TRAICIONADA
by dachl1012
Summary: Una chica inocente que es Traicionada por su padre y entregada al Yakuza mas temible de Konoha... Gaara de la Arena... Un amor nacera de esa traicion, un amor lleno de intriga y pasion sin limite... ESTE FIC ESTA EN FANFIC.ES CON EL MISMO NOMBRE
1. Chapter 1 Desesperación

Hinata Hyûga; entraba entrando a su casa, estilo occidental, tenía 17 años, vivía con sus padres, era hija única, su madre ama de casa cariñosa y amaba a su padre y a hija oji perlada, su padre un magnate de la compra y venta de bienes raíces, el mejor que haya existido en su generación.

-Mama ya llegue - dijo ella- pero no obtuvo respuesta como siempre- Mama?!

Fue a la sala, cocina, comedor pero aun no la encontraba, subió a la recamara de sus padre y escucho un leve llanto que provenía de la recamara de sus padres

-mama!- volvió a llamarla tomando el pomo de la puerta para entrar pero esta estaba cerrada - mama! Abre la puerta! - Pero el llanto de la madre se hizo más intenso, - Mama!- grito Hinata ya asustada.

No sabía qué hacer, saco su celular de su Jens y maraco el número de su papa.

-Bueno!- decía el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Papa! – grito Hinata – mama está encerrada es su recamara bajo llave y no quiere abrirme- dijo ella muy alterada y asustada- tienes que venir rápido; tengo miedo que haga una locura.

-. . . . . . . . . .- al otro lado no se escuchaba nada.

-Papa! Papá! Papa contéstame!

-Hija!- dijo- Se lo que tu madre tiene ahora solo déjala por el momento

-Como quieres que la deje!- grito Hinata- te digo que está encerrada en su recamara!

-Hija- dijo su padre- lo que pa….- pero Hinata ya no escuchaba nada

-Papa!- decía Hinata- papa!

En el otro lado de la ciudad de Konoha, el Sr. Hiashi Hyûga estaba teniendo una reunión "privada" con el prestamista más reconocido de de todo Japón. . . . . Gaara.

A sus apenas 17 años había dominado la "empresa" de que sus antepasados le habían dejado de herencia, se corría el rumor que el a los 12 años había matado a su propio padre para obtener el control, "era exagerado" habida dicho el Sr. Hyûga cuando lo había escuchado por primera vez. Ahora que lo tenía de frente no podía asegurar el comentario anterior, sus ojos erradicaban odio, desprecio, muerte y un aura de sangre lo rodeaba. Sus guardaespaldas, vestían de negro, Sasuke y Naruto; de ellos de igual manera había escuchado.

Sasuke Uchiha un huérfano que su propio hermano había matado a sus padres y el con tan solo 10 años había agarrado una pistola y matado al asesino; su hermano. Fue una gran noticia en esa época, como era un niño en aquel entonces que las leyes lo mandaron al reformatorio para menores, después de la nada, alguien pago su fianza y desaprecio del mapa. Ahora veía quien había sido.

Naruto Uzumaki, un chico que lo declararan loco al poco tiempo que cumplía 15 cuando lo arrestaron por matar a una pandilla, según el abogado de este por defensa propia, pero en el juzgado Naruto grito al juez y al jurado que ellos lo merecían y lo volvería hacer y si lo dejaban en libertad iría a la casa de cada uno de ellos para matarlos de peor manera posible; resultado: el Manicomio. Pero después de igual manera que Sasuke de la nada alguien tomo la patria potestad y había desaparecido.

Ahora los tenia de frente; al los tres asesinos más temidos en de la ciudad de Konoha.

-Entonces díganos Sr. Hyûga- Gaara le hablaba tranquilamente- como piensa pagar la deuda de 500 millones de dólares que tiene con mi "empresa"

No sabía que decir, mi empresa había ido cayendo por una mala inversión de la compra de unas tierras fantasmas; lo que significan: lo habían estafado. A él el Gran Hyûga lo habían engañado como a un novato; fue entonces alguien le había comentado de Gaara de la Arena; que el prestaría esa cantidad sin garantía y como estaba al borde de la desesperación fue y lo busco.

Pero él pensó que Gaara de la Arena era el tipo que tenía detrás de él. Uno tipo alto, de peli plateado. Con un parche en el ojo izquierdo, pañoleta en la boca y voz calmada; de no mas de treinta.

-No piensa en responder?- le pregunto Gaara al Sr. Hyûga- Si vendemos, su empresa y su casa y las pocas acciones que tiene no llegan ni al millón.

-Me dijeron que no iban a pedir garantía!

-Y si no estoy mal lo hicimos-este seguía mirándolo fijamente- le dimos el dinero y una fecha límite para devolverlo.

-Lo cual se venció hoy- dijo el peli plateado.

-Más los intereses que se suman son en total de un billón de dólares- dijo Sasuke

Gotas de sudor frío le caían al Sr. Hyûga, temblando.

-Nadie me había dicho sobre intereses.

-No leyó el contrato?- dijo Gaara tendiéndole la mano a Naruto; este de su saco, sacó un sobre amarillo y se lo entrego- Sabe Sr. Hyûga está muy mal visto firmar sin leer un contrato.

Extendió los papeles y me entregándoselo y señalando una cláusula. . . .

"Si por cual motivo, no se entrega en la fecha límite, deberá pagar el doble de la cantidad ya mencionada y de ahí los interese se subirán al 25% cada mes"

Temblando las manos el Sr. Hyûga no podía reaccionar.

-Y bien Sr. Hyûga- dijo Gaara juntando sus manos a la altura de su nariz- como vamos a resolver este "PROBLEMITA"

No sabía qué hacer, no podía pensar cuando en ese momento sonó su celular. . . .

-Adelante- le permitió Gaara al ver que no contestaba.

Saco su celular y vio en la pantalla "Tesoro"; era su hija

-Bueno!- contesto el Sr. Hyûga

-Papa! –Escucho decir su hija – mama esta encerrada es su recamara bajo llave y no quiere abrirme- dijo ella muy alterada y asustada- tienes que venir rápido; tengo miedo que haga una locura.

-. . . . . . . . . .- sabía lo que tenia, hace apenas unas horas estaba con su esposa cuando los guardaespaldas de Gaara habían entrado con pistola en mano para llevarlo ahí donde estaba; cuando su esposa le había preguntado uno de ellos le dijo todo a ella que se había puesto blanca de asombro y miedo.

-Papa!- decía ella- Papa contéstame!

-Hija!- dijo- Se lo que tu madre tiene ahora solo déjala por el momento

-Como quieres que la deje!- grito Hinata- te digo que está encerrada en su recamara!

-Hija- dijo el Sr. Hyûga- lo que pa….- no pudo terminar la frase por que Naruto le había quitado el celular y colgar por él.

Gaara lo veía con una sonrisa malévola y una mirada de satisfacción.

-Creo que ya encontramos como puede pagarme Sr. Hyûga- dijo este

No compendia nada, pero de pronto entendió todo

-NO!- grito levantándose- No tocaras a mi hija!

-Es tu hija o tu empresa que tu familia de diez generaciones- dijo el

-NO!

-Bien hagamos esto- dijo Gaara- te doy un año para que juntes el billón de dólares sin intereses, pero esta vez me darás una garantía.

-Lo que desee- dijo el sin pensar lo peor

-Lo que yo desee?- dijo Gaara

-Si- dijo el, le daría todo con tal de salvar a su hija.

-Bien- dijo Gaara- entrégame esta noche a las 1:00 am me llevaras tu garantía sin objeciones; al lago que se encuentra a 20 kilómetros fuera de la ciudad.

-De acuerdo lo prometo- dijo el Sr. Hyûga- Soy un Hyûga y cumpliré mi palabra que te daré lo deseas

-Bien- dijo Gaara levantándose- esta noche lleva a tu hija como garantía sin objeción alguna.

Todos salieron de la habitación dejando al Sr. Hyûga y su conciencia diciéndole "tú has traicionado" ya no sabía cómo reparar el daño a lo cual empezó a llorar sin consuelo en sus lagrimas


	2. Chapter 2 Garantía

CAPITULO 02 "Garantía"

Después de dejar al Sr. Hyûga; Gaara subía en su camioneta negra con vidrios del mismo color seguido por Sasuke y Naruto.

-Crees que cumplirá esa petición?- le pregunto Sasuke a Gaara.

-No lo creo- decía este mirando por la ventanilla y el auto empezó a moverse- Por lo que averiguo Shino con sus soplones; su hija es su mayor tesoro. Buscara la manera en pagar el billón de dólares.

-Y si realmente te entrega a su hija?- dijo esta vez Naruto

-Si lo hace es la peor basura que hay en este mundo- dijo Gaara viéndolos a ambos son esa mirada de muerte.

-Creo que llamarlo basura es un poco lindo- susurro Sasuke sacando en su bolsillo un cigarro

-No te he dicho que dejes de fumar esa mierda en el coche?- le dijo Naruto a Sasuke

-A Gaara no le molesta- le dijo Sasuke tranquilamente mientras encendía el cigarro

-Gaara; por favor!- le dijo Naruto

Gaara se acerco a Sasuke; se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, Gaara tomo el cigarro y lo en cerro con su puño sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Si no hablo ni digo que me molesta no significa lo apruebe- le dijo Gaara a Sasuke, puso el cigarro ya apago en el bolsillo de su saco.

Se volvió a sentar y siguió mirando la ventanilla. El auto quedo en silencio. Dejando a los tres chicos sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Hinata Hyûga estaba sentada en la sala, esperando a su padre, su madre aun seguía encerrada en su recamara, hace mas de una hora había dejado de llorar y Hinata temía lo peor. Tenía sus manos juntas rezando a todos los dioses que conocía cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a su padre cabizbajo.

-Papa que bueno que llegas- dijo ella acercándose a el- mama sigue encerrado en su recamara, trate en abrirla pero creo que tiene algo atrancado por que no lo. . . .

En ese momento su padre la abrazo y empezó llorar levemente.

-Hinata, perdóname- dijo después la soltó y subió para hablar con su esposa.

Hinata no sabia por que su padre le había dicho esas palabras, empezó dar vueltas por la sala cuando escucho. . . . .

-NOOOO!- era su madre, era un grito de desesperación y dolor.

Hinata sin pensarlo corrió arriba.

-Como pudiste!- gritaba su madre

-Mama!- decía Hinata tocando la puerta que estaba cerrada de nuevo- mama que sucede!

-Entiende!- era su padre- que es la única solución que hay!

-Prefieres a tu empresa!- decía su madre-Prefieres a esa estúpida y asquerosa empresa!

-Mama por favor abre la puerta!

-Si no lo hacemos esos tipos vendrán aquí y me mataran- decía su padre "que tipos?" pensó Hinata- Comprende!

-No puedo hacerlo!- decía su mama- y no lo acepto!

-Mama! Papa!- decía Hinata aun tocando la puerta- mama! Papa! Abran la puerta!

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Hinata entro; abrazo a su madre que seguía llorando sin cesar.

-Mama que sucede- le preguntaba Hinata mientras la abrazaba fuerte; después vio a su padre con una mirada que jamás había visto-Papa? – dijo preocupada

-Hinata, tenemos que hablar-le dijo su padre con un temblor en su voz

-Nooooo!- volvió a gritar su madre.

-Mama, tranquila!- le decía Hinata abrazándola fuerte- Todo estará bien!

-Bien!- dijo su madre, con sus ojos rojizos- Ha oído eso "querido"? nuestro hija dice que "todo" estará bien!

Su padre solo las veía en silencio.

-Vamos!- le gritaba mi madre- Dile que "todo" estará "bien"!- Gritaba sin control- Dile a nuestra hija que ella es la "garantía" de tu estúpido préstamo!

Hinata se quedo de piedra al escuchar lo que su madre gritaba; volteo a ver a su padre quien había cerrado los ojos y sus manos se habían cerrado en un puño.

-Papa?- dijo Hinata con un hilo de voz- Que… por… yo…

No sabia que preguntar, ni tampoco que decir. Su madre continuaba llorando, Hinata la soltó comprendiendo del por que su madre estaba tan alterada; las habían traicionado. Su madre lloraba por que esa persona era su esposo; Hinata que empezó a llorar en silencio por que esa persona era su padre. Ellas darían la vida por el, pero el había puesto de garantía no la casa, no la empresa, no a las acciones, lo que había puesto de garantía fue a su hija; a ella, Hinata Hyüga.

Sasuke; guardaespaldas. De un metro setenta, de ojos azabaches y de pelinegro se encontraba semi-recostado en el maletero de la camioneta negra que se encontraba en el lago.

Naruto; guardaespaldas. De un metro sesenta y nueve, rubio y ojos como el cielo se encontraba durmiendo dentro del coche junto al chofer.

Kakashi; chofer y guardaespaldas. De un metro setenta y cinco, peli plateado, tenía un parche negro en el ojo izquierdo y una pañoleta negra tapando su boca; leía un libro un tanto "extraño".

Y Gaara; heredero y 3° líder del clan De la Arena. Sentado en el asiento de los pasajeros, de un metro setenta, ojos como una perla de color cielo cuyos le rodeaban de unas ojeras negro, tez blanca y cabello rojo como el fuego.

Los cuatro esperaban que a que llegara el Sr. Hyûga con la "garantía".

-Realmente crees que vendrá con el dinero?- le preguntaba Sasuke a Gaara cuando se le acerco a su lado.

-Si no lo hace, podremos vender su casa, su empresa y sus acciones y recuperaremos algo- decía Gaara- hasta podríamos vender sus órganos y ahí sacaríamos más de un billón de dólares.

-No creo que se puedan vender órganos de un hombre que tiene mas cuarenta años- dijo Kakashi sin quitar la vista de su "libro"

-Ramen. . . . – decía Naruto en sus sueños.

-Ese dobe no sabe comer otra cosa que no sea Ramen- dijo Sasuke

-Lo que ustedes hagan no me importa- dijo Gaara viendo un coche acercarse- Lo único que quiero es que hagan su trabajo; para eso los saque de esa mierda.

Sasuke se incorporo y empezó a caminar, pegándole a Naruto a la cara para que despertara. Este iba a gritarle cuando vio que el coche gris polarizado bajaba el Sr. Hiashi Hyûga serio.

Kakashi, bajo para abrirle la puerta a Gaara, este bajo y empezó a caminar hasta que estuvo frente a frente con el Hyûga

-Y bien- dijo con viéndolo fríamente a los ojos- Me trajo a la "garantía"

Gaara esperaba que le diera el dinero sin ningún problema; le había dicho esas palabras solo para que le diera el dinero lo más rápido posible, y si no se lo daba. Como le había dicho a Sasuke anterior mente, podría vender sus órganos en el mercado negro.

Hiashi Hyûga se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de pasajeros, Gaara esperaba una maleta. Cual fue su sorpresa que la "maleta" media un metro sesenta, de cabello negro azulado, de unos ojos a perlados y un cuerpo bien formado. Era nada mas ni menos que la "garantía" que el Sr. Hyûga había llevado consigo.

-Esta seguro Sr. Hyûga?- le decía Gaara con ira contenida y mirada amenazante.

-Las palabras de un Hyûga se cumplen- le dijo el con una mano del brazo de la chica que se podía ver la tristeza en ellos.

-Ya le explicaste a ella?- le dijo señalándola.

-SI- dijo el con voz baja- Y como una Hyûga, cumplirá su palabra en ser la garantía por un año.

Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi no podían creer lo que escuchaban, ese maldito bastardo prefería en dar a su única hija como "garantía" que perder su empresa o morir para protegerla?

-Ese bastardo no merece ser llamado "padre"!- decía Naruto- Prefieres que tu hija se quede con un extraño!- grito esta vez- Y te haces llamar "padre"!

-Cálmate Naruto- le dijo Sasuke

-Tu mocoso- le dijo Sr. Hyûga- no sabe nada de lo que es una familia

-Y si eso es tener una familia, prefiero estar solo que. . . - le respondió Naruto

-Suficiente- dijo Gaara mirando a Naruto- Kakashi, lleve la "garantía" al auto.

-Si- dijo haciendo una reverencia, se acercó a Hiashi y su hija. El Sr. Hyûga antes que Kakashi se llevara la abrazo.

-No te preocupes, antes del año estarás de vuelta- le decía a su hija.

Ella solo lo abrazo muy fuerte y sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar en sus mejillas.

-Kakashi- le dijo Gaara.

Kakashi tomo a la chica de sus brazos quien no soltaba de su padre.

-Vamos nena; no te preocupes todo saldrá bien- le decía una y otra ves; aun cuando Kakashi había logrado que soltara a su padre y llevada al coche se lo decía.

Sasuke y Naruto permanecieron callados mientras veían llorar a la chica; pero no podían hacer nada ya que el causante de ese dolor era nada más que el padre de ella.

-Fue un placer en hacer negocios con usted Sr Hyûga- dijo Gaara dándose la vuelta.

-Espere- le dijo el Sr Hyûga- prométeme que no le pasara nada.

Gaara ya estaba cerca del coche y Naruto le abría la puerta se volteo a decirle.

-Lo que yo haga con la "garantía" no le incumbe a usted Sr Hyûga- dicho esto entro al auto donde la chica lloraba en silencio-Vámonos Kakashi.

Y el arranco el coche y alejándose del lago.

-Realmente no me sorprende- decía Gaara- hombres como él hay muchos- dijo viendo a la chica- unos peores que otros.

Todos quedaron en silencio, solo se oían el leve llanto de ella.

-Cual es tu nombre. . . "garantía"- le pregunto Gaara.

La chica al escuchar tal sarcasmo cerro los ojos; tomo un poco de aire antes de contestar.

-Hinata- lo dijo con voz baja.

-Sabes no te pude oír- le dijo Gaara- Odio cuando la gente habla tan bajo y no me mira a los ojos.

Entonces ella abrió los ojos y lo volteo a ver, guardo silencio unos segundos antes de volver a decir. . . .

-Hinata- con una vos un poco calmada y mas alto que la vez anterior.

-Vámonos Kakashi.

Y el arranco el coche y alejándose del lago. Hinata no podía dejar de llorar, aun que quería dejar de hacerlo

-Realmente no me sorprende- decía el chico de cabello rojo como el fuego- hombres como él hay muchos- dijo viendo a Hinata- unos peores que otros.

Todo quedo en silencio, que quería decir con esas palabras! Que su padre era como el?! Que no se preocupaba de ella? Aun que el dolor de ser la "garantía "de un estúpido préstamo no se borraría nunca, tenia que ser fuerte por el bien de sus padres

-Cual es tu nombre – dijo el chico- "garantía"- decirle eso el dolor que sentía en su pecho crecía mas y mas; esas palabras para ella se convirtieron en Tabú. Tomo un poco de aire antes de contestar.

-Hinata- lo dijo con voz baja.

-Sabes no te pude oír- le dijo - Odio cuando la gente habla tan bajo y no me mira a los ojos.

No le quedaba mas remedio!, volvió a tomar aire y abrió lentamente los ojos para que después volteara a ver a ese chico de cabello de fuego.

-Hinata- con una vos un poco calmada y mas alto que la vez anterior.

-Creí que con tanto chillido se te había acabado la voz- dijo para que después fijara su vista en la ventanilla.

Fue que me percate que adentro de la camioneta había dos personas mas uno de cabello y ojos negros y el otro rubio y ojos del color azul; sus rostros se les hacia familiares pero no sabia en donde.

Después de unas horas; llegamos a un bosque, el chofer doble en una esquina y a los pocos minutos en el camino apareció una reja enorme de color negro que se abría a pocos metros antes que llegara el coche. Pasaron otros minutos antes de visualizar la casa, era más grande que la de Hinata. Los dos chicos bajaron antes para darle paso a que saliera el chico de cabello de fuego.

-Naruto llévala una dela habitaciones- le decía al rubio

-Si- le dijo este- vamos- dijo dándome su mano para que pudiera salir.

-Puedo sola gracias- le dije

-Como quiera- dijo el rubio- baje que la llevare a una habitación para que descanse.

Lo seguí, no pude evitar en ver que la casa si se podía decir casa estaba bien decorada y se sentía un poco. . . acogedor.

-Esta será su habitación- dijo acabo de unos minutos

Entre a una habitación blanca con una enorme cama y ventanales protegidos, una coqueta y baño personal, una pequeña sala y televisor de plasma.

-Ahora con su con permiso me retiro- dijo el rubio y cerrando la puerta

Me senté al borde la cama y observe a mí alrededor para que al cabo de unos minutos mis lágrimas empezaran a fluir.

-Tengo que resistir- me decía- tengo que ser fuerte.

Pero sabía que desde ese momento Hinata Hyûga ya no seria la misma. . . . . .


	3. Chapter 3 Ansia de Sangre

CAPTTULO 03 "Ansia de Sangre"

Gaara se encontraba destrozando a todo aquello que se encontrara en su camino; "quien se ha creído" gritaba Gaara, mesas, sillas. Jarrones, espejos, esculturas salían volando y destrozados a mil pedazos; hasta a uno de sus sirvientes le tiro varios de sus dientes.

Aun lo seguía golpeando cuando Sasuke y Naruto lo detenían.

-Cálmate!- le decía Sasuke- lo vas a matar si sigues así

-El no tiene la culpa de nada- le decía Naruto.

-Si no me sueltan en este momento me servirán para desahogar la rabia que tengo! – les decía mientras que ellos lo soltaban.

Cuando estaba fuera de si no lo podían controlar; ellos solo podían ver como Gaara agarraba de la solapa al chico, de un puñetazo le daba en la cara varias veces, la sangre le salía de la boca tratando de gritar, pero Gaara lo golpeaba más fuerte por cada grito que daba el chico. Ya cuando vio que el chico no se movía lo tiro y el chico cayo como un tronco, Sasuke y Naruto se percataron que ya no respiraba, Gaara se acercó a Naruto y le quito su pañuelo que tenia en su bolsillo del saco, se limpio las manos que se habían llenado sangre, la sangre del chico que no respiraba en el piso del salón.

-Deshazte del cuerpo- le dijo a Sasuke- No quiero que manche el piso.

Después le devolvió el pañuelo a Naruto para que después saliera como si nada hubiera pasado en la habitación; dejando a los dos chicos con el cuerpo tirado en el puso sin vida.

-Que crees que hará con Hinata Hyûga- le pregunto Naruto a Sasuke sacando el pañuelo que había utilizado Gaara.

-No lo se; ni nos debemos de importar- dijo mientras se acercaba al cuerpo

-Tienes razón- dejo caer el pañuelo encima del cuerpo que se encontraba en el piso- Si no hubiera sido por Gaara nosotros aun seguiríamos encerrado en esas pocilgas.

-Ve a buscar unas bolsas y la motosierra- decía Sasuke mientras se quitaba el saco y la corbata- Tenemos que deshacernos del cuerpo.

-Claro- dijo Naruto saliendo de la habitación e ir al cobertizo; ese lugar lo conocía muy bien.

Gaara se encontraba en su baño, dándose una ducha de agua fría. La furia y el coraje que tenía; no se le había bajado aun cuando golpeo al chico. Tenia que buscar la manera en hacer sufrir al Sr. Hyûga. Matarlo no era suficiente, darlo en la ruina de la noche a la mañana tampoco, esas dos maneras eran demasiado rápidas.

Que tipo de padre era dejando a su única hija a la merced de él; Gaara de la Arena. Hasta su propia familia le tenía miedo. Los únicos que sabían todo era sus dos hermanos y sus hombres de mas confianza, después que el tomara control y nombrado como el Jefe del Clan De La Arena, había despedido y matado a todo aquel que merecía su desconfianza. Su hermano mayor Kankuro era el elegido para ser el Jefe del Clan, pero este se lo había otorgado a Gaara diciendo que el no poseía el liderazgo. También había un secreto oculto del porque lo había nombrado pero a Gaara no le correspondía en hacer publico, Temari era una mujer fuerte y decidida, era la que manejaba el dinero ya que su intuición sobre las negociaciones era una experta junto con su esposo Shikamaru.

Des pues de haber desecho de todos los empleados que su padre había contratado; busco a los propios. Los primeros fueron Sasuke y Naruto; Tenían lo que el necesitaba para formar un nuevo imperio, sangre fría correr por sus venas, no miedo en sus ojos y decididos a mostrarle fidelidad a el, su salvador de la prisión emocional que ellos mismo habían creado.

Cerró a la llave de la ducha, salió del baño desnudo. Su espalda mostraba cicatrices de todos tamaños y forma, su pecho torneado y su abdomen mostraban sus consistencia física; sus brazos bien formados por la fuerza y sus piernas largas de su agilidad. Se estaba cambiando cuando a su puerta tocaron.

-Adelante- hablo Gaara un vistiéndose

Se abrió la puerta y entraba Naruto lleno de sangre salpicada en sus ropas, Gaara lo observo a través del espejo.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi habitación con esas fachas- le dijo mientras terminaba de cambiarse- Ve y cambiare que tenemos que salir.

-Otra vez!- dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza y Gaara lo vio con esos ojos llenos de frialdad- Okey, okey, ya me cambiare. Solo vengo a decirte que Hinata Hyûga esta en la habitación de la ala oeste.

Si, se había olvidado a la Srta. Hinata Hyûga; la "garantía". No sabia que hacer con ella, solo la había aceptado para que el Sr. Hyûga empezara a sufrir. Pero no tenia ni el mas mínimo interés de tener una "garantía" que podría perderle su tiempo.

-La dejaste bajo llave?-le pregunto a Naruto

-Si- dijo este- Y la habitación esta protegida con protectores en sus ventanales.

Gaara volteo a ver a Naruto.

-Y que esperas parado ahí- le dijo con su tono frío- Ve a cambiarte.

-Si- dijo y salió de la habitación corriendo.

Tras él Gaara salió despacio; dirigiéndose al salón u ahí estaba Sasuke terminando de limpiar la mancha de sangre que había en el piso.

-Dile a tu novia que termine el trabajo- le dijo Gaara y Sasuke lo miro- Ve, cámbiate que vamos a salir.

-Si- dijo dejando la tarea e ir a buscar a su novia.

Gaara se quedo parado en el umbral del salón observando y oliendo la mancha de sangre que había en el piso, paredes y algunos muebles. Escucho unos pasos que entraban en ese momento sonde estaba Gaara.

-Sorprendente, no sabia que ibas a cambiar la decoración- decía la voz, Gaara fijo la vista de esa persona que era Kakashi- Solo espero que así no decores toda la casa- dijo Kakashi, Gaara lo vio con esos ojos que bien conocía- No me mires así, solo digo lo que pienso.

Kakashi uno de los pocos hombres que había trabajado con su padre y demostrado fidelidad absoluta después de que lo nombraran Jefe del Clan.

-Me aviso Naruto que saldrás esta noche- dijo Kakashi- A donde piensas ir a estas horas de la noche o mejor dicho de la madrugada.

-Sabes que no puedo dormir- dijo Gaara

-Tal vez tu no- dijo Kakashi- Pero nosotros si

-No tienen opción- le dijo Gaara

-En eso tienes razón- le respondió Kakashi

En ese momento llegaban Naruto y Sasuke junto a una chica de un metro sesenta, pelirosada y ojos color jade

-Limpia este desorden- dijo Gaara a la chica

-Si- dijo la chica

-Vamos- les dijo Gaara a los chicos caminando a la salida

-Regreso pronto Sakura- le dijo Sasuke a la peli rosada besándola en la frente

-Cuídate- le dijo ella cerrando sus ojos al sentir el contacto

-He dicho vámonos- dijo Gaara observando la pareja.

Sasuke se separo de la peli rosada y siguió a Gaara.

-Permití que tu novia trabajara aquí con la condición que separaran el trabajo con su relación- le dijo Gaara a Sasuke- No quiero ver muestras de cariño de ningún tipo frente a mi; estamos?

-Si- respondió Sasuke

Subieron y el coche se puso en marcha.

-A donde- le pregunto Kakashi después de diez minutos

Gaara, seguía pensando en como destruir a Hyûga, no merecía ni un respeto a esa escoria, tenia que buscar la manera en destruirlo; pero como?! En ese momento unas imágenes de una chica de ojos a perlados y cabello negro azulado aparecieron; una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Porque no" se dijo a si mismo.

-Vamos con Shino- dijo a Kakashi- Necesito cierta información y solo el puede dármela.

Sasuke y Naruto habían visto la sonrisa de Gaara, esa sonrisa que ya había buscado la manera de satisfacer de saciar esa ansia de vengarse del Sr. Hyûga. Solo esperaban que no fuera a través de la chica. Naruto estaba loco, pero no podía vengarse de una persona a través de otra; Sasuke podría matar sin pensar las consecuencia pero no le quitaría los sueños a una inocente. Pero ellos sabían que en Gaara solo había un sentimiento que lo hacia vivir día a día. Y esa era el olor a muerte y sangre. Siguieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a un barrio tranquilo, donde vivían familias de clase media.

-Naruto, ve- dijo Gaara

Naruto se quito el saco, la corbata, se desabrocho unos botones y se despeino, para que después baja del coche y se acercara a una casa de color verde y acercado con una vaya. Toco el timbre y esta se abrió dejando ver a un señor con bigote y lentes obscuros.

-Hola!- dijo Naruto sonriendo- sé que es un poco tarde pero se encuentra Shino?

-Si sabe que es tarde, para que tocas- le dijo el señor

-Es que perdí unos apuntes de la escuela que es para mañana- dijo juntando las manos para rogarle al Señor- por favor dígale a Shino que estoy aquí, esos apuntes son necesarios para mi puntuación de este semestre.

-Agh!- dijo- Shino!- Grito- Aquí esta Naruto!

De la escalera bajaba un chico de cabello rizado y demasiado corto, con pants y sudadera de color gris y una cara mas seria que el del propio Gaara; en sus manos llevaba una libreta negra.

-Ahorita vuelvo papa- le dijo chino- Voy a acompañarlo a su auto

-Cierra la puerta cuando entres- le dijo su padre subiendo las escaleras.

-Sabes ya no tengo ni una excusa mas- el dijo Naruto a Shino.

-Entonces que venga Sasuke- dijo llegando al auto, Naruto le abrió la puerta y Shino entro- Aquí esta la información del Sr. Hyûga- dijo Shino

-Necesito que me hagas otro trabajo- le dijo mientras leía la información

-Cual?- Dijo Shino, sacando una pluma y una pequeña libreta en sus sudadera.

-Averigua como es, que hacia, con quien andaba y sus pasatiempos- dijo Gaara entregando la libreta negra a Sasuke

-Nombre- dijo Shino

-Hinata Hyûga.

Todos se quedaron en silencio sorprendidos, sabían para que quería la información, no solo para destruir a un solo hombre.

-De acuerdo- dijo Shino y salió del auto

-Que piensas hacer con ella? – pregunto Kakashi

-Es la "garantía"- dijo Gaara- lo que haga o deje de hacer con ella no le concierne a nadie.

-Puede que se la "garantía", pero sigue siendo una persona- le respondió Kakashi

-Dejo de serlo en el momento que su padre la convierto él mismo en una "garantía"

-Realmente que es lo que ansias?- pregunto Sasuke- Que buscas en ella como para investigarla?

-. . . . . . – Gaara no respondió, solo se limito en ver a la ventanilla la obscuridad de la noche la misma obscuridad que habitaba en su corazón

-Gaara?- dijo Naruto, esperaban su respuesta.

-Siempre ansío lo mismo- dijo a sus hombres

-El ansia de sangre- dijo Kakashi.

Gaara sonrío; el ansia de sangre, verla derramada, olerla cuando cayera al suelo, oír los gritos de dolor mientras desangraba esa sangre, la sangre de persona que tenia en mente y se apellidaba Hyûga. . . . .


	4. Chapter 4 Sobrevivir

CAPTTULO 04 "Sobrevivir"

Hinata no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, arrodillada a la orilla de la cama se fijo en la ventana; la luz de la una un iluminaba la habitación. Sentía como si hubiera pasado semanas y no unas pocas horas. Se levanto donde se encontraba y se acercó a la puerta para salir, su sorpresa fue que estaba bajo llave. Se alejó y comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación

"Como estará mama?" decía en sus pensamientos "Como estará?", y las lagrimas empezaron a caer, su madre había llorado y maldecido a su padre. Le había abofeteado, insultado e incluso pidió el divorcio. Ella no sabia que hacer, viendo a su madre angustiada y a su padre con un rostro sin vida; su boca y su voz habían dicho "Lo Hare". Después vio a su madre desmayarse y su padre la sostuvo para llevarla a la cama de ellos. "Estas segura?" le había preguntado, pero en sus ojos volvían a la vida de nuevo. "si" fue lo que respondió y su padre la abrazo diciéndole "solo será un año".

"Solo será un año" se decía en sus pensamientos "tengo que sobrevivir, sobrevivir un año" se seco sus lagrimas con las manos, ya no tenia que llorar, si lloraba significaría debilidad y ahora ella tendría que ser fuerte, fuerte para sobrevivir, sobrevivir ese año que marcaría por toda sus vida.

Empezaba a salir el sol cuando la puerta se abría y entraba el chico pelinegro con una chica de peli rosada con ojos como el jade quien llevaba una charola con comida.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha- dijo el chico- y ella Sakura Haruno

-Hola- dijo la chica sonriendo

-Ella vendrá a traerte tus alimentos y a limpiar la habitación- dijo Sasuke

-Quiero saber que harán conmigo?- dijo Hinata

-Eso yo no lo se- dijo el chico

-Y quien lo decidirá entonces?- dijo- me mantendrán encerrada en estas cuatro paredes si salir?

-Te lo vuelvo a decir- dijo Sasuke con entono muy frío- eso no me concierne.

-Sasuke!- dijo la chica- No te preocupes veras que…

-Cállate Sakura!- dijo Sasuke

-Porqué?!- dijo la chica viendo a Sasuke

-Sabes que no debemos interferir- dijo el muy serio

-Pero…

-Pero nada- dijo y viéndome a los ojos me dijo- que tenga un Buen dia.

Dicho esto tomo a Sakura del brazo y se la llevo consigo, cerrándome la puerta y dejándome sola, me senté en la mesa donde había dejado el desayuno Sakura y me dispuso comer; si iba pasar un año ahí tenia que agarrar fuerzas para soportar lo que se avecinaba por estar ahí.

Por lo que su padre le había comentado en al auto; cuando se dirigían al algo; Gaara de la Arena, era un "prestamista" por llamarlo decentemente, en lo mas bajo de los suburbios eso se llamaba Yakuza; Quien a sus cortos 12 años había matado a su padre para tomar el control de todo el clan, "una persona así no tiene corazón" se dijo ella. Matar a su propio padre solo por controlar una familia que mataban sin chistar, siendo tan solo un mocoso como es que haya matado, que educación debería de haberles enseñado como para haber hacho algo tan vil y que la policía no este enterada!

Sumida en sus pensamientos se asusto cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta y dejando pasar esta vez a una chica de cabello largo de rubio platino y ojos azules.

-Hola- dijo haciendo una reverencia- Mi nombre es Ino

-Hinata- dijo ella

-Soy modista y me han pedido que confeccione ropa ya que vas estar una temporada- dijo sonriéndole.

-Ha… ha…- no sabia que decir e Ino se acercó a ella y la levanto mirando su figura de arriba a bajo; tomándole medida.

-Okey!- dijo ella con mucha alegría- ya me imagine tu ropa.

-Disculpa- le dijo Hinata a Ino- No quisiera ropa confeccionada.

-Y por qué no?!- dijo ella sorprendida- Una mujer bella con un cuerpo que cualquier hombre desearía tener en su cama no desea ropa!

-Que me compren un par de Jeans, playeras y ropa interior- dijo Hinata- me conformaría

-No me digas que tu ropa interior es de algodón?

-: . . . . . . – Hinata se puso colorada y no respondió solo la vio y forzó una leve sonrisa

-Eso si que no!- dijo ella- Mientras estés aquí yo seré que elegí tu vestimenta he incluso tu ropa para dormir!

-Quieres dejar de gritar- se escucho una voz y en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba el chico rubio.-Sabes te pude escuchar desde mi habitación?

-Hermano!- dijo Ino corriendo y abrazándolo, ahora que se fijaba en ello los dos eran rubios y ojos azules, "así que son hermanos"- Ya era hora que despertaras?

-Gaara llego a la casa cerca de las seis y le pedí permiso para descansar- dijo el chico frotándose los ojos.

-Bueno, ahora que estas despierto que quieres comer?- le decía Ino

-Ramen- respondió rápidamente

-Eso no es desayuno!

-Tu preguntaste y yo te respondí- dijo sonriendo; alzo la vista y vio a Hinata ahí viéndolos – Buenos días Srta. Hyûga

-Buenos días- dijo Hinata

-Por lo que veo conoces a mi hermano pero no sabes su nombre- agarro al chico de una de las manos y se acercó a Hinata- él es Naruto Uzumaki.

-Hola- dijo Hinata viendo a Naruto.

-Solo un hola!- dijo Ino- Ja! Hace rato estabas hablando muy bien y ahora solo decir "hola"

-Basta Ino- dijo Naruto.

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo levantando las manos- pero sobre tu ropa yo lo veo

Y salió de la habitación dejando solo a Naruto y Hinata.

-Ha. . . Ha. . . Hacer rato. . . Le pregunte a . . . Sasuke que. . . que pasaría conmigo- dijo viendo al Naruto a los ojos

-No le se- dijo el viéndola serio- solo te puedo decir que tienes que ser fuerte- dicho eso salió de la habitación y escucho Hinata que le echaba llave a la puerta.

Si, sabía que tenia que ser fuerte si quería sobrevivir, eso no se lo tenía que decir. Tenia que esperar lo peor, "que es lo pero que me pudiera pasar" se dijo y termino de desayunar.

-Gaara, Shino acaba de llegar- le dijo Kakashi

-Dile que pase- le contesto sin quitarle la vista los papeles que leía.

Escucho a Kakashi avisarle a Shino y después unas pisadas para que de último se escuchara el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

-Ya tengo la información que me pidió- decía Shino con su habitual tono

-Eso fue rápido- dijo Gaara alzando la vista para aceptar la carpeta que le entregaba Shino.- Resumen.

-Hinata Hyûga hija y heredera del famoso empresario Hyûga; aun que eso ya lo sabias por el anterior reporte- dijo Shino- Cursa el ultimo año de Prepa, es muy sociable y sus amigas y amigos hablan muy bien de ella. No es escandalosa y sus maestros tienen grandes esperanzas en ella ya que es la mejor estudiante de su generación; por el momento no se encuentra en Konoha ya que su padre la envío a un curso en Europa, le gus….

-Espera- lo detuvo Gaara- No se encuentra en Konoha?- dijo curioso

-Si, su padre llamo hoy en la mañana a la escuela avisando que su hija fue a Europa por un curso de arte – dijo Shino.

Así que esa era la excusa para justificar la ausencia de su hija.

-Prosigue- le dijo Gaara.

-Le gusta el arte y la música, tiene varios premios de haber participado en concursos de piano y esta comprometida con unos de sus primos. Neji Hyûga.

-Tiene un prometido?- dijo alzando la ceja izquierda

-Si- dijo sacando en su mochila otra carpeta- También lo investigue- y le entrego la carpeta.

-Bien hecho- le dijo agarrando la carpeta.

-Tiene igual 17 años, va a la academia Konoha School, es presidente del club de Karate, tiene buen promedio y es hijo del vice presidentes de la compañía Hyûga- dijo Shino- Por lo visto el compromiso fue hecho cuando tenían cinco años, han tenido citas y según sus amigos son muy cariños; según palabras de ellos parecen mas hermanos que novios y se corre el rumor de que ellos no han "profundizado" su relación.

-Mmm…- dijo Gaara leyendo los archivos- de acuerdo- dijo, abriendo un cajón de su escritorio y extrajo cuatro fajos de billetes dejándolos sobre la mesa- Te doy el doble por el trabajo de investigar a Neji Hyûga.

-Gracias- dijo agarrando los fajos y metiéndolos a su mochila- Nos vemos.

Después Shino se parao de su asiento y salió del despacho; Gaara agarro las carpetas y las metió en su caja fuerte. Salió de su despacho y a lado de la puerta se encontraba Kakashi y Sasuke.

-Y Naruto?- pregunto Gaara

-Lo mas seguro que sigue dormido- Le respondió Kakashi.

-Ve a despertadlo Sasuke- viéndolo.

-De acuerdo- dijo y se alejó para buscar a Naruto

-Tedio buena información Shino- dijo Kakashi a Gaara

-Si- dijo sonriendo- Y la mejor información me dio a lo último

Kakashi vio alejarse a Gaara. "Esto no pinta nada bien" dijo.

Solo esperaba que esta vez Gaara de la Arena no cometiera ni una locura, sobrevivir en el mundo de la mafia no era fácil, siempre se cometían locuras, solo para sobrevivir. Pero presentía que esta vez se iría arrepentir por el resto de su vida. . . . .


	5. Chapter 5 Ser Fuerte

CAPITULO 05 "Ser Fuerte"

-Ves te dije que me dejaras a mi en elegir tu ropa- le decía Ino a Hinata- verdad que se ve espectacular Sakura?

-Si- decía l Sakura

Hinata se veía en el espejo; la verdad que la ropa era muy hermosa. Falda larga con vuelos de color negro adornada de piedras rojas, una blusa corta de color blanca que dejaba de ver su ombligo, le habían recogido su cabello con una simple coleta, unas arracadas que si no estaba mal eran de oro, un poquito de maquillaje y botines de tacón color negro.

-Me dan ganas te ponerte otra cosa mas atrevida- decía Ino

-No!- dijo Hinata- Con esto esta bien

-Por Dios mujer- decía Sakura e Ino a la vez

-Como mujer, la verdad me das envidia- decía Ino- Ya quisiera yo tener ese cuerpo y lucir esa ropa.

-Gra… gracias. . . creo- dijo Hinata apenada, era la primera vez después de Neji, su prometido, quien le decía que tenia le gustaba su cuerpo.

Hinata y las otras dos empezaron a cambiarle de ropa; así estuvieron por casi dos horas cuando la puerta de la habitación de Hinata se abría dejando pasar al chico de cabello rojo y mirada asesina; lo cual a Hinata le daba mas miedo el que loas otros dos que lo acompañaban.

-Gaara-sama- dijeron las chicas haciéndole una reverencia al chico de cabello rojo.

Fue entonces que Hinata se dio cuenta que Gaara de la Arena era ese chico de cabello rojo como el fuego, de mirada fría y un aura ansia de sangre. Gaara la vio de los pies a la cabeza, como buscándole un algo esencial y de mucha importancia.

-Me han dicho que has preguntado que sucederá contigo- le dijo Gaara con un tono de voz tan helado que le recorrió en toda la espalda un escalofrío

-S. . . si- dijo ella "tengo que ser fuerte" se dijo- deseo saber que sucederá conmigo.

Sonrío al escucharme, una sonrisa sin ningún sentimiento en ello. Movió levemente la cabeza y los que estaban ahí salieron de la habitación dejan solo a Hinata y a Gaara; el empezó a caminar y Hinata empezó a temblar de miedo, "se fuerte" se volvió a decir, Gaara la rodeo y ella solo se quedo inmóvil "se fuerte, se repetía. Después de que Gaara la rodeara para observarla; "se fuerte"; Se alejó de ella.

-Sabes del por que estas aquí- escucho decir a Gaara detrás de ella.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y lo vio sentado en un sillón que estaba cerca de la cama y junto a una de las ventanas.

-Si

-Dímelo.

-Tu le prestaste a mi padre una fuerte suma de dinero y el no cumplió el contrato.

-Sabes por que le preste el dinero?

-Por que hizo una mala inversión.

-Y sabes de cuanto fue el préstamo?

-No

-Que sabes sobre el trabajo de tu padre?

-Puedo saber por qué?

-Yo hago las preguntas tú las respondes- dijo Gaara con un tono helado

-Es que no comprendo nada!- grito Hinata- Solo se que me tienes aquí para que m padre te pueda pagar ese dinero!

-Entonces no sabe nada- dijo Gaara, se levanto y se acercó a ella- No sabes Srta. Hinata Hyûga que tu padre me debe un billón de dólares?

Hinata lo miro a los ojos, fríos y llenos de odio; no podía creer que su padre le debiera tanto dinero, eso era imposible! La empresa de su padre era una de las más reconocidas.

-Estas mintiendo!- dijo Hinata

-Sabes puedo ser cualquier cosa- decía Gaara muy ceca del rostro de Hinata- Pero mentir sobre dinero eso nunca

-Eres un asesino! Un criminal!- dijo ella- no puedo cree la palabra de un criminal!

-En serio- dijo el- Entonces crees que tu padre vendrá antes o tal vez al año cumplido para pagarme el billón de dólares y te llevara a casa?

-No compares a mi padre contigo- dijo Hinata

Gaara empezó a reírse.

-Lamento informarte Srta. Hinata Hyûga que tu padre y yo no somos tan diferentes

-Que es lo que quieres decir.

-Responde. Sabes a que se dedica tu padre?

-Trabaja en la compra-venta de Bienes raíces- dijo Hinata

-Si, así es, pero con la estafa que le hicieron, hace un año empezó con el lavado de dinero; trabajando bajo las órdenes de Madara - dijo Gaara- Cuando vio que se había recuperado, dejo de trabajar con el tipo; pero este no vio de buenos ojos lo que tu padre hubiera dejado la organización. Y mando a uno de los "socios" de el para volver a dejarlo en la runa, fue entonces que se acercó a mi hace seis mese.

Hinata no podía creer lo que Gaara le estaba diciendo.

-Le di el dinero y una fecha límite- siguió diciendo Gaara- Pero sabe que sucedió, Madara volvió hacer que otro de sus "socio" hiciera lo mismo. Pero esta vez el dinero que invirtió no solo fue el suyo sino también lo que le había prestado, el tan estúpido y confiado de que esta vez iba recuperarse no confirmo sobre las tierras que le ofrecían, y las compro. Para que después de una semana les dijeran que esas tierras nunca fueron vendidas ya que eran parte del gobierno de Konoha.- Gaara levanto una de sus manos y comenzó acariciar la mejilla de Hinata- Ahora te digo que esta haciendo tu padre en este momento?

Hinata, permanecía callada conteniéndose las ganas de gritar, llorar y salir corriendo se es habitación.

-Tu padre esta volviendo a trabajar con Madara- dijo soltando la coleta que sostenía su cabello- No creo que Madara le deje juntar el billón de dólares fácilmente.

Agarro a Hinata del cabello muy fuerte que ella grito de dolor, "se fuerte" se decía, "confiare en mi padre".

-Crees realmente que tu padre vendrá a rescatarte!- le grito Gaara, Hinata lo veía, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos por las lagrimas, "se fuerte" se decía- Bien, veremos si tu "padre" te rescata esta vez.-La tiro en cama y la tomo de las manos.

-Suéltame!- gritaba Hinata

Gaara no hacia como si no la escuchara, con una mano agarro las dos manos de ella, mientras que la otra se quitaba su cinturón de su pantalón para que después la amarrándola a cabecera de la cama.

-Que intentas hacer?! Le dijo Hinata ya asustada

-Lo que no has hecho con tu prometido- le decía Gaara poniéndose encima de ella y tomando su cabello para acercarse más a su rostro- Te demostrare que tu padre no vendrá ni piensa en venir a rescatarte.

-Suel. . . .- ya no pudo gritar por que la boca de Gaara tapo a la suya.

Hinata trataba de soltarse, empezó a moverse y hubiera empezado dar patadas pero el cuerpo de Gaara le impedía hacer tal movimiento; el amarre esta bien tesado que empezó a sentir dolor, pero no importaba quería liberarse, sintió como Gaara la besaba salvajemente, sus manos tocaban sus senos y su cuerpo se pegaba más y más al de ella. Dejo de besarla a la boca para besarle al cuello y seguir con sus movimientos en sus senos. Hinata no podía articular ni una palabra, un sentimiento de calor le recorría en todo su cuerpo, se mordió su labio cuando sintió a Gaara mordisquear sus senos encima de la blusa que tenia. Una mano de el empezó a subir la falda que tenia para tocar una de sus piernas, sintió su mano sobre la su piel, sintió que subía mas y mas hasta la altura de su sexo de ella. Sus besos recorrían todo su cuello y sus senos aun con la blusa, para que después besar salvajemente en la boca, Hinata ya no se movía para poder soltarse sino se movía por el inmenso calor que sentía, deseaba algo, pero no sabia que era ese algo, escucho una ropa rasgarse y supo que era su blusa ya que sintió los labios de Gaara de sus senos ya expuestos, sus manos dándoles leves masaje y el cuerpo de él haciendo un movimiento que a el deseo de ese algo de Hinata aumentara; entre sus muslos sentía un pequeño bulto que a ella no le incomodaba en absoluto, sino lo contrario le daba una ligera satisfacción, Hinata cerro los ojos y se volvió a morder su labio para impedir el grito, volvió a sentir la mano de Gaara en sexo pero esta ves en introdujo un dedo en el, haciendo que Hinata gimiera, sus senos eran besados y mordisqueados mientras que la otra mano tocaban sus piernas que se abrían para darle mayor acceso al dedo que tenia Gaara dentro de ella, era tanta el calor y un deseo incontrolable que después de unos momentos el cuerpo de Hinata sintió unos espasmos haciendo que Hinata empezara a cerrar las piernas para detenerlo, pero era en vano por que empezaron a aumentar los espasmos cuando iba a gritar Gaara la beso impidiendo el grito; un grito no de dolor.

Hinata tenia cerrado los ojos, y empozo abridlos encantándose el rostro de Gaara con una sonrisa arrogante y respiraba agitadamente.

-Ves- le dijo aun con sus sonrisa- Vino tu padre a rescatarte?

Y Hinata recordó del porque estaba así, quedo pálida. Gaara que tenia aun su mano en su sexo la retiro, se levanto de la cama y saliendo de la habitación. Dejando a Hinata aun amarrada a la cama, sus ropas rasgas y levantas. Empezó a llorar de dolor, dolor de haberse dejado llevar y olvidarse del por que estaba ahí. A los pocos minutos entraban Sakura e Ino; sus rostros mostraban sorpresa y preocupación, pero no dijeron nada.

Ino la desataba de la cama mientras que Sakura entraba al baño para prepara la tina con agua caliente. Ino la ayudo a quitarse la ropa y ponerle una bata de baño, la acompaño junto son Sakura.

-Por favor déjenme sola- les pidió a Sakura e Ino

-No- le dijo Ino- Tenemos que ayudarte

-Solo déjanos en que te ayudemos- dijo Sakura

-Por favor- les decía Hinata cerrando los ojos- Quiero estar sola.

Sakura e Ino se vieron por un instante para que después salieran del cuarto de baño dejando sola a Hinata así como ella se las había pedido. Ya sola Hinata se sentó a la orilla de la tina y volví a llorar.

"Porqué?" se dijo Hinata, "porque lo disfrutaste y no pusiste resistencia" se regañaba; se quito la bata y se sumergió en la tina de agua tibia que le había preparado Sakura, agarro el jabón y empezó pasarlo por todo su cuerpo; esperando que el jabón quitara la sensación de los besos y caricias que Gaara le había dado; deseando que el agua y jabón se llevaran consigo la sensación de deseo que sentía en ese momento, que se llevara consigo el calor que tenia en todo su cuerpo. Tenía que olvidarlo y no dejar que volviera a suceder. "se fuerte" se volvió a decir.

Le temblaba las manos y sus piernas por igual; pero en su sexo tenia una palpitación y ansia cada vez que se limpiaba, "tengo que ser fuerte" no podía dejar que Gaara le volviera hacer eso, "la próxima vea lo. . . " y paralizo sus pensamientos. Porqué tendría que pasar otra vez! Hinata lloro de angustia y rabia, rabia por Gaara de haberle hecho eso y a ella por haberlo disfrutado. . . . "se fuerte"; pero ya no estaba tan segura de esas palabras. . . . . .


	6. Chapter 6 Humillación

CAPITULO 06 "Humillación"

-Ves- le dijo Gaara con sus sonrisa- Vino tu padre a rescatarte?

Vio que su rostro perder el color; quedo pálida, tan blanca como una hoja. Gaara que tenía aun su mano en su sexo la retiro, se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación. Dejando a Hinata aun amarrada a la cama, sus ropas rasgas y levantas. Se encontró a Sasuke y Naruto en el pasillo esperándolo.

-Que Ino y Sakura ayuden a la chica- dijo Gaara, siguió su camino hasta que llego a su habitación.

Cuando llego comenzó a quitarse la ropa, se metió a duchar, esperaba que con el agua fría bajara la temperatura de su cuerpo, la temperatura que Hinata Hyûga había despertado. Quería hacerla sufrir, por eso la había acosado, pero cual fue su sorpresa; su cuerpo se había calentado al sentir la piel de ella; su miembro estaba erecto, tanto que le ardía al tocarlo. Cerro los ojos; mala idea; por que al cerrarlos recordaba a Hinata, su piel tersa y suave, su boca dulce y su sexo caliente, gimió al recordar el contacto. "Calma" se dijo, puso sus manos a la pared y levanto su cara para que el agua fría cayera en su cuerpo. "Solo es otra más" dijo en sus pensamientos, pasaron 30 minutos para que su miembro y su corazón se calmaran. Salió y rodio su cadera con una toalla para poder salir del baño. Comenzaba a cambiarse cuando alguien toco su puerta.

-Adelante- contesto Gaara

-Piensas salir?- era Sasuke

-Si-le respondió- Algún problema?

-Ni uno- dijo Sasuke entrando y tomando asiento

-Y?

Sasuke permaneció callado, Gaara termino de vestirse y miro a Sasuke, este sabía a lo que se refería.

-Por lo que dijo Sakura, en cuanto termino de bañarse, cayo en un profundo sueño

Gaara lo observo y se disponía en salir cuando Sasuke lo detuvo.

-Gaara- le dijo- Por que lo has hecho?

-Lo que yo haga con ella, a ti no te incumbe

-Si, lo se. Pero como dijo Kakashi ayer, ella es un ser humano

-Sasuke; por que tan repentino?

-Repentino?

-Si. Es la primera vez que te preocupas por alguien que no sea Naruto o Sakura.

Sasuke, se quedo callo. Era verdad. A Naruto lo apreciaba como amigo y hermano; pero nunca se lo diría. Y a Sakura; la primera mujer que había aceptado su pasado y su presente. De ahí, sus sentimientos no cambiaban para nadie, pero ahora al escuchar de Sakura como encontró a Hinata. . . no supo por que pero un sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento surgió. Miro a Gaara; le debía mucho, si no fuese por él, tal vez en ese momento no se encontraría vivo.

-Si no me respondes. Para que quieres que yo te responda?

Dicho eso siguió su camino. Llego a su despacho y se encerró ahí.

Gaara también tenia esa pregunta en su cabeza, "Porqué?", por que cuando escucho la respiración entre cortada de la oji perlada su corazón empezó a latir de una forma indescriptible, por que cuando sintió su piel bajo su mano deseaba sentirla con todo su cuerpo, por que cuando escucho los gemidos deseo que gritara su nombre. Él; Gaara de la Arena por primera vez en su vida, estaba intrigado por una mujer que lo hacia sentir extraño en tan poco tiempo. Cerrando los ojos suspiro imaginando a una mujer oji perlada.

-Gaara- escucho, abrió los ojos y se encontró en el umbral a Naruto- Dijo Sasuke que saldrías.

Demonios! Se había olvidado por completo y lo peor aun, que no se sentía con ganas en salir esa noche.

-No saldré- dijo mirándolo- Así que esta noche pueden descansar todos

-De acuerdo le respondió, pero no se movía del umbral y su mirada miraba un lado a otro- Mmm. . . Gaara; puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Sabia lo que iría a pregunta, por que todos estaban tan interesados por la chica!

-Pregunta lo que quieras- le dijo sin apartar la vista- Pero que no se de Hinata Hyûga.

Este se mordió su labio y se rasco la cabeza; "Entonces si era de ella"

-Si no preguntas. No molestes- dijo tomando unos papel que tenia sobre su escritorio.

Paso cinco minutos hasta que escucho la puerta cerrase; tiro los papeles de nuevo al escritorio y se recostó en su silla mirando el techo de su despacho.

-Debo estar frustrado- era la única razón que tenia para sentirse de ese modo; ya llevaba mas de un mes sin tener sexo.

Se incorporo y volvió a tomar los papeles, se fijo de un sobre rojo con un sello dorado, lo tomo y lo abrió, era una invitación de una exhibición de Arte en el museo de Konoha. No le gustaba tales cosas, pero el pintor era un chico huérfano, a sus 19 años se convirtió en unos de los pintores mas cotizados del momento, Gaara lo había ayudado ya que lo conoció un día cuando estaba averiguando sobre Naruto; así que le pago los estudios con la condición que nadie se enterara, los únicos informantes de eso eran Naruto y Sasuke. Lo iba a tirar por que no le gustaba ese tipo de reunión, cuando se acordó su plática de Shino.

"Su padre llamo hoy en la mañana a la escuela avisando que su hija fue a Europa por un curso de arte"

Eso es lo que había dicho, miro el sobre de nuevo. Si era de gala y una exhibición muy importante, lo mas seguro que los altos rangos de la Konoha fueran invitados; entre ellos el "Sr." Hyûga. Empezaría su humillación pública; lo dejaría como mentiroso cuando él llegara junto a su hija; que se suponía estaba en Europa. Y así demostrarle que aun lo tenía en su poder, ya que el mismo le dio su punto débil, una chica de ojos aperlados tan brillantes como la misma luna brillando en una noche lleno de obscuridad.

En algún punto de Konoha, se encontraba la compañía de los Hyûga, el presidente de tal compañía, se encontraba en su oficina chocando hasta el ultimo detalla del trabajo de ese día. Concentrado en su trabajo escucho en el intercomunicador.

-Sr. Hyûga. El Joven maestro Neji Hyûga esta aquí para verlo.

-Hazlo pasar- dijo.

En pocos segundos se abrió la puerta, entrando un chico de un metro setenta aproximadamente, de cabello negro y largo que lo tenía amarrado, de ojos aperlados, vestía de unos jeans, camisa blanca y una chamarra de cuero.

-Tío.- dijo el chico acercándose para saludarlo.

-Neji, me alegra de ver que te encuentras bien

-Si, he estado un tanto ocupado con el torneo y los exámenes que no he tenido tiempo para venir a verlo a usted y a mi padre.

-Y dime a que se debe esta grata visita?

-Por que cree que tengo un motivo?

-Neji, te conozco desde que eras un niño y se que no vienes a buscarme solo para saludar

-Me conoce mejor que mi propio padre- dijo riendo

-Y bien? De que se trata?

-Bueno dentro de un mes un amigo tendrá una exhibición de arte en el museo de Konoha y me ha invitado a ir; pensaba en invitar a Hinata pero como se encuentra fuera de Konoha. . .

El Sr. Hyûga se quedo rígido al escuchar el nombre de su hija; tenía que buscar la manera de juntar ese dinero; pero con Madara controlando ahora el dinero; no tenia opción mas que esperar y rezar de que su hija no estuviera en peligro; después de que Gaara se fuera del lago, empezó ha repetirse pero lo que había hecho no se podía remediar, ni podía retroceder el tiempo.

-Tío!

Escucho y miro a Neji que lo veía preocupado, había dejado de escucharlo.

-Lo siento hijo, es que he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente que mi mente esta en todos lados menos en mi cabeza.

-Bueno, por la misma razón acompáñame; si no estoy mal a ti también te invitaron

-Si, pero…

-Vamos tío, no le hará daño!

Lo vio sonreír al decir eso, no pudo evitar reírse. Porque no, solo seria una noche.

-Bien- le dijo sonriéndole- te veo en el museo esa noche a las 8:30

Gaara vestía de un traje negro y corbata a juego, se encontraba en el vestíbulo esperando a una chica de ojos perlados; durante el mes no la volvió a verla. No quería verla; ya que suficiente tenia de verla en sus sueños como para verla frente a frente Solo sabia como se encontraba a través de Sakura e Ino. Sabia que se encontraba bien y que a veces ayudaba a las chicas, justificando que se aburría. Esa noche le tenía más de una sorpresa, esa noche le demostraría al Sr. Hyûga que el tiempo corría en su contra.

-Gaara-sama- escucho en su espalda, se volteo y se encontró con la chica rubia.

-Y la chica.

-Dice que no quiere ir.

-No le estoy preguntando si quiere o no

-Lo se pero. . .

-O la traes a las buenas o tú pagaras las consecuencias.

Ino quedo callada, dándose la vuelta en busca a Hinata. A su lado se encontraba Sasuke y Naruto.

-Tu hermana no se le quita lo insolente- le dijo Gaara- Bájaselo o se lo bajo yo.

-Hablare con ella cuando regrese

-Eso espero, por que no perdonare otra. Aun siendo tu hermana.

En ese momento bajo la chica que Gaara esperaba, con un vestido sin mangas de color lila con pedrería moradas de adorno, zapatilla de tacón plateado. Su cabello laceado adornado con un prendedor en forma de flor y levemente maquillada. Gaara solo la recordaba en sus sueños, y ahora sabía que tomo la decisión correcta en no verla; su corazón empezó a latir como en aquella ocasión.

-Ya estoy aquí, así que no le hagas nada a Ino- dijo la oji perlada

Gaara solo miro a la chica ya mencionada, mirándola fríamente hasta que ella quedo pálida y sus ojos temblorosos; la perdonaría esa vez ya que es noche seria muy satisfactoria para él.

-Vamos- le dijo a la oji perlada, tomándola del brazo; de tras de ellos les siguió Sasuke y Naruto.

Después de 45 minutos de un gélido silencio llegaron al museo, cuando Gaara bajo del auto todos los que se encontraban; reporteros, empresarios, clientes y gente común se quedaron en silencio y con mucho asombro al verlo llegar. No era normal verlo en esa clase de reuniones, algunos miraban con miedo, otros con odio y otros de envidia por la chica que bajaba tras el.

"Ella no es Hinata Hyûga?" se escuchaba decir entre la multitud "La chica es muy hermosa" "Que hace Gaara de la Arena aquí?" "Porqué vienen juntos?"

Haciendo casi omiso lo que oía, la tomo de la cintura acercándola a él, entraron al museo ya un seguían los rumores por donde pasaban

-Gaara-san!- escucho, miro y se encontró con un chico de ojos negros, cabello del mismo color corto y tez mas blanca de lo normal- Me alegro de ver que haya venido

-Sai- dijo- Felicidades por tu exhibición.

-Gracias- dijo sonriéndole- Naruto! Sasuke! Me alegro que hayan venido igual

-Sabes que siempre acompañamos a Gaara- le respondió Sasuke

-Además no podíamos perdernos tu exhi. . . exhi. . agh! Como se llame- le dijo sonriendo Naruto

-Nunca cambiaras Naruto- y los empezaron a reír, fue que Sai se fijo en la acompañante de Gaara- Tu no eres Hinata Hyûga?

-Si

-Vaya! No sabias que conocieras a Hinata Hyûga, Gaara-san- le dijo- Sabe que tu padre esta aquí?- le pregunto a Hinata.

Ante que ella respondiera, los mormullos se hicieron mas intenso, Gaara miro a su lado derecho y a unos pocos se encontraba el Sr. Hyûga mirándolo, su rostro expresaba sorpresa al verlo junto con su hija, Gaara le sonrío cínicamente, al lado de él se encontraba un chico de cabello largo y ojos aperlados, si su mente no se equivocaba era Neji Hyûga, el prometido de la chica que tenia abrazada, quien se había puesto rígida al percatarse de las dos personas presentes. El chico se acercó, mirándolo con ira.

-Hinata?- dijo- Que haces aquí? Y con él?- dijo señalando a Gaara.

-Neji!- su voz empezó a temblar- Neji! Por favor. . . te lo explicare. . .

-Explicarme!- y miro a Gaara a los ojos- No sé que has hecho pero ella es mi prometida- y tomo a Hinata de una mano para separarla de él.

Pero Gaara la abrazo mas fuerte haciendo que Hinata emitir un leve grito.

-Por si no lo sabias ella es mía- Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- Es de mi propiedad. Si no me crees pregúntale a tu tío- lo ultimo lo dijo mirando al Sr. Hyûga.

-Hinata no es una cosa para decir que es de tu propiedad!- dijo Neji.

Lo agarro de su saco para pegarle pero en una fracción de segundos en su cabeza le apuntaba Naruto con una pistola y en su cuello tenia una daga que Sasuke se le acercaba mas hasta que un hilo de sangre salió.

-Vamos Sr. Hyûga- dijo Gaara- Dígale que Hinata me pertenece ya que usted me la otorgo.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar, Neji no podía moverse ya que los dos se lo impedían, el Sr. Hyûga no podía articular palabra alguna y la chica que tenia a su lado temblaba. Pero como no obtuvo respuesta, tomo a Hinata y la beso frente a todos, ella empezó forcejear; la tomo de las manos poniéndoselas en su espalda, cuando abrió la boca para gritar pero el la callo metiéndole la lengua para detener el grito. Fue cuando sintió algo salado en el beso, cuando el dejo de besar vio a Hinata llorar. Miro al chico que aun seguía prisionero de Sasuke y Naruto, hizo una señal con las manos, ambos al mismo momento le dieron una patada en el estomago y otra en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

-Sr. Hyûga- le dijo tomando a Hinata de un brazo- Espero que le haya gustado la velada.

Se dio la vuelta, llevando consigo a rastras a Hinata. Dejando a Un Hyûga humillado públicamente. . . .

Aquí les dejo un cortito avance del próximo capi! (o.O)

-Por que lo has hecho- dijo gritando con sus ojos aperlados- Que crees que soy?! Un Juguete?!

Gaara le sonrió y se acercó a ella, tanto que sentía su calor

-Si- dijo con sus ojos llenos de deseo- Eres mi juguete. . . mi juguete sexual.

La tomo de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo y besándola salvajemente

Bueno ARIGATO POR LEER EL FANFIC!


	7. Chapter 7 Juguete

CAPITULO 07 "Juguete"

De regreso nadie se atrevió en hablar, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos; pero los chicos se daban cuenta que la chica de ojos aperlados temblaba y que en sus ojos contenía las lagrimas. Llegaron a la casa y ella bajo corriendo sin esperar los demás. Entro a su habitación y se acostó bocabajo llorando sin percatarse que Sakura e Ino estaban ahí.

-Hinata!- le dijo la peli rosa- Que sucede?!

-Por favor!- dijo sin levantarse la cara- Déjenme sola!

-Otra vez!- grito la rubia-Que te hizo Gaara esta vez?!

-Lo que le haya hecho no te incumbe- escucharon una voz desde la puerta

Hinata volvió a quedarse rígida, mientras las otras dos se incorporaban.

-Ga. . . Ga. . . – su voz no formulaba la palabra

-Déjenos solos- les dijo mirándolas a los ojos- Antes que me arrepienta y les de un castigo.

Se miraron entre ellas y salieron de la habitación. A solas, se hizo un silencio que fue roto por el leve llanto de la chica.

-Deja de llorar- dijo acercándose a la cama-Me fastidia escuchar cualquier clase de llanto.

Hinata agarro una almohada y se la tiro; pero el la esquivo con facilidad. Mirándose a los ojos sin decir una palabra; la mirada de el no mostraba sentimiento algunos, eran témpanos de hielo; la de ella mostraban odio, resentimiento e ira por el chico en cuestión. Él se acercó a ella sin apartar la mirada. Cosa que ella no lo haría, durante todo ese mes le había agradecido al todo poderoso por no verlo y así ella estar preparada para enfrentarse al chico que tenia de frente.

-Como pudiste?!- le dijo, aun no podía creerlo. Por fin pudo ver a su padre; pero no espera ver a Neji, su prometido- No te basta en querer destruir a mi padre! Ahora quieres humillarnos! No te basta en tenerme prisionera contra mi voluntad!

-Sabes que no esta prisionera- dijo con su voz calmada y helada- Tú y tu padre estaban de acuerdo. Tu padre te ofreció y tú te ofreciste. Yo solo acepte.

Hinata lo miro con sus ojos aperlados, y sus lágrimas brotaron, no de tristeza, no de dolor, lloraba de humillación, de a verlo escuchado decir esas palabras frente a toda la alta sociedad y amigos presentes en aquella exhibición.

Porqué los has hecho?!- dijo gritando y mirándolo con sus ojos aperlados llenos de lagrimas-Que crees que soy?! Un objeto?! Un mueble?! Un juguete!

Gaara la miro, era la primera vez que alguien le levantaba la voz, y fijo en sus ojos, ya no había miedo a pesar que las lágrimas brotaban en ellos. Sonrío y se acercó a ella, sintiendo su calor y su respiración agitada.

-Si- dijo, levantando su mano tocando su mejilla donde caía una lagrima, Hinata vio que en sus ojos frio cambiaban a un calor llena de deseo- Eres un juguete. . . . Mi juguete. . . Mi juguete sexual.

La tomo de su cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo y basándola salvajemente; Hinata se resistía, pero el la tomo de las manos y la acostó en la cama poniéndose encima de ella pero sin interrumpir el beso.

Hinata no quería pasar por la otra vez, pero el beso hizo sentir un inmenso calor, el mismo calor, el beso que empezó salvaje ahora era tierno, ella ya no pudo resistirse, le devolvió el beso, sintiendo con su lengua un deseo frenético. Las manos de empezaron en acariciar sus senos haciendo que ella se pegara mas a él. La empezó a besar en el cuello mientras le quitaba el vestido. Ella no sabia del porque pero sus manos empezaron a moverse sola, quitándole a el la corbata y sus saco, para que después desabrochara la camisa, él ya le había quitado el vestido dejándola sola con la ropa interior, le beso los senos mientras le quitaba el sostén y ella gemía tocándole el cabello, sentía un estorbo el pantalón que aun el tenia, entonces empezó a desabrochárselos, besándola en la boca él se termino a desvestir y quitándole la ultima prenda que tenia ella, las bragas, un con el beso y sus lenguas tocando, le introdujo un dedo en sus sexo, haciéndola a ella removerse debajo de él, siguieron besándose y el seguía el ritmo de sus besos moviendo el dedo, cuan ella sentía que el calor estallaría el saco su dedo en su sexo, abriéndole las piernas se poso en medio, sus besos se hicieron mas intensos cuando sintió que algo entraba en su sexo que no era su dedo, empezó a apartarse de el por que le dolía pero el la tomo de las caderas con su mano para detenerla y besándola mas salvaje, un fuete dolor sintió cuando lo entro en ella haciéndola gritar aun cuando la seguía besando, el dolor era intenso, tanto que le araño la espalda de él, pero tal parece que no le importo, ya que empezó a moverse, haciéndola sentir dolor pero la vez deseando que se moviera mas rápido y profundo, le besaba el cuelo los senos mientras le acariciaba su muslo, caderas , cintura. Ella lo abrazaba rasguñando y acariciando su espalda por cada embestida que él le daba, se besaban como si fueran a perderse en un instante, el calor era mas intenso que antes, levantando las caderas para darle mejor acceso a ella, sus embestidas empezaron a profundizar y sus movimientos mas rápidos; ella empezó a sentirse que se perdía hasta que grito; con su grito él se movió mas deprisa hasta que el grito mas fuerte y sus movimientos lentos hasta quedarse quieto.

El la miro el rostro de ella, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, su boca entre abierta y su respiración entre cortada. Cuando ella empezó abrirse lentamente, sintió que su corazón se contraía y que su miembro volvía a despertar al ver los ojos aperlados como la misma luna, se retiro en su interior y la tapo con las sabanas. Y empezó a vestirse pero no se abrocho la camisa ni se puso la corbata.

-Ahora me perteneces en cuerpo y alma. . . mi juegue de la luna- dicho eso se dio la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

"Ahora me perteneces en cuerpo y alma. . . mi juegue de la luna- dicho eso se dio la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación."

Hinata un oía esa palabras después de que el saliera; aun oía la puerta cerrar se como si fueran las puertas de su antigua vida. ; No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Le entrego a él lo que tanto añoraba entregarle a Neji; y lo peor fue que lo disfruta y se perdiera entre ese deseo frenético que le había dado y hecho sentir.

Se levanto de la cama con la sabana envolviendo su cuerpo para dirigirse al baño, pero sus piernas temblaban y sentía un liquido salir de ella, camino hasta llegar y meterse a la ducha tirando la sabana aun lado. Empezó a enjabonarse pero sentía que el jabón no borraba la sensación de las caricias ni de los besos

Termino de ducharse y se puso una bata, se acercó al espejo y se fijo en su rostro, "quien es" se decía, no reconocía a la chica reflejada en el, agacho su mirada para verse las manos pero algo le llamo la atención en su pecho, se abro la bata y miro que en todo el pecho tenia varias marcas de pequeñas coloradas. Eran marcas los besos que él le había dado, se abrazó a ella misma y empezó a llorar, lágrimas de una nueva Hinata Hyûga.

Gaara se encontraba en la ducha, sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía a mil por hora. En toda su vida era la primera vez que al tener sexo se sentía de esa forma. El deseo que le despertaba la chica no se había apagado al estar con ella, sino todo lo contrario, deseaba más. El calor no se apagaba ni aun después de haberla dejando, ni siquiera con la ducha de agua fría lo hacia.

Cerró la llave de la regadera y salió, tapándose con una toalla la cintura. Se secaba el cabello con otra cuando tocaron su puerta.

-Adelante- dijo y entro el peli plateado- que sucede Kakashi

-Kiba y Shino llamaron para preguntar a que hora deben de llegar mañana

-Mierda!- dijo, se le había olvidado por completo de ellos- Diles que estén aquí a las 6:00 am, ni un minuto después

-De acuerdo

Y salió de la habitación, ya estando solo Gaara, se sentó en su cama, como pudo olvidarse por completo lo que tenia que decirle a ella cuando entro en su habitación! Claro sabia; sabia del porqué; por esos ojos aperlados parecidos a la luna, se había olvidado por completo en decirle ese punto. Esa noche empezó a darle mensaje al Sr. Hyûga, mensajes que le decía que el tiempo corre si no se apresuraba en devolverle lo que le debía. A partir de ese momento el Sr. Hyûga sabría con sangre quien era Gaara de la Arena.

Mientras en la casa de los Hyûga, Neji Hyûga estaba sorprendido al escuchar todo de parte de su tío, no daba crédito que lo que acababa de escuchar, su propio tío había entregado a Hinata en la manos de un ser despreciable. Se levanto donde se encontraba sentado y se acercó a él, dándole un fuerte puñetazo que le hizo sangrar la boca.

-Tu!. . . Tu!. . . . Tu maldita rata de alcantarilla!- le grito- Tu que has alardeado de tener instinto en los negocios, has hecho que Hinata pague tu error!

-Sé que no lo que hice fue la barbaridad de la vida- le respondió- Pero ya no puedo hacer nada!

-Porqué no?!; Por el maldito dinero que le debes a ese criminal?!

-Es una fuerte cantidad que no yo puedo juntar menos de un año!

-Si lo sabias para que tenias que entregar a Hinata!

-Ella también. . . .

-También que! Ella lo hubiera aceptado aun si significaba morir por ti!

Lo soltó y se alejó de si tío.

-Pero no te preocupes Gaara no le hará daño.

-Y crees la palabra de ese tipo?!- le dijo indignado- Si la golpea?! Si la lastima?! O si la viola?!

-Gaara no haría tal cosa

-Por el amor de Dios! Es un asesino a sangre fría y crees realmente que no le haría nada a Hinata!

Dicho eso salió de la casa, furioso por lo que acababa de descubrir, tenia que alejarse antes que un crimen, como matar a su propio tío. Saco su celular en uno de sus bolsillos y marco un número

-Diga- dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-Ten ten- dijo aun caminando hasta llegar a su coche- Dile a Lee que vaya a tu casa, necesito de su ayuda.

Y colgó para entrar a su coche y alejarse de la tentación en cometer cierto crimen.

-Hinata- escuchaba entre sus sueños-Hinata, despierta!

Hinata abrió lentamente sus ojos, lo cual le ardían por tanto llorar y se encontró con Ino

-Vamos despierta- le decía ella levantando la sabana- tiene que bañarse y cambiarse rápido.

Sin ninguna queja se levanto y se metió a bañar, ya despejada la cabeza y refrescada por el baño; salió y se puso la bata entrando a la habitación encontró a Ino angustiada y preocupada. La miro extrañada y se fijo del por qué. Ella miraba la mancha de sangre que había en su cama. Ino solo la miro y quito las sabanas, ella agradeció de no preguntar por qué no se sentiría a gusto en hablarlo.

-Y mi ropa?- pregunto

La chica solo le entrego una percha con un uniforme

-Y esto?

-Gaara-sama dijo que vas a la prepa hoy- le respondió acomodando la cama

-Como?! Y sin consultármelo?!- Grito- Que se a creído! Que piensa que soy!

-Gaara-sama sabia que diría eso- la miro a los ojos muy seria- El me dijo que te recordara que eres su. . . que eres su juguete


	8. Chapter 8 Impotencia

CAPITULO 08 "Impotencia"

-Hinata- escuchaba entre sus sueños-Hinata, despierta!

Hinata abrió lentamente sus ojos, lo cual le ardían por tanto llorar y se encontró con Ino.

-Vamos despierta- le decía ella levantando la sabana- tiene que bañarse y cambiarse rápido.

Sin ninguna queja se levanto y se metió a bañar, ya despejada la cabeza y refrescada por el baño; salió y se puso la bata entrando a la habitación encontró a Ino angustiada y preocupada. La miro extrañada y se fijo del porqué. Ella miraba la mancha de sangre que había en su cama. Ino solo la miro y quito las sabanas, ella agradeció de no preguntar por qué no se sentiría a gusto en hablarlo.

-Y mi ropa?- pregunto

La chica solo le entrego una percha con un uniforme

-Y esto?

-Gaara-sama dijo que vas a la prepa hoy- le respondió acomodando la cama

-Como?! Y sin consultármelo?!- Grito- Que se a creído! Que piensa que soy!

-Gaara-sama sabia que diría eso- la miro a los ojos muy seria- El me dijo que te recordara que eres su. . . que eres su juguete

Hinata quedo con la boca abierta! Como se atrevía en mandárselo a decir a uno de los empleados! Sin decir nada; ya que no tenía nada que decir; entro de nuevo al baño para cambiarse. A los pocos minutos salió.

-Vamos al comedor- le dijo la chica- El desayuno ya debió de ser servido

-Espera!

-Si.

-Como que al comedor? Desde que llegue aquí he comido en mi habitación?!

-Son órdenes de Gaara-sama

-Esto ya es pasarse de la raya!

Y salió de su habitación muy enojada, demasiado diría, ya que por mas que Ino le decía que esperaba ella no la escuchaba; encontró al le había "ordenado" sentado en el comedor leyendo el periódico y tomando una taza de café, pero al verlo su corazón empezó a latir deprisa y su mente empezó a recordar el sucedo de la noche; su rostro enrojeció y su respiración se aceleró.

-Hinata!- dijo Ino ya a su lado y agitada por correr- Le. . . dije. . . . Que. . . . . esperara

Al escucharla, Gaara volteo a ver y sus miradas se encontraron, haciendo que el corazón se acelerara más de lo que estaba.

-Veo que ya estas aquí- le dijo cerrando el periódico- Desayuna o se te hará tarde en llegar a la escuela.

Mierda! Se le olvido del por que había bajado deprisa y en busca de él.

-Se puede saber porque de pronto tengo que ir?!

-No te aburres estar en cerrada- tomo su taza para beberlo y respondió- Eso fue lo que le dijiste a Sakura e Ino

-Pero. . . . Pero porque!

-Por que yo lo ordeno- la miro a sus ojos y continuo- Además haces perder el tiempo a mis empleados

-Yo que?!

-Deja de gritar quieres! Tanto grito me fastidia la mierda!

-A ti todo te fastidia la mierda!

-Sabes- le dijo levantándose y acercándose a ella- Solo porque tuvimos sexo no significa que puedas gritarme.

Y el rostro de ella enrojeció y después quedara pálida de asombro y susto cuando vio que en el comedor estaban Naruto, Sasuke y dos chicos más, quienes habían presenciado y escuchado la discusión de ellos dos, Gaara se percato de ello, la tomo de la mano y la hizo sentarse en una silla cerca donde estaba el.

-Es tu castigo- dijo después de sentarte- Come.

Frente a ella había un plato lleno de frutas recién cortada, una taza de café, un vaso de jugo de naranja y un plato con pan tostado. De reojo visualizo que los demás seguían comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Vas a ir a tu escuela- decía él – Pero no sola. Tendrás guardaespaldas.

-Que! Porqué?!

-Por que si- dijo mirándola- Sus nombres son Shino Y Kiba

Volteo a ver a los chicos en cuestión, ya conocía a Naruto y Sasuke entonces los otros dos deberían de ser ellos.

-Soy Kiba- dijo un chico de cabello marrón algo despeinado, ojos a un poco achinados, tenía unos tatuajes raros en el rostro, vestía de una camisa negra

-Shino- fue todo lo que dijo el chico de tez clara, no sabía el color de sus ojos ya que tenía puesto unos lentes de sol, su pelo era corto y chino pero usaba un pañuelo amarrado en su frente.

-Los conozco en algún lugar?

-Si- le respondió el chico tatuado- vamos a la misma escuela.

-Entonces. . . Ustedes. . . . Él. . . Como- no sabia como formular las palabras, miro a Gaara que un seguía leyendo otro periódico. Realmente tenía tanta influencia. Si no recordaba mal, ellos eran hijos de un político y hermano de una gran arqueóloga.

De donde demonios los conectaban a ellos dos con un Yakuza del nivel tan temible como era Gaara de la Arena! Empezó a comer pero la comida no le sentía ni un sabor, cada día que pasaba describía lo que es el mundo de la Mafia, el mundo de un Yakuza. .

-Neji!- decía una chica de cabello castaño amarrado de dos coletas- Anoche no llegaste y eso que fue insoportable d soportar a Lee!

-Lo siento Ten Ten- le dijo cuando se acercó a ella- Ayer después que te hable, me fui a otro lugar para calmar mi ira y cuando me di cuenta ya había amanecido

-Y quien hizo despertar tu ira?!

-Mi tío

-Vaya! Y cual fue el motivo?

-Hinata

Se quedaron en silencio, Ten Ten sabía la clase de amor que le tenía él a ella; pero eso no impidió a que ella se enamorara de él, un amor no correspondido. Por eso se conformo en ser solo su amiga.

-Por que peleaste con tu tío por ella?

-Esperemos a Lee- dijo con una mirada triste- Les contare a los dos juntos, ya que no quiero repetirlo.

Era la primera ves que ella lo miraba de esa manera, quería abrazarlo, consolarlo, decirle que lo que haya sucedido todo saldría bien, iba hablar cuando un chico de cabello negro, cejas juntas y pantalón negro y camisa verde se acercaba a ellos.

-Neji! Ten Ten!- dijo al estar a su lado- Disculpen la tardanza, es que mi tío Guy me dijo que lo ayudara en algo.

-No te preocupes Lee yo acabo de llegar- dijo el chico oji perlado- Bien; le diré del por que les pedí que se reunieran…

-Antes de eso Neji- le dijo el chico- Hinata acaba de llegar junto con dos tipos; con una aura tan poca amigable

-Hinata?!- Dijo la chica- No que estaba en Europa?

El oji perlado abrió demasiado sus ojos y volteo a ver al chico

-Estas seguro?!- le dijo amarrándolo de los brazos fuete- Con quien esta con un chico de cabello rojo, rubio o negro?! Responde Lee?!

-Basta Neji! Vas a lastimar a Lee!

-Responde?!- le decía sin escuchar a la chica

-No- dijo asustado- si no estoy mal esta con Kiba y Shino.

-Con quien?!- dijo la chica

Shino y Kiba, se corría los rumores que cuando sus familias estaban en la quiebra, de la nada se recuperaron, pero detrás de esa recuperación se decía que se encontraba la mafia, que ellos hicieron un pacto de sangre por generación a serles fiel, aun si les constaba la muerte.

-En donde los viste?!

-Cerca del patio que da a la Iglesia.

Neji lo soltó y corrió donde el chico le dijo, de tras le siguió Ten Ten, corrió sin importar quien estuviera en su camino; al llegar al campo vio a Hinata en una banca leyendo un libro, recostado de la banca estaba parado Shino y cerca de ellos estaba Kiba jugando como siempre con su cachorro. Camino despacio sin aparatar la mirada de ella quien no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Hinata!- dijo ya estando cerca, ella dio un ligero brinco y levanto su mirada- Hinata!

Le iba a tomar de las manos cuando el chico con gafas de sol lo detuvo.

-Que quieres?

-No te metas?- le dijo soltándose- Quiero hablar con mi prometida

-Eso no fue lo que escuchamos- dijo el otro acercándose a ellos- No puedes hablar con ella sin nuestro consentimiento.

-Kiba! Shino! Por favor solo déjenme hablar con el un momento- le decía la chica oji perlada.

-Lo siento, pero ordenes son ordenes- le contesto el chico tatuado.

-No se quien los haya contratado pero les pagare si nos dejan solo- le dijo Neji

-Aquí no es cuestión de dinero- le contesto Shino

-Si no de órdenes y nosotros la cumplimos- afirmo Kiba

-Hinata-sama, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí- dijo Shino

-Per….

-Hinata-sama, vámonos- dijo Shino con otro tono de voz

Ella miro a Neji con ojos tristes

-Lo siento Neji, te prometo que todo te lo explicare.

Solo un paso dio cuando Neji la tomo del brazo derecho impidiendo en avanzar.

-Se lo sucedió y todo lo demás, tu padre. . .

Y de nueva cuenta; por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas la cabeza de Neji era apuntado con pistola

-Te dijimos que no podías hablar con ella- le dijo Shino quitando el seguro a su pistola

-Por que nadie nos escucha- le dijo Kiba sonriendo y haciendo lo mismo

-Por Favor no le hagan daño!- Dijo Hinata- Se los ruego!

Neji solo miro a los dos chicos.

-Así que Gaara de la Arena fue quien los contrato?- dijo con una leve sonrisa- Por que no me sorprende?

-Neji! Por favor no sigas! Te prometo que hablare contigo pero no ahora!

-Cuando?!- le dijo apretando su brazo

-Pronto!

-Suéltala!- dijeron los dos chicos armados

-Neji!

Hinata lloraba, el la soltó lento, mirando a la chica que amaba desde niños, a la que se prometió a si mismo protegerla, y ahora todos esos años de entrenamiento no podían servirle de nada, sus ojos aperlados que tanto quería, por ser los mismo que su amada, brotaron lagrimas de impotencia. Vio que Shino la agarra de un brazo y la alejaba de él. Mientras que el otro de rostro tatuado aun le apuntaba con el arma.

-Te lo diré solo una vez- le dijo aun apuntándole- Aléjate de ella, si no quieres que en tu funeral sea pronto.

Después se alejó aun con la arma en la mano.

-Neji!

Su volteo su mirada y se encontró con Ten Ten, su rostro había perdido color y su mirada mostraba miedo.

-Que paso?- le dijo mientras le tomaba una mano- Por qué?!

Entonces el grito, un grito desgarrado y de dolor, en su corazón sentía impotencia; su prima, amiga, prometida y amada; no la podía proteger. Él que creía que nada y nadie podía hacerlos separar, ahora un abismo de nombre Gaara de la Arena los se paraba.

-Maldita sea! Maldito bastardo! Juro que te encontrare y te matare! Te matare con mis propias manos!


	9. Chapter 9 Conspiración

CAPITULO 09 "Conspiración"

"Ahora me perteneces en cuerpo y alma" De donde le había salido esas palabras?! Gaara se encontraba en su despacho recordando lo sucedido con él y la chica de ojos aperlados; se alegraba de haberla enviado a su escuela, ya que si estuviera en ese momento en la casa lo mas seguro que la buscaría y. . . y que! Era solo una chica más, otra cualquiera que la llevaba en la cama. No tenía nada especial. Nada, solo era un medio para destrozar por completo al padre de ella.

-Gaara- escucho una voz, volteo su mirada y se encontró a sus dos mas fieles de sus hombres; Naruto y Sasuke- Aquí están los nombres de aquellos no han pagado su cuota en la región sur.

Tomo los papeles que le daba y los empezó a leer, mientras que ellos se sentaran en un sofá que se encontraba en el despacho. Haciendo que el rubio de oji azulado se durmiera al instante.

-Karin aun sigue en esa región?- les pregunto al cabo de unos minutos

-Si

-Dile que vaya darles una visita a estas personas

-A todas?

-Algún problema?

-Ni una, es solo que Karin es muy sádica en hacer sus "visitas"; en ves que te paguen abra cuerpos por donde quier en esa región.

-Peor para ellos.

-Ramen- decía el rubio con la cabeza boca arriba y rascándose el estomago

-A veces me pregunto si siempre sueña con Ramen- dijo el chico de cabello negro

-Despiértalo y vayan hacer su trabajo- le decía mientras leía otros papeles

-De acuerdo- se levanto y de una patada tiro al rubio del sofá, haciendo que se golpear la cabeza con la misita que estaba cerca.

-Mierda!- grito ya despierto y tocando se la frente- Por que siempre me despiertas en este modo!

-Si quieres la próxima vez le digo a Ino que venga despertarte

-No, no, no- le dijo con las manos- Puedo soportar tu forma pero la de ella….-. lo dijo con una cara de susto- Dejémoslo así quieres. Y a todo esto para que me despiertas?

-Para que te contarte?- le dijo Gaara mirándolo seriamente

-Ha… Mmm….- dijo tocándose su barbilla- Para hacerte compañía?

Los dos lo miraban fríamente y en completo silencio mientras el rubio se reía, pero al percatarse que era el único; se callo y los miro a los dos

-Vamos solo era una broma?

-Levántate que tenemos trabajo que hacer- le dijo es pelinegro mientras salía del despacho

-Que genio! Me pregunto que le vio Sakura?

Gaara los vio salir de su despacho; recordó como los encontró hace más de tres años. Cada uno sufriendo su pérdida. "Trabaja para mi y ten un motivo para vivir" esas fueron sus palabras para ellos. Sus miradas eran de hielo y dolor; esa misma mirada la tenia el. Por eso cuando los saco a cada uno en su encierro, les pago los estudios de todo tipo para que fueran sus mejores hombres de confianza, solo ellos podían entender el gran dolor y agonía que tenia en su interior. Tocaron a la puerta alejando sus pensamientos.

-Adelante

-Gaara-sama- le dijo la chica peli rosada- tiene una llamada en la uno

-Gracias, puedes retirarte- tomo el teléfono y escucho cerrarse la puerta, sabia quien le llamaba –Que sucede?

-El chico Hyûga intento hablar con Hinata-san- dijo en el otro lado de la línea

-Y?

-Cuando le íbamos a llevar a otro lado el la tomo del brazo impidiéndolo, tuvimos que sacar las armas para que la soltara, fue cuando menciono tu nombre, no parecía sorprendido.

-Chico listo para su edad

-Me aleje con Hinata-san y Kiba se quedo con el mientras yo me iba, al poco rato nos alcanzo.

-Que le dijo Hyûga a ella?

-Por lo poco que dijo, sabe lo sucedido contigo y el padre de ella

-Así que el Sr. Hyûga se lo dijo

-Por lo visto si

-Y donde esta ella?

-Con Kiba en la biblioteca

-Bien, no la dejen sola ni un momento, presiento que a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán interesantes

-De acuerdo

Dicho eso, colgó. Gaara se recostó en su silla y sonrío para si mismo; ya no le interesaba el dinero ahora querida ver que tanto harían los Hyûga para rescatar a la chica oji perlada.

-Solo quiero ver que lo intenten

-Y que harás- le decía el chico de cejas pobladas después de escuchar a su amigo sobre lo sucedido de su prometida

-Rescatarla de ese criminal antes que le haga daño- le contesto

-Pero no están simple!- le dijo la chica de las coletas

-No me importa el como! Tengo que salvarla y pronto!

-Nosotros te entendemos, pero recuerda que estamos hablando de Gaara de la Arena- le dijo el chico de las cejas- No es cualquier criminal

-Lee tiene razón- le dijo la chica tocándole el hombro- Rescatarla aunque lo intentes. . . es imposible

-Ustedes no lo entienden!- les grito a los dos- Le prometí protegerla! Y ahora cuando más me necesita ustedes me dice que es imposible!

-Neji. . . – le dijo el chico con tristeza

-Dime Lee; alguna vez has amado a una persona? Sabes lo que significa amar?

-Si lo se- le dijo- pero no la he visto desde hace cinco años

-Cálmate Neji; tienes que pensar con la cabeza y sangre fría

-Tienes razón Ten Ten- dijo suspirando- Perdónenme; es solo que. . .

-No te preocupes- le dijo el chico

-Ahora tenemos que hacer que Shino y Kiba la dejen sola por unos minuto y así tu puedas hablar con ella- dijo pensativamente- Ya lo tengo!

-Tan rápido!- dijo Lee

-Hay un lugar donde ellos no la pueden acompañar- dijo sonriendo ampliamente- Dime Neji, te atreverías hacer algo estupido?

Los dos chicos la miraban con cierta curiosidad sin imaginar la ocurrencia de su amiga tenia en mente. . . .

-Es necesario que me sigan a todos lados?- Pregunto Hinata al chico que estaba sentado y leyendo frente a ella

-Sip- dijo sin levantar la vista en su manga

-Y donde esta Shino?- dijo mirando a su alrededor

-Fue hacer una llamada- dijo aun en su lectura- No podemos hablar aquí así que salio por un momento

-Mmm. . . – dijo ella- Y que lees?

-Un manga- dijo el- Se llama "Naruto"- y empezó a reír- Ahora que lo pienso es el mismo nombre que el idiota de cierto rubio que conozco- dijo sin pararse de reír.

-Deja de reír- dijo Shino en ese momento que se acercaba a ellos- O no sacaran de la biblioteca y Hinata-san tiene que ponerse al corriente por el mes que falto.

-Ho! Perdón- dijo callándose y leyendo nuevamente.

-Cual es su siguiente clase de ustedes?- les pregunto curiosa

-Cual es la tuya?- dijo Shino

-Biología.

-Entonces es esa- dijo Shino tomando un libro para leer

-Desde que llegamos han ido a las tres clase que he ido yo- les dijo- Y es extraño ya que nunca los había visto en ellas

-Tuvimos que cambiar nuestras clases- respondió Shino

-Y por que?

-Son ordenes- esta vez le respondió Kiba sin mirarla

-De Gaara?

Los dos quedaron callados, como si no la hubieran escuchado.

-Y por que?!

-Hinata-san, estudie por favor- le dijo Shino

-Pero. . . .

-Hinata!

Escucho una voz interrumpiéndola, volteo al mismo tiempo que los dos chicos lo hacían, se acercaba una chica de dos coletas acercándose.

-Que bueno que te encuentro!- dijo agitadamente

-Ten Ten!- dijo ella alegre- Que te trae por la biblioteca?

-Necesito de tu ayuda- le decía tomándola de las manos- Por favor acompáñame

La tiraba de ella haciéndola levantarse, el mismo instante los chicos hacían lo mismo.

-Y ustedes quienes son?- les pregunto la chica inocentemente

-Nosotros. . . –dijo Shino

-Somos los nuevos mejores amigos de Hinata-san!- dijo Kiba sonriéndole

-Mmm…-dijo ella mirándolos de pies a cabeza- Como te decía Hinata, necesito que me acompañes!

-Pero para que?!- le decía la ojiperlada

-Por lo de siempre- le dijo tímidamente

-Ha! Eso- dijo ella- Esta bien vamos.

Y la siguió, pero los chicos también la seguían

-Que sucede?- les pregunto Ten Ten

-Eto. . . nosotros las acompañamos- le dijo Kiba

-Están seguros?- le dijo ella

-Si- fue la respuesta de Shino

-Como quieran- les dijo la chica de coletas, jalando a Hinata para que no les digiera nada

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a su destino y los chicos miraron lo que decía el letrero "Mujeres"; era el vestuario de las chicas! Ellos se miraron a los ojos sonrojándose, no podían entrar ahí!

-Vamos entren- les dijo inocentemente

-Ten Ten, espera! Ellos no pueden entrar ahí!

-Pero ellos dijeron que venían?

-Por Dios!- dijo Hinata volteándose a ellos- Me pueden esperar no tardare

-Quince minutos- le dijo Kiba aun colorado

-Si no sales en ese tiempo entraremos- aun con las gafas de sol Hinata pudo percatarse que también estaba colorado.

-Ahora si nos disculpan- dijo la chica jalando a Hinata.

-A ver Ten Ten- dijo ella ya adentro del vestuario- Como. . .

Se quedo callada al ver que en una de las banca se encontraba un chico de ojos aperlados como ella.

-Ne. . .

-No grites!- le dijo Ten Ten tapándole la boca- Si gritas ellos entraran y descubrirán a Neji

Hinata la vio y asintió la cabeza, para que después corriera para abrazar a su prometido; a Neji Hyûga.

-Pequeña- le decía él- Es un alivio poder abrazarte

-Neji!- dijo ella lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos- Pero como. . .

-Fue idea de Ten Ten- le dijo el tocándole una mejilla y mirando a su amiga- Cuando me lo dijo creí que estaba loca

-Bueno, un chico no puede entrar aun territorio de una chica si no es invitado por ella- le dijo sonriéndoles- Vamos! Apresúrense por que solo nos dieron quince minutos y ya pasaron cinco con tan solo se abrazaron.

-Hinata te han hecho daño?- le dijo el mirándola a los ojos

-No- dijo ella- pero como sabes todo?

-Tu padre me lo dijo después de la exhibición.

-Ha! Después de la exhibición!- dijo ella agachando la mirada

-Hinata- le dijo el poniéndole su frente junta a al suya- Buscare la manera en sacarte de ahí, aun si muero en el trayecto.

Después la besó, fue un beso dulce y sincero, la abrazo fuerte para así poder recordar su calor cuando escucharon de afuera

-Hinata-san solo falta un minuto!

-Me tengo que ir- dijo ella apartándose de el

-Mañana- dejo el aun sosteniendo sus manos- Mañana volvámonos a ver aquí mismo

-Si- dijo ella y saliendo del vestuario encontrándose a los dos chicos al lado de la puerta.

-Vamos, las clases no tardan en empezar- le dijo Shino

-Si- dijo ella tratando de calmar sus nervios.

En el resto de sus clases no podía apartar el recuerdo del beso que le había dado él, siempre le había gustado sus besos llenos de ternura y sinceridad. Entonces por que ahora sentía como si fuera un beso de amigos; por que cuando sus labios se encontraron y ella cerro los ojos, llegaron las imágenes y recuerdos de un chico de ojos de hielo y cabello como el fuego!

-Madara-sama aquí esta el informe- le decía un chico rubio de cabello largo

-Gracias Deidara- le dijo este

Madara U., era conocido por lavado de dinero, siempre escapaba limpiamente cuando la policía lo acusaba de algunos de tantos crímenes; pero como milagro los testigos desaparecían o al último momento negaban todo.

Leia el informe que tenía en sus manos; tenía cierta sospecha de Hyûga, después que dejara la organización y que él mandara a uno de sus hombres para dejarlo en bancarrota, de un día para otro su compañía había recuperado fondos. Nadie podía hacer tanto dinero para seguir con su empresa de más de 50 millones de dólares; por eso dejo que se confiara y mandara a otro de sus hombres. Necesitaba su empresa, por ser uno de mayor antigüedad y tener todos sus papeles en regla, el gobierno y las leyes no dudaban de su palabra. Era el lugar perfecto en hacer lavado de dinero. Por eso necesitaba a Hyûga desesperado para que regresara, pero su sorpresa fue que no puso objeción, el mismo había llegado a su oficina diciendo que regresaría a trabajar con el, pero en sus ojos habían desesperación, no por perder su compañía, era temor por temer algo apreciado en su vida.

-Por cierto- dijo el chico rubio- Encontramos a su sobrino

-Como!- dijo levantando su mirada-Vuélvelo a repetir!

-Que encontramos a su sobrino

-Donde se ha metido durante mas de tres años ese maldito mocoso?!- grito levantándose – Como es que en todo este jodido país no lo habíamos encontrado?!

-Pero creo que no le gustara nada en donde esta?- dijo el chico serio

-Dime en este instante que agujero de mierda se encuentra!

-Esta trabajando con Gaara de la Arena- dijo rápidamente y cerrando los ojos

Madara lo miro con asombro, entre todos los lugares y personas que habitaban en Konoha, tenia que ser con ese crío! Gaara de la Arena, 3ª heredero del clan, señalado de matar a su propio padre y lo peor aun, entre los suburbios donde se manejaban los dos, el mas temido entre ellos era nada mas que Gaara de la Arena con tan solo 17 años. Todo aquel que se le enfrentaba, no solo quedaba en la ruina y humillado públicamente, si podía lo mataba después de verlo sufrir su agonía.

-Por lo poco que nos enteramos lleva trabajando con el desde que alguien pago su fianza- decía el rubio

-Lo mas seguro es que Gaara se lo pagara

-Todavía no estamos seguros pero lo averiguaremos.

Después de eso salio, dejándolo sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Maldito Itachi!- se decia- No te basto en dejarme esta cicatriz sino dejaste a Sasuke con el Clan de la Arena

Se tocaba la mejilla donde estaba una enorme cicatriz hecha por fuego; tenía que buscar la manera en separar a Sasuke de Gaara, pero seria difícil. Tenia que ingeniar un plan antes de actuar. Pero por el momento tenia que ocuparse de Hyûga. Y buscar la manera en tenerlo entre sus manos para siempre. . .


	10. Chapter 10 Sospechas

CAPITULO 10 "Sospechas"

Hinata se dirigía en el coche a la que ahora era su "casa", a su lado iban Kiba y Shino; durante todo el día no podía borrar el beso que se había dado con Neji, no sabia del por que pero se sentía al extraña. Si Neji era su prometido era normal, tampoco era la primera vez que se besaban. Su amor por Neji surgió cuando los presentaron como prometidos a los 6 años y él le había dedicado una dulce sonrisa diciéndole que a partir de ese momento la protegería de todo. Eran muy hermosos recuerdos, ese amor no había comparación con ningún otro, siempre estuvieron juntos, en la escuela, excursiones, viajes e incluso sus amigos eran los mismos. Entonces por qué? Porqué sentía una extraña sensación de culpabilidad? Porqué tenia un resentimiento en su corazón? Por qué?

-Hinata-san ya llegamos- le contesto Shino saliendo del auto

Kiba salió en la otra puerta y ella salió de último, en la puerta la esperaba Ino y Sakura.

-Hinata!- dijeron las dos chicas acercándose a ella

-Hola chicas- dijo ella sonriéndoles

-Y como te fue- decía la rubia mientras caminaban para entrar a la mansión

-Bien, aun que muchos me hacían varias preguntas del por que regrese ante del "viaje"

-Que viaje?- le dijo la peli rosa

-Bueno veras. . . – no siguió por que en su camino se encontraba el chico que le había hecho mujer la noche anterior

-Y como te fue en tu regreso a clases?- le pregunto con su tono habitual de él, con esa mirada sin sentimientos y fríos como el mismo invierno

-Bi. . . Bien- dijo ella apartando la mirada.

-Y vistes a tus amigos?

-Si

-Alguien en especial?

Hinata quedo helada al escuchar esa pregunta, sabia que Kiba y Shino se lo dirían al llegar pero no sabia que el ya estaba enterado; entonces recordó que en la biblioteca Kiba le había dicho que Shino había salido hacer una llamada. Como no se había dado cuenta que era para él.

-No. . . No sé de que me hablas- le dijo aun sin mirarlo a la cara

Escucho que empezó a caminar hasta que sintió su calor cerca de ella.

-Por que no me miras a los ojos?- le pregunto con voz baja

Realmente ni ella sabia del por que, pero no podía hacerlo, mirarlo a los ojos. Él la tomo de la barbilla con un dedo levantando su rostro levemente para que ella lo mirara, pero antes que se encontrara sus miradas ella cerró sus ojos a perlados. Se hizo un silencio, ella esperaba que la soltara y al poco momento la soltó, se sintió aliviada por fin; pero poco fue su alivio cuando sintió que tomaba su cintura para acercarla a él y antes que gritara el tomo sus labios sellándola con un beso; introdujo su lengua para entrelazarla con la de ella, una de sus manos la agarro de su cabello para hacer mas profundo el beso, puso sus manos entre ellos para que la soltara pero el la abrazaba mas fuerte y haciendo mas salvaje el beso, antes que el la soltara le mordió el labio haciéndola sangrar levemente.

-Serás bastardo!- le grito ella tocando sus labios y mirándolo a los ojos depuse que el la soltara

-Por lo menos ahora me miras- le dijo serio- La próxima vez no será un beso. Recuérdalo

Se dio la vuelta dejándola a ella con una mirada de furia hacia él. Como es que había hecho comparaciones los besos de Neji con los de él?! Y por que se había sentido que culpable?! No; definitivamente Gaara de la Arena era un ser despreciable y repugnante hay en todo el planeta!

-Que sucedió después que me llamaras?- le preguntaba a Shino

Desde su despacho podía ver bien cuando ella baja del auto, cuando la vio sabia que lago había sucedido ya que su mirada mostraba que sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado, y cuando la vio en el recibidor ella le había evitado la mirada. Y por lo que miraba en sus ojos a perlados era simplemente culpabilidad. Pero porque? Si Shino y Kiba estuvieron con ella todo el tiempo; o podía ser que no?

-Nada de lo normal- le respondió Kiba

-Acaso te lo he preguntado a ti Kiba?- le dijo fríamente

-No. Lo siento- dijo con una reverencia

-Y bien?- le dijo mirando a Shino con sus ojos- Que sucedió?

-Cuando termine de hablar contigo, fui a encontrarme con Hinata-san y Kiba quienes se encontraban el la biblioteca. Después de unos momentos llego una amiga de ella y le pidió que la acompañara a un lugar.

-Y?

-La acompañamos pero no pudimos entrar donde ella fue- dijo Shino agachando la mirada

-Y por que demonios no podían entrar?!- le dijo, contenía su ira, ellos lo sabían por el tono de voz

-Por que era el vestuario de chicas- le dijo este

Gaara se acercó a ellos y los miro fijamente, se disponía a darse la vuelta pero se volteo rápidamente y le dio un puñetazo a Shino cayendo al suelo; dándole una patada a Kiba que cayo de rodillas por la falta de aire que le había sacado.

-Por que demonios la dejaron sola?!- les dijo a garro los cabellos de Kiba para lanzarlo a la izquierda como si fuera un simple trapo viejo, se le acerco a Shino y le puso un pie en el cuello asfixiándolo poco a poco- Les daré otra oportunidad, no la desperdicien.

Se alejo de ellos y sentándose en su escritorio.

-No quiero que dejen sola a Hinata Hyûga en ningún momento, aun si eso es que tengan que entrar al vestuario de chicas- le dijo mirándolos a los dos que aun se encontraban tirados por los golpes- Ahora lárguense

-Si- dijeron los dos.

Kiba se acercaba a Shino para ayudarlo a levantarse y para poder salir del despacho de Gaara

Él aun presentía que algo más había ahí, pero como los idiotas de Shino y Kiba no la acompañaron, solo podía hacerse la idea; Y todas sus ideas iban con una sola persona. . . Neji Hyûga. Tenia que ser, ya que si fuera otra cosa no estaría tan inquieto. Se levanto y salio de su despacho en el momento que Sasuke se disponía entrar.

-Que sucede?

-Naruto, Kakashi y yo queremos saber si vas hacer tus rondas esta noche.

-Por supuesto. Crees que voy a dejar que los idiotas huyan con mi dinero?

-No, era sola una pregunta

-Entonces no hagas preguntas estúpidas- le dijo caminando- Prepara el coche a las 9:00 pm y quiero que los tres también estén listos en ese momento

-De acuerdo

Gaara se dirigía en un solo lugar para calmar su ira, en la habitación de Hinata. Entro y vio vacío la habitación, iba a llamar a Ino y Sakura cuando escucho la regadera. Cerró con seguro la puerta y se dirigió al cuarto de baño sin hacer ruido, entro y vio bajo la regadera el cuerpo desnudo de ella, tenia los ojos cerrados mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo, el la observo por un momento mientras empezaba a desvestirse sin apartar sus ojos de su cuerpo, ya cuando quedo desnudo entro a la ducha aun sin hacer ruido. De espalda la siguió viendo como el agua le recorría en cada centímetro de su piel. Alargo la mano para tocar su cabello mojado, ella brinco del sus dándose la vuelta para ver quien le tocaba el cabello, el aprovecho ese instante y la tomo del brazo, haciendo que la espalda de ella tocara los azulejos.

-Que haces aquí?!- le dijo ella intentando en librarse de él

-Y que crees que estoy haciendo?

-Si te atreves a hacerme algo de nuevo voy a. . .

-Hacer que- le dijo acercándose a su oído- Gritar? Pedir ayuda? Sabe que nadie se atrevería hacer nada en mi contra. Estas en mi casa lo recuerdas?

Le mordió el lóbulo de su oreja mientras apretaba su cuerpo con la de ella, sintió el agua caer en su cabeza y cuerpo, le beso el cuello mientras soltaba sus muñecas para tocar los senos. Hinata cerró sus ojos, era lo único que podía hacer ya que su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar con los besos y caricias que le daba, sintió calor en todo su cuerpo y el agua que caía no enfriaba ese calor que se prolongaba en cada segundo. Sintió que él subía una de sus piernas mientras le acariciaba sus senos, besaba su cuello para después besarla en los labios, no supo por que pero sus manos le tocaban la espalda y sus hombros para después tocar su cabello mojado, él comenzó a jugar su sexo haciendo que sus caderas se movieren en busca de más placer. Le siguió besando y tocando todo su cuerpo, hasta que la oyó gemir de placer.

-Dime- le dijo mientras le acariciaba sus senos y su sexo de ella- Di mi nombre- le dijo y la volvió a besar

Ella no comprendía por que tal petición pero se mordió el labio, el mismo lugar donde el la mordió hace unos momentos y volvió a sangrar.

-Di mi nombre- le volvió a repetir, tomándola de las muñecas para ponerlas arriba de la cabeza de ella- Dilo!

Ella lo miro, y su conciencia comenzó a salir, su mirada que se había convertido borrosa comenzó a aclarecer mirándolo a sus ojos que tenían otra forma de mirarla de lo habitual

-Suéltame- le dijo ella jadeando y su reparación entre cortada, comenzó a forcejear pero el le apretaba mas fuerte las muñecas

-Quería hacerlo de otra forma pero no me queda de otra- le dijo haciendo que ella volteara y sus senos tocaron los azulejos fríos y el agua correr por su espalda.

-Quería ver tu rostro al hacer esto pero me has obligado- le dijo tomando sus manos para que sus palmas tocaran la pared.

Movió su cabello y empezó a besar su nuca, bajando a su espalda, sintió su lengua recorrer en toda su columna, sus manos se cerraron en un puño tratando de controlar su corazón acelerado, pero fue inútil cuando él separo sus piernas y haciendo que sus caderas se levantaran mas, y gimió al sentir su lengua de él entrando en su feminidad, estuvo así por un momento que ella sintió que casi llegaría a un orgasmo, el dejo de tocarla y antes que su respiración se estableciera, santo su miembro dándose paso a su sexo de ella. Él empezó a dar pequeños embestidas pero de un momento sus movimientos aumentar, ella empezó a gritar, sus manos no sabían si poner a palmas a la pared o en puños, el se acercó a ella mientras seguía con sus ritmo salvaje de embestidas y empezó a tocarle los senos y su espalda, fue cuando ella sintió perderse y dio un grito que no parecía su voz, después escucho el grito de el y sus movimientos cesaron. No supo cuanto tiempo paso pero ya no podía sostenerse a con sus propias piernas, le empezaron a temblar y él se dio cuenta, se retiro de su interior y cerro la llave de la regadera, salió por un momento y busco una toalla para regresar donde estaba ella y envolverla, la alzo de brazos y la llevo a su habitación para recostarla a la cama.

-Recuéstate o pescaras un resfriado- le dijo mientras regresaba al cuarto de baño

Ella aprovecho y se tapo con las sobre cama para darse calor, al cabo de unos minutos el salió ya vestido y con el pelo aun mojado y despeinado.

-Mañana tienes prohibido alejarte de Kiba y Shino- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- No quiero que hagas lo que hiciste hoy.

Hinata se quedo de piedra y lo miro asustada, " se entero?" se dijo en sus pensamientos.

-De. . . De que hablas?- le dijo ella apartando la mirada

El avanzo y se quedo de pie mirando como le esquivaba la mirada, con una mano le agarro la barbilla haciéndola en verlo a los ojos.

-Sabia que tu padre era una basura, pero no pensé que tú fueras una mentirosa- le dijo a ella con los ojos más fríos que de costumbre y su voz fue tan afilada como una navaja.

-No. . . no se por que me hablas de ese modo- le dijo ella, su corazón latía muy deprisa y sus ojos no podían dejar de temblar como su cuerpo.

-Escúchame bien- le dijo el acercándose a ella-Cuando me entere lo sucedió de hoy será el ultimo día en que veas la luz del sol.

La beso y la volvió a morder el labio. Des pues la vio con sus ojos de invierno para darse la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

Hinata solo miraba la puerta cerrada, temblaba pero no por el frio, sino de miedo. Era la primera vez que el le hablaba de ese modo y mas aun sus ojos que siempre mostraban frialdad y sin emociones, esta vez mostraron odio y desprecio hacia ella.

Llorar ya no tenia sentido, se había cansado de llorar, pero momentos como ese las lagrimas sola fluían aun que deseara no hace no hacerlo. . .


	11. Chapter 11 Informacion

CAPITULO 11 "Información"

Gaara se encontraba en el coche, mirando a Sasuke y Naruto hablando con los chicos de la calle. Cuando vio que Naruto iba a correr y Sasuke lo detuvo bajo del coche para dirigirse donde se encontraban.

-Que sucede- le dijo ya estando a su lado, los chicos le hacían un reverencia al verlo

-El idiota quiere ir solo a buscar a Nash- le dijo el pelinegro a él

-Y para que lo vas a ir a buscar?- le pregunto al rubio

-. . . .- el no le respondió a lo que miro a Sasuke para que le respondiera

-Tal parece que ha lastimado a uno de los nuevos- dijo

-Y donde esta a quien lastimo?- dijo mirando a los demás, ellos solo agacharon la mirada

-Tal parece que en el hospital- dijo Naruto con su voz que demostraba enojo

-Que sucedió relámete?- pregunto Gaara a uno de los niños

Un niño no mas de diez años se acerco a el con la cabeza baja y empezó hablar

-Nash quería que Bill fuera a ser una negligencia con un señor que no conocíamos, Bill le respondió que quien era y Nash solo le dijo que fuera- dijo el niño aun con la cabeza agachada- Pero creo que Bill se le olvido por jugar con nosotros y cuando Nash regreso de hacer un mandado jalo a Bill diciéndole que era una basura que por eso su madre había muerto por ser tan estupido- dijo empezando a llorar- Le pego con su puño en la cara tantas veces que Bill le decía llorando que se detuviera pero Nash le seguía pegando diciéndole que por su culpa perdió una fuerte suma de dinero.

Gaara solo miraba al chico llorar al terminar; alzo la mirada a Sasuke y este comprendió

-Yo no hice ni una petición a Nash en toda la semana

-Ese bastardo de seguro han haciendo sus negocios turbios de nuevo- Dijo Naruto apretando sus puños, tanto que los niños empezaban alejarse de el

-Si no te calmas los niños te tendrán miedo- le dijo Sasuke al rubio

Naruto miro a los niños quienes se alejaban de el; y comenzó a calmarse.

-Naruto te quedaras con estos chicos hasta que sean asignados otra persona y Sasuke busca a Nash aun debajo de las piedras- le dijo mirándolos -Cuando lo encuentren lo quiero ver aun vivo frente a mi para saber con quien esta haciendo sus "negocios"

-Si- dijeron los dos

Gaara se disponía a subir al coche cuando miro a lo lejos de la calle una silueta familiar.

-Kakashi

-De acuerdo- dijo el, y se alejo.

Gaara permaneció unos momentos de pie y regreso con Naruto y Sasuke

-Naruto lleva a los chicos a dentro y quédate con ellos- le dijo serio

-Por que?

-Hazlo- le rectifico Sasuke ya cuando Naruto llevo a los chico miro a Gaara- Esta aquí verdad?

-Si- dijo – Kakashi fue por él. Y si Naruto lo ve va perder el control.

Los dos caminaron calle abajo y encontraron a Kakashi quien tenía amarrado a un tipo como de 25 años pelo castaño, tez blanca, vestía una sudadera gris, pants del mismo color y tenis,

-Nash- dijo Gaara ya cuando estaba cerca del tipo- No te había visto desde hace un mes.

-Ga. . . Ga. . .Gaara-sa. . . Gaara-sama- dijo temblando y queriendo alejarse pero Kakashi lo impedía

-He escuchado que fuiste hacer un "mandado"- dijo agachándose frente a el- Lo más curioso que yo no te he pedio ni uno.

-No. . . No. . .No. .

-Que no sabes de lo que hablo quieres decir?- dijo Gaara- Es extraño. Yo creo que si

Le hizo una señal a Kakashi y Sasuke, ellos desamarraron a Nash, quien ver que estaba libre quiso correr pero los dos no le dieron tiempo de hacer nada, lo pusieron poca abajo, Kakashi se puso encima de el agarrando su brazo izquierdo por la espalda, mientras que Sasuke agarraba firmemente el brazo derecho y extendiendo su mano. Gaara de su bolsillo saco una navaja pequeña.

-Dime con quien era tu "mandado"? decía mientras le pasaba la navaja en su rostro

-Te. . . Te ju. . . Te juro. . .que. .

-No jures!- le dijo mientras le clavaba la navaja es su mano extendía

-Haaaaa!- grito Nash al sentir clavada la navaja

-Dime con quien era!- le decía mientras giraba la navaja aun clavada en la mano

-Haaaaa!- seguía gritando Nash aun sin decir nada

-Bueno. Como veo que no hablas por que no te quito un dedo?- le pregunto agarrando el dedo meñique

-No. . . Por . . favor-le decía sudando y colorado del dolor por la herida de su mano

-Di un nombre- le dijo sacando la navaja de la herida mientras sostenía el dedo

-Te. . ju. . juro. . . que. . .no. .

-No me sirve- le dijo doblando el dedo y quebrándoselo

Se levanto y miro a Sasuke y Kakashi para que lo soltaran. Ellos lo hicieron y se pusieron atrás de Gaara; mientras que él miraba como se retorcía de dolor, se acero a él y lo tomo del cabello, su rostro estaba perdiendo color y sudaba por lo mismo

-Nombre y no te matare

-Ma. . Ma. . da. . da. . ra- dijo Nash entre cortado y sosteniendo su mano ensangrentada

Gaara lo miro y le sonrío fríamente, le clavo la navaja en su pierna haciéndole gritar otra vez, se levanto y se alejo de Nash

-Mátenlo- le dijo Sasuke y Kakashi

-Me. . Dijo que no me mataría!- grito Nash ya en un charco de sangre

-Dije que yo no te iba a matar- le dijo aun de espalda.

Sasuke y Kakashi sacaron sus armas y al mismo momento le dispararon en la cabeza, cayendo el cuerpo sin vida de espalda en el piso ya manchado de sangre.

-Tiren su cuerpo en un barranco- dijo mirándolo sobre su hombro- Para que por lo menos sea alimento para los buitres.

Limpio la navaja y se alejo de ahí al llegar al auto vio a Naruto quien lo esperaba.

-Los niños no pueden quedarse aquí- le dijo el rubio- Puede llegar Nash y. . .

-Nash no- le dijo interrumpiéndole- Pero tienes razón. Ellos no pueden estar aquí. Los enviaremos mañana al Este, para que Kakuron los aloje ahí.

-De acuerdo- le dijo, después lo miro extrañado-Donde esta Sasuke y Kakashi?

-Tirando la basura- le respondió Gaara entrando al coche.

Llegaron a la Mansión cerca de las 6:00 am, Gaara entro a su despacho; agarro un vaso y lo lleno de licor. Se sentó en su escritorio para checar unos papeles pendientes y tocaron a su puerta.

-Adelante- dijo extrañado

Se abrió la puerta y entro Naruto con una extraña mirada

-Que pasa?- le pregunto recostándose en su silla

-Encontraste a Nash verdad?

-Y que si lo hice?

-Por que no me dejaste que me encargara de él?!- grito poniendo sus manos en el escritorio

-Quieres volver a "ese" lugar?

Naruto quedo en silencio, se sentó en el sillón con las manos en su frente.

-Cuando te encontré no tenias ni un ápice de sentido común- le dijo Gaara sin emoción- Ni siquiera sabias como te llamabas. Quieres perder la cordura nuevamente solo por una basura como Nash? Si la vas a perder. . . Que sea cuando yo lo decida

-Lo siento- le dijo aun con sus manos en la frente

-No te preocupes por los niños- le dijo bebiendo el licor- Kakuron sabrá que hacer con ellos; no les faltara nada siempre y cuando sigan trabajando para nosotros.

-Ellos te están muy agradecidos por lo que haz hecho- le dijo mirándolo tristemente- Igual que yo

-Si quieres agradecérmelo no hagas estupideces cuando no te las diga- dijo sin mirarlo

-Si- le dijo mientras se levantaba para salir del despacho

-Naruto

El rubio se quedo de pie donde cerca de la puerta sin voltearse

-Sabes que tu y Sasuke son los que más confió. Por la misma razón siempre les ordeno lo mismo. . . No mueran hasta que yo les ordene lo contrario

Naruto no les respondió, solo salió.

Gaara sabia que el rubio deseaba matar a Nash con sus propias manos, pero no podía darse el lujo de perder a uno de sus mejores hombres por una pequeñez. Volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo con un suspiro

Esta vez quienes entraban era Shino y Kiba

-Que hora es?- dijo extrañado

-Las 6:30 am- le dijo Shino

-Si vinieron temprano es por algo- dijo- Que sucede?

-A noche llego uno de mis contactos a mi casa para decirme algo muy importante

-Que es?

-Madara esta devuelta en Konoha

-Mmm. . . – fue su única respuesta

-Ya lo sabias?- le pregunto Kiba

-Anoche por casualidad también me entere

-Como?- les preguntaron los dos

-Uno de los suburbios que trabajaba para mi lo soltó

-Sasuke lo sabe?- le dijo Shino después de pensárselo mucho

-Estaba presente cuando me lo dijeron

-Y que hizo?- pregunto Kiba

-Conociéndolo. . . Esperara el momento adecuado para hacer algo- dijo pensativamente- Shino, dile a uno de tus chicos que te tenga informado día a día, y si es de confianza mejor.

-Si- dijeron haciendo una reverencia y salir del despacho, dejando a Gaara solo con sus pensamientos

"Así que regresaste" se decía "Pero esta vez tus crímenes te las hare pagar aun si me cuesta la vida"

-Y aquí esta la ultima cuenta de este mes- Le decía el Sr. Hyûga mostrando la pantalla de la computadora

-Bien hecho Hyûga- le dijo Madara checando las cuentas bancarias- Sigue así y tu pago del mes se te abonara a tu cuenta antes de la fecha

Hyûga solo se quedo en silencio; no quería trabajar para él pero como estaba la situación no podía darse el lujo de tener orgullo, el orgullo lo perdió desde el momento que entrego lo más a preciado de su vida en las manos de un ser que no tenia nombre para describirlo. Todas las noches escuchaba llorar a su esposa por su culpa, el no podía conciliar el sueño imaginando el sufrimiento que estaría pasando y lo peor aun cuando su sobrino le había dicho que la podían violar, ya no estaba tan seguro de soportar un año con esa angustia

-Que sucede Hyûga?- le pregunto Mandadara

-No, nada- le dijo- si eso es todo por hoy me retiro.

Guardo todo en su maleta y se disponía a irse cuando lo detuvo Mandadara.

-Sabes te he notado extraño- le dijo mientras seguía sentado en su escritorio-La ultima vez que te vi tenias una mirada de superioridad. Ahora cada vez que nos encontramos tú mirada es de un perdedor.

Hiashi Hyûga quedo en silencio, aun que trabajara para él, nunca le dio confianza como para decirle sus problemas, ni si quiera ahora. Prefería mil veces quedarse callado que hablarlo con él.

-Hay momento que un hombre es derrotado- le dijo el Sr. Hyûga saliendo.

Madara miraba la puerta cerrada, tenia que buscar la manera que Hyûga le temiera. Por que estaba seguro que la desesperación que miraba en sus ojos no era provocado por él. Su punto débil era su tesoro, su hija, Hinata Hyûga. Pero según sus hombres que estaban vigilando la casa de los Hyûga, ella no se encontraba con ellos. Y en la escuela se corría el rumor que se encontraba en Europa. En vio a otros hombres en su búsqueda pero no la encontraban en ninguna escuela de Arte. Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escucharon llamar a su puerta.

-Adelante- dijo acomodándose en su silla

Entro un chico de cabello castaño rojizo de mediana estatura y una mirada triste o tal vez sin emoción.

-Sasori- dijo al verlo- Crei que estabas en Europa?

-Acabo de llegar- le respondió

-Me tienes buenas noticias?

-No se si sean buenas o malas noticias

-Dímela.

-Hinata Hyûga nunca salio de Konoha, al contrario siempre estuvo aquí

-Y como es que no la han visto en la casa de sus padres?

-Por que no esta viviendo con él.

-Esta viviendo con su prometido? Con el chico Hyûga?

-No

-Entonces?

Sasori permaneció callado, como si pensando en decirlo o no

-Entonces?- repitió Madara

-Hace unos días envíe a uno de los chicos a la escuela en que ella va en Konoha- dijo mirándolo- Me dijeron que ella ya regreso, pero por lo visto tiene guardaespaldas con ella.

-Hyûga?- le pregunto

-No, por lo visto no son de parte de él

Madara quedo en silencio, asimilando la pequeña información que le acaba de dar Sasori. "Tiene razón, Hyûga no era esa clase de hombre" se decía "Tampoco le he dado entender que puedo usar a su hija" y si se encontraba en Konoha, por que no estaba con sus padres.

-Sasori, quiero que vayas donde estudia Hinata Hyûga y me averigües en donde se esta quedando y quien es.

-Como usted ordene Madara-sama- le dijo y después salio.

Ya estando solo, se levanto y se acerco a una de las ventanas

-Hinata Hyûga, tú serás la base principal para que yo este en la cima

Sonrío para si mismo, ya sentía su triunfo, sintió su victoria, sintió que todo sus años serian al fin darían frutos

-Todo Konoha será mío. . . . Al fin. . .


	12. Chapter 12 Rumor Confirmada

**CAPITULO 12 "Rumor Confirmada"**

**-Hinata-san- le decía Kiba- Vamos que llegaremos tarde a la otra clase.**

**-Si, vamos- le dijo, la verdad era que estaba pensando en cómo decirle a Ten Ten que no podría ser la reunión.**

**Lo que le dijo Gaara la otra noche la dejo pensando en cómo decirle a ella y que no se enteraran Kiba y Shino, ellos desde la mañana le habían dicho que su horario cambiaria y que la clase de educación física no estaba en ello, ni la de natación mucho menos la de karate. No tenia que preguntar por qué; ya que de seguro esa persona se los había ordenado.**

**-Hinata!- escucho, era la voz de Ten Ten- Que haces?! Debemos ir a los vestuarios para la clase de natación!**

**-Ten Ten. . . – empezaba en hablar cuando Shino la interrumpió**

**-Lo siento pero a partir de este día Hinata-san no ****ira**** mas a la clase de natación**

**-Como?!- dijo sorprendida y mirando a Hinata; su mirada era un ruego silencioso- He! De acuerdo**

**-De sus cosas Hinata-san- le dijo Kiba y se alejaron de Ten Ten**

**-Demonios!- dijo Ten Ten al ver a Hinata alejarse con sus matones de tras de ella**

**Por que tan repentino! No lo entendía; si fueron muy precavidos en ese momento, se dio la vuelta en busca de Neji e informarle que su plan se fue al desagüe. Caminaba mientras pensaba en como reunir a Neji y Hinata, estaba tan concentrada que no se fijo en su camino y tropezó con alguien**

**-Ho! Lo siento- dijo**

**-No te preocupes, yo también tuve la culpa- le dijo sonriendo.**

**Era guapo, de cabello castaño rojizo y corto, llevaba una playera negra y unos pantalones de tela del mismo color.**

**-Eres ****nuevo****?- le pregunto Ten Ten**

**-Si- Dijo mirándola- Aun que creo que me he perdido**

**-A que clase vas**

**-Natación**

**-En serio- dijo sorprendida- También voy ahí, si quieres vamos juntos**

**-Gracias por tu amabilidad**

**-Y cual es tu nombre**

**-Sasori- le contesto **

**-El mío Ten Ten**

**Caminaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Sasori hablo**

**-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?**

**-Claro**

**-Quien era la chica que estabas hablando antes que nos topáramos?**

**-Por que lo preguntas?**

**-Es que creo que la he visto de un lugar pero no me acuerdo**

**-Ha! De ve ser que la hayas visto en las revistad, su padre es el presidente y dueño de la compra-venta de bienes raíces Hyûga**

**-Y es tu amiga?**

**-Si y no**

**-No comprendo?**

**-Es prometida de un amigo mío y por esa razón se volvió mi amiga**

**-Ha! Y por que no vino contigo en vez de irse con esos dos**

**-Por que no le queda de otra- dijo algo moletas y sin pensarlo**

**-Que no le queda de otra?- dijo inocentemente Sasori- Y por que?**

**-Sabes Sasori con tantas preguntas pensaría que estas enamorado de ella!**

**-Lo siento, es que no soy bueno en hacer pláticas- dijo y empezó a reír**

**Siguieron su camino y hablaron de todo, hasta llegar en los vestuarios**

**-Demonios se me ha olvidado algo en mi casillero- dijo Sasori molesto**

**-Anda ve y te veo en el ****campus**** del ala este que está cerca de la salida, ahí te presentare a unos amigo, vale?**

**-Vale!- le dijo y se alejo**

**Ten Ten sonrío y entro para vestirse a su clase de natación**

**Sasori se alejaba de ahí, cuando había llegado esa mañana para esperar en que llegaran los alumnos, pero especialmente de Hinata Hyûga. Ya se había cansado de esperar cuan un coche le llamo la atención, era una camioneta completamente negra que solo se detuvo en la mera puerta de la escuela, se acerco un poco y vio bajar un chico no más de 17 años, cabello rizado corto castaño, usaba una pañoleta en su frente y lentes de sol; de tras de el bajo otro de cabello despeinado cargando un cachorro y tenia tatuajes en su rostro. De último bajo la persona quien buscaba, Hinata Hyûga, solo la había visto en fotografías. Pero al verla de persona tenia que reconocer que su cuerpo era lo que todo hombre deseaba en sus brazos, sus ojos aperlados tenían un toque de mujer y su cabello recogido de una coleta dejaba ver un cuello hermoso. La empezó seguir deseando que en un pequeño momento los dos tipos la dejaran sola; pero en ningún momento sucedió, ni siquiera cuando fue el tocador. Eso era extraño, ya que los chicos quien la acompañaba tal parecía que también eran estudiantes del Instituto. Salio de la escuela para llamar a Madara e informarle cuando escucho cerca de ahí…**

**-Eso es cierto?- decía una chica- Hinata Hyûga esta saliendo con ese asesino?!**

**Hinata Hyûga? Se acerco donde venia la voz; era un trío de chicas del Instituto que se peinaban y pintaban con esmalte sus uñas**

**-Según mi padre que fue a esa exposición de arte – decía otra chica- Cuando llego su papa y su prometido solos les preguntaron por ella**

**-Y cual fue su respuesta- dijo la tercera**

**-Que estaba en Europa- dijo con una mueca la principal- Pero mientras el padre decía que ella estaba en Europa, llega ella junto con ese asesino!**

**-Y el Sr. Hyûga que hizo?- preguntaron las otras al mismo tiempo**

**-El pobre quedo blanco como una hoja de papel; el creyendo firmemente que su hija estaba en Europa y ella revolcándose con ese tipo!**

**-Pero estas segura?!- volvieron a preguntar**

**-Claro que si!- dijo con otra mueca- No solo llego con el! Si no también se besaron enfrente todos!**

**-Ho! Por Dios!- gritaron**

**-Y lo peor del caso fue que Neji le fue a reclamar, y el muy desgraciado hizo que sus matones le apuntaran a Neji con sus armas!**

**-Pobre!- dijeron las chicas**

**-Des pues ese tipo hizo que dejaran noqueado al pobre de Neji!**

**-No!- gritaron todas**

**-Si, así fue chicas- dijo molesta- Esa mosquita muerta de Hinata Hyûga no solo se revuelca con el, si no también vive con él!**

**-Vive con él?!- volvieron a gritar- Con Gaara de la Arena!**

**-El mismo. Gaara de la Arena, del Clan de la Arena y tercer heredero.**

**Sasori no daba crédito de lo que acababa de escuchar, se alejo de esas chicas que habían empezado con otro chisme. Se sentó en una de las bancas que se encontraba ahí, ahora comprendía todo; del por que no estaba en su casa, del por que sus padre había dicho lo del viaje y también los guardaespaldas que tenia ella.**

**Gaara de la Arena, quien se convirtió la cabeza del Clan de la Arena a los 12 años y matado a todo aquel quien había servido a su padre; para que después buscara a los suyos, de su misma edad. Era el primero que había hecho eso, buscar hombres de confianza de su misma edad y se decía que para desgracia de todos eran los mejor entre todos los suburbios. No hace poco se habían enterado que Sasuke Uchiha trabajaba para el, lo cual Madara no lo había aceptado ni asimilado la información. Y ahora como reaccionaria cuando le dijera que Hinata Hyûga era la mujer de Gaara de la Arena. Se levanto y se dirigió a su coche, no podía darle esa información por teléfono, tenia que ir y decírselo en persona**

**Sasori se encontraba quieto en medio de la oficina de Madara, bueno aunque ahora no se le podía llamar oficina, en el piso estaban tirados varios papeles regados por todos lados, los cuadros de la pared estaban rotos los vidrios, lo floreros en pedazos por ser lanzados y el escritorio volteado de un lado. "Sabía que no lo aceptaría"**

**-Me estas diciendo que es la mujer de Gaara de la Arena?!- grito Madara, de pie donde debería estar su escritorio, con sus manos cerrados en puños y su reparación agitada de gritar del coraje.**

**-Eso son los rumores que recorren en toda la escuela- le respondió Sasori**

**-Pero como demonios se conocieron?! Como diablos Gaara de la Arena acepto como mujer a Hinata Hyûga!**

**-Eso no se sabe- le dijo- antes de venir aquí tuve que confirmarlo, pensé que solo eran chisme de chicas celosas, pero me encontré con otro grupo de chicos y les pregunte disimuladamente. Ellos también dijeron lo mismo**

**-Maldita sea!**

**No solo Sasuke; ahora tenía a Hinata Hyûga en sus manos o mejor dicho en su cama. Madara tenía que buscar la manera en que los dos se alejaran de Gaara de la Arena.**

**-Maldito! Te matare!- decía Madara mientras pensaba que hacer.**

**Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea, Hyûga esta angustiado por su hija, por eso lo busco para poder alejar a su hija de un criminal que tal vez la llevaría a la muerte. Sonrío, si por que no**

**-Sasori, que fecha estamos?**

**-26 de febrero**

**-Llama a Konan y Agato; dile que regresen a Konoha para su fiesta de cumpleaños**

**-Como usted ordene Madara-sama**

**Y salio de su oficina dejándolo solo maquilando su sangriento plan.**

**-Gaara, esta vez acabare contigo. Así como me encargue de tu padre. . . .**


	13. Chapter 13 Invitación

**CAPITULO 13 "Invitación"**

**-Abre las piernas- le dijo Gaara al oído, mientras le acariciaba sus piernas y besaba sus senos.**

**Hinata se agarraba fuerte de las sabanas para impedir que sus manos tomaran su propia iniciativa como tocarle el cabello y arañarle la espalda, se mordía su labio para no gemir por las caricias que le daba.**

**-Abre las piernas- le volvió a decir con una voz seductora, abriéndole las piernas para que el se acomodara ****entre**** ellas.**

**La beso en la boca salvajemente mientras el entraba en su sexo, tomo las manos de ella para ponerlas sobre su cabeza, sus beso bajaban en su cuello y sus embestidas aumentaban, leves mordiscos le daba a sus senos, mientras levantaba una de sus piernas para que tuviera mayor acceso a su intimidad. Era tan grande el placer que sentía que ya no pudo contener sus gemidos y sus manos empezaron en arañar la espalda de él. Parecía que cada rasguño que le daba aumentaba ferozmente las embestidas, arqueo su espalda y una brazo de el la hizo que se arquera mas, la siguió besando en la boca, su cuelo y senos. Ella sentía que llegarla al limite en cualquier momento, puso una de sus piernas en la cintura de el cosa que él le gusto ya que agarro la otra para que hiciera lo mismo. En unos segundos ella llego y después el la alcanzo.**

**Se quito de encima de ella y se sentó en la cama para recoger su ropa, mientras que ella se envolvía con las sabanas. Todas las noches eran iguales, desde el día en que él la poseyó en el cuarto de baño, él iba a su cuarto solo para acostarse con ella, después que acabara se cambiaba y se iba sin decir nada. Y como siempre miraba su espalda mientras se vestía. Se odia a si misma por disfrutar noche tras noche, en disfrutar cada caricia, beso y cada palabra que le decía mientras le hacía suya. Vio como se levantada y salía de su habitación sin mirar a tras.**

**Suspiro y se recostó en su cama, en el día le era muy indiferente, a veces le preocupaba y otras lo agradecía. Los días cuando estaba en la escuela le gustaban, ya que se había hecho amiga de Kiba y Shino. No eran malas personas, si uno hablaba abiertamente con ellos se darían cuanta que eran como los demás chicos, con sueños y anhelos en su vida; aun cuando hicieron una promesa y juramente de lealtad con Gaara, eso no era impedimento para ellos.**

**Se levanto y entro al cuarto de baño para lavar su cuerpo. La única manera en que podía contactar a Neji era por mensajes escritos en pedazos de papel que ella escondía en el baño de chicas cuando entraba en la mañana y recogía la ****respuesta**** antes que saliera de la escuela, lo triste era que no los podía conservar cuando los leía los tenia que quemar para que no hubiera evidencia. Neji siempre le decía lo mismo, que encontraría la manera en escapar de su carcelero, era una leve esperanza, pero no podía. Tenia que esperar que su padre pagara la suma de dinero que le debía a Gaara, después de eso ella hablaría con Neji para decirle que ya no podía ser su esposa, ya no era pura ni virgen como debería de entregarse a él, su prometido.  
Se lo quería decir, pero eso no es algo que se debería de comunicar por medio de pedazos de papel.  
Se termino de bañarse y salio, se puso una bata para dormir y se disponía a dormir; pero como se esperaba no pudo, tomo un libro y se puso a leer para que el sueño le llegar en cualquier momento.**

**Gaara salía de la habitación de Hinata y empezaba en abrocharse la camisa cuando se encontró con Kakashi que lo miraba seriamente.**

**-Sucede algo?!- le dijo mientras seguía su camino y pasaba por su lado**

**-Sabe bien que estas haciendo mal?- le dijo mientras lo seguía- Esa chica cuando la venga a buscar su padre no podrá olvidar el infierno que la estas haciendo pasar**

**-Infierno?- le dijo divertido- Si te muestro las marcas que tengo de la espalda te puedo asegurar que no le hago pasar un infierno**

**-Gaara- le dijo suspirando- Y si ella se enamora de ti?**

**Al escuchar eso se detuvo**

**-Quien se enamoraría de un monstruo como yo- lo miro fijamente- Nadie en este mundo me amara**

**Kakashi solo vio en alejarse. "Te equivocas en eso Gaara. Hay varias personas que darían su vida para protegerte y entre ellos estoy yo. Lo malo es que no lo vez por el odio y venganza que llevas en tus venas" se dijo en sus pensamientos. Fue a buscar a Naruto y Sasuke para decirles que dentro de poco Gaara saldría que lo acompañarían**

**Gaara entraba en su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, cada noche en que iba para poseer a la ojiperlada, su cuerpo reclamaba más y más, sentía un vacío cada vez que salía de su habitación y sentía que si la miraba antes de salir la volvería a poseer hasta que ella quedara inconsciente entre sus brazos. **

**"Y si ella se enamora de ti?"**

**Esas palabras de Kakashi hicieron que su corazón latiera de prisa y que sintiera un suave calor, pero al instante controlo sus latidos y desapareció ese calor. No podía tener a nadie a su lado, mucho menos a ella, por que estaba seguro que cuando su padre la fuera a buscar y devolverle el dinero ella se olvidaría de él. Lo único que recordaría era el odio que le tendría por haberle hecho perder su pureza que estaba destinado en dárselo al chico Hyûga. Se miro al espejo; lo que le respondió a Kakashi era verdad, era un monstruo sin corazón ni sentimientos; un monstruo que mato a su padre sin pestañar.**

**Neji se encontraba en la casa de Ten Ten mientras leía los pedazos de papel que Hinata le había mandado, era lo única manera que se comunicaban ya que el primer plan de su amiga no pudo ser ya que sus guaruras se lo habían impedido estar sola con alguien más que no sean ellos. De lejos la podía ver como aparentaba estar bien y lo que no le sorprendió fue a ver que los matones habían empezado a reír con ella. Esa era su Hinata, siempre se hacia amiga de todo aquel quienes la rodean.**

**-Neji, vas a gastar todos esos mensajitos si lo lees cada minuto!**

**-Bien sabes que es lo único que me calma para no ir a la casa de ese mal nacido.- le respondió a su amiga**

**-Y has sabido algo sobre tu tío? Le pregunto Lee**

**-No- respondió Neji**

**-Pero esta juntando para pagarle la deuda verdad?- dijo Ten Ten**

**-Eso tampoco lo se, cada vez que le pregunto me responde lo mismo**

**-Y que te dice?- le dijo Lee**

**-Que no me preocupe**

**-Eso no es una esperanza!- dijo sorprendida su amiga- Como quiere que no te preocupes si la que tiene en cautiverio es a Hinata!**

**-Eso se lo dije el día en que me contó todo- se levanto Neji y se acerco a la ventana- Tengo que buscar la manera en que Gaara de la Arena deje libre a Hinata**

**-La una manera es que pagues la deuda- se le acerco Lee – Es la única por decirlo así**

**-Pero Neji donde sacara tanto dinero- Grito Ten Ten-Aun que saquemos todo el dinero que tenemos los tres ahorrado no llegaría ni una décima parte!**

**Antes que continuaran escucharon la voz de la madre de Ten Ten**

**-Ten Ten! Tu amigo acaba de llegar**

**-Hazlo pasar!- le contesto**

**-Amigo?- le pregunto extrañado Neji- Que amigo?**

**-Tienes más amigos Ten Ten?!- le dijo sorprendido Lee**

**-Si serás idiota! Claro que tengo mas- le respondió a los dos-Creen que solo tengo su amistad?**

**Y en ese momento entraba un chico de cabello corto castaño rojizo y un semblante serio**

**-No sabia que estabas ocupada Ten Ten!- le dijo sorprendido**

**-No te preocupes Sasori; pasa- le dijo tomándole la mano y llevándolo donde se encontraban los otros dos- Los presentare, ellos son mis mejores amigos Neji y Lee; chicos el es Sasori**

**-Un gusto en conocerlos- le dijo Sasori**

**-De que escuela eres?- le pregunto Neji **

**-Vos a la misma que ustedes- le respondió**

**-Mmmm…- solo repudio Lee**

**-Bueno como les iba diciendo- dijo Ten Ten- como haremos. . . **

**-Lo siento por interrumpir- Dijo Sasori mirando a los tres- Ten Ten, debo disculparme contigo, es que hoy no podremos ir al cine**

**-Y por que no!- dijo Ten Ten sorprendida**

**-Es que mi jefe quiere que organice una fiesta de cumpleaños para sus hijos**

**-Cada vez que planeamos salir es lo mismo!**

**-Lo siento- dijo sonriéndole**

**-Trabajas?!- pregunto Neji- Para quien?**

**-Trabajo de una compañía pequeña de laboratorios farmacéuticos**

**-Cual?**

**-Ma. Uc.**

**-Es la primera vez que la escucho**

**-Si, es que mi jefe llego como hace un año de America y fundo esa compañía, es nueva y no todas la conocen**

**-Mmmm- solo decía Lee**

**-Ahora estamos buscando empleados ya que la compañía pronto será grande, así que la fiesta de cumpleaños de los hijos de mi jefe el buscara personas que tengan ganas de superarse.**

**-Y tu que área trabajas?**

**-El área de investigación**

**-No eres muy joven para ese trabajo?!- le dijo Neji sorprendido**

**-Eso no le importa mi jefe, seas de edad mayor o menor no le importa siempre y cuando ejerzas tu trabajo bien.**

**-Neji- dijo Lee en ese momento-Y por que no trabajamos y te ayudamos en conseguir ese dinero para Hi. . .**

**-Cállate Lee!- le grito Ten Ten**

**-Sucede algo malo?!- dijo Sasori ignorante de su platica anterior**

**-No nada- le dijo Ten Ten sonriéndole nerviosamente**

**-Y tu jefe esta buscando personal?- le dijo Neji interesado**

**-Si- le dijo buscando en su pantalón algo- Esta es la invitación de la fiesta de los hijo de mi jefe, si quieren los espero y les presento a mi jefe**

**Neji agarro el sobre color morado con listón rojo.**

**-Y como se llama tu jefe?- pregunto cuando leía la invitación**

**Sesori le sonrío de una forma diferente que nadie se dio cuenta por acercarse a ver la invitación que tenia Neji en sus manos**

**-Madara**

**Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino y Kakashi estaban desayunando junto con Gaara y Hinata. Los primeros cuatro se estaban peleando sobre una absurda plática de Ramen, obra de Naruto claro esta; Hinata solo los miraba divertida, se hubiera unida a esa platica pero no creía que él chico que se encontraba leyendo el periódico la dejara, le gustaba hablar con Kiba y Shino; ellos también le gustaba platicar con ella por eso decidieron que solo hablarían en la escuela y no tuvieran ni un problema con Gaara.**

**-Chicos les juro que encontré un restaurante que hacen un Ramen a muerte!**

**-Naruto, para ti todo lo que tenga que ver sobre Ramen están de muerte!-le respondía Kiba**

**-No es cierto!- dijo Naruto indignado**

**-Entonces por que cada vez que hablas en tus sueños son sobre Ramen?- dijo Sasuke con su tono habitual**

**-Estas mi tiendo Sasuke- le dijo –Solo quieres parecer Guay frente a todos!**

**-Y tu no tienes otra platica que no se de Ramen- le dijo Shino**

**-Y tu por que no te quitas esos lentes cuando comes?!- le respondió el rubio**

**-Me afecta el sol- le dijo mientras bebía su jugo**

**-Si no te has dado cuenta Shino- le dijo Kiba- estamos en una habitación con cristales decorados, el sol no entra**

**-Me afecta de todos modos-lo dijo calmadamente**

**-Agh!- grito Naruto**

**Seguían discutiendo cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, cosa que a ellos no le importo por que seguían discutiendo, al cabo de unos minutos en la habitación entro Ino acercándose a Gaara.**

**-Gaara-sama**

**Él dejo de leer el periódico y miro a la rubia**

**-Dime**

**-Ha venido un chico con esta invitación para usted- le extendió su mano; era un sobre morado con un listón rojo- El chico dice que espera su grata presencia y la de su. . . – se quedo callada**

**-Mi que?!- le dijo mirándola a los ojos**

**-Y la de su… Mujer- lo dijo despacio mirando a Hinata**

**Todos los presentes se quedaron callados, nadie en la alta sociedad ni en los suburbios sabia que Hinata vivía con él; solo eran rumores que se dispersaban diciendo que tal vez eran novios pero que vivieran juntos no se había escuchado nada. Gaara tomo el sobre y extrajo una tarjeta blanca con letras moradas que decía**

_**Esperamos su grata presencia en el cumplimiento de **_**_  
Konan y Nagato  
Quienes cumplirán 19 años  
La fiesta se llevara acabo en el Hotel Konoha Hits  
El día 4 de abril A las 22:00 horas  
Se les agradece su presencia el padre de los chicos  
Madara_**

**Gaara termino de leerlo, "Así que sabes que tengo a Hinata Hyûga en mis manos" dijo en sus pensamientos, si se negaba buscaría otra manera en confírmalo. Le entrego a Kakashi y este lo leyó**

**-Vas a ir- le dijo entregándosela a los demás para que lo leyeran**

**-Si no voy significaría que le tengo miedo- lo dijo mientras miraba a Sasuke- Pero esta muy equivocado**

**-Es dentro de dos semanas- le dijo Naruto**

**-Kiba y Shino vendrán también- dijo**

**-Y por que?- pregunto Sasuke- Nosotros tres son mas que suficiente**

**-Ellos viene por que son los guardaespaldas de ella- y sin decir nada salio de la habitación**

**-Si!- grito Kiba- Oíste Shino iremos también!**

**-Recuerda que vamos por trabajo no por diversión- le respondió este**

**-Y que importa!**

**-Bueno- dijo Kakashi levantándose- Creo que esto no lo esperaba Gaara**

**Y tenia razón, Gaara no se lo esperaba. Por que lo invitaría?! No creía que el padre de Hinata le haya dicho todo. Pero entonces, como es que averiguo que vivía con ella. Y por que se atrevió en invitarlo no solo a él sino también a ella**

**-Madara. No se que planeas, pero tampoco dejare que lo hagas**

**Por supuesto que no, él era el 3ª líder del Clan de la Arena, quien mato a su padre a los 12 años, el era Gaara de la Arena**


	14. Chapter 14 Rosas, Fiesta y Sangre

ESTE CAPITULO EN FANFIC LO SUBI EN DOS PARTES PERO AQUI LA SUBIERE EN UNA SOLA _

**CAPITULO 14 "Rosas, Fiesta y...Sangre"**

**-Y bien? Le entregaste la invitación al chico Hyûga?- le preguntaba Madara a Sasori**

**-Si, Madara-sama**

**-Y realmente ira?**

**-Si- le dijo –Pero me pidió una entrevista para hoy con usted**

**-Mmmm… vino contigo?**

**-Si, esta afuera esperando una ****respuesta**** positiva**

**-Esos Hyûga- dijo tomando un poco de Vodka- Siempre quieren hacer lo que desean**

**-Y que le digo?**

**-Que pase…. Veamos por que tata urgencia**

**Sasori salio de la oficina, Madara agarro el vaso de Vodka y mira su contenido "Neji Hyûga" se dijo, tenia que averiguar del como la pequeña Hinata Hyûga estaba con Gaara de la Arena; siendo el su prometido debería de saberlo, ya que con Sr. Hyûga no se lo podía preguntar, presentía que le mentiría y si el joven Hyûga quería vengarse de Gaara…. Solo sonrío; "Me ayudaras sin darte ****cuenta**** joven Hyûga" . En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraba Sasori junto con Neji Hyûga**

**-Neji Hyûga te presento a mi jefe- le decía Sasori- Madara-sama**

**Neji le hizo una reverencia y después lo miro.**

**-Sasori puedes retirarte- este salio dejándolo solo con el invitado- Por favor joven Hyûga siéntese**

**-Gracias- dijo mientras tomaba asiento**

**-Algo de beber- le decía mientras el mostraba su vaso de Vodka**

**-No gracias**

**-Bueno- dijo mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa-A que le debo su grata visita?**

**-Sasori me dijo que estaba buscando empleados sin importar su edad**

**-Si. Tiene razón**

**-Quisiera saber que clase de trabajo es**

**-Es sobre negociaciones con las pequeñas farmacias**

**-Disculpe pero como es eso?**

**-Ofrecerles un mejor precio con los farmacéuticos que otros laboratorios, pero de igual o de mejor calidad**

**-No se oye tan difícil**

**-Si, no es tan difícil. Por eso estoy buscando a ****personal**** con mente fresca y que se joven mejor ya que ellos son el futuro de nuestro planeta**

**-Madara-sama, se que es algo exigente lo que le diré pero necesito un trabajo que pueda tener un sueldo…. Bien pagado.**

**-Quieres saber cuanto ganarías?**

**-Si**

**Tomo un pedazo de papel y escribió una suma, se la entrego y vio que Neji miraba la cifra como difícil de creer**

**-Eso ganarías en un mes**

**Neji miro la cifra y vio que sacaba cuentas mentalmente**

**-Si por un dado caso quisiera pedir un préstamo?**

**-No eres demasiado joven como para que pidas un préstamo?**

**-Es que el ****dinero**** no es para mí**

**-Para tu padre? U otro pariente?**

**-Eso es algo que no puedo decir**

**-Te puedo dar una cantidad después de tres meses de trabajo; pero siempre exijo a mis empleados que me digan para que lo necesitan**

**-Madara-sama, entiendo su punto de vista pero de verdad no lo puedo decir**

**-Es algo peligroso? De vida o muerte?**

**-Si a las dos preguntas**

**-Neji que edad tienes? 17?**

**-Si**

**-Desde el momento en que entraste a mi oficina, supe que no eres el tipo chico que se mete en problemas. Pero me estas diciendo que necesitas que te de un préstamo cuando aun no trabajas para mi. Por que?**

**-Madara-sama, realmente es algo que no puedo decirlo**

**-Hijo… Te ayudare. Pero necesito que confíes en mí. Necesito saber para que quieres el préstamo**

**Neji bajo la mirada, pensando si decirlo o no; mientras que Madara se aguantaba en no gritarle; "Vamos estúpido crío! Dime del por que!" después de unos minutos Neji lo miro serio**

**-Si se lo digo; júreme que no se lo dirá a nadie**

**-No te preocupes chico.**

**-Lo necesito para rescatar a mi prometida**

**"Bingo!" se dijo; pero disimulo su alegría**

**-Esta en un problema ilegal?**

**-No**

**-Entonces?**

**-Ella esta en cautiverio de alguien que no se puede llamar persona o humano**

**-Esta secuestrada?**

**-No**

**Madara lo miro, junto sus manos y las puso bajo su barbilla sin quitarle la mirada a Neji**

**-Confía en mi…Cuéntamelo todo….**

**Hinata estuvo nerviosa en todo el día, no podía olvidar sobre la invitación que le enviaron a Gaara en la mañana, ni tampoco que la invitaran a ella como su mujer. Era extraño, cuando lo conoció lo odio por haberla pedido a su padre como "garantía" de la deuda que tenia con él. Ahora no sabia como describirlo, aunque él nada mas la veía en las noches para poseerla, sus caricias eran cada vez diferentes y se sentía cerca de él. En las mañanas el era frío y lejano, su mirada nunca mostraba lo que sucedía en las noches. **

**No debería de importarle pero… por que ahora cada vez que lo miraba deseaba que él también lo hiciera, que le hablara con la facilidad que lo hacia en la cama, que le importara un poquito. Realmente no lo podía cree, pero ella ya no lo odiaba, entonces que era ese sentimiento que crecía cada noche y deseaba cada mañana.**

**-Hinata?- le llamo Shino**

**-Dime**

**-Me ha pedido Gaara que salgamos hoy temprano a la escuela para que vayas con Ino a buscar la tela de tu vestido**

**-Tengo muchos vestidos- le respondió ella- Cualquiera me servirá**

**Sus dos guardaespaldas y ahora amigos se miraron entre ellos con una mirada que bien conocía ella**

**-Ordenes son ordenes; verdad?- les pregunto con un suspiro**

**-Hinata, sabemos que eres una chica simple. Pero…- le decía Kiba**

**-Pero ya deberías de conocer a Gaara- termino de decir Shino**

**-Ya lo se- dijo con una mueca- Pero no entiendo por que tanto empeño en ir a una fiesta que ni siquiera se de parte de quien es!**

**-Y es preferible que no lo sepas- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo**

**-Y por que?- dijo curiosa**

**-Mira, tu no deberías preocuparte de quien se trata. Nosotros te protegeremos sin importar como- le dijo Kiba sonriendo**

**-Si me siguen diciendo eso, me da más curiosidad en saber quien es**

**-Eso no lo tenemos que decírtelo nosotros- le dijo Shino con un tono diferente a lo habitual**

**No pudieron seguir con la plática, por que estaban llegando a la Mansión. Bajaron y como siempre Sakura e Ino la esperaban en la puerta. Bajaron y los chicos la ayudaban a cargar sus cosas, todo ese ritual ya estaba acostumbrada. Recordaba que antes le molestaba, pero ahora sentía como si fuera normal en hacerlo.**

**-Hinata- dijeron las chicas con alegría mientras se acercaban a ella**

**-Hola chicas- le dijo mientras entraba a la caso.**

**En toda la tarde Kiba y Shino le ayudaron en hacer la tares mientras que las chicas le servían aperitivos y de vez en cuando se quedaban en platicar con ellos. Estaban en una de esas platicas cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, extrañada Sakura fue para saber quien era, agarro el intercomunicador y vio en la pantallita que era un chico no mas de quince años con un ramo se rosas rojas.**

**-Si, dígame?- pregunto la peli rosada**

**-Emm… Aquí vive Hinata Hyûga?- pregunto el chico**

**-Por que lo pregunta?- le dijo extrañada**

**-Es que tengo un pedido de rosas que es para ella**

**-Espere un momento, iré a preguntar- le dijo y se dirigió al salón donde se encontraban estudiando y se acerco a ella- Hinata**

**-Si- le dijo ella concentrada en su tarea**

**-Encargaste rosas?**

**Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron a la peli rosada y a la oji perlada**

**-Rosas?!- le dijo – Yo no he encargado rosas!**

**-Por que lo preguntas Sakura?- le pregunto Shino**

**-En la entrada se encuentra un chico con rosas y dice que son de Hinata**

**-Si Hinata no las pidió. . .-dijo Kiba y miro a su amigo, al mismo tiempo se levantaron y salieron de la Mansión para a la entrada**

**Y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba el chico con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.**

**-Disculpa- le pregunto Kiba- A quien buscas?**

**-Ho! Busco a la señorita Hinata Hyûga**

**-Para que?- le dijo Shino**

**-Tengo un ramo que esta dirigida a ella- dijo ya nervioso el chico**

**Los chicos se acercaron a él**

**-Démelas- dijo Shino**

**-Eto… es que me dijeron que se las diera a ella- dijo tímidamente**

**-No te preocupes, no diremos nada así que dánoslas- dijo Kiba con entono amenazante.**

**Y antes que el pobre chico se asustara más, les entrego el ramo, se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí con una cara de susto.**

**-Tiene tarjeta?- pregunto Kiba**

**-Si**

**-Notas algo extraño en el ramo?**

**-No**

**-De quien crees que se los envía? De Gaara?**

**-Sabes que el no lo haría**

**-Lo se pero… Que hacemos? Se los entregamos a ella? O esperamos que regrese Gaara?**

**-Es mejor que esperemos a que llegue y que decida si dárselas a ella o no.**

**-De acuerdo**

**Regresaron a la Mansión y la oji perlada los estaba esperando; se acercó ellos.**

**-Son hermosas- dijo al ver el ramo; las quería agarrad pero Shino se lo impidió- Que sucede?**

**-Hinata, estas rosas no sabemos quien las envía- le contesto Kiba**

**-No trae tarjeta?**

**-Si**

**-Dámela- dijo ella mirando quien sostenía el ramo**

**-No pudo dárselas todavía**

**-Y por que no?**

**-. . . . .-los chicos no le contestaron, solo bajaron la mirada**

**-Ya entendí- dijo ella resignada- Solo quiero saber quien las envía y después les vuelvo a entregar la tarjeta.**

**Y sin esperar respuesta le quito la tarjeta que se encontraba entre las rosas, era un sobre pequeño de color blanco, extrajo la tarjeta y la leyó, pero solo había una sola palabra "PRONTO"**

**-Que extraño- dijo ella**

**-Por que?- dijo Kiba mientras se acercaba para leerla- "Pronto"**

**-Y no dice quien las envía?- dijo Sakura que se encontraba ahí**

**-No- respondió la ojiperlada-Solo esta escrito esa palabra**

**-Déjame verla- le pregunto Shino y examino la tarjeta pero no encontró nada malo**

**-Sabes si alguien te las enviaría por una razón?- le dijo la peli rosada**

**-Los que me envían rosas sin ninguna razón seria mi padre y Ne…-no termino la ultima frase ya que su dos amigos tenían una mirada no muy gratificante- Pero no creo que ninguno lo haya enviado**

**-. . . . .- ellos no dijeron nada, simplemente se retiraron llevándose consigo las rosas**

**-Crees que tu prometido las haya enviado?- le dijo la peli rosa con voz baja**

**-No lo creo- dijo pensativamente- Lo que quisiera saber por que esa palabra**

**Hinata su quedo callada pensando del por que le enviaban esas rosas con solo esa palabra…. "pronto"**

**Gaara llegaba en la noche, estaba molesto. Casi todos los que fue a visitar habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Eso no le daba buena espina, ya que en cada lugar vio lo mismo. Todo los lugares estaban destrozados y sus muebles tirados, como si hubieran peleado o saqueado cada casa. Y solo una persona podría hacer tal cosa, solo una persona se le venia en la mente en ese momento, solo una, Madara**

**-Que hacemos?- le pregunto Sasuke quien también sospechaba de esa persona**

**-En primera tenemos que buscar Choji- le respondía- Lo más seguro que vayan tras él**

**-Yo iré- dijo Kakashi- Puedo ir en la moto**

**-Bien; dile que se esconda hasta que yo le diga**

**-Si- y salio el peli plateado**

**-Pero por que a ellos?- decía Naruto- Son solo simples chicos que no sabían nada!**

**-Por que le gusta jugar, por eso- decía Gaara mientras se quitaba el saco-Maldito! Piensa que aceptare jugar!**

**-Por lo visto tiene más hombres ahora que antes- decía Sasuke- La última vez tú mataste a todos ellos**

**-Y lo volveré hacer, tenlo por seguro.**

**Los tres se encontraban en el despacho cuando tocaron a la puerta**

**-Adelante!- grito el dueño de la casa**

**Entraron Kiba y Shino con un ramo de rosas.**

**-Y esas rosa?- pregunto el rubio**

**-Se las enviaron a Hinata….san- dijo de Shino**

**-Quien se las envía?- dijo Gaara aun molesto por lo sucedido de unos momentos**

**-No lo sabemos-le respondió Kiba**

**-No trajo una tarjeta- pregunto Sasuke**

**-Si, pero no tiene remitente- siguió diciendo Kiba**

**Gaara se acerco a ellos y miro las rosa, toma el pequeño sobre para leer la tarjeta**

**-"Pronto"- lo leyó en voz alta- Es todo lo que trae?**

**-Si- les respondió los dos chicos al mismo momento**

**-Que significara?-dijo el rubio pensativamente- Creen que se lo envía su prometido?**

**La habitación quedo en silencio, esperando la reacción de Gaara. Lo mas sorpréndete fue que solo se dio la vuelta para salir del despacho.**

**-Si serás idiota Naruto!-le grito Kiba ya a solas**

**-Pero por que?- le pregunto sorprendido**

**-Si le hace algo a Hinata por tu culpa…- dijo Shino amenazante**

**-Oye que no se del por que la agresión!-seguía diciendo el rubio**

**-Dejen en paz al idiota- les dijo Sasuke- Aun que lo maten no sabre del por que lo han hecho.**

**Mientras que Gaara en ese momento entraba a la habitación de la oji perlada, al verlo entrar se asusto ya que nunca entraba antes de las 12:00 am.**

**-Como supo Neji Hyûga la dirección de la casa?-le pregunto a ella**

**-De que estas hablando?**

**-De las rosas que te envío!**

**-Esas rosas las pudo enviar cualquiera!**

**-Así? Como quien?**

**-Como… Como el que te envío la invitación?!**

**-Eso es imposible, ya que la tarjeta decía "Pronto"- se le acerco a ella y la agarro del cabello- Ese pronto solo puede significar que lo veras… A tu prometido**

**-No he visto a Neji desde el día en que fuimos al museo!- dijo ella aguantando el dolor que sentía**

**-Eso es mentira y lo sabes!- le decía mientras la seguía jalando fuerte el cabello- Desde el primer día que volviste a la escuela lo has visto!**

**-Pero no he hablado con el!- le decía ella aun soportando el dolor- Puedes peguntarle a Shino y Kiba!**

**-Aun que les pregunte de seguro no dirán nada- le dijo el soltándola- No se por que pero ellos te protegen más de mi que los de afuera**

**-Son amigos; si crees que hecho algo con ellos- le dijo un poco molesta**

**-Si hubieran hecho algo ya estarían muertos- la tomo de las muñecas- Pero no lo harían tampoco ya que juraron hacerme fiel a toda costa**

**-Entonces por que estas tan molesto?**

**-Por que me mientes; Se que Neji te ha enviado el ramo de rosas con ese mensaje**

**-Imposible.**

**-Por que estas tan segura de ello?**

**-Conozco a Neji desde siempre y se que no lo haría**

**-Si lo hizo para celebrar?**

**-Celebrar que?**

**-Tal vez ya con siguieron el dinero que tu padre me debe**

**-El no tiene tanto; ni mucho menos esa tal cantidad**

**-Mmmm…. Por si acaso- le dijo acercándose a ella- Voy a disfrutar un poco mas en jugar contigo**

**Él la beso mientras aun tenía sostenida sus muñecas, introdujo su lengua para jugar con la de ella, soltó sus muñecas para tomar su cintura y acercar su cuerpo con la de él, las manos de ella subieron a su hombro, caminaron hasta llegar a la cama. Sin soltar sus labios la acostó mientras que el se ponía sobre ella, aun besándose ambos se empezaban a desvestir uno al otro, ya desnudos el empezó a jugar con la intimidad de ella, haciéndola gemir y abrirle las piernas para mayor acceso a las caricias. El besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus senos al ritmo que aumentaba el ritmo de la caricia hacia su intimidad; y como siempre en el momento que ella iba alcanzar el orgasmo, retiraba la mano para que su miembro tomara el control, sus embestidas eran fuertes y profundas, acariciaba su muslo mientras la hacia levantarla y rodearlo en la cintura, las manos de ella abrazaba fuerte su espalda; le besaba su hombro mientras que el seguía acariciando sus senos y piernas, al cabo de unos momentos apasionados y de besos salvajes los dos llegaron a l éxtasis.**

**Aun seguía sobre ella, tratando de controlar el ritmo de su corazón y respiraron, no supo por que; pero le dio un beso suave y tierno en sus labios para después poner su frente con la de ella. Para ella ese beso despertó un sentimiento que no quería aceptar**

**-Aun que te encuentres con él, recuerda que un eres mi juguete- se levanto para vestirse y antes que salir le dijo- Las rosa las tirare así que es mejor que le digas que es en balde en enviarte algo aquí.**

**Hinata solo tomo las sabanas para taparse, pero no había escuchado lo que él le había dicho, por que estaba concentrada en los latidos de su corazón y un sentimiento que brotaba cada vez que recordaba el pequeño beso que él le dio.**

**Al día siguiente todos se encontraban desayunando, como si nada del otro día ocurrió; en un momento entro Ino y se acerco a su hermano para susurrarle algo, cosa que a Gaara no se le paso desapercibido. Vio como los dos rubios salían del comedor, mientras que los demás seguían desayunando. Al cabo de unos minutos entraba la novia de Sasuke y se acerco a Hinata.**

**-Hinata, por casualidad me prestas el libro que me comentaste ayer?**

**-Claro- dijo ella bebiendo zumo- esta en mi habitación, lo puedes tomar.**

**-Eto… será que me lo puedas dar tu?- dijo mirando de reojo a Gaara**

**-Ho!- dijo ella entendido del por que la petición- Entonces vamos**

**Se levanto y se fue junto con Sakura, en unos segundos entraba Naruto con su hermana quien llevaba un ramo de rosas.**

**-No les dije que tiraran eso?-les dijo Gaara al verlos**

**-Y lo hicimos- dijo tímidamente la rubia**

**-Y eso que es? Una ilusión?**

**-No la regañes- la defendió Naruto- Este ramo acaba de llegar**

**-Como!**

**-Vino otro chico con este ramo para Hinata-san y por eso mi hermana me vino a buscar para saber que hacer.**

**"Esto era el colmo" se dijo Gaara mientras se levantaba y tomaba el pequeño sobre, leyó la tarjeta que solo una palabra estaba escrito….."PRONTO"**

**Pasaron las dos semanas; desde ese día que llegaron por primera vez el ramo de rosas, sin falta en el trascurso de las dos semanas todos los días sin falta alguna llegaron ramos de rosas con tarjetas que contenían una sola palabra…. "Pronto"**

**Gaara hizo que cada ramo se tirara a la basura o que se quemaran sin decirle nada a la oji perlada. Hizo que ella dejara la escuela con la excusa de la invitación. A ella no le agrado mucho pero no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar; Kiba y Shino le llevaban todos los días la tarea, así que no se aburría del todo.**

**Llego el 4 de abril, Sakura e Ino la estaban ayudando en terminar de vestirse, era un vestido color blanco con pedrería del mismo color, muy ajustado para su gusto, zapatillas de tacón color de plata, su cabello suelto con brillantina, collar de perlas que le había regalado Gaara para ese día.**

**-Estar espectacular!- le dijo Ino**

**-No es para tanto- dijo ella**

**-Claro que no!- decía la pelirosa- Siempre te miras hermosa pero ahora…. No tengo palabras para describirte!**

**-Dejen de decir tonterías y vamos a bajo- le dijo ella agarrando su chalina plateada- No vaya ser que los chico se moleste.**

**Abajo estaba esperándola Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke y por supuesto el principal Gaara; todos vestían de traje color negro y corbata del mismo color, el único diferente era él, usando una corbata de color rojo.**

**Sin decir nada todos salieron de la mansión, subieron en una camioneta para dirigirse al Hotel Konoha Hits. **

**Llegaron a su destino, había toda clase de gentes en esa fiesta los chicos solo rodeaban a la pareja para que nadie se les acercara, estaban en medio del salón cuando un tipo con cara de pocos amigos se les acerco haciendo una reverencia**

**-Gaara-sama mi nombre es Kizame; vengo por parte de Madara-sama para hacerle un invitación a que lo vaya a ver en una habitación privada para poder hablar en privado con usted.**

**-De acuerdo- le dijo y miro a Hinata- Tú te quedas junto con Shino y Kiba**

**-Em… Madara-sama me dijo que ella también- le dijo el tipo**

**-No- respondió- Y no hay discusión alguna, de acuerdo?**

**-Como guste Gaara-sama**

**Se alejo junto con sus tres leales hombres, dejando a Hinata en la protección de los otros dos. **

**Siguió al tipo sin hacerle una pregunta, llegaron y entraron a una habitación de color crema, había una mesa de color caoba; ahí se encontraba Madara.**

**-Gaara que alegría de que aceptaras mi invitación**

**Él no respondió; solo tomo asiento en una de las sillas libres y los otros tres se queda de tras de él**

**-Sasuke!- dijo al verlo-Que alegría en verte de nuevo! Y mira cuanto has crecido! Cuanto mides?!- le dijo sonriéndole, su respuesta fue de una mirada sin emoción alguna- Vaya que mirada tan fria! Veo que la influencia de él es muy fuerte!**

**Lo dijo mirando a Gaara; quien solo se limito a observarlo de la misma manera**

**-Que es lo que quieres?... Uchiha Madara**

**-Y tu linda mujercita donde esta?- dijo sin responder**

**-Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto**

**-No? Te equivocas; Gaara. Tiene mucho que ver**

**-Que quieres decir?**

**-Deidara- le dijo a un chico de cabello largo y rubio, puso 3 maletas enormes en la mesa, las abrió y estaban llenas de ****dinero**

**-Y eso que es?- le pregunto Gaara sin reaccionar**

**- Esas tres maletas suman un billón de dólares que el Sr. Hiashi Hyûga te debe; te pago su deuda y me entregaras a Hinata Hyûga**

**Se hizo un silencio, solo se miraron; la mirada de Madara era de triunfo; mientras que la de Gaara seguía sin emociones.**

**-Hay trato?- pregunto Madara**

**-Por que quieres pagar una deuda que no es ni tuya**

**-Soy buen samaritano y quiero rescatar a la damisela de tus garras**

**-Mmm.. tus acciones no tienen nada que ver con tus deseos- le dijo mientras se levantaba para salir- No hay trato, Hinata Hyûga se quedara conmigo hasta que yo lo diga**

**-Estas seguro?- le dijo un poco molesto- Sabes que Hyûga no juntara esa cantidad en menos de un año**

**-Puede, pero la decisión esta tomaba; no te daré a la chica**

**-Bien, entonces entrégame a Sasuke- le dijo levantándose**

**-Es decisión de él no mía- le respondió Gaara**

**-Que dices Sasuke- le dijo dirigiéndose a él- Seamos una familia unida**

**No le contesto, pero su mirada fría se convirtió en fuego por la ira que sentía en ese momento**

**-Ya obtuviste tu respuesta- le dijo Gaara saliendo de la habitación.**

**Ya cuando salio de la habitación dejando solo a Madara; este se dirigió a quien estaba con el**

**-Dile a Kizame que haga lo que estaba planeado**

**-Si Madara-sama**

**Y salio…"Gaara, hoy sabrás lo que es oponerse a mi"**

**Hinata estaba mirando a todos los presentes, no conocía a nadie y Gaara ya llevaba un buen rato sin aparecer.**

**-No te preocupes- le dijo Shino al verla nerviosa- Ya veras que regresara pronto**

**-Mmmm- fue lo único que dijo**

**-Por que no comemos algo mientras esperamos- le decía Kiba mirando la mesa llena de aperitivos**

**Los tres se acercaron para tomar algunos cuando escucharon una voz familiar**

**-Hinata! – ellos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, era nada mas que Neji Hyûga- Hinata!**

**Los chicos se pusieron en medio para que no se le acercara**

**-No te dijimos que no te acercaras a ella?- le dijo Kiba molesto**

**-No pueden hacer nada ya que no estamos en su terreno- le contesto Neji molesto**

**-Eso no nos importa- le dijo Shino esta vez**

**Hinata se encontraba de tras de ellos viendo como trataban que Neji no se acercara….**

**Gaara estaba entrando al salón buscando a Hinata y a los chicos, los encontró ya que estaban peleando con el Joven Hyûga, y antes que empezara a caminar se escucharon disparos, todos empezaron a ****correr****, Naruto, Sasuke Y Kakashi lo rodearon y empezó el tiroteo, los tres sacaron sus armas y empezaron a buscar de donde provenían los disparos, ya visualizados ellos les respondieron. Kiba y Shino hicieron lo mismo con Hinata; la rodearon para sacarla del salón, pero con tanta gente corriendo les era imposible; dándose paso entre la multitud dispararon a Kiba en un brazo, donde usaba el arma**

**-Kiba!-Grito Hinata al verlo agarrarse el hombro**

**-Shino!- dijo este sin hacerle caso a ella**

**El la abrazo mientras le disparaba al causante de la herida de su amigo, Kiba saco otra arma usando su brazo sano y seguían disparando; Protegiendo a Hinata. Naruto y Sasuke disparaban a los tipos que se encontraban en el techo y Kakashi quienes se encontraban en los pilares, Gaara estaba entre ellos, pero su mirada buscaba a Hinata y a los otros dos, hasta que los vio.**

**-Tenemos que acercarnos a ellos- le dijo a Kakashi**

**-De acuerdo- les respondieron los tres sin dejar de disparar**

**Se les acaban las balas; sacaron otro cartucho de sus espaldas y empezaron a acercarse a ellos, pero por más qui mataban a los individuos los disparos no cesaban**

**-Mierda!- gritaba Naruto- Pero cuantos son?!**

**-Solo cállate y sigue disparando-Le dijo Gaara quien sacaba igual su arma para ayudarlos.**

**Seguían con la balacera y Gaara volteo a ver a los otros tres, Kiba Y Shino la tenían en medio de ellos, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue un punto rojo que ella tenia en su pecho…Un francotirador! Sin pensarlo corrió donde estaba ella.**

**Hinata mantenía la cabeza agachada; tapándose los oídos y mordiéndose los labios para gritar; pero no supo por que abrió los ojos y vio a Gaara correr en su dirección.**

**-Gaara!- grito ella**

**Pero el solo la abrazo, después se escucharon un disparo potente; cayeron los dos al piso**

**-Gaara! Hinata!- gritaron los cinco**

**Kakashi busco en donde provenía el disparo, pero solo vio sombras, después acercaron los disparos y se acercaron a ellos.**

**-Hinata estás bien- decía Gaara estando sobre ella**

**-Si – respondió se sentaron en el momento que ellos llegaban**

**-Me alegro- dijo Gaara después se desmayo**

**-Gaara!- dijo ella agarrándolo para que no cayera al suelo**

**-Hinata!- Dijo Kiba a su lado- Estas sangrando!**

**Ella miro sus manos y después el piso que había un charco de sangre**

**-No es mi sangre!- dijo ella temblando la voz -Es….es de Gaara!**


	15. Chapter 15 Herídas

**EN NUETRO CAPITULO ANTERIOR…..**

**-Y bien? Le entregaste la invitación al chico Hyûga?- le preguntaba Madara a Sasori**

**-Si, Madara-sama**

**Neji miro la cifra y vio que sacaba cuentas mentalmente**

**-Si por un dado caso quisiera pedir un préstamo?**

**-No eres demasiado joven como para que pidas un préstamo?**

**-Es que el ****dinero**** no es para mí**

**-Hijo… Te ayudare. Pero necesito que confíes en mí. Necesito saber para que quieres el préstamo**

**-Lo necesito para rescatar a mi prometida**

**Madara lo miro, junto sus manos y las puso bajo su barbilla sin quitarle la mirada a Neji**

**-Confía en mi…Cuéntamelo todo….**

**Aun seguía sobre ella, tratando de controlar el ritmo de su corazón y respiraron, no supo por que; pero le dio un beso suave y tierno en sus labios para después poner su frente con la de ella. Para ella ese beso despertó un sentimiento que no quería aceptar**

**-Aun que te encuentres con él, recuerda que un eres mi juguete- dijo Gaara a Hinata**

**-Hinata, por casualidad me prestas el libro que me comentaste ayer?- le pregunto Sakura**

**-Claro- dijo ella**

**Se levanto y se fue junto con Sakura, en unos segundos entraba Naruto con su hermana quien llevaba un ramo de rosas.**

**-No les dije que tiraran eso?-les dijo Gaara al verlos**

**-Y lo hicimos- dijo tímidamente la rubia**

**-Y eso que es? Una ilusión?**

**-Vino otro chico con este ramo para Hinata-san y por eso mi hermana me vino a buscar para saber que hacer.**

**-Sasuke!- dijo al verlo-Que alegría en verte de ****nuevo****! Y mira cuanto has crecido! Cuanto mides?!- le dijo sonriéndole, su respuesta fue de una mirada sin emoción alguna- Vaya que mirada tan fría! Veo que la influencia de él es muy fuerte!**

**Lo dijo mirando a Gaara; quien solo se limito a observarlo de la misma manera**

**-Que es lo que quieres?... Uchiha Madara**

**-Y tu linda mujercita donde esta?- dijo sin responder**

**-Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto**

**-No te equivocas; Gaara. Tiene mucho que ver**

**Puso 3 maletas enormes en la mesa, las abrió y estaban llenas de dinero**

**- Esas tres maletas suman un billón de dólares que el Sr. Hyûga te debe; te pago su deuda y me entregaras a Hinata Hyûga**

**- No hay trato, Hinata Hyûga se quedara conmigo hasta que yo lo diga**

**-Bien, entonces entrégame a Sasuke- le dijo levantándose**

**No le contesto, pero su mirada fría se convirtió en fuego por la ira que sentía en ese momento**

**-Ya obtuviste tu respuesta- le dijo Gaara saliendo de la habitación**

**Seguían con la balacera y Gaara volteo a ver a los otros tres, Kiba Y Shino la tenían en medio de ellos, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue un punto rojo que ella tenia en su pecho…Un francotirador! Sin pensarlo corrió donde estaba ella. Hinata mantenía la cabeza agachada; tapándose los oídos y mordiéndose los labios para gritar; pero no supo por que abrió los ojos y vio a Gaara ****correr**** en su dirección. Pero el solo la abrazo, después se escucharon un disparo potente; cayeron los dos al piso**

**-Hinata estás bien- decía Gaara estando sobre ella**

**-Si – respondió se sentaron en el momento que ellos llegaban**

**-Me alegro- dijo Gaara después se desmayo**

**-Hinata!- Dijo Kiba a su lado- Estas sangrando!**

**Ella miro sus manos y después el piso que había un charco de sangre**

**-No es mi sangre!- dijo ella temblando la voz -Es….es de Gaara!**

Capítulo 16 "Heridas"

**-Gaara!- gritaba Hinata-Gaara!**

**-Permíteme- le dijo Kakashi arrodillándose junto a él**

**-Gaara!- seguía ella, mientras que Shino la abrazaba para que no se acercara-Gaara!**

**-Esto es malo- dijo el mientras el abría el saco y la camisa para ver la herida**

**-Hay que ir con Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sensei- dijo Naruto mirando por alrededor que ya se encontraba vacío**

**-Vamos antes que venga la policía- dijo Sasuke para ayudar a Kakashi en levantar a Gaara**

**-Hay que llevarlo al hospital!- gritaba Hinata- Hay que llamar la ambulancia para…**

**-No!- le dijo Kakashi**

**-Esta herido de gravedad!**

**-No podemos llevarlo al hospital- le contestaba Kiba herido igual- Si vamos ahí nos harán preguntas que no debemos responder**

**-Pero…**

**-No te preocupes- le dijo el rubio- La vieja Tsunade curara a Gaara; confía en nosotros, vale?**

**Hinata miraba como Sasuke y Kakashi levantaban despacio a Gaara, mientras que Shino la tomo del brazo; Kiba y Naruto se adelantaban para despejar el camino para llevarlos a la camioneta. Llegaron e hicieron que ella se pusiera en el copiloto, Shino en el volante, mientras que el resto acomodaba en la parte trasera a Gaara. A lo lejos empezaron a escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas acercarse**

**-Arranca Shino!- dijo Kakashi**

**El hizo lo que le pedía y el coche arranco tan fuerte que dejo marcas de las llantas en el estacionamiento, mientras que ella se sentó para ver por de tras; miro como Kakashi le quitaba la camisa y el saco, dejando el torso desnudo del herido, Sasuke y Naruto hacían lo mismo pero sus camisas las enrollaron y se las daba a Kakashi para ponerlo en la herida para presionarlo y evitar que siguiera sangrando, la herida se encontraba en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, ella miraba cono su respiración empezaba a calmarse y como perdía el color de su rostro**

**-Ve mas rápido Shino!- le dijo Kiba que también presionaba su hombro para evitar que siguiera sangrando**

**-Voy lo más rápido que puedo- dijo él mientras evitaba los vehículos uno tras otro **

**Ella no podía hablar, solo miraba como Gaara se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte. Después que Shino casi atropellara a dos personas; llegaron a una pequeña casa a las a fueras de Konoha; la camioneta freno de seco y derrapando las llantas, todos empezaron a bajar; en ese momento se abrió la puerta saliendo un señor ya grande con cabello blanco y largo, algo fornido con yakuta**

**-Pero que demonios ha pasado?!- grito mirando al grupo que bajaba a Gaara inconsciente**

**-Luego te contamos ero-Senin- le decía Naruto**

**-Te he dicho que me llames Jiraiya…- no termino la frase al ver a todos bajar**

**Kakashi sostenía a Gaara en brazos y lo llevaba a dentro de la casa; Sasuke ayudaba a Kiba y Shino a Hinata. Todos entraron a la casa mientras que Jiraiya estacionaba la camioneta en otro lado; ya adentro acostaron a Gaara en una pequeña cama que se encontraba en una habitación pequeña al lado de la sala **

**-Ahora que les sucedió chicos?!- dijo una mujer no mas de treinta años, rubia y de grandes pechos con una bata de medico**

**-Luego le contaremos Tsunade-sama- le respondió Kakashi**

**-No es necesario- le dijo ella mientras quitaba las camisas ensangrentadas que tenia en la herida- Con solo verlos puedo adivinar que paso. Ahora salgan todos que voy a trabajar…y Kiba; Shizune te espera en la sala para curarte esa herida**

**-Neji!- escuchaba a alguien gritar su nombres en la inmensa obscuridad en que se encontraba-Neji!**

**Lentamente abrió sus ojos, visualizo el rostro que se encontraba frente a él, era Sasori; miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en un lugar que no le era conocido**

**-Puedes sentarte- le decía Sasori**

**-Si- le respondió con voz débil-Donde estoy?- dijo agarrándose la cabeza y recodo..-Hinata!- Grito y levantándose pero todo empezó a darle vueltas**

**-No te preocupes; solo siéntate- le dijo-Que es lo que recuerdas?**

**-Recuerdo que estaba discutiendo con los gorilas que siguen siempre a Hinata, después se escucharon disparos y que todos empezaban a correr, intente en agarrar a Hinata… después sentí que alguien me golpeaba la cabeza; de ahí… nada**

**-Bueno- le respondió- recuerdas todo entonces**

**-Y por que lo preguntas?!**

**-Por que yo fui quien te dio el golpe**

**-Como?! Y Por que?!**

**-Ordenes del jefe- decía mientras serbia un vaso con agua y se lo entregaba a Neji- El jefe te tomo cariño y cuando Gaara le dijo que mataría a todos….**

**-Mataría?!- dijo sorprendido- Y por que?!**

**-Por que el jefe quiso salvar a tu prometida- le decía Sasori- Y el se rehusó aceptar el pago que tu tío le debe**

**-No lo acepto! – dijo Molesto- Si por esa deuda retiene a Hinata y ahora que se lo dan no lo acepta!**

**-Lo mismo le dijo el jefe- dijo mirando un espejo grande que se encontraba en la habitación- Pero como el jefe estaba insistiéndole que le pagaba para que ella estuviera libre el amenazo diciendo que prefería matarla ante que dejarla libre**

**-El tiroteo..-dijo Neji con un hilo de voz- Hinata! Donde esta ella?!- se acerco a Sasori y le apretó su brazo-Donde esta Hinata?!**

**-No lo sabemos- dijo serio y con una mirada sin sentimiento**

**-Haaaaa!- grito Neji y rompiendo todo lo que se encontraba en la habitación**

**Mientras que Madara miraba de tras del espejo maravillado como el joven Hyûga destrozaba todo.**

**-Eso es Neji- decía con una sonrisa- Odia hasta querer matar a Gaara de la Arena.**

**-Esta vez la herida no era tan grave- le decía Shizune a Kiba-En una semana estarás un poco mejor**

**-Gracias**

**Shizune miro a Hinata que se encontraba sentada en un pequeño sillón, tenía la cabeza un poco agachada y en sus manos un vaso de té que le había dado para que se tranquilizara.**

**-Veo que hizo efecto el té- le dijo y ella la miro**

**-he! Ho! Si gracias- dijo con una voz cansada**

**-Hinata- le dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella- Por que no descansas?**

**-No- dijo ella rá estar despierta hasta saber que Gaara esta fuera de peligro**

**-El estaré bien- le dijo el rubio- El es fuerte; además la vieja Tsunade lo esta tratando. No hay que preocuparse**

**-Naruto tiene razón- le afirmo Shino- Gaara no morirá tan fácilmente**

**-Pero…**

**-Vamos- le dijo Shizune haciéndola levantarse- Te llevare en una habitación, descansa y cuando despiertes podrás estar al lado de él.**

**Miro a todos que la miraban con preocupación y cariño, así que hizo se fue con Shizune. La llevo en una habitación de color azul, con una cama individual.**

**Después que Shizune se llevara a Hinata a descansar salía Tsunade en ese momento**

**-Como se encuentra Gaara?- dijo Kakashi**

**-Pude sacarle la bala, pero fue riesgoso- dijo Tsunade secándose el sudor- La bala se encontraba muy cerca del corazón, si no la sacaba con el tiempo podría haber acercado más**

**-Pero esta fuera de peligro?- pregunto Shino**

**-Es muy rápido en decirlo- dijo ella seria- Perdió mucha sangre, así que Sasuke, Naruto necesito la suya**

**-Toma lo que quieras- le dijo Naruto- toda si es posible para poder salvarlo**

**-Lo mismo digo- apoyo Sasuke**

**-Aquí puedes descansar-le decía mientras quitaba la sobre cama**

**-Gracias- le dijo aun parada cerca de la puerta**

**-No te preocupes- le dijo viendo el rostro de preocupación que tenia- Gaara a pasado peores momentos**

**-Puede ser- le dijo ya sus lagrimas que tenia contenidas empezaron a fuir- Pero que sucederá si de esta no…**

**-Eso no sucederá- le dijo ella seria- No se que paso realmente, pero él sobrevira cueste lo que cueste.**

**-Eso espero- le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y miro a Shizune- Tu conoces a Gaara desde hace mucho?**

**-Si- le respondió- desde que era un niño**

**-Como era él antes?**

**-Por que lo quieres saber?- le dijo seria**

**-Quisiera saber más de él**

**-y por que?**

**-No lo se- dijo apartando la mirada**

**-Amas a Gaara?**

**-Eso tampoco lo se**

**-Entonces…Por que quieres saber más?**

**-….- ella no supo responder, cuando vio a Gaara en un charco de sangre su corazón había dejado de latir y sintió como si el aire le faltaba, y había recordar todos los momentos junto a él; aun que ran pocos, cortos y la mayoría en la cama. Pero en ese instante sintió que si él moría ella también lo haría**

**-Gaara- dijo Shizune despacio- Ha sufrido mucho; cuando lo nombraron como la cabeza del Clan de la Arena… su vida empezó ser muy peligrosa; cuando necesitaba gente de confianza… había gente que lo querían matar entre su familia**

**-Pero si tiene a Sasuke, Naruto, Kaka…**

**-Si; ellos son sus fieles hombres- le dijo ella más seria en cada momento- Por que todos ellos tienen algo en común con Gaara**

**-Algo en común? **

**-Si**

**-Y que es?**

**-Sus heridas**

**-No entiendo… Todos arriesgan la vida para…**

**-No hablo de heridas físicas**

**-Entonces?**

**-Son heridas del alma y del corazón…**


	16. Chapter 16 Revelación: Kiba y Shino

**CAPITULO 17 "Revelacion: Kiba y Shino"**

**-Heridas del alma?- pregunto Hinata mirando a Shizune**

**-Si, si ellos te lo dices lo entenderás mejor- decía ella entregándole una muda de ropa- Sabrás del por que ellos le son fiel a Gaara**

**Después, salió de la habitación, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos, se cambio de ropas llenas de sangre, se recostó en la cama pero no podía conciliar el sueño, se levanta y salió de la habitación descalza para ir a la sala, al entrar, Kiba esta recostado en un pequeño sillón, Shino miraba la ventana hacia fuera y Kakashi hacia lo mismo con otra.**

**-Donde esta Naruto y Sasuke?- y todos la miraron**

**-Creímos que estarías durmiendo- le dijo el peli plateado**

**-No puedo dormir-dijo agachando la mira y los volvió a mirar- Donde están los chico?**

**-Están donando sangre- le respondió Shino mientras seguía mirando a fuera**

**Ella se acerco al peli plateado. Ya estando frente lo miro.**

**-Como se encuentra Gaara?**

**-Por el momento fuera de peligro- le respondió- Solo que Tsunade-sama necesita sangre por si acaso- le mintió para no preocuparla**

**-Podré verlo?**

**-No creo conveniente- le dijo poniéndole una mano en su hombro- Esperemos hasta que Tsunade-sama salga y que ella decida si se puede, de acuerdo?**

**-Si- se acerco a un sillón para esperar.**

**Miro a Kiba que tenia cerrado lo ojos y la cabeza boca arriba, no tenia la camisa, miro su hombro que se encontraba herido que ya estaba vendado.**

**-Veo que ya te curaron la herida-**

**-Si- le dijo mientras abría los ojos y la miraba- Espero que lo sucedido de hoy no te haya asustado al punto de traumarte**

**-La verdad, es que aun estoy asustada, pero estoy ****más**** preocupada por el estado de Gaara**

**-Como te hemos estado diciendo, él es fuerte.**

**-Puede que tengan razón, pero eso no me tranquiliza los nervios que tengo ****ahora****.**

**-Quieres hablar? Para que se te tranquilice los nervios.**

**-Si, por supuesto**

**-De que quieres hablar?**

**-Mmmm- empezó a pensar, y recordó lo que Shizune le dijo- Como es que tu y los demás trabajan para Gaara?**

**La habitación quedo en silencio, una atmosfera extraña nos rodeo, "Creo que no debí preguntar" se dijo. Kiba miro otro lado y se acomodaba en su logar, Shino había dado un ligero brinco y Kakashi solo la miro de reojo por unos segundos.**

**-Si no quieres hablar de eso, podemos hablar de otra cosa- le dijo ya apenada**

**-No es eso- le respondió Kiba- Puedo hablarte de mi y de Shino ya que empezamos al mismo tiempo, pero del los otros es mejor que ellos te lo cuenten.**

**-De acuerdo.**

**-Shino! Donde demonios estas?!- le gritaba Kiba en medio de un pequeño bosque**

**(Kiba Inozuka, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria)**

**-Deja de gritar quieres- le respondió este-Que me espantas los espécimen**

**(Shino Aburame, 15 años, primer año de preparatoria)**

**-Deja de ****jugar**** con esos bichos!- le dijo- Por el amor de Dios! Tu padres es un político! Eso se vería mal si la prensa se entera! Verdad Akamaru? **

**El pequeño cachorro le ladro como ****respuesta**

**-Y tu no deberías ayudar a tu hermana- le dijo ignorando a su amigo por sus comentarios**

**-Ella siempre esta ocupada en sus expediciones que llegan a la Universidad**

**_"Nosotros éramos muy buenos amigos desde niños, el padre de Shino y el mío también lo eran, cuando mi padre huyo de la casa, el Sr. Aburame nos ayudo a mi hermana y a mi económicamente para que nosotros siguiéramos estudiando, mi hermana a la corta edad se convierto en una gran arqueóloga aun estando estudiando"_**

**-Y dime, como va la campaña de tu padre- le decía Kiba mientras jugaba con el cachorrito**

**-Por lo que se bien- le decía mientras leía un libro sobre insectos**

**-Y crees que ganara?**

**-Por lo visto si**

**_"El Sr. Aburame se estaba postulando a senador de Konoha ese año, tenia grandiosas propuestas y tenia apoyo económico de varias empresas. Era el mejor para ese puesto…hasta que llego ese día…"_**

**-Vamos que llegaremos tarde- le dacia Shino mientras guardaba su libro y recogía lo demás**

**-Bien, vamos! – le dijo y sostenía al pequeño cachorro- Sabes, mi hermana hará estofado esta noche. Quieres ir?!**

**-Si- fue su respuesta mientras caminaba y salían del bosque.**

**_"Caminamos hasta llegar a la casa de Shino, cuando entramos, vimos la casa destrozada, los muebles a un lado y rotos, manchas por todos lados, corrimos al segundo piso y todo estaba igual, intentamos llamar a la policía pero la línea telefónica no servia. Fue la primera vez en que vi a Shino preocupado y alterado a la vez"_**

**-Cálmate Shino- le decía Shino**

**-Que me calme?!- le dijo- Como quieres que me calme si no encuentro a mis padre?!**

**-Vamos a mi casa- le dijo este- De ahí llamamos a la policía, de acuerdo**

**-….- suspiro y asintió con su cabeza**

**_"Salimos d la suya, pero nos percatamos que los vecinos solo miraban desde sus ventanas, ni uno salía, estábamos seguros que ellos sabían lo que había pasado, pero ni uno salió para decirnos que es lo que paso. Llegamos a mi casa; cual fue nuestra sorpresa!... encontrarla del mismo estado que la otra…Realmente no sabíamos que había pasado, salimos de la casa y tocamos la puerta d los vecinos, pero nadie nos abrió, llamamos a la policía, y nos interrogo de lo sucedido. Nosotros no podíamos responderles ya que estábamos igual o peor que la policía.. sin saber nada"_**

**-Si saben algo por favor no duden en llamarnos- les dijo un oficial- Tienen un lugar a donde ir?**

**-No- le respondió Shino**

**-No se pueden quedar aquí?!**

**-Lo haremos- le dijo Kiba- Si regresa nuestra familia le llamaremos**

**-Como quieran chicos!**

**_"Acomodamos mi cuarto para pasar la noche, pero no lo grabamos dormir, teníamos miedo, pero no por lo que pudiera pasar a nosotros, teníamos miedo que nuestras ya no regresaran con vida. Quedamos en silencio, no sabíamos que decirnos, nos quedamos despiertos hasta que escuchamos ruidos abajo"_**

**-Shino! Escuchas eso?- le pregunto con voz baja**

**-Si- le dijo del mismo tono- Vamos, agarra el bate**

**_"Abrimos la puerta despacio, para que no hiciera ruido, bajamos la escalera sin hacer ruido, nos acercamos de donde provenía el rubio, con la luces aun apagadas nos acercamos a la cocina y miramos una silueta moverse para que después cayera al piso, sorprendido encendimos las luces, nuestra asombro fue ver de quien se trataba"_**

**-Hermana!- dijo Kiba acercándose a ella**

**-Ki…Kiba- le dijo con una voz temblorosa-Me…Me alegra…de.. ver…qu…que…e..estas…bien**

**-Hermana!**

**-Ponle esto debajo de la cabeza- le decía Shino que había llevado un cojín**

**-Hermana!**

**_"Me alegraba que estuviera viva, pero como la mire vestida, una fuerte rabia crecía en mi interior. Sus ropas estaban desgarrabas, su cuello tenia marcas de estrangulamiento, sus brazos tenían moretones y su rostro también, su labio sangraba y sus manos lastimadas"_**

**-Hermana!**

**-Hay que llamar a una ambulancia- dijo Shino levantándose para ir una habitación y dijo-PADRE!**

**_"Me quedo sorprendido cuando escuche decirlo, vi que mi hermana se había desmayado y fui donde estaba él, vimos a su padre sentado en una silla, tenia sus manos juntas sosteniendo la frente"_**

**-Padre!- volvió a decir mientras se acercaba a él-Padre!**

**-Lo siento Shino- le respondió llorando-Lo siento Kiba!**

**-Papa, que sucedió?**

**-Lo siento!- seguía llorando**

**-Papa! Que sucedió!**

**-Lo siento!**

**_"mientras Shino le preguntaba, el Sr. Aburame repetía las mismas palabras…Lo siento… Me acerque al teléfono que ya tenia línea, llame la ambulancia, después de 15 minutos llego, recogieron a mi hermana y al padre de Shino, la policía llegaba en ese momento y nos ofreció llevarnos al hospital, fuimos y esperamos el diagnostico de ellos. Pero ahora solo había una pregunta…Donde estaba la madre de Shino?...Pasaron casi 2 horas hasta que el doctor se nos acerco para decir el diagnostico"_**

**-Familiares del Sr. Aburame y la Srta. Inozuka?- dijo el doctor**

**-Somos nosotros- dijeron al mismo momento**

**-El Sr. Aburame tiene ligeros golpes, nada grave; podrá irse a su casa en una semana; pero sus nervios me preocupa**

**-Por que?- pregunto Shino**

**-Cuando llego estaba muy alterado y lloraba mucho, así que le tuvimos que darle unos sedantes para que se calmara**

**-Y mi hermana?**

**-Ella….- el doctor lo miro serio y preocupado- tiene la muñeca izquierda rota, tres costilla fracturadas; 2 derechas y 1 izquierda, las marcas del cuello fueron hechas con una soga, sus manos muestran que intento defenderse, las marcas de los brazos muestran que la sostenían para impedir sus movimientos cuando….- quedo callado el doctor y miro a Kiba- Chico lo que te diré no será muy grato que digamos**

**-Que puede ser peor! Dígamelo!**

**-Tu hermana fue violada… no solo por una persona- lo dijo despacio**

**_"Cuando el doctor me lo dijo, sentí que mi corazón se detenía por varios minutos, las palabras escuchadas resonaban en mi cabeza; recuerdo que grite y que intente pegarle al doctor; aun que se que él no era el causante, pero necesitaba desahogarme del dolor que sentía en ese momento. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me encontraba en la casa mientras que Shino me servia un vaso de Vodka"_**

**-Por que me das esto- le pregunto Kiba**

**-Para que te calmes un poco**

**_"Paso la semana y el padre de Shino le dieron de alta; mi hermana por la gravedad de sus estado aun tenia que estar en el hospital, fue entonces que le exigimos al Sr. Aburame nos dijo lo sucedido... Una de las empresas que le financiaba la campaña, hizo un taro con unos individuos, he hizo que el Sr. Aburame firmara como aval sin que el lo supiera, ese día los prestamistas habían llegado a su casa para informarle sobre el préstamo y que esa persona había desaparecido así que él tenia que pagar la deuda, el padre de Shino le había dicho que no estaba enterado de nada y que no iba a pagar nada; ellos empezaron a pegarle, en ese momento la madre de Shino llegaba, cuando vio lo que pasaba intento llamar a la policía pero uno de ellos le pego dejándola inconsciente, revisaron la casa para saber si alguien más estaba; buscaron entre los papeles personales y encontraron la dirección de mi casa, ya que también estaba a su nombre, llegaron y encontraron a mi hermana."_**

**_" Los llevaron a un logar que no lograba recordar, le exigieron que le pagaran la deuda, el padre de Shino al ver que tenían a su esposa y a mi hermana, le dijo que se lo pagaría pero que dejaran en libertad a ellas, ellos le respondieron que la dejarían en libertad, pero antes le mostrarían a él quien mandaba. Y enfrente de el vio como violaban a mi hermana uno tras otro. Al anochecer los dejaron en libertad. Diciéndoles que las casa ya no le pertenecían y que en quince días querían que la desocupáramos. Al escuchar el relato Shino y yo nos quedamos en silencio."_**

**_"No podíamos creer; en pocas palabras estábamos en bancarrota, la prensa se les dijo que el Sr. Aburame había sufrido una caída por estrés, lo de mi hermana… La policía dio que no podía hacer nada, ya que misteriosamente las pruebas se perdieron, quedamos en bancarrota y no teníamos a donde ir; fue entonces que Shino comenzó ir todas las noches entre los suburbios, averiguando quienes eran los prestamistas, después de semanas de investigación conseguimos un nombre. Mi hermana estaba al cuidado de una amiga y el padre de Shino le estaba dando vueltas a la campaña por que no tenía fondos por seguirla. Una noche, Shino y yo compramos armas entre uno de los tipos que él comenzó frecuentar, fuimos al bar nocturno en que esos prestamistas frecuentaban"_**

**-Y que hacemos con esas casas?- decía un tipo delgado**

**-Venderlas; es lo que el jefe quiere que hagamos**

**-Este jefe- dijo riendo otro de cabello negro- Le quito todo a ese Aburame, ahora el no puede ser senador**

**-Pero lo mejor fue el extra- dijo un gordo-La chica estaba exquisita- y todos empezaron a reír**

**_"Al es cuchar esos comentarios, Shino y yo nos acercamos y le disparamos, el bar se escucharon gritos, la gente empezó a correr, lo gramos matar a dos de ellos, los demás habían sacado sus armas y otros tipos se acercaron por de tras, empezó una balacera, y nos hirieron en las piernas, en ese entonces no sabíamos disparar y nos lograron atrapar, nos amarraron y nos dieron una paliza"_**

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo un rubio con granos en el rostro-Miren quien tenemos aquí…si son los jóvenes Aburame e Inozuka**

**-Mal nacidos- dijo Shino- Lo que hicieron con nuestras familias no…**

**-No que- le respondió-Que harán? Matarnos? Pero si están mal heridos- dijo con tono de burla**

**-Les juro que los matare!l-le dijo Kiba**

**-Sabes una cosa chico- le dijo el gordo rascándose la barriga- Tu hermana es salvaje en el sexo- y todos empezaron a reír**

**-Maldito!- dio mientras se paraba aun atada sus manos para pegarle con su cabeza la barriga del ese- te matare!**

**-Gárrenlo!-decía el pelinegro; entre dos hicieron en levantar a Kiba mientras aun le daba patadas al gordo que se encontraba en el suelo-Mira niñato- le dijo mientras jalaba del cabello- Si crees que tu hermana sufrió no te preocupes…Lo disfruto al máximo- le dijo y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago**

**-Kiba!-Grito Shino tratándose de parar pero otro le disparo en la otra pierna-Kiba!**

**-Y tu Aburame no deberías preocuparte por tu dulce madre?- le dijo el pelinegro**

**-De que diablos hablas?!- le dijo con voz agitada**

**-Quieres saber que le paso a tu amada?- le decía mientras lo miraba burlonamente- Tu madre cuando supo que iríamos por ustedes para tener a tu padre controlado, dijo que ella prefirió serlo antes que tu y ese amigo tuyo**

**-Si- dijo el gordo ya despierto después de la golpiza que Kiba le había dado- Pero tu madre no es tan experimentada en la cama como la hermana de tu amigo**

**_"Eso nosotros no esperábamos esa información, Shino quedo sin habla, no sopo como pero logro en zafarse de la soga y tiro encima del gordo y lo empezó ahorcar, los demás le daban patadas y puños en la espalda y cabeza, pero no lograron que soltara al tipejo, entonces el pelinegro agarro una silla y se la quebró en la espalda, fue lo único que hizo lograrlo"_**

**-Esto ya es el colmo- dijo el pelinegro- Junten a esos dos aquí- dio mientras sacaba un arma, los otros agarraron a Kiba y Shino, hicieron ponerse de rodilla frente a él-No quería matarlos pero no me dejan otra opción**

**_"Estábamos preparados, lo malo era que no pudimos matar a los bastardos y antes que el hijo de perra jalara el gatillo, escuchamos disparos y la mitad que estaban detrás de ese bastardo, antes que reaccionaran los demás, ya estaban muertos"_**

**-Pero que mierda a pasado!**

**-Me sorprende lo bien en que entrenas a tus hombre Will**

**-Quien esta ahí?- dijo mientras miraba alrededor, pero no había nadie**

**_"En ese momento de las sombras vimos que salía un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, sin percatarnos detrás de nosotros había otro de cabello rubio y ojos azule"_**

**-No…No… Im..posible-decía el tal Will**

**-Imposible- decía el chico de cabello azabache**

**-Nada es imposible- continuo el rubio**

**_"Y salió de entre las sombras otro chico de cabello rojos, ojos perla azulados y la mirada más fría que jamás habíamos visto"_**

**-Ga..Gaara- dio Will asustado-Co…Como me encontraste**

**-Fue gracias al chico que esta arrodillado y ensangrentado que tienes detrás de ti- le contesto Gaara-Si el no hubiera movido unos hilos que ni yo pude hacer no te contraria**

**-E…El trabaja pa…para ti?- dijo con un rostro lleno de temor**

**-No, pero me gustaría**

**-Que quieres que hagamos con él?- le dijo el azabache**

**-Llévalo e interrógalo de donde esta su jefe**

**-Si- dijo mientras se acercaba a Will y sin oponer resistencia se fue**

**_"Gaara se acerco a nosotros, y antes que nos dijera una palabras nos desmayamos. Al despertar estábamos en la caballa de Tsunade"_**

**-Vaya ya despertaron-dijo Tsunade-**

**-Donde estamos-Pregunto Shino**

**-Todo a su tiempo- contesto sonriéndoles-Voy a llamar a la persona que quiere hablar con ustedes**

**_"Al cabo de unos minutos en la habitación entraba Gaara junto con los dos chicos de la otra vez"_**

**-Tu madre esta sana y salva-Le decía a Shino-Los idiotas no le hicieron nada**

**-De verdad- dijo Shino con un rostro de alivio**

**-También nos dijo lo sucedido con su familia**

**_"Nosotros no dijimos nada, estábamos en bancarrota y no pudimos matar a los bastardos y mal nacidos"_**

**-Mi nombre es Gaara de la Arena- dijo- Ellos son Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto- dijo mientras mostraba el azabache y al rubio respectivamente**

**-Están de broma?!- dijeron los dos**

**_"Habíamos escuchado de ellos, pero nunca pensamos que eran adolecentes de nuestra edad"_**

**-Quieren trabajar para mi y tener un motivo en su vida?- le dijo Gaara**

**-Por que deberíamos trabajar para ti?- le dijo Shino**

**-Sus familias tendrían de todo y sin preocupaciones- les dijo- Aun que no trabajen para mi, todo lo que les pertenecía fue devuelto**

**-Pero por que?- pregunto Kiba-Ni si quiera te conocemos!**

**-Tal vez, pero se quien fue el causante de su desgracia- les dijo- Y no quiero que se salga con la suya, ya que a nosotros nos debe algo. Sus heridas que el les dejo, no se curaran fácilmente, les doy la oportunidad en empezar de nuevo y el culpable de esas heridas sea castigado.**

**_"Efectivamente, al regresar con nuestras familias, todo nuestras pertenecías eran de nuevo nuestras, y lo más sorprendente es que nadie se atrevía en hacernos algo, después de pensarlo nosotros fuimos entre los suburbios en busca de Gaara. Y lo encontramos"_**

**-Y que decidieron?- les dijo**

**-Lo aremos- le dijo Shino- Con una condición**

**-Cual?**

**-Queremos aprender lo que ellos saben- le dijo Kiba**

**-Y así nosotros podamos defender a nuestras familias**

**-De acuerdo- le dijo Gaara- de todos modos lo iba hacer, tienen talento y agallas. Eso me gusta.**

**Kiba miro a Hinata que se encontraba callada; sus ojos aperlados lo miraba con ternura y admiración, bueno eso pensaba él**

**-A partir de ese momento empezamos a trabajar con el, mi hermana supero lo sucedido, los padres de Shino hicieron borrón y cuenta nueva; pero nosotros no pudimos olvidarlo nunca. Gaara nos enseño lo que sabemos y cuando tenemos problemas siempre esta ahí para nosotros, una vez se nos ocurrió preguntarle del por que nos ayudaba tanto- dijo sonriendo- sabes que nos respondió**

**-No- le dijo Hinata**

**-Por que son importantes para mí- le dijo Kiba**

**Hinata lo miro y su sonrisa se amplio. **

**-Así es Gaara- le dijo ella**


	17. Chapter 17 Revelación: Naruto

**CAPITULO 18 "Revelación: Naruto"**

**Después que escucho el relato de Kiba; la habitación quedo en silencio. En su corazón empezó a sentir calidez hacia Shino y Kiba, aunque ya les consideraba amigos, ****ahora**** los consideraba casi como hermanos, el dolor que debieron haber sufrido aun erradicaba en ellos, pero decidieron vivir con ello, sin dejar de soñar que ellos también podían ser capaces de proteger a su familia ahora de tener el como y las herramientas que en aquel entonces no tenían.**

**-Fue algo duro en aceptarlo verdad- le pregunto Kiba mirándola**

**-No- le respondió- No lo fue**

**-Es extraño- le dijo- Siempre creí que al escuchar la historia me dirías lo que los Psicólogos me dicen**

**-Y que es lo que te dicen?**

**-Que hay otra manera en hacer justicia**

**-Creo que es lo normal; pero yo creo que tu y los otros tienen sus por que. Así que no soy nadie para juzgarlos**

**-Si que eres única Hinata!**

**Y los empezaron a reír**

**-De que se ríen?- se escucho una voz y todos miraron; era Naruto- Que es lo gracioso?!**

**-Como te encuentras!- le dijo Kakashi acercándose al rubio**

**-Bien**

**-Y Sasuke?- dijo Kiba**

**-Como no tenía muchas agujas para sacar la sangre tuvo que esperar**

**Tomo asiento es una silla, Shizune que acaba de entrar se acerco al rubio**

**-Quieres comer algo?**

**-Ramen**

**-Eso no tiene ****nutrientes**

**-Tengo hambre de Ramen!**

**-De acuerdo- le dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo **

**-Y de que se estaban riendo?- volvió a preguntar a Kiba**

**-Hinata quiso saber como es que trabajamos para Gaara**

**Naruto la miro sorprendido**

**-Y por que quieres saberlo**

**-No crees que es obvio?- le dijo Shino sin darse la vuelta**

**-Obvio de que o que?!**

**-Olvídalo- le respondió**

**-Mmmm…-miro a la chica que se había ruborizado- Ya te dijo Kiba como conoció a Gaara?**

**-Si**

**-Quieres escuchar la mía?!**

**-Si**

**-Mmmm…Sabes mi apellido verdad?**

**-Si. Es Uzumaki**

**-Si…Mi madre se llamaba Uzumaki Kushina**

**-Uzumaki Kushina?- dijo la chica, le sonaba el nombre y al fin recordó- La actriz Uzumaki Kushika?! La esposa del mejor ****Manager**** Minato Namikaze?!**

**-Si- le dijo sonriendo- Ellos eran mis padres, famosos y temperamentales actores….**

_**"A pesar que ellos tenían mucho trabajo siempre tenían tiempo para Ino y para mi, éramos sus mayores trofeos y trabajos, siempre nos decían eso"**_

**-Kushina! Apresúrate o se nos va ser tarde!**

**-Ya voy espérame!**

**-Por que las mujeres se tardan tanto?!**

**-Para ser ****más**** bonitas papa?- le respondió una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules**

**(Uzumaki Ino, 10 años)**

**-Que flojera!- decía un niño rubio y ojos azule- Por que existen las mujeres?!**

**(Uzumaki Naruto, 11 años)**

**-Ja, ja, ja,- empezó a reír Minato por las ocurrencias de sus hijos- Hija tienes razón. Y Naruto si las mujeres no existieran nosotros los hombres tendríamos que estar embarazados. Y te aseguro que no seria nada sexy**

**-Si las mujeres no existiéramos te aseguro que los hombres no soportarías el dolor del parto- decía Kushina bajando de las escaleras-Te lo digo ya que tu padre se desmayo cuando tu y tu hermana estaban naciendo.**

**-Amor no crees que los niños no deben de enterarse tal cosa-Le decía con preocupación**

**-Y por que? Naruto pregunto del por que existían las mujeres; yo solo respondí?- Y los cuatro empezaron a reír**

_**"A pesar que eran famosos, nunca le dijeron a la prensa que tenían hijos, ya que querían que nuestra infancia fuera lo más normal posible y que los reporteros no nos hostigaran. Esa noche, estábamos cerebrando el cumpleaños de mamá, nos dirigíamos al restaurante italiano que a ella le gustaba. Como no había estacionamiento cerca, papá dejo el auto dos calles abajo, nos bajamos y no a lo lejos se encontraban una pandilla"**_

_**"Papá dijo que mamá y nosotros nos adelantáramos, no entendí del por que, pero ni habíamos dado seis pasos cuando la pandilla se nos acerco"**_

**-Miren que tenemos aquí- decía un chico de cabello largo- Si es la famosa actriz Kushina!**

**-Pero que guapa!**

**-Esta mejor en persona que en la tele!**

**-Hemm… Que sucede chicos?- les preguntaba Minato**

**-Solo queremos un autógrafo de ella- decía el chico de cabello largo**

**-Si es solo un autógrafo no importa- le respondió Kushina**

**-Ya vez vejete que no es nada malo- le decía otro chico**

_**"Mama estaba acostumbrada de que muchos aficionados se acercaban a ella en acosarla, así que se acerco a ellos para darle el autógrafo, pero uno de ellos saco una navaja y se la puso en su cuello"**_

**-Sabes, cambiamos de opinión- le dijo el chico- Tu cuerpo seria grandioso**

_**"Antes que mi padre pudiera reaccionar, dos más lo agarraron y otros a mi hermana y a mi; siendo tan solo un niño vi como uno de ellos empezaba a manosear a mi madre; por primera vez sentí odio. Mi padre se había liberado de los tipos para ayudar a mi madre; pero uno de ellos saco un arma y le disparo por la espalda haciéndole caer"**_

_**"Mi madre grito igual que mi hermana, mientras que yo me quede petrificado; como ella empezó a resistir; el que la tenia sujeta saco una navaja y la degolló enfrente de nosotros. Mi padre aun se encontraba con vida, ellos se dieron cuenta, mi hermana aun seguía gritando; solo pude ver como ellos aun con el cuerpo muerto de mi madre se aprovechan y otro le disparaba al cuerpo de él para matarlo por completo"**_

_**"Sentí las lagrimas en mis mejillas y escuchaba el llanto y las suplicas de mi hermana. Después sentí un fuerte golpe en la nuca y todo quedo negro. Al despertarme; me encontraba en otro lugar, era un callejón lleno de basura, tenia puesto solo mi ropa interior y me encontraba solo. No recordaba lo sucedido, ni tampoco recordaba mi nombre"**_

_**"Anduve vagando días y noches; robe comida, dinero, un niño me regalo ropa para que me pusiera, saqueaba los basureros para sobrevivir. Creía que yo nací en las calles, pero en mis sueños veía a mi familia, pensé que eran deseos en tener una. Comencé en drogarme para estar en esos sueños"**_

_**"Después de cuatro tres años, una noche en busca de drogas, me encontré a un grupo de chicos, me dijeron que ellos tenían la mejor de todas, fui donde estaban la pandilla; al encontrarlos eran los mismo que habían asesinado a mis padres. Al verlos mi memoria regreso y me aleje de ellos llorando por la muerte de mi familia"**_

_**"Los empecé a seguir, averigüe sus lugares preferidos y cada cuando se reunían todos aquellos hijos de perra. Casi seis mese me costo cuando al fin llego el día de mi venganza. Llego como un simple adicto pidiendo drogas"**_

**-Por favor- le decía Naruto arrodillado- Lo necesito**

**-Pero si no tienes dinero- le decía el chico de cabello largo- Si no hay dinero no hay "viajecito"- le dijo burlonamente **

_**"nos encontrábamos en una cancha de basketball. Todos se reían ver el sufrimiento de un adicto; esa risa hizo que hirviera mi sangre con todo el odio hacia ellos…No se como paso pero los mate a todos, solo recuerdo que la policía me había disparado en mi hombro para que soltara al chico de cabello largo; lo tenia sosteniendo del cuello mientras yo le perforaba el estomago con una navaja, era la misma navaja que había matado a mi madre"**_

_**"Me mandaron al reformatorio, pero ya había perdido la razón por completo, estando ahí casi mato a un chico que solo me empujo por error, esperaba el jucio por matar a la pandilla"**_

_**"Un día llego mi abogado, era Jiraiya. Aun que no lo reconocía"**_

**-Naruto- le decía**

**-Cuando me sacaran de este lugar?**

**-El juicio será dentro de una semana, pero no te preocupes, yo te sacare de aquí.**

**-Para que?- le dijo sin una emoción**

**-Para llevarte conmigo**

**-Con usted! Por que quiere un asesino en su casa?!**

**-No te acuerdas quien soy?- le dijo extrañado**

**-Mi abogado**

**-Sabe por que mataste a la pandilla?**

**-No. Pero si recuerdo lo bien que se siento al verlos morir- le dijo sonriéndole **

**-Como te llamas**

**-Usted lo acaba de decir…Naruto**

**-Naruto que?**

**-Yo que se?!**

_**"Miraba como Jiraiya se ponía triste, aunque en ese momento pensé que era un tipo idiota.. Llego el día del juicio, él empezó a justificarme que lo hice por defensa propia, cosa que me dio gracias, creía que eran solo palabras de un abogado para no perder su reputación en su profesión. Cuando los testigos llegaron, todos describieron en como los mate uno por uno, me sentí feliz al escuchar que ni uno sobrevivió. Cuando el jurado dio su sentencia… 15 años de cárcel sin fianza, motivo locura."**_

_**"Era absurdo, que me dieran ese tiempo, y empecé a gritar diciéndoles que todos ellos eran unos malditos corruptos, que solo miraban lo que yo hice; pero que los muertitos tenían más antecedentes que yo. Asustados todo el jurado, me mandaron al manicomio"**_

_**"Me pusieron una camisa de fuerza y me encerraron en una habitación blanca forrada con cojines, no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero un día…"**_

**-Naruto, tienes visitas- le decía el enfermero **

**-Visitas?!- dijo el rubio con una cara demacrada y ojeras**

**-Hola Naruto- decía Jiraiya entrando a la blanca habitación**

**-Pero si es el ero-senin- le respondió; pero se percato que no iba solo-Y quien es ese?**

**-Él- dijo señalando al chico de cabello rojo y ojos azules**

**-Si**

**-Él te sacara de aquí**

_**"Yo solo mire al viejo y después al chico; se acerco a mi y me miro a los ojos; sus ojos eran fríos, creí en ese momento que eran mas fríos que la habitación que nos encontrábamos"**_

**-Mi nombre es Gaara de la Arena- le dijo- Vengo a sacarte de tu encierro…Uzumaki Naruto**

**-Y para que? Y por que me pones un nombre cuando ni siquiera me conoces?!**

**-Te equivocas, ese es tu nombre…Uzumaki Naruto- le respondió Gaara- Lo se por tu hermana**

_**"Al escuchar que mencionaba mi hermana, mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría; era tan grande que mi respiración se acelero junto con mi corazón"**_

**-Mi hermana?- dijo con un hilo de voz-Mi hermana esta viva?!**

**-Si- le respondió- Ella trabaja en mi casa; pero no estoy aquí por que ella me lo pidiera; ni tampoco que tu padrino vino a pedirme ayuda**

**-Padrino?**

**-Así es Naruto; yo soy tu padrino- le decía Jitaiya sonriéndole**

**-Te saco de esta jaula- prosiguió Gaara- Pero te saco con una condición**

**-Cual?**

**-Que trabajes para mi; tu fuerza y tu instinto me servirán en el futuro. Pudiste matar a 12 individuos tú solo y sin ninguna arma. Tus manos están manchadas y te quedaras aquí para siempre. Te estoy dando la oportunidad en ser libre y que tengas un motivo para vivir con tu hermana.**

_**"Lo mire, sus ojos no mentían y las lagrimas fluyeron, al fin después de tantos años por fin tendría a mi familia, no estaba solo"**_

**-Después que Gaara me sacara del manicomio; me llevo a la mansión y me encontré con Ino- le decía Naruto a Hinata que había empezado a llorar- Esa noche lo sucedido uno de los chicos la iba a violar; mientras que a mi me llevaban a otro lado. Quien la rescato fue Gaara y Kakashi que escucharon los gritos de ella.**

**-…-Hinata no podía hablar por culpa del nudo que tenia en su garganta, solo se paro y abrazo al rubio que también en sus ojos salían lagrimas al recordar su pasado**

**-Si Gaara un hubiera rescato a Ino y mi- le decía con la voz quebrada abrazando a la oji perlada- No existiríamos en este mundo; por eso mi vida solo le pertenece a él, y no me arrepiento de nada**

**-Naruto…- solo pudo decirle ella; llorando junto a él, llorando su dolor, llorando por su vida, llorando de alegría al ver sido rescatado por la persona que mas amaba en su vida…Gaara**


	18. Chapter 18 Revelación: Sasuke

Capítulo 19 "Revelacion: Sasuke"

**-Bebe un poco de té- le decía Shizune**

**-Gracias- le respondió la oji perlada**

**-Por eso te decía que descansaras- la regañaba- Pero no haces caso**

**-Vamos que no fue para tanto- decía el rubio con un enorme tazón de ramen**

**-Ella ha tenido muchas emociones por una noche- le dijo molesta- Ustedes chicos deberían considerarla por un momento**

**-Pero si ella quería saber- le dijo Kiba**

**-Si, pero ustedes deberían de madurar aunque sea un poquito!**

**-No los regañes; ellos no querían decirme nada pero yo les insistí**

**-Ya ves!- le dijo el rubio-Hem…Shizune-san…**

**-Que quieres-le dijo seria**

**-Será…- le decía mientras levantaba su tazón vacío- Será que me puedas dar ****más****?!**

**-Es que no puedes comer otra cosa que no sea Ramen!**

**-Te aseguro que hasta en sus sueños come ramen- decía la voz de Sasuke que entraba en ese momento**

**-No es verdad!- dijo el rubio- A veces sueño con barbacoa**

**-Tu si que no tienes remedio!- le decía divertido Kiba**

**-Siéntate- le decía Shizune al azabache- ****Ahora**** te traigo algo de comer**

**-No se te olvide mi ramen!- le dijo mientras ella se iba a la cocina**

**-Crees que con ramen recuperaras tu inteligencia?- le pregunto Sasuke a su amigo**

**-Crees que con ese comentario dejare de comer?-**

**-No- y miro a la oji perlada que tenia rojizos sus ojos- Por que están así tus ojos?**

**Ella lo miro un momento; después a parto la mirada**

**-No deberías de sentirte apenada solo por querer saber en como empezamos a trabajar para Gaara**

**-Lo haz escuchado?- le dijo sorprendida**

**-Si; cuando el idiota empezó**

**-Hey!- le dijo Naruto**

**-Es..Es solo curiosidad- dijo ella agachando la mirada**

**-No debes de sentirte a avergonzada solo por querer saberlo**

**-Es que...Todos ustedes tienen mi edad y la verdad es...Un poco difícil de creer en que estén este...negocio, por decirlo así.**

**-Estamos con él, por que sin su ayuda nosotros estaríamos... muertos...no solo físicamente...sino emocionalmente y psicológicamente**

**-Sasuke- le dijo ella despacio- Si no estoy mal, tu familia era una de las más antiguas de Konoha como lo es la mía**

**-Tienes razón; mi familia es Uchiha...Era una de las más competitivas de tu familia**

**-Recuerdo...Lo sucedió de "ese" día...Solo lo que las noticias, claro.**

**-Quieres saber lo que realmente paso?**

**-Si no quieres hablar...no hay problema**

_**"Como tu lo has dicho...mi familia era una de las más antiguas..Tal vez una de las que vio los primeros cimientos de Konoha. Mi padre era comandante de la policía de Konoha...mi madre una simple ama de casa y mi hermano se encontraba en la academia de policía"**_

**-Sasuke, tienes que comer fuerte para ayudar a tu padre en el futuro- le decía su madre**

**-No me gusta pero me la tomare- le decía Sasuke**

**(Uchiha Sasuke; 10 años)**

**-Mama ya llegue!- decía su hermano**

**(Uchiha Itachi; 16 años)**

**-Hermano!- decía el pequeño con alegría al ver a su hermano**

**-Hermanito!- le decía con la misma alegría mientras lo abrazaba**

**-Que bien! Hasta cuando te quedaras?!**

**-Sasuke..Eso no se lo debes de preguntar!...No ves que acaba de llegar**

**-Pero nunca esta en la casa y quiero ****jugar**** con el!**

**-Primero deja que descanse!**

**-Mama no te preocupes- le decía mientras le revolvía el cabello de su hermanito-Vamos a jugar en tu habitación!**

**-Siiiii!- gritaba con entusiasmo el pequeño**

_**"Admiraba a mi padre, pero a quien quería alcanzar y mi ejemplo a seguir era mi hermano mayor; cada vez que llegaba me alegraba, quería escuchar como era en sus estudios en la escuela, mi padre le exigía demasiado ya que era el numero uno en todo y por lo mismo no quería que bajara de esa posición"**_

_**"Una noche antes de lo sucedido escuche a mi padre y hermano pelear; lo mismo de siempre.."**_

**-Pero que has dicho?!- gritaba su padre**

**-Que quiero dejar la academia**

**-Tu! Estas demente! Eres un Uchiha y por lo tanto debes deseguir con el linaje!**

**-Para que! Para ser tu marioneta! Hasta le has llenado la cabeza a Sasuke que debe ser como yo! Te has puesto a pensar en que daño le haces!**

_**"Yo me encontraba escondido en un mueble y miraba como se gritaban; mi hermano tenia razón, mi padre siempre me decía que tenia que llegar ser como mi hermano, aun que era un niño, creía firmemente que era un halago, pero..."**_

**-Sasuke es solo un crío! No tiene la inteligencia de los Uchiha! Me avergüenza de saber que lleva mi sangre!**

_**"Esa palabras fueron más dolorosas que las veces que me pegaba, me di la vuelta y regrese a mi habitación, llore hasta quedarme dormido. Al día siguiente, cuando baje a desayunar; solo me encontré con mis padres sentados en la mesa"**_

**-Y mi hermano?**

**-Se tuvo que regresar a la academia- le respondió su padre sin mirarlo**

_**"El ambiente era algo pesado...fui a la escuela normalmente, en la tarde no regrese a la casa; toda la tarde estuve con un amigo, al llegar la noche...llegue; pero la casa se encontraba obscuro y un viento heleado"**_

**-Mama! Papa!**

_**"Comencé en llamar a mis padres pero no los encontré, fui a la cocina, sala, despacho y en su habitación...pero no los encontraba. Como de costumbre fui al cuarto de mi hermano para descansar...cuando abrí la puerta quede petrificado al ver como estaba... las paredes, muebles, techo y piso manchados de sangre. En medio de la habitación estaba mi hermano, igual manchado de sangre, en sus manos una especie de espada pequeña, su mirada se encontraba sobre la cama...en ella estaban los cuerpos de mis padres de la peor manera que haya visto en ese momento.."**_

**-Her..her..mano..q..que..su..ce...**

**-Yo los mate- fue lo que dijo sin mirarlo-Yo los mate**

_**"Lo mire, sentí que me faltaba el aire...no podía creer lo que mi hermano decía, pero al ver de nuevo los cuerpos de mis padres y mi hermano bañado de sangre...Grite, de desesperación y dolor. No quería aceptarlo; me arrodille y con los puños le pegaba al piso...fue cuando me percate que en el piso había una pistola...era la de mi padre...de rodillas me acerque y a punte a mi hermano que tenia su mirada perdida"**_

**-Por que?!- le gritaba-Por que lo haz hecho?!**

**-Yo los mate- dijo con un hilo de voz**

_**"Sin pensarlo le dispare, una y otra vez hasta que la pistola se le acabaran las balas. Vi como mi hermano caía de rodilla, de su boca salía sangre y solo me dijo...Sasuke...para que después se desplomara enfrente de mi en el charco de su propia sangre...después me desmaye"**_

_**"Al despertarme me encontraba en el hospital con dos policías al lado de mi cama; me interrogaron...Pero solo podía recordar en ese momento la sangre, mis padres muertos, a mi hermano morir frente de mi y a mi matándolo...Después de dos meses y medio me llevaron a juicio, me sentenciaron por cómplice de las muertes de mis padres y haber matado a mi hermano...Fui culpado...Teniendo tan solo 10 años, viví lo que es el miedo y la injusticia...mi abogado le exigió que les dijeran del por que me culpaban en lago que yo no tenia nada que ver..."**_

**-Exijo una explicación!- decía el abogado-Como pueden culpar a un niño de 10 años por cómplice de la muertes de sus propios padres!**

**-Hay un testigo que asegura que él y su hermano planearon todo esto- le respondió el juez**

**-Quiero saber quien es el testigo!**

**-De acuerdo- le dijo- Que pase el testigo**

_**"Cuando el juez pidió que entrara el testigo; las puertas del juzgado se abrieron... entro un hombre de cabello largo y ojos color negro...se parecía a mi padre pero más mayor; en su mejilla izquierda parecía lastimada, ya que estabavendado"**_

**-Es el testigo, que escucho como los hermanos Uchiha planeaban todo- decía el juez**

**-Su nombre- pregunto el abogado**

**-Uchiha Mandara- dijo el- Soy el tío de Sasuke**

_**"Era la primera vez que escuchaba que tenia un tío, pero no podía negarlo ya que tenia en su mano derecha el anillo de la familia"**_

**-Mi primo; que era el padre el chico me hablo unas horas antes de su muerte; me dijo que sus hijos se comportaban un poco extraño desde hace semanas, y que fuera a verlo esa noche...al llegar la casa estaba vacía y escucho unos disparos después de un rato. Corrí en donde venían los tiros y vi al pequeño Sasuke reír de satisfacción.**

_**"No podía creer lo que escuchaba...Por más que mi abogado apelo por mi no se podía hacer nada...Como era un niño me enviaron a la correccional para menores y me aislaron como uno de los más peligrosos, el tiempo que me daban para ver la luz del solo, todos me tenían miedo...después de tres semanas tuve una visita inesperada..."**_

**-Uchiha Sasuke tiene visitas!**

_**"Me que sorprendido, me esposaron las manos y pies..como un vil criminal..me llevaron al cuarto de visitas...tan grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a mi tío...Uchiha Mandara...al verme el desgraciado solo me sonrío"**_

**-Tienes 30 minutos- le dijo el oficial antes de salir**

**-Sasuke! Siéntate- le dijo mientras le señalaba la silla**

**-...- no le respondió pero si se sentó**

**-Solo quería ver como te encuentras- le decía aun con una sonrisa en sus labios- Veo que te encuentras bien**

**-...- el aun no le respondía solo lo miraba**

**-Bueno..además bien también para agradecerte**

**-Agradecerme?!- le pregunto extrañado**

**-Si- le decía sin perder esa sonrisa-Vengo agradecerte por ser tan ingenuo; por que gracias a ti y tu hermano tengo todo el dinero de los Uchiha y sus contactos**

**-Como?!**

**-Si...Como estas encerrado por "matar" a tu familia todo tus bienes y dinero paso a mis manos por completo- le decía cínicamente-Te diré lo que sucedió ese día...Ese día yo mate a tus padres...pero escuche que llegaba tu hermano...salí corriendo pero el ambiente, ni se como le hizo, me tiro una pequeña bomba que me quemo el rostro-decía mientras se tocaba la cicatriz- Así que hazme un favor y muérete también, muérete en esta pocilga de prisión**

_**"Al escuchar que mi hermano no era el asesino de mis padres, el causante era el bastardo que tenia ante mis ojos, sin pensarlo me abalance sobre el y lo empecé a horcar, solo tenia 10 años pero el hijo de perra no podía librarse de mi fuerza, entraron los guardias y me pegaron para que lo soltara, hasta que uno llego con algo que me dío toque eléctrico"**_

**-Maldito mocoso! Solo espero que mueras!**

_**"Después me llevaron a la celda de castigo, solo me daban pan y agua como alimente por un mes; al salir habían llegado nuevos internos y sin pensarlo, inicie una pelea, deseaba que me matar por el crimen que había cometido, semana tras semana; mes tras mes; iniciaba una pelea, llegando a tal grado de ir a la enfermería por una puñalada que me dieron una de tantas veces; los doctores querían curarme pero yo no los dejaba; quería morir desangrado"**_

_**"Al cumplir dos años de sentencia, cambiaron de doctor; era Tsunade-sama; llegue a conocerla por que me habían roto el brazo y apuñalado una pierna"**_

**-Por el amor de Dios!- decía Tsunade-De donde sacan estos niños tales armas para lastimarse aquí a dentro- decía mientras miraba la herida de la pierna-Sakura! apresúrate y tráeme para desinfectar la herida!**

**-Déjeme!- le decía Sasuke-Déjenme!**

**-Como que te deje! A este paso te desangraras y morirás!**

**-Pues es mejor!**

**-Sakura!**

**-Aquí esta maestra- decía la chica de ojos jade y cabello rosa**

**-Ayudadme para desinfectar la herida!**

**-Si**

_**"Me seguía resistiendo, tenia los ojos cerrados por el dolor pero también por el deseo de morir. Fue cuando sentí unas manos suaves en mi rostro, al abrirlo me encontré con unos hermosos ojos del color jade"**_

**-Cálmate que pronto te curaremos- le dijo cariñosamente y sonriéndole**

_**"Era Sakura, su voz era como un dulce canto ante mi dolor y sufrimiento; no se como paso pero ya no seguí resistiendo para que me curaran mi fractura y mi herida. Desde ese día me ofrecí voluntario para ayudar a la enfermería, por que cuando estaba a su lado me sentía en paz, a ella fue la primera en contarle lo sucedido, pensé que al escucharlo se apartaría o no me creyera..pero fue todo lo contario"**_

**-Sasuke-Kun- le decía ella-Tu no tienes la culpa, ni tampoco debes de sentirte mal.. te seguro que tu hermano no quisiera que te echarías la culpa**

_**"Al cumplir los 14 años fui llevado ante un juez para ver el cambio de mi comportamiento...ese día hubo un motín de los otros internos en contra de Tsunade-sama y Sakura, cuando estaba escuchando que me rebajarían mi condena u guardia entro avisando que en la enfermaría habían entrado 10 internos que casi cumplieran la mayoría de edad; habían tomado la enfermería para violarlas...sin pensarlo salí y corrí hacia la enfermería, habían varios internos a fuera para impedir el paso, no me importo, pero a cada uno de ellos les quebré un brazo, otro le bote los dientes y los demás salieron corriendo para evitar enfrentarme...al entrar a la enfermería casi me muero de risa ya que todos estaban amarrados y amordazados...todo gracias a Tsunade-sama"**_

_**"Despues de una semana, llegue a visitar a la enfermería, pero ellas tenían visitas, era un tipo de cabello plateado con parche y pañoleta que le cubría su boca de color negro, a su lado se encontraba un chico mas o menos mi estatura de cabello rojo y ojos como el hielo"**_

**-Disculpe Tsunade-sama, no sabia que tenía visitas**

**-No te preocupes Sasuke; ellos vinieron por ti**

**-Por mi?!- dijo mirándolo- Por o para que?**

**-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi- decía el peliplateado- Y el es Gaara de la Arena**

**-Eres Uchiha Sasuke?- pregunto Gaara**

**-Por que la pregunta?**

**-Eres sobrino de Uchiha Mandara?**

_**"Al escuchar ese nombre apreté mis puños y creo que lo mire de una forma graciosa ya que él empezó a reír"**_

**-Me alegro de confirmarlo- le decía- Te propongo un trato**

**-Que trato?**

**-Te saco de esta prisión, te pago tus estudios y tendrás la oportunidad de vengarte de ese tipo...pero solo hay una condición**

**-Cual?**

**-Que trabajes para mi- le dijo serio- Trabajaras sin objeción alguna, ni podrás echarte para atrás, aun si cumples tu venganza seguirás bajo mis ordenes**

**_"Era muy tentador la oferta, sentía como si el mismo diablo me estuviera hablando y me pedía mi alma como pago... Por que no? me dije. Si ya lo habia perdido todo, que más podía perder"_**

**-Hecho; hay trato...**

**-Menos de 24 hr; no se como le hizo pero me saco de la prisión, al llegar a su mansión la hermano de Naruto ya trabajaba para él...después de tres meses empezó a trabajar Sakura, ya que Tsunade-sama se lo pidió y él no tuvo más remedio que aceptar...**

**-Y por que no acusaste a tu tío?- le pregunto la ojioperlada**

**-Por que todas las pruebas señalaban hacia mi- le respondió-Pero algún día lo are pagar y después de eso, seguiré con Gaara. No por el trato o el pacto que hemos hecho cada uno...Seguiremos trabajando para él ya que el nos ha dado más de lo acordado...**

**-Cualquiera que viera a Gaara...No crearían de su verdadera naturaleza- le dijo Hinata pensativamente-Entre esas personas me encontraba yo...**

**-Puedo hacerte una pregunta- le dijo el azabache**

**-Dime**

**-Amas a Gaara?**

**-...-Ella solo lo miro y le sonrío para después responderle con toda seguridad-Si...Amo a Gaara de la Arena**


	19. Chapter 19 Revelación por Kakashi

**CAPITULO 20 "Revelación por Kakashi"**

**-Puedo hacerte una pregunta- le dijo el azabache**

**-Dime- le respondió la ojiperlada**

**-Amas a Gaara?**

**-...-Ella solo lo miro y le sonrío para después responderle con toda seguridad-Si...Amo a **

**Gaara de la Arena**

**Naruto casi se atragantaba con el ramen que comía, mientras que el resto solo que do en silencio; ya lo sospechaban desde un principio, pero prefirieron callarlo. En ese momento salía de la habitación Tsunade un poco cansada; Kakashi se retiro de la ventana para acercarse a ella**

**-Como se encuentra?-le decía el peliplateado**

**-Con la sangre un poco mejor- le decía mientras se daba un masaje en su cuello- Tenemos que esperar hasta que despierte**

**-Puede estar con él?- le pregunto Hinata al acercarse a ellos**

**-Bueno...**

**-Por favor!- le decía **

**-Agh! esta bien, pero si te sientes mal...aun cuando no quieras tendrás que ir a descansar**

**-No te preocupes- dijo el peliplateado- Yo estaré con ella y si la veo cansada llamare a Shizune**

**-De acuerdo- les dijo y los guío a la habitación**

**Cuando Hinata entro, vio a Gaara acostado en la cama, tenia unas vendas en su pecho, en uno de sus ****brazos**** tenia conectados por vía intravenosa sangre y la otra lo que pensó que era suero, su ojos cerrados y su respiración levemente agitada, se acerco a él con sus ojos vidriosos por causa de las lagrimas, sostuvo su mano izquierda y tomo asiento en la silla que se encontraba ahí.**

**-Gaara- le dijo con voz temblorosa, mientras le apretaba su mano-Gaara...tienes que recuperarte pronto-Sintió en uno de sus hombros una mano, volteo a ver y era Kakashi**

**-Cuantas veces te tendremos que decir que no te preocupes?**

**-Ustedes han estado con él por mucho tiempo...en cambio conmigo solo han pasado seis meses...**

**-Puede que tengas razón...pero eso no quita que el te haya protegido cuando te querían matar..**

**-Como!**

**-Cuando estábamos en el tiroteo, el nos dacia a nosotros que teníamos que ir donde te encontrabas...antes que nos diéramos ****cuenta**** el corría hacia ti...fue entonces que mire que tenias una pequeña luz roja en tu pecho...era un francotirador apuntándote**

**-Entonces...Quiere decir que...**

**-Si...a quien querían matar no era él...sino a ti**

**Hinata lo miro; pero quien podía querer matarla?! Por que?**

**-Eres la primera en que el se preocupa... Aun cuando se preocupa por nosotros... El sabe que es nuestro trabajo morir por él**

**-Tú eres ****más**** grande de edad que Gaara...Como fue la vida de Gaara en todos estos años en que tu has estado?**

**-Ya decía yo que tendría que prepararme a esa pregunta!**

_**"Tenia solo 17 años cuando empecé a trabajar con el Clan de la Arena, el JEFE como todos le decían al líder; tenia tres hijos...Kankuro de la Arena (9 años), Temari de la **_

_**Arena (7 años) y Gaara de la Arena (5 años); era el 2ª líder del Clan, no llevaban a penas 70 años desde que rescindieron en Konoha...Aun que empecé a trabajar con ellos por causa de mi padre...no sabia en ese entonces de lo que se trataba el NEGOCIO del clan. Después de cinco años de servicio...por llamarlo de ese modo... el JEFE empezó hacer negocio con contrabandista llamado Orochimaru**_**"**

**-Esta seguro Jefe?- le preguntaba Kakashi ya con sus 22 años**

**-Por supuesto! Toda Konoha nos teme! Creen que somos de la peor clase de humanidad! Entonces que así sea!**

**-Pero...-decía un compañero del peliplateado- Kankuro tiene apenas 14 años!**

**-Puede que tengas razón- decía el Jefe- Pero él algún día será el líder del clan por lo tanto debe de empezar con el negocio!**

_**"Gaara y sus dos hermanos...siempre fueron unidos...Kankuro protegía mucho de él, ya que como el más pequeño y siendo varón...todos le tenias lastima por que era un remplazo...a Temari era la princesa y muy consentida, pero eso no evito en quererlo también..."**_

**-Pero padre esta loco!- decía una chica de cabello rizado, rubio cenizo; Temari ya con **

**12 años-Como se le ocurre poner a un pelmazo en este negocio!**

**-Hey que soy tu hermano mayor!- decía un chico de cabello algo rebelde de cabello castaño claro; Kankuro ya con su 14 años**

**-Yo creo que hermano puede lograrlo- decía con una sonrisa de cabello rojo y lacio; Gaara con sus 10 años**

**-Ves! Hermanito me tiene confianza- le decía Kankuro**

**-Por que el no ha visto tu estupidez!-le respondió la chica**

**-Kankuro-sama- lo llamaba Kakashi; lo acompañaban seis tipos mas- Kankuro-sama, ellos son los que el Jefe le asigno para llevar acabo este negocio**

**-Bien!- dijo lleno de confianza-Te demostrare Temari que no solo eres la única inteligente de la familia!**

**-Si, si,- le respondió ella**

**-Hermanito- le dijo agachándose para verlo-Pronto estarás orgullo de mi!**

**-Siempre lo estoy- le decía alegre**

_**"Kankuro se fue para hacer el negocio con Orochimaru, tenia que viajar, ya que como era un negocio peligroso...Al cabo de un año, uno de mis compañeros me hizo una proposición...la aniquilación del Clan de la Arena... no podía mostrarme sorprendido; he hice que me dijera el porque... El negocio con Orochimaru era solo una treta...la mayoría deseaban la destrucción del Clan...El motivo era simple, eran demasiados poderosos con tan solo dos generaciones...después de escuchar el plan completo fui en busca de Asuma; que era el guardaespaldas de Temari; le dije lo sucedió y el igual que yo se sorprendió...Cuando quisimos decirle al Jefe este dijo que era imposible..."**_

**-Chicos! ni uno se atrevería en levantar un dedo hacia mí!**

**-Pero Jefe- le decía Asuma- por lo menos tome en cuenta la seguridad de Kankuro-sama; el de su hijo!**

**-Kankuro esta con Orochimaru...Si lo mata...Tengo a Gaara aunque no me guste la idea**

_**"En ese momento aunque yo no lo sabia, a escondidas Gaara había escuchado la conversación y a pesar de sus 11 años comprendió todo lo que le habíamos dicho al Jefe. **_

_**Cuando Asuma y Yo fuimos a buscarlo a él y a su hermana, tenían una expresión llenos de seriedad"**_

**-Kakashi- le decía él-Llévanos a un lugar donde podamos hablar sin que nadie nos escuche**

**-Si- le respondió extrañado**

_**"Los llevamos al lago donde citamos a tu padre esa noche"**_

**-Quiero que me averigües donde se encuentra Kankuro y lo rescates de las manos de Orochimaru- le decía serio**

**-Gaara-sama! por que...**

**-No lo has escuchado Kakashi!-le grito Temari-Solo has lo que se te ha ordenado!**

_**"Era la primera vez que miraba a los dos esa forma, querían llorar, pero a la vez como su hubieran madurados más que yo...Sin ninguna queja empecé a averiguar donde se encontraba el escondite de Orochimaru..no fue fácil..la mirada de Gaara cada día se hacia más fría; ya no lo volví a ver sonreír, cada semana íbamos al lago para pedirme informes detallados, Temari ordeno por primera vez Asuma que averiguara entre todos lo hombres e incluso a la familia y así saber quienes eran los involucrados; a su corta edad ellos empezaron a formar su propio Clan, los que empezaron a seguirlos les tenían miedo, ya que tanto Gaara como Temari no tenían piedad ante la traición. Ella tenía una inteligencia que cualquiera quisiera, ya que empezó a maquilar una estrategia para formar su propia FAMILIA; Él ya no volvió a dormir, por que decía que si dormía era tiempo perdido para rescatar a su hermano y proteger a su hermana"**_

_**"Cuando ya habían formado un Clan con 50 subordinados...empezaron a eliminar uno por uno a todos aquellos quienes estaban involucrados y los que ellos decía los TRAIDORES...el Jefe creía que era otra FAMILIA; bueno..en algo era cierto; se molesto mucho al ver caer uno por uno a los que el creía que eran sus fieles perros...transcurrió casi 10 meses cuando encontramos el escondite de Orochimaru. Lo más pronto posible se lo informe a Gaara"**_

**-Espero que sea noticias positivas- decía Gaara ya con 12 años**

**-Si Gaara-sama**

**-Y bien..Dinos- le dijo Temari con 14 años**

**-El escondite de Orochimaru se encuentra a unos 100 kilómetros a las afueras de Konoha; en una especie de cueva hace su experimento para ser la mejor droga adictiva que jamás se haya visto**

**-Encontraron a Kankuro?!- le pregunto la chica**

**-Si...Aunque...**

**-Aunque que?- le exigió Gaara**

**-Creo que con el a experimentado con la droga**

**-Ese bastardo!- grito Temari**

**-Cálmate Temari-le dacia su hermano más serio de lo habitual- Creo que Kakashi no nos ha dicho todo..O me equivoco?**

_**"Gaara se había convertido ante mis ojos el mejor líder y guía en menos de un año, sabia cuando una persona mentía, tenia miedo, odio y todas las emociones que hay...Fue en ese momento que vi que el que tenia ante mi era otra persona...Quien tenia ante mi; esa persona con los ojos como el hielo y sin emoción alguna era el Yakuza con nombre Gaara de la Arena...con tan solo 12 años"**_

**-Creo que su padre ya sabía desde el principio que Kankuro-sama seria usado para estos experimentos**

_**"Vi como sus ojos fríos como el mismo invierno ardían llenos de odio hacia su progenitor, **_

_**Temari había perdido el color en su rostro y si Asuma no la hubiera sostenido en el momento en que se desmayaba..."**_

**-Busca a todos iremos en este momento a ese lugar- dijo Gaara**

_**"Por el modo en que me miro y también por la forma en que me hablo...no pude negarme y reuní a todos...no me sorprendí al ver que Temari y Gaara también iban...llegamos al escondite de Orochimaru...entramos sigilosamente...teníamos ordenado en matar a todos que encontrábamos en nuestro camino y así lo hicimos...matamos a todos que encontráramos e incluso ellos también lo hicieron...al llegar a un laboratorio mientras que el resto se disperso para matar al restantes...al entra empezamos a disparar, ahí se encontraba Orochimaru y otros cuatro de sus hombres, Kankuro se encontraba en una especie de camilla...después de casi 15 minutos solo quedaba Orochimaru mal herido, tenia perforado el estomago por una bala que le dio Gaara"**_

**-Pero ... vean...quien...es!-dijo Orochimaru al ver que Gaara se le acercaba**

**-Quiero que me digas como es que amenazaste a mi padre para hacer esto-le decía mientras le apuntaba con su arma**

**-cof..cof..y...crees...que...soy...el..único...**

**-Que quieres decir con eso?!**

**-Si...eres...tan...listo...como...para...venir...solo...pre..gun..tale...a..tu..padre...**

_**"Al decir eso murió sin necesidad del tiro de gracias, Gaara volteo y fue a ver a su hermano que estaba todo demacrado y medio atontado, lo sacamos de ahí, Temari al ver así a su hermano ordeno en quemar el lugar y el mismo hizo arder en llamas lo que su hermana quería...Llevamos a Kakuro a una pequeña clínica...Ahí conocimos a Tsunade-sama; no nos hizo ni una pregunta, tan solo empezó a tratarlo"**_

**-Temari quédate con Kankuro- le decía**

**-Y tu donde iras?**

**-A ver a Padre**

**-Tu solo?!**

**-Tengo que hacerlo hoy...Lo más seguro que uno de los cómplices se la habrá dicho ya y antes que haga algo necesito preguntarle algo**

**-Pero si padre estaba amenazado?**

**-...-el no le respondió solo le sonrío y salio de la clínica-Kakashi- dijo al llegar al coche-Vamos a casa**

**-Si**

_**"Nos dirigimos a la casa…y como lo había predicho el JEFE ya estaba enterado.. Llevamos con nosotros a la mitad de sus hombre por que la otra mitad estaba con Temari.. nos hicimos paso entre todos que se interponían..hasta que llegamos a la habitación del JEFE"**_

**-Por lo visto eres tu el causante de la muerte de varios de mis hombres- le decía el jefe al ver a Gaara apuntándole**

**-Quiero saber por que dejaste a Kankuro con Orochimaru!**

**-El es siguiente sucesor…Tenia que ser fuerte..tenia que convertirse en el mejor líder!**

**-Para eso hiciste que lo drogaran!**

**-Si era la única manera…**

**-Por que esa obsesión de ser el más fuerte! Cuando éramos niños nos decía que la fuerza no hace el mejor si no la inteligencia!**

**-Por que hay un hombre más poderoso que yo! Y quiero ser mejor que él!**

**-Tu no mereces ser nuestro padre! Vendiste a tu propio hijo solo por una absurda idea! Tu mereces la muerte!**

**-Si eso crees adelante hazlo! Pero te diré que tu no sabes nada! Soy tu padre y por lo tanto no tienes las agallas en matarme!**

_**"Yo me encontraba afuera escuchando su conversación al cabo de unos minutos escuche unos disparos..Entre corriendo..Vi a Gaara que se acercaba al cuerpo sin vida de su padre"**_

**-Kakashi…dame tu daga**

**-Para que?**

**-Hazlo**

**"Le di mi daga..Después vi como le cortaba la cabeza al cuerpo sin vida.. se mancho sus manos y su ropa ..se quito el saco y lo envolvió…me ordeno que enterrara el cuerpo y que llamara a todos los del Clan de la Arena…después de una hora que llegaron todos y que encerráramos a todos los TRAIDORES..Gaara se presento ante todo el Clan aun con las ropas llenos de sangre y sobre la mesa puso la cabeza de su padre" **

**-A partir de este momento….soy el 3ª líder del Clan de la Arena**

CONTINUARA...


	20. Chapter 20 Gaara Despierta

**CAPITULO 21 "Gaara Despierta"**

_**"Yo me encontraba afuera escuchando su conversación al cabo de unos minutos escuche unos disparos..Entre corriendo..Vi a Gaara que se acercaba al cuerpo sin vida de su padre"**_

**-Kakashi…dame tu daga**

**-Para que?**

**-Hazlo**

_**"Le di mi daga..Después vi como le cortaba la cabeza al cuerpo sin vida.. se mancho sus manos y su ropa ..se quito el saco y lo envolvió…me ordeno que enterrara el cuerpo y que llamara a todos los del Clan de la Arena…después de una hora que llegaron todos y que encerráramos a todos los TRAIDORES..Gaara se presento ante todo el Clan aun con las ropas llenos de sangre y sobre la mesa puso la cabeza de su padre" **_

**-A partir de este momento….soy el 3ª líder del Clan de la Arena**

_**"Todos miraban la cabeza que se encontraba en la mesa..algunos empezaron a vomitar otros perdieron el color de sus rostros"**_

**-TU! Pequeño engendro! Hijo del demonio!- le gritaba uno de los mayores**

**-...-Gaara no le respondió solo se limito en observarlos**

**-Sabia que desde el día en que naciste eras un Bastardo!- le gritaba una señora**

**-Tu no serás nuestro 3ª líder!**

**-De seguro a matado hasta sus hermanos!**

**-Si ya dijeron todo- les dijo con calma-Ahora me toca a mi- Chasqueo sus dedos y entraron diez de sus hombres incluyendo a Kakashi- Como he matado a mi padre...ustedes creen que no podre matarlos?**

_**"Toda la habitación quedo en silencio...los ojos de los Mayores eran de temor...pero no por las palabras que había pronunciado..sino por sus ojos que decían claramente que no mentía"**_

**-Bien...Ahora quiero saber quienes de ustedes le lleno a la cabeza a mi padre sobre ser el más fuerte y poderoso- les decía mientras jugaba la daga-Quien fue**

_**"Todos se remolieron en sus asientos, empezaron a sudar y tragar su propia saliva"**_

**-Nadie hablara!- dijo sonriendo fríamente-Bien...La única manera que se me ocurre es en que mi padre me lo diga..**

**-Tu niñato!- le gritaba uno-Como harás que un muerto hable?!- se lo dijo burlonamente**

**-No se puede- le decía aun con su sonrisa helada-La única manera es en verlo en su cerebro**

_**"Y ante todos clavo la daga en la cabeza que se encontraba el la mesa, empezó a quitarle el cuero cabelludo...todos temblaban por tal acto... también sus hombres temblaban por ese hecho..como si fuera algo normal tiraba los pedazos quitados a los que se encontraban sentados...al llegar el cráneo..con fuerza lo quebró y así poder llegar al cerebro"**_

**-Veamos- le decía como un niño abriendo un regalo-Primero saquemos un pedazo- dijo secando su sudor pero en vez de hacer eso su mejilla y frente se lleno de sangre- Aquí esta un pedazo- decía mientras sacaba un poco con sus manos y se los mostraba a todos-Vemos si en este pedazo se encuentran los nombres de los Traidores!**

**-Basta!- dijo uno que temblaba -Basta!**

**-Por que?- le dijo inocentemente- Si apenas he sacado solo un poco**

**-Ni se te ocurra en decir nombres!**

**-Es solo un niño! Lo podemos acusar de asesinato!**

**-De verdad?- dijo Gaara sorprendido-No lo sabia..si estamos hablando de leyes que tal si los acuso de narcotráfico a cada uno de ustedes**

**-Solo eres un crio! Si piensas que nos das miedo estas equivocado!**

_**"A pesar que decían eso; todos le temblaban la voz...Gaara sonrió...pero no era la sonrisa que conocía...esa sonrisa tenia un significado de muerte.."**_

**-Bien...Si con esto creen que no les doy miedo...-saco un arma y le disparo en la cabeza, la bala fue directo entre sus ojos al que había hablado de ultimo-Que tal con esto?!**

_**"Todos Gritaron y algunos que estaban a su lado se levantaron del susto... miraron a Gaara que ya no tenia esa sonrisa...sino estaba serio y los miraba como seres inferiores.."**_

**-Quiero que me digan nombres y prometo que no los matare!**

_**"Y empezaron a decir nombres...Uno se culpaba a otro...Mientras que él solo miraba como se repudiaban entre si después de unos minutos uno grito algo interesante para Gaara.."**_

**-Si ese Uchiha Mandara no hubiera parecido esto no estaría pasando!**

**-Uchiha Mandara?!- le pregunto- Quien es ese?!**

**-Los Uchiha son uno de los Clanes más antiguos de Konoha...Tienen mucho poder...He incluso el ultimo Uchiha era comandante de la policía!**

**-Como que "era" el ultimo? **

**-Un día sus hijos lo mataron junto con su mujer!**

**-Y los nombres de los hijos son...**

**-Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Itachi.**

**-Itachi?- pregunto Kakashi-Esta seguro?**

**-Lo conoces?**

**-El fue uno de los primeros que me ayudo para averiguar lo de Orochimaru pero después desapareció**

**-Desapareció por que su hermano, Sasuke, lo mato!**

_**"La verdad era que me sorprendía..Me acurde como conocí a Itachi..Un chico demasiado inteligente...Pero no quería seguir los pasos de su padre...pero solo se aguantaba por su pequeño hermanito.."**_

***Kakashi...prométeme que si algo me sucede iras a cuidar a mi hermano***

***Hombre que por que me haces prometer tal cosa?***

***Por que cada vez que regreso a casa deseo que al entrar en ella y poder encontrar muerto mis padres***

***Pero no lo harás nunca… si es tu deseo…nunca lo harías***

***Como puedes estar seguro de ello?***

***Por que se que no hará sufrir a tu pequeño hermano***

***Tienes razón***

_**"Sabia que Itachi no pudo haber matado a sus padres menos que lo haya hecho junto con su hermano"**_

**-Entonces al haber sido culpable toda la herencia Uchiha paso a ese bastardo-Dijo Gaara al escuchar el relato por parte de los mayores-Y que tiene que ver ese tipejo con lo que mi padre hizo?!**

_**"Al formular la pregunta...todos se volvieron a callar..."**_

**-El nos prometió...-decía uno de los mayores-El nos prometió que nosotros seriamos los que gobernantes en toda Konoha si matábamos a ...**

**-A mi padre- termino de decirlo por el-Y que sucedió después?!**

**-Tu padre lo supo y dijo que si creía que Uchiha era el único...Los de la Arena con su corta trayectoria serias los primeros en gobernar**

**-Entonces ustedes le propusieron que mandaran a mi hermano con ese contrabandista**

**-Solo era hasta que el se convirtiera en el mejor fabricante de drogas!**

**-Pero mi hermanos e resistió al enterarse...me equivoco?**

**-No...Tu hermano al enterarse se opuso y Orochimaru le propuso un trato con nosotros...que contactáramos con Mandara y así aniquilar a los de la Arena**

**-Gracias por la información-se levanto para salir pero se de en el umbral-Se me olvidaba... Mantelos!**

**-Que!-gritaron todos**

**-Dijiste que no nos matarías**

**-Dije que yo no los mataría...Nunca dije que ellos no**

_**"Todos sacamos nuestras armas y matamos a todos los Mayores, Gaara solo miraba como gritaban con suplicas y morían"**_

**-Tiren la basura- y salió; de tras de él iba Kakashi**

**-Que hacemos con los encarcelados**

**-Es obvio...mátenlos también**

**-Pero si eso hacemos solo te quedaras con los que acabas de reunir**

**-Buscare más...quiero que mates a todos aquellos que han cometido Traición!**

**-Como quieras...y las mujeres y niños?**

**-Mándalos lejos de aquí antes que mates a todos...**

_**"Y se hizo lo que el ordeno; después de una semana de todo eso...Regresamos a la pequeña clínica para ir a ver a Kankuro y Temari"**_

**-Gaara que bueno que regresas?!- decía su hermana abrazándolo**

**-A mi igual me alegra de verte- le decía él sosteniendo una cajita azul-Como esta Kankuro?**

**-Mejor! Quieres verlo?!**

**-Si**

_**"Entramos a la habitación en que se encontraba..al verlo ya había recuperado algo de peso y sonreía al ver a su pequeño hermano"**_

**-Hermanito! Mira que si te has vuelto grande!**

**-Bueno por lo menos estas mejor- le decía con una media sonrisa**

**-Veo que tus ojos también han cambiado- le dijo con tristeza-Y todo por mi culpa ustedes han cambiado...Yo debería ser quien los proteja...**

**-Hermano- le decía Temari-Ya te dije que no es tu culpa**

**-Pero...**

**-No te preocupes-le dijo Gaara entejándole la cajita azul-esto es tuyo**

**-Que es?- dijo mientas lo abría..dentro de la cajita se encontraba un anillo con el signo de la Arena-Este anillo es de padre!**

_**"Gaara le conto a sus hermanos lo que había hecho y a averiguado...el causante que su padre se volviera loco de poder era de Uchiha Mandara...ellos lloraron por la perdida de razón de su padre y también por su muerte..pero nunca le dieron la culpa a su pequeño hermano...comprendían del por que...Hasta ellos mismo dijeron que si hubiera estado en su lugar hubieran hecho lo mismo.."**_

**-Así que hermano..-le decía Gaara- Eres el líder del Clan a partir de ahora**

**-Yo no puedo ser el líder- le respondió**

**-Como?**

**-Hermanito...lo que tu hiciste yo también lo hubiera hecho...pero hay una diferencia entre tu yo**

**-Cual?**

**-Gaara- le decía su hermana-En tus venas corre la sangre de liderazgo...Solo tienes 12 años y has podido que todos te respeten...nosotros a esa edad no teníamos ni la mitad de tus agallas**

**-Por eso hermanito...te asigno el liderazgo...se que eres el mejor...y no cometerás los errores de padre...**

_**"Gaara solo lo miro, pero sus ojos ya no mostraban emociones, sus hermanos lo abrazaron y le juraron lealtad eterna ante su nuevo líder...a su hermano pequeño...a Gaara de la Arena"**_

_**"Tras ese suceso...los rumores se recorrió como pólvora..Y comenzó a reclutar a gente que le inspiraba confianza..pero sin olvidar un objetivo en su vida...vengarse de Uchiha Mandara...fue entonces que averiguo en donde se encontraba Sasuke...Tsunade-sama que había escuchado todo también le juro lealtad...fue por eso cuando supo que en la correccional de menores buscaba un doctor, mando a Tsunade-sama para que averiguara como era Sasuke"**_

**-Y bien Tsunade- le decía Gaara en su despacho- Ya lo encontraste?**

**-Si…Fue más rápido de lo que pensé**

**-Y por que- le pregunto Kakashi**

**-Lo encontré cuando llegaba con una enorme herida en su pierna y una fractura en su brazo**

**-Nadie quiere que este vivo?**

**-Por lo visto…Nadie lo quiere ver…**

**-Y su tío lo visita?**

**-De eso te quería hablar**

**-Habla**

_**"Tsunade le conto todo lo sucedido con Sasuke….después que se ella se fuera después de su informe Gaara me miro"**_

**-Si necesito formar a la mejor "Familia" para mi…No crees que debería escoger a los mejores?**

**-No entiendo- le respondió Kakashi**

**-Tu y el resto suman tan solo 300 hombres en mi mando…Pero solo te tengo a ti como al quien más confió**

**-Es un honor**

**-Por lo tanto necesito aquellos que me juren lealtad… que obedezcan mi ordenes… que maten sin piedad… que me aspiren confianza…y que corren por sus venas sangre fría…**

**-Eso que tiene que ver con Uchiha Sasuke?**

**-Si realmente odia a su propio tío…Le daré las armas necesarias para que logre su cometido…le daré un motivo para que viva…**

**-A cambio de que te jure con sangre su lealtad.**

**-Correcto…**

_**"Fuimos a ver a Sasuke al mes siguiente…sin sorprenderme en absoluto acepto… sus ojos no tenían miedo... tenia el mismo objetivo que él...vengarse de Mandara"**_

_**"En ese momento Ino ya había empezado a trabajar para Gaara...Ella me estaba diciendo una noche lo de su hermano...tres meses después que Sasuke había salido de la correccional...llego Tsunade-sama para que Sakura también trabajara para él...la acepto por que es medico y es bueno tener uno cerca...pero también iba Jiraiya con ella..el nos pidió que ayudáramos a Naruto y que juraría sus servicios para siempre...antes de aceptar hizo investigarlo.."**_

**-Y bien?**

**-Por lo visto Jiraiya es un gran abogado...tanto que muchos han querido sus servicios pero él solo acepta los que desea...entre ellos estaba Uzumaki Kushina y su esposo Minato**

**-La famosa pareja del espectáculo...quienes los encontraron muertos en un callejón...**

**-Si...y lo más sorprendente...esa noche iban con sus hijos**

**-Hijo? En las noticias no dijeron nada de los hijos**

**-No...por que ellos lo ocultaron...solo sus parientes cercanos sabían la existencia de los hijos...**

**-Jiraiya**

**-Si...también te sorprenderá que tenemos a uno de los hijos de esa familia**

**-Quien?- le dijo extrañado**

**-Uzumaki Ino**

**-La chica que rescatamos hace como tres años**

**-Si...Y por lo que ella me a contado...estaban presentes cuando mataron a sus padres..**

**-Eso significa que Uzumaki Naruto mato por odio y venganza...me gusta**

**-Me lo imagino...por lo que me dijo Jiraiya Naruto ha perdido la memoria y creo que la razón...ya que intento matar el jurado quien lo sentencio por haber matado a la pandilla; el solito los asesino...**

**-Interesante...hagámosle una visita...**

_**"Después que Naruto aceptara…les pago maestros de toda clase...de etiqueta hasta como matar con una pequeña aguja...convirtiéndose los mejores de sus hombres...Gaara los mantuvo siempre de su lado...ellos trabajarían directamente con él... y ellos juraron con sangre seguirlo...fue entonces que Gaara decidió que sus hombres de confianza tendría que tener mínimo su edad...y poco a poco los empezó a encontrarlos..."**_

**-Ahora ya sabes por que Gaara es como es- le decía Kakashi a Hinata-Por eso créeme cuando te digo que eres la primera en que el protege sin importar su propia vida**

**-No puedo imaginar todo el sufrimiento que debió sentir en ese momento- decía ella aun sosteniendo su mano-Ahora entiendo por que tu y los chicos trabajan para Gaara...antes cuando veía en como les hablaba y los trataba pensé...Por que lo obedecen?...Por que trabajan para él?...aun con su semblante frio; siempre se preocupara por ustedes...aunque lo niegue... ustedes son su familia...la familia que nunca lo traicionarían...**

**-Si...nosotros nunca traicionaríamos a Gaara... por que él nos ha dado más de lo que nosotros merecíamos...-dijo Kakashi viendo a su Jefe-Creo que deberías ir a dormir...son casi las 6:00 am**

**-Pero...**

**-Nos has dormido nada... Ve a dormir...si Gaara se despierta...te llamare...lo prometo**

**-Gracias- le dijo sonriendo**

**Kakashi llamo a Shizune para que acompañara a la ojiperlada; después que saliera y viera que realmente no volvería; se sentó en la silla que ella había ocupado**

**-Siempre duermes cuando estas herido...pero hacerte el dormido en medio de una conversación...- en ese momento los ojos de Gaara se abrían- Nunca imagine verte hacerlo- le decía sonriendo**

**-Se puede saber para que le has dicho todo a ella?-le decía molesto-Y más aun...que fue eso que le dijiste que es la primera quien protejo?**

**-Que?! Dije una mentira?**

**-Estás loco**

**-Gaara!- se escucharon; en el umbral se encontrabas los cuatro chicos**

**-Que bien!- decía el rubio-Ya que estas despierto la mejor manera para recuperar tus fuerzas es en comer Ramen!**

**-Eres idiota!- le decía Kiba-Gaara no es como tu**

**-Además acaba de despertar- decía Shino- debería descansar**

**-Shino tiene razón; Naruto- decía el azabache- dejemos que descanse**

**-Como que descanse! Debe de comer!**

**-El único que piensa en comer ere tu- le decía Shino**

**-Quieres pelea?!**

**-Ya cállense- les dijo Gaara los miro a todos-Necesito que me averigüen por que Madara quiere matara a Hinata...**

**Todos lo miraron en silencio...ellos ya sospechaban que el objetivo era la ojiperlada...pero ahora tendrían que saber del porque...**


	21. Chapter 21 Los Hermanos de Gaara

**CAPITULO 22 "Los Hermanos de Gaara"**

**-Han averiguado algo?- decía Madara a sus subordinados**

**-Aun no**

**-Como pueden desaparecer!...Y sobre Hyûga Hinata?**

**-Tampoco**

**-Esto es el colmo! Necesito saber si murió o no esa chica**

**-Pero usted ordeno que la mataran**

**-Si, por que si no es mía no será de nadie**

**-Y que hacemos con el joven Hyûga?**

**-Si su amada esta muerta... Le diremos que Gaara la mato... Así lo matara por nosotros... Donde se encuentra?**

**-En el departamento que usted le dio**

**-Tiene las cámaras puestas?**

**-Si..Como usted lo ordeno**

**-Perfecto...Apresúrense y averigüen si la chica Hyûga esta muerta**

**-Y si no lo esta**

**-Esta vez Gaara tendrá que matarla...**

**Habían pasado dos días de lo sucedido de la fiesta, Gaara aun necesitaba estar en reposo pero en vez de estar en su cama prefirió instalarse en su despacho aun cuando Tsunade le grito que era una locura**

**-Deberías estar en cama!- gritaba Tsunade**

**-No voy ha estar postrado en una cama sin hacer nada- le respondía tranquilamente**

**-La bala se encontraba cerca de tu corazón! Pudiste haber muerto!**

**-Pero no lo estoy- le decía mientras miraba unos papeles-Además recuerda que Sakura esta aquí**

**-Eso no es la cuestión! Lo que necesitas es...**

**-Lo que necesito es que te vayas y me dejes trabajar**

**-AGh! Has lo que quieras y si mueres bien!**

**Salió del despacho cerrando con fuerza la puerta, en unos segundos entraban Naruto y Sasuke con un rostro asustado**

**-Vaya que si da miedo la vieja Tsunade- decía el rubio**

**-Han averiguado algo?- les pregunto**

**-No-decía el azabache-Pero Shino si**

**-Que es?**

**-Hyûga Neji esta trabajando para Madara**

**-El chico Hyûga?**

**-Si**

**-Ahora entiendo en como averiguo ese bastardo lo de Hinata**

**-Y sobre sus hijos...Konan y Agato, son hijos de su esposa de América**

**-Mmmm...así que se caso**

**-Si...Su esposa es una gran inversionista en Estados Unidos, muy reconocida. Hace como un año aproximadamente se casaron.**

**-Maldito! Mientras estabas fuera seguías con tus hilos- murmuro Gaara**

**-Que quieres que haga?- le pregunto el azabache**

**-Dile a Shino y a Kiba que no se separen de ella...tengo un mal presentimiento**

**Al día siguiente Hinata volvió a la escuela, aunque se sentía diferente, sentía como si todo lo que conocía ahora era extraño, Kiba aun tenia vendado su brazo y Shino la ayudaba en lo que necesitaba, se encontraban en la biblioteca en la hora de receso cuando se encontró con Ten Ten**

**-Hinata!- gritaba la chica acercándose para abrazarla**

**-Ten ten- le decía -Me asfixias!**

**-Es que desde hace tres días que no sabia nada de ti ni de Neji**

**-Neji?!... Como que no has sabido nada de él?!**

**-La última vez me dijo que te iba a rescatar de...-no término la frase por mirar a los dos chicos que tenia a su lado**

**-Ustedes saben algo?- le pregunto la ojiperlada a sus amigo-Respóndanme!**

**-Lo sentimos Hinata pero...**

**-Gaara se los prohibió verdad?- termino ella en decirlo, ellos se mantuvieron callados-Por que no me lo dicen? No somos amigos?**

**-Los consideras amigos?!- le pregunto Ten ten-A ese par de matones que te tienen vigilada y ni siquiera te dejan platicar con tus amigos?!**

**-Ten Ten...-La miro con sus ojos aperlados-Por favor...Si sabes algo de Neji dile que necesito hablar con él**

**-Hinata...**

**-No te preocupes Kiba...Solo serán cinco minutos...Y se lo diré a Gaara**

**ESTE...Ciudad del Fuego...**

**-Maldito!...Como se atreve en herir a mi hermanito!- Kankuro gritaba por lo que Tsunade le decía por teléfono- Pero como es que lograron herirlo?! Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi son los mejores de sus hombres!...De acuerdo en tres días voy a Konoha!**

**Colgó y se sentó; como era posible! Madara! había regresado!; el maldito que casi destruía el Clan de la Arena; si no hubiera sido por el su padre aun seguiría siendo el hombre correcto en que ellos conocían desde niños y no hubiera sido el sicópata con ansia de poder... Lo peor de todo era que Gaara cargo en sus hombros la muerte de su propio padre... Mientras que él... Solo pudo apoyarlo, ya que su hermanito tenia en las sangre el liderazgo que se necesitaba para ser la cabeza de la familia...**

**-Kankuro-sama- una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos- Que sucede?**

**-Sai!... *suspiro*... Gaara esta herido**

**-Como?!... Pero... que sucedió?!**

**-No lo se... No es la primera vez, pero... La bala casi toca el corazón y estoy preocupado; aun que Tsunade-sama sea una de las mejores doctoras que hay en el momento me preocupa mi hermanito**

**-Cuando lo vi en la exposición esa vez... Iba acompañado con Hyûga Hinata**

**-Iba con una chica?!... Eso no me lo dijiste!**

**-Pero creí que ya lo sabía**

**-Hyûga Hinata...- le sonaba el nombre pero no sabia de donde- Y por que Gaara iba con una chica... Nunca lleva compañía en esos eventos... Menos si son de personas cercanas**

**-Emmm...-Sai agacho la mirada, no sabia si decirle o no lo que Naruto y Sasuke le contaron**

**-Sabes la razón verdad?- lo miro- Pero como siempre no me dirás nada... Tu y los demás son fieles a Gaara... Eso a veces me saca de quicio; pero también me relaja, por que eso quiere decir que cuando él los necesite ustedes sin pensarlo estarán para ayudarlo**

**-No significa que no le tengamos confianza a ustedes Kankuro-sama; al contrario, usted es el hermano mayor de Gaara-san, por eso**

**-Por eso no quieren que me preocupe por como Gaara maneja los negocios...Es lo mismo que mi hermanito me dice...No te preocupes, se la razón del por que Gaara no me dice nada...Y no lo culpo, lo acepto**

**-Piensa ir a Konoha?**

**-Si en tres días...En ese tiempo tenemos que organizar el club nocturno, la galería y la imprenta...Tenemos que acabar el trabajo de un mes en tres días**

**-Como desee Kankuro-sama- salió de la oficina**

**Kankuro de la Arena, el tenia que ser el 3ª Líder del Clan; pero el no lo acepto, ya que tenia miedo de no tener la fuerza necesaria en afrentar a Madara; un acto de cobardía; el día que Gaara le había dicho tu eres el 3ª Líder del Clan y entregándole el anillo, le cedió el lugar a él; ahora ya no era ese adolescente con miedo, ahora ya tenia 21, ya no tenia miedo, gracias a su hermanito pudo enfrentar su pasado**

**-Gaara... Esta vez yo te ayudare... Ya no estas solo... No te traicionaremos... Temari y yo te ayudaremos en destruir a Madara Uchiha...**

**NORTE...Ciudad del Viento...**

**-Como que a Gaara le dispararon cerca del corazón!-Temari de la Arena miraba fijamente a un chico regordete que sostenía en sus manos una bolsa de papas fritas-Y deja de comer que me desesperas!**

**-Lo siento Temari-sama- le respondió escondiendo en su pantalón la bolsa**

**-Ahora responde como fue!**

**-Por lo que nos informo Kakashi, fue en una fiesta de Gala que Madara le invito- le respondía un chico de cabello rebelde de una coleta y cara de no querer hacer nada- No deberías de alterarte tanto... Es Gaara.**

**-Como que de Madara?!...Y tu no deberías de ir a trabajar?!**

**-Es cansado ir a trabajar- le respondía mientras se recostaba en una butaca**

**-Para ti todo te cansa?!- le gritaba-No se por que me case contigo!**

**-Lo mismo me pregunto yo- cerro sus ojos y suspiro-Por que me case con una mujer como tu**

**-Haaaaaa...!-Se levanto y se acerco al regordete-Choji...Ya esta avisado Kankuro?!**

**-Si...Tsunade-sama le informo**

**-Y?**

**-Dice que cuando termine hacer su trabajo del mes; que en tres días; ira a visitar a Gaara-sama**

**-Bien...Yo iré también- y se acerco a su esposo-Y tu...Nara Shikamaru; levántate y lleva tu trasero para terminar el trabajo...Mañana nos vamos a Konoha**

**-Y por que mañana?...No podemos ir también en tres días- la miro con gesto de fastidio**

**-Has lo que te digo!...Si no quieres dormir esta noche con los perros!**

**-De acuerdo, de acuerdo!- se levanto y salió de la oficina, seguido por Choji; ya cuando se encontraban en la calle...-Las mujeres dan miedo...Más aun si es ella**

**-Ja, ja, ja,-Choji saco su bolsa de papas para seguir comiéndolas-Pero siendo así te casaste con ella...No puedes negar que la amas...Y si le contradices-, sus hermanos vendrán y serás un cadáver en menos de un segundo**

**-Lo seré antes que ellos lleguen- suspiro y se rasco su cabeza- Cual nos toca esta vez...**

**-Shikamaru... Como le dirás a Temari que Gaara-sama esta viviendo con una chica?**

**-Eso no me corresponde... Kakashi nos dijo que Gaara fue lastimado por protegerla... El que todo sentimiento los enterró y mato por lo sucedido con su padre la protegiera... Si Temari se entera querrá verla antes de llegar...Es preferible que él mismo se lo diga a sus hermanos**

**-Y si ella te pregunta si ya lo sabias?**

**-Le diré como siempre le digo...Yo no se nada**

**-Con esa respuesta siempre te libras de todo verdad?**

**-Pues prefiero que grite a que me mate por saberlo y no decirle nada...Ahora dime que tenemos que hacer?**

**-Tenemos que ir al club de citas; tanto de mujeres como de hombres, hay que ir al orfanato; también tenemos cita con los organizadores de la inmobiliaria; la fábrica de reciclaje, sobre la joyería tenemos que checar la mercancía faltante, igual manera sobre la mercancía de textiles y sobre el petróleo que...**

**-Ya, ya, ya...Deja de decir tanto que me mareas y me entran ganas de no trabajar...*suspiro*...Por que Temari tiene más trabajo que Kankuro?!**

**-Por que Temari es la más inteligente sobre los negocios**

**-Si...Y Gaara la deja hacer tanto negocio que se le ocurra...Después me deja todo a mi el paquete!**

**-Por que eres su esposo...A caso quieres que ella haga todo el trabajo y si alguien le quiera hacer daño...**

**-Por eso lo hago...Para que no le hagan nada a ella**

**-Di lo que quieres...tú amas a tu esposa**

**-Nunca he dicho lo contario...No quiero que ella sufra de nueva una traición...Por eso trabajo para Gaara...Para que ella no sufra de nuevo...**

**Nara Shikamaru, esposo de Temari de la Arena... Por ella protegería a sus cuñados, tan solo para verla feliz...**


	22. Chapter 22 Visitas Inesperadas

**CAPITULO 23 "Visitas Inesperadas"**

**Neji se encontraba acostado en su cama en el nuevo departamento; llevaba de dos a tres días ahí sin salir, no quería ir a la escuela por miedo en hacerle algo a los dos guaruras que trabajaban para el bastardo de Gaara, tampoco quería ver a nadie para poder asimilar la noticia...Que Gaara quiere matar a Hinata o ya la haya matado...esa duda lo carcomía por dentro..."Hinata" se dijo suspirando. Se sentó de la cama y tomo su celular que se encontraba apagado...Tenia que llamar a Ten Ten y a Lee, tenia que avisarle que ya no vivía con sus padres, cuando lo encendió el aparato empezó a sonar; era el tono de mensaje de voz...marco el para escucharlo...era la voz de su amiga...**

_**"Neji! Por que demonios tienes celular si lo vas a mantener apagado?! Agh! No importa eso ahora! Hoy me encontré a Hinata! Y dice que necesita hablar contigo; no importa cuando ni donde, pero le urge hablar contigo"**_

**-Hinata!- su voz le temblaba igual que sus manos-Estas viva!... De seguro necesita hablar sobre Gaara que la quiere matar y buscar la manera de librarse de él!...Hinata!...No te preocupes; yo te salvare; aun si mis manos se manchan de sangre!**

**-Sigo pensando que no es buena idea que hables con tu prometido- Kiba miraba a Hinata que leía un libro**

**-Estoy de acuerdo con él... No conoces a Gaara molesto y no te recomiendo que lo conozcas de esa forma**

**-No se preocupen... Le pediré a Gaara para poder hablar con él- Trataba en leer pero sus amigos la ponían nerviosa más y más por cada comentario**

**-Y crees que el te lo concederá?-la voz de Shino era de tranquilidad; pero si matiz era un poco diferente-Crees realmente que aceptara fácilmente? No debiste de decirle eso a tu amiga!**

**-Vale, ok, me pase- dejo el libro a un lado- Pero necesito hablar con él!**

**-Si amas a Gaara no deberías de buscar a tu prometido- Kiba la miraba molesto**

**-Por esa misma razón!...Necesito hablar con Neji!**

**-Por el amor de Dios!- Kiba se jalaba su cabello-Por que tienes que ser tan terca como Gaara!**

**-Los polos se atraen- contesto Shino mirando a la ojiperlada- De acuerdo hazlo...pero habla con Gaara antes que suceda algo**

**-Así lo haré- y le sonrió a sus amigos; sabia que se preocupaban por ella...Pero esta vez tenia que hacer las cosas correctamente..Solo esperaba que Neji lo entendiera y lo aceptara...aunque...lo dudaba mucho**

**-Karin supo que esta herido y exige venir a verte-Sasuke hablaba con Gaara en su despacho**

**-Exige?... Ella por que lo exige?**

**-Sabes porque- Naruto ordenaba unas carpetas**

**-Aunque así fuera, ella sabia perfectamente a lo que se metía- les contesto tranquilamente mientras checaba su computadora**

**-Y que le digo?-le pregunto el azabache**

**-Nada...simplemente nada**

**-Gaara-sama...- irrumpiendo en su despacho; Sakura le hacia una reverencia- Es hora que le cambie las vendas**

**-De acuerdo- se levanto de su escritorio con mala gana y miro a los chicos- Necesito la contabilidad de todos, igual que en los pequeños comercios**

**-Ok- le respondieron los dos y lo vieron salir acompañado de la pelirosa**

**-Le informamos que sus hermanos llegaran entre hoy y mañana?- el rubio miro a su amigo**

**-Si se lo decimos de seguro buscara una excusa para no estar en casa... Y sabes que aun no se recupera del todo; la herida casi llega al corazón... es lógico que sus hermanos quieran verlo con sus propios ojos que se encuentra fuera de peligro**

**-Si... Tienes razón- suspiro y su cabeza la recostó sobre es escritorio-Quiero Ramen!**

**-Deja de pensar en comer y empieza a trabajar!**

**-Pero que demonios significa esto!- escucho la voz de Gaara gritar, al escucharlo ellos se levantaron de prisa y salieron del despacho, corrieron al llegar al recibidor, ahí estaba Gaara tirado en el piso y encima una chica de cabello rubio cenizo rizado lo abrazaba**

**-Gaara!- Gritaba ella-Maldito mocoso no sabes lo preocupada que me encontraba!**

**-Temari-sama- le decía Sakura preocupada- Gara-sama aun se encuentra herido**

**-HA! es verdad!... Y por que estas ahí tirado si deberías de estar en cama?!**

**-Estoy tirado por tu imprudencia!**

**-Shikamaru- volteo a ver a su esposo- Ayuda a Gaara por favor**

**-Y por que yo?- se señalo- Ahí están Naruto y Sasuke!**

**-Tu lo ayudara por que yo lo digo!**

**-Agh! que fastidio!- se acerco a su cuñado para ayudarlo a que se levantara-Lo siento... cuando se entero que te encontrabas herido se puso como loca e hizo que hiciera el trabajo de una semana en 24 horas**

**-Deja de estar quejando y llévalo a su habitación!**

**-No iré a mi habitación- le respondió Gaara- Voy con Sakura para que me cambie las vendas**

**-Bien...pero después debes de ir directo a tu habitación para que descanses**

**-Temari- suspiro y miro a su hermana- Tengo trabajo que hacer; no puedo quedarme acostado y no hacer nada!**

**-El trabajo déjaselo a Shikamaru- Le decía mirándolo desafiante-Que para eso es tu cuñado**

**-Hey!- el esposo protesto-Que hace apenas 10 horas que termine todo el trabajo del Norte! Y quieres que trabaje aquí también?! No me fastidies Temari!**

**-Y tu no le respondas así a mi hermana- Kankuro entraba en ese momento y había escuchado la platica de su cuñado con su hermana**

**-Lo que faltaba!- grito el dueño de la casa- Tu también viniste?!**

**-Que?! A caso parezco una ilusión o tengo un doble que ni enterado estaba?!**

**-Por que están aquí los dos?!**

**-Te dispararon!- sus hermanos le respondieron al mismo momento**

**-No es la primera vez que me disparan!**

**-Pero no en el corazón!-**

**-Kakashi!- grito, en ese momento entro el peliplateado- Tu les informaste?!**

**-Y si así fuera?!- Su hermano mayor se le acerco y lo miro a los ojos- Te pudieron haber matado y nosotros ni enterados!**

**-Pues prefiero que se enteren hasta que haya muerto!...No cuando solo tengo una pequeña herida!**

**-Pequeña?!- su hermana también se le acerco- Dices una pequeña herida cuando casi llega a tu corazón?! Puedes ser el Líder del Clan! Pero eso no quita que eres mi hermano pequeño!**

**-Temari tiene razón!... Gaara... Recuerda que nosotros somos tus hermanos; por lo tanto no estas solo en esta guerra!**

**La habitación quedo en silencio, todos observaban a los tres hermanos; todos eran testigos y sabían el motivo de Gaara para no avisarles a ellos, fue cuando el silencio fue interrumpido por el motor de un coche acercarse a la entrada**

**-Hinata-sama- se escucho la voz de Kiba decir- Ya llegamos!**

**Los hermanos al escuchar se dieron la vuelta para mirar en la entrada; se encontraron a una chica de cabello largo de un negro algo violeta, de ojos aperlados y vestía un uniforme de instituto; ella al verlos se quedo para observando a Gaara con los otros dos que se encontraban a su lado**

**-Temari-sama; Kankuro-sama-Shino y Kiba le hicieron una reverencia de respeto y saludo**

**-Kiba, Shino...Y tu quien eres?- Temari miraba detenidamente a Hinata**

**-He!...Yo...**

**-Ella vive conmigo- le respondió Gaara**

**-Vive contigo?!- su hermana lo miro sorprendida**

**-Veo que tus gustos de mujeres han cambiado- el mayor la miraba- Es muy hermosa**

**-Para ti todo lo que tenga pechos y falda te parece hermosa- su hermana le pego en su cabeza tras decirlo- Por esa razón no te has casado**

**-Ya cállense!- Gaara suspiro y miro a la ojiperlada que se había puesto colorada- Ve a tu habitación**

**-S..Si- después de hacer una reverencia se retiraba cuando se acordó- Gaara...sama; necesito hablar... hablar con usted**

**-Después- le respondió sin mirarla**

**-Vaya que si la tienes bien domada- le dijo su hermano después que Hinata se retirara**

**-Oye que no es un animal!- su hermana lo miro molesta, después volteo a ver a Gaara- Ahora dime... Por que ella esta viviendo contigo?**

**-Ella es una garantía- le respondió**

**-Garantía?!- su hermano le sonrió- Pues yo quisiera que me dieran una garantía de ese calibre**

**-Deja de pensar con los pantalones quieres!- Temari le grito, y siguió su platica con su hermanito- Como es que ella es una garantía?!**

**-Es una larga historia que no pienso decirte- le contesto tranquilo**

**-De acuerdo... Donde esta Shikamaru?- dijo al percatarse que su esposo no estaba**

**-Mientras estaba hablando con Gaara, le pidió a Sakura cual era su habitación para descansar- le respondió Kakashi**

**-Esta noche duerme con los perros!- grito y se fue en busca de su marido**

**-Tienes perros?- le pregunto Kankuro divertido a su hermano**

**-No...Pero...Kakashi!- le miro al peliplateado**

**-Voy en busca de unos perros**

**-Tu ve a descansar- Gaara miro a su hermano mayor- En la cena te cuento todo**

**-De acuerdo- y salió del recibidor**

**-Kiba**

**-Si**

**-Dile a Hinata que la espero en mi despacho... Cuando llegue diles a todos que no nos interrumpan**

**-Si**

**-Y ustedes...- miro a Sasuke y Naruto- Tienes trabajo que hacer...Verdad?**

**-Ahora salimos- se fueron**

**Gaara despacio fue de nueva cuenta a su despacho, Sakura iba a tardar más por culpa de su hermana y su cuñado, se sentó detrás de su escritorio para esperar a la ojiperlada, había cerrado los ojos unos segundos cuando la puerta se abrió y entro ella**

**-Me llamabas**

**-Dijiste hace rato que necesitabas hablar conmigo**

**-si**

**-Acércate... Ahí no- le dijo al ver que se iba a sentar enfrente del escritorio- Ven aquí...- ella aun dudando, se acerco**

**El le tomo una mano he hizo que se sentara un poco sobre el escritorio dejándola frente a el, se acerco un poco para hacer que ella toma asiento en su piernas**

**-Gaara...**

**No la dejo de hablar, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo en querer probar de nuevo sus labios, la beso lento para que después hiciera que abriera su boca para meterle su lengua y jugar con la de ella, aun con su uniforme, su mano le acaricio sus piernas y la otra desabrochaba la camisa, dejo de besarla en sus labios para lamerle el cuello y llegar a sus senos, ella le rodeo su cuello con su brazos y leves gemidos empezó a escuchar, su mano que acariciaba su muslo fue en busca en la intimidad de ella, le acariciaba y le introducía un dedo, ella arqueo su espalda, dándole una mejor vista de sus pecho, la otra mano tomo uno y los mordisqueo atreves del sostén, ella jugaba con su cabello, hiso que se pusiera en horcadas, una posición para él, así pudiera poseerla y dejar libre el deseo acumulado de esos días, busco sus labios para volver a besarlo, mientras le acariciaba su pecho y piernas, gemidos de frustración salían de ella, ya no aguantaba más empezó a desabrochar su pantalón cuando unos golpes de la puerta lo interrumpió**

**-Mierda!- grito él- Dije que no molestara!- impidió que Hinata se levantara, ya que se había puesto rígida por la interrupción**

**-Lo se pero hay un problema- era la voz de Kakashi**

**-No lo puedes resolver tu?!**

**-No... Es delicado**

**-Vístete- le dijo de mala gana, ella se acomodaba la falda t la camisa cuando dijo él- Pasa... Cual es "ese" problema tan "delicado?- le pregunto al verlo entrar**

**-...-Kakashi miro la espalda de Hinata, después miro a Gaara-Hyûga Neji esta en el recibidor**

**-Que! Agh...- se agarro el pecho que le dolía por la impresión de la noticia- Que hace ese bastardo aquí?!**

**-...-el peliplateado volvió a mirar a Hinata y le contesto- Dice que Hinata lo cito**

**Gaara volteo a mirar a la ojiperlada que se había puesto rígida y más pálida de lo habitual...**


	23. Chapter 23 Perdoname Neji

**CAPITULO 24 "Perdóname Neji"**

**-Hyûga Neji esta en el recibidor- fue lo que dijo Kakashi al ver a Gaara**

**-Que! Agh...- se agarro el pecho que le dolía por la impresión de la noticia- Que hace ese bastardo aquí?!**

**-...-el peliplateado volvió a mirar a Hinata y le contesto- Dice que Hinata lo cito**

**Gaara volteo a mirar a la ojiperlada que se había puesto rígida y más pálida de lo habitual**

**-Tu lo citaste a mi casa?!- le grito**

**-Gaara...- la ojiperlada no sabia que decir; era verdad que quería hablar con Neji pero nunca imagino que la fuera a buscar ahí-Gaara escúchame...**

**-...-él solo la miro, sin decir palabra salió del despacho e ir con el "prometido" de ella**

**Neji se encontraba en el recibidor, esperando a su amada; "No te preocupes Hinata... Te rescatare de este infierno", en eso escucho pasos y la voz de su prima**

**-Gaara espera- la escucho**

**Volteo a ver y se encontró con el causante de la desgracias de su ojiperlada, se detuvo frente a él, se miraron a los ojos, fue cuando sus ojos aperlados se encontraron con los de su prometida, le vio la cara toda colorada, se percato que su camisa esta desabrochada, sus labios algo hinchados y en su cuello unas pequeña marcas coloradas, al ver la evidencia sin pensarlo, le dio un puñetazo al pelirrojo**

**-Neji!... No lo hagas!- Ella se le acerco para impedir que le siguiera golpeando**

**-Apártate Hinata!... Que hoy muere él!**

**-Basta!- gritaba ella**

**-Morir?- Gaara se sentó en el piso y le sonrió fríamente- Crees que un pedazo de mierda como tu puede matarme fácilmente?... No sea ingenuo niño!**

**-Piensas que no puedo matarte- le gritaba, quería acercarse y romperle la cara para que dejara de sonreír de esa manera, pero Hinata se lo impedía y no quería hacerle daño- Hinata! Por favor apártate!**

**-No lo hare!- le contesto ella**

**-Déjalo Hinata- le dijo el pelirrojo- Quiero ver la fuerza de tu..."prometido"- lo único su sonrisa se amplio para desafiar al que tenia los ojos aperlados**

**-Te juro que te mato!**

**-Neji!-grito ella**

**Neji aparto a Hinata y agarro la camisa del pelirrojo, se disponía darle otro golpe cuando en un santiamén en su cabeza había como cinco pistolas de diferentes tamaños apuntándole**

**-Chicos...- dijo la ojiperlada mirando a los chicos, eran Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru y Kankuro**

**-No se quien demonios eres tú pero te recomiendo que lo sueltes en este instante- le decía el hermano del pelirrojo**

**-De ves de tener muchas ganas de morir como para venir aquí sin escolta- Shikamaru solo le miraba de lado**

**-Recuerda lo que te dijimos en el evento- Naruto lo miraba molesto- Que no te acercaras**

**-Pero como siempre nadie nos hace caso- termino de decir Sasuke**

**-Solo eres valiente detrás de tus matones...- Neji miro al pelirrojo que aun lo sostenía en su camisa**

**-Si crees que yo los llame no me importa...- miro a la chica con odio en sus ojos-Hinata ve a tu habitación!**

**-No- le respondió ella**

**Shino y Kiba que llegaban en ese momento quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar y ver lo que sucedía**

**-Disculpa...-Gaara se soltó de Neji y avanzo donde se encontraba ella, le agarro su brazo y la apretó fuerte- Que acabas de decir?!**

**-Necesito hablar con Neji... Pero no creí que vendría a la casa- agacho la mirada- Solo te pido que me dejes hablar con él 15 minutos**

**-De eso querías hablar hace un momento?!**

**-S...si- le respondió sin mirarlo**

**-Entonces...-Shikamaru sin dejar de apuntar al ojo aperlados- Que quieres que hagamos a este?**

**-...-No respondió, solo miraba a la chica que creyó que lo amaba, "claro!... quien amaría a un asesino como yo?" se dijo- tienes 15 minutos Hinata... Después... ya veremos...- le dio la espalda y miro a los cinco que tenían rodeado al "prometido"- Suéltenlo**

**-Así sin más?!- pregunto atónito su hermano**

**-Solo háganlo!- y lo soltaron, no por sus palabras, sino por su mirada que ardían en busca de sangre- Kiba, Shino... Acompañaran a Hinata; cuando pasen los 15 minutos llévenla a su habitación aun si no ha terminado su "conversación"**

**Y sin mirar a tras se alejo, seguido por los otros cinco, dejando solos a los chicos Hyûga acompañados por Kiba y Shino**

**"Mierda!... de esta no nos libramos!" se decía Kiba; "Sabia que esa seria su reacción" Shino solo suspiro y miro a los primos que se encontraban en silencio**

**-Hinata...Recuerde que solo 15 minutos tiene- le informo Kiba**

**-He!... si; es cierto- y miro al chico que se encontraba frente a ella, al chico que compartía sus mismos ojos aperlados, al chico que un día amo y respeto- Neji...**

**-Hinata-sin darle tiempo él la abrazó fuerte- No te preocupes... Te sacare de aquí...No tenemos mucho tiempo- "Mucho tiempo?" se preguntaron los tres tras las palabras del primo- Hay que ir a tu habitación y hacer una pequeña maleta y...**

**-Neji de que estas hablando?!- lo miro sorprendida**

**-De que más hablaría?! Te estoy diciendo que te sacare de aquí ahora mismo!**

**-Sobre nuestro cadáver!- le contesto Shino sacando su arma, Kiba hacia lo mismo**

**-Primero sale tu convertido en uno!- le siguió Kiba**

**-Basta chico!- les grito y siguió mirando a su primo- Que te hace pensar eso?!**

**-Eso fue lo que le dijiste a Ten ten, que te urgía hablar conmigo!**

**-Si quería hablar contigo; pero no para que me ayudaras a salir de aquí!**

**-De que demonios hablas Hinata?!- le agarro de sus brazos que la empezaron apretar- Que mierda significa esas palabras?!**

**-Perdóname Neji... Pero ya no puedo seguir siendo tu prometida**

**-Co...po...-Neji la miraba como si fuera la primera vez, sintió en su interior como si un abomba explotara, no podía creer las palabras que le acaba de escuchar- Si esto es un abroma... es de muy mal gusto**

**-No es una broma Neji, perdóname pero ya no puedo seguir con el compromiso**

**-Fue el verdad?!... El fue que te pidió que dijeras eso verdad?!- la seguí apretando en su brazo, y empezó a zarandear con fuerza- Fue el! Él te cambio! Él y solo él tiene la culpa de todo!...**

**-Suéltala!- gritaron los dos chicos acercándose a ellos- Hemos dicho que la sueltes!**

**Pero esta vez; por el odio y coraje, soltó a Hinata para pelear con ellos, sin ningún esfuerzo les quito sus armas y les disparo a cada uno en sus piernas, verlos tirados y heridos, volvió con Hinata que tenia sus ojos bien abiertos por ver a su primo disparar si piedad**

**-Tu vienes conmigo!... No dejare que ese bastardo te siga llenando de basura tu cabeza!- y la jalaba con fuerza**

**-Suéltame Neji...**

**-Suéltala!- se escucho la voz de Naruto y Sasuke, después de unos disparos**

**Le dispararon en el hombro de Neji; quien soltó a la ojiperlada, Kakashi se acerco a ella para alejarla de él**

**-Hinata!- grito si primo y se disponía a seguirlos, pero un disparo en el piso lo detuvo en el camino, volteo a ver quien fue el que disparo, y se encontró con los unos ojos como el hielo pero una mirada de fuego- Gaara!**

**-Si quieres salir con vida de aquí te recomiendo que te retires en este instante- le dijo cortante y calmado**

**En las escaleras bajaba Temari junto con Sakura e Ino, al escuchar disparos, fueron a ver que sucedía, su sorpresa fue ver a todos los chicos, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Kankuro y Gaara, incluso Sai y Choji le apuntaban mientras ayudaban a Kiba y Shino quienes se encontraban heridos**

**-No me iré sin ella!- le grito Neji**

**-Te daré solo esta oportunidad...Así que aprovéchala!- Gaara le apuntaba con la mirada asesina- Pero si lo deseas...**

**-Espera Gaara!- se soltó de Kakashi y se paro enfrente a él- No lo mates!**

**-Quítate!**

**-No lo hare!**

**-Quítate Hinata- le frito Neji- Por que aunque me mate, vendré del más allá para matarlo yo mismo!**

**-Veamos si es verdad!- Gaara quito el gatillo de su arma, al ver eso Hinata agarro su mano que sostenía la pistola e hizo que le apuntara en su pecho**

**-Entonces mátame!**

**-Quítate!- le gritaron Neji y Gaara a la vez**

**-NO!- y su mirada se encontró con la de Gaara, que tenia odio en ella- Perdóname Neji...- le dijo mirando al pelirrojo- Perdóname... Pero me quedo junto a Gaara- se lo dijo de espalda**

**-Hinata...- Neji solo podía ver la espalda de su prometida, enfrentado al peor asesino para protegerlo, ese acto lo conmovió mucho que tiro la pistola y se dio la vuelta pero antes de salir le dijo- Hinata...Te sacare de aquí cueste lo que cueste...Solo espérame...- y salió de la mansión**

**Tras la salida del chico, las chicas bajaron con rapidez, Sakura e Ino se acercaban para ver a los heridos, los demás bajaban sus armas, pero Gaara Y Hinata se encontraban en la misma posición, seguían mirándose en silencio, nadie se atrevía acercarse a ellos; en su alrededor había un tenso ambiente**

**-Te arrepentirás de no haberte ido con él- fue el pelirrojo que rompió el silencio**

**-No me arrepentiré- le respondió ella**

**Poco a poco baja su mano que le apuntaba a ella, pero su mirada no cambio, se alejo de ella y se acerco a quienes estaban heridos; Hinata le latía muy deprisa su corazón, al retar a Gaara creyó que era lo mejor, impedir que sus manos siguieran manchándose de sangre, pero no contaba que la mirada del hombre que se enamoro cambiara radicalmente; temblando poso sus manos en su pecho y cerro sus ojos aperlados, una lagrima cayo en su mejilla mientras que en sus pensamientos decía..."No quería herirte, ni tampoco que cambiaras ni me esperaras por mi, mi corazón ya le pertenece a Gaara...Perdón... Perdóname Neji"**


	24. Chapter 24 Juro que te mataré

**CAPITULO 25 "Juro Que Te Matare!"**

**-Y bien?- Gaara le preguntaba a Sakura quien entraba en su despacho en ese momento; después de lo sucedido, Naruto, Sasuke, Choji y Sai ayudaron a trasladar a Kiba y Shino al cuarto de curación para que la pelirosa les viera sus heridas- Como están ellos?**

**-Como no sabia usar el arma; las heridas no son tan graves- le respondía la chica- No más de dos días para descansar**

**-De acuerdo... Puedes retirarte- con una reverencia se retiro, dejando solo a Gaara con sus hermanos**

**Les había contado todo sobre Hinata, del como y del porque vivía con él; la verdad es que a pesar de todo nunca creían que el Sr. Hyûga pudiera preferir a su empresa que a su propia hija, su sangre**

**-Deberías dejarla ir- Temari lo miro seria **

**-Y por que debería de hacerlo?!**

**-Por que ella no es un objeto!- su hermana trataba de no gritarle pero el no se lo hacia fácil**

**-No es mi culpa que el padre sea un hijo de puta como para entregarme a su hija**

**-Temari tiene razón- el mayor suspiro- No puedes retenerla; además si es verdad que el Sr. Hyûga esta trabajando para Madara debes de estar consiente que el dinero nunca te lo regresara; si ese chico que salió de aquí es su prometido, con mucha razón tenia de venir a buscar lo que es suyo**

**-Hinata me pertenece, es mi juguete- miro a sus hermanos- Y no pienso entregarla a nadie ni siquiera a su prometido**

**-Gaara... Estas enamorado de ella?- su hermano lo miraba algo preocupado**

**-Yo no puedo amar a nadie, ni tampoco tengo derecho a que me amen... Pero ella me pertenece hasta que se cumpla en plazo... Hasta entonces es mía**

**-No pienses eso; Kankuro, los chicos y yo te queremos mucho... Solo que estas aun segado por el odio que le tienes a Madara**

**-No estoy segado... Temari; nadie aceptaría a una asesino de sangre fría como lo soy yo...**

**-Pero tu no matas sin motivo!**

**-Como puedes estar seguro de ello?!**

**-Eres mi hermano... Por lo tanto se como eres!**

**-...- el pelirojo no le contesto, era inútil hablar con ella, cada vez que sacaba el tema ella insistía que él aun tenia un corazón bondadoso, sus hermanos nunca entenderían que él ya no tenia corazón...**

**-Bueno...cambiando de tema...- El mayor se acomodo- Como es que Madara te invito a la fiesta de sus hijos?**

**-Eso también quisiera saber yo?... Solo puedo imaginar que quería ver como eras; el 3ª líder del Clan de la Arena**

**-O quería ofrecerte a ti que te unieras en su "negocio"?**

**-Lo que Temari dijo es cierto; sobre lo otro el ofrecimiento de sus "negocios"; esa no fue la causa**

**-Y entonces?**

**-No se porque; pero quiere a Hyûga Hinata**

**-Por la chica Hyûga?!- pregunto su hermano**

**-Si; me ofreció saldar la deuda del padre a cambio que le entregara a Hinata... Pero como me negué tal parece que ahora la quiere muerta**

**-Si antes la quería y ahora la quiere muerta...- murmuraba su hermana- No entiendo... Por que?!**

**-Eso también quisiera saber yo- le dijo Gaara- Por eso le dije a Shino que averiguara bien quienes son realmente la familia Hyûga; pero ahora que esta herido creo que se retrasara la investigación...**

**-Lo siento chicos- la ojiperlada estaba sentada en una silla para hablar con sus amigos que resultaron heridos- Yo...**

**-No es tu culpa Hinata- Kiba se encontraba recostado y su pierna derecha vendada- Como ibas a saber tu que el idiota de tu primo se volviera loco!**

**-Pero es que...**

**-Ya no te mortifiques...- suspiro Shino que tenia sus ojos cerrados, también su pierna estaba vendado- No es tu culpa, tu no nos disparaste**

**-Si; nosotros fuimos descuidados y confiados; nos agarro con la guardia baja eso es todo**

**-Chicos...- No sabia que decir, "por mi imprudencia ellos están así!" se decía con tristeza-Neji también resulto herido por mi culpa...- murmuro para si misma**

**-El idiota se lo busco!- grito molesto Kiba- Si el tuviera un poco de inteligencia no hubiera venido aquí en primer lugar!**

**-Es que no comprendo... Neji era incapaz de lastimar a alguien!- suspiro- Es mi culpa que él haya cambiado tanto**

**Los chicos solo se miraron, no sabían si decirle que su primo trabajaba para Madara; estaban seguros que el cambio del chico era causa de ese hijo de perra; pero no les gustaba la idea de que ella se sintiera culpable por las idioteces de él, pero tampoco querían que se preocupara por la seguridad de ese idiota. Así que prefirieron quedarse callados y no decirle nada**

**Neji llegaba a su departamento, le dolía la herida, pero no le importo, se recostó en el sillón y cerro sus ojos, recordando las palabras que le había dicho su amada..."Perdóname Neji... Pero ya no puedo seguir siendo tu prometida...No es una broma Neji, perdóname pero ya no puedo seguir con el compromiso... Neji...Perdóname... Pero me quedo junto a Gaara"**

**-Por tu culpa Gaara de la Arena!... Tú que haz manchado la pureza de ella... Pero no te perdonare! Si la quieres muerta! Primero te matare ti! Juro que te matare!- se agarro el hombro herido, en ese momento sonó el timbre; no tenia ganas ni podía levantarse, así que hizo caso omiso del sonido**

**-Neji!... Abre la puerta Neji! Se que esta ahí!-"Maldito Sasori!" se dijo, pero prefirió no hacerle caso-Puedo abrir la puerta! Pero no quiero hacerlo, por lo tanto abre la maldita puerta!**

**Suspiro y con esfuerzo se levanto, camino a paso lento hasta llegar a la puerta, quito los seguros y abrió la puerta, para que el castaño rojizo entrara**

**-Al fin!- decía entrando, miro por todos lados- Donde demonios estas?!**

**-De tras de ti- le contesto apoyándose en la pared**

**-Pero que te sucedió?!- le grito al verlo herido**

**-Nada importante**

**-Como que nada importante?! Pero si estas herido!- le ayudo para que no cayera al suelo y llevarlo de nuevo al sillón- Que sucedió?! Te a saltaron?! **

**-No- fue su única respuesta**

**-Espérame ahí, ahora vuelvo- y se alejo en busca de algo para detener la hemorragia, busco entre los cajones, tomo un par de tijeras, el botiquín y unas toallas, regreso con Neji que tenia cerrado sus ojos y con una mano apretando la herida - Déjame ver- le dijo mientras hacia que retirara la mano, con la tijera le corto la tela de su camisa, tomo una toalla y limpio el área- Es herida de bala- le miro, aun tenia cerrado sus ojos, pero sus gesto le dieron entender que estaba aguantando el dolor, prosiguió a curarlo.**

**Como supo que había llegado? Fue por las cámaras que estaban ocultas; al verlo llegar, por medio de monitor se percato que entraba extraño, espero un momento y fue a visitarlo para comprobar que se encontraba bien. Pero nunca imagino verlo herido, y menos por una bala. Siguió limpiando pero no paraba de sangrar, encendió un lámpara, la acerco para ver mejor la herida... la bala aun estaba adentro**

**-Tengo que sacarte la bala... Pero será un procedimiento doloroso**

**-Haz lo que tengas que hacer- le contesto con los ojos cerrados y algo agitada la respiración**

**-De acuerdo- se alejo en busca de una vela, cerillos, un cuchillo pequeño. Hilo, aguja y una botella de licor- Neji... - decía mientras abría el licor- Bebe**

**-Para que quieres que beba en este momento?!- le respondió cuando abrió los ojos y ver la botella**

**-Es para que aguantes el dolor cuando te este sacando la bala!**

**-No lo necesito... Lo aguantare!**

**-No te hagas el muy valiente y bebe!- le acerco la botella e hizo que bebiera la mitad- Bien.. Ahora seguiré... Agarra la botella, si sientes dolor toma un trago**

**-De acuerdo**

**Acerco la bombilla para que le iluminara, encendió la vela, la coloco en la pequeña mesa, con la llama empezó a calentar el cuchillo, hasta que vio que el filo quedaba rojo se acerco a Neji y sin aviso lo metió; Neji grito de dolor al sentir el cuchillo caliente e hizo lo que Sasori le dejo, tomo un trago del licor. Sasori metió mas, hasta que topo con su objetivo, se dispuso a sacarlo lo más rápido posible, sentía el sudor en su frente y al ojiperlado aguantar del dolor, el olor a la carne quemada le llego a su nariz, la herida seguía saliendo abundante sangre, pero no podía parar ya, tenia que sacar la bala, y al fin lo logro, agarro la bala llena de sangre y la dejo en la mesa, abrió el botiquín y saco una botellita de alcohol, la abrió y se la vertió toda en la herida**

**-Mierda!- Grito Neji- Avísame idiota!**

**-Si te avisaba no te iba arder más! Deja de lloriquear por que aun no he terminado!**

**Tomo la aguja ya con el hilo, hizo lo mismo con el cuchillo, lo calentó primero, ya cuando vio al rojo vivo, empezó a costurarlo, la herida había dejado un poco de sangrar, termino de coser, volvió a agarrar el cuchillo, solo calentó la punta, ya totalmente rojo, lo poso a la herida que ya estaba costurada. Neji volvió a gritar y bebió de nuevo el licor para aguantar. Saco del botiquín gasas para cubrir la herida**

**-Ya termine- le dijo secándose el sudor**

**-Ya era ahora!**

**-Así es como me agradeces?!- tomo otra toalla para limpiar la sangre que tenia en su cuerpo- Fue un milagro que te dieran en el hombro**

**-Ese maldito bastardo, hijo de perra me las pagara!**

**-Por lo visto conoces al causante de la herida- le decía mientras recogía todo**

**-Si**

**-Y se puede saber quien fue?- necesitaba saber quien fue y así informarle a Madara-sama**

**-Fue Gaara de la Arena**

**-Como?!- se le cayo todo que sostenía en sus manos- Pero por que te disparo?!**

**-Por que fui en busca de Hinata**

**-Como?! Hinata aun esta viva?!**

**-Si... Gracias al cielo que esta viva- suspiro**

**Sasori lo miro sorprendido... "La chica Hyûga aun esta viva... entonces... A quien le disparó Kizame?" se decía**

**-Necesito rescatarla antes que el mal nacido la mate!... Pero ella piensa que ya no la amo por su culpa!**

**-Y por que piensa eso?**

**-Por que el desgraciado la ha manchado!... Pero la amo tanto que eso no me importa! Porque fue contra su voluntad! El hijo de su puta madre la forzó! Ella no tiene la culpa de nada! Pero juro que lo matare yo mismo!**

**-Como puedes estar seguro que fue forzada?**

**-Por ella no se entregaría a nadie sin amor! Ella me ama! Por eso me protegió cuando el muy desgraciado se disponía en matarme!**

**-Y Gaara no la mato?**

**-No... No la mato, por que la necesita para recuperar el dinero que mi tío le debe**

**Eso si que era una sorpresa; Gaara de la Arena no mato a una chica? Él que mataba a todo aquello que le estorbaba, además, si quería recuperar el dinero hubiera aceptado el trato de su jefe, aunque también la rechazo por el pasado que los unía; pero era imposible que él lo supiera, ya que él mismo asesino a todos que sabían sobre eso, por lo tanto no tenia pruebas, pero la rivalidad de ellos era mucho antes que se conocieran en persona; miro a Neji que se quedo dormido por causa de la borrachera y herida, fue a buscar una sabana para cubrirlo.**

**Salió del departamento para hacer una llamada en su celular**

**-Diga- se escucho al otro lado de la línea**

**- Kizame! Necesito hablar contigo**

**-Para que?**

**-Quiero que me confirmes una duda**

**-Cual?**

**-Necesito saber a quien disparaste en el día de la fiesta…**


	25. Chapter 25 Te Amo Hinata Hyûga

**Capitulo 26 "Te amo Hinata Hyûga"**

**Sasori estacionaba su coche frente a las oficinas Akatsuki, el dueño era su Jefe, Akatsuki era una organización de contrabando de droga y prostitucion, con fachada de laboratorio farmacéutico, con esa clase de fachada tenia tres.**

**-Le tengo que avisar- se dijo saliendo del coche**

**Entro al edificio, tomo el elevador para ir al ultimo piso, cuando llego, en un escritorio se encontraba Deidara revisando unos papeles**

**-Se encuentra el Jefe?- le pregunto al rubio**

**-Si... Pero no esta de humor**

**-Y ahora que sucedió?**

**-Se acaba de enterar que Gaara de la Arena no solo tiene negocios en Konoha, también los tiene en el este y norte**

**-Y no le gusto nada**

**-Correcto; así que si tienes algo que decir que sea algo bueno**

**-Eso es pero- y toco la puerta**

**-Adelante- escucho y entro- Que sucede Sasori?- Madara Uchiha lo miraba algo molesto**

**-He hablado con Kizame**

**-Al fin!... Ese maldito cuando cumple su trabajo desaparece... Y bien; como fue el trabajo que le encargue?**

**-...- Sasori no estaba muy seguro que le iba agradar la información- Kizame dice que a puntaba a la chica Hyûga... Cuando se disponía en dispararle alguien se atravesó y no pudo terminar el trabajo**

**-Como?!... Eso significa que no ha muerto esa chiquilla?!**

**-Correcto; además lo he confirmado con Neji, quien la fue a ver en la casa de Gaara**

**-Y por que el muy imbecil fue a verla en ese lugar?!... Si quería morir yo puedo hacerle ese favor!**

**-Neji se encuentra herido en su departamento... Tal parece que Gaara le disparo en el hombro por ir a rescatar a su prometida... Por lo que me informo Gaara se disponía en matarlo pero Hinata se interpuso**

**-Vaya! La mato sin que yo hiciera un movimiento**

**-No**

**-No que?!**

**-No la mato**

**-...- Madara lo miro sorprendido**

**-Gaara de la Arena no mato a Hinata Hyûga cuando ella se interpuso para impedir que el disparara a Neji**

**-Estas seguro? Puede que el idiota de Hyûga lo hubiera soñado?**

**-Por lo visto, es verdad**

**-Y como me lo puedes asegurar tu?!**

**-Según Kizame, cuando tenia en la mira a la chica para disparar... Quien e interpuso fue el mismo Gaara**

**-A ver si entendí... Me estas diciendo que Gaara protegió a la chica cuando Kizame intento asesinarla y que no la mato cuando se disponía en asesinar a Neji?**

**-Correcto**

**-Interesante!- junto sus manos y sus ojos se tornaron calculadores- Muy Interesante!**

**Gaara se encontraba recostado en su cama, motivo... su hermana. Después de hablar con ellos lo obligo en ir a su habitación para que descansara, se opuso; pero con su hermano y su cuñado apoyándola no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso. "Y heme aquí, acostado como un idiota!" se dijo mentalmente cerrando los ojos**

**-Con esa cara de fastidio no dan ganas de venir a verte- al escuchar esas palabras abrió sus ojos y vio que era Kakashi mirándolo en el umbral**

**-Y que cara quieres que ponga si me han obligado en estar encerrado en estas cuatro paredes!**

**-Vamos!... Que ellos no lo hacen con maldad; se preocupan por ti**

**-Eso ya lo se- suspiro y volvió a cerrar sus ojos- Por eso le hice caso con sus insistencias**

**-Quieres que te traiga algo para que no te aburras?**

**-Si, tráeme un portafolio que tengo en el...**

**-Que no sea trabajo- le recalco antes que prosiguiera**

**-...- no le contesto, aun con los ojos cerrados, en sus pensamientos empezó a recordar lo sucedido de esa tarde...**

**Gaara se encontraba en su despacho con los otros cinco, después de escuchar a la ojiperlada de que quería hablar con su "prometido", dentro de él sintió un fuerte dolor; no quiso reconocer que donde provenía ese sentimiento era en su corazón. Concentrado en sus pensamientos escuchaba levemente a su hermano preguntarle quien era el chico y del porque permitía en hablar con ella, a su cuñado preguntarle a Naruto y Sasuke del como había llegado hasta ahí sin que nadie lo impidiera, escuchaba muchas cosas más cuando en un instante se escucho un dispara, sus corazón dejo de latir en ese momento y sin aviso salio corriendo, detrás de él iban el resto. Lo que vio fue a Shino y Kiba tirados, heridos y sangrando, al estupido de Neji agarrando fuertemente a Hinata, y sus ojos llenos de furia**

**-Suéltala!-Naruto y Sasuke le gritaron, después de unos disparos**

**Le dispararon en el hombro de Neji; quien soltó a la ojiperlada, Kakashi se acerco a ella para alejarla de él**

**-Hinata!- grito el chico y se disponía a seguirlos, el pelirojo se acerco a su hermano y le quito una de sus armas, a punto en el piso para que impidiera que siguiera al peliplateado que protegía a Hinata, el chico se detuvo y volteo a ver quien fue el causante- Gaara!- grito al verlo a puntarle**

**-Si quieres salir con vida de aquí te recomiendo que te retires en este instante- le dijo cortante y calmado, pero la herida le empezaba a dolerle**

**-No me iré sin ella!- le grito Neji**

**-Te daré solo esta oportunidad...Así que aprovéchala!- Gaara le apuntaba con la mirada asesina- Pero si lo deseas...**

**-Espera Gaara!-Hinata se soltó de Kakashi y se paro enfrente a él- No lo mates!**

**-Quítate!**

**-No lo hare!**

**-Quítate Hinata- le grito Neji- Por que aunque me mate, vendré del más allá para matarlo yo mismo!**

**-Veamos si es verdad!- Gaara quito el gatillo de su arma tenia muchas ganas de matar al muy desgraciado, pero Hinata agarro su mano que sostenía la pistola e hizo que le apuntara en su pecho**

**-Entonces mátame!**

**-Quítate!- le gritaron Neji y Gaara a la vez**

**-NO!- y su mirada se encontró con la de ella, él solo podía contener la rabia que sentía al ver tal acto de amor hacia su primo- Perdóname Neji...- decía ella mirándolo- Perdóname... Pero me quedo junto a Gaara- se lo dijo de espalda y mirándolo a él**

**Después, no escucho lo que le decía el chico, solo lo vio salir, sentía dolor no solo por culpa de la herida sino también por culpa de la chica que aun no se quitaba y sostenía su mano can el arma apuntándole en el pecho; sentía odio hacia ellos dos, pero más se odiaba a si mismo por creer que por fin había encontrado a la persona que pudiera aceptarlo a él y a su pasado**

**Tras recordar eso abrió los ojos y vio que Kakashi aun esperaba que le digiera algo**

**-Tráeme a Hinata**

**-A Hinata? Para que?**

**-Tu ve a tráela y no preguntes!**

**-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-Se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación**

**No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero después de un rato tocaron a su puerta**

**-Adelante**

**Y entro la ojiperlada, vestía una mini falda de mezclilla, una blusa morada, zapatilla y su cabello amarrado con una trenza**

**-Me dijo Kakashi que me buscabas?**

**-Si... Quiero que me ayudes a darme un baño**

**-Yo?- le dijo sorprendida y señalándose**

**-Hay alguien más aquí?**

**-No pero...**

**-No te estoy pidiendo un favor, es una exigencia, una orden- la vio ponerse algo nerviosa y tragar su propia saliva- Vamos- le dijo entrado al cuarto de baño, ella lo siguió- Cierra la puerta- y empezó a quitarse la ropa**

**Ella se acerco a la tina para llenarla con agua, le hecho unas gotas de jabón liquido con fragancia, al darse la vuelta lo vio ya desnudo, al verlo así su rostro se tiño por completo de un rojo**

**-Por que esa cara?- le pregunto algo divertido- Si no mal recuerdo nos hemos visto infinidades de veces desnudos**

**-...- ella no les respondió; El se metió a la tina sin importarle quedarse un poco de pies para que ella lo viera por completo toda su masculinidad**

**-La vieja Tsunade me dijo que no puedo mojar la herida; me dijo que con esponja me lave el cuerpo- miro a la chica que aun tenia la mirada agachada- Así que me tendrás que lavar el torso y el cabello, sin que la herida se moje**

**-D... De acuerdo- le respondió, mientras buscaba la esponja para sumergirla después en la tina**

**Con cuidado le lavo el pecho, su espalda, los brazo y su cuello, él se quedo quieto a todo momento, pero aun en el agua que se encontraba algo fría no pudo sentir deseo por ella, su fragancia y el leve temblor de sus manos lo excitaban a tal grado que empezó a fantasear que la poseía de miles maneras, mejor cerro los ojos antes de hacer realidad todas sus fantasías, ella le acariciaba su cabello para lavárselo, sus manos y sus movimientos empeoraron su estado de animo "A la mierda todo!" se grito el, se dio la vuelta y la jalo, ella gritó al caer en la tina**

**-Por que hiciste eso?!- se quitaba la espuma de su rostro y ojos**

**Sin responderle, hizo que acercara su rostro para apoderarse de su boca con un beso, ella le respondió, el beso era desesperado, lleno de deseo acumulado, sin dejar de besarla, le quitaba la ropa con rapidez, sus manos exploraron ese cuerpo tan exquisito y adicto para él, separo sus labios para lamerle el cuello, con sus manos jugueteaba sus redondos senos, la oyó gemir, lo abrazo en su cuello mientras que le quitaba sus bragas, ya desnuda como quería tenerla, ella se cómodo en su regazo y de nuevo sus labios se aferraron en un beso desesperado, ella sin darse cuenta se apretó el hombro, sintió dolor por causa a la herida, pero no le importo, su deseo era lo más doloroso que tenia en ese momento como para parar**

**-Vas a tener que montarme- Gaara se lo decía mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja- Déjame verte mientras me montas**

**La levanto un poco para que su pene entrara en su intimidad de ella, Hinata se mordía su labio al sentir la unión de su sexo con la de él**

**-Muévete- le dijo el con su respiración agitada**

**Ella empezó a moverse, el miraba fascinado sus movimientos que hacían que su pecho se moviera exquisitamente, con una mano le acariciaba su pierna y la otra en un senos, con los ojos cerrados ella subía y bajaba, quería sentirlo por completo, sentir el miembro de él como siempre, con sus manos en los hombros de él, aumento sus movimiento de su cadera, se olvidaron por completo que se encontraban en la tina, el agua hacia que la unión fuera más excitante; sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que Gaara cerro sus ojos y alzo un poco su cabeza para contenerse un poco más, pero no pudo y grito yaculando dentro de ella, la ojiperlada al sentir la semilla de el, con un solo movimiento ella también grito de placer, cansada poso su cabeza en el pecho del pelirojo, se quedaron así por unos momentos, unidos aun en su intimidad, el agua enfriarse y calmando sus respiraciones**

**-Tenemos que salir antes que nos de un resfriado- Gaara hizo que se levantara para retirarse dentro de ella**

**-Si- ella se levanto; tomo dos batas de baño, lo ayudo para que se levantara y le ayudo en ponérselo, después ella se puso el otro**

**Regresaron a la habitación en silencio; sin decir nada ella fue al armario para buscar ropa para el pelirojo**

**-Déjalo, le diré a Ino que la busque- se lo dijo mientras se secaba su cabello con una toalla- Deberías de ir a tu habitación y vestirte**

**-No me importa buscar tu ropa primero- le decía ella de espalda mientras buscaba en los cajones**

**El miro como ella buscaba su ropa interior, pantalón, playera para que se pusiera. "Si no puedo tener tu amor, are que tu cuerpo me desee solo a mi; cualquiera que intente tocarte, are que tu cuerpo desee solo mi contacto" se decía mientras la miraba acercarse con la ropa y ponerlka sobre la cama**

**-Aquí esta la ropa- la acomodaba para que la viera- Ahora me voy a mi habitación**

**-A partir de esta noche dormirás conmigo, en esta habitación- le dijo antes que ella llegara a la puerta**

**-Como?!**

**-No creo que este sorda- la miro y vio que estaba sorprendida- Has escuchado muy bien**

**-Pero...Porque?!**

**-Por que así lo digo yo... Y sabes que no puedes oponerte**

**-De acuerdo- y salio de la habitación**

**Solo en su habitación, mirando la puerta que se acaba de cerrar, sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho, se abrió la bata de baño y se fijo que le sangraba la herida**

**-Lo que me faltaba!... La vieja Tsunade no le agradara mucho!**

**Suspiro, se acerco al teléfono y marco la conexión de Sakura**

**-Sakura- le dijo al escuchar el click de la línea- Dile a Tsunade-sama que me venga a ver lo más rápido posible- sin darle tiempo en responder ni en preguntar colgó**

**Se vistió solo con el boxer y el pantalón; se dejo la bata que ya se manchaba con la sangre, se recostó en su cama**

**-Hinata- solo en su habitación podía cambiar el semblante de su rostro y de su mirada- Hinata- volvió a repetir, su mirada fría y sin emoción alguna desapareció para cambiar totalmente por una llena de tristeza y de dolor- Te amo... Hinata Hyûga**


	26. Chapter 26 Herencia y Amigos con derecho

**Capítulo 27 "Herencia y Amigos con Derecho"**

**Hinata al entrar a su habitación, se sentó en su cama, su corazón latía muy rápido, ya que las palabras de Gaara seguían en su cabeza "A partir de esta noche dormirás conmigo, en esta habitación"; no sabia si ponerse a brincar o llorar de felicidad, en ese momento entraba Sakura**

**-Sakura!- la ojiperlada la abrazo**

**-Hinata que pasa?**

**-Estoy tan feliz!**

**-Y por que razón?- le pregunto alegre**

**-G...- no se lo dijo, tal vez no era conveniente- No lo se- le dijo- Pero de verdad estoy feliz!- decía ella abrazando de nuevo a la pelirosa**

**-Ok! vale- y la miro algo estañada- Por que estas con la bata de baño?**

**-He!- y se miro, se le había olvidado que tenia la bata- Es que... me iba a cambiar de ropa**

**-Mmm...- no se lo creía pero prefirió quedarse callada**

**Por lo menos su felicidad que tenia en ese momento nadie se lo iba impedir**

**-Pero que demonios estabas haciendo para que la herida se abriera?!-Temari se encontraba al lado de Tsunade, que revisaba a Gaara, cuando la vio llegar a la mansión, supo que algo malo había sucedido, por esa razón se encontraba ahí, en la habitación del pelirojo-Por Dios! Eres peor que mi marido cuando se opone en hacer el trabajo!**

**-No me compares con ese idiota!**

**-Dije que eres peor, no que son iguales!**

**-Da igual...Agh!- cerro los ojos al sentir la presión en la herida**

**-Deja de hablar o no podre corarte!- Tsunade limpiaba la sangre para ver bien del porque se abrió la herida-No entiendo como es que se abrió! Que estabas haciendo como para que la herida este en este estado?!**

**-Es mi cuerpo y hago lo que quiero con el!**

**-Maldita seas Gaara!- su hermana se le acerco y le pego en la cabeza**

**-Maldita Temari!**

**-Deja de hacerte el fuerte! No vez que se pudo infectar?!**

**-Temari... A veces me pregunto del como es que somos hermanos- lo decía con los ojos cerrados**

**-Pues ni modos... Lo somos y tienes que aguantarme!**

**-Ya esta!- Tsunade se secaba las manos un una toalla pequeña u se secaba el sudor con sus mangas- Esta vez tendrás que quedarte por completo acostado y sin hacer ni un movimiento... Entiendes?**

**-Perfectamente!- le contesto sonriendo**

**-Bueno, ya que estoy aquí iré a revisar a Shino y a Kiba- decía mientras metía todo en su pequeño maletín**

**-Gracias- Temari le sonreía a la rubia- No se que haríamos si no estuvieras con nosotros**

**-Te aseguro que se resolverían fácilmente- y señalo al pelirojo- Él como hermano no creo que sea difícil- le sonrió para después salir**

**-Gaara...- lo llamo después de unos segundos de silencio- Tenemos que hablar**

**-Sobre que?- abrió los ojos y la miro**

**-Sobre Hinata Hyûga**

**-No hay nada de que hablar**

**-Claro que tenemos que hablar! Tienes dejarla con su padre!**

**-Ya hablamos de eso antes! No la dejare y punto! Ella es de mi propiedad!**

**-Si quieres una mujer tienes a muchas en tu disposición! Ella no es como las otras! Ella nunca se adaptara a nuestra vida!**

**-Y tu crees que yo no lo se?! Se que al cabo de seis mese ella se ira! Se que al cabo de seis meses ella se olvidara de mi! Se que al acabar los seis meses... me volveré a quedar solo**

**-Tu... la amas- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, por primera vez vea a su hermano pequeño aferrado a algo que estaba seguro que nunca podía tener, a algo que sabia que al final no era suyo. Estaba enamorado de Hinata Hyûga- Por que no se lo dices**

**-Por que ella aun ama a su prometido**

**-No creo que ella siga amando a su prometido después de que tú y ella se han acostado más de una vez**

**-No lo crees? Entonces por que lo protegió cuando lo intente matar?**

**-Para impedir que sigas matando?**

**-Por Dios Temari! Quien impide a un asesino matar? Nadie**

**-Eso solo en tu loca cabeza lo piensa! Entiende que nunca estas solo; y todos te apoyamos en cada decisión que tomes**

**Tocaron a su puerta en ese momento**

**-Adelante!- contestaron lo dos**

**La puerta se abrió y entraba Shino con una muleta**

**-Pero que demonios estas parado!- Temari le grito- Debes de descansar!**

**-Lo siento Temari-sama, pero tengo el trabajo que Gaara-sama me a pedido**

**-Dios!- y volteo a ver a su hermano que sonreía con satisfacción- Ahora entiendo por que los tienes a ellos como tus mejores hombre! Son iguales a ti!- y salió de la habitación cerrando con fuerza la puerta**

**-Siéntate**

**-Gracias- y se sentó en una silla que se encontraba cerca de la cama**

**-Y bien? Cual es el reporte?**

**-No fue nada fácil- le entrego una carpeta negra- Cuando investigue por primera vez a Hinata...san; eso no se encontraba en los archivos, entonces mis hombres tuvieron que ir a los archivos antiguos**

**-Natsuna Hyûga?... Quien es ese?**

**-Por lo visto, en la familia Hyûga es muy extraño que nazca una mujer, todo matrimonio de los Hyûga solo pueden haber un nacimiento, por lo tanto si era varón o mujer, la esposa se tiene que ligar para no tener más hijos**

**-Y eso que tiene que ver?**

**-Hace como cinco generaciones atrás de los Hyûga, al ver que ni un matrimonio concedía una niña, resguardo el 80% de la fortuna de la familia y el patriarca impuso una regla. La primera niña nacida y se casara a los 18 años, ella heredaría esa fortuna**

**-Como que el 80%? Si los Hyûga siempre han sido ricos!**

**-Si. Ese 80% esta guardado con un subnonimo y se deposito en una inversión, que tal pareces que ha aumentado más del triple de lo que era ante**

**-Eso quiere decir que ella seria tan rica como para comprar Konoha si ese es su deseo?**

**-Correcto. El padre de Hinata...san, tiene gemelo, por lo tanto cuando Neji nació decidieron en comprometerlos a los dos y así...**

**-Y así la herencia quedaría en la familia- término de decir- Muy conveniente**

**-Si**

**-Por eso Madara quiere a Hinata**

**-Si... Tengo tres hipótesis**

**-Dímelas**

**-Primera: Que ella se case con Neji, pero como el chico Hyûga esta trabajando para él, lo usara como títere y le robara la herencia; Segunda: Que Madara se case con ella y la herencia sea para él solo, así tendría a una joven esposa y herencia al mismo tiempo y la Tercera: Que... Intente matarla y quedarse con Neji, y hacer que nazca una niña**

**-Las primeras dos son obvias... pero la tercera no me convence**

**-Recuerda que Madara tiene obsesión por las investigaciones, puede buscar la manera de tras de eso**

**-En eso tienes razón- empezó a revisar los archivos que Shino le había dado- Hinata sabe algo?-miro a su subordinado**

**-No lo creo**

**"Que estas pensando hacer? Hijo de perra?!" se decía mentalmente el pelirojo**

**-Cuando me llamaste para decir que te encontrabas enfermo, no me imagine que estabas en ese estado!- Ten Ten le reprochaba al ojiperlado que se encontraba acostado en su cama**

**-Te llame para que me ayudes no para que me critiques- le respondía el chico sudando por la fiebre**

**-Deberíamos ir a un hospital- la chica le secaba el sudor con un paño**

**-No**

**-No seas necio! Por al amor de Dios Neji! Casi te matan!**

**-No quiero darle el gusto a ese hijo de su madre para que me encuentre y me quiera matar!**

**-Solo tienes 17 años! Eres aun menor de edad como para que vivas solo y te metas en ese tipo de problemas**

**-Por eso mismo no quiero ir al hospital… Querrán saber que sucedió y ese mal nacido de seguro usara su dinero para librarse, quiero matarlo con mis propias manos**

**Ten Ten no le respondió, simplemente le secaba con el paño, vio como su respiración se relajaba. "Ya quedo dormido" suspiro y lo miro dormir. Ese era el hombre del que se había enamorado, un chico obstinado y fiel hasta las ultimas consecuencias; le daba envidia que Hinata fuera la dueña de su corazón, ella nunca estaba cuando Neji la necesitaba, ni siquiera en ese momento, se levanto y reviso uno de los cajones para cambiarle la camiseta; al buscarla regreso, le quito la sabana para desabrocharle la camisa, mientras se la quitaba con el paño le secaba el pecho, sin darse cuenta le temblaba la mano, sintió una sensación extraña en su corazón, tuvo que apretar sus piernas por que tenia un cosquilleo entre ellas, miro el rostro tranquilo del ojiperlado, poco a poco bajo su cabeza, sus labios quedo a pocos centímetros con las de él, podía sentir su respiración y el calor por la fiebre, entonces poso levemente sus labios en su boca, poco a poco abrió su boca para saborearlo aun cuando se encontraba dormido, no se percato que los brazos del chico se levantaban lentamente y la abrazo para profundizar el beso. Se asusto un poco pero al sentir su lengua adentrándose en su boca no le importo y le correspondió.**

**Él empezó a racanearle la ropa con desesperación, solo escucho el sonido de la ropa rasgándose, no le importaba ya que podía sentir la piel de su amado, la recostó en la cama para ponerse sobre ella, se quito el pantalón de dormir junto con su bóxer, con una de sus manos hizo que separara las piernas y le arranco también sus bragas, dándole acceso a sus dedos para tocar su intimidad, ella gimió de placer al contacto, arqueo su espalda y con una de sus piernas lo rodeo sus cadera, con besos salvajes y movimientos de sus dedos, ella se sentía amada, se sentía mujer, su mujer, ya que él seria su primer hombre.**

**Neji sentía un deseo frenético, sabía que estaba mal, pero su frustración le dio una patada a la razón, retiro sus dedos de ella, se acomodo y de una embestida entro por completo, era demasiada estrecha, y eso le gusto tanto que sentía que explotaría en ese momento, empezó a moverse rápido, cada envestida, sentía que apretaba con mayor fuerza su miembro, le mordió el cuello y acariciaba sus pequeños pechos, la oía gemir, oía su nombre en cada embestida, sus uñas le clavaban en su espalda, tomo sus piernas y se las puso en sus hombros para tener mayor acceso en su sexo, le dolía su hombro, eso hizo que lo excitara más, aumento la velocidad, miro como ella abría su boca en cada grito, sus ojos cerrados y en como apretaba la almohada como si fuera su salvación, era una imagen hermosa, su sexo la apretaba tan rico que no quería acabar y seguir difruando de ella, pero la oyó gritar al llegar a su orgasmo que el ya no pudo aguantar y también llego al suyo.**

**Por un momento, se quedo quieto, en esa posición, necesitaba calmarse, poco a poco bajo las piernas de Ten Ten, se acostó a su lado, ella se acerco, lo abrazo y le beso su hombro**

**-Ten Ten…. Sabes que lo que acaba de suceder esta mal?- le pregunto después de unos minutos**

**-Si, pero no me importa**

**-Eres una chica estupenda como para que yo te haya follado en un momento de desesperación**

**-Yo también deseaba este momento**

**-Pero aun así esta mal- volteo a verla**

**-Entonces te propongo un trato**

**-Estoy hablando enserio**

**-Yo también; así que escúchame… Seamos amigos con derecho**

**-Estas loca? Tan desesperada estas para que te follen?!**

**-No! … Solo quiero hacerlo contigo…Por que te amo Neji**

**El ojiperlado la miro sorprendido, sabia que su amiga sentía algo especial por él, pero nunca se imagino que estuviera enamorada de él!**

**-Ten Ten, sabes que yo amo a Hinata**

**-Lo se!... Por eso me conformo con que seamos amigos con derecho**

**-Tú mereces que te traten con amor… Yo no puedo dártelo!**

**-Eso decidiré yo lo que merezco y lo que no… Neji, por favor dame este lugar solo a mi- Odiaba humillarse pero si era el único motiva para estar con Neji, lo hari, por que su amor era más fuerte que otra cosa**

**Mientras que Neji no sabia que decir, aun que el sexo con ella fue fantástico, no podía aceptarlo, no podía, pero ella empezó a besarlo que toda cordura y racionalismo se fue a la basura por el deseo que volvía a despertar**


	27. Chapter 27 Eres Mía

**Capitulo 28 "Eres mía"**

**Sakura e Ino ayudaban a trasladar las pertenencias de Hinata a la habitación de Gaara, no comentaron ni un momento, ya que solo con ver la alegría de la ojiperlada para quedarse calladas. El dueño de la casa tampoco decía nada cuando ellas acomodaban todo para hacer espacio. Al terminar, haciendo una reverencia para después salir y dejar solos a la pareja**

**-Supe que Tsunade-sama vino ha revisarte- se sentó en la orilla de la cama**

**-Solo vino a checar la herida- la vio dudar y teñidas sus mejillas- Si tienes algo que decir, dilo**

**-Te... Te lastime cuando...- aparato su mirada y aumento el color de sus mejillas-Cuando tu y yo...**

**-No- la respuesta fue cortante y su mirada era demasiado seria, pero no supo por que en su interior le agradaba verla en ese estado**

**-Ho!- apretó sus labios y se levanto, se acerco a la cómoda para sentarse y para revisar su mochila- Puedo hacer mi tarea aquí?- alzo la vista, miro su reflejo del espejo y la de Gaara**

**-También es tu habitación- recostó su cabeza en la almohada y cerro sus ojos- Puedes hacer lo que te plazca**

**Hinata lo miro a través del espejo por unos momentos, sonrío tiernamente, su arrogancia ya no le parecía importarle, por sabia que muy en el fondo, esa no era su verdadero ser, que sus sentimientos los ocultaba con miedo para que no lo hiriesen de nuevo, aparto la mirada y empezó a concentrarse en sus estudios**

**-Sasuke...- la pelirosada entraba en ese momento en un pequeño despacho**

**-Que pasa Sakura?- el azabache no alzo la mirada de los papeles que tenia encima de su escritorio**

**-Crees que esta bien?**

**-Bien que?**

**-De que Hinata se traslade en la habitación de Gaara?**

**-No es nuestro problema- le respondió sin mirarla- Son ordenes de Gaara y no podemos oponernos**

**-Si, ya lo se pero ella esta enamorada de él!**

**-Y eso que importa!**

**-Mucho!- camino y se parao enfrente del escritorio- Después de seis meses ella se ira y él se olvidara de ella! Solo la esta agarrando como su juguete sexual!**

**-Sakura...- la miro por primera vez desde que empezó la conversación-Como puedes estar segura que Gaara no la ama?**

**-Por que el tiene un témpano de hielo en vez de corazón**

**-Ya hemos hablado de eso**

**-Se muy bien lo sucedido en el pasado de Gaara, pero eso no justifica que la tome como un pasatiempo**

**-...- Sasuke suspiro, Sakura tenia un terrible temperamento que a veces le asustaba más que a Gaara- Amor, no crees que ella debería de saber de lo que esta haciendo? No crees que ella debería de tomar su decisión? Si ella lo quiere así no se puede hacer nada**

**-Pero...**

**-Pero nada- se levanto y se acerco a ella, le tomo la barbilla con una mano y la otra la atrajo hacia él- Si ella lo ama tanto como para aceptar ser solo un juguete, no lo podemos impedir; tu mejor que nadie la debe de entender.**

**-Que a mi me importara tu pasado y que no le hiciera caso a mis padres cuando les dije que te amaba son cosas muy diferentes!**

**-No hay ni una diferencia. Las dos se han enamorado de Yakuzas- ella le iba a contestar, pero el la beso antes que lo hiciera-Cerraste la puerta?- le pregunto al interrumpir el beso**

**-Si**

**-Perfecto- la volvió a besar, la hizo retroceder para llegar al enorme sofá de color negro que se encontraba ahí**

**La recostó y el se puso encima, sin dejar de besarse, ella le quitaba el saco, la corbata y desabrochaba la camisa, para ver el torso bien definido del azabache, ella lamio y mordisqueo su pecho, el gimió y cerro los ojos para disfrutar la sensación de la lengua de ella, la pelirosa sin dejar de saborear la piel le desabrocha el pantalón, lo bajo un poco junto con su bóxer para poder acariciar el pene del pelinegro, sus lamidas descendieron al llegar al sexo ya duro de él, lo acararicio y vio que empezaba a salir un poco del liquido, ella lamio lento y acariciaba sus testículos levemente, Sasuke alzo un poco su cabeza y acariciaba los cabellos rosas, sintió cuando ella se metió su miembro a su boca y tuvo que morderse los labios para impedir el grito de gozo, ella sacaba y metía el pene de su boca, deleitándose el sonido que el azabache trataba de no gritar, acaricio con las uñas las testículos**

**-Sakura!- su voz era jadeante, no podía aguantar más, él hizo que sacara el pene, le quito su blusa blanca y la recostó en el sofá, aun con el miembro erecto, la beso en el cuello, lamio su hombro bajando el tirante del sostén, su lengua seguía bajando al llegar a sus pequeños senos, desabrocho la prenda para poder ver los pezones rosas y así poder chuparlos, alzo un poco se espalda como si quisiera que él se los comiera, eso iba hacer, de una forma placentera**

**-Sasuke!- sintió la lengua descender en su abdomen, mientras que le quitaba su short junto con sus bragas, leves mordiscos le daba después de cada lamida, al llegar en su intimidad, hizo que separara sus piernas, cerro sus ojos al sentir besar sus labios de su sexo, metió la lengua con movimientos en círculos, le lamio y volver a meter la lengua-Sasuke!-él le impedía en que juntara las piernas mientras seguía saboreando**

**Antes que ella llegara al orgasmo, dejo de jugar con la lengua y su pene entro en ella, con embestidas lentas la besaba en el cuello, para besarla después en la boca, aumento la velocidad, acariciaba sus piernas, sus senos y sus nalgas, le fascinaba que ella lo rodera con sus piernas, que gimiera en su oído, que mordía su hombro, le gustaba por que sabia que todo eso ella lo hacia por la causa del placer que él le daba, se encontraba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, pero primero ella tenia que aruñar la espalda como símbolo del suyo, y así lo hice después de unos segundos, ella le clavo las uñas mientras que el la besaba para callar el grito, y él la acompaño después**

**Agitados y sudorosos, permanecieron aun unidos, ella le daba tiernos besos, en su rostro, la amaba, su amor por ella era infinita, que ni en esta vida ni en la otra podía terminar su amor**

**-Tengo que terminar de revisar los papeles- le decía mientras la volvía a besar**

**-En la noche tendrás que volver a atenderme- le sonrió**

**-No te basto con esta?- le pregunto devolviéndole la sonrisa**

**-No... Nunca me cansare de ti**

**-Ni yo de ti- y se volvieron a besar-Por que eres mía**

**Hinata había terminado de hacer su tarea, acomodaba todo en su mochila, se levanto y vio que Gaara respiraba tranquilamente, había quedado dormido. Eso era nuevo para ella, por que según Kakashi él, desde lo sucedió de su hermano, no dormía; "Por que dormir es una perdida de tiempo" esas eran las palabras que Kakashi le dijo a ella, se acerco, despacio subió a la enorme cama muy despacio, tratando en no despertarlo. Se acerco para acomodarse a su lado, dormido era muy hermoso, su piel tan blanca como una perla, las ojeras al rededor de su ojos haciendo contraste con la piel, acaricio los cabellos rojos, recostó su cabeza cerca con la de él sin mover sus dedos entre el cabello**

**-Sabes... No soy un mono ni un simio como para que agás eso-hablo con los ojos cerrados**

**-Estas despierto!- dijo asustada**

**-Nunca duermo**

**-Mentira! Hace un momento tu respiración era demasiado tranquila como para que estuvieras despierto!**

**-Nunca duermo- volvió a recalcar**

**-Sabes... eres un mal mentiroso**

**-Y según tu por que crees que dormía?**

**-Ya te dije; por tu respiración**

**-Solo con eso?**

**-Si no me crees no me importa- se disponía a bajarse pero el la detuvo agarrando su muñeca-Quieres algo?**

**-Si... Te quiero a ti-la atrajo y la beso**

**-No podemos- decía ella débilmente**

**-Claro que podemos- le respondía metiendo la lengua**

**-Tu herida...-jadeo al sentir la veracidad del beso**

**-Todo estará bien si tú me montas otra vez... pero sin tocarme- le decía besando el cuello**

**-Pero...**

**-Yo te guiare...Por ahora te deseo- le empezó a quitar la blusa, la hizo acomodarse sobre el para acariciar los senos u besarlo-Ayúdame a quitar la camisa- ella con manos temblorosas se lo desabrochaba- Ahora lámeme- ella lo miro sorprendida, bajo poco a poco la cabeza, despacio saco su lengua, toco su piel, él gimió- Pasa tu lengua por todo mi pecho- colorada hacia lo que el le pedía, lo lamio como si fuera una paleta, su sabor era algo salado, caliente y la excitaba, no sabia del por que pero la excitaba demasiado, las manos de Gaara las sostenía su cabeza. Subió poco a poco al llegar la altura de sus pezones, no supo como paso, pero los mordisqueo como él hacia con sus senos- Veo que estas aprendiendo- le dijo con una leve risita- Quítate tu ropa, quiero que de desnudes para mi- alzo la cabeza por la petición y vio en su mirada que lo decía enserio, iba a bajarse pero la sostuvo de sus caderas-Desvístete sobre mi**

**Sin apartar la mirada ella se quito el sostén, vio que sus ojos cambiaban a un ardiente deseo, se sintió la mujer más hermosa del planeta, por esa mirada se arrodillo aun encima de el para desabrocharse el pantalón negro, de donde le salió en instinto de bajar la cremallera lentamente, vio las pupilas del ojiceleste agrandarse por la espera, con la misma lentitud se bajo los pantalón junto con sus bragas, ya desnuda por completo ante él, su mirada la recorrió por completo**

**-Desnúdame- le dijo con sus respiración algo acelerara, le desabrocho y bajo el pantalón para después también bajarle su ropa interior, su pene se encontraba por completo erecto, el le acaricio sus piernas, su abdomen para tocar las redondeados pechos- Pon tus manos en la cabecera de la cama- guio sus brazos para que ello lo hiciera, sus senos quedaron a la altura de su rostro, las empezó a bezar mientras le acariciaba la espalda- Agarra fuerte el fierro como si fuera tu salvación, no importa lo que pase- se lo decía mientras le succionaba los pezones y le metía sus dedos en su intimidad**

**No era la primera vez que él le tocaba de esa manera, pero estaba tan excitada que gemía con tan solo el le rozaba levemente en su sexo, levanto su caderas y apretaba el cabecero mientras gemía, sus manos agarraron su caderas para que bajara las bajara, pero al bajarlas, sintió el miembro del pelirojo entrar**

**-Muévete!- no hacia falta que se lo digiera, ya que ella lo necesitaba hacerlo, sus caderas se movían y sus pechos también al mismo tiempo, el los besaba mientras le acariciaba sus piernas y nalgas, la ayudaba en aumentar sus movimientos, ella apretaba mas y mas el cabecero-Te mueves bien- le decía agitadamente, mordisqueando sus senos-Demasiado bien!**

**Siguieron con ese ritmo desesperado hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo juntos, ella se dejo caer sobre el cansada y débil, y poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron para darle paso al sueño; Gaara con cuidado la recostó a su lado tapándola con una sabana fina, le acaricio sus cabellos mojados por el sudor, la beso en la frente y en sus parpados cerrados**

**-Eres mía- le dijo en voz baja, sonriéndole con todo su corazón- solo mía**

**Mientras que Hinata soñaba con esas dulces frases que le lleno de alegría en su corazón, lastima que solo era un sueño para ella...**


	28. Chapter 28 Madara Uchiha

**Capitulo 29 "Madara Uchiha" **

**Madara Uchiha, 47 años, casi un metro ochenta, ojos y cabello negro, una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, vestía de un traje de Armani color beige y corbata caoba igual que sus zapatos, miraba la ciudad de Konoha en el ventanal de su oficina, la cuidad en el que nació, creció y lo desprecio en un tiempo atrás.**

**Cuando tenia 10 años, siendo tan chico, ansiaba con el poder que su familia había tenido cuando se fundo Konoha, según en la historia, los Uchiha fueron uno de las siete familias más importantes de esa época, por decirlo él más importante de ellas, pero con el tiempo, los Uchiha perdieron la posición por culpa de un miembro que no supo administrar el poder. En la actualidad, los Uchiha solo era un simple apellido, igual que el resto, pero de las siete familias solo una se pudo mantener en ese régimen...Los Hyûga**

**Por eso, a esa edad ese era su sueño, tener el poder que los Uchiha le correspondía, por ingenuo se los dijo a su familia, ellos solo respondieron que eran sueños absurdos y que en la actualidad nada era fácil, para tener poder se necesita de mucho esfuerzo y tal vez se tardaría años de cumplir, a los 12, busco un empleo gracias a un compañero de escuela... El trabajo sobre la venta de drogas, un día su familia lo descubrió y fue llevado al centro de menores.**

**Estuvo encerrado por seis meses y dejado en libertad por su conducta, pero al regresar al lugar en el que llamaba hogar, lo recibieron de una forma no muy gratificante, le dijeron que como tenia edad para meterme en algo tan serio podía vivir solo desde ese día**

**Odio a sus progenitores, odio a los Uchiha por ser tan estúpidos, le grito diciendo que algún día seria un hombre con poder y de mucho dinero, que algún día él con sus propias manos destruiría a todos los Uchiha que se conformaban con ser nada más como los perros guardianes del alcalde, tomo sus cosas y salió para cumplir con dicha promesa**

**Vagando por una semana sin comida ni agua, se encontró con un traficante, el mejor de todos, el que los creaba y los producía en todo Japón, Orochimaru**

**Con los años le enseño todo sus conocimientos, le mostro que habían maneras muy fáciles de obtener y dinero, al cumplir los 25 años, eran socios, pero después de una años, sus astucia e inteligencia supero al maestro. Tenia poder, tenia dinero, tenia subordinados, tenia casi todo lo que deseaba, solo faltaba que Konoha fuera de él.**

**Mando a sus hombres para que asesinara a todos lo Uchiha, quería ser el único en proclamar y llevar en alto el apellido, él seria el creador de un nuevo clan, de una nueva era.**

**Orochimaru seguía con sus investigaciones, estaba loco, ya que prefería estar encerrado en su laboratorio, solo deseaba tener suficiente dinero para seguir con sus investigaciones, quería crear el ser perfecto, el humano inmortal. Port esa razón lo apoyaba económicamente, uno a uno los Uchiha fueron cayendo, a los 40 años quedando solo cuatro miembros aparte de él. Pero uno ellos era demasiado inteligente como para matarlo; Itachi Uchiha... Si; Itachi era para su edad muy inteligente, entonces lo fue a buscar una tarde en la academia de policía.**

**Al presentarse y decirle que se uniera a él, el chico lo rechazo rotundamente, alegando que nunca se separaría de su hermano pequeño, todos tenían un precio, si para tener a Itachi tenia que cargar con el pequeño no le importaba, pero aun así se negaba unirse**

**Eso le molesto, esa actitud era de débiles, de seres inferiores, de conformistas, lo dejo estar; tenia otra manera en que él fuera por su voluntad; soborno a los altos mandos de la policía, a políticos, a hospitales e incluso a orfanatos para que les dieran niños para que el demente de Orochimaru experimentara con ellos**

**Buscando entre los documentos antiguos fue que averiguo la fortuna escondida de los Hyûga, una fortuna que aun reuniendo todo su dinero y los de sus socios no podían llegar a esa cantidad, al contrario era casa el más del quíntuple, solo había un problema... Una mujer Hyûga podía reclamar la fortuna al casarse, lo malo era que la única chica Hyûga solo tenía diez años, tenía que esperar ocho años para casarse**

**Era muy paciente, ocho años pasaban rápido; podía enamorarla y casarse con ella, las mujeres eran demasiado estúpida cuando se enamoran, mientras maquilaba su plan para él futuro, sus negocios empezaron a flaquear, el culpable era el Clan de la Arena; por lo que había escuchado era una familia de Yakuzas con apenas dos generaciones y una que apenas crecía, pero a pesar de eso ya tenían mucho poder en el área de finanzas, no le convenía nada de nada**

**Pero como siempre decía, todos tienen un precio, y lo logro, con los ancianos de ese Clan, eran tan estúpidos que creyeron sus palabras, le prometió vida y juventud eterna a cambio de la destrucción de su propio Clan, ellos embobados por su promesa aceptaron**

**Hizo que empezaran los rumores de que ellos eran unos asesinos, manipuladores, estafadores e incluso eran ellos que producían la droga, fue tan fácil ya que todos al escuchar la palabra Yakuza se imaginaban eso y más, mando a Orochimaru para ofrecerle al Líder del Clan una manera para que la gente los respetara y le dijo que si creía que eran escoria que entonces lo fuera, el Jefe igual que sus vejetes, creyó las palabras de la serpiente venenosa, le dijo que si quería saber como hacerlo le mandara a su primogénito para enseñarle la manera, primero se rehusó, por que sabia que su hijo nunca haría algo como eso, pero Orochimaru le decía que el chico no se tenia que enterar, simplemente tenia que ir y le enseñaría de la mejor manera; acepto y mando a su propio hijo para según él, crear la mejor droga que haya existido**

**Todo iba marchando como lo había planeado, ahora solo faltaba en que el joven Itachi fuera junto a él, ya no iba a la academia, ni tampoco regresaba a su casa en las noches, según se rumoreaba que andaba con los de la Arena, pero era imposible, ya que no tenían nada en común, un día lo encontró y le volvió a ofrecer el trabajo pero el muy desgraciado se seguía negando, la única manera era matar a su familia y a su amado hermano pequeño, pero no salió como esperaba, ese día entro a su casa con pistola en mano e hizo que subieran al cuarto del pequeño Uchiha, ahí les disparo el las piernas, y con un cuchillo de cocina los degolló, manchando el cuarto de sangre, seguía disfrutando en derramar la sangre de su propia familia cuando escucho que llegaba alguien, rápido, se escondió para saber quien era, Itachi!**

**Sigilosamente trato de escapar pero, como esperaba, se percato de su presencia lanzándole una bomba de fuego quemándole la mejilla izquierda, un poco más y le daba en los ojos, huyo de la escena del crimen, llamo a la policía de un teléfono publico para que fueran a la casa, al día siguiente salía la noticia que todos habían muerto acepto por el pequeño, Sasuke Uchiha, según los informes el chico había matado al mayor al ver que este había asesinado a sus propios padres**

**Eso si que no se lo esperaba, Itachi muerto por su propio hermano! Increíble!, llamo a sus contactos para que le dijeran como iba con el caso, le informaron que como no había pruebas suficientes el chica seria liberado y entregarle las propiedades y dinero que le habían dejado como herencia sus padres. Propiedades? Dinero? cuando le dijeron de cuanto era y que clase de propiedades eran, sabia que todo eso se lo merecía él, Madara Uchiha y no un niño estúpido que no había sufrido su desdicha, soborno al jurado y al juez para que lo acusaran de cómplice y asesinato de su hermano; Y su petición fue hecha, Sasuke Uchiha fue condenado y llevado a la correccional de menor, mientras que él le entregaban los que le correspondía**

**Dos años después cuando creía que solo faltaba menos para cumplir con su sueño, sus hombres de todos los cargos importantes empezaron a morir, el primero fue Orochimaru quien tenia en sus manos a Kankuro de la Arena, cuando llego al sitio solo encontró cenizas, todo el lugar fue destruido, después los vejetes de la Arena quienes eran ellos lo que les informaba todos los movimientos del Clan, lo que le hizo arder de odio y de resentimiento fue que mataran a los políticos y casi a todos los oficiales de su mando**

**Cuando supo el nombre del causante de la muerte de un 70% de sus hombres, no lo podía creer, no lo podía aceptar, un mocoso de tan solo 12 años había destruido una gran parte de su plan, sus socios dejaron de serlo por miedo en que Gaara de la Arena los asesinara también cuando escucharon que él mismo había asesinado a su propio padre y los vejetes de este; como podía ser que ese niñato podía causarle un daño tal atroz!**

**Ya cuando vio que no tenia muchos recursos como para enfrentarse en una guerrilla, tuvo que salir de Konoha en busca de nuevas armas, no huía, solo se iba para esperar el día en que la chica Hyûga tuviera los 18 años para poner en sus manos esa deliciosa fortuna**

**-Madara-sama-le interrumpió una voz en sus pensamientos**

**-Que quieres Sasori?- le pregunto al voltearse y verlo cerrando la puerta**

**-Le traigo un video que le interesara- le mostraba un dvd**

**-Eso espero, ya que últimamente me has dado muchas noticias que no son muy agradables**

**Se sentó detrás de su escritorio, mientras que el chico, introducía el disco en el aparato, Madara encendió la televisión, después de unos segundos aparecían unas imágenes de un chico y una chica teniendo relaciones sexuales, parecía una película porno, pero la diferencia era que los protagonistas eran Neji y su amiga de la infancia**

**-Yo lo vi en la hora que estaban haciéndolo, la verdad que la chica tiene un cuerpazo que mi pene quedo duro con solo oírla gemir**

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya… no que el chico Hyûga ama con locura a su prometida?**

**-Es correcto**

**-Entonces como es que se esta follando a su amiga?... Aun que la verdad cualquier hombre tiene necesidades busca la que esta más cerca**

**-Y lo mejor es lo ultimo!**

**-Acaso hay sado masoquismo?**

**-No… Tal parece que la chica esta enamorada de él, tanto que se humillo pidiéndole que sean amigos con derecho**

**-Mmm… Así que podemos usarla**

**-Si**

**-Este video es el único? O tu pene te pidió una copia para que te puedas masturbar a gusto?**

**-je, je, je- se reía rascándose el cabello- Es que no pude contenerme**

**-No importa, este dvd es muy valioso**

**-Y por lo visto habrá segunda, tercera y muchas más**

**-Si el chico Hyûga logra casarse con su prometida tenemos como extorsionarlo- sus labios se formo una sonrisa malévola-No creo que quiera que su esposa lo sepa**

**"Eres un completo Idiota Neji Hyûga, me has dado el arma perfecta para destruirte" se decía Madara juntando sus manos bajo su barbilla y disfrutando del buen actor que era el chico Hyûga…**


	29. Chapter 29 La Decisión de Gaara

Capítulo 30 "La Decisión de Gaara"

Hinata se encontraba acostada en la cama leyendo un libro de filosofía acuática, la abrazaba Gaara que también leía el libro, desde que empezaron a dormir juntos en la misma habitación, el peliroja la trataba indiferente como de costumbre, pero habían momentos como ese que la trataba con mucho cariño, esos momento era para la ojiperlada los mejores

-Me sorprende que puedas entender esas palabras-Hinata le decía al chico

-Por que te sorprende?

-Bueno... Es que siempre estas trabajando y pues... tienes la misma edad que yo... lo normal es que estés en la escuela en vez de...

-En vez de ser el Líder del Clan- la soltó, se bajo de la cama dejando sola a la ojiperlada- No soy un entupido analfabeta

-No lo quise decir eso sino...

-Se lo que quisiste decir- la miro serio- Para que lo sepas he tenido maestro particulares,y termine la prepa en un año, incluso me gradúe en empresariales

-Solo tienes 17 años!

-La inteligencia no tiene edad- y salio de la habitación

"Po que siempre lo fastidio?!" se regañaba, las pocas veces que Gaara le tomaba en cuenta eran muy contadas como para que ella los echara a perder, dejo el libro a un lado, se bajo de la cama para salir también, tenia hambre, o sabia por que pero últimamente le daba demasía da habré en cualquier momento, se dirigió a la cocina, ahí estaba Naruto comiendo como siempre Ramen

-Hola Naruto!

-Hola Hinata- le respondió sin soltar su tazón

-Creí que te habías ido a tus rondas

-Lo are al terminar- seguía comiendo sus fideos- Temari-sama muy obsesiva en lo que se refiere de dinero, hay a veces que creo que ella da más miedo que el mismo Gaara

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- empezó a reírse y se le ocurrió una idea Hinata-No tiene un dia libre?

-Las chicas si, nosotros no tenemos ese privilegió

-Mmmm...

-Por que lo preguntas?

-Cuando era pequeña, mi madre siempre le exigía a mi papa que se tomara un día al año- sonrío al recordar esos días- Cuando él lo hacia íbamos a un picnic solo los tres, íbamos a un lugar fuera de Konoha, era muy agradable, ya que casi nunca tenia tiempo mi papa por el trabajo- suspiro

-Y quieres hacer ese picnic?

-La verdad es que estar encerrada en la casa e ir solo a la escuela es muy monótono, quisiera por lo menos salir y despejarnos de todo que nos rodea. Hay momentos en que necesitamos descansar

-Mmmm... suena interesante, mis padres siempre se encontraban trabajando, aunque nunca podíamos salir con ellos y cuando lo hacíamos era muy cansado ya que ellos no querían que la prensa se enterara de nosotros para que tuviéramos una infancia normal...- sus ojos se pusieron tristes en un segundo- Hay momento en que desearía que ellos lo hubieran dicho y así nosotros no..

-Naruto...- ella le tomo su mano- No es bueno que recuerdes eso; por que te aseguro que tus padres están velando por ustedes

-Ino dice lo mismo- y le sonrío débilmente- Bueno!- grito dejando el tazón completamente vacío- Me voy o Temari-sama

de hecha a sus perros

-Hay perros en la casa? No lo sabia!

-Gaara hizo que los comprara para que Shikamaru se duerma con ellos cuando se pelee con su hermana- le mostró sus dientes con su sonrisa y salio de la cocina

Se acerco al refrigerador, checo su contenido, abrió el congelador y vio un enorme bote de helado sabor chocolate, lo saco dejándolo sobre la mesa para buscar una cuchara, al encontrarla se sentó en la silla y abrió el boro, metió la cuchara agarrando una enorme cantidad de helado llevándoselo a su boca, cerro los ojos al sentir el frío y el delicioso sabor del chocolate derritiendo en u lengua, nunca había sentido de que el helado fuera tan delicioso como ese momento...

-No te dijimos que te quedaras en tu habitación a descansar?- el mayor le preguntaba detrás del escritorio, ahí se encontraba su hermana hablando por su celular, se imagino que con su esposo, se sentó en el sofá y suspiro cerrando sus ojos

-Me fastidio en no hacer nada... Además ya estoy mejor, y ustedes deberían de regresar a sus casas

-Eso no- Temari se le acercaba, ya había terminado de hablar- Hasta que Tsunade-sama nos diga lo contrario no nos iremos de aquí; además si no mal recuerdo esta también es nuestra casa

-Yo no les estoy diciendo eso, solo que me tratan como un niño

-Y lo eres- le confirmo su hermano revisando unos papeles

-Tengo 17, pronto cumpliré los 18, y por si lo olvidaron soy la cabeza del Clan!

-Te lo volvemos a repetir- su hermana se sentó a su lado-Antes de ser nuestro Jefe del Clan eres nuestro hermano pequeño, eso nunca cambio ni cambiara

-Por lo tanto aguántate y disfruta cuando tus hermano te consientan!- le sonreía Kankuro

-Hay momento que desearía haber sido hijo único- los miro serio

Ellos empezaron a reír, tocaron a la puerta y entraba Kakashi con una maleta

-Ya estas listo?- se levantaba la chica y acercarse al peliplateado

-Si, Temari-sama- le contesto haciendo una reverencia

-Como que listo?- pregunto Gaara-A donde ira?

-Por el informe que leí de Shino necesitamos saber cuales son los contactos que tiene Madara en America- le decía muy serio el hermano mayor

-De que informe estas hablando?- se acerco frente al escritorio molesto

-De este- saco de un cajón y lo puso sobre la mesa una carpeta negra- No sabia que los Hyûga tuvieran tal fortuna

-Ese informe es privado-tomo la carpeta- NO tenias ni un derecho en revisar mi despacho!

-Por que tanto misterio!- su hermano se levanto y se acerco al pelirojo-Por que no quieres que nosotros sepamos lo que realmente quiere Madara? No estas solo? recuérdalo? Soy tu hermano y no dejare que vayas a la guerra tu solito!

Se miraron los dos, a pesar de ser físicamente diferente era iguales de carácter, la diferencia era que Gaara nunca mostraba sus emociones, mientras que Kankuro hacia todo lo contrario

-Yo matare a Madara con mis propia manos- la voz de Gaara era fría, como un témpano de hielo-Ni tu ni nadie hará que impidan lo contrario

Sin decir más salio del despacho, dejando a los tres sudando de frío, la mirada que mostró era como aquella vez, como la vez en que él mato a su padre, un aura fría lo rodeaba, tanto que cualquiera que estuviera cerca le calaba los huesos por el frío

-Les dije que primero se lo tenían que decir- suspiro el peliplateado-Gaara nunca le a gustado que hagan las cosas antes sin consultarle

-No podemos dar marcha a tras- Kankuro se volvió a sentar en el escritorio- Tiene que aprender que no esta solo

-Solo vas a estar fuera una semana-la chica lo miro seria- Esa semana tienes que moverte rápido, no quiero que ese bastardo se entere que lo estamos investigando, confiamos en tu agilidad para la búsqueda

-Lo are Temari-sama

Mientras que Gaara esta echa una furia, no podía aceptar que sus hermanos se involucraran en nada, no quería que le hicieran daño a nadie y si para eso tenia que mentirles y esconderles las cosas lo haría, salía al patio, se encontró con el rubio preparándose para subir a su moto, se acerco a él, este al verlo rápido se quito el casco y le hizo una reverencia

-Por que tanta formalidad?... Nunca lo has hecho

-Bueno... es que Temari nos ha regañado diciendo que te tratamos de una manera un poco grosera

-Lo que ella siga no le tomes importancia, yo te contrate y yo soy el que te pago todo, mi palabra es la ley en esta familia

-Ya lo se pero mientras que ellos estén aquí preferiría evitar que me eche a los perros

-Mmm..

-Por cierto... te puedo decir algo?

-Dime

-Hace un momento hable con Hinata...san! y me decía que le gustaría salir al campo un día

-Al campo? Salir?

-Si veras.. Ella me dijo que cuando era pequeña sus padres y ella iban a un picnic, para salir de la rutina, por lo tanto como se aburre nada más en ir en la escuela y de la escuela a la casa es normal que odie la rutina

-Y?

-Y... por que no le das ese pequeño capricho?- el rubio sonrío

-Quieres que salga con ella y me comporte entupidamente?

-Bueno... si no quieres sentirte avergonzado nosotros iremos también

-NO me acabas de decir que no quiere la rutina?

-Si pero no iríamos como guardaespaldas sino como... amigos?

Gaara lo miro con esos ojos de hielo, la verdad era que no sabia nada de los gustos de Hinata, y si le hacia feliz ir un

día esa cosa que llamaban "picnic" podía hacerlo, con tal de verla feliz el poco tiempo que atuvieran juntos

-De acuerdo, déjame ver como hacemos el trabajo para que todos tengan un día libre e iremos a esa cosa

-De veras?! no esta mintiendo?- Naruto lo miraba emocionado

-Por que te emocionas tanto?

-Es que... nunca he ido a un picnic y...

-Si, si, si, ya entendí- se dio la vuelta para entrar de nuevo a la casa e ir a su despacho, al entrar su hermana seguía hablando con Kakashi y su hermano en su escritorio, se acerco a él y le miro serio-Mueve tu trasero de mi sella

-De que demonios estas halando?

-Necesito acomodar unas actividades

-Gaara...- su hermana empezaba hablar pero él la interrumpió

-Si no se largan y me dejan hacer mi trabajo olvidare por un momento que son mis hermanos

Ellos sin opción salieron, el peliplateado iba tras ellos...

-Kakashi- este se paro y lo miro- Necesito hablar contigo

Gaara tomo asiento en su silla y empezó a revisar los papeles

-Dime

-Antes que te vayas de viaje necesito que me ayudes para ver cuales son los negocios importante para hacerle la visitas antes de que llegue el fin de semana y cuales son los que podemos posponer para la otra semana

-Para que?

-Vamos a tomar un día libre y nos iremos a un picnic- le contesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo..

Paso la semana, y Gaara volvió a ponerse al mando, sus hermanos aun no convencidos prefirieron quedarse hasta que

Tsunade lo fuera a revisar la próxima semana, el pelirojo le pidió a sus chicos y a las chicas que no le dijeran nada a Hinata ya que le quería dar una sorpresa, sus hermanos ni enterados estaban del por que el chico se apresuraba hacer sus visitas, creyeron que solo que realmente le fastidiaba estar inmóvil.

Llego el fin de semana, las chicas preparaban sushi, omeoyaki, onigiris, the, sándwiches, frutas, y muchas cosas más para llevar a comer

-Por que tanta comida?- entraba Temari a la cocina-Y por que Gaara nos pidió a todos que nos vistiéramos con ropa informal?- mostraba lo que vestía que era un short corto color crema y una blusa sin mangas del mismo color

-Es una sorpresa- le respondieron Ino y Sakura sin perder su sonrisa en los labios

En la sala todos los chicos te igual manera estaban vestidos informales, pantalones de mezclilla y playeras, Sasuke y Naruto subían a un coche una parrilla, carbón platos, y demás cosas

-Hay que decirle a las chicas que no se olviden la carne- Decía Choji comiendo unas fritangas

-No te preocupes llevan la carne de dos reses para ti solito- le informaba Sai

-De verdad?- le pregunto emocionado

-Entupido- Shikamaru subía una sombrilla- Te esta tomando el pe...- pero al voltearse para ver a su amigo solo veía a Sai

-Se fue antes de que hablaras- le dijo Sai

-Idiota!

Hinata se cambiaba la ropa que Gaara le había regalado, era un short de tela color blanca y una blusa color lila, le pidió que se amarraba su cabello y se pusiera un sombrero de paja

-Estas lista- el pelirojo salía del baño vestido con un pantalón negro, playera blanca y tenis

-...- su corazón le dio un vuelco que no podía hablar, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y el pelirojo tomo su mano para salir de la habitación

Al salir de la mansión vio que había cinco camionetas y en una la hizo entrar, manejaba Kakashi y Sai en el copiloto

-Vamos- le dijo Gaara al peliplateado, este arranco el coche y salieron

Hinata estaba curiosa del saber por que tanto misterio, tenia miedo que al abrir su boca estropearía todo, así que prefirió quedarse callada y esperar, vio por la ventanilla para ver la ciudad, hace bastante tiempo no iba a un supermercado, a una plaza hasta el cine, su mundo había sido reducido con Gaara, pasaron al centro de Konoha y le fascinó ver las calles, los escaparates y todas las tiendas, después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que salían de Konoha y se adentraban en la carretera, quince minutos después llegaron al lago, el lago donde por primera vez conoció al hombre que amaba, lo recordaba como un lugar frío, tenebroso, pero ahora, en el día era tan hermoso y sus ojos no paraban de ver lo maravillo del paisaje.

Cuando paro el coche y Sai le abría la puerta para que bajara, ella corrió a la orilla del lago que brillaba como si fuera un diamante por los rayos del sol

-Te gusta?- escucho a su espalda, volteo y se encontró con la mirada sin emoción de Gaara

-Si!- grito de alegría- Pero... Por que estamos aquí?

-Eso también quisiera saber yo!- se acerco Temari con su hermano-Que hacemos aquí?

-No es obvio?-le dijo a su hermano-Estamos en un picnic

Sus hermanos lo miraban con la boca abierta, mientra que la ojiperlada gritaba de alegría y se abrazó de él

-De verdad?

-Si- le contesto riendo también

Sus hermanos abría más la boca por lo que estaban viendo, la sonrisa que le mostraba a la chica era la misma que él tenia antes de la tormenta, una sonrisa calida

-Entonces voy a ayudarles a las chicas- y fue corriendo donde estaban ellas

Gaara la miraba, le gustaba verla sonreír, verla feliz, ver que esa alegría era provocada por él

-Gaara...- volteo y vio a su hermano que lo miraba más serio de lo habitual-Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo?

-De que hablas?

-Kankuro- Temari le tocaba en el hombro-Gaara tiene el derecho de ser Feliz

-Y estoy de acuerdo Temari- le decía sin apartar la mirada del pelirojo-Gaara... Si realmente la mas, regrésala con su padre

-De que mierda esta hablando?

-Kankuro... Hermano...

-No te metas Temari- le dijo con un tono frío y seguíos mirando a su hermano pequeño- Te has puesto a pensar como ella tomara si tu plan para matar a Madara no funciona? Y si el bastardo te mata? cosa que deseo que nunca suceda! Pero que sucedería con ella? Si te casas con ella, sabes que como deber tuyo y de ella tienen que engendrar un hijo varón! Y si no hay tal hijo ella tendría que tomar el mando del Clan! Realmente quieres esa vida para ella? Una vida lleno sangre, traición, muerte y corrupción? Quieres acarrearla a ese mundo?

El pelirojo lo miro unos segundos, después se dio la vuelta y camino a la orilla del lago

-Por que lo haz hecho?- su hermana le reclamaba al mayor

-Por que no es justo para ella- le respondió viendo la espalda de Gaara-Puede que ella lo ame, pero como puede estar seguro que ella aceptara tal cargo? Como esposa de un Yakuza debe de ser una persona fuerte y centrada, pero...- y su mirada se dirigió a la chica en cuestión que reía con todos-Viéndola, tan frágil e efímera, no creo que soporte; ella no ha conocido ni la centésima parte del mundo en que vivimos

Mientras que Gaara recordaba las palabras de su hermano mayor "_Te has puesto a pensar como ella tomara si tu plan para matar a Madara no funciona? Y si el bastardo te mata? cosa que deseo que nunca suceda! Pero que sucedería con ella? Si te casas con ella, sabes que como deber tuyo y de ella tienen que engendrar un hijo varón! Y si no hay tal hijo ella tendría que tomar el mando del Clan! Realmente quieres esa vida para ella? Una vida lleno sangre, traición, muerte y corrupción? Quieres acarrearla a ese mundo?_"

Tenia razón, ella no pertenecía a su mundo, tampoco quería que ella se uniera en él, no quería ver que se opacaran su ojos aperlados, no quería que se borrara su sonrisa ni tampoco que llorara por eso, la volteo a ver, la vio reír, bromear con Naruto y Kiba, su interior se lleno de un calor agradable, antes que tan era frío

Pero como protegerla de Madara? Como? Si quería que ella fuera feliz, tendría que matarlo antes de que él cumpliera cualquier plan que se encontrara maquilando

Pero... si ella realmente ya lo amaba? si ella ya estuviera enamorada de él? como alejarla de su lado? Como? Fue cuando se le ocurrió una manera y pensó en un solo nombre; ahora solo tenía que disfrutar los últimos días con Hinata, los últimos días antes de que ella lo odiara al punto de querer matarlo, él era Gaara de la Arena y ya había tomado una decisión irrevocable...


	30. Chapter 30 Compromiso 1 part

**Cap. 31 "Compromisos" parte 1ª**

**-Estas seguro?- Sasuke le preguntaba al pelirojo**

**Todos los presentes lo miraban sorprendidos, no podían creer lo que su Jefe les acababa de comunicar**

**-Te... Te casas?- el ojiazulado lo miraba perturbado-Pero...**

**-No me casare, solo será una farsa**

**-Pero cual es el motivo?!- Shino se lo pregunto con un tono frio**

**-No piensas en los sentimientos de Hinata?!-Kiba temblaba de rabia**

**-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no les incumbe a nadie**

**-Pero no es justo para ella!- le grito Kiba**

**-Tu no eres así-el pelinegro dio un paso-Tu no juegas con los sentimientos de un inocente!**

**-Y tu como puedes estar seguro?**

**-Gaara...-el rubio le temblaba la voz-Nos sacaste de nuestro encierro, has ayudado a nuestras familias y nos tratas como hermanos en vez de empleados...Tu no serias capaz de lastimar a Hinata...**

**-Es mejor para ella que se entere de una vez como es la vida de un Yakuza- su voz seguía calmada-La fiesta de compromiso será dentro de tres días...y por supuesto están invitados**

**Hinata descansaba en la habitación compartida de Gaara, esta feliz, hace dos días él la había llevado a un picnic con todos los chicos, fue el días más feliz por ahora, y por primera vez vio la sonrisa cálida llena de amor del pelirojo, fue un momento que nunca olvidaría**

**-Gaara- dijo ella abrazando la almohada**

**-No sabia que mi complexión se parecía a la de una almohada- escucho ella, deprisa se sentó en la cama y volteo a ver**

**Ahí estaba él, sonriéndole con diversión y amor, se acerco para subirse a la cama y atrapar su boca con un beso, poco a poco se volvió a acostar abrazándolo sin dejar de besarlo**

**-Creí que tenias algo que hacer- le decía ella mientras que el pelirojo le pasaba su lengua en su cuello**

**-Ya termine- le contesto bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos-Por lo tanto puedo pasar el resto del día contigo-le subía la falda para tocar sus piernas-Tu piel es muy tersa**

**Ella solo pudo gemir como respuesta cuando él llego a su sexo, abrió sus piernas para que pudiera tener mejor acceso cuando metía sus dedos, lamia la piel de sus pechos, su perfume era embriagadora, sus caricias quemaban, solo deseaba estar con él, cada día, hora, minuto y segundo que pasaba, solo deseaba estar a su lado de cualquier forma**

**Gaara quería dejarle a ella todo recuerdo que estuvieran juntos, antes de dar el enorme paso que tenia planeado, la beso en la boca mientras seguía acariciando todo el cuerpo voluptuoso de la ojiperlada, quería disfrutar cada minuto con ella, antes de la tormenta...**

**Sur; Ciudad de la nube**

**-Así que Gaara piensa hacer una fiesta de compromiso- una chica de pechos medio, cabello rojo, tez blanca, vestía de minifalda tallada, blusa corta que dejaba ver su ombligo, botas negras que le llegaban a las rodillas y usaba una bata blanca**

**-Si, en tres día hará su fiesta de compromiso- le respondía Zetsu**

**-Mmmm... nunca imagine que lo haría- decía pensativa- Y quien es la desafortunada?**

**-No lo ha anunciado aun**

**-Entonces por que reúne a todos que llevan su negocios fuera de Konoha?**

**-Mira, solo se que tienes que ir ahí mañana a primera hora**

**-Hace tiempo que no me ha venido a visitar, por lo visto ha encontrado un juguete que lo ha tenido obsesionado**

**-Y tú como sabes eso?**

**-Tengo mis propios contactos; sea quien sea la fulana que piensa casarse con él, te aseguro que solo será un juguete de unos días y después la desechara**

**-Mejor reservo el billete de avión para que te vayas de una vez- se dio la vuelta para salir, pero antes de abrir la puerta le dijo-Karin... Te recomiendo que no desafíes a Gaara de la Arena**

**-He trabajado mucho para que una perra venga y me lo arrebaté- dejo ella después que el chico salía, saco un teléfono celular y marco un numero-Hola... Si, soy Karin... Llamo para avisar que Gaara piensa casarse... No se preocupe hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que esa boda no se lleve a cabo**

**Hinata se encontraba en la cocina, le había dado hambre de repente, últimamente en cada momento le daba hambre de cualquier cosa, como por ejemplo, en el plato vacio que tenia frente a ella había estado lleno de espaguetis a la boloñesa, a pesar que ya había almorzado hace dos horas un delicioso filete con puré de papa y postre de tarta de limón, se le había antojado comer!**

**-Hinata!- gritaba la rubia feliz-Hinata!**

**-Que sucede Ino?- le respondía la ojiperlada llevando los platos al grifo**

**-Por que no me habías dicho sobre tu compromiso?- le dijo indignada**

**-Mi compromiso siempre lo has sabido- le respondió algo confusa-Además, le dije a Neji que no podía casa...**

**-De ese compromiso no!**

**-Por que tanto escándalo?!- llegaba junto a ellas la pelirosa**

**-Y tu tampoco me has dicho nada?!- le reclamo molesta la rubia**

**-Que es lo que no te he dicho?-le pregunto confusa-Estas enferma? O acaso la falta de sexo te tiene delirando?**

**-NO te hagas la graciosa!- la chica las miro molestas-Realmente no saben nada?!**

**-De que demonios deberíamos estar enteradas?!- la pelirosa cada vez estaba mas confundida**

**-Sobre el compromiso de Gaara y de Hinata!**

**La pelirosa y la mencionada la miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, la ojiperlada le latía muy rápido el corazón, no podía contener la alegría que sentía al escuchar esas palabras**

**-Estas segura?- le pregunto Sakura a la rubia**

**-100% segura- le contesto sonriendo-La fiesta que se hará en tres días es para anunciar el compromiso**

**-Y tu como es que te enteraste?- Hinata le pregunto algo nerviosa por la emociones que sentía**

**-Lo escuche por casualidad cuando Naruto le recamaba a Kakashi que te lo deberían de decir antes que sea a anunciado el compromiso**

**-Hinata...-la pelirosa se le acerco, ya que ella no podía articular ni una palabra-Hinata...**

**-Me casare con Gaara...- decía ella con la mirada perdida-Me casare con Gaara...-volvía a decir sonriendo nerviosamente**

**-Pero esto es un secreto- le dijo Ino- Por que el te quiere sorprender así que, esto no sabes nada... De acuerdo?**

**-Me casaré con Gaara!- feliz, Hinata abrazo a sus amigas, lagrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos-Nos casaremos!**

**-Eso esta por verse- escucharon una voz femenina**

**Las tres voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, sentada en una silla se encontraba sentada una chica no mas de 23 años, cabello medio largo color rojo, usaba unos lentes y vestía de un vestido negro entallado y corto que dejaba poco a la imaginación de las personas**

**-Karin!- Sakura e Ino se pusieron frente a Hinata como para protegerla**

**-Que estas haciendo aquí?!- le pregunto una molesta Sakura**

**-Gaara pidió que viniera para la fiesta de "compromiso"- le contesto levantándose-Y ustedes... unas simple criadas no deberían de estar trabajando en vez de estar chismeando?**

**-Para tu información no somos criadas!- le respondió la rubia con lleno de odio en cada palabra**

**-A no?- le pregunto burlona-Solo por que son novia y hermana de los chicos no se crean la gran cosa**

**-Y tu no te creas la señora de la casa!- le grito Sakura-Por que Hinata pronto lo será!**

**-Esa mocosa- dijo señalándola-No me hagas reír, Gaara nunca se casaría con una mediocre que no sabe como defenderse sola**

**-Maldita perra!- Ino se disponía a darle su merecido, pero Hinata se lo impidió**

**-Déjalo estar Ino**

**-Que lo deje estar!... Esta perra siempre ha deseado casarse con Gaara!...Solo esta ardida de que tu te casaras con él!**

**-Déjalo- le decía la ojiperlada**

**-Niña...Con esa actitud nunca serás digna a ser la esposa de un Yakuza como lo es Gaara de la Arena; entiende que este mundo es muy diferente al tuyo- se lo decía mientras se disponía a salir pero antes...-No te hagas ilusiones falsas... Gaara nunca se casara con una niña estúpida, para su esposa escogería a una mujer como yo antes que a ti!- dicho esto salió de la cocina**

**-Por que no dejaste que le partiera esa cara de perra?!- le pregunto Ino a su amiga**

**-Por que no quiero que hagan tonterías**

**-No son tonterías- dijo Sakura que no había dicho nada, ya que sabia que si decía algo Hinata se iba a enterar la relación que tenia Karin con Gaara-Debiste dejar que Ino le partiera su cara y borrar esa mirada de superioridad**

**-Chicas...-suspiro-No me gusta la violencia, por lo tanto no quiero resolver esto a esa manera; hay miles de formas de ponerla es su lugar**

**-Hinata... Eres tan blanda- le decía Sakura-Prométeme que cuando seas la esposa de Gaara harás todo lo posible para que esa zorra deje la familia**

**-Eso...yo...-la ojiperlada no sabia que decir, solo pudo asentir y olvidarse por completo de la tal Karin, tenia que concentrarse en pleno sobre su próximo compromiso con el hombre de su vida... su compromiso con Gaara!**

**Los tres días pasaron, la mansión se lleno de rosas rojas y blancas, las mesas tenían manteles blancos, igual que las sillas, las copas de cristal con orillas doradas llenas de champagne, los bocadillos eran servidos en bandejas de plata, mucha gente que había sido unida a la familia de la Arena estaba presente, nadie sabe el motivo, solo sabían que el mismo Gaara de la Arena, el 3ª líder del Clan los había invitado a su casa.**

**Hinata no pudo preguntarle nada al pelirojo, ya que en esos días el había estado fuera por un tiempo para resolver unos negocios pendientes, y todos los días tuvo que soportar los insultos por parte de esa tal Karin, realmente que tenia esas mujer en contra de ella? Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no sabia que era; solo una vez se lo pregunto a las chicas del por que Karin se comportaba de ese modo, solo obtuvo una evasiva de parte de ellas.**

**Esa mañana la ojiperlada se había sentido algo mal del estomago, que al levantarse fue corriendo para vomitar, a decir verdad llevaba sintiéndose débil en esos días, por que se mareaba ligeramente, cuando salía del cuarto de baño la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando pasa al pelirojo que se desvestía en el camino**

**-Gaara!- grito ella feliz, corrió y lo abrazo por detrás-Me alegra que hayas llegado al fin**

**-Suéltame Hinata-dijo él, por el tono ella lo soltó despacio**

**-Que sucede?**

**-Nada que no te importa- sin mirarla se alejo de ella y entro al baño**

**Ella miraba con preocupación la puerta que se encontraba cerrada, algo sucedía, lo presentía, sentía un ligero dolor en su pecho. "No es nada" se decía, "Debe de estar cansado es todo"**

**Todo el día Gaara la evadió por completo, Hinata todo el día tenia ese mal presentimiento, pero ella se decía que no era nada, esa noche él anunciaría su compromiso con ella, y todo iba ser perfecto, si todo**

**La noche llego, Ino le confecciono un vestido color perla, tenia tirantes incrustados con pedrería, largo, tenia escote en de ambos lados que cada paso que daba sus piernas torneadas se podían apreciar con zapatillas de plata, se maquillo ligeramente y dejo suelto su cabello.**

**-Estas hermosa!- decía Ino emocionada, ella también vestía un vestido de color blando largo-Verdad Sakura?**

**La pelirosa usaba un vestido negro corto y de tirantes**

**-Hinata siempre estará hermosa con todo lo que se pone**

**-En eso estamos de acuerdo!-le apoyo la rubia**

**-Dejen de decir idioteces- sonreía, llego el día... el día que Gaara le pediría casarse con él y ella lo aceptaría sin vacilación**

**-Estas nerviosa?- le pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa**

**-No sabe cuando!**

**Juntas bajaron al salón que ya estaba lleno con mucha gente, un cuarteto tocaba música suave para el ambiente, todos estaban vestidos de etiqueta y charlaban tranquilamente**

**-Sakura-Kakashi se le acercaba a ellas-Has visto a Sasuke?**

**-Creo que debe de estar con Gaara**

**-Mmmm...- decía le peliplateado y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hinata-Déjame decirte que pase lo que pase, nunca dudes del amor que te tiene Gaara hacia ti**

**Y sin decir más se alejo de ellas**

**-Que querrá decir con eso?- decía Ino**

**El corazón de la ojiperlada había empezado a latir con nerviosismo y miedo, las palabras de Kakashi podrían confirmar sus miedos que tenia ellas desde que se encontró con Gaara en esa mañana, empezó a sentirse mal, todo le daba vuelta**

**-Estas bien Hinata?- le pregunto Sakura**

**-Siento que me voy a desmayar- dijo débilmente**

**-Ven siéntate aquí- le ayudo sentarse la rubia-Te traeré un poco de agua-se alejo de ellas y de la pelirosada**

**-Esto es extraño-la pelirosa se sentó junto a ella-Haz comido bien en todo el día, no debería de marearte**

**-Desde hace unos días estoy así**

**-...-Sakura la miro achicando los ojos-Hinata... Desde cuando tienes mareos?**

**-Bueno...**

**-Buenas Noches tengas todos ustedes-era la voz de Gaara que provenía desde arriba de unas escaleras-Es muy grato verlos reunidos a todos este día-hablaba con voz neutral como era su mirada, detrás de él se encontraba Naruto y Sasuke como siempre-Bienvenidos sean y gracias por su presencia...Todos se han de preguntar del por que están aquí...**

**-Vamos Hinata, debes de pararte e ir a su lado cuando mencione tu nombre**

**-De acuerdo**

**Las dos se levantaron y empezaron avanzar para acercarse a las gradas**

**-Déjenme informales que esta noche anunciare algo importante para mi y mi vida- sus ojos se encontraron con las de la ojiperlada que le sonreía dulcemente-Esta noche es para que sepan que me casare...-aparto la conexión que tenia con ella y sus ojos se volvieron hielo, todos los presente murmuraban con sorpresa, preguntando quien era capaz de casarse con él-Y les presentare a mi prometida...-Hinata se disponía a subir cuando vio que Gaara levanto una mano y de su lado derecho una peliroja se acercaba a él-Les presento a la mujer que vivirá a mi lado por toda la eternidad...Karin**

**Hinata quedo en blanco, su corazón dejo de latir en ese instante, su vista se encontraba con el par de pelirojos se besaban para sellar el compromiso**

**-Hinata!- Sakura le agarro cuando ella se desmayo-Hinata!**

**En el profundo de la obscuridad, Hinata escuchaba voces, sintió unos brazos cálidos y con ternura que la sostenían para impedir que cayera al suelo**

**Al abrir los ojos se percato que estaba en su antigua habitación**

**-Hinata!-Ino se le acerco para ayudarle a que se sentara-Como te sientes?**

**-Tuve un mal sueño- dijo ella, cerrando los ojos-Soñé que Gaara se comprometía con esa tal Karin**

**-Pos niñita no era un sueño- escucho la voz de la maldita y abrió los ojos**

**Ella se encontraba sonriéndole sínicamente y con una de triunfo, a su lado se encontraba el pelirojo, Gaara**

**-Te dije que no eras digna para ser la esposa de Gaara-abrazo al chico con coquetería**

**-...-Hinata solo podía quedarse callada, sus ojos empezaron a fluir las lagrimas que tanto quería contener**

**-Pobrecita- Karin se burlaba viéndola llorar en silencio-Nunca debiste de creerte tanto**

**-Basta Karin-la voz de él era fría y lleno de enojo, se acerco a la ojiperlada-Mañana mismo te iras con tu padre... No quiero verte más**

**-Si serás bastardo!-grito Ino-Primero haces que se enamore de ti y después la tiras como si fuera basura**

**-A caso quieres irte con ella?- le pregunto con un tono gélido**

**-Pues no es mala idea! Si ella se va yo me voy**

**-Bien... Empaca tus cosas que tu y ella se van a primera hora- sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta para salir, le seguido Karin con mucho orgullo**

**-Gaara!-al fin la voz de Hinata había vuelto, el se detuvo al escucharla-Que he sido para ti todo este tiempo? Que has sentido por mi?**

**-Te lo dije desde el día en que llegaste- le decía sin mirarla-Eras una simple garantía y mi juguete sexual, simplemente me aburrí de tener sexo contigo- abrió la puerta para salir-Mañana quiero que se larguen de mi casa- y salió tras decir eso**

**-Ya ves mocosa- le dijo Karin en el umbral-Gaara nunca te tomo encuentra como mujer- y salió con una enorme sonrisa**

**-Hinata!-Ino se acerco a ella para abrazarla-Llora todo lo que puedas**

**-Porque?!-grito ella, llorando con un enorme dolor en el corazón-Porque?!**

**-Grita, llora, desahógate!-le decía la rubia que también lloraba junto a ella**

**-Haaaaaaaaaaaa!-Grito Hinata con dolor**

**Por segunda vez en su vida, la habían Traicionado su ser más amado y querido, primero su amado padre, ahora el hombre del cual se enamoro...Gaara!**

**-Mañana quiero que se larguen de mi casa- y salió tras decir eso, camino rápido, quería alejarse antes de que sus sentimientos salieran a flote "Ódiame Hinata, Ódiame y olvídate de mi, por que prefiero que llores ahora antes que sufras más por mi causa" se dijo**

**Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en el pasillo, al verlo se detuvo y miro al rubio**

**-Ino se ira con Hinata a primera hora de la mañana, tienen prohibido de decirle la verdad a ella y a Hinata**

**-Creo que estas cometiendo un error- el azabache se le acerco**

**-Ya lo hice y no hay vuelta a tras**

**-Pero por que con Karin?!- Naruto lo miro con indignación**

**-Es la única que puede ser convincente en esta farsa**

**-Y Karin sabe la verdad?**

**-No, pero mañana cuando Hinata se vaya le diré que es una mentira**

**-Y crees que ella lo aceptara fácilmente?- le pregunto Sasuke**

**-Peor para ella, ya que mañana le hare pagar por todas la humillaciones que le ha hecho a Hinata**

**-Sigo diciendo que esto es un error-Naruto apretó sus puños para no darle uno al pelirojo-Hinata no debería de estar llorando ahora**

**-Por eso voy a dejar que Ino se vaya con ella**

**Y se alejo de ellos, ya que podía escuchar los gritos de dolor que Hinata daba, entro a su despacho y agarro una botella de Sake y se lo bebió todo; "Hinata...Te amo"**


	31. Chapter 31 Compromiso 2 part

**Cap. 32 "Compromisos" 2° part**

**Hinata e Ino subían sus maletas al auto que le pertenecía a la rubia, sin muchas ganas Sakura y Naruto les ayudaban, la pelirosada derramaba lagrimas cada segundo que pasaba**

**-Es que... no lo entiendo!- decía la chica mirando a las dos-Por que?!**

**-No nos vamos por que queremos- le decía la rubia-Nos echan como perros sin dueño!**

**-Ino- Naruto la miraba serio**

**-Es la verdad! Si creía que Gaara era bueno de corazón; lo que ha hecho a perdido valor de todo!**

**-Ino...-Hinata que tenia puesto unas gafas de sol para ocultar sus ojos enrojecidos abrazo a su amiga-Creo que deberías quedarte con tu hermano**

**-No!... Si tu te vas yo me voy-miro a su hermano-Lo comprendes verdad?**

**-Eres una Uzumaki... Eres demasiada obstinada como para que te diga lo que tienes que hacer**

**-Te quiero!- los hermanos se abrazaron fuerte**

**-Hinata...-Sakura también abrazo a la ojiperlada-Te prometo que tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo... Nadie se enterara**

**-...-ella la miro confusa, pero el nudo que tenia en la garganta impidió que hablara**

**-Vámonos Hinata antes que ese mal nacido nos eche a sus perros-le decía Ino entrando en su coche**

**Hinata le dio n beso en la mejilla al rubio y otro a la pelirosada antes de subir al coche, ya adentro ella, Ino encendió el motor y darle marcha para salir de las tierras de Gaara, una salida sin retorno...**

**En el segundo piso, Gaara vio como el auto amarillo de Ino se alejaba y se llevaba consigo su mayor tesoro de su vida, **

**Hinata Hyûga, cerró los ojos al sentir una fuerte presión en su pecho, era dolor, no por la herida, sino por verla alejarse para siempre, sabia que nunca más volvería a ver esos par de ojos aperlados que hicieron calentar su corazón de hielo, los ojos que cada noche vería en la luna**

**-Gaara...-escucho la voz de la peliroja acercarse-La perra maldita de Hiuga ya se fue-le decía abrazándolo por detrás**

**-Suéltame-le dijo serio**

**-Por que?- le decía seductoramente-Vamos a la habitación-le jadeo al oído-Te daré tanto placer que te olvidaras de ese apestoso juguete**

**-Te lo diré una vez más...Suéltame**

**Karin lo soltó de mala gana**

**-Que te sucede? Si no quieres hacerlo solo dímelo y no uses ese tono de voz conmigo! Recuerda que soy tu prometida!**

**Gaara se volteo para verla lleno de odio en su mirada, Karin verlo así le excitaba tal grado que mojaba sus bragas lleno de deseo**

**-Me encanta que me mires de esa forma-empezó a desabrochar su camisa**

**-Quiero que tomes tus cosas y te largues en este instante de mi casa**

**-Como?! Así no se trata a tu prometida sabes?!**

**-Te trato como me venga en gana! Y sobre el compromiso... déjame decirte que todo era una farsa**

**-Que! Ni creas que aceptare esta burla! No me humillaras de ese modo!**

**-Y por que debería yo tenerte como prometida? No creas que no se que eres una puta de primera en el sur... Te vendes al mejor postor y aquel que te cumplan tus caprichos**

**-Esos desgraciados no son buenos en la cama como lo eres tú... Solo es diversión! Así como te divertiste con esa entupida de Hinata Hyûga; tu mejor que nadie deberías de entenderlo**

**-Primero; no te vuelvas a dirigir a Hinata de esa forma, Segundo, una puta como tu nunca la tomaría como esposa, **

**Tercero, trabajas para mi y haces lo que yo diga, y Cuarto, si no te vas de este instante te juro que te saco de aquí yo mismo con tan solo la ropa que tienes puesta**

**Karin lo fulmino con la mirada, después se dio la vuelta y salio, dejándolo de nuevo solo, suspirando se sentó cerrando los ojos para recordar la mirada llena de tristeza de Hinata,"Es preferible que sufras ahorita, antes de que salgas herida por completo"**

**-Vamos a la casa de tus padres?-le pregunto Ino sin apartar la mirada de la carretera**

**-No**

**-Entonces? A donde vamos?**

**-...-no le respondió, ya que ni ella sabia a donde ir, si iba con su papa, de seguro se alteraría y preguntaría la causa, ya que aun faltaba menos de seis meses para el plazo, su única alternativa era... saco su celular y marco el numero de esa persona**

**-Diga- dijo la voz masculina al contestar la llamada**

**-Neji...**

**-Hinata!-grito al escucharla**

**-Neji... necesito tu ayuda... aun que no me la merezco pero... solo a tu...**

**-Deja de decir estupideces! Eres mi prometida, no dudes en pedirme ayuda!**

**-Neji... sobre eso yo...**

**-Ven a mi departamento- le interrumpió-Tienes en donde a puntar?**

**-Si espérame- busco entre su bolso una libreta y una pluma-Dime...**

**Ino conducía callada y algo pensativa, no podía opinar del por que ella le llamo a su primo, pero como estaban las cosas, era el único que le había demostrado amor sincero, así que prefirió quedarse callada mientras Hinata escribía la dirección del departamento**

**Después de una hora, llagaron a un edificio de seis pisos, a pesar de ser chico, se veía que era una calle de ricos, entraron al vestíbulo para ir al ascensor, la rubia solo seguía a la ojiperlada, vio que presiono el ultimo botón, cinco minutos después estaban en la perta que tenia el numero 24 en dorado, Hinata presiono el timbre, unos segundos después se abrió la puerta, pero quien la abrió no era el dueño del departamento, era una chica...**

**-Ten Ten!- dijo con alegría Hinata-No sabia que estabas con Neji**

**-He... si, acabo de llegar- lo decia mientras desviaba su vista**

**-Hinata!-Neji se acercaba con una gran sonrisa y brazar a su prima-Pasa, vamos, pasa**

**Ten Ten solo se hizo un lado para que las otras dos pudieran pasar, pero su mirada se encontraba agachada, como si estuviera triste, cosa que a Ino no se le paso desapercibido, por que al entrar se quedo parada cerca de ella viéndola detenidamente, unos segundos después Ten Ten se percato de ella, y la miro como si nada ocurriera**

**-Y tu quién eres?- la pelicastaña le pregunto a la ojiazulada**

**-Ella es Ino Uzumaki- le contesto Hinata al darse cuenta que no les había dicho quien era-Es una amiga, cuando... salí de la casa de... ella vino conmigo- no podía decir el nombre de Gaara, ya que con tan solo recordarlo sentía ganas de llorar y un dolor profundo en su corazón**

**-Dime... como es que te escapaste de ese mal nacido?- le pregunto el ojiperlado a la chica que tenia una mirada llena de dolor-No te ha hecho nada verdad? por que si ese infeliz te puso una mano encima yo..**

**-Me dejo ir- le dijo ella-Me dejo ir**

**-...-Neji abrió sus ojos de sorpresa "que la dejo ir?" se decía; "así de simple... la dejo ir?"-Que sucedió Hinata?**

**-...-ella tenía agachada la mirada**

**-Hinata... dime la verdad; que sucedió?**

**-Gaara se casara- le respondió la rubia al ver que su amiga nunca le diría nada a su primo-Así que se deshizo de ella para que no estorbara en su matrimonio**

**-Ino!- le grito ella alterada**

**-Que?! No he dicho nada malo- se acerco a Neji y le miro a sus ojos-Si amas de verdad a Hinata, protégela, ella merece ser amada**

**-Cállate Ino!**

**-No se por que lo dices.. Pero amo a Hinata; la amo más que mi propia vida**

**La rubia lo miro detenidamente, como buscando un defecto o alguna señal si mentía, pero vio sinceridad en sus ojos, y le sonrío como aprobándolo**

**-Bien... si esta contigo me quedare tranquila-miro a su amiga que aun tenia un semblante demacrado-Hinata te veo mañana**

**-Te vas?!**

**-Si... como solo soy tu amiga yo..**

**-No te vayas por favor- le abrazo débil e impidiendo que se moviera-No te vayas!**

**-Hinata!**

**-No quiero que te vayas!**

**-Hinata... no esta bien que me quede...**

**-Por mi no hay problema- dijo Neji viendo la tristeza de su amada-Quedate, te puedes quedar en el cuarto de huespedes**

**-Pero... y Hinata?**

**-Ella compartirá cuarto conmigo**

**Ino se quedo a vivir con Hinata y su primo, él la trataba como si fuera de porcelana, cada vez que ella se sentía mal iba a su lado como si fuera grave, cuando iba a trabajar le dejaba dinero para que saliera y para que no se aburriera, cada noche le hacia la cena por que no quería que ella hiciera un esfuerzo, y cada minuto que pasaba no le dejaba de decirle de cuanto la amaba, Ino se sentía como una intrusa por ver tal intimidad, pero cuando sacaba el tema que iría a buscar un lugar donde quedarse Hinata le lloraba y decía que la necesitaba a su lado.**

**Resignada no le quedo de otra que quedarse a su lado hasta que viera que ella pudiera cuidarse solo o superar el dolor que le había causado Gaara; ya había pasado un mes completo y el infeliz del pelirojo no la busco arrepentido ni había mandado a buscarla a ella, era el colmo a ese paso, Hinata se enamoraría de su primo fácilmente; eso pensaba Ino cuando se enteraron de una verdad...**

**-Hinata, no crees que deberíamos de decirle a Neji que empezamos a trabajar en este restaurante?- le decía mientras limpiaban la mesa que se acababa de desocupar**

**-No...Si le decimos lo va a prohibir- le contesto sin mirarla-No quiero ser un estorbo para él, quiero demostrarle que soy una mujer fuerte y que puedo cuidarme sola**

**-Si así fuera no te pondrías histérica cada vez que te digo que me quiero ir del departamento**

**-Y a donde iras?**

**-No lo se**

**-Pero no puedes dejarme!**

**-A eso es lo que me refiero- suspiro-Hinata... recuerda que yo tengo un hermano... y no quiero separarme por completo de él... yo**

**-Ya lo se- la miro enderezándose-Solo te pido que acompañes hasta que pueda vivir sola**

**-Por que no regresas con tu padre?**

**-No quiero agobiarlo**

**-Y Neji? el realmente de te Ama!**

**-Por esa razón, por que me ama no puedo aprovecharme de su generosidad... no quiero darle falsas esperanza**

**-Pues dormir juntos le esta dando esperanzas lo sabias**

**-...-Hinata quedo colorada al percatarse del significado que Ino le decía esas palabras**

**La verdad era que solo dormían juntos, no tenían relaciones íntimas, a pesar que él intentaba mucho ella lo rechazaba firmemente, hasta le dijo que se iría a dormir a la sala si seguía insistiendo, pero él le dijo que esperaría todo lo que fuera con tal de que ella lo aceptara. Neji la amaba demasiado, ella se dio cuenta de eso, pero ella ya no sentía nada especial por él, por más que lo intentara, no podía, simplemente no podía amarlo como lo había amado a... Se sacudió la cabeza, "Deja de pensar en él" se regaño "Se casara pronto y todo lo vivido, se termino"; pensaba en aclararlo a la rubia cuando...**

**-Ustedes dos que están haciendo ahí paradas como estupidas!- escucharon la voz del Gerente-Rápido y vayan hacer sus labores**

**-Si!- gritaron ambas y se alejaron**

**Ino fue atender una mesa que se acababa de ocupar para tomar su pedido, la ojiperlada fue a acomodar unos platos a la cocina, entro y todos estaban ocupadas haciendo los platillos de cada orden, comenzó acomodar cada plato en su lugar, el problema eran la ollas que eran colgadas en un gancho, no podía alcanzarlo, busco una pequeña banca, empezó a subir las ollas, cuando derepente el calor hizo que se mareara, trato de agarrarse de algo pero sintio que las fuerzas se le iba, después de eso solo vio obscuridad absoluta**

**Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Ino a su lado, mirándola preocupada**

**-Al fin despertaste!- le decía aliviada**

**-Donde estoy?- decía cerrando los ojos**

**-En el hospital- escucho la voz varonil que hizo que abriera los ojos y se encontró con su primo-Maldita sea Hinata!- le grito acercándose-Sabes lo preocupado que me puso cuando Ino me llamo para decir que te habías caído, perdido el conocimiento y que te encontrabas en el hospital!**

**-Lo...lo siento- le dijo débil y mirando a su amiga que le desvío la mirada**

**-No la culpes por decirme que han estado trabajando durante dos semanas-Se sentó a la cama y le tomo una mano-Tu no tienes que hacer eso... para eso yo trabajo, para que puedas tener lo que necesites**

**-No quiero ser una carga para nadie-"nunca más quiero volver hacer una carga" se dijo ella**

**-No lo eres- le acaricio sus cabellos-Eres mi prometida... y dentro de cinco meses serás mi esposa; no tienes por que trabajar**

**-Neji... Te dije que olvidaras el compromiso**

**-Nunca**

**-Neji... yo am...**

**-Bueno, bueno...-entraba un señor ya grande, como unos sesenta años, con bata blanca y gafas-Si ya despertó la bella durmiente- decía sonriéndole y acercarse a la camilla**

**-Doctor, como se encuentra mi esposa?- le pregunto Neji**

**Hinata e Ino lo miraron sorprendida, no por la pregunta sino por la ultima palabra pronunciada del ojiperlado**

**-No se preocupe, por ella- le respondía el doctor-Solo fue un desmayo, tiene que tomar mucho acido fólico, hierro y mucha fruta, ya que se tiene que cuidar mucho**

**-Doctor...-Hinata trataba de sentarse-él no es mi espo...**

**-Muchas Felicidades!-les dijo tomándole las manos a ambos y juntárselas**

**-Felicidades?-pregunto Ino-Por que?**

**-Por que lo señores Hyûga pronto serán padres!**

**Los tres lo miraban como si fuera un completo idiota, el doctor miro al trío que tenias una mirada de shock o como si no entendieran sus palabras**

**-Por que esas caras?... Deberían de estar saltando de alegría!**

**-Vuelva a repetir lo que acaba de decir doctor...-Neji soltó la mano de Hinata y lo miro serio-Pero esta vez dígamelo con palabras que un estupido como yo lo pueda entender**

**-Bueno... Su esposa, Hinata Hyûga tiene 7 semanas de embarazo, ustedes serán pronto padres de un niño o una niña**

**La habitación quedo en silencio; Ino miro a su amiga que había perdido color, sus ojos se cristalizaron por las lagrimas que fluyeron al cabo de unos segundos, se llevo sus manos en su abdomen y se acerco a ella para poder llorar en silencio. **

**Neji había dejado de respirar al escuchar lo que el doctor le dijo, miro a su prima que lloraba acurrucada con la rubia, "de seguro estas maldiciendo al desgraciado que te hizo eso" se dijo él, la culpaba si decidía abortarlo, pero el bebe no tenia la culpa de la atrocidad que el bastardo de su padre hacia, el bebe era un inocente que no había pedido venir al mundo ni deseando ser hijo de un Yakuza**

**-Gracias doctor- le decía- Em.. Desearía hablar a solas con mi esposa**

**-Jem... bueno- miro a la chica que lloraba con la rubia y al esposo-Si me necesitan, soy el Doctor Odera**

**-Gracias Dr. Odera- cuando el dr salio se sentó junto a Hinata que no paraba de llorar-Hinata... Que deseas hacer con el bebe?**

**Ella volteo a verlo, sus ojos estaban rojizos e hinchados por las lagrimas, lo miro como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía**

**-Que quieres decir?- le pregunto débil-Piensas que abortare a mi bebe?!**

**-Bueno, no te culparía pero...**

**-Estas loco!- le grito y abofeteándolo-Ni creas que lo are! Es mi hijo! MIO!**

**-Hinata...**

**-Déjame- se safo de la mano que el quería sostener-No tienes nada que hace aquí! Para que diablos dijiste que somos esposos!**

**-Hinata... cálmate que no es bueno para el bebe- le decía Neji con paciencia, no quería que se alterara, ahora menos que nunca**

**-Hinata...Neji tiene razón, eso no es bueno para el bebe- le ayudo Ino**

**-...-ella no les contesto, solo respiraba rápido por todas las emociones que sentía**

**-Hinata...-Neji le agarro una mano-Vamos a casarnos mañana**

**-Que?!**

**-Déjame ser el padre de tu hijo- se le acerco y toco su frente con la suya-Déjame darle amor paternal al niño y amor a ti; déjame cuidarlos a ambos**

**-Neji... Sabes perfectamente de quien es este bebe...**

**-Lo se; aunque quiera matar al hijo de su puta madre. También se que ese bebe no tiene la culpa de nada, el es una victima como lo eres tu, ustedes dos son puros, su aura son tan blanca como las nubes que hay en el cielo-la abrazo fuerte-Déjame ser quien los cuide a ambos...Por favor Hinata, déjame ser tu esposo y el padre para tu bebe**

**Ino miraba la escena con un nudo en la garganta, Neji tenia razón, el bastardo de Gaara no tenia ni un derecho sobre ella ni el bebe, ellos sufrieron por su rechazo, y el imbecil no se había puesto a pensar que tal vez ella pudiera estar embarazada, solo la tiro a la calle como si fuera basura, algo inservible**

**Si ella se decidía casarse con Neji, se quedaría a su lado, tenia un motivo más para esta al lado de su amiga, su hijo que necesitaría mucho amor para no enterarse que u padre lo había rechazado ante de enterarse de su existencia**

**Hinata, le latía el corazón, se estaba cansando en llorar, en recordar los días felices que había pasado con Gaara, el dolor era demasiado grande que opacaba esos bellos recuerdos, ahora, una conexión que los unía a ambos para siempre apareció, un hermoso recuerdo y el producto del amor que ella le sentía hacia él, esa hermosa criatura no tenia derecho de crecer en un hogar, Neji tenia razón, el bebe no tenia la culpa de nada por lo tanto...**

**-Acepto- le dijo cansada y sus ojos se llenaron con lagrimas-Casémonos mañana mismo Neji**


	32. Chapter 32 La Boda

**Cap. 33 "La Boda"**

**-Estas son los ingresos del área 17-Sasori le entregaba un sobre amarillo que contenía tres fajos de billetes**

**-Y las otras dos que están a tu cargo?-pregunto Madara a su subordinado**

**-Hoy en la noche se las doy**

**-Te lo pasare esta vez-le decía mientras sacaba el contenido del sobre para contarlo-Y Neji? como le ha ido con su prometida? Ya se acostaron?**

**-No... Ella cada noche le dice lo mismo... Que no quiere ni querrá**

**-Mmmm... Así que Gaara la entreno demasiado bien como para que ella se acueste con otro!-se burlo-Y el muy estúpido de Neji cree aun que ella se niega porque esta avergonzada?... ja, ja, ja, ja**

**-Ya ha pasado un mes desde que nos enteramos que Gaara de la Arena se va a casar... pero ****entre**** los suburbios no se ha oído nada**

**-Mmmm... Es muy extraño que de la moche a la mañana se haya querido casar**

**-Tampoco ha querido comunicarse con Hinata Hyûga**

**-Algo trama ese mocoso-se recostó en su asiento-Sabe ****más**** el diablo por viejo que por diablo**

**-Quiere que envié a uno de los chicos a los terrenos de la Arena?**

**-No... La otra vez ni uno regreso ni sabemos nada de ellos, no quiero perder los pocos hombres que tengo**

**En ese momento tocaron la puerta de su oficina, Madara agarro el dinero que tenia sobre la mesa y lo metió en uno de los cajones**

**-Adelante!- grito, la puerta se abrió y entro el ojiperlado asiéndole una reverencia antes de entrar-Neji! Hijo, que te trae aquí?**

**-Madara-sama, le quiero pedir permiso para faltar mañana**

**-Y eso por qué?-le pregunto frunciendo la frente**

**-Cof, cof...me casare mañana**

**Madara y Sasori quedaron en silencio, asimilando las palabras que el chico acaba de decir**

**-Con quien te casaras?- le pregunto Sasori aun sorprendido**

**-Con mi prometida**

**La oficina quedo de ****nuevo**** en completo silencio**

**-Tu boda no es dentro de cinco o siete meses?-Madara le pregunto**

**-Si... pero... hemos decidido casarnos mañana mismo, no queremos esperar más tiempo**

**-Por qué tan repentino?-Madara aun tenía algunas dudas, quería saber el verdadero por que**

**-Solo...solo queremos estar juntos- le respondió**

**Respuesta**** que no era justificada como para querer casarse de un día para otro, ahí había gato encerrado!**

**-Esa no es razón suficiente como para que te quieras casar antes de tiempo- le decía ya molesto-Quiero saber la razón**

**-...-Neji no sabía que decirle, tampoco quería que supiera sobre el embarazo de Hinata, ni tampoco que se enterara de quien era el padre, solo se le ocurrió...-Hinata y yo queremos ser padres lo más pronto posible**

**Los otros dos aun no podía creer lo que oían, que demonios se casaba por ese motivo!?**

**-Neji... te lo diré de nuevo... porque quieres casarte y no esperar?-Madara ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia y tampoco quería aparentar lo que no era, pero si el idiota de Neji no le decía la verdad era capaz de sacárselo a punta de golpes**

**-Madara-sama...**

**-Neji... te he dado motivos como para que no me tengas confianza?**

**-No**

**-Te he dado motivos para que no me platiques lo que te tiene agobiado?**

**-No**

**-Entonces... porque no me dices porque quieres casarte mañana mismo?**

**-...-En silencio Neji buscaba algo que decir, no le gustaba mentirle al hombre que lo había tratado como un hijo en vez como un empleado-Hace como dos meses, Hinata y yo nos encontramos en la escuela, no estaba acompañada de los perros, fue tan grande la emoción que ella y yo terminamos en tener relaciones; ahora como consecuencia de eso... ella está embarazada**

**Por tercera vez consecutiva esa oficina quedo en silencio**

**-Como puedes estar seguro que ese bebe es tuyo?-le pregunto Madara**

**-Estoy seguro que es mío**

**-Sabes perfectamente que Gaara se acostaba con ella... Como puedas estar al 100% seguro de que es tuyo?**

**-Por que los cálculos no mienten**

**Madara no se la creía, pero si los chicos Hyûga se casaban, cuando ella cumpliera los 18 años la fortuna automáticamente a sus manos y a la vez, podría ver un poco de dolor a Gaara de la Arena, ya que estaba seguro que él sentía lago especial por la chica Hyûga**

**-Bien... pero tendrás q esperar una semana**

**-Y por qué una semana?-le pregunto Neji**

**-Por que te regalare la fiesta de tu boda- le sonrió-Sasori... llama a Konan y dile que haga los preparativos de la boda**

**-Si, Madara-sama**

**-Neji... Felicidades por tu Boda!- se levanto y abrazo al chico, sonriendo maliciosamente. "Pronto esa fortuna será solamente mía"**

**-Este el informe que me has pedido-le decía Kakashi al pelirojo**

**Ya había pasado más de un mes desde la partida de Hinata, desde ese día Gaara tomo el trabajo como si fuera lo único en su vida, si anteriormente no dormía, ahora ni siquiera descansaba ni un minuto; necesitaba encontrar la manera en destruir por completo a Madara, o mejor aun... en matarlo**

**-Donde están Sasuke y Naruto?**

**-Fueron hacer sus rondas cada uno**

**-Hace cuanto se fueron?**

**-Como unas dos horas**

**-Y que mierda están haciendo como para que se lleve dos horas?! Diles que terminen rápido!**

**-Gaara... les has dado a cado uno 20 áreas, y de diferentes distancias... ellos...**

**-Me importa un bledo! Para eso trabajan para mí! Llámalos y diles que tienen menos de una hora!**

**-Gaara...**

**-Que esperas?... Llámalos ahora te digo**

**-...-suspirando el peliplateado saco su celular y marco el numero de los chicos**

**El pelirojo miraba como Kakashi hablaba con los otros dos, sabía que no era justo con ellos, pero le quedaba poco tiempo. En menos de cuatro meses Hinata cumpliría los 18 y de seguro Madara ya saboreaba la fortuna de la ojiperlada, "Esta vez no Madara... Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya!" se decía, tenía que buscar la manera en destruirlo, antes de ese día.**

**-Ya están en camino- le informo Kakashi-Gaara...**

**-Si vas a decirme uno de tus sermones... ahórratelos, no estoy de ánimos para escucharte**

**-Pues discúlpame pero te lo diré de todos modos-los dos se miraron en silencio unos segundos-Creo que deberías de buscar a Hinata**

**-...-no le respondió**

**-Desde que ella se fue... ya no eres ni siquiera como eras antes de conocerla... Tu mirada ya no tiene ni vida**

**-Nunca he tenido una... Y sobre buscarla, no puedo... aunque mate con mis propias manos a Madara Uchiha; ella y yo no tenemos ni un futuro**

**-Sigo insistiendo; deberías de buscarla... y si ella se enamora de otro? Y si se casa?**

**-Eso nunca pasara**

**-Como puedes estar seguro**

**-Por que siempre estará pensando en mí... ella no podrá desear a nadie más si no soy yo**

**-Eso es estúpido... La alejas de ti, deseas que sea feliz, pero no quieres que este con otro?**

**-Ella siempre será mía**

**-No te confíes Gaara... te aseguro que alguien llegara y hará sanar la herida que le causaste**

**-Nadie hará que olvide de mi... eso te lo aseguro**

**-No te confíes Gaara... No te confíes**

**El pelirojo no le hizo caso, siguió revisando los papeles y esperando el informe que le pidió a Shino, en ese momento entraban el rubio y el pelinegro junto con su novia**

**-Gaara-sama... le llego varias invitaciones**

**-Tírala junto con el resto**

**-Como usted ordene...Gaara-sama-sin más se dio la vuelta y salió**

**-Dile a tu novia que cambie de tono-le decía sin levantar la vista**

**-Aunque se lo diga no te aseguro nada-le dijo Sasuke**

**-Sabes que ella aun no te perdona por lo de Ino y de Hinata**

**-Peor para ella...-levanto la vista para ver al pelinegro-Dile que se controle o también la hecho de la casa**

**-Yo le diré**

**-Bien... Ahora, dígame los informes...**

**-Ya no estoy segura Ino!-le decía Hinata a la rubia que le acomodaba el cabello**

**-No estás segura en casarte hoy o de tu vestido? Por que si es del vestido te mato ya que lo hice en menos de tres días!**

**-No es justo en casarme con Neji si amo a Gaara!**

**-Pero el perro de Gaara te tiro como un trapo viejo! Ni siquiera te ha venido a buscar!**

**-Y si él me alejo de su lado para protegerme?**

**-Protegerte de que?! Y si fuera así... No crees que tenias decrecho en saberlo?!**

**-Pero Gaara...**

**-Por Dios Hinata no lo justifiques! Por más que quisiera protegerte tenias derecho en decidir! Pero el fue egoísta y prefirió casarse y apartarte de su lado, Ni siquiera pensó en que tal vez estuvieras embarazada!**

**-Tienes razón... Es solo que...**

**-Se que aun lo amas; pero el bebe tiene derecho en crecer en una familia, tiene derecho en tener un padre. Y Neji te ha demostrado que te ama y que ama a ese bebe. No cualquiera acepta el hijo de otro**

**-Lo se... Por eso le he pedido tiempo para aceptarlo como hombre**

**-Estas mal; pero si él lo ha aceptado, eso habla bien de él- Ino la abrazo tiernamente-Espero que seas muy feliz en esta matrimonio... lo mereces**

**En ese momento pero en la sala en que se llevaría a cabo la boda, esta Neji hablando con Ten Ten**

**-Ten Ten... Por favor, no llores**

**-Como quieres que no llore! Si te vas a casar!**

**-Desde el principio sabias que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano**

**-Si lo sabia! Pero no estaba preparada aun!**

**-Ten Ten...**

**-Seguiremos con nuestra relación verdad?-le susurro la chica**

**-Ten Ten... no te humilles de esta forma**

**-Es que no entiendes que Te Amo! Hinata no te amara como lo hago yo!**

**-Ten Ten... ya hablamos de esto muchas veces; tengo que casarme con ella**

**-Por que está embarazada?! Y si yo te digiera que yo también lo estoy? Y como puedes estar seguro que ese bastardo es tuyo?!**

**-Basta Ten Ten! Te lo diré... que esta sea la última vez que hablas mal de mi hijo!**

**Sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta y se alejo de ella, la pelicastaña lloraba en silencio, creía que Neji había empezado amarla, le prometió no interrumpir la boda, solo esperaba que la invitación que le pidió de más le llegara pronto a las manos del dueño de Hinata**

**"Maldita sea Gaara de la Arena!" Ten Ten apretaba sus manos de desesperación "Por que no apareces y detienes la Boda!", se dio la vuelta y salió del salón para hacer una llamada**

**-Diga-dijo una voz en el otro lado de la línea**

**-Necesito halar con Gaara de la Arena-le dijo un poco alterada y voz algo baja**

**-Quien lo busca?-pregunto extrañado**

**-Solo dígale que una buena amiga!**

**-Lo siento pero... el nunca ha tenido amigas que solo hablan**

**-Eso no me importa... Digale que es sobre Hinata Hyûga!**

**-Hinata Hyû...-no termino la frase ya que otra voz hablo**

**-Habla Gaara de la Arena- dijo una voz seria, a pesar que solo era por teléfono Ten Ten sintió un aire helado en su espalda-Por que necesita hablar conmigo?**

**-Recibió la invitación?**

**-Invitación?**

**-Si**

**-Mire señorita... recibo millones de invitación de una semana como para que sepa de que esta hablando. Además dijo que se trataba de Hinata Hyûga, que tiene que ver eso con ella?**

**-Busque la invitación de color perla y un listón dorado... y sabrá lo que le digo, pero debe de darse prisa!- y colgó sin esperar respuesta**

**-Llego la novia!-grito una chica de cabello entre azulado y morado, era Konan**

**-Hey! Hey!- gritaba Gaara al ver que le colgaron el teléfono-Pero que mierda le pasa!**

**-Le paso algo a Hinata?-le pregunto Naruto**

**-No lo sé!- y tiro el teléfono haciendo que el aparato se rompiera en miles de pedazo-Ve y trame todas la invitación que tu novia tiro!**

**-Como?- dijo extrañado Sasuke**

**-Has lo que te digo!**

**-De acuerdo!-y salió corriendo, en menos de tres minutos entraba con un bote y le tiro las invitación en el escritorio del pelirojo**

**Gaara, buscaba la invitación que la chica le dijo, y la encontró, extrajo la tarjeta y empezó a leerla, en una fracción de segundo sus ojos se agrandaron llenas de miedo y sorpresa**

**-Vámonos!- grito saliendo casi corriendo de su despacho**

**Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto lo siguieron con sorpresa, ya que era la primera vez que miraban miedo en los ojos del pelirojo, llegaron al auto que sin esperarlos entro, el peliplateado subió para manejar, los otros dos junto con Gaara**

**-Date prisa y arranca!-le grito el chico a Kakashi**

**Sin preguntar nada arranco el auto y salió de la mansión dejando marcas de neumáticos al hacerlo**

**-A donde vamos con tanta prisa?-le pregunto el ojiazulado**

**-Al Salón de fiestas "Tsuki"**

**Kakashi manejo a toda prisa donde escucho decir Gaara**

**-Y por que la prisa?-Sasuke le miro algo preocupado**

**-...-no le respondió solo apretaba la invitación que tenía en su mano derecha**

**La ojiperlada entraba al salón con un sencillo vestido color perla que hacia juego con sus ojos, el cabello recogido con rosas blancas y perlas, una gargantilla con un diamante pequeño lucia en su cuello, zapatillas de tacón bajito color plata y en sus manos llevaba un ramillete de las mismas rosas del cabello**

**A su lado iba Ino con un traje de pantalón y camisa de color azul cielo, su cabello como siempre recogido con una coleta adornada de margaritas.**

**-Muy hermosa-escucho decir Ten Ten uno de los amigos de Neji-Ahora comprendo por que la prisa del casamiento**

**-Si... y por que Gaara de la Arena no la soltaba-decía otro**

**-Si yo hubiera sido yo nunca la soltaría**

**Empezaron a reír, comentarios como ese se escuchaba por toda la sala, todos lo presentes trabajaban para Madara Uchiha, por esa razón sabían que Hinata Hyûga fue la mujer del pelirojo, no solo festejaban por la unión de los chicos Hyûga, sino también por que le habían quitado a la primera chica que Gaara de la Arena tomaba en cuenta.**

**Madara miraba a la novia, sonriendo satisfactoriamente, si esa celebración era un triunfo**

**-Madara-sama**

**-Que sucede Deidara?**

**-Nos acaban de informar que Gaara de la Arena viene en camino**

**-Como puedes estar seguro?**

**-Por que recibió una invitación de la boda**

**-Y quien se la envió?**

**-Ten Ten**

**-Mmmm... Así que la chica no se pudo aguantar-dijo cínicamente-Has que tarde en llegar al salón y que no impida la boda**

**-Como usted ordene Madara-sama**

**Kakashi manejaba esquivando los demás coches, en un momento a otro le rodearon un grupo de motocicletas, de reojo se fijo que sacaban armas en sus chaquetas de cuero**

**-Nos atacan!-grito sacando también su arma**

**Sasuke y Naruto también, en una fracción de segundos una lluvia de balas empezó**

**Ino caminaba junto con Hinata para llegar al altar donde se encontraba Neji esperándola, la ojiperlada le había pedido ese favor, ya que no quería que su padre se enterara el motivo del casamiento, así que tuvo que aceptar la rubia a la petición de su amiga.**

**Al llegar donde se encontraba el chico, Ino hizo que tomara la mano de su amiga, para quedarse quieta al lado izquierda de la ojiperlada**

**-Hijos míos- decía un señor con traje color negro y cabello canoso, era el licenciado que los iba a casar-Estamos en este momento para unir a esta joven pareja en Matrimonio**

**"No me arrepentiré" se decía Hinata una y otra vez "No me arrepentiré"**

**"No te preocupes Hinata" Neji la miraba de reojo "Yo te cuidare a ti y a mi hijo"**

**-Mátenlos!-grito Gaara quitándole un arma a Sasuke-Y Kakashi no dejes de manejar!**

**Seguir disparando, el coche era de antibalas junto con los vidrios**

**-Maldita seas!-grito Sasuke-Son chicos de Madara**

**-Pero por que nos atacan?!-decía Naruto sin dejar de disparar**

**-Ustedes háganse cargo de esto!-dijo Gaara, se acerco junto a Kakashi y se sentó en el copiloto-Tu maneja!- le grito al peliplateado, empezó a disparar a los que le rodeaban en ese lado**

**-La unión de un hombre y una mujer, es aceptar en lo bueno, lo malo, en la salud, en la enfermedad. Apoyarse uno al otro en cualquier circunstancia, respetarse como individuos y con derechos...**

**Hinata escuchaba levemente lo que el licenciado le decía, su corazón latía muy rápido y se mordía su labio para impedir que saliera cualquier palabra**

**Neji sabía que no era fácil para la chica que se encontraba en su lado, de seguro se estaba arrepintiendo. Ya quería que el licenciado dijera las últimas palabras**

**-Hinata Hyûga, a acepta como esposo a Neji Hyûga?**

**Todos quedaron en silencio esperando la respuesta, Hinata miro a su primo, lenta y temblorosa abrió la boca**

**-S..Si- lo dijo débilmente**

**-Neji Hyûga acepta como esposa a Hinata Hyûga?**

**-Si- fue la respuesta sin vacilación y clara**

**"No te puedes casar Hinata" se decía Gaara mientras seguía disparando "No te puedes casar!"**

**Kakashi seguía esquivando los autos que estaban en su camino, los chicos de las motos parecían uno tras otro**

**-Mierda!-Grito Naruto-Cuando hijos de perras son?!**

**-Naruto cállate y sigue disparando!-le grito Sasuke**

**"No te puedes cara Hinata!"**

**-Con el poder que me concede la ley... Yo les declaro Marido y Mujer... Puede besar a la novia**

**Neji se acerco a Hinata, que ella se encontraba temblando y más blanca de lo habitual, poco a poco bajo su cabeza para darle un beso en los labio de la chica**

**-Mierda!-grito Kakashi cuando le dispararon en uno de los neumáticos**

**-No me importa que hagas pero tienes que llegar a ese salón!**

**-Les presento a Señor y la Señora Hyûga!- dijo el licenciado después que Neji terminara el beso**

**Todos aplaudieron, se le acercaron a felicitar a la feliz pareja, Hinata aun se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, su respiración era rápida igual que sus latidos, y poco a poco los abrió, todos los presentes le sonreían y decían palabras de alegría, ella con dificultad trago su propia saliva, "Dios! Que es lo que he hecho?!"**


	33. Chapter 33 Las Lagrimas de Gaara

Capitulo 34 "Las lagrimas de Gaara"

**_Hinata Hyûga y Neji Hyûga_**

**_Les hace la invitación a usted y a su apreciable familia_**

**_para asistir a la unión Matrimonial Civil_**

**_Que se llevara a cabo el día 30 de mayo_**

**_a las 18:00 hr en el salón Tsuki_**

**_Por favor, no faltes a nuestra unión_**

**_y juramento para nuestras vidas_**

**_Llenas de AMOR_**

**Gaara respiraba agitadamente mirando el reloj marcar 18:45, los malditos de la moto le dispararon a otro neumático, ahora se encontraban cerca de un lote baldío**

**-Estas bien Gaara?-le pregunto Kakashi**

**-No-le respondió bajando del coche**

**Naruto y Sasuke estaban tratando en cambiar o reparar los neumáticos, vieron que bajaba el pelirojo y empezó a caminar**

**-Por que salimos tan rápido?-pregunto el rubio al ver al peliplateado**

**-Por esta razón-le dijo entregando la invitación arrugada, el pelinegro y el ojiazulado al leerlo lo miraron y después a Gaara que se encontraba parado con la mirada perdida**

**-A de sentirse... no, no puedo imaginarme el dolor que ha de sentir en este momento-decía Sasuke**

**-Ya debió de terminar- Naruto miro su reloj**

**-Si-le apoyo Kakashi-Hinata se ha casado con Neji Hyûga y Gaara...**

**-Felicidades Neji!-Madara le daba un abrazo al chico-Espero que sea muy feliz en tu matrimonio!**

**-Gracias Jefe-le contesto**

**Hinata le dolía la cabeza y estaba cansada, apesar de todo, si se arrepentía de haberse casado con su primo, pero ya nada podía hacer, simplemente seguir adelante con lo que acaba de hacer**

**-Hinata estas bien?-Ino le puso su mano en la frente-No tienes fiebres**

**-Solo me siento cansada**

**Escuchaba a lo lejos la música, la plática y las risas. Siempre soñó que disfrutaría su boda al máximo, solo podía forzarse a reír y aguantar todo**

**-Hinata!-le grito Ino**

**-He!**

**-Chica, te he estado hablando y tu ida!**

**-Lo siento Ino, solo pensaba en...**

**-Gaara-termino ella decir**

**-...-la ojiperlada no dijo nada, por que su amiga tenía razón, desde que había pronunciado las palabras que era esposa de Neji, sus pensamientos eran solo para él**

**-Hinata... recuerda que te apoyo pase lo que pase**

**De pronto el salón quedo en completo silencio, una tensión envolvió a todos los presentes, Hinata e Ino fijaron la mirada donde todos miraban, cuál fue su sorpresa... en la entrada del salón entraban cuatro individuos bien conocidos para ella, la ojiperlada quedo blanca de la impresión y sus ojos se encontraron con un par de pupilas de hielo que ella cada segundo que pasaba los recordaba**

**-Como se atreve en llegar aquí!**

**-Eso es tener cojones o es idiota!**

**Neji se disponía a sacarlos del salón, pero Deidara y Sasori lo impidieron, Madara solo podía disfrutar ver en como se acercaba el recién llegado a la novia, los otros tres solo lo seguian**

**-Gaara...-dijo Hinata cuando el pelirojo estaba ya frente a ella**

**Gaara la miro de su cabeza a sus pies, observo su vestido de novia, el ramo que ella apretaba con fuerza para que de último sus ojos volvían mirar a los de ella**

**-Que demonios has venido!-gritaba Neji tratando de soltarse-Aléjate de mi esposa!**

**Gaara al escuchar esa última palabra, sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón**

**-Solo he venido a felicitar a la novia-su voz era fría y sin previo a viso abrazo a Hinata**

**Ella no se podía mover, hace mucho tiempo deseaba sentir su calor, ahora que lo sentía sabia que era prohibido, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos para impedir que las lagrimas salieran, escuchaba a Neji gritar e insultar.**

**-Te Amo Hinata Hyûga-decía Gaara con voz baja que solo ella podía escuchar-Te Amo**

**Sintió que su corazón paraba en un segundo para que después latiera deprisa, sus ojos ya no pudieron contenerse y las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir, las palabras que siempre deseo escuchar de él, ahora se los decía... pero demasiado tarde; ella ahora era una mujer casada y no podía corresponderle libremente**

**Así como la abrazo la libero, con la vista agachada se dio la vuelta para salir rápidamente del salón, Naruto le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana, para acompañar al resto y seguir a Gaara, Hinata con los ojos llorosos miro como se iba él sin mirarla nuevamente, pero ella estaba segura, que por una milésima de segundo vio en los ojos de hielo llorar...**

**Gaara salio del salón, respiraba con dificultad, tuvo que contenerse para no arrastrarla con él y llevársela lejos de ahí**

**-Gaara...-escucho la voz de Naruto**

**-Vámonos-subió al auto que Sasuke y el ojiazulado habían compuesto**

**Subieron los tres en silencio, no sabían que decir, ni tampoco como reaccionar, por que desde que conocían a Gaara era la primera vez que lo veían triste y se sorprendieron aun más cuando fluyeron sus lágrimas.**

**El pelirojo también estaba sorprendido, pero poco le importo que ellos lo vieran de esa manera, el dolor que sentía era demasiado grande como para aguantarse. "La perdí!" se decía en silencio "La he perdido para siempre!" cerró los ojos dejando que las lagrimas mancharan sus mejillas "Por que te has casado Hinata?" recostó su cabeza a la ventanilla "Por que lo has hecho?!"**

**Kakashi manejo lento, sin rumbo, por que sabía que él no deseaba regresar aun a su casa. Naruto y Sasuke querían darle palabras de apoyo, pero no sabían cómo, ni uno había sufrido la pérdida de su primer Amor, menos haberla perdido como le sucedió al pelirojo**

**-Maneja hacia al lago-dijo Gaara después horas en silencio**

**Kakashi manejo hacia donde él le indico, al llegar, el pelirojo bajo y camino hacia la orilla, los otros tres bajaron pero se quedaron cerca del auto, dejándole a solo**

**Se agacho para poder tocar el agua y ver el reflejo de la tarde, sus ojos no paraban de brotar lagrimas, por primera vez en su vida Gaara de la Arena lloraba de tristeza, dolor, impotencia y por la perdida de su ser más amado en su vida, el dolor que sentía era distinto en comparación del sucedo de su pasado, cuando había matado a su padre y sus hermanos lloraron por la perdida inevitable, él por más que deseaba acompañarlos en su dolor, las lagrimas no fluyeron, a pesar que se sentía triste**

**Ahora esas lagrimas que tanto deseo para poder compartirlo con sus hermanos, fluían sin cesar, una inmensa tristeza crecía en su corazón y un dolor que nunca creyó experimentar ni tampoco creía que existiera, por primera vez en su vida deseo no ser Gaara de la Arena y maldijo en sus pensamientos su vida, su destino, su apellido y su propia existencia**

**La obscuridad de la noche llego, la luna y las estrellas iluminaban el lago, los grillos empezaron a cantar y el viento se hizo helado, frío, como se sentía en ese momento, si decían que Gaara de la Arena no tenia sentimientos... estaban equivocados, si decían que no le importaban nada ni nadie... estaban equivocados, si decían que su corazón y mirada eran témpanos de hielo... se equivocaban; por que ahora el tenia el sentimiento de tristeza, en ese momento lo más importante que tuvo lo perdió, en ese momento su corazón y su mirada habían muerto**

**-Regresemos...-se levanto y se acerco a los tres**

**-A donde?-le pregunto el peliplateado**

**-...A casa-lo dijo cansado y subió al coche**

**Kakashi manejo rumbo a la mansión, y los vieron como Gaara cerraba los ojos para darle paso a un sueño profundo**

**-Es la primera vez que veo llorar a Gaara-decía Naruto mirándolo**

**-Y también la primera en verlo dormir-Sasuke suspiro-No creo que pueda supéralo**

**-Tambien pienso lo mismo-dijo Kakashi sin apartar la vista de la carretera-Creo que tendremos que llamar de nuevo a sus hermanos**

**-Pero si él no hubiera apartado a Hinata de su lado esto no pasaría!-el rubio apretó cerro sus manos en un puño**

**-Tal vez no pensó que ella se casaría en antes de lo previsto-el pelinegro saco su celular-Tendré que avisarle a Sakura sobre lo sucedido**

**-Mejor espera ha que lleguemos y díselo personalmente, no vaya ser que Gaara despierte**

**Efectivamente, Gaara dormía y soñaba en los días que vivió junto con Hinata; la mujer que amo, ama y amara...**

**-Ese bastardo como se atrevió en venir?!-Neji gritaba al día siguiente de la boda, se encontraba en la oficina de Madara**

**-Tranquilízate-le decía este sonriendo y recordando el dolor que vio en los ojos del pelirojo-Aunque quisiera hacer algo no puede**

**-Pero ese infeliz abrazo a Hinata!-miro molesto al Uchiha-Por que no me dejo partirle la cara!**

**-Por que si lo hacías él probablemente te hubiera matado**

**-Y lo intente! Ese hijo de perra no sabe quien soy!**

**-Tal vez... pero Gaara se encontraba molesto y lleno de dolor; si tú hubieras empezado una pelea, sin pestañar ni dudarlo de hubiera matado**

**-Ese maldito...**

**-Ese maldito es uno mata sin necesidad de usar mucha fuerza ni una arma-le decía tranquilamente-Quieres dejar a Hinata viuda y a tu hijo huérfano?**

**-...-Neji no dijo nada, no le gusto que le creyera capaz de matar a Gaara de la Arena, pero tampoco quería seguir discutiendo con el hombre que le había dado mucho más que su propio padre**

**-Y bien... a donde se irán en su luna de miel?**

**-Hinata no quiere**

**-Y porque no?**

**-...-no contesto**

**La verdad era que después de la fiesta ella se había encerrado en la habitación de Ino y solo dejo que esta entrara, por más que él la llamo para preguntarle que le sucedía, solo recibía respuesta de la rubia diciendo que solo necesitaba descansar; pero sabia perfectamente del porque ella estaba así, era causa del hijo de perra que había llegado a la boda y no solo conforme en llegar, había abrazado a la ojiperlada como si nada hubiera pasado!**

**Madara sabía todo eso, gracias a las cámaras que puso en el departamento solo que le gustaba ver el sufrimiento del chico Hyûga, quería que odiara más y más a Gaara de la Arena y su "esposa" haría eso, "Mucho más que eso" se decía**

**-Entonces... porque no te tomas la semana entera para que estés con tu adorada esposa?**

**-Me da la semana entera?**

**-Claro! Disfruta lo que es la vida de casados! Disfruta de tu mujer, ya que pronto serán padres y no tendrán tiempo para ustedes!**

**Después de media hora Neji se dirigía a su departamento, paro un momento para comprar un ramo de rosa, saco su celular y marco el número de su amigo**

**-Sasori!**

**-Hombre! Que dice el recién casado?!**

**-Ja, ja, ja... oye; puedes hacerme un favor?**

**-Dime!**

**-El jefe me dio una semana de vacaciones**

**-Pues felicidades y disfruta a lo máximo!**

**-Gracias... pero quería pedirte que cualquiera que me hable a la oficina o a ti le digas que estoy trabajando**

**-Y por qué?!**

**-Solo has de acuerdo y te compensare**

**-De acuerdo; como quieras**

**-Gracias y recuerda, sea quien sea dile que estoy trabajando de acuerdo?**

**-De acuerdo**

**-Gracias y... te debo una**

**-Me debes varias pero...**

**-Si, si. Gracia y adiós**

**-Sayonara!**

**Corto la comunicación y se encamino donde pensaba ir en ese momento, no se percato que dos hombres lo seguían sigilosamente**

**-Que Hinata se a casado?!-Sakura había tirado la bandeja que sostenía**

**-Si-le decía su novio mientras bebía un vaso de jugo-Y se caso con su primo**

**-Pero por que se caso con él?!**

**-Ni la más remota idea!- se agacho para recoger el desorden que hizo la pelirosa-Gaara no a dejado de beber desde que llegamos**

**-Pues bien merecido se lo tiene!**

**-Sakura!**

**-Es la verdad! Que sufra como lo ha hecho Hinata desde este momento!**

**-Basta Sakura!**

**-Por qué?! Gaara ni se molesto en buscarla cuando reporto a todos que no se casaría con la perra de Karin! Ahora quieres que me compadezca?!**

**-Gaara tuvo motivos...**

**-Motivos que no me has querido decir!**

**-Por que esta prohíbo!**

**-Sabes... a veces desearía que Gaara fuera otra persona y no el que es**

**-Yo también deseo eso en este momento-escucharon la pareja, y se fijaron que el pelirojo los miraba desde el umbral de la cocina**

**Su cabello despeinado, la camisa desabrochada y arrugada igual que sus pantalones, en su mano izquierda tenía una botella de Vodka vacía y la otra mano un vaso medio vacío**

**-Gaara!-dijo Sasuke levantándose-Porque has venido a la cocina?**

**-Se me han acabado las botellas del licor de mi despacho, salí a buscarlas al mini bar cuando escuche los gritos de Sakura**

**-He.. yo...-la pelirosa no sabía que decir**

**-Te perdonare esta ve si vas ahora mismo a comprar más botellas**

**-S..si**

**-No-el pelinegro miro a su jefe-No creo que debas beber más**

**-Quien te paga?-le pregunto molesto-Quien es el dueño de la casa?**

**-Eres tu, pero...**

**-Pero eso no te da derecho a opinar. Por lo tanto Sakura irá a comprar más y se acabo la discusión-se dio la vuelta o trato de dar la vuelta, se tambaleaba de lo borracho que se encontraba**

**-No puedo créelo-decía Sakura verlo en ese estado**

**-Lo mismo nos decimos nosotros-suspiro el pelinegro-Ayer por primera vez...- quedo en silencio**

**-Por primera vez que?**

**-Nada-saco su billetera y le entrego unos billetes a su novia-Ve a comprar lo que ha pedido**

**-Estas seguro? Crees que es buena idea?**

**-No lo se, pero mejor darle algo para que se desahogue antes que vaya y mate al esposo de Hinata**

**Ten Ten se encontraba en departamento que recién compro, miraba la ventana del tercer piso que se habituaba su vivienda cuando sonó el timbre, espero unos pocos minutos para abrir la puerta, sabia quien era, por eso abrió sin mirar o preguntar, del otro lado se encontraba el chico de ojosaperlados con un ramo de rosa sonriéndole**

**Ni uno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente el chico se acerco y la beso en sus labios, profundizo el beso introduciendo su lengua, ella le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, sin dejar de besar, caminaban para entrar al departamento y cerrar la puerta**

**En la esquina del pasillo, los dos quienes seguían a Neji observaban sin decir nada, le tomaron fotografías en el momento en que los dos amantes se demostraban su deseo incorregible**

**Mientras tanto adentro del departamento Neji tiraba el ramo en el piso para desnudar a Ten Ten, le lamia su cuello, mordisqueaba su hombro, acariciaba sus senos, llegaron al sofá, lento la hizo que se acostara mientras él se desmentía sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo femenino**

**Ten Ten observaba como su amante se desvestía rápidamente, su amor tenia un deseo sin fin, cada vez que sus cuerpos se rozaban no podían parar hasta que hicieran el amor como si fuera lo ultimo que harían en ese momento, cuando sintió su miembro entrar en ella, gimió de placer**

**Las embestidas eran rápidas, entraba y salían sin parar, lo rodeo con sus piernas y le rasguñaba su espalda, ella gritaba por los movimientos, gritaba del orgasmos que se avecinaba. Él disfrutaba oírla gritar, le encantaba sentir sus uñas clavar en su piel, sus piernas en su caderas para tener un mejor acceso en su intimidad, le gustaba sentirla por completo, sus gritos le avisaban que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmos, eso le fascinaba, porque sabía que él era la causa de ese placer**

**Al otro lado de la puerta los dos individuos que siguieron Neji, habían puesto aparatos para gravar cada palabra, gemido y ruido. No le sorprendieron en averiguar que Neji Hyûga era un bastardo de primera, un día después de su casamiento, prefirió ir a visitar a su amante que estar al lado de su esposa**

**-Esto le agradara por completo a nuestro jefe-dijo maliciosamente uno de ellos**

**-Tenlo por seguro**

**-Gaara! Gaara!-escuchaba el pelirojo llamarlo en lo más profundo de su sueño-Gaara! Despierta!**

**-...-sin decir nada lentamente abrió sus ojos**

**Se encontró con sus hermanos que tenían una mirada llena de preocupación**

**-Maldito Kakashi-dijo al percatarse que relámete eran sus hermanos y no un sueño**

**-Si no hubiera sido por él no nos hubiéramos enterado en el estado que te encuentras!-le decía su hermana tratando de quitarle la botella que el pelirojo abrazaba**

**-Lo que yo haga y deje de hacer no les importa-le contesto apretando fuertemente la botella para que ella no se la quitara**

**-Que ha sucedido Gaara?-le pregunto su hermano mayor recogiendo las botellas vacías que se encontraban tiradas en el despacho-Tu nunca bebes en esta manera**

**-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo-la voz del pelirojo era molesto porque al fin su hermana había logrado de quitarle la botella**

**-Gaara, tu no eres así-su hermana le acaricio su cabello rojizo-Que sucedió?**

**-...-Gaara la miro a los ojos, su hermana tenía una mirada llena de preocupación y también de ternura, "igual que ella" se dijo en silencio**

**Sin decir nada abraso a su hermana, acto que a ella y Kankuro le sorprendió, Temari correspondió el abrazo, después de unos segundos, Gaara empezó a llorar, pero esta vez no fue en silencio, sus lagrimas eran acompañados por gritos llenos de dolor, cada grito sus hermanos también se llenaron de lagrimas al sentir y escucharlo**

**-La he perdido!-gritaba Gaara-La he perdido!**

**Kankuro con sus ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas que empezaron a fluir, salio del despacho, era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado, la impotencia que sentía sin saber que hacer por él era demasiado grande, en el pasillo se encontró con Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto que también lloraban en silencio**

**-Que sucedió?!-les pregunto**

**Pero ni uno le contesto**

**-Quiero que me diga en este instante que es lo que ha sucedido!**

**Su hermana lloro en silencio, su hermano pequeño lo abrazaba como tratando de buscar una salvación en ella, como si fuera morir en cualquier momento, después de unos minutos en que Gaara lloro y grito, se quedo dormido en los brazos de Temari**

**Kankuro en entraba junto con Kakashi y los otros dos**

**-Que le ha sucedido a mi hermano pequeño para que este así?!-la voz de ella era temblorosa por el llanto y lleno de coraje**

**-Ellos no quieren decir nada-le contesto el mayor**

**-Y por que mierda no?!- miro a los tres-Les ordeno que me digan la razón!**

**-...-ellos quedaron en silencio**

**-Eso mismo me respondieron a mi- dejo Kankuro acercándose para sentarse al lado de sus hermanos-No te preocupes Temari, sea lo que sea, nosotros protegeremos a Gaara**

**Lo dijo acariciando el cabello del pelirojo que dormía plácidamente…**


	34. Chapter 34 Investigación

**Capitulo 35 "Investigación"**

**-Y por qué no estás con tu esposa?-le pregunto Ten Ten después de tres horas lleno de sexo**

**-Podemos no hablar de eso en este momento?-Neji estaba acostado en la cama abrazando a la pelicastaña que se encontraba encima de él**

**-Y porque no?-alzo su cabeza para mirarlo**

**-Porque mientras estemos los dos solos no quiero escuchar del tema; porque no lo olvidamos por solo este momento?**

**-Pues adivina qué?! Yo no puedo olvidarlo!-se levanto molesta**

**Desnuda se dirigió al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta fuerte, se miro al espejo, despeinada y con lo labio hinchados por los besos que se había dado con el chico. Amaba a Neji, pero ya no creía soportar ser nada más la amante, ella quería ser todo para él, quería ser la mujer que amara por el reto de su vida**

**Como podía seguir amando a Hinata después de haber hecho el amor a ella?! Como podía seguir amándola después de ver a Gaara abrazarla depuse de que se casara?! Como podía seguir amándola aun cuando ella se encontraba embarazada de un Yakuza?!**

**Porque estaba segura que el hijo que esperaba la ojiperlada era de Gaara de la Arena, pero por que el muy idiota no se la llevo con él después de llegar al salón?! Porque la dejo embarazada y que se casara con otro?! O no quería el bastardo que llevaba en sus entrañas o de verdad era de Neji?!... claro! Porque no se había dado cuenta antes!**

**Ten Ten sonrió satisfactoriamente al percatarse de ese detalle, disfrutaría ver como el Yakuza más temible se llevaría a Hinata del lado de Neji, así ella tendría una oportunidad más, la oportunidad de demostrarle que ella era más mujer que esa mustia de Hinata**

**Solo tenía que buscar pruebas para enviárselas a Gaara, la única forma de obtenerla era acercarse a ella, no le agradaba la idea, pero si con eso la ojiperlada se apartaría de su camino no tenía opción**

**Se metió a la ducha y bañarse, al día siguiente buscaría las pruebas, tenía que investigar a fondo**

**Ino le acariciaba los cabellos de su amiga, que no haya parado de llorar desde el momento que llegaron al departamento, había escuchado en la mañana decir a Neji que se iría a trabajar, por lo tanto hasta en la noche regresaría, no lo culpaba por irse a su trabajo**

**Después que Gaara abrazaba a la ojiperlada, ella había estado alterada, con ganas de llora, estaba segura que algo le había dicho, pero su amiga no le dijo absolutamente nada, solo lloraba en silencio, sin decir ni una palabra**

**La dejo dormir y salió de la habitación, se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle algo y comiera cuando se levantara, estaba haciendo un tradicional almuerzo japonés cuando sonó su celular, en la pantalla decía "Naruto-nii"**

**-Ni-san!-grito alegre al contestar**

**-Hey! Hermanita! Como estas?!**

**-Bien**

**-Oye... solo quería informarte que Kiba y Shino empezaran a vigilarte a ti y a Hinata**

**-Y por qué?-pregunto molesta**

**-Mira... no te lo puedo decir aun pero...**

**-Pero nada! Gaara debe de entender que Hinata está casada y no tiene derecho a ni uno de los dos!**

**-Ya lo se... pero yo estoy preocupado por ti, así que no hagas nada si los vez de acuerdo?**

**-Crees que no me puedo cuidar sola?**

**-No creo eso, se perfectamente que eres de armas tomar-decía con humor-Pero sabes perfectamente que Neji trabaja para Madara Uchiha y...**

**-Como?! Trabaja para ese desgraciado?!**

**-No lo sabías?**

**-Claro que no!**

**-Como es posible? Que les dijo Neji en que trabajaba?**

**-Solo que investigaba para una empresa de farmacéuticos**

**-Pero si estaba ayer en la boda!**

**-No puede ser! Ese hijo de perra estaba ahí y yo conviví con él!**

**-Lamento informártelo pero... fue así**

**-No lo puedo creer! Si esto se entera Hinata se alterara mucho y no es bueno para su estado!**

**-Como que no es bueno en su estado?-pregunto extrañado**

**Ino se tapo la boca al percatarse de lo que dijo, le había prometido a su amiga no decir nada y por poco lo iba a contar!**

**-Nada... es solo que se encuentra algo débil- mintió la rubia**

**-Mmmm...-le contesto su hermano-Bueno te dejo, y te repito, si vez a Kiba o a Shino no hagas nada de acuerdo**

**Antes que contestara cortó la comunicación, ella sabía que ya había sembrado la duda y conociéndolo bien, Naruto Uzumaki iba a empezar a investigar**

**-Dentro de cuatro meses la gran fortuna de los Hyûga estará en mis manos-Madara sostenía una copa llena de vino tinto**

**Se encontraba en su oficina, delante de él sus hombres de toda su confianza, Zabuza, Sasori, Deidara, incluyendo a sus dos hijos Konan y Nagato**

**Todos ellos trabajan para él, todos tenían un propósito, obtener el poder absoluto y hacer que Konoha sea el ejemplo para empezar crear un mundo perfecto, Konoha sería el semiento de ese gran sueño**

**-Madara-sama; solo tengo una duda-le decía Konan-Como piensa hacer que la chica Hyûga firma para que usted obtenga esa fortuna?**

**-No te preocupes hija mía-le contesto-con eso no habrá problema; ya que su esposo nos ayudara en eso**

**Todos querían saber en el cómo, pero se quedaron cayados por que sabían si preguntaba Uchiha se molestaría, y nadie tenía el valor suficiente como para hacerlo; Madara vio que sus subordinados tenía esa duda y les sonrió**

**-Por si no lo sabían Neji tiene dos debilidades, ambas tienes senos, piernas y son muy hermosas**

**-Lo dice por la señorita Ten Ten y su esposa?-le pregunto Zabuza**

**-Si... ellas serán el motivo para que ese chico estúpido haga lo que yo le pida-bebió un sorbo de su vino-Por eso necesito que busque a una persona en concreta**

**Todos miraban a su jefe que sacaba una foto y se los mostraba a ellos**

**-Este tipo fue desterrado de Konoha hace muchos años, igual que yo, deseamos que está sucia ciudad sea la mejor de todas, aunque muchos no opinan lo mismo- se levanto y se paro frente a ellos-Es uno de los ancianos de esta ciudad y sabe como controla todos e incluso conoce los altos mandatarios- se apoyo en su escritorio-Búsquenlo debajo de las piedras, en el cielo, mar y tierra, si pueden hasta el mismísimo infierno... su nombre es Danzó**

**Hinata abría poco a poco sus ojos aperlados, se sentía cansada, no quería levantarse, mejor dicho no quería despertarse, por que despierta recordaba las palabras que Gaara le susurro en su oído y tambien recordaba que ahora era una mujer casada. Se había prometido no arrepentirse, que trataría en amar a Neji porque se lo merecía, se juro olvidar a su único amor**

**Solo hizo faltar volver a ver esos ojos de hielo para comprender que había cometido el mayor error de su vida, y no solo fue su mirada, tambien fueron las lagrimas que logro visualizar en él antes que se alejara de ella**

**Puso una de sus manos en su vientres, cerró los ojos y deseo de todo corazón, que Gaara no se enterara de nada, porque si lo supiera él nunca de los nunca se lo perdonaría, por habérselo ocultado y tambien por haberle negado el derecho de saber la existencia de ese bebe**

**-No te preocupes cariño-acariciaba su vientre-Te prometo que crecerás dentro de una familia lleno de amor**

**-Sabias que eso es bueno?-escucho, alzo la vista y le sonrió a su amiga-Dicen mucho que hablar con tu bebe mientras aun esta en el vientre, ellos sienten el amor y la protección de la madre**

**-De verdad?**

**-Si...-sonriendo se acerco-Por lo tanto tambien debes de alimentarte**

**-Pero no tengo hambre!**

**-Aun que no quieras! Recuerda que ahora comes por dos-jalándola la saco de a habitación-Si te preocupa que Neji este, no lo hagas**

**-No está en casa?**

**-No... Salió temprano a la oficina**

**-...-apenada agacho la mirada, primer día de casados y ella llorando por otro hombre en vez de preocuparse por su esposo**

**-Hey! no te eches la culpa-la consoló Ino que con solo verla adivino sus pensamientos-Recuerda que su boda fue precipitado, y él como buen hombre casado fue a ganarse el sustento de su esposa y su futuro hijo**

**-Pero no es su hijo**

**-Lo es-la rubio hizo que la mirara a los ojos-Recuerda Hinata que ese bebe que esperas es de Neji**

**-Pero...**

**-Hinata-suspirando la sentó en una silla del comedor y ella se sentó en otra-Se que en este momento estas arrepentida... pero ya no se puede hacer nada, tienes que olvidarte de Gaara, sé que no será fácil, pero por el bien de tu matrimonio... debes olvidarlo**

**-...-con tristeza Hinata aparto la mirada de su amiga-Ino... alguna vez amaste tanto a una persona y lo has olvidado fácilmente?**

**Esa pregunta el agarro desprevenido, nervioso se levanto de la mesa y preparo los platillos para dárselos a la ojiperlada**

**-Has amado a alguien verdad... pero no lo has olvidado-dijo Hinata al ver el silencio de la rubia-Quien era?**

**-...-lentamente ella se dio la vuelta acomodando la comida frente a la ojiperlada, después de sentarse la miro diferente-Se llama Sai**

**-Sai?... me suena el nombre**

**-Es porque lo conociste el día en que Gaara te llevo a la exhibición y llego a la casa ese día en que...**

**-Así... ya me acuerdo-recordó un chico claro de color y cabello negro-Es él a quien amas?**

**-Si**

**-Y que paso? Porque no...**

**-Por que no sabe que estoy enamorada de él**

**-Y porque no?**

**-Nunca se lo dije**

**-Y por qué?**

**-Por que en ese momento, aun siendo joven se caso**

**-Ho!...-solo pudo decir Hinata mordiéndose su labio**

**-No te preocupes... ya es pasado**

**-Pero no lo has olvidado-no era pregunta, era una afirmación**

**-No... Por eso te digo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer... olvidarte de Gaara y ser feliz con Neji que te ha demostrado condicionalmente su amor**

**Hinata, no dijo más, empezó a comer, se sorprendió a darse cuenta que tenía hambre y comió todo lo que Ino le había preparado**

**Empezaba a caer la noche, el ojiperlado se encontraba cenando con Ten Ten, era algo sencillo, así lo había deseado él**

**-Mañana si te quedaras a cenar verdad?**

**-De acuerdo-le decía entre bocado-Pero recuerda que solo será por esta semana**

**-Ya lo sé-le contesto molesta-Neji...**

**-Mmmm...**

**-Puedo ir a visitar a Hinata?**

**-Cof, cof-El ojiperlado se atraganto por la pregunta de Ten Ten-Para que quieres verla?**

**-Somos amigas, recuerdas?**

**-Si pero...**

**-Pero qué?**

**-Ten Ten... Hinata es mi esposa y tu eres...**

**-Tu amante, ya lo sé. Pero antes de eso soy amiga de ella y me preocupa mucho su salud, con eso del embarazo y lo demás**

**-Déjame pensarlo**

**-Te prometo que no hare nada ni diré nada para que no se entere de nuestra relación**

**-No es eso Ten Ten**

**-Entonces que es?**

**-No quiero que te sientas menos, eres muy especial para mí y tambien muy importante**

**-No me siento así-le mintió-Se que para ti ella y yo estamos separadas pero al mismo nivel**

**-...-Neji se acerco a ella y la beso-No se pero... cada vez que estoy contigo... Olvido todo y de todos**

**"Pero no te olvidas de ella" dijo Ten Ten mentalmente, le sonrió y lo volvió a besar**

**Después de treinta minutos Neji salió del departamento de ella para irse a su "hogar", atreves de la ventana miraba como el hombre que amaba se alejaba, no aparto la mirada ni cuando ya no lo visualizaba**

**Suspirando se alejo de ahí, se sentó en uno de los pequeños sillones para buscar en una de las mesitas que había junto a ellos una pequeña agenda, fue directamente a la letra "I" para buscar un numero, ya encontrado lo marco**

**-Si-era una voz de hombre**

**-Tío! necesito de tus servicios-le contesto ella alegre**

**-Ten Ten! Mira que mi sobrina favorita solo me habla para pedirme favores-se escucho una leve risa**

**-No es verdad! Sabes que te quiero mucho!**

**-Si, si, si... solo cuando necesitas algo...-suspiro-Dime que necesitas ahora... Un coche? Pago de un viaje? o Necesitas espantar un chico?**

**-Ja, ja, ja... chistosito... Necesito que me investigues sobre una amiga mía**

**-Hooo! Ya entendí... tu rival de amor... Que necesitas saber?**

**-Lo que sucede es que tal parece que se caso engañando a su esposo... Le dijo que estaba embarazada de él**

**-Y es susodicho es alguien especial para ti?**

**-Eso lo dejamos para otro día**

**-Eso es una confirmación**

**-Tío!**

**-De acuerdo como tú quieras... Y dime... que deseas que haga si me entero que tuis sospechas son ciertas?**

**-Quiero que busque el padre del bastardo**

**-Y para qué? No sería mejor matar a la chica y ya está?**

**-No quiero esos métodos**

**-Ten Ten... Niña, sabes que nuestra familia no está muy contenta que digamos contigo-le informaba su tío-Les prometiste a tus padres que al cumplir tus 18 años estarías casada o te casarías con quien ellos eligieran**

**-Si lo se... y he encontrado al adecuado**

**-Pero es un hombre prohibido**

**-Prohibido pero no capado; eso es lo que dices para justificar tus aventuras**

**-Ja, ja, ja, ja-reía a gusto su tío-Y dice tu padre del porque eres mi preferida! Si eres igualita a mí!**

**-Bueno... Me ayudaras o no?**

**-Sabes que siempre cumplo tus caprichos... Y bien como se llama tu rival**

**-Hinata Hyûga**

**-Otra vez esa chica?**

**-Si ella misma**

**-Ten Ten... lo que averigüe de ella no te ayudo?**

**-Si... tanto que había estado a punto de renunciar, pero ahora ella es muy diferente**

**-Lo que investigue decía que era una hija ejemplar, si dice que el bebe es de su esposo eso debe de ser**

**-Tío... estas de mi parte o el de ella?**

**-Del tuyo... pero...**

**-Por favor tío... Hazlo que te pido**

**-Niña, niña... de acuerdo, pero te diré lo mismo que esa vez... En vez de la investigación no quieres que mejor la mate?**

**-No... Por ahora no**

**Tras colgar recordó que cuando era pequeña, se había enamorado de Neji, pero él a poco tiempo lo comprometieron con su prima, por a esa corta edad le había pedido a su mismo tío que averiguara quien era, después se lo volvió a pedir cuando cumplió los quince, para saber si no tenía nada oculto en su vida.**

**Pero a ver que efectivamente, era una hija ejemplar, que no tenía nada malo en ella y que era un ser humano maravillo, acepto su derrota, aceptaría el matrimonio que sus padres le impusieran**

**Pero Dios que tan maravilloso que le había dado una oportunidad, no la desaprovecharía ni por un segundo, Neji Hyûga será su esposo cueste lo que cueste, y si Gaara de la Arena no alejaba a Hinata de su lado, tendría que tomar medidas drásticas**

**Neji caminaba en la calle, sabía que estaba haciendo mal, ni Hinata ni Ten Ten se merecían eso, pero no podía alejar ni a una ni a la otra, por desgracias, amaba a ambas chicas y no quería perder a ninguna de ellas**

**De tras él, los dos individuos aun lo seguían sigilosamente, todo el día habían vigilado el departamento de su amanta para saber a qué hora iba a salir, su sorpresa fue que hasta en la noche se atrevió a salir**

**El ojiperlado llegaba al edificio cuando se encontró con uno de sus amigos en la puerta de la entrada**

**-Neji!-grito este emocionado al ve4rlo**

**-Lee? pero que te trae por aquí?**

**-Tu y Ten Ten me han dejado solo en la escuela-lo miraba triste-Saben que son mis únicos amigos!**

**-Ya, vamos! que no es para tanto!**

**-Como de que no?... Ya me estaba hartando en esperar, como no se qué numero de departamento tienes, tuve que esperarte!**

**-Mmm...-se acordó que su amigo no sabía nada que se había casado así que decidió llevárselo a otro lado-No quieres salir a cenar?**

**-Claro... me rugen las tripas!**

**-Ja, ja, ja... no cambias Lee!- guio a su amigo para llevarlo a un puesto de comida cerca de ahí**

**Los otros dos, se disponían seguir cuando se percataron que un auto negro empezó a seguir al par; no tuvieron más remedio que detener la investigación por ese día**

**Mientras tanto, los chicos llegaban al puesto, pidieron una barbacoa para los dos, hablaban alegremente de su pasado, sus años de escuela, y las travesuras que hicieron de chicos**

**-Y... Como va lo de Hinata?-pregunto Lee de repente**

**-He!...**

**-Como va sobre rescatar a Hinata?**

**Se le olvido! Lee solo se había enterado cuando ella estaba en cautiverio por parte de ese desgraciado de Gaara de la Arena, así que no le quedo de otra de decirle la verdad; claro, omitiendo sobre el embarazo de ella**

**-Te cásate con Hinata?!**

**-Si**

**-Y no me invitaste a la Boda?!**

**-Gome... es que fue rápido**

**-Aun siendo rápido soy tu mejor amigo!**

**-Gome, Lee**

**-Mmmm...-comía molesto e indignado**

**-Gome!-le decía, no quería que su amigo de la infancia se molestara con el**

**-Te perdonare, ya que esta es una oportunidad para mí!**

**-No entiendo**

**-Recuerdas que me preguntaste la otra vez?**

**-He!**

**-Me preguntaste que si he estado enamorado; yo te respondí que hace años que no la veía**

**-Ha!-dijo, fue el momento cuando recién se había enterado sobre la situación de Hinata-Si me acuerdo**

**-Te mentí... Desde que éramos pequeños la he amado en secreto, pero ella siempre me veía como un amigo**

**-Si la amas, lucha por ella-le sonrió a su amigo**

**-Por eso te digo que esta es mi oportunidad!**

**-Ahí es donde no comprendo!**

**-Estoy enamorado de Ten Ten**

**Al escucha eso, dejo de sonreír**

**-Estas enamorado de Ten Ten?**

**-Si**

**-Eso no me lo habías dicho nunca**

**-Por que ella te ha amado en secreto, pero como solo estabas comprometido por tus padres, me dije que un día tu te rebelarías y tal vez te fijarías en ella... Pero ahora que estas casado, ella no aceptara tu matrimonio y tal vez, por muy pequeña que sea, tengo una oportunidad**

**Neji lo vio en silencio, miro a su amigo feliz, a pesar que siempre tenía esa sonría en sus labios, por primera vez sus ojos demostraban confianza, un dolor en el pecho sintió a imaginarse que probablemente él apartaría a Ten Ten de su lado...**


	35. Chapter 35 El principio de la Tormenta

**Capitulo 36 "El Principio de la Tormenta"**

**Hinata se encontraba en la sala viendo la televisión, Ino había salido al súper para comprar los víveres, su mirada se encontraba en la pantalla pero sus pensamientos en otro lado, a pesar de todo, se alegraba que Neji se fuera a trabajar, no se creía capaz de verlo. Ni tampoco asimilaba que se encontraba casada con él**

**Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se cerraron y entro el mundo de los sueños, no escucho la puerta abrirse, ni cuando Neji se tambaleo para sostenerse en la pared, la vio acostada en el sofá, durmiendo. Se acerco despacio a ella y se arrodillo para ver su rostro, poco a poco agacho para posar sus labios con las de ella, fue cuando se despertó Hinata, por reflejo lo empujo gritando**

**-Neji!-dijo ella al ver quien era**

**-Mierda!-decía el tratando de sentarse**

**-Que estabas haciendo?!-le pregunto**

**-Un hombre no puede besar a su esposa?!-su tono era lleno de enojo**

**La ojiperlada se percato que estaba desalineado y que olía a alcohol**

**-Estas borracho?**

**-Y si lo estuviera que? Me dejar que te bese?**

**-No estabas trabajando?**

**-Puedes de dejar de responder con otra pregunta?**

**-Pero...**

**-Agh! mejor me voy a dormir! **

**Tambaleándose se levanto, ella no podía salir del asombro, nunca lo había visto beber más de dos sorbos de Sake, ahora que lo vei a entrar a la habitación o en pocas palabras trataba de entrar, confirmaba que efectivamente se encontraba borracho, cuando por fin logro entrar, ella lentamente se levanto, no supo porque, pero tenia una sensación que no le agradaba nada en ver a Neji así**

**Se abrí la puerta de la entrada dejando que una rubia llena de bolsas entrar, la ojiperlada prefirió olvidar esa sensación y ayudar a su amiga con la compra**

**-Pensé que estarías durmiendo-le decía la ojiazulada mientras acomodaba los víveres**

**-Y lo estaba pero Neji me despertó**

**-Ya regreso?-pregunto y se fijo en el reloj de la pared-Es muy tarde**

**-Llego...algo borracho**

**-Ha! eso lo explica**

**-Explica de que?**

**-Probablemente los chicos de la oficina siguieron festejando por su boda**

**-...-eso lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor; solo un poco-Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?**

**-He!... Y por que?**

**-No quiero compartir habitación con Neji**

**-Pero es tu esposo!**

**-Lo se pero... como se encuentra ahorita... nunca lo he visto así y la verdad es que no me da mucha seguridad que digamos**

**-Tarde o temprano tendrás que compartir habitación de nuevo, ahora son marido y mujer**

**-Y crees que no lo se? La verdad es que aun no siento ni lo veo como hombre**

**-Sabes... ahora me arrepiento d haberte aconsejado que te casaras con él**

**-No tienes la culpa... lo decidí por mi misma, aunque me hubieras dicho que lo hiciera o no, yo al final tomaría la decisión sin ayuda de nadie**

**-Pero...**

**-No te preocupes, afrontare la consecuencias de mis actos, así que no te culpes por mi estupidez-se levanto-Me iré a dormir**

**Entro en la habitación de invitados, se sentó en la orilla de la cama suspirando, tenia que esforzarse para ser una esposa, tenia que tomar el papel que le correspondía**

**Al día siguiente se levanto temprano para preparar el desayuno, a lo lejos escucho la duche en la habitación de Neji, acomodo todo en la mesa y sonrío al ver que todo estaba en orden, el ruido de la puerta al abrirse le aviso que el ojiperlado salía y sus pisadas que se dirigían a la cocina, al entrar sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al verla ahí y ver que tenia preparado**

**-Hinata!... No sabia que estuvieras despierta y menos que hiciste el desayuno!**

**-Bueno... ayer estuve pensando y creo que ya es momento en tomar enserio este matrimonio**

**Neji esta asombrado y feliz a la vez al escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios, sonriendo se acerco a ella y la abrazo, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, Hinata era la misma que él conocía, esa chica que hacia todo lo posible para que su relación no terminara, esa mujer que tenia en sus brazos era esa misma que desde los cinco años de edad se prometieron un amor incondicional, alegre bajo su cabeza para besarla, a pocos centímetros de tocar sus labios ella volteo su rostro y el beso quedo en su mejilla**

**-Bueno!-dijo ella soltándose de él-Píntate y desayuna o llegaras tarde al trabajo**

**-Al trabajo?-pregunto extrañado**

**-Si... Recuerda que no fuimos a la luna de miel por que tenias mucho trabajo que hacer**

**-Ha! si...-tomo los palillos para desayunar, se le había olvidado que no le dijo nada a ella al llegar a la casa, además no se acordaba como llego al departamento**

**-Y como estuvo la fiesta ayer?-le pregunto ella acompañándolo a desayunar**

**-Fiesta?**

**-Si... ayer llegaste tarde pero olías alcohol, me preocupe mucho pero Ino me dijo que lo más seguro era que tus amigos siguieron festejando la boda**

**-Ha! si, si... ya sabes como son los chicos, buscan cualquier motivo para beber-rió nerviosamente y se metió en su boca arroz para no decir estupideces**

**-Solo ten cuidado... no me gusta verte borracho-bebía un vaso de leche y su plato tenia mucha fruta**

**-Estas preocupada por mi?-le pregunta feliz**

**-Por su puesto... eres mi esposo y tengo que preocuparme**

**A pesar de lo que dijo, se sintió bien, pero su mirada no tenia ni un ápice de amor al pronunciarlo, era como si no le quedaba de otra, eso a Neji no le gusto nada, algo dentro de él empezó a cambiar, pero prefirió no pensar en eso, terminaron en desayunar en silencio, ella recogía los platos para lavarlos, el permaneció callado tratando en buscar algo para que ella volviera amarlo de nuevo**

**-Ya te vas?-le pregunto al verlo levantarse**

**-Si-le respondió frío**

**-Vendrás almorzar?**

**-...-no le respondió, la miro directamente a los ojos y se le ocurrió una idea-Vendré a buscarte en hora y media para salir a un lado**

**-Pero no tienes que ir al trabajo?**

**-No te preocupes, tomare la tarde de hoy, solo iré avisar mi ausencia de hoy-s acerco a ella y la beso en la frente**

**Tras cerrar la puerta principal, ya afuera, el ojiperlado se dirigió al departamento de Ten Ten para avisarle que ese día estaría con su esposa, sabia que lo entendería con tan solo avisarle por teléfono, pero tenia la necesidad de ir personalmente y verla por un momento**

**Paso junto a un puesto de revistas, ahí se encontraban los mismos del otro día, uno se quedo en ahí y el otro fue a seguir al chico como el día anterior**

**-Donde mierda están todas las botellas de licor?!-gritaba Gaara al entrar al comedor**

**-Están donde no las puedas encontrar-le respondió su hermana tranquilamente mientras desayunaba**

**-Y se puede saber desde cuando estas aquí?!-se acerco a ella molesto**

**-No te acuerdas?-le pregunto su hermano mayor entrando en ese momento**

**-Tú también estas aquí?!**

**-Realmente no sabes beber Sake-suspirando Kankuro se sentó para empezar a desayunar**

**-Díganme en este instante del porque están aquí?!**

**-Te lo diremos si tu me dices porque te estas convirtiendo en un alcohólico-Temari lo miro seria**

**-No me estoy convirtiendo en uno**

**-A no?-sin apartar la mira-Entonces por que estas buscando las botellas? Y no me digas que es para jugar o acomodarlas por que no me la voy a creer**

**-La otra semana es tu cumpleaños-el mayor cambio mejor de conversación al ver a sus hermanos en posición de matarse mutuamente-Tenemos que hacer la fiesta para la entrega del anillo de la Arena**

**-Es verdad!-Temari le sonrió-Así que nos quedaremos por más de una semana para los preparativos**

**-Y quienes llevaran los negocios?-les pregunto a ambos**

**-Sai... Shikamaru-respondieron al mismo tiempo los dos**

**-Temari... no deberías estar junto a tu marido? No crees que le estas dejando el trabajo que tu misma deberías de llevar?**

**-Para eso se caso conmigo... Para que me proteja cuando lo necesite**

**-Realmente a veces me pregunto que vio Nara en ti-le dijo Kankuro burlonamente**

**-Probablemente se volvió loco por en el lapso cuando fueron novio-contesto Gaara sentándose en la mesa**

**-Dejen de burlarse de él quieren! Es un gran hombre, el mejor y en ningún lugar encontrare uno mejor**

**-Si lo amas tanto para que le dejas que él haga todo el trabajo? pregunto el pelirojo agarrando el periódico**

**-Porque no quiero que se entere**

**-Pobre-decía Kankuro comiendo**

**Sakura entraba con una bandeja que traía el desayuno de Gaara, se lo acomodo todo y se disponía a retirarse cuando la detuvo**

**-Ve a la bodega y trae una botella de vino**

**-Si, Gaara-sama**

**-No!-dijeron sus hermanos**

**-Dejaras de beber en este momento!-grito molesta su hermana**

**-Es mi casa y hago lo que desee**

**-Pero aun eres menor de edad-le recordó el mayor-Por lo tanto, desde hoy tomare las decisiones hasta que cumplas los 18**

**-Sabes que no te queda el papel del hermano mayor?-pregunto burlonamente el pelirojo-De acuerdo, no beberé más-"frente a ustedes" termino decir en sus pensamientos y empezó a desayunar-Saldré un rato-miro a la pelirosada que no se había retirado-Dile a Kakashi, Naruto y a tu novio que preparen el coche**

**-Si-se dio la vuelta para buscar a los tres**

**-Y a donde vas?-le pregunto Temari**

**-Mande a Kiba y a Shino hacer un trabajo**

**-Y que clase de trabajo?-pregunto el mayor**

**-No se los diré**

**-Como tampoco nos digas el motivo de tu inicio a beber**

**No respondió, sus hermanos tenían sus problemas como para decirle los suyo, además la culpa en que Hinata se haya casado solo era de él y de nadie más**

**-Gaara-sama...-Volteo a ver y era Sakura que regresaba**

**-Que sucede?**

**-Kakashi y Sasuke están listos; pero Naruto salio hace una hora**

**-Y a donde se fue**

**-No lo se**

**Eso si era extraño, Naruto nunca salía sin avisarle a donde iba, era torpe, idiota y cabeza hueca, pero siempre seguía el reglamento. En donde se había metido?!**

**Ino limpiaba el departamento, mientras Hinata se preparaba para la salida con su esposo, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y fue abrir, su sorpresa lleno de alegría fue cuando un rubio ojiazulado le sonreía del otro lado**

**-Ni-san!-grito alegre y abrazándolo**

**-Hey! mocosa!-le devolvía el abrazo-Espero que no este interrumpiendo?**

**-Claro que no!**

**-Ino! quien toco la puerta?-preguntaba Hinata, al ver el visitante su rostro mostró lo feliz que estaba al verlo-Naruto!-e igual que la hermana lo abrazo-Que alegría de verte... pasa, no te quedes ahí parado!**

**-Lo siento por venir... es que de verdad, extrañaba a mi hermana que con hablar por teléfono no basta-le sonreía a la ojiperlada**

**La rubia dejo de sonreír lo que acaba de decir su hermano... "Dios!" se dijo ella al darse cuenta del por que estaba ahí él; fue por la platica del otro día! Llego para quitarse la duda! "Yo y mi gran bocota!"**

**Pero no pudo correr a su hermano por dos sencillas razones, tanto ella como Hinata se alegraban verlo ahí, su hermano siempre alegraba sus días con solo su presencia**

**-Tienes hambre?-le preguntaba Hinata**

**-Mmmm es solo que ya como ramen... pero... no puedo despreciar tu oferta**

**-Bien! Espera y te preparare algo-la ojiperlada se levanto y se dirijio a la cocina**

**Ino se sentó al lado de su hermano y con voz baja para que solo lo escuchara él le hablo**

**-Se puede saber que haces aquí?**

**-Vine de visita**

**-Si como no, ese cuento ni a Kakashi se lo creería! Dime el motivo de verdad? O te pateo en el trasero hasta que llegues junto con Gaara!**

**-De acuerdo! te lo diré pero antes... dime que es eso sobre el "estado" de Hinata?**

**-Sabia que era por eso!**

**-Dímelo**

**-No puedo!**

**-Y por que no!**

**-Te lo diré si me dices por que Gaara hecho a Hinata de esa forma**

**-No puedo**

**-Pues estamos iguales!**

**-Se puede saber que hace este hijo de perra en mi casa?!-los hermanos ni se habían dado cuenta en el momento en que Neji entro al departamento-Lo volveré a preguntar... Que hace este bastardo en mi casa?!**

**-Neji...-Ino se levanto rápido-Es mi hermano y me vino a visitar**

**-Si lo quieres ver hazlo lejos de aquí!**

**-Puede ser tu casa pero eso no te da derecho en hablar así a mi hermana!**

**-Y a ti que te importa-Neji se acerco apretando los puños-Deberías de estar acostumbrado... ya que solo ere un perro asesino**

**-No te permito que insultes a mi hermano!**

**-No te preocupes Ino, que me puedo defender solo-puso a su hermana detrás de él**

**-Por que tanto gritos-Hinata salía con una bandeja de te**

**-Dile a ese bastardo hijo de su puta madre de Gaara que Hinata es muy feliz como mi esposa!**

**-Naruto solo vino a ver a su hermana-dijo Hinata**

**-Pues que se vean fuera de aquí! Además ella tiene que avisar si puede o no entrar**

**-Yo lo deje entrar-le contesto a su primo**

**-...-No dijo nada solo se miraron los dos; así que aun tenia contacto con Gaara **

**"Ni creas que me pondrás el cuerno!" se dijo mentalmente. Miro a los hermanos que lo miraban, si Ino era el contacto, ni modos, Hinata tenia que aprender a vivir con él, así que tomo una decisión**

**-Sabes Ino... creo que ya es hora que dejes el departamento**

**-Como?!-grito Hinata tirando la bandeja**

**-Hinata y yo hace apenas tres días que estamos casados y creo que... tu entiendes verdad?-le dijo mirándola serio**

**Naruto tenía tantas ganas de partirle la cara pero tenia que controlarse, su hermana y Hinata estaba presente, no podía darse el lujo de perder el control y que conocieran ese lado de él**

**-Espera un momento Neji-Hinata se le acerco-Necesito a Ino!**

**-Para que? Para que te haga compañía? Si es así puede pedirle a Ten Ten que lo haga... ella si es tu verdadera amiga**

**-Sabes siempre tuve una duda en ti-Ino le miraba de una forma casi igual que la de su hermano-Pero veo que me cegaba o quería creerte por el bien de Hinata. Y sobre esa "amiga" como dice tú, ahora veo claro quien es en realidad**

**-Cállate!-le grito Neji**

**-Neji!-grito Hinata**

**-A mi hermana no la calla nadie!-Naruto le apuntaba con el arma-Hinata-le dijo sin bajar el arma-Me llevo de regreso a Ino y hermana...**

**-De acuerdo, me iré-y miro a Neji lleno de odio-Pero no me voy por que me hayas echado... me voy para no alterar a Hinata**

**-Tus cosas te las enviare-le decía el ojiperlado**

**Sin baja aun el arma, Naruto acompañado de su hermana, salieron la habitación, dejando solo a los primos.. Mejor dicho a los esposos, Hinata lloraba en silencio y Neji apretaba fuerte sus manos para controlar su ira**

**-Tiene prohibido las visitas si no es Ten Ten o cuando este presente**

**-No tienes derecho en decidir quien me visita o no**

**-Te equivocas-le contesto mirándola-Eres mi esposa, por eso me da derecho**

**-Eso no te da derecho y recibiré las visitas de ellos y de los demás**

**-Que no he dicho!-le grito-No te daré la oportunidad para que me engañes con él!**

**-De que diablos estas hablando!**

**-No te hagas que la que no sabe!**

**-Pues no entiendo!**

**-Pues mejor para ti-se para frente a ella a pocos centimetros-Por que no me gustan las mentiras-Se dio la vuelta y se alejo de ella para salir del departamento**

**-Neji... tú no eres así**

**-Pues vete a acostumbrando**

**Hinata se quedo para por unos minutos, era la primera vez que veía a Neji gritar, sus ojos mostraban enojo, molestia, coraje, su voz frío y cortante, era otra persona, nunca lo había visto enojado, lleno de odio; el modo en que le había hablado a la ultimo, tuvo miedo, sintió que en cualquier momento le iba a pegar, si... era miedo que sintió por primera vez, ni si quiera lo había experimentado con Gaara, era miedo hacia un hombre llamado... Neji Hyûga**

**-Ese maldito que se cree?!-Ino gritaba en el auto que conducía su hermano-Dios! Como es que no cargaba el arma en ese momento!**

**-Bien por ti!-le dijo Naruto-Entre todas las mujeres guardaespaldas eres la más temible cuando estas molesta!**

**-Ese infeliz bien que la hizo! Con su cara de inocente y "yo amo a Hinata"! Me logro engañar!**

**-Siempre hay una primera vez-decía su hermano apretando el volante-Solo por ustedes dos es que no mate a ese desgraciado**

**-Pues por mi parte no te hubieras contenido!**

**-Hinata no será para nada feliz!**

**-Ni uno de los dos!-grito ella**

**-Neji talvez si sea feliz así pero ella... me preocupa**

**Ino se percato de de nuevo dijo algo que no debía, gracias que su hermano estaba tan molesto como para no descifrar lo que ella acaba de decir**

**-No quiero regresar a la casa de Gaara**

**-Pues no tienes de otra**

**-Claro que si! Puedo ir con Tsunde-sama**

**-No creo que Ero-senin lo permita... ya vez que no perdió la oportunidad para enviar a Sakura con Gaara**

**-Tienes razón... Viejo pervertido, no se como lo puede soportar**

**-Por que es la única que lo puede controlar**

**-Mmmm...-solo dijo Ino**

**Que estupida había sido! Apoyar a ese doble cara de Neji Hyûga para que se casara con Hinata! Todos los hombres que decían amarla eran unos hijos de perra. El primero disque le mostraba amor condicional, para que después le restregara en la cara que solo era un simple juguete! Y el segundo se lo repitió, demostraba y además un caballero para que también demostrara que era todo un farsa**

**-Agh!**

**-Cálmate Ino!**

**-Que me calme! Quieres que me calme! Cuando fui yo la que alenté a Hinata que se casara con ese bastardo!**

**-No te culpes**

**-Por Dios! Por eso trabaja para Madara y odia tanto a Gaara! Los tres son unos hijos de su puta madre!**

**-Párale a tu carro quieres!**

**-De que carro hablas?! Yo estoy hablando de ese trío hijos de...**

**-Es un solo dicho! Lo que quiero decir es que te calmes... Estando así no ayudaras mucho y solo lograras en cansarte**

**-Es que...**

**-Se que no lo puedes creer... Pero hay que tener la cabeza fría y sacar a Hinata de ese matrimonio antes que ese imbecil haga algo a ella**

**-De que estas hablando?!**

**-Realmente crees que Neji se calmaría con solo irnos?**

**-No comprendo?**

**-Viste lo enojado que estaba?**

**-Si; era como si quisiera golpearnos...-quedo en silencio en unos segundos-Que no se atreva el hijo de puta!**

**-Veo que ya captaste... Probablemente ahora no dijo nada, pero no sabemos que frecuente le de ese ataque de violencia**

**-Maldito! Doble cara! Desgraciado! Mal nacido!**

**"Si te atreves de tocarle un solo cabello a Hinata, te juro que yo misma te matare!" apretó sus manos, no, nadie le quitaría a su familia otra vez, no quería perder un familiar más, por que Hinata era como una hermana para ella y no perdonaría a nadie si la hacían sufrir, a nadie!**


	36. Chapter 36 Primer Golpe

**Capitulo 37 "Primer Golpe"**

**Hinata trato de abrir la puerta para salir pero se percato que se encontraba cerrado, su corazón empezó a latir de desesperación, de miedo y de una sensación de huir de ahí, se sentó en el sofá juntando sus manos y tapándose los ojos. "Cálmate Hinata" se decía "Cálmate!" tal vez Neji solo se encontraba estresado por el trabajo, "Si, Neji nunca me haría nada"**

**-Tranquilízate-se dijo en voz alta-No es bueno para el bebe-puso sus manos en su vientre, se recostó en el sillón abrazándose para controlar los nervios**

**Por su bebe tenía que tranquilizarse, sus nervios solo eran producto de su imaginación, Neji siempre le había demostrado adoración hacia ella, él la amaba, solo se molesto de ver a Naruto por que entro en su departamento sin que estuviera enterado y probablemente en su trabajo no le dieron el día, ya que volvió a salir**

**En esa posición la ojiperlada se quedo dormida, pensando de los por que... Era una tonta por tener miedo a Neji.**

**Madara sonrió al ver el video que le llevo Sasori hace más o menos media hora, el contenido de ahí mostraba que su plan iba en buen camino, el chico Hyûga había perdido los estribos al ver a Naruto, sus ojos mostraban lo que pensó en ese instante... Gaara, sus imaginación llego al grado que su adorada esposa lo engañaba con el pelirojo, claro está que no era cierto, pero el odio que el ojiperlado le tenía era tan grande que hizo que dudara de Hinata**

**-Fascinante!-aplaudió, tomo el control remoto de la Dvd para volver a verlo-Nunca imagine que los cosecharía tan rápido**

**-Casi me da un infarto cuando vi a Naruto Uzumaki llegar, me estaba preparando para sacarlo de ahí cuando llego Neji**

**-Y el chico donde se fue?**

**-Donde siempre... con Ten Ten**

**-Por lo visto tambien fue ahí ayer verdad?**

**-Si... me llamo ayer para decir que cualquiera que llamara a la oficina dijera que estaba trabajando**

**-Neji... maldito bastardo!-grito feliz-No esperaste ni un día para irte con tu amante**

**-Yo tambien iría! Los videos que tengo de ellos cuando están teniendo sexo son los mejores que la porno que he comprado!**

**-Esa chica tambien es sorprendente-agarro su vaso de coñac y le dio un sorbo-Mira que ocultar su identidad!**

**-Eso tambien me sorprendió... Nunca imagine que fuera hija de ese narcotraficante**

**-Si... pero tampoco me da miedo**

**-Quiere decir que seguirá con el plan?**

**-Por supuesto... En vez de matar dos pájaros de un tiro, matare a tres-sonrió al sentir su victoria cerca-El mundo entero sabrá quien es Madara Uchiha**

**Tocaron la puerta de su oficina, se abrió la puerta y entrando la hija de este**

**-Que sucede Konan?-le pregunto**

**-Madara-sama, tiene que leer esto-le entrego un archivo**

**Uchiha tomo los papeles y empezó a leer, sus ojos que habían estado felices hace un momento ahora mostraban furia, paso los papeles uno tras otro sin darle crédito lo que leía**

**-Como mierda paso esto?!-grito y tirando los papeles-Exijo una respuesta!**

**-No lo sabemos-le decía la pelimorada**

**-Como mierda que no! Como demonios es que el hijo de perra de Gaara a abarcado la tercera parte de mis clientes!**

**-No...**

**-No sé cómo le vas hacer!-se levanto y se acerco a ella-Pero tienes que recuperarlos a como dé lugar**

**-Pero Madara-sama...**

**-No has escuchado lo que te he dicho Konan!**

**-Si, pero... Ellos dijeron que no quieren contradecir a Gaara de la Arena**

**-Le tiene miedo a ese niñato!**

**-Madara-sama...-Sasori le hablo calmadamente**

**-Mira niña-seguía mirando a su hija e ignorando al chico-Diles que si le tienen miedo a Gaara pues que se preparen, ya que desde mañana uno por uno morirán en mis manos**

**Konan, solo le hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina**

**-Esos hijos de su perra madre que se creen! Dejarme a mí! Al gran Madara Uchiha por ese mocoso!**

**-Seguro es que Gaara los haya amenazado... Desde que dejo a Hinata Hyûga sus contactos se ha extendido un 25% más**

**-Maldita seas!-suspiro para controlar su ira-Que lo disfrute mientras pueda... Ya falta poco para que la fortuna Hyûga sea mí por completo**

**Naruto llegaba a la mansión, tardo más de lo esperado, ya que primero se tenían que calmar tanto él como su hermana y buscar la una explicación del porque Ino regresaba otra vez, ambos decidieron no decirle nada a Gaara, el argumento de su hermana fue de que no tenía derecho de enterarse y la de Naruto porque sabía que si le contaba algo, lo más seguro era que iría a buscar al bastardo de Neji y lo mataría sin dudar**

**-Déjame a mi hablar con Gaara, de acuerdo?-le decía a su hermana**

**-Mejor... no quiero hablar con una rata como él-le respondió**

**Bajaron del auto, no habían dado ni cinco pasos cuando el pelirojo se acercaba a ellos**

**-Se puede saber del porque llegas a esta hora?-le pregunto al verlo**

**-He... Pues veras, yo...mmm...yo...**

**-Y que hace tu hermana contigo?-pregunto a ver a Ino a su lado-No estabas con Hinata?-la miro**

**-Hem...yo...**

**-Le dije que era hora de estar juntos de nuevo!-grito Naruto, no se le ocurría nada más que decir**

**Sabía que Gaara no le creería, pero por lo menos le daría tiempo en averiguar lo que su hermana le estaba ocultando**

**-...-Gaara miro a ambos hermanos, estaban nerviosos, algo les ocultaba, pero no pregunto más, después le sacaría toda la información al rubio-Ve a la cocina y ayuda a Sakura-le dijo a Ino**

**-Si... Gaara-sama-entro a la mansión dejándolos solos**

**-No sé que me ocultas-el pelirojo miro le miro a los ojos-Pero espero que no te tardes en explicármelo... no soy bueno con la paciencia**

**-Cuando tenga toda la información te aseguro que lo sabrás**

**-Eso espero... ahora ve a cambiarte que en 15 minutos saldremos**

**-Si**

**Entro a la casa, el pelirojo miro al cielo, como si ahí buscara la respuesta de todas sus preguntas, de seguro Madara ya sabría que le quito una parte de sus "compradores", habían muchas familias de narco traficaban droga, joyas, telas e incluso prostitución, a él no le importaba nada de eso, siempre y cuando ellos estuvieran dispuesto a cooperar cuando se los pedía, de lo contrario sus "negocios" se irían a la mierda**

**Por esa razón, fue fácil quitárselos, pero aun faltaban muchos más, a ese ritmo no podía avanzar, tenía que buscar la manera en terminar de lleno los negocios de ese desgraciado, y lo único que se le ocurría siempre era el mismo método... Matar a Madara Uchiha**

**Hinata sentía que se volvería loca de estar encerrada en el departamento, caminaba nerviosamente en la pequeña sala, la televisión, la radio ni la computadora la hacían distraerse del encierro que estaba, tenía tantas ganas de gritar en la ventana para pedir ayuda; resignada eso iba hacer cuando escucho el sonido de unas llaves para después se oyera abrir la puerta**

**Rápidamente fue al pasillo y ahí entraba Neji, alzo la mirada y la vio a ella parada, quedaron en silencio, poco a poco el cerro la puerta, sin decir nada camino y paso a su lado**

**-Se puede saber del porque me ha encerrado?-le pregunto ella**

**-Por tu propia seguridad**

**-Por mi seguridad? Estoy en peligro o hay un asesino en serie por ahí en las calles?!**

**-...-el ojiperlado se dio la vuelta y la miro-Tu eres tu propio peligro**

**-De que estás hablando?!**

**-No te hagas...-se le acerco-De seguro el rubiecito ese te dijo que Gaara te espera en algún hotel!**

**-Sabes... esa imaginación tuya es grandiosa! Porque no escribes un libro?**

**-No estoy imaginando nada! Óyeme bien, no dejare que veas ni seas la amante de Gaara de la Arena!**

**-No te reconozco Neji Hyûga... Iré a dar una vuelta, tal vez cuando regrese esa fantasía que has creado, se borre en tu cabeza!-se dio la vuelta para salir del departamento**

**A unos pasos en llegar a la puerta, Neji la tomo del brazo, le dio la vuelta y antes de darse cuenta, él le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que la hizo caer al piso, sangrando su labio, ella lo miro con los ojos abiertos y con la mano en su mejilla sonrojada, los ojos de su primo eran diferentes, las venas de sus ojos resaltaban y su mirada estaba llena de odio**

**-Y crees que yo me tragare el cuento que solo iras a dar una vuelta! De seguro ese mal nacido te está esperando! Pues bien! Que espere! Eres mi esposa y tu deber es estar conmigo!**

**Ella no se podía mover, el miedo se lo impedía, temblaba todo su cuerpo, el se agacho y la tomo del brazo, tacto que ella brinco del susto y miedo de que pudiera pegarle de nuevo. Pero el tomo ese movimiento como otra cosa**

**-Así que te da asco mi contacto!-apretó fuerte el brazo de ella-Solo porque en tu vientre llevas a mi hijo... porque te aseguro que te mostraría que entre ese perro de Gaara y yo somos diferentes!**

**No podía articular palabra alguna, Neji la jalo fuerte que grito de dolor, pero poco le importo, porque la llevo al cuarto de invitados, la tiro a la cama y se puso sobre ella; acto que ella sintió terror**

**-No!-grito ella, tratando de bajarlo**

**-Escucha Hinata!-le tomo las muñecas para que no le pegara-Te amo! No comprendes que me muero de celos al saber que ese estúpido solo quiere jugar contigo y tu vas y le sigues el juego!**

**-Estas loco Neji! Por favor no! Suéltame!**

**-No llores Hinata!-puso su frente a ella al verla llorar-No llores, no tendrás que seguir lo que Gaara te diga, tienes que despertar y ver que yo de verdad te Amo!**

**Seguía temblando, no entendía nada de lo que él le decía, lloraba de miedo, cerró los ojos cuando le beso la mejilla lastimada, su corazón latía muy deprisa y sentía que le faltaba el aire, sintió que le liberaba sus muñecas y que se levantaba, ahí... sobre la cama no se movió, escucho sus paso alejarse de ella**

**-Te quedaras aquí hasta que te calme, no quiero que te de otro ataque como el de ahorita-escucho decir, después el sonido de la puerta cerrarse**

**Abrí los ojos, se hizo un ovillo, temblando de frio por el miedo, empezó a llorar, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, tenía que ser un sueño, una pesadilla, eso tenía que ser, una horrible pesadilla. Esa persona no podía ser Neji, su primo quien siempre la protegió y amo de niña, no podía ser ese hombre cegado de odio, celos y locura**

**"Gaara" dijo ella en sus pensamiento, era a quien ella podía pensar en un momento así; "Gaara!" llorando cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar el temblor y su lagrimas, "Gaara!" junto con sus dulces recuerdos, entro al mundo de los sueños...**

**Gaara paró en seco y volteo a ver sobre sus hombros, no había nadie**

**-Que sucede?-le pregunto Sasuke al ver que se detuvo**

**-No, nada-frunció su entre cejas-No es nada**

**Seguí caminado, pero estaba seguro que la voz que escucho era de Hinata, "Gaara!" rápidamente volteo a ver y miro en varios lados, sintió una presión extraña en su pecho, era como... miedo?**

**-Que pasa?-Naruto pregunto al acercarse al pelinegro y a su jefe**

**-No lo sé-contesto Sasuke extrañado al ver a Gaara con cara de angustia**

**-Donde está Kakashi?-pregunto a ambos**

**-Fue al edificio Perla-respondió el rubio**

**-Entonces tú llama a Shino**

**-Yo-se señalo Naruto-Por qué?**

**-Haz lo que te digo!**

**-De acuerdo-saco su móvil y marco**

**-Diga-escucho cuando contestaron**

**-Espera-le dijo el rubio y le entrego el móvil a Gaara**

**-Donde esta ella en este momento?-pregunto sin más preámbulos**

**-En su departamento**

**-No ha salido?**

**-Para nada**

**-Es seguro**

**-Completamente**

**Colgó, sin escuchar más; "Estoy volviéndome loco" se dijo, le entrego el celular a Naruto y siguió su camino. Tal vez si tenía que dejar de beber, ya escuchaba la voz de ella por todas partes, tenía que concentrarse, si quería empezar a destruir por completo a Madara Uchiha, tenía que estar concentrado**

**-Que han sabido de los movimiento de Madara?**

**-Un grupo de sus hombres empezaron una búsqueda- respondió Sasuke siguiéndolo**

**-Y para qué es la búsqueda?**

**-No lo sabemos en concreto**

**-Pues busca mejor información**

**-Lo hare**

**-Y tenemos un soplón-dijo Naruto**

**El pelinegro y Gaara pararon en seco al escucharlo**

**-Un soplón?-pregunto el pelirojo-En que área?**

**-Es uno de confianza**

**-Que has dicho?!-Grito-Uno de los hombres de confianza?!**

**-Es una mujer de confianza**

**-Karin-dijo Sasuke**

**-Karin?-lo miro extrañado**

**-Efectivamente-ratifico el rubio-Cuando tú hiciste la fiesta para anunciar tu falso compromiso, uno de los chicos del sur me llamo para decir que ella hablaba mucho al celular, me extraño ya que los celulares solo tienen los números telefónicos de todos los encargados-prosigue diciendo-Hice que rastrearan las llamadas... y fue grande mi sorpresa al saber el número en que marcaba**

**-A quien llamaba?-pregunto Gaara, pero ya sabía quién era antes de que Naruto se lo dijera**

**-Madara Uchiha... Tal parece que se conocieron hace unos meses, se costaron y a ella siempre le ha gustado el dinero así que...**

**-Él le da sus caprichos y ella la información-termino decir el pelinegro**

**-Correcto**

**-La zorra de Karin he!-dijo Gaara pensativamente-Después de todo no deja de ser una puta; no debí de sacarla de esa casa de citas**

**-Las costumbres y las manías no se olvidan-dijo Sasuke**

**-Sasuke; ve y llévate a Sakura contigo-le miro-Denle a Karin una lección que nunca olvidara**

**-Si**

**-Huy!-decía Naruto-A Sakura le ha de dar un gusto partirle la cara**

**-Si, ya que Karin no sabe que tanto ella como tu hermana tambien son mis guardaespaldas-le sonrió Gaara**

**-Bravo! Bravo!-gritaba Madara aplaudiendo-Demonios Sasori, tendrás que conectar la red de las cámaras a mi computadora! Tu lo disfrutaste en vivo y yo tengo que esperar!**

**-Si quiero lo hago esta noche**

**-Por supuesto! Mientras más rápido mejor!**

**-Como usted desee**

**Seguía viendo el video que le llevo Sasori cuando sonó el intercomunicador**

**-Que sucede Deidara?**

**-Karin está en la tres**

**-De acuerdo- agarro el auricular y presiono el tres-Karin! Que sucede muñeca de porcelana? He estado esperando la invitación de tu boda y nada que me la has enviado!**

**-Tenemos problemas**

**-Ho! sabes... no me gusta nada ese tono y menos esa palabras**

**-Hoy en la mañana me acabo de enterar que mi celular estaba intervenido y..**

**-Y eso que me importa?**

**-Es que no lo entiendes?! Gaara ya se entero de lo nuestro!**

**-Eso que me importa a mi?**

**-Como?**

**-Lo que acabas de escuchar... que tiene que ver con migo?**

**-Soy tu mujer!**

**-Mi mujer?-se burlo-Si a mi esposa no la considero mi mujer... crees que una puta como tú lo seria?**

**-No te atrevas a dejarme con el problema Madara Uchiha!**

**-Y que si lo hago?**

**-Te arrepentirás!**

**-Mmmm... Si tienes razón... me arrepiento, pero me arrepiento de haber dejado que una puta como tu hiciera un simple trabajo-y colgó cuando escucho los gritos de la peliroja-Mujeres-suspiro-Creen que por que te has acostado con ellas ya estamos comprometidos con ellas**

**-Quiere que envié a Konan para que la elimine?**

**-No, déjalo. De seguro Gaara hará ese trabajo, quitara esa pequeña piedra en mi camino**

**Ten Ten se encontraba desnuda en la cama, acariciando el cabello de su amante que había llegado, temprano había ido a visitarle para cancelar la cita, molesta tuvo que aceptarlo, pero se sorprendió verlo llegar en la tarde, nada más abriendo la puerta, en la empezó a besar y arranco la ropa, desesperado le había roto todas sus prendas, sin objeción hicieron el amor salvajemente**

**Ni una de las veces se lo había hecho como esa vez, fue brusco, posesivo, hambriento y tuvo el mejor orgasmo de todos, pero lo malo era que mientras él la poseía cerró los ojos, se seguro se imagino que era Hinata quien se encontraba debajo de él, se mordió el labio, tenía que buscar la manera en que ella se alejara para siempre de Neji**

**Se levanto para ir a prepararle algo de comer, solo con una camisa preparaba el bocadillo cuando sonó el teléfono, fue a la sala y contesto**

**-Diga**

**-Ten Ten! Mi niña preciosa!**

**-Hola Tío!**

**-Adivina que niña!**

**-Me tienes el trabajo**

**-Algo mejor! Te tengo la dirección del padre de esa criatura**

**-Tienes la dirección de él?**

**-Si... Pero ve lo que es chico el mundo! No sabía que esa chica conociera a Gaara de la Arena!**

**-Es una larga historia**

**-Bueno, dime tu cuando nos vemos para que te de todo el archivo**

**-Mmmm esta semana estaré ocupada, seria la próxima; yo te llamo en donde nos veremos de acuerdo?**

**-Como desees mi niña!**

**-Y tío Iruka... Gracias!**

**-De nada**

**Ten Ten colgó, sonriendo**

**-No sabía que tuvieras contacto con tu tío?-le pregunto Neji abrazándola**

**-Ya te despertaste!-dijo alegre-Si, sigo en contacto con él... no hace mucho regreso de Londres**

**-Y sigue casado?**

**-No... La culpa es de él que no puede controlar su pene**

**-Pero aun así lo quieres**

**-Neji... Porque regresaste?-pregunto**

**-...-suspirando la soltó para poder sentarse en el sillón-Hinata le dio un ataque de depresión y tuve que controlarla**

**-Controlarla?**

**-Por cierto-dijo cambiando la conversación-Tienes carta blanca para ir a visitar a Hinata**

**-Y por que el cambio?**

**-Por que su amiga decidió regresar-contesto-Tal parece que extrañaba ese lugar**

**-Y la dejo sola? Pero qué clase de amiga es ella? Prefirió regresar a con ese matón?**

**-Si... es extraño verdad? Uno cree conocer a las personas; pero no es cierto... porque nunca las terminas de conocer**

**-Te preocupes-le sonrió sentándose sobre sus piernas-Hinata es como mi hermana... No la dejare sola, y menos en su estado**

**Buscaría el momento adecuado para que Gaara se la llevara, alejándola para siempre de Neji. Entonces él se tendría que dar cuenta que la única que lo amaba de verdad es ella y no Hinata. Si... su plan se pondría en marcha desde el momento que le dijera a Gaara de la Arena que Hinata Hyûga estaba esperando un hijo de él**


	37. Chapter 37 Hospital

**Capitulo 38 "Hospital"**

**-Kiba y Shino han estado fuera por casi semana-decía Naruto desayunando una mañana-Lo que me sorprende más es que Gaara no quiere contactar con ellos hasta que termine la semana**

**-No quiere ilusionarse por nada-le contesto Sasuke leyendo el periódico**

**-Pero aun así debería contactar con ellos!**

**-Gritando así pareces una chica con hormonas-le dijo tranquilamente**

**-Deja de decir estupideces! Necesito saber como esta Hinata!**

**-Y por que tanta preocupación?-le pregunto dejando de leer**

**-He!**

**-Desde que Ino regreso a la Mansión no nos has dicho el motivo exacto del porque ella dejo a Hinata**

**"Mierda!... Yo y mi gran bocota!" se regaño en su mente, la verdad era que Ino también guardaba un secreto que no quería compartir con él, antes de hablar con Gaara quería esa información, presentía que era de suma importancia, era información que probablemente ayudaría a su jefe para rescatar a la ojiperlada**

**-Por tu silencio deduzco que no fue en buenos términos**

**-...**

**-Te recomiendo que ya le digas a Gaara lo que sabes porque te a seguro que la paciencia no es su fuerte**

**-Tengo aun muchas cosas que hacer antes de decirle lo que sospecho**

**-Mañana vendrán Kiba y Shino... te lo estoy diciendo por si estas esperando su llegada, yo me retira tengo que ir donde Gaara pidió que fuera.**

**Salio del comedor dejando a Naruto con sus pensamientos…**

**Hinata llevaba casi cinco días encerrada en esa habitación, Neji solo entraba para darle sus comidas, desde ese día que le dio la bofetada, ella se mantenía alejada por miedo que lo hiciera de nuevo, le daba gracias a Dios que Ino se hubiera ido de ahí, no quería que se preocupara, era mejor así, toda culpa y responsabilidad de lo que estaba pasando era de ella y solamente de ella.**

**-No te preocupes-se toco el vientre-Yo te protegeré cueste lo que cueste**

**A pesar que se encontraba ahí, tenia que aceptar que Neji había cambiado por completo, y la causa de ese cambio había sido ella, suspirando se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos para recordar esos días que ella creyó alcanzar la felicidad**

**-Gaara-dijo en susurro**

**Con los ojos cerrados escucho que se abría la puerta, su corazón dejo de latir para que empezara a un ritmo incontrolable, sabia quien era, no tenia necesidad de verlo, ya que en esos cinco días solo con su presencia el miedo se apoderaba de ella**

**-Hinata-escucho la voz llamarla, pero se hizo la dormida-Hinata**

**No se movió, a pesar que sintió su mano en su frente y jugar con sus cabellos, no abrió los ojos y trato de respirar tranquilamente para que no se diera cuenta, los labios de él posaron en su hombro para darle un beso, si ese día no hubiera pasado ella tomaría ese gesto como signo de cariño, pero ahora, ese gesto era como un símbolo de disculpa, ella no podía perdonarlo, solo fue una bofetada, pero le demostró su verdadero ser, no podía confiar en él, nunca podría perdonarlo**

**-Te amo-le susurro en su oído, un escalofrío le recorrió en su espalda, el tono de su voz era neutral, lleno de dolor**

**Sintió que se alejaba de ella, para que el sonido de la puerta cerrarse le indicara que podía abrir sus ojos aperlados, una lagrima recorrió en su mejilla, tenia que buscar la manera de salir de ese matrimonio, pero nada se lo ocurría, nada; solo podía rogarle a Dios que Neji dejara de pensar y sentir esos celos sin razón**

**Se sentaba en la cama cuando derepente se abrió la puerta dejando pasar a su "esposo", en sus manos sostenía ropa de ella**

**-Me alegro que ya despertaras-le dijo acercándose-Vístete, iremos a cenar fuera**

**-D.. De acuerdo-le contesto, aceptando la ropa que le dio, quedando parado en el umbral-Pu... puedes salir para que me pueda cambiar**

**-Y por que tendría que salir cuando mi esposa se cambie de ropa?**

**-Por favor**

**-Dejaste que Gaara de la Arena te viera desnuda... Pero yo que soy tu esposo me pides que me salga cuando te vas a cambiar?**

**-Neji... Por favor!**

**-Bien.. Lo are, no quiero que te alteres-abrió la puerta y salio, dejándola sola**

**Se quito la ropa para vestir la que él le llevo, no tardo ni diez minutos, cuando salio de la habitación, al lado de la puerta se encontraba su primo esperándola, sin decir nada, le tomo su mano y salieron del departamento**

**A fuera del edificio se encontraban Shino y Kiba**

**-Agh!.. No puedo creer que aun Hinata no sale del departamento!-gritaba Kiba, en su mano tenia una bebida energética**

**-Puede ser que este ocupada en su casa**

**-Pero debería de salir!-contesto alterado-Mientras ella es ama de casa ese imbecil de Neji le pone los cuernos con esa "amiga"**

**-Aun no estamos seguro de eso**

**-Por Dios Shino! Que crees que son esos gemidos y ruidos que grabamos en el departamento de es chica? Crees que estaban jugando dama chinas o ajedrez?**

**-No seas sarcástico**

**-No lo soy simplemente...-quedo callado derepente-Mira! Neji esta saliendo junto con Hinata!**

**Los dos salían en ese momento sin percatarse que los observaban, la ojiperlada tenia la mirada agachada, mientras que Neji le sostenía su mano guiándola el camino, caminaron en silencio, después de unos minutos el ojiperlado fue el que lo rompió**

**-Mañana vendrá Ten Ten para que te haga compañía-le decía caminando-Si quieres salir hazlo con ella pero no puedes sola**

**-...**

**Ella no le respondió a todas las exigencias que le puso, tenia el presentimiento que si le contestaba probablemente reaccionaria como esa vez, era sorprendente, toda su vida siempre se sintió a gusto estando a su lado, ahora solo tenia miedo por lo que decía o tal vez podría hacer; llegaron a un pequeño restaurante de comida occidental, se sentaron en una mesa para dos**

**Neji fue el que pidió la comida para ambos, ella mantenía la mirada baja, con nerviosismo bebía la copa de agua que se encontraba sobre la mesa**

**-La próxima semana tienes un chequeo medico-le decía su primo-Yo te acompañare**

**-...-ella seguía sin responderle**

**El ojiperlado la miro de tenidamente, le molestaba que no le respondiera, la mirada de su esposa era como si estuviera forzada en estar ahí sentada, el estado que se encontraba ella era culpa de ese estupido de Gaara de la Arena, si no hubiera llegado a su boda, ellos ahorita estuvieran disfrutando de su matrimonio sin ningún problema**

**-Puedes quitar esa cara que tiene?!**

**-He!**

**-Parece como si estuvieras obligada en estar aquí-le miro serio-Deberías de estar feliz**

**-...-tragando saliva le contesto-Como quieres que este feliz si durante cinco días no he salido. Debería de estar agradecida de que me hayas sacado como un perro?**

**-Entiende que si te dejo salir sola ese perro de Gaara puede aprovecharse de ti!**

**-Y tu no entiendes que él nunca haría nada de eso!**

**-Por Dios Hinata!-le grito fuerte importándole muy poco en donde se encontraban-Deja de ser ingenua por una vez en tu vida!**

**-No soy ingenua... Hace mucho que lo deje de ser**

**-A si? Fue el día en que te convertiste en su amante?!**

**-Neji... deja de decir estupideces... Estamos en...**

**-Me importa muy poco en donde estamos!**

**Afuera del restaurante, Shino y Kiba observaban a la pareja, no les gustaba mucho ver el gesto de cada uno y menos ver en como el resto del restaurante los miraba con preocupación**

**-No me esta dando buena espina-decía Kiba observando a la ojiperlada**

**-Ni a mi-contesto Shino-Creo que deberíamos entrar**

**-Buena idea**

**Se preparaban para entra cuando vieron que la ojiperlada se levantaba y salía del restaurante, de tras de ella la seguía su primo**

**-Donde crees que estas yendo?!-le pregunto amarrándole el brazo**

**-A casa**

**-A casa? Realmente no pierdes en tiempo verdad?!**

**-Deja de pensar estupideces!-le grito ella tratando de soltarse-NO he visto a Gaara desde ese día!**

**-Y crees que yo me tragare ese cuento!**

**-Por el amor de Dios Neji! Deja de tener esos celos estupidos!**

**-Que no los tenga dices? Como quieres que no los tenga si no me dejas amarte?!**

**-Neji... me estas lastimando-le dijo al sentir fuerte presión en su brazo, tanto que temía que se lo rompiera**

**-Que te estoy lastimando! Y las heridas que tu me has hecho que?! Dime Hinata que crees tu?!**

**-Basta Neji!**

**Eso ya era el colmo, Shino y Kiba se acercaron corriendo para ayudarla y alejarla del mal nacido de Neji, cuando ella se desmayo en los brazos de él**

**-Hinata!-gritaba Neji-Hinata!**

**-Quítate-le dijo Shino al acercarse, le busco el pulso y se dio cuenta que estaba débil-Hay que llevarla al hospital**

**-Vamos el coche esta cerca-Kiba iba a cargarla pero el ojiperlado se lo impidió**

**-Es mi esposa-les recordó algo molesto al verlos ahí-Yo la llevare**

**Detuvo un taxi para llevarla al hospital**

**-Yo los seguiré-decidió Kiba-Tu llama a Gaara e infórmale lo sucedido**

**-De acuerdo-saco su teléfono celular mientras que Kiba subía al coche para seguir a la pareja**

**-Ha llamado Sasuke?-pregunto el pelirojo revisando unos papeles**

**-No, aun no-le contesto Kakashi que también revisaba algunos**

**-Para que has enviado a Sasuke al sur?-le pregunto Kankuro a su hermano**

**-A que deshaga de la basura-le contesto sin apartar la vista de su trabajo**

**-Y por que se llevo a Sakura?-su hermana le entrego un sobre cuando se lo pregunto**

**-Por que tantas preguntas sobre eso?-el pelirojo acepto el sobre y miro a sus hermanos**

**-Por que no es muy común que envíes a esa pareja para hacer un trabajo-le contesto el mayor**

**-Pues dejen de husmear-extrajo el contenido del sobre y lo leyó-Que porquería es esto?!**

**-Es la invitación de tu fiesta!-le contesto su hermana**

**-Realmente harán esa fiesta?-le pregunto**

**-Por supuesto que si... No todos los días cumplen 18 años-Temari le contesto sentándose al lado de su hermano mayor**

**-Si no tienes nada que hacer, ve i regresa al lado de tu esposo-le decía Kankuro**

**Los dos mayor empezaron a discutir como siempre, Gaara trataba de aguantar su platica, ya que no siempre los veía, pero a veces deseaba ser hijo único y no soportarlos, eso pensaba cuando el celular de Kakashi sonó en ese momento**

**-Diga-contesto, a los poco segundos miro a Gaara-Espera... Es para ti**

**-Quien es?-dijo entre dientes soportando la discusión de sus hermanos**

**-Shino**

**Sin pensar dos veces le quito rápido el teléfono**

**-Habla!**

**-Hinata se desmayo mientras discutía con Neji y se desmayo... ahora se dirigen al Hospital de Konoha, Kiba los esta siguiendo**

**-Vamos para haya!-colgó y miro al peliplateado**

**-Ahora preparo el coche-le dijo antes que el hablara**

**-Vas a salir?... A donde?-le pregunto su hermana**

**-No te importa-le contesto saliendo del despacho, al salir de la mansión el peliplateado y Naruto se encontraban ya en el auto-Vamos al Hospital de Konoha**

**Sin preguntar más, Kakashi arranco el coche dirigiéndose al lugar nombrado, el trayecto se realizo en completo silencio, tardaron 20 minutos en llegar, cuando entro al hospital Shino lo esperaba en la sala de espera**

**-Donde esta Hinata?!-pregunto al verlo**

**-En una habitación privada-le contesto mientras caminaban**

**-Que diablos paso exactamente?!-le pregunto alterado**

**-Ellos se encontraban en un restaurante, pero Kiba y yo no entramos, lo observamos desde afuera-le decía mientras subían al ascensor-Parecían que discutían, Hinata salio y Neji detrás de ella, seguían discutiendo, cuando Kiba y yo íbamos donde se encontraban, ella se desmayo**

**-Sabes que por que discutían?**

**-Si-en ese llegaron al piso-Te lo diré todo cuando lleguemos a la mansión**

**Salieron del ascensor y ahí vieron a Kiba que se encontraba sentado, al verlos llegar, se levanto rápido**

**-Como esta?-el pelirojo le pregunto al llegar a su lado**

**-No lo se aun-le contesto apenado-El doctor aun esta chocándola**

**-Que mierda hace aquí Gaara de la Arena!-escucharon el grupo y vieron que Neji se le acercaba con odio en sus ojos-Que estas haciendo aquí?!**

**-Eso a ti no te importa-le contesto frío**

**-Si vienes a ver a Hinata te recuerdo ella es mi mujer-su tono era lleno ira**

**-...-el pelirojo no le contesto, le dolió sus palabras pero no se lo mostraría**

**-Parientes de Hinata Hyûga?-pregunto un señor saliendo de un cuarto**

**-Soy su esposo-dijo Neji al verlo-Como esta ella?**

**Gaara se mordió la lengua para impedir partirle la cara a ese imbecil y borrarle ese rostro de superioridad que tenia**

**-Ella esta bien-contestaba el doctor-Fue un desmayo, le recomiendo que coma mucha fruta y que no se altere demasiado**

**-No se preocupe lo haré**

**-Las vitaminas es muy importante para ella y para el bebe**

**Al escuchar eso Gaara empezó a latir muy de prisa el corazón, su respiraciones se hizo muy agitada y todo lo que miraba deba vueltas**

**-Be...bebe?-pregunto**

**-Si-el doctor lo miro-Hinata Hyûga esta embarazada**

**Todos miraban con sorpresa al doctor, Gaara no podía hablar y miro a Neji que se encontraba de espalda**

**-No se preocupe doctor-le contesto-Yo cuidare de mi esposa y de mi hijo**

**Hinata abría sus ojos lentamente, se dio cuenta que estaba en el hospital, solo recordaba que estaba discutiendo con Neji de ahí todo se volvió obscuro, cerro los ojos, le dolía la cabeza**

**-Veo que ya despertaste-abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Neji**

**-...-no contesto solo trago su propia saliva, tenia seca su boca**

**-Quieres agua?**

**-Si**

**El ojiperlado se acerco a una mesita para rellenar un vaso y acercárselo a ella**

**-Te ayudare-le dijo sentándose a su lado**

**Le ayudo para que bebiera el agua, después de tomar volvió a recostarse en la cama**

**-Dice el doctor que no debes de alterarte mucho y que la próxima semana es tu revisión general**

**-Mmmm...**

**-Hinata... Te amo... Por que no empezamos de nuevo?**

**-Y crees que cambiaran las cosas? Dejaras de tener esos celos absurdos?**

**-No son celos absurdos-le contesto molesto**

**-Si lo son... cuando entenderás que no...**

**-No me digas que no lo has visto cuando ese infeliz hace un momento estaba en el hospital!**

**-De que estas hablando?**

**-Gaara de la Arena estaba aquí hace un momento**

**Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, "Gaara!" dijo ella mentalmente, su corazón se lleno de felicidad al saber que había estado ahí, cerro los ojos y sonrío feliz. Neji se dio cuenta de ello, esa sonrisa que anhelaba tanto, ahora ella la mostraba con solo escuchar al nombre del causante de su desgracias! Era imperdonable, si la única manera en que ella regresaría a la normalidad era matando a ese infeliz, con gusto lo haría, solo tenia que buscar la manera en hacerlo**

**Se levanto de la cama para acercarse a la ventana, tenia que controlarse, tenia que controlarse para que no se alterara de nuevo, era por el bien de su hijo... Por que era su hijo, aunque no lo engendro, el bebe que esperaba Hinata era de ella, sonrío al recordar la cara que había puesto el pelirojo**

**Hace unos pocos minutos...**

_**-Hinata esta embarazada?-había preguntado el pelirojo**_

_**-...-Neji no contesto ni lo volteo a ver**_

_**-Contesta!-le grito**_

_**-Eso no te incumbe**_

_**-Que no me incumbe?!-hizo que se diera la vuelta-Dices que no me incumbe cuando Hinata esta esperando un hijo mío!**_

_**-Ese bebe es mío-le contesto tranquilamente**_

_**-No te creo!**_

_**-Si no me crees no me importa-le sonrío-Tu que crees que estábamos haciendo desde el día en que regreso a mi lado?**_

_**Gaara lo miro, en un segundo se disponía en darle un puñetazo, pero sus hombres le impidieron que lo hiciera**_

_**-Suéltenme!**_

_**-Gaara contrólate-le decía el rubio**_

_**-Cállense y déjenme en matar a ese hijo puta!**_

_**-Por que estas molesto?-le pregunto Neji-Estas molesto por que Hinata se haya acostado conmigo y que ahora seremos padres?**_

_**-Eso es imposible! Nunca te creeré!**_

_**-No me importa... la fechas no mienten, Hinata esta embrazada de tres semanas-El pelirojo dejo de forcejear-Sacas tus cuentas, es bebe es mío**_

**Ahora, Neji solo tenia que hacer que Hinata aceptara su matrimonio, por muchos años espero el día en que ellos se casaran, ahora que ya lo estaban no dejaría que nadie se interpondría su camino, no la dejaría ir, ella era suya desde antes de que todo eso sucediera, Gaara de la Arena solo era un intruso en sus vidas...**

**Gaara estaba en silencio en el auto, los otros cuatro también lo estaban, aun no asimilaban la noticia... Hinata estaba embarazada pero... quien era el padre?**

**"Por que estas molesto?...Estas molesto por que Hinata se haya acostado conmigo y que ahora seremos padres?" Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, "Hinata Hyûga esta embarazada" esas fueron las palabras del doctor, cerros los ojos "Hinata Hyûga esta embarazada" tenia que ser suyo, ese bebe tenia que ser suyo y no de ese imbécil de Neji**

**-Hablen-dijo al abrir los ojos**

**Kiba y Shino se miraron**

**-Que hablen les he dicho!**

**-Neji Hyûga tiene una amante**

**-Pero solo es una suposición-dijo Shino**

**-Deja de decir tonterías!-grito Kiba-Entonces dime que eran esos gemidos y gritos de placer que garbamos?!**

**-Dejen de pelear entre ustedes y sigan hablando-les dijo Gaara molesto**

**-SON amantes-recalco Kiba-Lo son desde mucho antes de que se casara con Hinata**

**-Axial que no ha dejado su amante-decía el pelirojo**

**-Y por lo visto Madara lo tiene vigilado**

**-Por que? No creo que le importe mucho su matrimonio**

**-No lo sabemos, las veces que Kiba o yo hemos seguido a Neji un coche negro lo sigue**

**-Por que le interesara tanto?-miro a Kiba-Tu vigilaras a Neji Hyûga como si fueras su sombra**

**-Y por que yo?!**

**-Deja de quejarte y solo hazlo!**

**-De acuerdo!**

**-Tu..-señalo a Shino-Regresaras al hospital e investigaras el archivo de Hinata**

**Nadie pregunto para que, era obvio para que quería esa información, para asegurarse que el bebe de Hinata Hyûga era de él, después miro a Naruto**

**-Habla**

**-...-no respondió, agacho la mirada, sabia que Gaara no era paciente, así que tenia que hablar, aunque no le iba a gustar para nada lo que le iba a decir...**


	38. Chapter 38 De La Arena

**Capitulo 39 "De la Arena"**

**Ten Ten tenía en sus manos la dirección de Gaara, y en frente de ella estaba la Mansión de él; a pesar que se decía que no le importaba ahora el nerviosismo le recorría por todo el cuerpo, se armo de valor y toco el timbre, espero unos minutos hasta que una voz entre el comunicador le hablo**

**-Diga**

**-Hem, busco a Gaara de la Arena**

**-De parte de quien**

**-Dígale que tengo información confidencial para él**

**-Si no me dice exactamente para que lo busca no le podré decir nada**

**"Maldición!" se dijo mordiéndose su labio, si la única manera de hablar con él era eso...**

**-Es sobre Hinata Hyûga**

**-Adelante**

**La reja se abrió tras esas palabras, si el nerviosismo que tenia anteriormente ahora un terrible miedo se adjunto con eso, camino lentamente, hasta llegar a la casa, en la puerta una chica de cabello rubio cenizo la esperaba**

**-Me han informado que buscas a Gaara?**

**-Si**

**-Y es sobre Hinata Hyûga?**

**-Si**

**-Por el momento mi hermano no se encuentra pero si gustas puedes pasar y esperar**

**-Eto... Mejor regreso...**

**-No-le contesto la chica-Te quedas ya que tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte-se hizo un lado-Adelante**

**"Lo hago para separar a Hinata de Neji" se decía uno y otra vez al entrar a la mansión de la Arena...**

**Después de media hora, Gaara llego a su casa, en la puerta le dio la bienvenida a la persona que tenía en mente ese preciso instante**

**-Bienvenido, Gaara-sama**

**-Ven a mi despacho ahora mismo-le dijo pasando a su lado**

**Ino miro a su hermano, él solo le tomo del brazo suavemente y la acompaño, en el camino Temari y Kankuro vieron a su hermano llegar**

**-Gaara... tienes una visita-le dijo su hermana**

**-Después**

**-Gaara...**

**-Dije que después!**

**Ino se encontraba frente al escritorio de Gaara, el pelirojo la miraba demasiado serio, a su lado estaba su hermano, de tras de ella estaba Kankuro y Temari, eso no le gustaba nada pero nadita**

**-Tu hermano me dijo lo que sucedió el día en que te fue a visitar cuando aun vivías con Hinata-le dijo después de un pesado silencio**

**Los hermanos del pelirojo se miraron, no sabían por que la atmosfera era tan delicado, cada vez que le preguntaban a todos como fue que la ojiperlada se había ido, nadie les contestaba, pero estaban seguros que no fue nada bien ni pacifico, ahora sabrían la verdad**

**-Quiero que me digas como fue durante el mes en que viviste con ellos**

**-...-no le respondió, si hablaba, era decirle sobre el embarazo de Hinata, se lo había prometido, no podía hablar-Exactamente que quiere escuchar?**

**-Quiero la verdad... Porque Hinata se caso con Neji?**

**-...-ahí estaba la cuestión, eso no se lo podía decir... pero... si hablaba también la ayudaría?**

**-Quien es el padre del bebe que espera Hinata?-le pregunto sin preámbulos**

**Sus hermanos abrieron la boca por la sorpresa... Hinata estaba embarazada? y por lo que entendían... era de Gaara!**

**Ino se sorprendió, Gaara sabia sobre el embarazo de de ella? pero... como se entero?**

**-Ino Uzumaki! Responde!**

**-Es de...-trago saliva- Es de Gaara-sama-respondió ella, ya no lo podía ocultar**

**La mirada del pelirojo que mostraba frío, cambio para mostrar una de alivio, una sonrisa de satisfacción y agarrándose su cabellos de alegría; los hermanos de ellos no podían articular palabra, emociones como, alegría, fascinación, y sorpresa se acumularon en un segundo**

**-Por eso se caso con Neji?-le pregunto a la rubia**

**-Si-le respondió-Un mes después de estar viviendo con él, nos enteramos que estaba embarazada, por los cálculos era obvio de quien era, Neji también lo sabía, pero como Gaara-sama se iba a casar con Karin...**

**-Que!-gritaron los hermanos**

**-Te vas a casar con esa zorra?!-le pregunto Temari**

**-Después les explico-le dijo-Prosigue**

**-Neji le propuso matrimonio, le dijo que el aceptaría al bebe como si fuera suyo**

**-Ese infeliz!-Kankuro se acerco a su hermano-Ese idiota cree que Gaara no se iba ser responsable o que?!**

**Ni uno le respondió, Gaara sabia el motivo del porque ella acepto casarse, ahora lo tenía claro y comprendió que la manera en que la alejo no era la correcta, ahora ella y su hijo estaban pagando la consecuencias de su error**

**Afuera del despacho Ten Ten escuchaba la conversación, cuando la rubia le pregunto sobre de que tenia que hablar, pero prefirió hablar solo con el interesado, por más que le preguntaba no le respondía, fue cuando escucho que el pelirojo estaba llegando, sigilosamente se acerco a la puerta donde se habían reunido y escucho decirle la tal Ino sobre el embarazo de Hinata**

**-Pero porque Hinata se caso con ese tal Neji?-pregunto su hermana-Si ella sabía que el bebe es de Gaara... por que se caso con él?**

**Nadie le respondió, el pelirojo en ese momento solo tenía en sus pensamientos que la mujer que amaba esperaba un hijo de él, ese bebe que crecía dentro de ella; era de ella y de él, producto de su amor. Ahora tenía que buscar la manera en recuperarla**

**-Gaara...-las voz de su hermana lo saco de sus pensamientos, la mirada de ella estaba llena de preocupación**

**-Se pueden retirar-le dijo a los hermanos, vacilando, ambos se levantaron y salieron del despacho**

**Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con Ten Ten que estaba parada frente a ellos**

**-Que haces aquí?!-le grito Ino molesta**

**-Eso a ti no te importa-le contesto la pelicastaña**

**-Maldita Zorra!-la rubia se disponía lanzarse a ella, pero su hermano se lo impidió**

**-Cálmate!-le decía Naruto**

**-Que diablos sucede?-Gaara se levanto de su escritorio al escuchar los gritos de Ino, al salir y ver que Naruto trataba de sostener a su hermana y una chica de dos coletas de cabello castaño le sonreía cínicamente-Quien eres? y porque estas en mi casa?-le pregunto al ver a la pelicastaña**

**-Ho!... se me olvido-Temari miro a su hermano saliendo del despacho-Esa chica quiere hablar contigo sobre Hinata Hyûga**

**El pelirojo seguía mirando la escena, vio que Naruto se llevaba a rastras a su hermana que seguía gritando miles de insultos a la chica que ahora lo miraba**

**-Pasa-le dijo Gaara haciéndose un lado para que entrara al despacho, pero ella no entro**

**-Siento mucho llegar en un momento como este... pero por lo visto ya no es necesario en hablar con usted**

**-Todo lo relacionado de Hinata me interesa-le decía fríamente-Así que... pasa-le volvió a decir**

**-...-Ten Ten no respondió, al verlo en persona, Gaara de loa Arena era exactamente lo que se imagino, un chico con sangre fría, un aura asesina y una mirada sin emoción alguna, viéndolo tenia sus dudas que de verdad amara a Hinata- Mejor me marcho-se dio la vuelta pero se topo con un chico de cabello negro junto a una chica de pelirosa**

**-Nadie en su sano juicio viene aquí y se va sin decir una palabra-escucho decirle De la Arena; lo sentía sin voltearse ya que el aura asesina se sentía cerca-Así que te recomiendo que hables o sales en una bolsa de cadáver**

**-...-ella trago su saliva, la pareja que tenía enfrente solo la miraban, pero a la vez le impedían el paso, fue una mala idea en ir a visitar a De la Arena sin ningún acompañante**

**Cerrando los ojos se dio la vuelta para entrar en el despacho, ya adentro se sentó enfrente del escritorio,**

**-Habla-le dijo el pelirojo sentándose en su sillón**

**-Por lo que escuche... ya se entero que Hinata está embarazada de su hijo-lo miro a sus ojos que no mostraban emoción, se aclaro la garganta y siguió hablando-Y... no creo que usted quiera que su hijo nazca lejos de usted**

**Gaara no le contesto solo le seguía mirando con esos ojos que daban miedo**

**-Y eso que tiene que ver contigo?-le pregunto después de unos segundos de silencio-Porque estas tan interesada?**

**-Soy amiga de Hinata y...**

**-Querrás decir eres amante de Neji Hyûga-Ten Ten abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, Gaara solo le sonrío al ver que perdía color-Se quién eres... Pero una mujer que acepto ser la amante de un hombre sabiendo que es casado... Porque te preocupas ahora?**

**-Por que Neji dice con mucho orgullo que el bebe que espera Hinata es de él- y por primera vez vio emoción en los ojos celestes del pelirojo, emoción que le dio más miedo de lo que ya tenia**

**-Entonces por que no le dices que estas embarazada también?-sugirió el pelirojo pero se sorprendió verla asustada**

**Ten Ten no se lo esperaba... Como se entero De la Arena? Cómo? Si nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía eso?**

**-Quieres saber cómo lo sé?...-le pregunto sonriendo fríamente-Solo era una sugerencia; no sabía de tu embarazo... pero al ver tu reacción veo que es verdad**

**-No juegue conmigo!**

**-Que no juegue? Pero si tu sola has venido aquí**

**-Y me arrepiento! Creí que usted amaba a Hinata pero veo que eres todo en lo que dicen los rumores**

**-Y que ganas tu en ello? A que Neji te ame? O quieres que él se haga cargo de tu bebe?**

**-Usted no amaba a nadie! Hinata es una estúpida en dejarse embarazar de un hijo de perra!**

**-Y tu una puta por creer que Neji le importas**

**-No me insulte!**

**-Fuiste tú que empezó-le decía tranquilamente, **

**Esa tranquilidad le hacía hervir la sangre a Ten Ten**

**-Bien... si tu no alejas a Hinata lo haré yo!-se levanto para salir**

**-Realmente estas enamorada de ese imbécil? Y que piensas hacer? Matarlo porque no es tuyo?-le pregunto antes que abriera la puerta**

**-No...-se dio la vuelta para verlo-A él no lo matare**

**Gaara se levanto y camino donde se encontraba ella**

**-Tú... Si te atreves en ponerle una mano encima, juro por mi vida que con mis propias manos te arrancare todo tus entrañas aun con vida**

**-Entonces, aleja a Hinata de Neji... antes que eso suceda**

**Shino se encontraba en el hospital, camuflajeado para poder entrar a los archivos médicos, no era nada fácil, ya que esos archivos eran resguardados en una sala enorme, no podía decirle a uno de sus chicos a que hiciera el trabajo, esa misión era muy personal para Gaara como para que otros que no sea gente de confianza lo averiguara, pero como no tenia a esa clase de gente tenia que él mismo en entrar**

**Iba vestido como un chico de limpieza, llevaba un carrito de los utensilios mientras se encaminaba a la sala, se acercaba a la puerta cuando un doctor lo detuvo para que limpiara una oficina, no tuvo opción que ir ya que tenía que aparentar**

**Caminaba en el pasillo cuando se fijo quien entraba en ese momento al hospital era nada más y nada menos que Madara Uchiha, agacho un poco la cabeza mientras que el mencionado paso a su lado, vio sobre su hombro y cuando vio que daba la vuelta, se dispuso a seguirlo**

**Después de unas cuantas vueltas, Madara se detuvo en frente al cuarto que se encontraba Hinata, vio salir a Neji y saludarlo, tomo un trapeador y empezó a fregar el piso para acercarse y escuchar lo que decían**

**-Neji...-le decía Madara-Debes de controlarte**

**-Pero como quieres que me controle cuando ese infeliz de Gaara se presento aquí!**

**-Tienes mucha ventaja sobre él-le puso una mano sobre su hombro-Además... Si sigues tratando a tu esposa como lo haces ahora te aseguro que ella pensara miles de veces antes de actuar**

**-No entiendo?-le pregunto el ojiperlado**

**-Mira... uno como hombre debemos de demostradle a la mujer quien manda**

**-Sigo sin entender**

**-Debes de tener mano dura... Si vez que ella no entiende con palabras... dale una bofetada o peor de los casos... Forzadla**

**Shino se quedo quieto al comprender lo que Madara Uchiha le aconsejaba a Hyûga... Eso ya era demasiado, tomo el trapeador y se acerco al carrito de limpieza, para alejarse de ellos antes de que cometiera algo imprudente para que se dieran cuenta de quien era él en realidad.**

**Se alejo todo lo que pudo, en un pasillo a solas apretó con mucha fuerza sus puños, conteniendo para darse la vuelta e ir a partirle la cara a Neji Hyûga, pero con Madara a su lado y en un hospital eso era una muerte súbita, entro a una habitación para quitarse las ropas e ir a decirle a Gaara lo que acababa de escuchar, era mejor decirle en persona y así impedir a que saliera matar al "esposo" de Hinata...**

**-No me lo puedo creer!-gritaba Ino en la sala-Porque no me dejaste que le diera una paliza a esa maldita zorra!**

**-Solo cálmate-le contesto su hermano**

**-Que me calme?! Para que quieres que me calme cuando esa puta salio de la mansión como si nada! Bien le hubiera arañado el rostro para borrarle esa sonrisa!**

**-Nos vamos tan solo un día y tu hermana vuelve a las andadas?-pregunto Sasuke que miraba como la rubia caminaba por toda la sala**

**-Si supieras todo lo que sucedió el día de hoy?-suspiro el ojiazulado**

**-Como es que Gaara esta encerrado junto con sus hermanos?-pregunto Sakura sentándose junto a su novio**

**-De seguro le está explicando sobre el embarazo de Hinata-le contesto Naruto**

**-Como?!-dijo la pelirosada-Gaara ya se entero del embarazo de Hinata?**

**-Tú lo sabías?-preguntaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo**

**-Bueno... si, cuando en la noche del compromiso de Gaara con Karin ella tenia los síntomas y...**

**-Y no dijiste nada-escucharon los cuatro mientras el pelirojo entraba en ese momento donde se encontraban ellos-Te quedaste callada sobre eso, ni tampoco hablaste cuando ella se caso**

**Sakura no podía articular palabra alguna, ya que la mirada que tenia él en ese momento le decía que no hablara o lamentaría las consecuencias**

**-Todo este tiempo supiste sobre su embarazo y no tuviste la menor intención en infórmame?-Gaara se quedo de pie frente a ella-Dime la razón**

**-...-ella seguía sin poder hablar**

**-Que hables!-le grito**

**-Basta-dijo Sasuke-Ella tuvo sus propias razones**

**-Tú no te metas!**

**-Me meto; Sakura es mi mujer-le respondió el pelinegro**

**-Me importa muy poco que sea tu mujer!... Si ella me hubiera dicho sobre el embarazo de Hinata, en este momento ella estuviera a mi lado**

**-No culpes a otros por tus errores!-Sasuke se levanto y miro a su jefe-Si no hubieras hecho ese compromiso falso, según tú para protegerla; todo esto no estaría pasando!**

**-Recuerda quien soy-el pelirojo lo miro molesto**

**-Si... Recuerdo perfectamente quien eres... Pero no dejare que por esa razón culpes a Sakura por tus errores**

**La sala quedo en silencio y lleno de tensión, nadie hablo, ni se atrevían a moverse, así estuvieron unos segundos, el pelirojo solo se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación **

**-Sakura...-le hablo aun de pie-Te amo, definitivamente Te amo... pero también le debo mucho a Gaara... por lo tanto, si esto vuelve a pasar... no se a quien elegiría entre ustedes dos**

**-Lo... lo siento-respondió débilmente-Yo...**

**-Cualquier que sea tu razón por lo que no hayas hablado, eso no me importa... solo te pido que tengas encuentra de quien es Gaara de la Arena**

**-Si...-le contesto la pelirosa**

**-Pero por qué no hizo esa farsa?-pregunto Ino mirando a su hermano-De verdad ama a Hinata?**

**-Y aun lo dudas?-le respondió**

**-Pero... si la amara... No hubiera hecho esa estupidez!-la rubia se sentó entre molesta y sorprendida**

**-Gaara no son los que muestran sus sentimiento-le decía Naruto**

**-Para que lo puedan entender-decía el pelinegro sentándose al lado de su novia y tomándole la mano-Gaara no sabe como amar, su madre murió al nacer él, su padre se volvió loco por el mal entendido que Madara hizo y su hermano siendo utilizado como rata de laboratorio... es obvio que no sabe como mostrar amor alguna**

**-Pero... con mucha razón... si no sabía como, no es normal que lo muestres en mil maneras?-dijo Sakura**

**-Como lo acabas de decir Sakura... lo normal, pero Gaara de la Arena... no hay nada que sea normal-el rubio lo miro a ella y a su hermana-Por eso le decíamos que no juzgaran a Gaara**

**-Si ya dejaron de hablar es hora de trabajar-el pelirojo entro de nuevo; vestido todo de negro-Hay trabajo que hacer-les dijo dándose la vuelta**

**-Gaara-sama...-le hablo Sakura y se detuvo-Lo siento, realmente lo siento... pero, quiero a Hinata como si fuera mi hermana... Yo...**

**-No te preocupes... los motivos que lo hayas hecho, no me importa**

**-Y... que ara ahora?**

**-...-se dio la vuelta para verla-Que haré de qué?**

**-Recuperaras a Hinata... verdad?**

**-...-la miro y se acerco un poco a ella-Soy Gaara de la Arena... y lo que es mío, debe estar a mi lado**

**Ten Ten entraba a su departamento, temblando y su corazón acelerado, aun no se le quitaba el escalofrío que sintió en el momento que Gaara le respondió a su advertencia... "Tú... Si te atreves en ponerle una mano encima, juro por mi vida que con mis propias manos te arrancare todo tus entrañas aun con vida"**

**Cerró sus ojos para controlar su ritmo cardiaco... Ahora comprendía porque todos le temían a Gaara de la Arena, su actitud, su mirada, esa aura asesina que le rodeaba, no comprendía aun en como ese tipo de persona pudiera amar?! Como era que Hinata se pudo enamorar de él?! Ahora solo faltaba esperar a que se la llevara y entonces Neji se daría cuenta que la única que lo ama de verdad era solo ella**

**Abrió los ojos y camino para sentarse en el sillón, "Entonces por qué no le dices que estas embarazada también?" recordó las palabras De la Arena, "Quieres saber cómo lo sé?...Solo era una sugerencia; no sabía de tu embarazo... pero al ver tu reacción veo que es verdad" maldito Gaara de la Arena! Quien se había creído en decir tal estupidez! Y ella era una tonta por no haberse dado cuenta!**

**-Espero que alejes a Hinata, Gaara de la Arena... por que lo contario tendré que tomar medias demasiados drásticas para hacerlo...**


	39. Chapter 39 Infierno

**Capitulo 40 "Infierno"**

**Hinata entraba al departamento, a su "hogar" por llamarlo así, detrás de ella estaba Neji que cerraba la puerta**

**-Debes de descansar-le decía Neji al pasar a su lado-El doctor te mando reposo absoluto**

**-...-ella no contesto, simplemente se encamino al cuarto de huéspedes, al entrar, la habitación estaba en absoluta obscuridad, encendió las luces y se sentó en la cama, recordando lo que Neji le había dicho en el hospital...**

**-Hinata... Te amo... Porque no empezamos de nuevo?**

**-Y crees que cambiaran las cosas? Dejaras de tener esos celos absurdos?**

**-No son celos absurdos-le contesto molesto**

**-Si lo son... cuando entenderás que no...**

**-No me digas que no lo has visto cuando ese infeliz hace un momento estaba en el hospital!**

**-De que estás hablando?**

**-Gaara de la Arena estaba aquí hace un momento**

**Sonrió al recordar esa ultima parte, Gaara fu a verla, aunque no se hubieran visto... al saber que fue, su corazón se llenaba de felicidad, se recostó en la cama y cerro sus ojos aperlados, abrazo una almohada y recordó los momentos más felices que vivo junto a él**

**-Gaara...-susurro**

**-Que tengo que hacer para que dejes de llamarlo a él?!-escucho y se sentó rápido a la cama**

**En el umbral estaba su primo con una vendeja entre sus manos, que por cierto temblaba levemente y sus ojos mostraban esa hostilidad que ella hace poco conocía**

**-Por que lo llamas a él?!-vio como sus manos apretaba la bandeja con fuerza-Por qué?! Yo soy tu esposo y soy el que te ama!**

**-...-ella esquivo la mirada, empezaba a tenerle miedo ese tono de voz de él, desde el día que le dio la bofetada, no ha podido sentirse segura en ningún segundo a su lado**

**El ojiperlado dejo la bandeja en la mesita, camino hacia la cama, quedando frente a ella**

**-Te amo, Hinata... Eres lo más importante para mí-se agacho, puso sus manos en ambos lados donde estaba sentada-Mírame-su rostro estando cerca a pocos centímetros-Tú, como mi esposa, solo tienes que verme a mí y a nadie más**

**Sin pensar lo que iba hacer, Neji la beso, ella lo trataba de empujar pero él le sostuvo sus muñecas y la acostó sobre la cama, sin soltarla empezó a besarla en el cuello**

**-Suéltame Neji!-trataba de soltarse, pero el aumento la fuerza para impedir que se moviera-Suéltame!**

**-No!... te demostrare que soy más hombre que él!-junto sus manos de ella y las puso arriba de su cabeza, se quito su cinturón y se las amarro-Te lo demostrare**

**-No!-grito él cuando sintió que le tocaba sus pechos, le lamia su cuello-No!-pero él le cubro sus gritos con una pañoleta**

**Neji seguía besando su cuello, empezó desabrochar su blusa, dejándole ver los hermosos senos de ella atreves del sostén, era maravillo verlos, beso tiernamente la piel expuesta, una de sus manos le acaricio su mulo... era lo más maravilloso que podía sentir, a pesar que ella forcejaba cada vez que el la tocaba, le demostraría que era mejor él que Gaara de la Arena, si no podía convencerla con palabras se lo tenía que demostrar con actos, se levanto un poco para poder quitarse la camisa, sin dejar de mirarla, vio como sus ojos aperlados de ella se agrandaron, y lagrimas fluían en ellos, una presión en su corazón sintió, pero prefirió ignorarlo, ella era de suya, suya y de nadie más...**

**-Repite de nuevo lo que acabas de decir!-Gaara miraba a Shino, apretando sus puños impidiendo en desquitarse su furia**

**-Escuche decir le Madara al chico Hyûga que le demostrara a su "esposa" quien es el que manda-le contesto**

**-Por que le importa tanto el matrimonio de Neji!-el rubio grito**

**-Ese era su plan desde el principio-comento Sasuke-Si Neji maltrata a Hinata, puede él trate de convencerla en entregarle la fortuna de ella a Madara**

**-Que ni se atreva a ponerle una mano encima!-Gaara puso sus puños sobre la masa-Si le toca aunque sea un cabello de ella, juro que lo matare!**

**-Hay que sacar a Hinata de ese matrimonio-Kankuro miro como su pequeño hermano trataba de controlarse, esa era la primera vez que lo miraba así, controlarse-Si ella sigue casada con Neji, Madara tendrá mucha ventaja sobre nosotros**

**-Pero como lo haremos!-Naruto lo miro-La única manera es que su padre disuelva ese matrimonio!-Todos miraron al rubio con sorpresa-Porque me miran así?!**

**-Su padre puede disolver el matrimonio?-le pregunto su Jefe-Tú como sabes eso?!**

**-Eto... recuerdo que una vez mi padre me dijo cuando era niño, que antes que se casara mi madre con él, ella se había casado con otro... No sé quién era, pero... mi abuelo al ver que ese matrimonio no era fructífero, siendo ella aun menor de edad, el disolvió ese matrimonio**

**Todos quedaron en silencio, Gaara al ver que había una pequeña oportunidad a que Hinata se librara de Neji, sintió alivio en su interior**

**-Kakashi-miro al peliplateado-Ve y busca al Sr. Hyûga... dile que necesito hablar con él**

**Neji estaba en la ducha, dejando que el agua fría le recorriera por todo el cuerpo, tratando de controlar el ritmo de su corazón y evitando de sentir la culpa que tenía en ese momento, cerro la llave y salió, se envolvió con la bata de baño y tomo una toalla, salió del baño secándose el cabello, al entrar a la habitación, vio a su mujer, envuelta con las sabanas, sosollando**

**-Te traeré algo de comer-y salió de ahi**

**Hinata temblaba, llorando agarro fuertemente la sabanas, se levanto, todo su cuerpo le dolía, entro al cuarto de baño, despacio dejo caer la prenda, se vio el espejo, sus labios hinchados y marcados por la pañoleta, la mejilla colorada y sus ojos rojos por las lagrimas, rápido entro a la ducha, quería borrar lo sucedido, pero al pasarse el jabón, en sus brazos tenia moretones, sus muñecas rojas, ensangrentadas, su pecho marcas de chupetones el abdomen moretones y sus piernas habían mas marcas**

**Empezó llorar más fuerte, esas marcas con nada se borrarían, menos la sensación que sentía en ese momento, salió del cuarto de baño desnuda, temblaba, su vista era borrosa, tenía que controlarse, por el bien de su bebe, solo por su bebe, puso una mano en su vientre**

**-Gaara**

**Lo dijo sin pensar, solo sintió que le daban la vuelta, era Neji que la miraba molesto, después la bofeteo, ella cayo por la fuerza del golpe**

**-Acabamos de hacer el amor y tu pronuncias el nombre de otro hombre!-Le grito-Que mierda te hizo él para que no lo puedas olvidar!**

**-...-no respondió, en su boca sintió el sabor de la sangre, toco su mejilla**

**-Recuerda! Soy tu esposo! Y es mi nombre que debes de pronunciar!**

**-Basta!-grito ella-Neji... yo no te amo... Ahora menos por lo que me has hecho!**

**-Y que es lo que te he hecho?!**

**-Me has violado!**

**-Violarte?! Que te he violado?! Lo que hago es solo amarte a ti y a nadie más!**

**-Eso no es amor!**

**El se acerco, agarro su cabello fuerte que la hizo ver frente a frente**

**-Yo te amo... y recuerda que ahora eres mi mujer... eres mía, solo mía**

**Y la beso, ella lo trataba de soltarse, pero el jalaba fuerte sus cabellos, grito de dolor cuando sintió que le mordió su labio**

**-Cámbiate!-se levanto y salió de la habitación, dejándola tirada en el suelo**

**Ella se vistió, buco entre sus ropas, un pants y una sudadera, no le importo que hiciera calor, solo quería ocultar esas marcas para que no le hicieran recordar, salió del cuarto despacio, le dolían las piernas y la entre pierna, llego a la sala un poco cansada y se sentó**

**-Ven a la cocina-le dijo Neji**

**-Estoy cansada-le contesto ella**

**El ojiperlado le llevo donde estaba ella un vaso de leche, y un plato con estofado**

**-Come**

**-No tengo hambre**

**-Come, aunque no quieras debes de comer por mi hijo**

**Sin decir otra palabra, Hinata empezó a comer, no le sentía sabor, pero se obligo a comer, ya que Neji tenía razón, tenía que comer por el bebe**

**-Saldré, así que no me esperes para cenar-fue a su habitación**

**Se alegro al escucharlo, ni ella sabia como es que podía verlo después de lo que le hizo, después de ver que salía del departamento, espero unos minutos para ir a ver si estaba abierta, pero él le cerro, empezó a buscar por toda el departamento el duplicado de las llaves, cajón tras cajón, hasta abajo de los cojines de la sala busco, pero no encontró nada, sus ojos fluían las lagrimas de desesperación y miedo, no quería pasar ni un minuto más en ese departamento**

**Aunque le doliera, tenía que afrontar la verdad en la que vivía, Neji Hyûga no era aquel chico que conocía, ese que se convierto en su esposo, era un completo extraño, su supuesto amor que le profesaba simplemente era mentira, él no lo amaba**

**No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando, el sol indicaba el atardecer, su cuerpo sintió el frio de la hora, su estomago le dolía, se acordó que no había probado bocado desde que Neji saliera, empezaba a levantarse cuando la puerta se abrió, el que se decía Lamar su "esposo" entraba en ese momento, desde el umbral vio todo el desastre que ella cometió todo ese tiempo**

**-Por que esta el departamento en este estado?-pregunto cerrando la puerta**

**-Donde están el duplicado?**

**-Duplicado de qué?-se sentó en uno de los muebles que se encontraba volteado**

**-Las llaves! Donde están?!**

**-Y para que quieres las llaves?**

**-Piensas encerrarme por el resto de mis días?!**

**-Y que si lo pienso?**

**-Estas loco?! Necesito salir de este departamento!**

**-No**

**-Me volveré loca estando encerrada!**

**-No**

**-Mierda!**

**-No te dejare salir-contesto serio-Por que de seguro te irás a buscarlo**

**-No sería mala idea!-contesto alterada**

**Grave error, el se levanto donde estaba y se acerco a ella, su corazón latía muy deprisa al ver la mirada que tenia, ya estando con ella loe agarro del cabello**

**-Cuando aprenderás! Soy tu esposo! Tu marido!**

**-Suéltame!-chillo Hinata-Me haces daño!**

**-Te hago daño?!-Le grito-Tu eres la que me hace daño! Que te hizo ese perro para que solo pienses en él?!**

**Sin soltarla le empezó a darle bofetadas, ella trataba de alejarse de él, pero empeoro, las manos le rodearon su cuello asfixiándola, trataba de empujarlo pero perdía fuerzas, su vista empezaba hacerse borrosa y los gritos de él se oían lejos, muy lejos, tanto hasta que la obscuridad cayó sobre ella...**

**Neji seguía con sus manos en el cuello de ella, pero cuando vio que cerró sus ojos aperlados y sus manos de ella caían como trapos, reacciono que estaba haciendo**

**-Hinata!-le decía sacudiéndola levemente-Hinata!**

**No sabía qué hacer, la acostó en el suelo, checo que su corazón latía y que respiraba, efectivamente aun lo hacía pero lento, saco su teléfono celular y llamo a una ambulancia; menos de quince minutos llegaron los paramédicos al departamento, él estaba asustado, tenía miedo en perderla a ella y a su hijo, vio como los paramédicos tomaban su pulso y le daban aire, al ver que se estabilizaba la subieron en una camilla para llevarla al hospital**

**Afuera del edificio, estaba Kiba sentado comiendo un hot dog, cuando llego la ambulancia y corrían los paramédicos para entrar, se le hizo extraño, se sentó en una banca para terminar de comer, cuando vio que salía los médicos con la camilla ya ocupada, al ver bien quién era, se le cayó su comida, rápido se levanto y corrió a la ambulancia, pero no llego a tiempo, la camioneta salía a toda prisa, ni dos veces lo pensó, cerca de ahi había un chico con una moto, saco su arma y le apunto**

**-Entrégame las llaves y tu casco ahora!- le dijo serio**

**El chico sin decir palabra hizo lo que le pidió, se puso el casco y subió a la moto para seguir la ambulancia, esquivaba los coches que le atravesaban, su pensamiento estaban en Hinata, que le había pasado? Ni siquiera habían pasado dos días! Que sucedió?**

**Al llegar al hospital, ya la estaban bajando de la ambulancia y entraban corriendo, fue entonces que vio a Neji que tenía una mirada de susto y blanco como una hoja de papel**

**Neji se encontraba en la sala de espera, cuando llego el doctor en turno**

**-Como esta mi esposa?-pregunto cuando estaba a su lado**

**-Por el momento estable-le contesto viendo su carpeta-Pero necesitamos saber que sucedió**

**-Porque?**

**-Su esposa tiene ligeros golpes en los brazos y en su rostro-el doctor lo miro serio-Además... su cuello tiene marcas de estrangulamiento**

**El ojiperlado, no mostro reacción a pesar que su corazón latía muy deprisa, tenía que evitar cualquier sospecha, si averiguarían la verdad probablemente tratarían de alejar a Hinata de él**

**-Cuando llegue a la casa... todo estaba desordenado... como si...-cayo y cerró los ojos-Y la vi... ahi... tirada en el suelo... casi... casi muero del susto... yo-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y su voz temblaba al hablar**

**-No se preocupe-le dijo el doctor consolándolo-Pero tiene que levantar una demanda en la policía y decir lo que sucedió**

**-Y lo hare... solo que no quiero alejarme de mi esposa**

**-Comprendo... puede pasar a verla-y se dio la vuelta, alejándose de él**

**Neji entro al cuarto donde se encontraba Hinata, se sentó en una silla y la miro dormir, tenia conectado suero y el aire**

**-Espero que esto te enseñe-le susurro en su oído mientras le acariciaba su cabello-Eres mía**

**La cabeza de la familia Hyûga, el padre que dio a su propia hija como garantía se encontraba nuevamente frente a frente con Gaara de la Arena, cuando el peliplateado lo esperaba en su propia casa como si fuera propia e informándole que su jefe quería hablar con él, le dio un terrible dolor en el pecho por miedo q que le pidiera el dinero, dinero que no estaba completo**

**-Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Sr. Hyûga-le decía Gaara**

**-Mucho-le contesto-Pero el año aun no está vencido... le prometo tener el di...**

**-No lo llame por eso**

**-No-frunció sus ojos-Entonces... por qué?**

**-Es por su hija... Hinata Hyûga**

**-Mi hija!-tembló su voz, no la había visto desde ese día de la exhibición-Que le sucede a mi hija?**

**-Como usted sabe... ella está casada con Neji Hyûga**

**-Como?! Que se caso con Neji?!**

**-...-el pelirojo vio la cara de sorpresa del Sr Hyûga-No estaba enterado?**

**-No... Hace meses que no he tenido contacto con mi sobrino... pero... como es que mi hija se ha casado con él?!**

**-El como no es importante... lo llame hablar para que disuelva ese matrimonio**

**-Que!**

**-Como lo ha oído... disuelva ese matrimonio**

**-Y por qué lo haría?-le pregunto-Ellos dos han estado comprometidos desde que tenían cinco años**

**-Me importa una mierda ese compromiso... Tiene que disolverlo!**

**-Lamento infórmale que no lo hare-y no lo haría, porque confiaba a que Neji cuidaría a su hija**

**-Sabia usted que Neji trabaja para Madara?**

**-He!...-abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, ese día para él estaba llenos de sorpresas-Que Neji trabaja para Madara?! Pero... por qué?!**

**-...-Gaara no le respondió, el porqué se lo diría hasta que viera libre a Hinata de Neji-Disolverá ese matrimonio le guste o no**

**-Aunque así sea no lo haré! Si ella se caso con Neji es porque están enamorados! No romperé la felicidad de mi hija**

**-Lo que ella está viviendo no es felicidad!-Le grito Gaara-Su hija está en el mismo infierno! No lo puede entender?!**

**En ese momento el celular de Kakashi sonó, salió del lugar para contestar, en la pantalla salía "Kiba"**

**-Diga**

**-Kakashi... no sé qué hacer!**

**-De que hablas!**

**-No sé si es correcto decírselo a Gaara**

**-Habla!**

**-Hinata está en el hospital**

**-Como? Pero si hoy le daban de alta!**

**-Si pero... no sé qué ha pasado relámete pero...**

**-Pero que!**

**-Hinata está en terapia intensiva**

**Kakashi, quedo en silencio, si estaba en esa área, significaría que algo grave le sucedió**

**-Entra en los archiveros del hospital e infórmate bien que es lo que le sucedió y me hablas... tienes cinco minutos Kiba, solo cinco minutos**

**-De acuerdo**

**Tras colgar el peliplateado volteo a ver a Gaara, miraba al padre de su amada con muchas ganas de matarlo, pero se contenía en hacerlo**

**-Y se puede saber por qué le interesa a mi hija?-los ojos aperlados del Sr Hyûga lo miraron-Solo está molesto porque ella ya no es la garantía; pero no se preocupe, le pagare aun si tenga que vender mis órganos!**

**-A la mierda ese dinero!... Quiere saber porque me interesa su hija?... Bien se lo diré... Hinata está embarazada de mi hijo**

**Todo esperaba, menos esa noticia, el Sr Hyûga quedo en silencia tras escuchar esa noticia... Su hija, su princesa, su tesoro... embarazada de un Yakuza?! Y lo peor aun... de Gaara de la Arena?!... pero... eso significaba...**

**-Maldito!-y se abalanzo sobre el pelirojo-Te matare!**

**Le daba puñetazos y le gritaba, pero el rubio y el pelinegro lo alzaron para que se detuviera**

**-Suéltenme! Suéltenme!-trataba de zafarse, pero a pesar de ser más alto y pesaba mucho, la fuerza de los chicos no se comparaba con la de él-Suéltenme! Quiero matar a ese maldito violador!"**

**-Violador?-pregunto Gaara mientras se levantaba-Piensa que viole a Hinata?**

**-Entonces como explica del embarazo de mi hija?!**

**-No sé a puesto a pensar que ella y yo lo hicimos por que quisimos?**

**-Mi hija nunca lo haría! Nunca!**

**-Piense lo que quiera-se le acerco y lo miro a los ojos-Se lo diré nuevamente... Disuelva ese matrimonio antes que Neji mate a Hinata**

**-El jamás lo haría! Jamás!**

**-Me estoy hartando en repetir la misma mierda una y otra vez...Disuélvalo!**

**-Nunca!**

**Otra vez el celular del peliplateado sonó otra vez**

**-Mierda Kakashi!-grito Gaara-Contesta una puta vez!**

**-Si-y contesto**

**-Kakashi... es mejor que me pase a Gaara**

**-...-el quedo en silencio y miro al pelirojo-Es Kiba**

**-Ponle el alta voz-le dijo sin apartar la mirada al Sr Hyûga y así lo hizo-Habla!**

**-Hinata está en el hospital-Gaara abrió sus ojos al mismo momento que el Sr Hyûga-Según su medico... es de gravedad**


	40. Chapter 40 Decisiones

**Capitulo 41 "Decisiones"**

**-Mierda Kakashi!-grito Gaara-Contesta una puta vez!**

**-Si-y contesto**

**-Kakashi... es mejor que me pase a Gaara**

**-...-el quedo en silencio y miro al pelirojo-Es Kiba**

**-Ponle el alta voz-le dijo sin apartar la mirada al Sr Hyûga y así lo hizo-Habla!**

**-Hinata está en el hospital-Gaara abrió sus ojos al mismo momento que el Sr Hyûga-Según su medico... es de gravedad**

**El pelirojo se acerco a Kakashi y le quito el celular**

**-Que es lo que acabas de decir?!-le preguntó-No que hoy le daban de alta?!**

**-Y le dieron de alta-le respondió Kiba-Pero hace como media hora mientras estaba vigilando el edificio llego una ambulancia y al poco tiempo la subían en una camilla**

**-Que sucedió?!**

**-Según el archivo medico... tiene moretones por todo el cuerpo... tambien...-se quedo callado**

**-Tambien qué?!-Gaara apretaba el celular-Que hables!**

**-Tambien tiene marcas de estrangulamiento y de abuso sexual**

**Gaara quedo en silencio, las palabras que acababa de escuchar, dieron riendas a su imaginación, apretó tan fuerte el teléfono que en su mano se hizo en miles de pedazos, se dio la vuelta y agarro de la solapa al Sr Hyûga, su rostro estaba en estado de Shock**

**-Y dice usted que Neji es la felicidad de Hinata!-le grito mientras le daba un puñetazo en su estomago-Dice usted que confía en ese bastardo!-seguía pegándole al Sr Hyûga, queria matar al causante de todo-Respóndame! Aun piensa que es lo mejor para ella!**

**-Basta Gaara!-su hermano hizo que dejara de pegarle-Basta!**

**-O me sueltas o serás tu el que tome su lugar!-le dijo mirándolo con ojos llenos de ira**

**-Si lo matas... no podrás liberar a Hinata de ese matrimonio**

**-...-el pelirojo no le contesto, cerro sus ojos para controlar su instinto asesino-Disolverá ese matrimonio le guste o no**

**Neji se encontraba al lado de la cama donde dormía su esposa, el doctor le había hecho muchas preguntas, preguntas que no pensaba responder. Suspirando tomo la mano, le beso sus nudillos**

**Tenía que buscar la manera para que nadie supiera la verdad, Hinata era suya y lo que hiciera con ella nadie tendría que importar, estaba pensando en cómo esquivar las preguntas del doctor cuando de repente la puerta se abrió; una mujer de grandes pechos y cabello rubio entraba en la habitación**

**-Quien demonios es usted?!-le pregunto Neji molesto**

**-Mi nombre es Tsunade-decia la mujer mientras tomaba la muñeca de Hinata-Soy la doctora asignada de Hinata Hyûga**

**-Y se puede saber quien decidió tal cosa?! Ella tiene un doctor personal!**

**-Yo lo decidí-el ojiperlado volteo al escuchar la voz conocida-Yo asigne a la Doctora Tsunade-sama para que cuide de ella**

**-Tío!-lo miro con sorpresa-Pero... como...**

**-Del como me entere de que te casaste con mi hija en secreto y que no me hayas dicho absolutamente nada sobre su embarazo... eso no importa-su tono de voz era serio y algo molesto-Pero ahora solo quiero que ella este en este momento**

**-Tío.. yo…**

**-Hablaremos luego Neji-le dijo sin mirarlo y acercarse para ver a su hija-Ve a tu casa y descansa**

**-Es mi esposa-le dijo el ojiperlado-Tengo que estar a su lado**

**-Y yo soy su padre-le dijo mirando sobre su hombro-Ve a casa y descansa; por cómo te veo no creo que hayas descansado bien últimamente**

**El aura que rodeaba a su tío no le agradaba para nada; menos su mirada y su tono de voz. Nunca antes él le había hablado de esa manera, pero hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación dejando a su esposa con su padre y su nueva doctora; doctora que tambien no me daba buena espina**

**Neji no fue directo a su departamento, sino fue al departamento de su amante que al abrir la puerta se besaron por los minutos que se encontraron separados**

**Gaara se encontraba en el auto cuando vio salir del hospital a Neji Hyûga, se disponía bajar de ahí, pero su hermano se lo impidió**

**-Cálmate-le dijo tomándole del brazo**

**-Como quieres que este cuando ese desgraciado….**

**-No estamos seguros que él lo haya hecho**

**-Y quieres que espere hasta que el tenga las manos manchadas de sangre?!-le grito molesto-Recuerda con quien estás hablando!**

**-No es necesario que me amenaces**

**-Entonces deja de decir estupideces**

**-Kankuro tiene razón-le decía Kakashi-En este momento Tsunade-sama esta con ella, así que no te preocupes**

**-Cuando quiera tu opinión te la pediré-le dijo el pelirojo**

**Naruto y Sasuke prefirieron quedarse callados ya que opinaban lo mismo que ellos dos; pero el rubio no pudo aguantar lo que pensaba**

**-Y que piensas hacerle?**

**-...-el pelirojo quedo callado un momento antes de responder-Sufrirá cien veces todo el dolor que le ha causado a ella**

**Abrió la puerta del coche y bajo, para dirigirse al hospital, ellos hicieron lo mismo, todo aquel que los miraba pasar quedaban parados por el aura misteriosa que emprendían, todos los miraban a ellos con cierto temor y miedo, pero no les importo, siguieron su camino para entrar al hospital; tomaron el evadir para subir al cuarto de la ojiperlada, al llegar al piso Gaara fue directamente donde se encontraba ella, Kankuro y los otros chicos quedaron parados vigilando a que no les interrumpieran**

**Gaara quedo para en el umbral unos segundos, viendo a su amada dormir por los sedantes, camino lentamente al llegar a ella, se sentó en la orilla y tomo su frágil mano**

**-Según el informe-Tsunade se le acerco-Esta estable, le dieron medicamentos que no son dañinos para ella y su bebe**

**En silencio, él le acaricio la mejilla lastimada, después se fijo en las marcas de su cuello, cerro sus ojos y una de sus manos la cerro con fuerza, tanto que sus nudillos quedaron blancos, su barbilla quedo tensa por la fuerza que hacía para no gritar**

**-Gaara...-escucho la débil voz, el abrí sus ojos, se encontró con los ojos aperlados de ella-Gaara...-volvió a decir**

**-Shhhh...-poso su dedo índice en los labios de ella-No hables**

**-Gaara...-ella apretó su mano con poca fuerza, pero siento que era un acto desesperada-Perdóname...-empezó a llorar**

**-No llores-se agacho, junto su frente con la de ella-No llores amor mío**

**-Perdóname...-decía ella agitada e intentando abrazarlo inútilmente**

**-No tengo nada que perdonar-la abrazo suavemente-Toda la culpa la tengo yo; por amarte, te amo Hinata**

**-...Gaara...Te amo-escucho su dulce voz y su respiración volvió a la normalidad**

**-Hinata-él la llamo, se levanto un poco y vio que ella volvió a quedar dormida**

**-No te preocupes-Tsunade puso una de sus manos en su hombre derecho-Estando yo a su cuidado, no le pasara nada**

**Gaara volteo a ver al padre de su amada, se encontraba parado en una de las esquinas de la habitación, despacio se levanto y se le acerco**

**-Cuando disolverá ese matrimonio?**

**-Cuando mi hija salga del hospital-le contesto**

**A decir verdad, el Sr. Hyûga tenía que admitir tres puntos al favor de Gaara de la Arena...1° Cortamente amaba a su hija, más de lo que se imaginaba... 2° Hinata lo amaba con la misma intensidad... 3° Su sobrino Neji, ya no era la misma persona**

**Tan solo habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras antes que él saliera, pero fueron suficientes para darse cuenta que ya no desprendía confianza de siempre, sino todo lo contrario**

**Miro a su hija dormir, a pesar que leyó el informe médico, aun le costaba creer que alguien pudiera hacerle eso a su tesoro, a su hija.**

**-El individuo que le ha hecho eso a mi hija...-le dijo a Gaara sin míralo-Quiero que desaparezca de este mundo**

**-Sin importar quien sea?-le pregunto el pelirojo-Sin importan que sea alguien conocido suyo?**

**-Si- le contesto sin vacilar-Quiero que sufra por todo lo que le ha hecho a mi hija-y volteo a ver a Gaara**

**-Lo hare... pero no lo haga porque me lo está pidiendo... lo hare por que así lo deseo yo**

**-Gracias-y su vista se volvió con su hija-Disolveré este matrimonio...y por cierto-A partir de ahora, todo lo que quieras saber de Madara Uchiha... te lo diré**

**Cuando Hinata abría los ojos, los volvió a cerrar al darse cuenta en donde estaba "El hospital" se dijo ella, abrió de nuevo sus ojos y volteo a ver la ventana, por el tenue luz que entraba podría darse cuenta que era de madrugada, tenía la boca seca, le dolía todo el cuerpo, el cuello era la parte que más le dolía, intento levantarse pero no tenía fuerza suficiente**

**-No te levantes tan rápido-escucho y se quedo quieta-Te ayudare-Pero no se había quedo quieta por lo que le decían, sino por la voz y la persona que vio**

**-Pa...Padre!-grito al verlo-Pero... como...**

**-No te preocupes-le dijo mientras la ayudaba a sentarse-Todo saldrá bien**

**-Pero...**

**-Shhhh-le dijo el sentándose en la cama-No te alteres o será malo para tu bebe**

**-...-ella lo miro con sorpresa-Como lo sabes?**

**-Un padre siempre sabe todo de sus hijos y más aun, cuando es la única que tengo-le sonrió mientras le arreglaba su cabello**

**-Neji...-dijo con voz baja-El te llamo?**

**-No-le contesto serio-Pero... no tienes nada que decirme?**

**-Como qué?-le pregunto evitando la mirada**

**-...-su padre no le dijo nada suspirando se levanto para servirle un vaso de agua-Porque no me llamaste para tu boda?**

**-Fue muy rápido**

**-Aun así... ni si quiera llamaste para avisar que te habías casado**

**-Padre...**

**-Por lo tanto no acepto este matrimonio**

**-He!**

**-Como lo oye; eres menor de edad aun, estas bajo mi protección, así que yo decido si este matrimonio es válido o no**

**-Neji... Neji despierta o llegaras tarde al trabajo**

**Abrió sus ojos, sonrió a ver a Ten Ten a su lado sonriéndole a él; "Si tan solo Hinata fuera como ella" se dijo mientras le daba un beso de buenos días**

**-Vamos Neji!-decía ella con risas en cada palabra**

**-Que hora es?**

**-Las cinco**

**-Es muy temprano para ir a trabajar- empezó a tocarle sus pechos-Pero es la hora exacta para tenerte-le susurro**

**-No me importa pero por lo que me dijiste, ayer no fuiste a trabajar-le beso en su nariz-No creo que Madara-sama este muy contento**

**-Mmmm... tienes razón-dejo que se liberara de sus brazos mientras él se levantaba para vestirse e ir a trabajar**

**-...-Ten Ten se recostó en su cómoda mientras veía vestirse a su hombre**

**El día anterior cuando llego, lo había visto algo cansado y preocupado, cuando ella le pregunto que había sucedido, simplemente la beso y le hizo el amor como siempre, queria decirle lo de su embarazo, pero ella queria que él dejara a Hinata y así le demostrara que solo estaba enamorado de ella, no queria tenerlo atado solo por su hijo, queria que él fuera con ella con su propia voluntad, pero si eso no ocurriría pronto tendría que tomar medidas drásticas**

**-Y... como esta Hinata?-vio como sus manos y su rostro quedaba rígidos por un segundo**

**-Por que la pregunta?**

**-Por que quiero ir a verla**

**-No puedes, aun esta en el hospital**

**-Como?... No que ayer le daban de alta?**

**-No pudo**

**-Pero...-en ese momento sonó el timbre-Iré a ver quién es**

**Y salió de la habitación. Por que Hinata aun estaba en el hospital? A caso era tan grave su situación? O... Corría peligro por el embarazo? Con esos pensamientos y sin ver por la ranura abrió la puerta, pero se sorprendió a ver que en lugar de ver a una persona veía un enorme ramo de rosas**

**-Se encuentra la Srta. Ten Ten?-escucho decir el chico que cargaba las rosas**

**-Si soy yo**

**-Aquí le traigo este ramo-contesto, hizo un lado el ramo y vio de quien se trataba-Estas rosas no hacen justicia a tu hermosura**

**-Lee!-grito ella sorprendida**

**-Hola!-le dijo sonriendo y entrando al departamento-Sabes, me dio mucho trabajo averiguar tu nueva dirección**

**-Pero...-se mordió el labio; "maldición! Neji está en mi habitación! Que hago?!" se dijo ella nerviosa-Por que estas aquí?**

**-Bueno... sé que no es gran cosa pero... Quiero que desayunes conmigo?**

**-He!**

**-Bueno... como lo digo... lo que quiero decir es...**

**-Ten Ten!-escucharon la voz acercarse-Donde están mi zapa...-no termino la frase al llegar a la sala y ver ahi a su mejor amigo-Lee-dijo despacio**

**-Neji?... Que haces aquí?-pregunto mirándolo, vio que tenia la camisa algo desabrochada y el cabello despeinado**

**-Lee...-Neji no sabía que responder, pero al ver el rostro de su amigo se dio cuenta de que ya estaba sacando el mismo la respuesta-Mira Lee lo que sucedió...**

**-Hinata está en el hospital-dijo Ten Ten-Y Neji no ha ido ni siquiera a trabajar por estar al lado de ella**

**-Hinata?!-pregunto preocupado-Y que le sucedió?!**

**-Unos ladrones entraron a la casa y la lastimaron de gravedad-al fin y al cabo esa mentira le había dicho al doctor**

**-Como?! Pero... está bien verdad?!-le pregunto su amigo**

**-Si-le contesto el ojiperlado**

**-Me alegro-contesto aliviado**

**Neji miro a Ten Ten, ella estaba nerviosa, eso le molesto, pero si pensaba con la cabeza fría, no era orgulloso decir que eran amantes, menos si él estaba casado; pero... tampoco queria que se acercara a Ten Ten.**

**-Y... que haces aquí Lee?**

**-A... bueno... invite a Ten Ten a desayunar conmigo-le contesto sonriendo**

**Una presión en el pecho sintió en ese momento y recordó las palabras de su amigo del otro día..."Estoy enamorado de Ten Ten", se mordió la lengua para no reclamarla a ella como suya, por que era suya y no dejaría que nadie la tuviera**

**-Lo siento Lee-Ten Ten le sonrió en forma de disculpa-Pero le prometí a Neji que iría al hospital para cuidar de Hinata**

**-Ho!... bueno, entonces... que tal a cenar?**

**"Por que no te rindes?!" se dijo molesto el ojiperlado, pero se lo queria decir en voz alta para que lo escuchara y comprendiera una vez por todas**

**-No puedo-le volvió rechazar Ten Ten-Tengo un compromiso familiar**

**-Bueno...-el pelinegro lo dijo decepcionado-Sera otro día-le sonrió tímidamente**

**-Eso creo-le contesto ella**

**Después que Lee se fuera, despidiéndose de su amigo con un "Que se recupere tu esposa", dejo solo a los amantes en silencio, sin decir nada, Neji termino de vestirse y salió del departamento molesto con él, molesto con Ten Ten y molesto con su amigo**

**Ten Ten a tras vez de su ventana vio alejarse de nueva cuenta a su gran amor, hubiera deseado que él la reclamara como suya enfrente a Lee, sin importarle su posición social, si él hubiera hecho eso tal vez le diría sobre su embarazo, solo queria una pequeña demostración de amor, una pequeña**

**-No tengo otra opción-murmuro**

**Se alejo de la ventana y entro a la habitación para cambiarse la muda de ropa, era una blusa color crema, pantalones de mezclilla y una gabardina color negro, zapatilla y su cabello suelto con una diadema en ella; salió del cuarto y fue a la sala, en una mesita saco un paquete chico color negro y se lo metió en los bolsillo de la gabardina; después salió y se dirigió al lugar que tenía en mente... al Hospital. Al llegar ahi pregunto por la habitación donde se encontraba ella, se encontraba en el tercer piso, subió al ascensor y presiono el botón, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y apretó el paquete**

**-No me queda de otra-decía en voz baja**

**Un timbre le indico que había llegado al piso que deseaba, camino en el pasillo, llego a la habitación que decía en la puerta "Hyûga Hinata", su mano toco la puerta, su corazón latía levemente y temblaba un poco**

**"Esto lo hago por mi y por mi hijo" se decía, pero primero se tenía que tranquilizar, si no se tranquilizaba, no podría hacerlo, cerro sus ojos unos segundos para armarse de valor, al abrirlos tambien abrió la puerta, entro y vio a su objetivo dormida, cerró la puerta tras de ella, despacio se acerco a su cama, la miro unos momentos, saco el paquete que tenía en el bolsillo y lo puso sobre la mesa que se encontraba ahi, la abrió... en su interior había una jeringa y una botellita de un liquido transparente, su etiqueta decía "MORFINA", tomo ambas cosas, introdujo la aguja de la jeringa en la botellita para rellenarla con el contenido, después de llenar toda la jeringa, puso de nuevo la botella en el estuche, con jeringa en mano miro a la chica que dormía en la cama**

**-Realmente eres una gran persona-empezó hablar con voz baja-Eres mi única amiga, casi como una hermana para mi... pero... Neji es más importante en mi vida... por lo tanto... una de las dos debe de dejar este mundo... y no me importa manchar mis manos con tu sangre y con la de tu hijo...**

**Agarro el brazo delgado de Hinata, quien aun seguía dormida, su mano temblaba, "Lo hago por mi bebe!" se decía mientras le introducía la aguja en la vena de la ojiperlada, "Lo hago por mi bebe!"...**


	41. Chapter 41 Movimientos de Gaara

**Capitulo 42 "Movimientos de Gaara"**

**-Realmente eres una gran persona-empezó hablar con voz baja-Eres mi única amiga, casi como una hermana paraMi... pero... Neji es más importante en mi vida... por lo tanto... una de las dos debe de dejar este mundo... y no meImporta manchar mis manos con tu sangre y con la de tu hijo...**

**Agarro el brazo delgado de Hinata, quien aun seguía dormida, su mano temblaba, "Lo hago por mi bebe!" se decía **

**Mientras le introducía la aguja en la vena de la ojiperlada, "Lo hago por mi bebe!", se disponía presionar la jeringaCuando...**

**-Quien eres tú y que haces aquí?-escucho una voz femenina en su espalda**

**Sin voltearse, retiro la jeringa**

**-He dicho quien eres?-le volvió a preguntar-Si no respondes hablare a seguridad**

**-No espere!-Ten Ten se volteo y oculto la jeringa en su bolsillo-Soy amiga de Hinata-dijo y vio a una exuberante rubia que la miraba de pies a cabeza**

**-Entonces por qué tardaste en contestar?**

**-Por qué no sé quién es usted**

**-Soy Tsunade, la nueva doctora de Hinata**

**-Ha!-dijo ella moviéndose poco a poco para agarrar el paquete que se encontraba en la mesita-No sabía que habían cambiado de doctor**

**-Eso no le incumbe a nadie, además...-se le acerco y la miro detenidamente-Que estas ocultando en tu bolsillo?**

**-He!**

**-No te hagas la tonta-sus ojos no mostraban un ápice de simpatía-Crees que no me he dado cuenta que estas ocultando algo en tu bolsillo**

**-No sé de qué habla!**

**-Mira... o lo hace a la buena, o lo hago a mi manera**

**-No creo que sea Doctora**

**-Me importa una mierda lo que creas**

**-Como se...**

**-Ten Ten...-escuchó la voz débil de Hinata**

**Ambas voltearon y vieron despertar a la paciente, se froto los ojos y le sonrió a la pelicastaña**

**-Hola Ten Ten-le dijo alegre**

**-Hinata-la pelicastaña se sentó en la cama-Neji me llamo para avisar que aun estabas en el hospital y me preocupe**

**-Hinata...La conoces?-le pregunto la rubia**

**-Tsunade-sama!... Que hace aquí?-le contesto con una pregunta**

**-Me asignaron como tu doctora-le respondió-Pero... conoces a esta chica?**

**-Si...Es una amiga de mi infancia**

**Ten Ten le sonrió con sarcasmo a la doctora, esta solo le miro molesta, porque tenía un mal presentimiento cuando la vio muy cerca de la ojiperlada, tendría que avisarle a Gaara, pero no se confiaba dejándolas a solas; ya que el pelirojo le había pedido que no le dijera a Hinata que él ya sabía su situación, su embarazo le impedía que se alterara más de lo que ya estaba, así que se sentó en un sillón cerca de la ventana y espera que la chica se fuera**

**-Como te sientes?-le preguntaba la pelicastaña**

**-Bien...Me alegra que este aquí**

**-Para que están las mejores amigas?! Eres una hermana para mí, no puedo quedarme sola en mi casa y espera a que te mejores**

**-Pues tampoco harás nada si estas aquí**

**-Como de que no?! Te puedo hacer compañía, los hospitales son aburridos**

**-Ja, ja, ja...Gracias Ten Ten, por tu cariño y tu amistad**

**-No... gracias a ti por ser mi amiga**

**"Si cómo no!" se burlaba Tsunade mientras fingía leer una revista, "Por eso nunca tuve amigas!", no le caía bien, Pero nadita a esa tal Ten Ten, su actitud pudiera ser de sinceridad, pero sus acciones demostraban otra cosa. Si realmente fuera su amiga le preguntaría por las marcas que Hinata tenía en su cuello y se notaban claramente**

**Efectivamente, Ten Ten se fijo en esas marcas, pero no pregunto, no queria saber nada de lo sucedido; "Lastima...Quien te haya hecho eso es un tope" se decía mientras oía hablar a la enferma, "Lastima que no te mato en ese Instante"...**

**-Así que Neji no se contuvo más-Madara leía unos papeles mientras Sasori le decía lo sucedido-Y donde esta él ahora?**

**-Fue al área 16 a cobrar la cuota-le respondió**

**-Mmmm...-dijo sin apartar la mira en esos papeles, escucho sonar el intercomunicador-Dime Deidara**

**-Zabuza esta aquí y dice que le urge hablar con usted**

**-Di le que pase**

**No había pasado muchos segundos cuando la puerta se abrió y entraba Zabuza, como siempre vestía de pantalón de mezclilla, camiseta negra y vendado su boca y cuello**

**-Cual es la urgencia?**

**-Tenemos un problema-se fijo que sudaba y que su respiración era agitada**

**-No me gusta nada esa palabra**

**-Inversiones Hyûga han cancelado todo contacto con nosotros**

**-De que mierda estás hablando?!-le grito levantándose rápido-No eras tú que tenia las claves de eso?!**

**-Si... Pero alguien entro a nuestros sistemas y...**

**-Que alguien qué?! Tú el mejor Hacker de Konoha, ha sido defalcado en su territorio?!**

**-No sé como paso**

**-Encuentra al Sr Hyûga en este momento! Me debe una enorme explicación!**

**-Por eso he venido**

**-...-Madara sabía que no le iba a gustar nada de lo que le dijera Zabuza-Hay más?**

**-El Sr Hyûga dejo su casa y no lo podemos contactar**

**Madara no podía dar crédito a lo que oía... Como que no lo podían contactar? Si apenas menos de 24 horas hablaron directamente en su casa! Desapareció en trascurso de esas horas?!**

**-Hinata Hyûga...-dijo sin pensarlo y miro a Sasori-Llama a tus hombres y que no se separen de ella ni un segundo**

**-Si, Madara-sama...-saco su celular y marco él un numero de ellos, no contestaron, eso era extraño, al primer timbrazo ellos contestaban; ahora sonó cinco veces hasta que salto el buzón de voz, intento con otro número. Le sucedió lo mismo; miro a Madara asustado, sentía el sudor frio caer en su frente-Nnn...No contestan**

**-Que mierda está pasando?!-dio puñetazo en su escritorio-Que está pasando?!-grito mirando a sus hombres-Vayan a cado uno en la área que están asignados sus hombres... Averigüen que está pasando y me hablan Inmediatamente... Entendido?!**

**-Si! Madara-sama-dijeron ambos y salieron lo más rápido posible de la oficina antes que los matara a ellos-Esto No está pasando... No está pasando!**

**No, no podía estar pasando... Todos sus planes se irían al garete si no solucionaba pronto... ahora menos que Nunca, cuando Hinata Hyûga cumpliría en unos pocos meses los 18... Tenía que tener todo perfecto antes de apoderarse de esa fortuna. Pero como era posible que en menos de ese tiempo los Hyûga se apartaban de sus manos? Como era posible?**

**Un nombre se le vino a la cabeza en ese momento... Gaara de la Arena! Si él era el causante de todo! Como no se le había ocurrido? Gaara de la Arena amaba a Hinata Hyûga; como su amada fue herida por el imbécil de Neji Hyûga, él empezó a mover sus hilos**

**Neji Hyûga! Por culpa de sus idiotice y no poder hacerlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ahora todos sus planes se Irían a la mierda!**

**-No, no, no, no!-grito apretando sus puños-Todos estos años! Todos mis esfuerzos! No! No por culpa de un Mocoso perderé todo! Neji Hyûga es momento que me pagues todo lo que te he dado!**

**-Aquí nadie los buscara-Kakashi dejaba unas maletas en el recibidor **

**Los padres de Hinata miraban su alrededor, el Sr Hyûga se había asustado cuando llego a su casa y vio que todas sus pertenecías no estaban, pensó que Madara se había enterado y había ido a matarlo a él y a su esposa, pero Kakashi lo estaba esperando, mientras lo llevaban en una casa a fuera de la ciudad, le explico el motivo de todo eso**

**Los hombres de Madara los estaban vigilando a las 24 horas, no lo podía creer, él ni cuenta se dio! Pero Gaara de La Arena y sus hombres los busco, se imagino que hizo con ellos... los había matado; pero prefirió no preguntar, No queria que se lo confirmaran**

**-Kakashi!-una chica no más de 25 años se le acerco al peliplateado, su cabello rebelde era color café, tenía unos tatuajes en su rostro, sus ojos eran achicados, pero era muy guapa, ella miro a la pareja y le sonrió, para después volverse con el peliplateado-Son ellos?**

**-Si... Gaara te pide que cuides de ellos-le decía mientras sacaba en su bolsillo un fajo de billetes-Dice que esto es por hoy, no te preocupes por la seguridad...**

**-Ya se-decía la chica meritas tomaba los billetes-Kiba y Shino vendrán-su sonrisa no se borro en ningún momento-No me importa el dinero, si ellos están aquí no me importa-Le dijo mientras le devolvía el fajo**

**-Lo necesitaras... no por ti, ni no para ellos-dijo señalando a la pareja**

**-De acuerdo, pero no lo necesitare**

**-Mejor prevenir que lamentar-le dio un beso en la frente y se acerco a la visitante-Cualquier cosa que necesiten, díganselo a ella y nosotros se lo traeremos**

**-Pero...Nosotros tenemos que ir a ver a Hinata-decía la madre**

**-No se preocupe señora... Unos de nosotros vendrán y los llevara para que la vayan a ver, mientras tanto no pueden dejar esta casa solos-miro al Sr Hyûga-Creo que usted sabe él porque**

**-No se preocupe-le contesto-No lo haremos... No quiero causarle a mi hija más problemas de lo que ya le he dado**

**-Bien...Los dejo en las mejores manos posible-hizo no reverencia, después salió de la casa, ya afuera saco su celular para llamar a su jefe-Ya están en la casa de Kiba**

**-Bien-decía Gaara al otro lado de la línea-Ahora mando a Shino y Kiba con ellos, creo que tambien mandare a Choji y a Sai, por cualquier cosa**

**-De acuerdo**

**El pelirojo estaba en el patio de su mansión, cuando recibió la llamada del peliplateado, escucho lo que le decía y colgó tras la llamada de Kakashi, lo más seguro era que en esos momentos Madara ya se habría dado cuenta de todos, tambien se daría cuenta que él era el causante de todo**

**-Madara Uchiha-murmuro-Esta es la declaración de guerra, tú y tus jodidos planes se irán a la mierda!**

**-Gaara-sama-él volteo a ver y se encontró con Sakura-Puedo hablar con usted?**

**-Dime-metio su celular en su bolsillo**

**-Tengo una petición**

**-Cual?**

**-Puedo ir al hospital?**

**-No**

**-Gaara-sama... sé que hice mal pero quiero ver a Hinata**

**-He dicho que no y es mi última palabra**

**Vio los ojos de la pelirosa empezaban a fluir las lagrimas, pero lo miro con odio, se dio la vuelta y se alejo de él, suspiro se sentó en uno de las sillas de fierro que adornaban su jardín**

**-Por que no le dices del porque no la dejas ir?-escucho preguntarle, no había necesidad para saber quién era**

**-Eso no te importa... Naruto-le contesto**

**-Bueno... yo solo lo digo-se sentó en otra silla que estaba desocupada-Se que no quieres que vayamos uno de nosotros para Madara no se den cuenta**

**-Pero lo sabrá-Sasuke se acercaba en ese momento y se recostó en la silla donde estaba el rubio-Realmente crees que es un idiota para que no se dé cuenta?**

**-Se que no lo es... pero no conoce a Tsunade, así que lo tendrá en duda**

**-No piensas ir a verla?-le pregunto el pelinegro**

**-...-no contesto**

**-Sabes que eso le hará feliz**

**-No tengo derecho de ir a verla-contesto-Por mi culpa ella está sufriendo... y no solo ella... tambien mi hijo esta sufriendo por mí culpa**

**-Lo hecho esta-Sasuke miro el cielo-Ahora tienes la oportunidad en enmendar ese error... no lo desaproveches**

**-Gaara... Sasuke tiene razón-el ojiazulado le miro algo triste-Creo que tu y Hinata deben de encontrarse**

**-Naruto...-el pelirojo le miro serio-Hay algo que he querido preguntarte hace mucho tiempo**

**-Dime-le dijo el rubio**

**-Tu... en realidad estas...**

**-Gaara-sama-le interrumpió Ino en ese momento-Shikamaru-sama esta aquí**

**-Ahora que!-suspiro y se levanto pero antes volvió a ver a Naruto-Esta plática queda pendiente-se dirigió a Encontrarse con su cuñado, se encontraba en la sala-Tienes lo que te pedí?-le pregunto ya a su lado **

**-Por lo menos un "hola como estas", no lo crees**

**-"Hola como estas"; tienes lo que te pedí?**

**-Que fastidio-decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza-Realmente por qué no eres como tu hermana?**

**-Quieres que te insulte, te pegue y te amenace con una pistola para que hagas lo que quiero?**

**-No hay necesidad de esa parta, ya que ambos son iguales en esa área**

**-Deja de decir estupideces y dime si tienes lo que te pedí?**

**-Si, si. Si-puso una caja lleno de carpetas color negro sobre la mesa de centro- Me costó un poco burlas el sistema pero pude cancelar cuentas, contratos, archivos e incluso propiedades que estaban relacionado los Hyûga con Madara**

**Gaara tomaba una carpeta para revisarlo, ahi estaba una parte de la fortuna que había hecho Madara Uchiha con el narcotráfico, ese bastardo había hecho bastante en los pocos años que desapareció en su alcance**

**-Buen trabajo-le decía mientras revisaba otra carpeta**

**-Y que piensas hacer con toda esa información?-le pregunto su cuñado sentándose en un sillón con la cabeza recostada**

**-Por el momento esto solo en un grano de arena de todo lo que pienso hacer**

**-Por lo menos avísale a Temari que estoy contigo antes que...-sin terminar la oración su celular empezó a sonar-Mierda! Demasiado tarde- tan solo había contestado y la voz de su esposa gritándole se podía escuchar sin que el altavoz estuviera funcionando-Temari...**

**Gaara se sentó en un sillón sin tomarle importancia que su cuñado estuviera amenazado de muerte por parte de su hermana, le interesaba leer todo esa caja de carpetas para saber en que estaba metido Madara y así poder hacer su siguiente movimiento**

**Sasori estaba llegando al hospital en ese momento, no pudo encontrar a ni uno de sus hombres, eso le daba mala espina, ellos era los mejor con los que trabajaba... como podían desparecer sin dejar rastro? En sus casas no había indicio de una pela o de que los habían matado... Entonces donde demonios estaban?!**

**Entro al ascensor y presiono el botón, tenía que ir a ver si estaba el chico que estaba a cargo del cuidado de Hinata, al abrirse la puerta fue directamente a buscar al doctor a cargo de ella**

**-Disculpe-le decía a una enfermera**

**-Dígame-le contesto**

**-Me podría decir dónde está el Doctor Onodera?**

**-El doctor Onodera ya no trabaja en este hospital**

**-Como?**

**-Si... Esta mañana fue trasladado a Corea**

**-Y quien está a cargo de la Sra. Hyûga?**

**-Deje verlo-le dijo mientras buscaba en su archivo-Es usted pariente de Hinata Hyûga?**

**-Vengo en lugar de su esposo**

**-Mmmm...Lo siento pero no puedo revelar esa información**

**-Por que no?**

**-Son órdenes**

**-De quien?**

**-Eso no lo sabemos-le decía la enfermera mientras cerraba la carpeta**

**-Bien gracias-se dio la vuelta y se disponía a ir al cuarto de la ojiperlada**

**-Disculpe-la enfermera la detuvo-A donde piensa ir?**

**-A ver a la Sra. Hyûga**

**-Realmente lo sentimos pero... Nadie sin la autorización del doctor a cargo puede verla**

**-QUE?!-grito y todos le voltearon a ver-Que clase de mierda es esa?!**

**-Señor le suplico que se limite a decir esas palabras-le decía la enfermera**

**-Me importa un comino! Voy a ver a Hinata Hyûga!**

**-Le he dicho que no puede**

**-Quiere que haga que la despidan?!**

**-Que está sucediendo aquí?-Sasori se dio la vuelta y una rubia con unos senos enormes y bata blanca se acercaba en ese momento**

**-Tsunade-sensei-decía la enfermera con una reverencia-Lo siento por el escándalo... pero el señor quiere ver a la paciente Hinata Hyûga**

**-Lo sentimos pero no puede verla-le dijo la rubia**

**-Entonces llamen al doctor a cargo del este piso**

**-Esa soy yo-le contesto tranquilamente**

**-Perfecto... Necesito ver a Hinata Hyûga**

**-Usted no su esposo o tal vez un parentesco con ella**

**-No... Pero vengo en lugar del esposo de ella**

**-Entonces no**

**-Mire... si no quiere que vaya a ver al director de este hospital y haga que la despidan...**

**-Por mi puede ir ahora mismo-le decía Tsunade-Lo malo que la oficina esta vacía en este momento y no lo podrá atender**

**-Usted se cree que me puede mentir?**

**-No le estoy mintiendo la oficina esta vacía en este momento**

**-Entonces donde está el maldito director de esta mierda de hospital!**

**-Estoy aquí con usted-Tsunade se acerco a él-Yo soy la maldita directora de esta mierda de hospital**

**Sasori quedo con la boca abierta, estaba sin palabras, que demonios estaba pasando en ese hospital**

**-Entonces déjeme ver a Hinata Hyûga!**

**-Y le volveré a decir eso no se lo concederé a nadie y menos a un maniático como usted... Llamen a seguridad y que lo saquen**

**-Si Tsunade-sensei-le dijo una enfermera mientras levantaba el teléfono y marcaba a seguridad**

**Sasori vio como la rubia se daba la vuelta y se alejaba de ahi**

**-Que clase de doctora es usted?!**

**-...-Tsunade dejo de caminar y se vivió a verlo-Que clase de doctora soy?... Es simple...Soy una doctora que no le teme a tipos como usted, ya que he conocido al mismo infierno en vida...**

**Sasori se disponía a insultarla cuando unos brazos enormes lo sostuvieron**

**-Suéltenme! Suéltenme! Se arrepentirán!-Gritaba e intentaba soltarse-Los matare! Les juro que los matare! Y Usted disque doctora... tenga cuidado porque le juro que morirá esta noche!**

**Tsunade solo escucha los gritos del individuo, miro sobre su hombro y sonrió sarcásticamente**

**-Que me matara? Ja! si como no, solo quiero ver que lo intente pedazo de mierda-y saco su celular para llamar a Cierta persona-Misión cumplida... Hinata está a salvo en el hospital**


	42. Chapter 42 Naruto

**Capitulo 43 "Naruto" **

**-Maldita sea!-Naruto caminaba en las calles de Konoha, iba vestido todo de negro y lentes de sol, se detuvo en una calle donde había un establecimiento de Ramen y sonrió al recordar algo muy importante para él….**

**22 de Agosto del 2008**

**-Maldita sea!-Naruto de 15 años, caminaba molesto por las calles de la ciudad, en sus manos llevaba un pedazo de pale algo arrugado y no distinguía las palabras-Para que mierda me manda a mí!**

**Vestía de pantalón de mezclilla desgastado, una playera azul marino, su cabello rubio era cubierto por una pañoleta roja y gorra negra, sus ojos azules eran cubiertos por unas gafas de sol; llevaba seis meses trabajando para Gaara de la Arena, su Jefe, por decirlo así, después que lo sacara del manicomio y pagara los estudios de él y de su hermana, Naruto juro en el nombre de sus padres que estaban en el cielo, que le entregaría su vida entera en todo los trabajos que su Jefe le disponía.**

**Le debía mucho; más de lo que se imaginaba, después que una pandilla matara a sus padres y le golpearan la cabeza, haciendo que perdiera la memoria, los hijos de perra se disponían a violar a su hermana, pero por gracias del destino, en ese momento, Gaara pasaba por esas calles junto con Kakashi, que escucharon los gritos de desesperación de su hermana... Ellos la salvaron y le dieron acogida en su casa, ella empezó a trabajar con ellos desde ese día**

**Por lo tanto, Naruto tenía que agradecerle de mil maneras a Gaara y su bondad, aunque pareciera que no fuera así, Gaara tenía un gran corazón, y sabía en quienes depositar confianza... pero ese momento, no estaba de acuerdo... Como se le ocurría mandarlo a buscar un millón de dólares! Y si los perdía? En que cabeza le cabe a una persona mandar a buscar esa maleta a un chico de 15 años y a pie?!**

**-Mierda! y para rematar no busco la dirección!-grito arrugando mas el papel**

**Cansado de tanto caminar, se sentó en una banca de madera que estaba de paso, se recostó suspirando y cerrando los ojos agacho su cabeza. "Confió en ti" esas palabras se las había dicho el pelirojo cuando le entregaba el papel con la dirección, sinceramente no se sentía con la capacidad en que su Jefe le diera tal confianza, pero no tuvo alternativa, abrió sus ojos y volvió otra vez a ver el pedazo de papel para tratar de leer, alzo un poco la mirada y su fija quedo en un grupo de chicos que vestían algo raros, bueno, su vestimenta tampoco era de moda, pero a comparación de eses chicos, se podría decir que estaba mejor vestidos que ellos, el grupo murmuraba entre ellos mientras señalaban al otro lado de la calle, volteo a ver que era. Una chica algo baja de estatura, su cabello azulado era corto hasta sus hombros, vestía de un short negro que mostraba sus muslos torneados, usaba tenis color negro, su playera del mismo color y sus ojos igual eran ocultos con unas gafas de sol, ella estaba leyendo en una de las bancas, a pesar de todo y no tenía más de 15 años, su cabeza estaba ladeada dejando que su hermoso cabellos callera en un lado, sus piernas cruzadas y concentrada en su lectura, los chicos no dejaban verla con morbo; se recostó sin quitarle la vista al grupo de chicos ni a la chica que no se había dado cuenta de ellos**

**Al ver que un chico cabello teñido de verde, porque estaba seguro que era teñido por qué no tenía nada de brillo y sus cejas eran negras; se alejo del grupo y se acercaba a ella con intenciones no muy buenas, se levanto para cruzar la calle, solo ver a esos tipos, en su mente recordó a los hijos de perra que mataron a sus padres, apretó sus puños mientras aceleraba su paso para llegar donde estaba la chica, a unos pasos escuchaba la voz del infeliz**

**-Vamos muñequita-le decía el imbécil, estaba apoyado de la parte trasera de la banca-Nos divertiremos a lo grande!**

**-...-ella no le contesto, simplemente seguía leyendo**

**-No me ignores por que se que me estas escuchando bombón-le tomo un mechos de su cabello-Seré gentil si es la "primera vez"**

**Ella se levanto, guardo su libro en su pequeña mochila que cargaba y se disponía alejarse, pero el hijo de su madre le agarro del brazo impidiendo que se fuera**

**-No te agás del rogar-le apretó fuerte-Se que te mueres de ganas**

**-Es cierto-le contesto ella-Me muero de ganas... pero las ganas de romperte toda tu maldita cara!**

**-Pero si la zorrita a sacado sus colmillos!-se burlo-Veamos que mas tienes-la jalo para tomar su cintura, pero ella empezó a forcejear**

**-Suéltame imbécil!**

**-Vamos, si eres buena no te hare daño**

**Naruto llego en el momento preciso, le toco el hombro y cuando este se volteaba a ver quién era, le dio un puñetazo que lo derribo sin ningún problema**

**-Eres hombre muerto!-le grito mientras sacaba una navaja y se abalanzaba sobre él**

**Espero que estuviera en unos centímetros cerca para agarrar la mano que tenía el arma afilada, sin mucho esfuerzo le quebró la muñeca de este y empezó a gritar, en unos segundos los compañeros del idiota corrían para atacarlo, se agacho y agarro la navaja, uno de ellos le intento darle una patada, pero lo esquivo con maestría, otro se disponía darle un puñetazo pero se agacho en el momento que otro intentaba apuñalarle por la espalda, ambos se hicieron daño, el primero le agarro la playera para así poder darle un golpe-Grave error-le dijo Naruto sonriendo sarcásticamente, mientras le insertaba el arma punzante en su brazo, escucho gritar. Los otros corrieron, huyendo del lugar, pero sabía que regresarían en unos segundos, se acerco a la chica y le tomo de la mano-Corre-le dijo, no espero respuesta ya que la jalo mientras corría, escucho a lo lejos decir uno de los tipo "Atrápenlos!", corrieron por muchos minutos, detrás de ellos estaban esos tipos**

**-Espera-ella lo detuvo unos segundos-Ya no puedo más**

**-Solo cállate y sigue corriendo!-de nuevo la jalo e hizo que empezara a correr, se pararon en una esquina de tres caminos-Mierda!**

**-Ahí están!-escucho gritar uno**

**-Corre!-le grito a ella**

**Tropezando con todos los que se cruzaban, Naruto quería llegar al área que le pertenecía a Gaara y así estaría en su territorio, pero por dar vueltas a lo tono ya no sabía en donde estaba, dieron la vuelta en un callejos pero... era un callejón sin salida**

**-Bueno, bueno, bueno-escucho detrás de ellos**

**Se dio la vuelta con la respiración agitada para verlo, era un tipo obeso, tan obeso que la ropa que usaba era pequeña y dejaba ver su horripilante barriga llena de celulitis, su cabeza estaba rapada y solo un pequeño mechos rojo salía de esa cabeza hueca, de tras de él estaban como unos seis tipos mucho más delgados que él**

**-Mis chicos me han dicho que has herido a uno de ello-le decía el gordinflón, por cada palabra escupía su apestosa baba**

**-Y que si lo he hecho?-le pregunto tratando de calmar su respiración, ya que por lo visto necesitaría eso y mucho más para librarse de todos ellos**

**-Te informo que por lastimar a uno de mis chicos, tendrás que morir**

**-jajaja-empezo a reír burlonamente**

**-Te parece gracioso?-le pregunto**

**-Realmente piensan que me podrán vencer?**

**-Oye-le decía la chica algo asustada-No los provoques!**

**-Tu noviecita es muy inteligente-el gordinflón se rasco su horripilante barriga-Creo que deberías de hacerle caso**

**-Lo que ella diga no importa-le decía mientras la ponía detrás de él**

**-Tsk, tsk-su gordo dedo índice se movía de un lao a otro-Déjame decirte que un hombre debería de haberle caso a una mujer**

**-En serio?... Entonces como es que uno de "tus chicos" seguía molestándola aun cuando ella le decía que no?**

**-Somos hombre-sonrió mostrando sus dientes amarillentos-Tenemos instinto animal cuando vemos a una hembra en celo**

**-Que me alegra mucho escuchar eso... Porque ahora mi instinto me dice que debería de matarlos a todos ustedes!**

**Antes que reaccionaran ellos, Naruto agarro al gordinflón de los brazo haciéndolo volar para que aterrizara sobre el resto, el gordo cayo boca arriba y no podía levantarse, sus hombres trataban de alzarlo ya que no aguantaban la peste de su líder ni tampoco su peso, Naruto puso uno de sus pies en el cuello del "cerdo" y lo presionaba poco a poco**

**-Aprende algo-presiono mas fuerte haciendo que el tipo escupía por la falta de aire-Más te vale no verte ni escuchar que tu o uno de tus "chicos" estén molestando a mujeres por que te juro que te buscare y te hare carnitas para los perros!-Quito su pies y se dio la vuelta, la chica había caído de rodilla por el asombro de lo que acababa de pasar-Esta bien?-le pregunto ya a su lado**

**-S..s..Si!-le contesto mientras trataba controlar sus latidos**

**-Vamos-le tendió la mano, la vio dudar un momento, pero acepto el gesto**

**Caminaron despacio y pasaron por la bola de individuos que aun trataban de liberarse del peso de ese gordo**

**-P..p..Pensé que de verdad los ibas a matar-escucho decirle**

**-Ese era el plan-le contesto tranquilo mientras caminaban-Pero le prometí a una persona no hacerlo**

**-Ha!-dijo ella suspirando-Serias tan amable de soltar mi mano?**

**-He!-se detuvo y la miro, ella con sus ojos le señalo sus manos que aun estaban unidas-Ho!-la soltó rápidamente-Lo siento-le sonrió**

**-No te preocupes-lo decía mientras se quitaba los lentes para frotarse sus ojos-Gracias-le sonrió mirándolo alegre**

**Por primera vez en sus cortos 15 años, Naruto quedo anonadado por algo muy sencillo, la sonrisa de la chica era angelical y sus hermosos aperlados eran el mayor tesoro que había encontrado en su vida, sintió latir muy deprisa su corazón , una sensación extraño floreció en su interior, agacho la mirada para que no se diera cuenta el efecto que le había causado el simple hecho de ese pequeño gesto de ella**

**-N..n..No hay de que**

**-Puedo saber tu nombre?-le pregunto**

**-Na...Naru...-recordó que apenas unos meses su nombre se había oído por toda Konoha cuando asesino a esos tipejos, así que le dio otro nombre-Narutin-"Que nombre es ese!" se regaño mentalmente**

**-Narutin?!-lo miro extrañada**

**-Si...pero dime solo Naru, no me gusta ese nombre**

**-Y no te culpo-le sonrió de nuevo-Mi nombre es...**

**-No!-le grito el**

**-He!-lo miro entre asustada y extrañada, no la culpaba, pero preferiría no saber cómo se llamara**

**-No, lo tomes a mal, pero es mejor así, no me digas tu nombre**

**-Y porque no? Tú ya me diste el tuyo**

**-Si, lo sé; pero créeme es mejor así**

**-No te entiendo-puso sus brazos cruzando, haciendo que sus pechos se levantaran levemente-Entonces?**

**-Perla**

**-He!**

**-Te diré Perla**

**-No me vayas a decir que así se llama alguien de tu pasado!**

**-No...-ladeo su cabeza y le sonrió leve-Porque así son tus ojos... Son como dos hermosas perlas mirándome**

**No supo porque lo dijo, peor la vio sonrojarse y esquivar su mirada, quedaron en silencio, ni uno de los dos sabia que decir, ni qué hacer**

**-Ahora qué?-ella fue la que rompió el silencio**

**-Mmm... Si te soy sincero, no lo se**

**-Quieres comer Ramen?**

**-Disculpa?**

**-Si quieres comer Ramen?**

**-Ramen?**

**-Si, Ramen... Sabes que es Ramen, verdad?**

**-Si, por supuesto que se-por supuesto que no sabía qué era eso**

**-Entonces sígueme-se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar**

**Naruto la siguió, pero ella se detuvo en unos cuantos pasos**

**-Sucede algo?**

**-Si-ella se le acerco y le tomo del brazo-Si voy en la calle con mi héroe, lo normal es que lo luzca**

**No supo que contestar, solo sintió que su cara ardía demasiado, ella empezó a caminar sin soltar su brazo, Naruto le costaba caminar así, era la primera vez que caminaba de ese modo con una chica que no era su hermana Uno, después de unas cuantas cuadras y un Naruto colorado hasta las orejas, llegaron en un establecimiento de comida, lo hizo sentarse mientras que ella se sentaba frente a él**

**-Que hacemos aquí?-le pregunto a ella mirando todo el local**

**-Te dije que si querías Ramen y aquí te traje**

**-Así!.. Ramen!-"Que mierda es Ramen!" sonreía estúpidamente mientras la miraba**

**-No sabes que es Ramen verdad?-le pregunto divertida**

**-He!...eto...mmm...Veras...Yo**

**-No te preocupes-le corto más divertida-Te juro que te gustara!**

**Después que ella le indicara al mesero el pedido, la plática se torno solo de la vida de Perla, supo que era hija de un gran empresario, el evito que le diera el nombre de su padre y el nombre de la empresa, pero por lo visto su padre era de la compra y venta de bienes raíces, le gustaba comer mucho, tenía muchos amigos y su sueño era ser una gran diseñadora de ropa; eso le hizo reír**

**-Que es tan gracioso?-le pregunto molesta**

**-Es solo que mi hermana también le gusta eso**

**-Me agrada tu hermana!**

**-Te aseguro que cuando la conozcas no lo será**

**-Lo dudo-le contesto convencida-Y tu... que estudias?**

**-Mmm... Guarda espaldas?... eso creo-bueno era verdad**

**-Hay que estudiar para ser eso?**

**-Bueno... la persona en que trabajo, nos haces estudiar mucho**

**-"Nos"?**

**-Tengo un compañero que también "estudia" para serlo**

**-Ho! ya veo... Por eso los idiotas no pudieron contigo... Eres bueno-no era pregunta, era confirmación**

**-No lo creo, mi otro compañero es mejor**

**-Pero no conozco tu compañero; para mí eres mejor que cualquiera**

**-Gracias por el voto de confianza**

**-Bien!-grito un chico con dos tarros de comida-Los Ramen de Miso están listos!**

**Frente a él había un plato redondo con fideos y carne, para él era una simple sopa, pero si eso era Ramen, tendría que comerlo aunque supiera feo; se percato que ella lo miraba esperando a que lo probara, tomo los palillos y empezó a comer, su sorpresa fue que estaba delicioso, era la mejor comida que había probado y eso que su hermana era una excelente cocinera**

**-Te gusto?**

**-Si, ahora conozco el Ramen!**

**Rieron, platicaron y se divirtieron, Naruto por primera vez se sintió humano de nuevo, después de ese día, su mundo tuvo sentido**

**-Demonios!-Naruto miro por la ventana-Ya es de noche y no he ido donde debía**

**-Tenias que ir a un lugar?**

**-Si-metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos-A esta dirección**

**-Mmm... Esta cerca de aquí**

**-De verdad!**

**-Si**

**-Bien! Me tengo que ir-sacaba la billetera y puso unos billetes en la mesa**

**-Invito yo**

**-No; el hombre siempre debe de invitar a la mujer**

**-Pero...**

**-Vamos-la jalo suave para que se levantara y salieran del local-Esta muy obscuro**

**-Es por tus lentes-le decía ella burlándose, se le acerco-Quítatelos y...**

**-No-dio un paso atrás evitando que lo hiciera**

**-Por que no?**

**-Ya te dije que es mejor así**

**-Sabe... Empiezo a sospechar que eres un asesino en serie-le dio un vuelco a su corazón, pero sabía que ella lo decía en broma**

**"Pero es verdad" se dijo el triste**

**-Creo que deberíamos de despedir aquí**

**-De acuerdo; pero con una condición**

**-Condición?**

**-Si, hagamos una promesa**

**-Promesa?**

**-Puedes dejar de repetir cada palabra que digo**

**-De acuerdo-dijo algo confuso-Que promesa?**

**-Que la próxima vez que nos veamos, seré una diseñadora reconocía mundialmente y tu el mejor guarda espalda en todo Japón!**

**-No entiendo nada**

**-Si, por que si eres el mejor y yo una famosa diseñadora, te contratare y estaremos juntos-le sonrió mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes**

**-No creo que nos volvamos a encontrar-aunque lo deseaba con todo su ser, pero sabía que iba ser imposible**

**-Ya lo veras, nos encontraremos-y antes que el respondiera, ella le jalo su playera para que se agachara, sin darse cuenta los labios de ella y los de él, empezaron a besarse torpemente**

**Después de unos segundos, se separaron y ella estaba colorada por tal atrevimientos, se dio la vuelta, alejándose e de él corriendo, Naruto la vio alejarse y perderse entre la multitud, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni tampoco sabía por qué su corazón latía a mil por hora y que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**Pasaron los días, semanas, meses y años, y el recuerdo de ese día estaba en su corazón, el recuerdo de una chica cabello azulado, cuerpo espectacular y ojos aperlados, Perla, porque era su Perla, cada vez que la recordaba calor en su interior habitaba en él, Sasuke le decía que era un idita con letras mayúsculas al verlo así, pero a nadie le dijo lo sucedido de ese día, ni siquiera a su hermana, pero la tristeza se apoderaba de él cuando se percataba que nunca de los nuca la volvería a ver... O eso creía él...**

**Dos años más tarde Naruto dormía en el auto de Gaara cuando sintió que alguien le pegaba la cabeza, Este iba a gritarle cuando vio que el coche gris polarizado bajaba el Sr, Hyûga serio. Kakashi, bajo para abrirle la puerta a Gaara, este bajo y empezó a caminar hasta que estuvo frente a frente con el Sr. Hyûga.**

**-Y bien- Gaara lo miraba como siempre, frio como un tempano de hielo- Me trajo a la "garantía"**

**El señor Hyûga se dio la vuelta para abrir el coche, todos aspeaban la maleta con el dinero pero...Cual fue su sorpresa que la "maleta" medía un metro sesenta, de cabello negro azulado, de unos ojos a perlados y un cuerpo bien formado. Era nada más ni menos que la "garantía" que el Sr. Hyûga**

**Había llevado consigo. Pero Naruto fue el más sorprendido fue Naruto, ya que la "Garantía" se parecía mucho, casi idénticas a la chica que conoció dos años atrás. Perla. Pero era imposible, no podían ser la misma persona…. O si?**

**-Esta seguro Sr. Hyûga?- le pregunto Gaara con ira contenida y mirada amenazante**

**-Las palabras de un Hyûga se cumplen-le respondía el padre, Realmente iba a dejar a su hija como Garantía!**

**-Ya le explicaste a ella?- su jefe señalo a la ojiperlada**

**-Si- dijo él con voz baja- Y como una Hyûga, cumplirá su palabra en ser la garantía por un año.**

**Naruto no daba crédito en lo que oía; sus oídos deberían de estar asiéndole una broma muy pesada, la chica, la hija del Sr. Hyûga, ella que probablemente podría ser su "Perla" la estaba dando como un simple objeto?!**

**-Ese bastardo no merece ser llamado "padre"!- Grito sin controlarse- Prefieres que tu hija se quede con un extraño!- grito esta vez- Y te haces llamar "padre"!**

**-Cálmate Naruto- le dijo Sasuke**

**-Tu mocoso- le dijo Sr. Hyûga- no sabe nada de lo que es una familia**

**-Y si eso es tener una familia, prefiero estar solo que. . . - le respondió Naruto**

**-Suficiente- dijo Gaara mirando a Naruto- Kakashi, lleve la "garantía" al auto.**

**-Si- Kakashi le hizo una reverencia, se acerco al Sr. Hyûga y su hija. El Sr. Hyûga antes que Kakashi se llevara la abrazo. "No te hagas el buen padre que no te queda" se dijo mentalmente**

**-No te preocupes, antes del año estarás de vuelta- le decía a su hija.**

**Ella solo lo abrazo muy fuerte y sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar en sus mejillas.**

**-Kakashi- le dijo Gaara.**

**Vio como Kakashi tomaba a la chica de sus brazos quien no soltaba de su padre.**

**-Vamos nena; no te preocupes todo saldrá bien- le decía una y otra vez; aun cuando Kakashi había logrado que soltara a su padre y llevada al coche se lo decía.**

**Naruto permaneció callado mientras veían llorar a la chica; a su Perla; "No puede ser ella" se volvió a decir para si mismo; pero no podía hacer nada ya que el causante de ese dolor que ella sentía en ese momento era nada más que el padre de ella.**

**-Fue un placer en hacer negocios con usted Sr Hyûga- Gaara se dio la vuelta tras decir esas palabras, Naruto y Sasuke lo siguieron**

**-Espere- le dijo el Sr Hyûga- prométeme que no le pasara nada.**

**En que cabeza le cabe decir tal estupidez, primero la trata como objeto, tanto que la dejo como "Garantía" y ahora pide tal idiotez! Gaara ya estaba cerca del coche y Naruto le abría la puerta se volteo a decirle.**

**-Lo que yo haga con la "garantía" no le incumbe a usted Sr Hyûga- dicho esto entro al auto donde la chica lloraba en silencio-Vámonos Kakashi.Y el arranco el coche y alejándose del lago.-Realmente no me sorprende- decía Gaara- hombres como él hay muchos- dijo viendo a la chica- unos peores que otros.**

**Todos quedaron en silencio, solo se oían el leve llanto de ella. A Naruto eso le dolia mas que cualquier cosa, mirara por donde la mira, era idéntica que esa chica, pero asi como la miraba se decía una y otra vez que no podía ser posible**

**-Cuál es tu nombre. . . "garantía"- le pregunto Gaara.**

**Todos entendieron el sarcasmo y la chica los ojos; tomo un poco de aire antes de contestar.**

**-Hinata- lo dijo con voz baja.**

**El rubio solo la miro, su voz también era igual, pero tal vez sea porque hablo muy bajo**

**-Sabes no te pude oír- le dijo Gaara- Odio cuando la gente habla tan bajo y no me mira a los ojos.**

**Entonces ella abrió los ojos y lo volteo a ver, guardo silencio unos segundos antes de volver a decir. . . .**

**-Hinata- con una vos un poco calmada y más alto que la vez anterior.**

**Desde ese momento Naruto tuvo la duda que era o no era su Perla, pero esos ojos, ese pelo, el cuerpo y la forma que hablaba, todo indicaba que probablemente era ella; ahora ya no podía ser nada, en el transcurso de los meses vio como su "Perla" se enamoraba más y más de Gaara, no la culpaba, Gaara a pesar de todo era un gran hombre, amigo y Jefe, de lejos la miraba como ella se transformaba en mujer delante de sus ojos, una mujer que no podía ser suya, porque así como la amaba a ella, también le tenía un gran cariño hacia Gaara, su Jefe, al estar lado de ella, cambio por completo, se volvió más humano y sus emociones salían a flote sin pensarlo. Asique guardo su amor en un rincón de su corazón**

**22 de agosto del 2011**

**Ahora el estaba en el mismo establecimiento, donde por primera vez probo el Ramen con su primer amor y ahora su amor prohibido**

**-Porque no me sorprende verte aquí?-escucho una voz bien conocida**

**-Tenía hambre-le contesto mirando a uno de sus mejores amigos; Sasuke**

**-Y no puedes comer otra cosa que no sea Ramen?!**

**-Nop-le dijo entrando al lugar y sentarse, el pelinegro lo emito con cara de molestia-Vas a comer conmigo?**

**-No sé qué te sucede en estos días-le miro a los ojos-Así que por una vez te acompañare en tus penas**

**-Estas preocupado por mi?-le sonrió divertido**

**-Si le dices esto a alguien conocido u otra persona que pueda hablar, te juro que te arrancare esa cabeza y la tirare en el rio**

**-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja- empezó a reír Naruto**

**"Tal vez el amor no es para mí" miro la ventana y sonrió triste; si su Perla era feliz con Gaara y Gaara la hacía feliz, no podía intervenir entre ese gran amor que ellos tenían, lucharía para que ellos dos fueran felices y pudieran estar de nuevo juntos, sin importar que le costara su vida. "Hinata, mi Perla; que seas muy feliz con Gaara"…**


	43. Chapter 43 Sueño

**Capítulo 44 "Sueño"**

**Neji se encontraba comiendo en un restaurante, pero solo comía porque sabía que tenía que hacer, no le sentía sabor a nada, desde esa mañana sentía que algo mal estaba ocurriendo, tenía que ir al hospital, su suegro, el padre de Hinata probablemente estaría allí, y tendría que darle la explicación sobre la repentina boda de ellos dos, sinceramente, no quería darle explicación alguna, pero si con eso hace que su suegro y tío no se interpusiera en su matrimonio lo tendría que hacer...**

**Pago lo que había consumido y salió del establecimiento, camino sin rumbo fijo cuando sonó su celular**

**-Diga-dijo al contestar**

**-Neji-era Sasori-Donde demonios estas?!**

**-Voy para la oficina**

**-Pues apresúrate porque tengo algo urgente que decirte!**

**-Porque no me lo dices por teléfono?**

**-Porque es mejor decírtelo en persona y así controlar tu temperamento**

**-De que mierda estás hablando!**

**-Apresúrate y te diré -colgó después de esas palabras**

**-Pero que mierda de bicho le a picado a este!-molesto guardo el aparato y se dirigió a la oficina, pero al llegar a cierta calle, se dio la vuelta y se desvió para ir a visitar a su esposa**

**Llego al hospital, subió al elevador y presiono el piso donde estaba ella, espero unos minutos antes de llegar, en sus pensamientos se decía que tal vez su tío estuviera ahí y tendría que soportar las preguntas que le tenía preparado, miro su reloj, daban las 15:20, aun era la hora de visitas; el sonido que le indicaba que había llegado al piso que deseaba, entro y vio a muchas enfermera y doctores yendo a un lado a otro, se dirigió a la habitación de Hinata**

**-Em... Disculpe-escucho a voz de una chica de tras de él, volteo y era una enfermera que le hablaba**

**-Dígame**

**-A quien viene a visitar?**

**-A mi esposa**

**-Me podría decir el nombre de la paciente?**

**-Porque lo pregunta**

**-Son nuevas reglas del Hospital-le contesto tímidamente**

**-Bueno... si son reglas hay que seguirlas; vengo a visitar a Hinata Hyûga**

**La enfermera le sonrió y empezó a buscar en la carpeta de aluminio que tenía en sus manos, paso hoja por hoja, y alzo la vista, pero esta vez su rostro era seria**

**-Lo siento mucho pero ella no tiene permitido tener visitas**

**-Como? Que acaba de decir?!**

**-Que ella no puede recibir visitas**

**-No escucho que soy su esposo?**

**-Sí, pero aquí dice que ella no puede recibir visitas de nadie y menos de su esposa...Neji Hyûga, verdad? Ese es su nombre?**

**-No comprendo-dijo alterado-Llamen al doctor Onodera!**

**-Eto... El doctor Onodera fue transferido desde hoy en la mañana**

**-Que! Y quien está a cargo de mi esposa?!**

**-Eso no se le puede decir**

**-Mire señorita, me importa una mierda las reglas, voy a ver a mi esposa le pese a quien le pese-se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino**

**-Espere! No puede verla!-seguía caminando e ignorando a la enfermera-Llamare a seguridad si no se detiene**

**Pero el ojiperlado seguía, llego a la puerta de la habitación, antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta alguien le detuvo y lo retiro, miro sobre su hombro para ver quien había hecho tal acto; eran los de seguridad**

**-Se puede saber que sucede?-pregunto Neji**

**-Señor, creo que la enfermera le había dicho que no podía ver a esa paciente**

**-Y si no mal recuerdo le dije a la enfermera que esta paciente es mi esposa**

**-Lo siento pero ordenes, son órdenes, así que tendrá que acompañarnos a la salida de buena manera**

**-Y si no quiero?**

**-Tendrá que acompañarnos a la mala**

**Neji miro al par con una cara de pocos amigos; Pero qué diablos estaba pasando ahí? Como es que no dejaban a ver a su esposa?**

**-En que piso esta la dirección de este hospital?-si quería averiguarlo, tendría que ir desde lo más alto…. El Director**

**-La oficina del director esta en el último piso-le contesto el guardia**

**-Bien-se alejo de ellos pero se detuvo y los miro-Deberían de empezar a despedirse de todos de este piso…. Por qué les aseguro que hoy mismo dejan de trabajar en este edificio**

**-No te preocupes-Tsunade se encontraba parada frente a su escritorio mientras hablaba por teléfono-Hinata estará a salvo mientras yo esté en ese Hospital**

**-Cualquier cosa que pase, por muy pequeña que sea me tienes que llamar-le decía una voz por el teléfono**

**-Sí, si, si, ya lo sé, no te preocupes pero…-en ese momento tocaron su puerta-Te llamo más tarde-y colgó, se sentó en la silla que le correspondía y se acomodo la bata blanca que cargaba-Adelante-dijo**

**La puerta se abrió, no le sorprendió en absoluto ver de quien se trataba, era nada más ni nada menos que Neji Hyûga… "Pero si ha tardado en llegar" se dijo sonriéndole**

**-Usted es el Director de este Hospital?-le pregunto a ella**

**-Si… Mi nombre es Tsunade**

**-Tsunade qué?**

**-Dejémoslo solo en Tsunade-le contesto-Y dígame señor…- le miro esperando que se presentara ya que no quería levantar sospechas diciéndole que ya sabía la verdad**

**-Hyûga, Neji Hyûga-le tendió la mano como saludo, mordiéndose la lengua tuvo que aceptar tal cosa**

**-Y dígame señor Hyûga…. En que le puedo ayudar?-pregunta estúpida pero quería jugar un rato con el imbécil**

**-Bien, Tsunade-Sensei, quiero saber del porque no puedo visitar a mi esposa!-no era una pregunta, era una exigencia**

**Ella se recostó en su asiento y puso sus manos juntas a la altura de sus pechos**

**-Y quien es su esposa?**

**-Hinata Hyûga-contesto rápidamente**

**-Mmm…-la rubia lo miro y suspirando saco un sobre amarillo dejándolo sobre la mesa-Lo siento pero… Hinata Hyûga… ya no es su esposa**

**-Que mierda está hablando?! Usted está loca o qué?! No acaba de escuchar que SOY ESPOSO de Hinata?!**

**-Si lo escuche perfectamente-le señalo el sobre-Pero esos papeles dice lo contrario**

**Neji tomo el sobre, lo abrió y extrajo unos papeles, en una fracción de segundos temblaba de rabia al leer lo que decía esos papeles...**

**"Yo Hiashi Hyûga, con mis facultades mentales y como cabeza de la familia Hyûga, disuelvo el matrimonio que hay entre mi hija Hinata Hyûga con Neji Hyûga.**

**Por motivos que se han casado sin mi conocimiento y también por la seguridad de mi hija, por lo tanto usando mi poder como padre y líder... disuelvo de dicho matrimonio"**

**Neji ya no leyó más, como que se disolvía el matrimonio?! Con que derecho lo hacía?!**

**-Este pedazo de pale para mí no tiene validez!-le tiro ls papeles a Tsunade-Sigo siendo el esposo de Hinata Hyûga!**

**-Lo siento chico, pero para mí ese papel si tiene validez-gurdo los papeles y el sobre en su escritorio-En Konoha hay un reglamente... El padre de la novia puede disolver el matrimonio y es mas valido su consentimiento que las leyes del pueblo**

**-Esa es pura mierda!**

**-Disculpa pero... podrías retirarte; tengo pacientes que atender-le sonrió triunfal**

**-Ría todo lo que pueda, porque regresare y me llevare a mi mujer-se dio la vuelta y cerró con un portazo**

**-Imbécil-susurro, tomo el teléfono y marco, después de tres timbrados contestaron-Neji ya está informado sobre la disolución de su matrimonio**

**-Me imagino que no lo tomo nada bien**

**-No; me imagino que irá a ver a los padres de Hinata**

**-Pero será un viaje mal gastado, ya que ellos ya no viven ahí**

**-Me alegro-quedo callada y dudando de pregunta**

**-Que sucede? si tienes algo que decir solo dilo y ya está!**

**-Por qué no vienes a ver a Hinata...Gaara?**

**-...-hubo un silencio, sabía que no debía preguntar pero no lo pudo evitarlo-Esos es todo**

**-Si**

**-Bien, mantenme informado cobre la recuperación de Hinata-colgó sin decir nada más**

**Suspirando, Tsunade puso el auricular en su lugar, por lo visto Gaara se echaba la culpa por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo a Hinata, pero quien se iba a imaginar que el maldito infeliz pedazo de mierda de Neji Hyûga! y mostrara su verdadera naturaleza **

**Gaara estaba en su despacho rodeado de varias carpetas de diferentes colore y tamaños; la llamada de Tsunade le inquieto un poco; de que Neji se enterara que ya no estaba casado con Hinata era un arma de doble filo, tenía que actuar antes de que Madara moviera una de sus piezas...Suspiro y siguió revisando todos los papeles que tenia ahí**

**-Gaara-el pelirojo alzo la vista y se encontró con Kakashi**

**-Dime**

**-Tus hermanos llamaron hace unos momentos y... tú hermana no está para nada contenta**

**-Lo que Temari piensa no me importa**

**-Tal vez, pero Shikamaru le dijo del porque esta él aquí**

**-Me lo imagino... Le tiene más miedo a ella de lo que me tiene a mí**

**-Y también dice que se mudara**

**-Bien por ella-le decía sin apartar la mirada en los papeles-Cuando encuéntrale la casa que quiere le das el dinero**

**-Se mudara aquí... Regresa a vivir en la casa**

**-...-Gaara detuvo sus manos cuando escucho eso-Que va a vivir a donde?!**

**-Dice que como estas planeando algo muy grave, prefiere estar a tu lado y cuidar de i**

**-Cuantos años cree que tengo?! Tres?! Ocho?! Esta chiflada!-grito mientras tiraba todos los papeles que tenía en la mesa-Llama a Shikamaru!**

**-Si-y salió del despacho**

**"Que mierda le pasa?!" se grito en sus pensamientos, una cosa era que ellos fueran a visitarlo de vez en cuando y otra que se quedaran a vivir con él**

**-Me llamabas?-su cuñado entraba en ese momento bostezando**

**-Se puede saber que le dijiste a Temari?!**

**-Por qué?**

**-Responde!**

**-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-le decía sentándose-Me llamo para gritarme del por qué deje el trabajo a medias en casa, le dije que tú me hablaste para hacer un pequeño trabajo**

**-Y que más**

**-Solo eso**

**-Shikamaru… te lo advierto si le has dicho algo más a mi hermana de lo que planeo hacer te aseguro que ella quedara viuda antes de tiempo**

**-Tu hermana no es tonta… Sabe que algo planeas y que es muy peligroso**

**-Eso no le incumbe a ella**

**-Ya te lo dije el día en que me case con ella… Tu hermana te quiere, y hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para ayudarte**

**-No quiero que ella y Kankuro estén en peligro**

**-…..-Su cuñado no le contesto solo se limito en observarlo serio**

**Gaara suspiro pasando una de sus manos en su cabello, todos esos días planeando la manera en destruir por completo a Madara, no le había hecho nada bien, tenía que aceptarlo… pero si… lo que tenía en mente funcionaba… Hinata y sus hermanos ya no estarían en peligro, agarro su saco y empezó a caminar a la puerta**

**-Dónde vas?-le pregunto su cuñado**

**-A dar una vuelta-le contesto sin mirarlo**

**"Gaara… Si estas planeando lo que tu hermana me dijo… Eso es una estupidez" se dijo mentalmente Shikamaru levantándose, se acerco a la mesa y empezó a revisar todos esos archivos que Gaara llevaba más de 48 horas revisándolos**

**Hinata no podía creer que aun estuviera en el hospital, su padre la fue a visitar, fue una tremenda alegría para ella, verlo a él y a su madre le alegro el día; platicaron por muchas horas, ellos estuvieron presente cuando la llevaron a hacerse un ultrasonido, sus ojos aperlados empezaron a llorar cuando vio en la pantalla a su bebe, su amor, su tesoro. Su mama le decía que tenía que dormir las horas suficientes, que tomara las vitaminas y la comida que las enfermeras llevaban; sinceramente… ella ya se sentía mejor, llevaban tres días ingresada y cada vez que le preguntaba a Tsunade cuando le iba dar de alta, le contestaba lo mismo… El tiempo que sea necesario… Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que Neji no la fue a visitar ni un momento, a pesar que se alegraba, era extraño. Esa noche… tuvo un sueño… el mejor sueño en semanas… soñó con él… con Gaara…**

**Ella estaba sentada en el jardín de la mansión, miraba las hojas moverse, el aire entre sus cabellos, y el sol sobre su rostro, concentrada en la naturaleza no escucho que alguien se le había acercado**

**-Hinata**

**Ella lo volteo a ver, sonrío ver sus ojos de hielo, mostrándole amor incondicional**

**-Gaara-le dijo con excitación**

**El la abrazo, ella sintió maravillosamente bien, respiro su fragancia, se aferro en sus brazos, estuvieron así unos minutos, sin dejar de abrazarse, se miraron a los ojos, ella vio en ellos deseo, el mismo deseo que ella sentía en ese momento, pero también vio duda, eso no le gusto, así que antes que acabara su sueño, lo beso**

**Un beso que llevaba deseando mucho tiempo, fue dulce al principio, pero ella quería más, abrió su boca e introdujo su lengua en busca el de él, el beso se hizo más profundo, más apasionado, acaricio esos cabellos rojizos con sus manos, él la apretó junto acercándola a su pecho, dejo de besarla para lamerle su cuello, ella gimió sentir sus manos debajo su blusa, la empezó a recostar en el césped, no le importaba si era un sueño… quería tenerlo una vez más como esas noches**

**Él se levanto un poco, iba a protestar, pero lo vio quitarse la camisa dejando ha descubierto su torneado pecho, si dejar de mirarla le toco sus piernas con las yemas de sus dedos, no supo cómo ni en qué momento pero él la empezaba a desnudar con mucha audacia, sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, sentir sus senos tocar con el pecho del pelirojo era gratificante, sentir su calor, sentir su ardor, sentir su deseo… todo eso hizo que le aumentara la necesitad de tenerlo dentro de ella**

**Y como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, una de sus manos empezó a jugar con su intimidad ella, caricias que la hicieron arquear la espalda y abrir sus piernas**

**-Gaara-le susurro entre gemidos y su oído-Hazme tuya**

**-Siempre serás mía-le contesto el**

**Besándola salvajemente, embistió fuerte para entrar en ella, grito suave pero llena de placer al sentirlo, le rodeo sus caderas con sus piernas, el empezó a moverse dentro de ella, le besaba su cuello, su oreja, le acariciaba sus senos y sus piernas que estaba aferrados a él, ella elevaba sus caderas para sentirlo por completo, no sabía quien gemía más fuerte, pero no le importo solo deseaba que él seguirá poseyéndola, amándola… Él hizo que rodaran, dejándola en una posición en que ella ahora estaba encima y él abajo**

**-Muévete-le dijo agitado**

**-S..si**

**Puso sus pequeñas manos en el pecho del pelirojo, el puso una en las caderas de ella mientras que la otra tocaba vorazmente sus senos, ella empezó a moverse, sintiendo más y más placer, él levantaba sus caderas para embestirla cuan ella bajaba en sus movimientos, no podía creerlo cuando ella misma aumento los movimientos, el cerraba sus ojos por cada vaivén de ella, los gesto que él hacía era maravilloso saber que ella era la causante de ese delirio que tenia, sin previo aviso Gaara se sentó sin dejar de moverse loa beso, Hinata sentía que pronto llegaría al orgasmo**

**-Ga…Gaara**

**-Lleguemos juntos… Juntos**

**Y de una embestida, ambos gritaron, agitados se abrazaron, Gaara le acaricio su mejilla y la beso dulcemente, sin soltarse se acostaron en el prado, Hinata lo abrazo mientras cerraba los ojos**

**-Te amo-le dijo ella entrando en el mundo de los sueño**

**-Te amo-le contesto él mientras le besaba en su cabello**

**Ella sonrío al escuchar esas palabras que le llenaban un inmenso calor en su corazón… "Si es un sueño… no quiero despertar nunca"**

**Tsunade hacia el recorrido del hospital como siempre, estaba preocupa, ya que Hinata se daba cuenta que la tenían ahí aun sabiendo que ya no tenía una dolencia, suspirando checo pasillo por pasillo, todo el edificio estaba a obscuras; pero al llegar a la habitación de la ojiperlada, se quedo quita al ver que alguien salía de ahí, saco una pequeña pistola que tenía entre sus senos, y despacio se le acerco apuntando en su cabeza**

**-Quien eres y que mierda haces en esta habitación?!-pregunto la noche era fría como los ojos que la miraban en ese momento-Gaara!**

**Eso si le sorprendió verlo, después en que ella le dijo que fuera a visitarla y él se negó una y otra vez, ahora estaba ahí, en mitad de la noche, era como ver a un chico salir del balcón de su novia en plena noche, bueno viéndolo en una perceptiva, Gaara aun era un chico y como tal en ese momento se comportaba según acuerdo de su edad**

**-Me alegra ver que viniste a ver a Hinata pero… no crees que es mejor venir cuan ella este despierta?**

**-…..-el no contesto, simplemente se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar**

**-Espera!-le llamo Tsunade, pero no le hacía caso seguía caminando-Vamos Gaara espera!-lo detuvo en uno de los pasillo que habían luz-Por qué no te quedas… son las 4:30 am, si esperas una hora más ella despertara y…**

**Que callada cuando él volteo a verla, sus ropas estaban arrugadas y desabrochadas, sus respiración agitada y su rostro lleno de sudor, lo miro sorprendida**

**-Porque estas en ese estado?-le pregunto**

**-Eso no te incumbe-le contesto mientras se acomodaba la camisa y la abotonaba**

**-…..-Cuando vio una marca de un peso en su pecho cayó en cuenta del porque estaba así, sonrío feliz y algo arrogante-Sigo insistiendo que era mejor que lo "HICIERAS" cuando ella este despierta**

**-…..-La miro altaneramente y le contesto con una simple sonrisa**

**Tsunade ya no le siguió, vio alejarse y entrar al ascensor; "Gaara... Te prometo que todos haremos lo posible para que seas Feliz… tu y ella lo merecen" sin dejar de sonreí siguió con su rutina en checar que todo estaba bien en el hospital y de paso… decirles a todos que los gritos y gemidos eran de un programa de televisión**


	44. Chapter 44 Sorpresas

**Capitulo 45 "Sorpresas..." **

**-Y como se encuentra nuestro huésped?!-Madara le gritaba al ojiperlado que se encontraba amarrado de las muñecas con cadenas, la habitación estaba obscura; el chillido de las ratas se escuchaban junto con la respiración del chico-Espero que te guste tu suite!**

**Neji jadeaba, llevaba encerrado ahí por tres días, el que creía su amigo le había dado varios puñetazos, patadas y hasta cortes con navajas desde el primer momento que entro, después, en las heridas que sangraban le echaba sal; miraba débil mente al hombre que creyó admirar y desear como él, recordó en momento que Madara Uchiha había mostrado su verdadero rostro...**

**HACE TRES DIAS...**

**"Yo Hiashi Hyûga, con mis facultades mentales y como cabeza de la familia Hyûga, disuelvo el matrimonio que hay entre mi hija Hinata Hyûga con Neji Hyûga. Por motivos que se han casado sin mi conocimiento y también por la seguridad de mi hija, por lo tanto usando mi poder como padre y líder... disuelvo de dicho matrimonio"**

**Esas palabras resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza después de salir de esa mierda de Hospital; Como se atrevía su tío en disolver su matrimonio?! Con que derecho?! Caminaba deprisa, cuando sonó su celular, saco el aparato y la pantalla decía "SASORI"**

**-Ahora que quieres?!-Le grito al contestar-Por qué no estoy de humor!**

**-Me importa una mierda tu humor-su tono de voz era serio-Te dije que vinieras hace una hora!**

**-Sabes que Sasori... Estoy arto; hoy no iré a trabajar así que se lo dices a Madara-sama**

**-No le diré nada; porque el mismo Madara-sama es el que quiere que vengas en este momento!**

**Y colgó, Neji miro el celular molesto y lo tiro al suelo, haciendo que ese se hiciera en varios pedazos**

**-Mierda!-grito al ver destruido el celular, se le había olvidado llamar a Ten Ten; ahora con el aparato ese destruido ya no tenía como comunicarse con ella-La llamare en la oficina**

**Después de treinta minutos llego a las oficinas, al llegar vio a Deidara; quien se levanto al verme y abrir la puerta para que pudiera entrar; en la oficina estaba Madara sentado detrás de su escritorio, Sasori y Zabuza se encontraban de pie**

**-Bueno; el niño ya llego-el tono de voz demostraba que estaba molesto-Y dime... Cual fue el motivo de tu tardanza... Neji?**

**-...-No contesto, ya que la mirada que tenía en ese momento, le indicaba que no iba salir nada bueno**

**-Neji, hijo-se levantaba de su asiento-Dime... o mejor dicho... recuerda todo lo que te he ayudado?**

**-Si, Madara-sama-le respondió entornando sus ojos aperlados**

**-Recuerdas que cuando más necesitabas ayuda; fui el único que te comprendió?**

**-Si; Madara-sama**

**-Entonces, dime... Como piensas devolver todo lo que he hecho por ti?!**

**-A que se refiere?-la verdad no comprendía nada de nada**

**-Crees que todo lo que tienes y lo que te he dado... ha sido gratis?!-lo miro fijamente mientras se le acercaba-Todo lo que recibes debes de devolverlo**

**Eso no le agradaba nada, miro al hombre que admiraba, esa era la primera vez que lo miraba de esa forma... una mirada llena de odio, un aura sedienta de sangre que le rodeaba y un tono de voz que podía cortar hasta el mismísimo aire, "Que mierda a pasado!" se dijo, sus palabras no salían de su boca, ya que algo le decía que así lo hiciera**

**-Niño... tú y tu estúpido "Amor" hacia Hinata Hyûga me ha costado millones de dólares!**

**-...-Neji seguía en silencio**

**-Te informare para que me entiendas-chasco la lengua-Gaste un billón de dólares para ofrecérselos a Gaara y rescatar a tu prometida-lo miro a los ojos-Gaste en tu departamento; en tu boda, te pague la semana de tu "luna de miel"; gaste en el hospital que se interno tu amada porque TU la mandaste ahí y además te he solapada sobre tu amorío con tu mejor amiga**

**Neji abrió los ojos por completo al ver las facciones de Madara cambiar tras cada palabra que decía**

**-Creí firmemente que tú me devolverías todo con intereses-le agarro la solapa de la camisa-Y mira con que me sales!-le grito fuerte-No solo dejaste de ser el esposo de Hinata Hyûga! Si no también que la mierda de Gaara de la Arena ha hecho cancelar todo contrato con tu tío! Y lo peor del caso es que tu tío a desaparecido!**

**Y sin aviso le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, sacándole todo el aire, no le dio tiempo que cayera de rodillas, le dio un golpe con la rodilla dándole en el rostro, después lo volvió agarrar y le dio otro puñetazo, haciéndole sangrar el labio; Madara ordeno a Sasori y Zabuza que lo agarraran de los brazos, los golpes, puñetazos y patadas no se hicieron esperar; el ojiperlado no podía defenderse; los que creía sus "amigos" se lo impedían además Madara no le daba ni tiempo de recuperar el aliento**

**-Escúchame muy bien niñato! Todo lo que me has hecho perder, me los pagaras con creces! Llévaselo!-les grito a sus hombres-Y denle lo que significa ser un Inútil para Madara Uchiha!**

**TIEMPO PRESENTE...**

**-No te preocupes no te matare!-le jalo su cabello para que lo mirara de frente-Porque aun me eres útil!-le sonrió maliciosamente**

**-Eres un perro bastardo!-le grito Neji, quería matarlo con sus propias manos, pero las malditas cadenas se lo impedían**

**-Hijo... eres una persona muy importante para mí-le sonrió**

**-Como es que no me di cuenta antes! Solo eres un vil bastardo hijo de perra!**

**-Acepto tus cumplidos!-se burlaba-Pero ahora te enseñare como obedecer a tu amo**

**-No soy animal para obedecerte! Prefiero la muerte antes de atacar tus ordenes!**

**-Tsk, Tsk, Tsk-le decía moviendo un dedo-Eso no es bueno... Más aun cuando tu hijo viene en camino-se le acerco y le volvió agarrar su cabello-Sería una lástima que tu hijo nazca huérfano**

**-El bebe de Hinata no quedara huérfano... eso te lo aseguro**

**-No lo digo por ese bebe-le contesto Madara-Lo digo por el de tu amante**

**-...-El ojiperlado lo miro algo confuso**

**-Veo que tu amada Ten Ten no te ha dicho absolutamente nada-saco de su chaqueta algo parecido a una fotografía-Mira... este es el ultrasonido de tu VERDADERO hijo**

**Neji miro el ultrasonido; asimilando las palabras del infeliz que tenía enfrente a él... Ten Ten estaba embarazada?! Pero... como si... Aun no lo podía creer**

**-Ahora que me comprendes-le decía mientras miraba el ultrasonido-Buscaras la manera en que Hinata Hyûga te deje la herencia a ti**

**-De que herencia hablas!**

**-Vaya! Veo que no todos los Hyûga saben de ese detalle!-le soltó su cabello-Déjame explicarte… Dentro de unas pocas semanas, cuando tu "amada" Hinata cumpla los 18 años de edad, ella será una mujer completamente rica o mejor dicho Millonaria**

**Neji lo miraba con una mirada de incredulidad y sorpresa… Ahora comprendía todo… ahora entendía del por qué el bastardo de Madara lo había ayudado en que recuperara a Hinata… él lo hacía todo por la fortuna que ella tendría al cumplir su mayoría de edad**

**-Solo por eso… -le susurro-Solo por eso me has ayudado!**

**-Realmente creíste que lo hacía por amabilidad?! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja….-se burlaba el pelinegro-Yo solo soy amable conmigo mismo-su sonrisa burlona no se le borro de su rostro-Aprende chico… aprende de que todo en esta vida uno hay que sobrevivir a costillas de los demás… peor es una lástima… tu ya no puedes hacer eso ya que tu vida me pertenece**

**-Primero muerto antes de obedecerte!-le escupió su sangre en el zapato**

**-Neji, Neji, Neji…-le dio un puñetazo en el estomago haciéndole sacar de nuevo el aire-Es que no ves que no estás en posición de decir estupideces! Recuerda que tengo a Hinata y a Ten Ten en mis manos y en cualquier momento puedo hacer que las maten?**

**-No te atrevas a ponerle una mano a Ten Ten!**

**-Ho! Jojojo… veo que ya te importa más tu amante que tu amada!**

**-A Hinata no podrías matarla!**

**-Y por qué estas tan seguro?**

**-Por su herencia**

**-No te confíes-le dijo serio-Puede que prefiera el retoño de ambas para saber si es niña… no me importa esperar otros 18 años más… Así que te recomiendo que me ayudes en como tener esa herencia antes de que mate a una o a ambas**

**Madara vio como el idiota de Neji perdía más el color de su rostro… Si no podía tener la fortuna de los Hyûga por medio del idiota que estaba ahí… tendría que buscar la otra menara… a pesar de ser solo un rumor… peor si resultaba cierto ya no necesitaría a Neji ni a Hinata Hyûga…**

**-Y tú qué crees del porque Madara quiere a este tipejo?-pregunto una chica de cabello morado y una flor de papel como adorno, vestía de unos pantalones negro y una chamarra a juego**

**-Ni idea-le respondió un chico de cabello rojo y ojos grises-Pero lo bueno es que lo encontramos**

**Ambos miraban a individuo de unos 40 años o más, tenía el cabello negro y un vendaje en su ojo derecho, leía el periódico sin percatarse que ellos lo miraban fijamente**

**-Le llamamos para avisar?-la chica le volvió a preguntar a su compañero**

**-No aun no-le dijo mientras tomaba el café que habían pedido**

**-Y porque no?**

**-Tenemos que vigilarle antes de apresurarnos**

**-Es que no vez que es el mismo de la fotografía?**

**-Si lo sé, pero no sabeos nada aun de él-le volvió a mirar-Hay que saber todo acerca de todo sobre lo que hace y lo que no**

**-Mmmm…. Tienes razón… y con el humor que se carga nuestro padre**

**-No es nuestro padre!**

**-Lo sé, no te molestes-suspiro la chica-es solo un decir**

**-…-el pelirojo miro molesto a su hermana Gemela, eran gemelos, a pesar que no se parecían en nada; su mirada volvió a su objetivo que en ese momento hablaba por su celular-Danzou… al fin te hemos encontrado**

**Hiashi Hyûga se encontraba en la sala de la casa donde Gaara de la Arena le dejo; esperaba a su esposa que estaba muy contenta en ir a ver a su hija en el hospital; Kakashi le había informado del porque su hija no le daban de alta… Era por su seguridad de ella y del bebe… A pesar del mal comienzo que tuvo con el pelirojo… ahora estaba completamente agradecido de su ayuda**

**-Ya estoy lista!-grito de alegría su mujer**

**-Bien; vamos que Kiba y Shino nos esperan en el auto**

**Llegaron al hospital y estuvieron con su hija por tres horas, Hiashi miraba con amor la escena de su esposa e hija hablar del retoño que crecía en el vientre de la ojiperlada; se orgullecía de ver de lo fuerte y madura que se había convertido su hija.. Ya no era la chica tímida y reservada… ahora tenía frente a él a toda una mujer; a pesar que ese transformación era debido a la Traición que le hizo él a ella, la traición de un padre a una hija… **

**-Hija-le decía el ojiperlado-Tu madre y yo ya nos tendremos que ir**

**-Tan pronto!-lo dijo con tristeza**

**-Si… Además, aun tengo trabajo que hacer**

**-Sigues trabajando para Madara Uchiha?**

**No le sorprendió ver que su hija sabía sobre ese infeliz; pero prefirió no decir nada aun, ya que su esposa no sabía nada de nada sobre ese tema**

**-No… ya no… te lo cuento otro día.. de acuerdo-le dijo al ver la intensión de interrogarlo**

**-De acuerdo-suspiro resignada**

**Salió junto con su esposa que no paraba de decir lo hermosa que se veía su hija embarazada, Shino y Kiba se habían quedado en el auto para que la ojiperlada no supiera que Gaara estaba al cuidado de ellos; Subieron al auto para regresar a la casa, estaban en medio camino cuando sonó su celular; Hiashi saco el aparato y abrió mucho los ojos al ver el nombre de la pantalla**

**-Por qué no contestas querido?-le sonrió su esposa**

**-No es nada importante-le dijo nervioso apagando el aparato**

**Shino que manejaba vio la reacción del papá de su amiga, frunció el entre cejo, "Que más oculta Hiashi-san?"**


	45. Chapter 45 Inicio de Guerra 1 Part

**Capitulo 46 "Inicio de Guerra... (Part. 1°)**

**No supo como paso; ni cómo es que en sus brazos estaba el cuerpo inerte y frio de Hiashi Hyûga. Todo había pasado muy deprisa, Neji y Madara habían atacado de sorpresa... sus hombre como bien entrenados estaban, contra-atacaron hábilmente, su plan era perfecto, pero alguien, dentro de sus hombres tal parece era un traidor, porque en el momento menos esperado, el hijo de perra de Madara Uchiha ataco, Kakashi y Sasuke estaban a su lado, ellos como él habían escuchado las últimas palabras del Sr Hyûga**

**-Ahora que hacemos Gaara?-le pregunto el pelinegro**

**-Ataquen, y maten a cualquiera que se interponga; incluso si son mujeres**

**-Naruto ya debió de haber huido con Hinata-le decía Kakashi**

**-Entreténgalos a todos ellos, hasta que Naruto y Hinata salgan del país**

**-Debiste de haber ido tu-le dijo Sasuke mientras cargaba su pistola**

**-Naruto cuidara a Hinata como yo lo haría**

**-Y cómo puedes estar seguro?-le pregunto el Uchiha**

**-Por que Naruto está enamorado de Hinata Hyûga-le contesto Kakashi**

**El peli negro abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, miro a Gaara que no lo negó, mientras que el pelirojo sacaba una pistola en su saco, dejo el cuerpo sin vida del padre de su amada, se levanto despacio**

**-Sigamos-y salió donde se encontraba, en la otra habitación, era zona de guerra, disparos, granadas, cuchillos, gritos... todo se escuchaba ahí, todo eso había empezado sin que se dieran cuenta de ello...**

**TRES DIAS ATRAS...**

**-Tsunade-san... Cuando podre salir del hospital?-Hinata miraba a la doctora que en ese momento le hacia el chequeo del día**

**-Por que lo preguntas?**

**-Por que llevo más de una semana aquí?-le miro-Tsunade-san... me siento perfectamente bien**

**-Yo soy la doctora y yo digo que aun no estás lista para salir de aquí**

**-Comienzo a creer que esto lo haces con un motivo**

**-...-la rubia se limito sonreírle**

**Sabía que ya no podía ocultarlo más, en el corto tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, Hinata cambio y maduro... en ese aspecto le recordaba a Gaara... sus ojos tenían determinación, fortaleza y ambos ahora unían una mirada llena de ilusión por el bebe que venía en camino**

**-No te preocupes, solo necesito ver cómo está en crecimiento tu bebe y te daré de alta lo más pronto posible**

**Salió de la habitación, dio unos cuantos pasos y se encontró con Ino y Naruto Uzumaki**

**-Chicos!-los abrazo-Y que hacen aquí?**

**-Venimos a visitar a Hinata-le respondió Ino**

**-Sabe Gaara que están aquí?**

**-Anoche nos dio el premiso-le contesto Naruto**

**-Mmmm...-dejo ella sonriendo disimuladamente-Bien; pero saben lo que no deben decir verdad?**

**-Si-contestaron ambos**

**-Entonces adelante-les dio paso para que pudieran entrar a la habitación de la ojiperlada**

**Hinata estaba tratando de buscar un canal de televisión para que a distrajera cuando escucho la puerta abrir para darle paso a los hermanos rubios que entraban en ese momento**

**-Ino! Naruto!-grito de felicidad-Que alegría en verlos!-se levanto y abrazo a la chica**

**-Aquí, pasando a visitarte-le dijo el rubio cuando ella lo abrazo**

**-No saben lo aburrida que paso aquí-suspiro y se volvió a sentar-Hay momento que deseo gritar!**

**-Tsunade-sama sabe del porque te tiene aun el hospital-le decía Ino sentándose en la cama**

**-Gaara no debe de protegerme tanto-La ojiperlada miro a su amigos que la miraban algo sorprendida-Se que él esta detrás de todo esto, no deben de ocultármelo**

**-Gaara... Gaara no quiere que te preocupes-susurro Ino**

**-Y por qué?**

**-Por el bien de ti y de su hijo-la ojiperlado fue esta vez quien se sorprendió-Gaara sabe que el hijo que esperas es de él**

**-Yo... creí que no me creería-agacho su mirada-Creí que pensara que el hijo fuera de mi esposo**

**-Neji ya no es tu esposo-la rubio le tomo sus manos**

**-Como?!-le pregunto a su amiga**

**-Tu padre anulo el matrimonio cuando vio las veces que has ingresaste en poco tiempo**

**-Mi padre-apretó la mano de su amiga-Mi padre hizo eso? Pero si él siempre quiso que me casara con Neji! Como es que...**

**-Fue Gaara-le interrumpió Naruto mientras se sentaba en una silla**

**-Gaara?-miro a ambos-No lo entiendo**

**-Es mejor que te lo diga él-prosiguió el rubio-Nosotros no podemos revelarte más de lo que ya hemos hecho; si se entera que te hemos dicho esto es nuestro fin**

**-No se preocupen, no le diré nada**

**Naruto miraba a su hermana y a Hinata que hablaban cosas que ni entendía, cuando Ino le dijo que Gaara le había dado el permiso a ella y a Sakura de ir a ver a la ojiperlada, con excusa de que su hermana no podía salir sola, así que la acompaño a verla... a ella... a Hinata... Por que solo así podía verla; como la futura señora del Clan de la Arena... su jefa...**

**-Bien Neji; así es como me gusta que trabajen para mí-decía Madara al lado del chico-Si sigues con ese ritmo, tu amada Ten Ten no sucederá nada**

**-Espero que cumpla su promesa**

**-No temas, siempre cumplo mis promesas-"Siempre y cuando me sirvas" se dijo mentalmente, vio la obra que el ojiperlado acaba de hacer**

**después de que le dijera que Ten Ten estaba embarazada, grito como loco, Madara había dejado que lo insultara, ya que eso quería en sus hombre, Odio en sus ojos y venas, así que le dijo que si encontrara a si tío Hiashi Hyûga, no le haría nada a su futuro heredero; al llegar al edificio donde ´pertenecía al Sr Hyûga; Neji empezó a matar a todo aquel que encontraba en su paso, no se detenía ni siquiera fuera mujer... ese fue el trato con él... que a toda costa, sin importa que sea a muerte encontraría a su tío... antes de que Hinata cumpliera sus 18 años..**

**-Sasori-se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el chico-Acompaña a Neji en busca de su tío... lo quiero vivo pero si lo matan quiero su cabeza sobre mi escritorio**

**-Como ordene Madara-sama**

**-Neji... dejo todo en tus manos-y salió a paso lento del edificio, dejando al chico Hyûga entre el montón de cadáveres que había en el piso**

**-Maldito bastardo!-dijo el ojiperlado ya cuando su "jefe " no se encontraba**

**-Cuida tu vocabulario-le dijo su amigo-Es tu jefe por lo tanto debes de obedecer**

**-Y tu..-lo miro con odio-Tu eres el culpable de que todo este esté pasando**

**-Yo no soy culpable-le dijo dándole la espalda-Lo hubieras hecho sin necesidad de haber conocido a Madara-sama**

**-Si tu no hubieras parecido en mi vida nada de esto estaría pasando!**

**-Si tanto quieres quitarte la culpa...-lo miro a los ojos-Culpa a Gaara de la Arena... el fue el causante de todo**

**-Él y ese hijo de perra de Madara Uchiha solo han traído desgracias a mi familia!**

**-Ya deja de hablar y ponte a trabajar-empezó a caminar-Tenemos que ir a la oficina y buscar una pista en donde podría haber ido**

**-...-Neji no contesto, empezó a caminar de prisa, paso al lado de Sasori**

**Este solo sonrió al verlo en ese estado, a decir verdad le agradaba el chico, pero había hecho una promesa de lealtad a Madara-sama que no podía olvidar; entraron a la oficina, todo se veía en orden... Neji empezó a revisar el escritorio de su tío mientras que Sasori revisaba los archiveros. Entre los papeles que encontró el ojiperlado había uno que decía "COFIDENCIAL" o abrió y empezó a leer el contenido...**

**Se sorprendió al ver lo que había... alzo la vista para ver a Sasori, lo vio que estaba concentrado en su búsqueda así que sin ruido guardo entre sus ropas la carpeta que había encontrado, y siguió en una pista que le dijera que en donde podría estar su tío**

**-Encontraste algo?-escucho a Sasori**

**-Nada**

**-Vamos a la casa de tu tío, probablemente ahí haya algo**

**-Lo dudo... no me dijiste que tus hombre no se han encontrado? No te has puesto a pensar que estén muertos?**

**-Lo más seguro-le respondió-Pero la pregunta es... Quien los mato? por que tu tío dudo que lo haya hecho**

**-No subestime a los Hyûga**

**-Y lo dices por experiencia verdad?**

**El ojiperlado se levanto y salió de la oficina, con paso despacio para que el chico no se diera cuenta de la carpeta que tenia oculta bajo sus ropas; tenía que terminar ese día para que pudiera leer tranquilo el secreto que su tío estaba guardando con mucho recelo...**

**Gaara seguía en su despacho rodeado de las carpetas, Kakashi y Sasuke estaban con él revisando detalladamente cada papel que tenían es sus manos, Gaara tenía que buscar rápidamente y lo más pronto posible la manera en derrotar a Madara Uchiha, antes que Hinata cumpliera los 18; estaban concentrados en eso cuando la puerta se abrió por completo dejando entrar a su hermana Temari y su hermano Kankuro**

**-Por Dios! No puedes trabajar de una forma más ordenada!-le grito su hermana sorprendida**

**-No todos somos como tu marido-le decía el mayor mientras se acercaba al pelirojo-Y has encontrado algo?**

**-Ya sabía yo que Shikamaru no se quedaría con la boca cerrada-le dijo sin levantar la vista **

**-Mi marido solo debe de servirme a mí y a nadie más-le decía su hermana que también se acerco**

**-Entonces para que le pago-esta vez alzo la vista para mirara a su hermana-No le pago para que te acuestes con él, eso lo hace gratis gracias a ese papel que firmaron.**

**-No seas grosero! Soy tu hermana mayor!**

**-Compórtate como tal, y recuerda que yo soy la Cabeza de la Familia**

**-Ya dejen de pelear y dime Gaara... Haz encontrado algo?**

**-Mucho pero a la vez nada que pueda hacer que ese infeliz pague sus crímenes**

**-En pocas palabras...-le decía Temari**

**-Las pruebas fueron borradas, aquí solo hay nada que se le pueda poner en su contra**

**-Y si solo lo matamos?-le pregunto su hermano**

**-Eso sería lo más fácil para él... lo que yo quiero es que sufra por sus crímenes**

**-Pero es la mejor opción-Kakashi le tendió unos papeles-Esto si te sorprenderá**

**Gaara tomo los papeles y empezó a leerlos, después miro al peliblanco con los ojos abiertos**

**-Esto no puede ser verdad!**

**-Que es-Temari le quito los papeles y lo leyó!-Danzou!**

**-Como? Danzou?-Kankuro se acerco a su hermana para leer en voz alta- "Danzou, Antiguo Jefe de unos de los clanes fundadores de Konoha , fue encontrado vivo a las asa fueras de Japón, su paradero se desconoce, pero sus huellas dactilares fueron encontradas en Gran Bretaña, quien al mostrar su fotografía y un dibujo en como debería ser ahora; la empleada del hotel imperial lo reconoció, alegando que ahora su nombre es Dan Zouro, por lo tanto lo buscaremos con ese nombre... le mandaremos la información detallada; mas adelante cuando lo encontremos con seguridad"**

**-Ese no fue muerto en manos de nuestro abuelo?-pregunto Temari-Según los libros de registros, lo mato para tener el puesto que tenemos ahora en Konoha!**

**-Si no mal recuerdo... el abuelo le atravesó su kata en el estomago de Danzou... Pero él no se quedo para confirmar si respiraba, lo dio por hecho por el charco de sangre que salía de la herida-le decía Kankuro a sus hermanos**

**-Y por lo visto lo debió haber confirmado... Ahora no comprendo por qué Madara busca a Danzou**

**-Todo esto es muy complicado-decía Shikamaru entrado en ese momento-Desde que entre a esta familia todo ha sido, muerte, muertes, sorpresa, dinero y más muerte... No pueden ser una familia normal?**

**-Si no te gusta te puedes divorciar de mi hermana-Kankuro lo miro**

**-No gracias... eso sería mi sentencia de muerte**

**-Deja de decir idioteces-Gaara se levanto-Busca uno de tus mejores hombre y dile que vaya a Gran Bretaña y que busque a este tipo-le tendió los papeles**

**-Dan Zouro? Y ese quién es?**

**-Es alguien que necesito encontrar; Madara Uchiha lo está buscando**

**-Puedo ir yo-sugirió Sasuke**

**-No-le respondió su jefe-Tú, Naruto y Kakashi deben estar aquí y lo sabes**

**-Cuando empecé a trabajar contigo me prometiste que podría matar a ese hijo de su puta madre! Por qué no me dejas seguir!**

**-Y lo harás; solo que quiero que sufra el infeliz**

**-Pues no deberías de estar jugando con fuego hermanito-el mayor miro al pelirojo-Sasuke tiene razón; deberías de matar de una vez por todas a ese hijo de perra**

**-No antes de averiguar toda la mierda que ha hecho**

**-Esa obsesión que tienes con ese imbécil hará que pierdas lo que más amas-le dijo su hermana**

**-Ese infeliz ya lo ha hecho... No creo que pueda quitarme más**

**Neji se alejo de Sasori; estaban en la casa que una vez fue el de su tío, saco el sobre y empezó a leer el contenido; aun no podía creer lo que su tío había ocultado por años; la verdad ese le sorprendió; siempre fue un hombre correcto y digno de admirar... pero con lo que le había hecho a su hija y ahora ese secreto... ya no sabía que creer; tenía que ocultarlo... por que si Madara lo descubriera era capaz de matar no solo a Hinata, sino también a Ten Ten y a él... Necesitaba tiempo; tiempo para destruir a Madara Uchiha y aunque no debería de admitirlo... el único que lo podía hacer y unirse a él era nada más ni nada menos que Gaara de la Arena... tenía que encontrar la manera de comunicarse con él y así ambos matar a Madara Uchiha**

**Madara estaba en su oficina cuando el teléfono sonó**

**-Diga**

**-Madara-sama; le llama Konan en la 3**

**-Gracias Deidara-presiono la tecla-Habla**

**-Encontramos a Danzou**

**Al escuchar esas palabras una sonrisa de triunfa se dibujo en sus labios y su mirada era como si la guerra ya estaba ganada**

**-Está la chica con él**

**-No**

**Su sonrisa se borro en un instante**

**-Como?! Están seguros?!**

**-Si**

**-Mierda! Hijo de su perra madre! No lo pierdan de vista! Lo quiero a él y a la chica con vida! Entendido?!**

**-Si**

**Colgó con mucha fuerza, haciendo que el aparato se rompiera... Como es que cada paso que daba y creía que todo iba ir bien... siempre le salía con mierda?... Desde cuando todo era un desastre?... Claro... todo empezó desde que Gaara se follo a Hinata Hyûga**

**-Si ese imbécil no se hubiera enamorado de ella todo esto no estaría pasando!**

**Tenía que tomar medidas drásticas, pero antes de todo tenía que confirmar ese extraño rumor que escucho hace unos días... Tocaron su puerta y entro Deidara**

**-Que quieres!**

**-Madara-sama; aquí hay alguien que decir que tiene mucha información para usted**

**-Así? Y de quien se trata?**

**-Soy yo-escucho un hombre entrar**

**Madara vio al visitante y su sonrisa volvió aparecer... Bueno; ahora empezaba creer que la suerte había regresado con él**

**-Vaya, vaya... mira quien ha venido conmigo... en que te puedo servir... Hatake Kakashi?**

**CONTINUARA...**


	46. Chapter 46 Inicio de Guerra 2 Part

Capítulo 47 "Inicio de Guerra... (Part. 2°)"

**-Vamos!-le gritaba el Rubio a la ojiperlada  
-No!-le grito ella-No me ire sin Gaara!  
-Hinata por el amor de Dios! Tenemos que irnos antes que nos encuentresn!  
Estaban en el aropuerto, Naruto tenia en sus manos dos voletos con destino insierto, cuando la masion fue atacada por Madara y sus hombres Gaara le habia ordenado que se llevara a Hinata en un lugar que nadie ni él conociera, hasta que estubiera seguro regresaran a Japon  
-No me ire sin él!-los ojos de ella habian empezado a fluir las lagrimas de desesperacion-Quiero estar con Gaara!  
-Hinata-le sostuvo sus manos y puso su frente con la de ella-Y lo estaras, te prometo que estaras con Gaara pero por el momento ahora aqui estas en peligro, tenemos que irnos  
-No entiendo! Si apenas ayer todo era perfecto!  
-Lo se... Pero por ahora, lo unico que puedes hacer por Gaara es irte lejos y yo te protegeree, te protegere a ti y a tu bebe para que esten juntos con él  
-...-sin decir nada tomo la mano del rubio y fueron junto a un destino que nadie conocia aun...  
DOS DIAS ATRAS...  
-Quiero hablar con Gaara-la ojiperlada miraba seria a sus cuatro amigos que la habian ido a visitar  
Sakura, Sasuke, Ino y Naruto la miraban con mucha sorpresa; ellos estaban sentados en las sillas que las enfermeras llevaron para que pudieran estar comodos mientras que ella estaba recostada en la cama  
-Hinata-san... Por que...  
-Sin peros Sasuke-se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la ventana-No me tienen que ocultar nada... se perfectamente que todo esto es por él-se volteo a verlos de nuevo-Quiero ver a Gaara  
-Él esta muy ocupado-le contesto el rubio, los otros tres lo miraron con reproche-Que? No le estoy mintiendo!  
-Por que no cierra la boca Naruto-le regaño la pelirosa y despues miro a su amiga-Hinata...  
-No Sakura... el unico que no me ha mentido aqui es Naruto y se lo agradezco de todo corazón  
Los tres miraron a Naruto con cara de pocos amigos mientras que el rubio tosio para que no se notara su nerviosismo  
-Asi que diganle a Gaara que quiero verlo**

-Yo no la culpo-decia Temari despues de escuchar la peticion de Hinata y miro a su hermano que seguia aferrado en busca en la manera de destruir a Madara-Por que no la vas a visitar?  
-...-en silencio alzo la vista para mirar a su hermana  
-Ya no esta casada-le recordo Kankuro, le sonrio-Ve y pidele que se case contigo  
-Es la primera vez que estoy deacuerdo contigo!-grito de alegria la hermana-Sasuke tu y Sakura vayan a la joyeria y comprenle un anillo y...  
-Ni crean que hare tal cosa-les dijo el pelirojo dejando un lado lo que estaba leyendo  
-Y por que no?-le pregunto su hermano-Tu la amas, ella te ama, tendran un hijo... No veo el motivo para no casarse  
-Se olvidan de Madara Uchiha?  
-Y ese que tiene que ver con esto?-su hermana se levanto y se paro frente a Gaara-Ese no tiene nada que ver  
-No quiero que Hinata se vuelva viuda en poco tiempo-le contesto  
-Ese es tu temor?-le grito, se dio la vuelta y se acerco al mayor para darle un puñetazo dejando a todos los presentes y a los que estaban llegando en ese momento mudos-Vez lo que has causado?!  
-Y se puede saber por que me hechas la culpa!-le grito el mayor  
-Y todavia lo preguntas?!  
-Y que sucede?-pregunto Kakashi a Ino viendo como los dos mayores se gritaban  
-No lo se-le respondio la rubia-Veo que ya regreso  
-Si-le contesto y miro a Gaara, este le hizo un gesto como pregunta, el peliblanco cruzo la habitacion, los que discuitian ni se precataron de su presencia-Todo hecho  
-Bien...-le dijo mirandolo-No ha sosprechado nada?  
-Sinceramente... no se la ha creido  
-Pero tendra la duda  
-Quien tendra la duda?-Shikamaru se les acercaba pero sin apartar la mirada a su esposa y cuñado-Por que discuten?-les pregunto señalando a los hermanos  
-Ni idea  
-Por estupideces-le conesto Gaara  
-Agh!-griro Temari, indicio de que la discusion no obtuvo fin-Sasuke!  
-Si-dijo este algo soprendido  
-Ve en este instante a la joyeria y compras el mejor anillo que hay!  
-Un momento!-grito esta vez Gaara-Te dije que no!  
-Me importa un cacahuate tu opinion-se le acerco a su esposo y le metio mano entre sus pantalones  
-Hey! Temari! Eso hazlo en privado!  
-Tu callate!-y saco el celular, empezo a revisarlo y marco un numero-Tsunade-sama!  
-Un momento Temari-Gaara se levanto e intento a quitarle el celular  
-Por orden de Gaara; Naruto y Kakashi iran a buscar Hinata asi que ya dale de alta  
-TEMARI!-le grito el pelirojo al ver que su hermana colgaba  
-Tu y Hinata estaran juntos como se debe y tu deber como cabeza de familia... y no estoy hablando como el Jefe del Clan sino como un hombre... Hinata lleva en su vientre tu hijo por lo tanto deben estar a tu lado y no quiero un no-le regreso el celular a su esposo y salio de la habitacion  
Todos estaban en silencio, nadie se atrevia hablar ya que Gaara de la Arena tenia una mirada que decia lo que pensaba en ese momento y les verifico cuando rompio el silencio  
-No la mato en este mometo solo por ser mi hermana  
-Que bueno que solo tuviste una!-dijo su cuñado mientras guardaba su celular y miro a Kakashi-Y por que sigues aqui?  
-He!  
-Temari ya dio una orden; ve  
-Gaara-le dijo mirando al pelirojo  
-Hazlo... por que te aseguro que si no lo hacemos ella misma lo hara-miro a Naruto más serio de lo habitual-Recuerda que tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente  
Todos miraban a ambos chicos, el habiente se hizo tenso, la mirada Gaara no tenia emocion, mientras que la de Naruto era como si fuera de resignacion  
-Si

-Ese Hatake Kakashi... No me da buena espina-decia Deidara a sus compañeros  
-Pero Madara quiere tener por lo menos la duda-le contesto Zabusa-Cambiando de tema... Nagato ya encontro a Danzou?  
-Si... pero la chica no esta con él  
-Mmmm... No se te hace extraño?  
-Extraño?-le miro Sasori-Como de que o que?  
-Hiashi Hyûga desaparecio... Hinata Hyûga ya no es esposade Neji... y ahora la chica no esta con Danzou... No se les hace extraño?  
-A donde quieres llegar?-le pregunto el rubio  
-Que todo esto solo tiene un nombre... Gaara de la Arena.  
-Y como él pudo saber sobrela chica?-Sasori murmuro pero los otros dos lo escucharon  
-Por Hiashi Hyûga?-dijo Deidara  
-No lo creo-Zabuzo puso su dedo bajo su barbilla-Hay algo más se nos escapa de las manos  
-Por que no hablas con Haku? El debe de tener mucha informacion ahorita-le miro Sasori  
-Puede... pero no quiero ponerlo en peligro  
-Trabaja para Gaara... es obvio de debio de tener en cuenta su vida-Comento Deidara  
-Si no quieres morir callate y no te metas-lo amenazo Zabuza  
-Y tu no deberias de preocuparte por tu hermanito... ahora llamale y preguntale!-Sasori le entrego su celular  
-No resibo ordenes de ti  
Sasori y Zabuza se miraban con odio cuando llego Neji en ese momento, los tres voltearon a verlo y se dispersaron, Sasori se le acerco sonriente  
-Y dime... como esta tu adorada mujersita?-le pregunto mordaz mientras ponia su brazo sobre el hombro  
-...-sin decir nada quito el brazo y se alejo, entrando en la oficina del pelinegro  
-Huy! Aun sigue molesto-dijo sonriente  
-Y quien no estaria molesto cuando el supuesto amigo quien confiaba lo traiciono-comento Zabuzo encendiendo un puro  
-Aun soy su amigo-dijo meintras se sentaba enuna silla-Solo que me gusta verlo sufrir  
-Amigos como tu preferiria no tenerlos-murmuro Deidara "Deidara ven" escucho en el intercomunicador-El Jefe me llama-se levanto y entro a la oficina  
Entro,Madara estaba como siempre en su silla detras del escritorio, su mirada siempre era la misma... seria y llena de superioridad, Neji se econtraba sentado en un sillon mirando al vacion sin moverse ni un centimetro  
-Si... Madara-sama-le dijo meintras le hacia una reverencia  
-Necesito que vayas con Nagato y Konan, ve y ayudales en la busqueda de la chica  
-Si-salio de la oficina dejandolos solos  
-A que chicas estas hablando?-le pregunto el ojiperlado  
-Vaya! Hasta que hablas-le dijo con sarcasmo-Eso no te incumbe  
-Si quieres que te ayude no deberias de decirmelo?  
-Tu unico trabajo es buscar al bastardo de tu tio-le miro serio  
-Mi tio no ha dado señal de vida  
-Entonces buscalo hasta debajo de las piedras  
-Por que tanto interes?-le pregunto-Por que quieres buscarlo? Puedo ir ahorita al hospital y secuestrar a Hinata y hacer que firme un poder; por que quieres tan desesperadamente a mi tio?  
-Lo que yo haga o quiero no te incumbe... Tu solo limitate en buscarlo y punto  
Neji miro a Madara, algo ocultaba... por que tanta insistencia en buscar a su tio? Su tio tenia informacion confidencial de Madara? A caso su tio le sabia algo como para el Uchiha le tubiera miedo?...Tenia que buscar a Gaara de la Arena y planear como destrui a Madara Uchiha... Por que lo más seguro es que su tio estuviera con Gaara, lo intuia, pero preferiria callarse su opinion, "Madara Uchiha... Pronto sera tu fin"

-Que bien hija! Cuando me llamaron para avisar que te iban a dar de alta no sabe lo feliz que senti en ese momento!  
-Yo tambien estoy feliz madre-le decia mientras se cambiaba de ropa  
Sus padres llegaron hace 30 minutos con una maleta y una sonrisa en los labios, no se sorprendio ver a Kiba y a Shino con ellos, A decir verdad ya estaba a costumbrada a eso... Por más que trataban de ocultarlo. Ella sabia que todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento era a causa de Gaara... Cerro los ojos para no llorar; tenia muchas preguntas para él como... ¿Por que la alejo a su lado?... ¿Por que fue el dia cuando se caso?... ¿Por que le dijo esas palabras cuando llego?... ¿Por que haci tododo?... En su corazón queria creer que todo eso que ahora estaba haciendo era por que la mara y no por que en su vientre llevaba a su hijo; queria verificar que Gaara la amara a ella.. "Gaara" se dijo  
-Hija... Te sientes bien?-le pregunto su padre al verla cerrar sus ojos  
-Si-le sonrio mientras abria sus ojos y lo miraba-Papá... Por que disolviste mi matrimonio con Neji?-tenia que saberlo  
-...-su padre aparto la mirada y sus piro triste-A decir verdad... Aun no puedo creer que Neji no te pudo proteger como él siempre habia dicho-la miro-Aun no puedo creer que en menos de un mes tu hayas ingresado al hospital tres veces... No te preguntare la causa... Solo te dire que pase lo que pase y decidas lo que decidas; ahora si tendras todo mi apoyo para que seas feliz con quien quieras... Sea quien sea-diciendole esas palabras la abrazo-Te quiero hija... y quiero que seas feliz  
Hinata lo abrazo, sonrio al sentir el cariño detras de las palabras que su padre le decia; sinti que su madre tambien se unia al abrazo sozollando por las palabras de su esposo; Shino y Kiba sonreian al ver la familia unida de nuevo... En ese momento llego Tsunade e igual que los chico sonrio al ver la ecsena  
Hinata se depidio de las enfermeras que la habian atendido, Tsunade le indicaba que no deberia de alterarse mucho... no solo por ella sino por el bebe que llevaba en su vientre... Shino y Kiba la esperaban a ella y a sus padres en su camioneta negra, la ojiperlada subio junto con ellos, se sentia algo nerviso... por que sabia que despues de meses, semanas, dias e incluso horas podria volcer a ver a Gaara... los sueños ardientes que tenia en las noches no les bastaba... queria sentir el clor de su piel como lo sentia en sus sueños... se sonrojo al recordar todos esos sueños... Siento que la trayectoria para ir a la mansion fue una eternidad... su corazon empezo a latir muy deprisa al ver la reja enorme que indicaba que ya estaba ahi...  
Al llegar a la enorme casa, Sakura e Ino como siempre la esperaban en la entrada, pero esta vez ña recibian con un ramo de rosas blancas, su padre ayudo a su madre en bajar, despues la ayudo a ella... con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos abrazo a sus amigas  
-Hinata!-decian ambas chicas entre el abrazo de las tres  
-Te extrañamos mucho!-sosoñaba la rubia  
-Yo tambien-le contesto Hinata, se separo de ellas-Papá, mamá ellas son Sakura e Ino... mis amigas  
-Gusto de conocerlas-decia su madre con una sonrisa-Me alegra ver que mi hija como siempre ha hecho amistad  
-El gusto es de nosotras-le contesto la pelirosa  
-Donde esta Gaara?-pregunto sin preambulos la ojiperlada  
-...-ambas chias agacharo su mirada  
-No esta...-afirmo Hinata triste  
-Y quien es Gaara?-pregunto su madre curiosa  
-Él es...-empezo a decir Ino  
-Él es que nos ayudo a salir del auro mujer-interbino el Sr Hyûga-Cuando haya tiempo vendremos a que lo conozcas  
-De acuerdo-miro con una sonrisa a su hija-Hinata... por lo visto él es el padre de tu bebe... como debe de ser tendras que estar a su lado... y espero que la boda sea pronto por que solo permito que te quedes ahora por tu padre  
-Mama...  
-No se precupe señora... por que mi hermanot cumplira como todo un hombre-todos voltearon a ver el dueño de la voz que bajaba las gradas para acercarse a la familia Hyûga-Soy Kankuro de la Arena... Gaara es mi hermano, y tenga por seguro que se casara con su hija  
-HO! pero que chico tan guapo!-dijo alegre haciendo reir a todos a su alrededor-Me imagino que ese tal Gaara debe de ser muy apuesto solo con verlo a usted  
-Gracias por el cumplido señora-le dijo sonriendole y despues miro a la ojiperlada-Veo que ya estas mejor  
-Si-le respondio ella sin mucho animos  
-Sakura, Ino... lleven a Hinata a su habitacion  
-Si, Kankuro-sama...-desues de haerle una reverencia tomaron de la mano a Hinata para llevarla  
-Esperen-se solto y abrazo a sus padres-Espero que pronto vengas a visitarme-recordo algo y miro a Kankuro-Pueden verdad?  
-Por supuesto... son tus padre y ellos son bien recibidos aqui  
-Gracias-y volvio abrazarlos-Los esperare  
-Tenlo por seguro-le consteto su padre

Hinata entraba a la habitacion... a la misma habitacion que ocupo la primera vez al llegar a esa casa; sonrio al recordar el como llego ahi...  
**_No pude evitar en ver que la casa si se podía decir casa estaba bien decorada y se sentía un poco. . . acogedor.  
-Esta será su habitación-habia dicho Naruto al llegar a una puerta de madera  
Entre...era una habitación blanca con una enorme cama y ventanales protegidos, una coqueta y baño personal, una pequeña sala y televisor de plasma.  
-Ahora con su con permiso me retiro-sin decir mas Naruto salio cerrando  
Me senté al borde la cama y observe a mí alrededor para que al cabo de unos minutos mis lágrimas empezaran a fluir.  
-Tengo que resistir- me decía- tengo que ser fuerte. _****  
Ahora... miraba la misma habitacion con mucha nostalgia... en ese entonces odiaba a Gaara... ahora... solo queria volver a verlo y estar a su lado sin importar nada... se sento al borde de la cama acariciando la suaves sabanas que la cubrian... "Gaara" se dijo ella recostandoce y cerrando los ojos sonriendo... sonriendo por que al fin estaria de nuevo con él...  
Al cabo de unos minutos Ino tocaba la puerta para avisarle que la cena estaba servida... Le extraño ver que se habia dormido toda la tarde... al llegar al comedor solo estaba Temari, Kankuro y Shikamaru en la mesa... los tres le sonrieron al verla llegar... fue una cena traquila y emocionante a la vez; los hermanos del pelirojo estaban más que contestos por su embarazo; se habian puesto a platicar en como lo iban a consentir al nacer... eso la hizo sonreir... pero por dentro aun estaba triste... por que Gaara no aparecio para nada durante la cena... estuvieron platicando un largo rato pero al ver que ya era tarde la obligaron a que se fuera a dormir... otra vez dentro de su habitacion se acosto sin cambiarse de ropa...Y como todas las noches volvio a soñar...**

-Se puede saber donde diablos has estado?-temari miraba con mucho enojo al pelirojo que legaba en ese momento junto con Sasuke, Kakashi y Naruto  
-Se te olvidaba que tengo negocios que atender?  
-Sabias que Hinata llegaba hoy-su hermana se le acerco-Por que haces esto?  
-...-él no le respondio  
-Hinata estaba triste por no verte... no nos lo dijo pero por su mirada era tan obvia lo que pensaba que preferimos no preguntarle... Gaara... Si...  
-No-le interrumpio él-Se que es muy egoiste de mi parte... primero la aleje de mi para que ella rehiciera su vida de nuevo... pero deseaba que nunca lo hiciera; que ella no eceptara a nadie que no fuera a mi... pero cuando se caso con el bastardo de Neji... eso no lo esperaba...  
-Pero ya no esta casada... Hermanito... quiero que seas feliz aunque sea pr unos dias  
-Eso no es justo para ella  
-Y es justo que ella este sufriendo por no estar a tu lado?... Si lo vez que un pusto de vista... Hinata puede aparentar ser una chicca fragil... pero es todo lo contrario... es más fuerte de lo que aparente  
Gaara, se dio la vuelta sin responder a su hermana... Su hermana tenia razon... Hinata le demostro que era más fuerte que cualquiera... Entonces... por que no? por que la alejaba a su lado? Por que tenia tanto miedo?... él; el gran Gaara de la Arena que asesino a su padre con tan solo 12 años tenia miedo de perder... perder a lo que más amaba en su mundo... sin darse cuento llego a la habitacion de la ojiperlada... la vio recostada en la cama, despacio sin hacer ruido se acerco... la luz de la luna iluminaba su cuerpo y su cabello azulado, le toco su mejilla, vio que ella abria despacio esos ojos hermosos y le sonrio como siempre le hacia  
-Otra vez este sueño-le dijo ella adormilada-Solo te puedo vr en este sueño  
Subio a la cama para acercarse más a ella y la beso en la frente, ella lo abrazo fuerte, busco sus labioscon urgeia, el beso se hiso profundo, entrelazando sus lenguas, sus pequeñas manos empezaron a desvestirlo, él la ayudo, desendio sus besos al cuello de ella, sus manos acariciaban su piel de la cintura, el calor que emenaba era tan intensa que con rapides le quito la bulso, entre lamidas y besos acaricio sus senos, ella gemia por el contacto de sus manos  
Desabrocho sus pantalosnes con una agil mano mientras que la otra seguia con las caricias; ella le cariciaba su pecho y su espelda, al sentir esas caricias Gaara suspiro por la pasion y el deseo que sentia en ese momento... ya desnudo empezo a terminar de desnudarla a ella, necesitaba sentirla, sentir que que de nuevo ella estaba en sus brazos  
Hinata tenia sus ojos cerrados... no le importaba que era otro de sus sueños eroticos; si no lo podia ver despierta aunque sea en sus sueños podia sentirlo y tenerlo para ella, gemia por cada beso y caricia que él le daba, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella, sintir que eran uno solo... y esa union la hiso esperar más, sintio como el miembro del pelirojo se introducia en su interios, el palpitar y el grosor se hacia paso... sentio la lengua de él recorrer en su cuellomientras embestia dentro de ella, lo abrazo con fuerza, tanto que estaba segura que le rasguño la espalda, no sabia donde empezaba su curpo y donde terminaba la de él... era como si enverdad fueran uno, no queria abrir sus ojos ya que no queria que terminara ese maravillo sueño; caricio sus pirnas haciendo que abriera más para seguir embistiendola, se besaron sin importar que les hacia falta el aire  
Se amaron sin descanso, no supieron cuantos minutos pasaron ni en que posiciones hicieron para sentirse su amor... al llegar ambos al orgasmo, con la respiracion entre cortada se abrazaron, sus cuerpos estaban llenos de sudor, su piel desprendia ambos olores mezclados  
-Te amo!-dijo ella abrazandolo-No importa que esto sea un sueño... Te amo de todas maneras  
-No es un sueño-contesto él devolviendole el abrazo y besandola en tiernamente, all no obtener respuesta la miro y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente dormida-Ultimamente siempre te duermes  
Busco la sabana para tapar sus cuerpos, la abrazo y cerro sus ojos para dormir como lo hacia su amada; por primera vez dormio desde ese atastrofico dia y durmio sonriendo...


	47. Chapter 47 Inicio de Guerra 3 Part

**Capítulo 48 "Inicio de Guerra... (Part. 3°)**

**-Encontaron el cuerpo?-Gaara tenia una mano sobre su hombro herido, una bala le habia llegado lastimandoolo, su labio inferior tenia una cortada ensangrentada  
-Aun no-le respondio el peliblnaco, Kakashi  
-Hemos buscado por todos lados y su cuerpo no aparece-le infomaba Sasuke agitado  
Gaara lo volteo a ver y al lado del pelinegro se encontraba un chico de cabello marron, tez clara y ojos aperldo  
-Estas seguro que le disparaste en la cabeza... Neji?-le prgunto  
-Si-le constesto este incandose, en su mano derecha tenia una magnum semi automatica-Si no le hubiera disparado estaria muerto  
-Lastima-el pelirojo lo miro-Si el te hubiera matado yo lo hubiera matado a él y esta mierda se acabaria  
-Tienes razón... es un alastima; verdad?-sus ojos aperlado se enocntraron con los de hielo de Gaara  
-No creere lo que me contaste hasta ver el cadaver de Madara Uchiha con mis propios ojos  
-No me crees?!  
-No te creeria ni tu propio nombre  
-Pedazo de mierda!-se levanto tirando el arma y se disponia a darkle un puñetazo  
-Espera Neji!-lo detuvo Sasori  
-Sueltame!  
-NO!  
-Es mejor que se traquilezen-Shikamaru se les acerco, tenia una herida leve en su frente que salia sangre-Tenemos que estar unidos por si Madara aun sigue vivo  
-Les estoy diciendo que le di un balazo en su cabeza!  
-Puede pero ese bastardo tiene más vidas que un gato-Sasuke se quitaba su camisa para poder verse la herida que tenia en abnomen  
-Dile a Sakura que te trate-Kakashi se le acerco para ver si no tenia la bala aun-No veo la bala  
-Es por que solo me rozo  
-Ino y Sakura... donde estan?-pregunto Gaara  
-Deben de estar protegiendo a Temari-Shikamaru se razco la cabeza-Aun que ellas deberian... creo que debio ser al reves  
-Ino y Sakura son las mejores chicas guarda espalda que tengo... asi que no creo que se hayan quedado atras con mi hermana-Gaara se daba la vuelta para seguir viendo los escombro que habian quedado de su casa  
-Gaara!-escucho la voz de la mensionada-Shikamaru!-grito ella abrazando a su esposo para despues darle un beso en los labios  
-Eso pueden esperar ha que todos no estemos presentes-critico el mayor de la Arena; y miro a us hermano que estaba concentrado viendo por todos lados-Buscas algo?  
-Segun el hijo de perra de Neji...  
-Que dijistes imbecil?!-le grito el ojiperlado  
-Le dio un balazo en la cabeza de Madara-continuo ignorando por completo a Neji  
-Esta muerto?!-grito su hermana interrumpiedo el beso y soltando a su marido-Al fin esta muerto?!  
-No lo sabemos-le informaba Kakashi que ayudaba a Sasuke que se sentara  
-Pero... no acaba de decir que...  
-No encontramos el cuerpo-termino de explicar Sasuke-Hemos buscado por mucho rato y no buscamos el cadaver  
-Eso que quiere decir?-pregunto Temari  
-Que esta vivo o... que alguien esta implicado en estoa-le seguia diciendo el pelinegro  
-Sasuke!-la pelirosa llegaba en ese momento junto con Ino, Kiba, Shino, Sai y Choji-Dejame ver esa herida!-en sus manos llevaba una pequeña maleta que contenia todo lo dispensable  
Gaara y Neji se miraron en silencio, con odio en ellos pero a la vez resignacion por la ayuda mutua...  
AYER 8:30 am...  
Hinata abria lentamente sus ojos aperlado, visualizaba las paredes de su habitacion, los rayos del sol le indicaban que ya era algo tarde, se diponia a levantarse, pero sintio en su cintura algo pesado, aun con los ojos sobnolientos volteo a ver de que se trataba, y all ver uq eera, desperto por completo al ver que era un brazo, su vista se dirigio para ver de quien le perteneceia tal extremidad, su corazon empezo a latir con velocidad a ver al pelirojo dormido plasidamente a su lado, las sabanas bajaron descubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, sintio una brisa que la hiso darse cuenta de ese detalle... "No fue un sueño! Hice el amor con Gaara!" se dijo mentalmente tapandose la boca para no gritar de la sorpresa. Le miro detenidamente, era la primer vez que lo veia dormir, recordaba que las otras veces él se levantaba primero, se percato que sus pestañas eran cortas, demasiadas casi ni se notaban, tenia una ligera cicatris an su mejilla, su piel era suave a pesar de ser un chico, no pudo evitar cariciarlo lentamente, acto que hiso que abriera esos ojos frios como el hielo... se miraron en silencio... ni uno dijo una palabra... bi cuenta se dio que Gaara la hizo bajarse para abrasarla, sus labios se toccaron con un beso dulce, lleno de ternura, la beso en sus ojos, mejilla y frente  
-Hinata...-le susurro en si oido  
-Ga...Gaara-su voz se quebro por la emocion que sentia en ese momento-Gaara!  
Empezo a llorar, el la siguio abrazando y consulandola en silencio  
-Lo siento! Perdoname!-sus palabras eran acompañadas con llanto  
-No tengo nada que perdonar-le respondio él-Yo fui el causante de todo esto... Si yo no te hubiera alejado a mi lado... Nada hubiera pasado de lo que has sufrido  
-No es tu culpa... yo...  
La beso para callarla, su beso fue como si fuera un niño inexperto, algo torpe pero con mucho sentimeinto, él la besaba con besos cortos, pero despues de unos cuantos, hizo los besos lleno de pacion y deseo, entrudujo su lengua para prufundisarlo acompañado con leves mordiscos en los labios de ella, provocando que gemiera, se puso sobre ella mientras sus fregiles brazos lo rodearon en su cuello, una de sus manos empezo acariciar sus senos mietras que la otra la mantenia debajo de la cabezza de Hinata, dejo de besar los labio para besarla en el cuello, ella separo sus piernas dandole una mejor pocicion para segir acariciandola, arqueo su espalda cuando sus besos bajaron para lamer sus pechos, sus manos acariciaban las piernas y el abdomen de la ojiperlada, las suaves manos de ella se enredaron con sus cabellos rojizos, pequeños gritos que evitaba le indicaban que ella estaba consumida en el placer... sus besos siguieronn desendiendo dejando en su recorrido marcas de sus besos, llego al abdomen y dejo de besarla, miro fijamente esa parte de ella... Hinata tenia los ojos cerrados, pero al sentir que se detuvo los abrio y lo que vio le dio un vuelco a su corazon, Gaara miraba su vientres con mucha ternura, esa ternura que no habia visto nunca, vio que cerro sus ojos y puso su frente en su vientre  
-No sabes la inmensa felicidad que tengo en este momento-le dijo  
-...-ella tenia un nudo en la garaganta  
-Cuando me entere que estabas embarazada... en ningun momento dude que este bebe fuera mio...-alzo la vista y la miro sonriente, la mirada fria y de hielo se convirtio en una calida, llena de amor-Gracias por darme este regalo Hinata  
Se levanto, letanmente se acerco a ella y la beso, ella de nuevo le rodeo sus brazos, sin previo aviso el la prenetro, gimio al sentirlo dentro, besandola empezo a embestir y acariciar su pecho, le rodeo sus cintura con sus piernaas y Gaara aunmeto el ritmo, dejo de besarle para mordisquiar su cuello, gimio y arqueo la espalda por el placer que le causaba, acariciaba su pecho sus piernas, besaba su cuellos, sus labios, mordisquiaba su oreja... ella gemia, el placer la consumia, sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda del pelirojo, dejandole marcas, ella epretaba su vagina por cada embestida que daba, el placer que provocaba al miembro de Gaara era a tal grado que gritaba su nombre, el orgamos se avesinaba pero ambos querian que el acto aun dorara más, el se retiro de ella, la hiso colterase, quedando ella de cuatro, volvio entrar dentro y las embestidas no se hicieron esperar, el ritmo era casi frenetico, le acariciaba su espalda y dabaleves palmadas en sus nalgas, Hinata se mordia el labio tratando de seguir el ritmo de Gaara saia y entraba dentro de ella, el placer le consumia al sentir que le besaba y mordisqueaba su espalda, acariciaba sus senos, se levanto quedando de rodillas, volteo su rostro y se baseron... enn la misma pocicion seguiron con su acto de amor, y junto llegaron al paraiso...**

-Donde esta Gaara?-pregunto Temari a los que estaban sentados en la mesa-Ya eshora de almorzar  
-Dejalo... debe estar recuperando el tiempo perdido con Hinata-le contesto su hermano mayor  
-Mmmm...-fue su respuesta para segurr comiendo  
Y Gaara como Hinata entraban en ese momento, todos voltearon a verlos y sonreirles a ambos  
-Vaya! ya era hora!-rompio el silencio Temari  
-Amor... sigue comiendo-le dijo Shikamaru  
-Tu callate que cuando quiero levantar tarde junto a ti siempre dice que tienes mucho trabajo-le reproche ella, mintras el pelirojo y la ojiperlada tomaban asiento en la mesa  
-La culpa la tienes tu... Por que quisiste llevar mas de 15 negocios en nuentro cuidado  
-Eres mi esposo-agarro su copa de agua-Me tienes que ayudar  
-Si... tu misma lo has dicho ayudar... no dejarme acargo de todo  
-Yo tambien llevo los negocios  
-Si llevar los negocios no es cuando me dices dame las cuentas  
-Y?-le pregunto  
Y asi empezo su discucion, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, Sai, Kankuro y Naruto empezaron a reir por toda su discucion que con solo escuchar el inicio sabian que Shikamaru perderia otra pelea  
-Pueden dejar esa discucion para otro dia-todos quedaron en silencio tras escuchar a Gaara-Sus pleitos matrimoniales no me incumben  
-Vez! Estodo tu culpa-le pego Temari a su marido  
-Hey!  
-Biendenida Hinata-chan-Kiba le sonrio  
-Bienvebida Hinata-dijor todos al uniso  
-...-ella sintio que sus ojos se cristalizaban-Estoy de regreso  
-Y... Ya decidieron el nombre del bebe?-pregunto Sai con una sonrisa  
Hinata se sonrojo por la pregunta mientras que Gaara se disponia a leer el periodico  
-Vamos!...-Sai no borraba la sonrisa-Que estuvieron haciendo toda la mañana?  
-Sai...-Sasuke le puso una mano en su hombro-Por que no piensas antes de hablar?  
-Y por que deberia pensar antes de ha...-no termino la frase por que Ino que acaba de entrar le tiro la bandeja que tenia en su mano  
-TU! no sabes diferenciar nada!  
-Y por que me pegas?-le pregunto el pelinegro sorprendido  
Todos de nuevo empezaron areir... Hinata tambien se unio a la risas, pero de reojo miraba a Gaara que leia sin reparos el periodico... despues de hacer el amor y darse un baño; el volvio a su actitud fria; pero esta vez ella no se sentia incomoda, por que Gaara de la Arena le habia demostrado su verdadero ser... le demostro que la amaba a ella y a su hijo, agacho la mirada y acaricio su vientres, podia sentir que ya no estaba plano, tenia una lijera pancita y sonrio al ver que su bebe crecia dentro de ella, abrio sus ojos cuando vio una mano sobre las de ella, alzo la vista y Gaara le sonreia dulcemente  
-Te siente bien?-lre pregunto con un tono llena de ternura  
-Si  
Se meriraon sin perder la sonrisa, sin percatarse que todos los observaban con asombro... asombro de ver a Gaara de una forma distinata, sus hermanos estaban feliz de poder ver al Gaara que era antes de la tragedia... mientras que Naruto trago con dificultad, y una presion en su pecho sintio, se levanto antes que sus ojos empezaran a demostrar su tristeza... Kakashi se dio cuenta antes que el rubio se levantara... "Naruto" se dijo mentalmete  
La pareja aun absorta en su mundo... se percataron del silencio y voltearon a ver y todos le sonreian; el pelirojo tosio con nerviosismo meintras que Hinata quedaba colorada por la verguenza  
-Por nosotro no se detengan-le sonrio Kankuro-Nos alegra ver que despues de tanto lio ahora estan juntos  
-...-Gaara no contesto, vovio su atencion al periodico  
-Bueno... despues de ver esto dejenme informarles que mañana sera su boda-Temari se levanto dejando todos con la boca abierta  
-Que has dicho?!-le grito Gaara levantandose-Repitelo Temari  
-No sabia que estabas sordo Gaara  
-No estoy bromenado  
-Tampoco yo... y aunque no quieras te casaras con Hinata... no dejare que mi primer sobrino nazca fuera del matrimonio  
-Temari...-Gaara estaba rojo de furia-Ahora no me importa que seas mi hermana...  
-Si, si, si... lo que tu digas pero... ya esta todo listo...-se dio la vuelta y salio del comedor sin mirar a ras  
-Temari!-Gaara empezo a llamarla una y otra vez persiguiendola  
-Felicidades Hinata!-Sakura e Ino la abarzaron felices  
Mientras que ella no tenia palabras para describir la clase de sentimiento que tenia en ese momento...

Neji miraba la enorme reja que tenia enfrente... la ultima vez que cruzo esa puerta tenia una herida de bala en su hombro y jurandose que cuando regresara seria para matar a Gaar De La Arena; no le gustaba nada la idea pero para salvar a la familia que tenia a su lado, no le quedaba de otra... TenTen estaba abrazada a Neji, su corazon latia muy deprisa, cuando el ojiperlado le habia dicho que la llevaria a un lugar, no se imagino que la llevaria a ese lugar  
-Neji... por que estamos aqui?-no queria saberlo pero tenia una ligera sospercha  
-Necesito hablar con ese bastardo  
-Neji... Deja ir a Hinata-le suplico-Por favor... ella no te ama... ella...  
-Lo se-le corto él y la avolteo a ver-Pero no es por ella la razon de estar aqui  
-Entonces? Para que estamos aqui?  
-TenTen...-se paro frente a ella y le tomo de las manos-Me costo mucho trabajo en darme cuenta que mi sentimeintos hacia Hinata era solo costumbre... creia firmemente que la amaba, por que desde que era un niño me habian dicho que seriamos marido y mujer-la miro a los ojos-Cuando Madara me dijo que tenia planeado matar a Hinata... la verdad no me preocupe mucho... pero al mencionarte a ti y a mi hijo que esperas... un terror se apodero de mi... TenTen... me acostado mucho ver la verdad... he hecho mucho daño sin darme cuenta... pero ahora lo se... Te amo... y por ti, por nuestro bebe... Unire fuerzas con Gaara de la Arena  
-Neji...-sus ojos habia empezado salir lagrimas-Neji!-lo abrazo fuerte-No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado para escuchar esas palabras  
-Lo se amor-le susurro-Y lamento haberte hecho esperar, la mento que estes en peligro y lamento por todo el daño que te he causado  
-Te amo Neji... Y para mi es como si nada hubiera pasado  
-No merezco tu amor  
-Mereces mi amor y nuestro bebe tambien lo piensa igual-le tomo su mano y la puso sobre el vientre notorio de sus cuatro meses de embarazo  
-Te amo-la beso en la frente  
-Neji... antes quiero decirte algo... Quiero decir que mi familia es...  
-Se quien es tu familia-le interrumpio él-lo se desde hace muchos años  
-Como?  
-Un dia, mi tio me dijo que sonaba tu nombre pero no recordaba en donde... Pedi tu archivo en la escuela y vi la direccion de la casa de tus padres  
-Hablaste con ellos?-le pregunto temblorosa  
-No... solo me basto con ver a Iruka... solo era sospechas pero hace unos dias vi un archivo de Madara Uchiha que tenia toda la informacion de Iruka "sensei"... se que él fue unos de los socios de Orochumaru... pero este le tenia tanta envidia que lo metio preso revelando que Iruka contrabandaba la mayoria de la pirateria e incluso la droga...  
-Y aun asi... me amas?  
-Tu no tienes nada que ver con él... Puede que tu tio haya vuelto a las andadas pero tu eres punto y aparte... Te amo, y eso nada cambiara  
-Neji!-lo abrazo fuerte-Te amo! te juro que cambiare... cambiare por ti y por nuestro bebe  
-Te amo TenTen-y se besaron para desmostrar su amor-Vamos... al mal paso darle prisa  
-Si  
Neji tomo de la mano a TenTen y se acerco al intercomunicador, toco el tiembre  
-Diga-escucho  
-Busco a Gaara de la Arena  
-De parte de quien?  
-De Neji Hyuga

-Maldita sea!-gritaba Gaara sentandose en la sala-Donde demonios se ha metido esa mujer!  
-Si tu que eres su hermano no sabes donde esta en tu propia casa no me pregutes-le decia su cuñado  
-Gaara...-le llamo despacio Hinata  
-Dime-paso su brazo en su cuello, estaban sentados juntos  
-No deberias de ser asi con tu hermana  
-Entonces que ella no se meta en mi vida  
-...-la ojiperlada se mordio el labio con preocupacion  
-Que sucede?-le pregunto al verla hacer eso  
-Te molesta casarte conmigo?... es por que me case con Neji?  
-Hinata...-la abrazo-No me molesta ni me importa ese disque casamiento con ese bastardo-la beso fugazmente-Lo que me molesta es que mi hermana no piensa en ti  
-Es que a mi no me importa casarme mañana mismo-le miro timida-Si fuera posible... me casaria contigo hoy mismo-el pelirojo la miro en silencio, abrio la boca para responder pero...  
-Ya vez!... Ella no le importa y tu con tus estupideces!-le grito Temari acercandose y sentarse al lado de su esposo  
-Y tu donde te habias metido?-le pregunto sorprendido Shikamaru  
.To-le contesto ella divertida  
-TU...  
-Gaara-le interrumpio Kakashi-Puedes venir un momento  
-Te has salvado-le dijo molesto a su hermana, beso a Hinata y se levanto para ir con el peliplateado  
Lo siguio a su despacho, ahi se encontraba Sasuke y Naruto, tras sentarse en su escritorio, Kakashi cerro  
-Que sucede-les pregunto a los tres  
-Neji Hyuga esta aqui-le dijo sin preambulos el pelinegro-Dice que no se ira hasta hablar contigo  
-Ese bastardo si que tiene huevos-murmuro-Tal parece que tiene deseos de morir  
-Tambien dijo que tiene informacion de Madara Uchiha-le informo el rubio  
-Que?  
-Como lo oyes-el peliplateado le entrego una carpeta-Esta informacion es muy valiosa  
Gaara tomo la carpeta... se sorprendio ver que su contenido era varias cuentas bancarias con diferentes nombre y de diferentes paises... pero siempre habia el nombre Madara Uchiha en ellos, contenia nombres de los narcotraficantes de paises importante como Colombia, Rusia, Norte America e incluso Mexico... Politicos que le daba una furte suma de dinero de los sobornos, Nombre de altos rango de la milicia, policia e incluso la marina... cuantas en los mismos banco que Madara Uchiha... tambien cuentas de internet de la pornografia y la pornograia infantil, asi como los pedofilos que podia reconocer facilmente  
-Esto es real?-les pregunto  
-No creo que sea mentira  
-Y si es una trampa?-pregunto Sasuke  
-No lo creo-le rspondio Naruto-Trae a su amante con el  
-Mmmm...-dijo Gaara observando la carpeta-Diganle que pase y que venga Shikamaru  
-Si-Kakashi salio  
No pasaron muchos minutos cuando regreso el peliplateado en compañia de su cuñado y del ojiperlado con su amante  
-Que sucede?-pregunto su cuñado mirando a Neji-Y este tipo que hace aqui?-dijo señalandolo  
-Quiero que investigues en este instante todo el contenido de esta carpeta y lo quiero en 5 minutos-decia Gaara entrgandole la carpeta  
Shikamaru lo tomo y salio sin mirar al "visitante"  
-Si descubro que eso es pura mentira eres hombre muerto y no me importa que este tu amante contigo-le dijo friamente a Neji  
-Eso lo sabras cuando venga tu "perro" con la informacion... pero no creo que lo pueda confirmar en cinco minutos  
-Shikamaru es uno de los hackers mas temidos en el las calles... lo tendra en cinco minutos... tiempo que tienes para decirme por que me traes esta mierda... por que te aseguro que si es una tampra de Madara Uchiha eres hombre muerto-lo miro con odio  
-Tu crees que si es una trampa la trairia a ella-dijo con movimiento de cabeza señalando a TenTen  
-De ti puedo esperar eso y mucho mas-le constesto Gaara  
-Mira pedazo de mierda..-Neji no iba permitir que lo intimidara-Estoy aqui con esa mierda como la llamas tu por que aunque no me agrade del todo eres el unico con que puedo confiar para destruir al hijo de perra de Madara Uchiha  
-Y por que el cambio actitud?-pregunto Naruto-Si no mal recuerdo besabas el trasero lleno de mierda de ese cabron  
-Pues ya no queria seguir besando mierda-volteo a ver al rubio-Asi como tú te cansaras de besar el culo de ese mapache  
-Gaara..-entro Shikamaru interrumpiendo el momento que el pelirojo le iba a contestar-Esta informacion es correcta-y miro al ojiperlado-Donde lo sacaste?.. por que por más que le buscaba entre la rede de ese mal nacido no vi nada de esto?  
-Madara Uchiha tiene todos esos datos en una cuenta fantasma que no esta unida en sus cuentas de su "negocio".. me costo mi pellego sacar esa informacion sin que se diera cuenta  
-Y crees que nos tragaremos ese cuento?-le pregunto el azabache-Esto es muy extraño... por que de buenas a primeras quieres destruir a Madara Uchiha?  
-Por mi hijo-le respondio facil  
-El hijo que espera Hinata es mio-le dijo el pelirojo  
-Se muy bien que el bebe que espera Hinata es tuyo... yo digo a mi verdadero hijo-y toco el vientre abultado de TenTen  
Fue cuando todos se percataron de ese detalle... la pelicastaña tenia un vientre sobre saliente que demsotraba bien el embarazo  
-El hijo de su puta madre de Madara me amenazo con matar a TenTen aun asabiendas que esta embarazada-lo dijo sin apartar la mirada de su actual pareja-Tu más que nadie sabe lo que significa este sentimiento-y miro al pelirojo que no mostraba ni un apice de emocion  
"Claro que lo se!" se dijo mentalmente viendo al desgraciado de Neji acariciando la panza de su chica... Ahora que él tambien iba ser padre comprendia el sentimiento de se aldito, aunque sabia que lo debia ignorar, no podia dejar que inocentes que ni siquiera han nacido tuvieran que pagar las culpas de sus padres  
-Jurame por el bebe que esta en el vientre que la informacion que me haz dado es por que TU asi lo has querido y que ese hijo de perra de Madara no sabe nada... Juramelo-le dijo  
-Juro por el amor que le tengo a TenTen y por mi hijo que no ha nacido... deseo destruir a Madara Uchiha-le constesto  
-Bien te creere... pero si me traicionas Neji Hyuga... Juro por mi hijo que te matare con mis propias manos

-Entonces... Me estas diciendo que Hinata hyuga esta con Gaara de la Arena?-pregunto Madara a Zabuza  
-Si... Madara-sama; efectivamente... Mi hermanito me lo acaba de informar  
-Jajajajajaja... Asiq ue tenia razon... Ahora todo concuerda... el cirre de todo contacto de la empresa de los Hyuga... la desaparecion de Hiashi y su esposa... la anulacion de matrimonio de Neji... y ahora Hinata regresa ser la amante de ese niñato-cerro su puño con furia-Preparen todo... Mañana sera el gran dia... sera el funeral de Gaara de la Arena...  
** ** ** ** ** 

**Hoy... 11:30 am... Antes del inicio de Guerra**

**En la mansion de la Arena, todos vestian con sus mejores ropas... el motivo... la boda de Gaara y Hinata se iba afectuar solo con los mas cercanos a ellos... los padres de ella, se asombraron al saber el motivo de la fiesta.. aunque la madre de ella no conocia a Gaara solo pude felicitar a su hija por verla tan radiente y llena de felicicdad... Hiashi Hyuga no le agrado mucho la noticia, pero le habia prometido a su hija que aceptaria todo lo qu ele hacia feliz, y verla tan feliz tuvo que aceptar  
Pero un rubio de ojos azules se encontraba en una habitacion donde habia un mini bar y dos sillones... solo con su alma y corazon, sostenia en su mano una botella de Vodka mientras miraba en el jardin que estaba adornada para la ceremonia matrimonial de su jefe y su amada  
-Conque aqui estabas-escucho detras de él, se llevo la botella a sus labios para seguir bebiendo-Si no recuedo mal te dije quqe odio que bebas  
-Estoy celebrando por la boda-volteo a verlo-Felicidades Gaara  
-Hace tiempo que he querido hablar contigo sobre algo delicado-le dijo mientras se acercaba al mini bar a tomar una vaso, se dio la vuelta y se acerco a Naruto  
El rubio miro el vaso que su jefe le tendio y le sirvio un poco de Vodka  
-Sobre que querias hablar?-pregunto y sigui bebiendo  
-Quiero saber... por uqe nunca le dijiste a Hinata sobre tus sentimiento?-se miraron a los ojos, ambos quedaron en silencio, Gaara sin dejar de mirarlo llevo el vaso a sus labios para beber un poco de Vodka  
-De que sentimientos hablas?-lre pregunto esquivandolo y evitando responderle  
-Naruto.. tu sabes bien que tu eres mi mano Izquierda; Sasuke mi mano derecha y Kakashi mi espalda... con ustedes tres pude darme lugar en algunos puntos de la ciudad que nadie se atrevia ir-camino acercandose, pero siguio de largo para ver la ventana-Asi que como son partes importantes para se el momento enque ustedes cambian de actitud...-se dio al vuelta y se recosto sobre la ventana, Naruto aun seguia dandole la espalda-Por que no intentaste robarme a Hinata  
Naruto quedo inmobil, "Asi qe se dio cuenta" se dijo mentalmente mientras tomaba otro sorbo de Vodka  
-Aunque hubiera querido hacerlo... Hinata solo tiene ojos para ti  
-Se del por que te enamoraste de ella... Se tambien que no es nada facil para ti lo que sucede en este momento... Sabes como me di cuenta lo que sentias?-Naruto no le respondio-Fue cuando te anuncie sobre ese falso compromiso que hice para alejarla de mi... vi en tus ojos una angustia como la mia... vi en tus ojos el amor que le sentias por ella en ese momento  
-Aceptare cualquier castigo-le dijo volteandolo a ver-Si sientes que te he traicionado... acepto cualquier castigo, incluso si es la muerte  
-...-Gaara no contesto, solo lo miro en silencio, despues de unos minutos...-No hare nada... por que se que tú nunca harias nada para traicionarme... Asiq ue solo tengo un apeticion para ti y espero que la cumplas cueste lo que cueste  
-Por supuesto  
-Quiero que si un dia de mañana... esto se pone feo y Hinata corre peligro... Quiero que tu y ella salgan de Konoha y no regresen hasta que yo los encuentre  
-Como?!  
-Si esto se ponde feo; por que te aseguro que se pondra feo... Quiero que te lleves a Hinata lejos de aqui, a un lugar donde nadie sepa, ni si quiera yo  
-La alejaras de nuevo de tu lado?!  
-No... no lo hare, por eso tu te iras con ella para protegerla a ella y a mi hijo  
-Por que me lo pides a mi y no a Kakashi... o a Kiba o a Shino?... Por que a mi?!  
-Por que se que tu la protegeras como yo lo haria-le dijo acercandose y miranolo a los ojos sin pestañar-Ademas... se que no le pondras una mano encima por que tú nunca traicionarias a Hinata ni a mí  
Le entrgo el vaso vacio, y salio de la habitacion, dejando solo a Naruto, cerro sus ojos y las lagrimas empezaron a fluir... "Maldita sea Gaara!... por que siempre pones esa confianza en mi... Por que?!"**

Ya todo estaba preparado... Todos se encontraban en el jardin, un licenciado empezo a casar a Gaara de la Arena y a Hinata Hyuga... la ojiperlada estab muy feliz... demasiado para ser vedad, se estaba casando con el hombre que maba y el padre de su bebe... ahora nada ni nadie iba a interponerse entre ellos... todos estaban concentrados en las palabras del licenciado pronunciaba cuando...  
-Gaara!  
Escucharon y la lluvia de balazos empezo... la batalla final de Madara Uchiha y Gaara de la Arena... Acaba de empezar...


	48. Chapter 48 Final de la Guerra

Capítulo 49 "Final de la Guerra"

**Ya todo estaba preparado... Todos se encontraban en el jardin, un licenciado empezo a casar a Gaara de la Arena y a Hinata Hyuga... la ojiperlada estab muy feliz... demasiado para ser vedad, se estaba casando con el hombre que maba y el padre de su bebe... ahora nada ni nadie iba a interponerse entre ellos... todos estaban concentrados en las palabras del licenciado pronunciaba cuando...  
-Gaara!  
Escucharon y la lluvia de balazos empezo... la batalla final de Madara Uchiha y Gaara de la Arena... Acaba de empezar...  
Kakashi, Shino, Kiba, Sai... eran los que se encontraban atras de la fiesta, habilidosos como eran empezaron a contraatacar al grupo que entraba con pasa montañas y armas en mano... Shikamaru se puso delante de su eposa para protegerla y disparaba a todo a quel que miraba sosprechoso, Gaara abrazaba a Hinata protegiendola, Naruto y Sasuke los protegIan a ambos y empezaron acercarse a la casa  
-Vamos!-grito el pelirojo a sus dos fieles hombre  
Gaara sin soltra a su amada corria en la casa, el pelinegro y el rubio los seguia... cuando entraron al recibidor empezaron a dispararles  
-Maldita sea!-grito Gaara mientras seguia abrazando a Hinata  
-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa-grito ella al escuchar los disparos  
-Estan por toda la casa!-le informo sasuke mientras cargaba su arma  
-Crees que soy un idiota! Lo se maldita sea!-grito el pelirojo  
-Tenemos que ir a la cochera y sacarte de aqui junto con Hinata!-le dijo Naruto miestras disparaba a los individuos  
-Buena idea-sentia como la ojiperlada temblaba por cada disparo que hacia el enemigo-No te preocupes amor... te sacare de aqui-beso sus cabellos y la abrazo fuerte-Vamos  
Sasuke y Naruto se pararon enfrente al enemigo y empezarona disparar para que Gaara y Hinata pudieran avanzar  
-Naruto!-le grito el pelirojo, indicandole que lo siguiera  
-Ve!-le grito Sasuke-Protege a Gaara y a Hinata  
-Pero...  
-Solo ve!-le grto mientras sacaba otra ositola de su espalda y empezaba a disparar a distra y sinistra  
-De acuerdo- si dejar de disparar avanzaba para alcanzar a su jefe y su acompañante  
Gaara lo esperaba en la puerta del garach... preparaba un arama para salir y observar si habia un intruso en esa parte de la casa... El rubio llego y acompaño a su jefe, tres tipos robustos estaban pinchando las llantas de los autos que habian... Gaara y Naruto, les diaparon directamente en la cabeza de ellos, sin darles tiempo en reaccionar.. Solo un auto quedaba intacto  
-Sube!-Hinata hizo caso al pelirojo y subio al copiloto  
-Yo los cubrire-el rubio cargaba de nueva cuenta el arma  
-Tu vas con ella... yo los cubrire  
-QUE?!-grito la ojiperlada saliendo del auto  
-Como?!-el ojiazulado miro a su jefe  
-Me hiciste una promesa... cuidarias de ella si esto se pone feo  
-No me ire sin ti!-ella lo abrazo con fuerza-No me ire sin ti!  
-Hinata-trataba de safarse de sus brazos-Debes de irete! No ves que aqui estas en peligro?!  
-Quiero estar a tu lado!  
-Hinata!... Por favor... piensa en nuestro bebe... tiene suqe irte con Naruto  
-Gaara... creo que tu deberias de irte con ella  
-No... esta guerra es mia...y no huire sin que todo este acabado  
-Gaara..  
-Basta Naruto!-lo miro serio y molesto-Lo prometiste... que cuidarias de ella...de ella y de mi bebe  
-No quiero!-grito ella  
Gaara miro a Hinata a los ojos... esos ojos que estaban llenos de lagrinas y de dolor... la abrazo y la beso, tratando de transmitirle todo su amor con ese beso, sin deseo separo sus labios y la metio en la parte de atras de coche, agarro a Naruto de la camisa e hizo que entrara al piloto  
-Vayanse! Ahora!  
El rubio no supo como pero arranco el coche, escuchaba muy lejos los gritos de la ojiperlada pidiendole que se detuviera y que regresara, estaban en el camino para salir de la mansion cuando el enemigo empezo a dispararles a ellos  
-Gaara!-grito Hinata**

Gaara solo vio como el coche se llevaba consigo su corazon y su vida, se dio la vuelta para regresar el campo de batalla y acabar de una vez por todas esa guerra, caminaba entre esconbros y balazos, individuos intentaban apuñalarle y marle, pero por el dolor y el enojo que senti el pelirojo fue matando uno por uno sin ningun esfuerzo, entaba entre una pelea de puños cuando visualizo a Neji correr para acercarsele... "Maldito" se dijo en su interior y se le acerco.. tenienodlo frente a el le planto un puñetazo haciendo al otro caer  
-No que estabas cansado de besar la mierda de Madara!  
-Esto yo no lo sabia!-le dijo Neji con enojo  
-Mientes!  
-No lo sabia!  
-Eres un hijo de perra Neji Hyuga!  
-Por un carajo! Yo me entere esta mañana!  
-Neji dice la verdad!-escucharon una voz desconocida  
-Sasori-murmuro el ojiperlado  
-Y tu quien diablos eres?-le pregunto el pelirojo al otro chico  
-Es un perro de Madara-le informo Neji  
-Entonces sera un cadaver-solto a Hyuga y se le aserco al otro apuntando en la cabeza  
-Estoy con Madara por diversion... pero hace rato que no me divierto mucho... a decir verdad, tras conocer a Neji me he divertido más... asi que... si quieres que suplique por mi vida ni es sueños  
-Ni iba a decir que suplicaras-quito el seguro de su arma  
-Bueno... si es asi... adelante... pero dejame decirte que en tu familia tienes un traidor  
-Como?  
-Si... Neji no sabia nada de nada... La razon por la que estamos aqui fue gracias a uno de tus hombre de confianza  
-Eso es mentira  
-No me creas... matame y seguiras siendo ignorante... pero si medejas vivo servire para ti asi como Neji serivira igual  
-HE!... Si él no te mata yo si lo hare!  
-De acuerdo... Seguiras con vida hasta que yo lo decida-bajo el arma y sigui su camino, de tras de el lo seguian su nuevos subordinados...  
En el jardin que aun seguia el enfrentamiento... Sasuke y Kakshi fue que lo vieron llegar, no les soprendio ver al ojiperlado pero al otro si..  
-Y ese quien es?-pregunto Sasuke a su jefe cuando este se le acerco  
-Un cadaver viviente-le respondio  
Madara se encontraba entres los coches que tenian como escudo, pudi visualizar entre el humo de los disparos y elpolvo de la tierra al grupo donde se enoctraba el pelirojo  
-Asi que al final ese par cambio de bando-mumuro molesto al ver a Neji y a Sasori al lado de su enemigo-No importa... moriran con el resto  
-Madara-sama-le hablo el rubio  
-Que sucede Deidara  
-El grupo tres y cuatro no responde... y el escuadron que estaba en el garacho tampoco  
-Que quieres decir?  
-Que estamos siendo reducidos en numero  
-Que mierda hablas?! Ellos simplemente son entre 10 miserables basuras! Nosotros somos 50! y me estas diciendo que estamos reduciendo el numero?!  
-Co..correcto Madara-sama  
-Es imposible?! Me estas diciendo que ese hijo de perra tiene mejores hombres que yo?!-le agarro de la solapa-Responde!  
-E.. eso no lo se!  
-Madara!- y este volteo a ver en el momento que el ojiperlado se tiraba sobre el-Hoy es tu entierro!  
-No me digas!-le dijo forsejeando  
Gaara estaba molesto... solo pudo ver como el imbecil del Hyuga habia salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y lanzarse sobre el infeliz de Mardara Uchiha.. vio qu eforsejeban, el pleinegro mayor trataba de estrangular al chico, mientras que este le daba puñetazos en el rostro disfigurado... el pelirojo se desponia en disparar al mal nacido y causante de sus desgracias...  
-Gaara!-escucho la voz conocida, el mencionado volteo a ver y escucho un tiro, dandole a la persona que lo acababa de llamar  
-Hiashi Hyuga-murmuro Gaara sosteniendo el cuerpo de este  
-Gaara.. estas bien?-pregunto Kakashi al llegar a su lado junto con Sasuke  
-Gaara... Por favor... cuida a mis hijas...-dijo debilmente el Sr hyuga; su repiracion aumentaba y en su boca salie sangre-Pro...me... te..lo...-por cada plabra la sagre fluia en sus labios  
-Lo prometo-dijo Gaara  
Vio como sonreia y cerraba los ojos, dandole entender que esas eran las ultimas palabras...  
Mistras tanto Neji perseguia a Madara que habia logrado librarse del chico  
-Madara!-gritaba.. los balazos ya no se escuchaban como hace rato.. eso significaba que los hombre del Uchiha estaban perdiendo  
-"Otra vez huyendo!" se dijo el pelimegro corriendo para salir de ahi.. "Pero esta no se queda asi" concentrado en sus pensamientos no sintio en que momento el ojiperlado le alcanzo, este volvio a tirarse encima.. pero Madara eso si que lo presintio, que agarro al chico, tirandolo en el suelo mientras que este quedaba encima para aficxiarlo  
-Bueno... por lo menos me conformare en matarte-le dijo mientras paretaba sus manos en el cuello del chico  
Neji perdia fuerzas por la falta de aire... tenia que hacer algo y rapido antes que ese infeliz lo matara de verdad, trataba de pegarle en el pecho pero el mayor apretaba cada vez más su cuello... ya creia que en verdad era su fin cuando su mano sintio algo frio, lo agarro sinpensarlo y lo que sintio fue una pistola semi automatica, no lo penso dos veces quito el seguro, Madara estaba concentrado en estrangular al ojiperlado que ni cuanta se dio cuanod este le apunto y...  
-Cof.. cof.. cof.. cof..-tosia Neji cuando el cuerpo del Uchiha habia caido en el piso, respiraba con dificultad y volteo a ver a Madara.. este se encontraba tirado boca abajo, y un charco de sangre fulia bajo el  
Se levanto despacio y empezo a caminar.. cuando la casa exploto en miles de pedazos...  
No supo como paso; ni cómo es que en sus brazos estaba el cuerpo inerte y frio de Hiashi Hyûga. Todo había pasado muy deprisa, Neji y Madara habían atacado de sorpresa... sus hombre como bien entrenados estaban, contra-atacaron hábilmente, su plan era perfecto, pero alguien, dentro de sus hombres tal parece era un traidor, porque en el momento menos esperado, el hijo de perra de Madara Uchiha ataco, Kakashi y Sasuke estaban a su lado, ellos como él habían escuchado las últimas palabras del Sr Hyûga  
-Ahora que hacemos Gaara?-le pregunto el pelinegro  
-Ataquen, y maten a cualquiera que se interponga; incluso si son mujeres  
-Naruto ya debió de haber huido con Hinata-le decía Kakashi, su jefe les habia dicho antes de la boda lo que le hiso prometer al rubio asi que al ver que la ojiperlada ni el rubio estaban supieron lo que habia sucedido  
-Entreténgalos a todos ellos, hasta que Naruto y Hinata salgan del país  
-Debiste de haber ido tu-le dijo Sasuke mientras cargaba su pistola  
-Naruto cuidara a Hinata como yo lo haría  
-Y cómo puedes estar seguro?-le pregunto el Uchiha  
-Por que Naruto está enamorado de Hinata Hyûga-le contesto Kakashi  
El peli negro abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, miro a Gaara que no lo negó, mientras que el pelirojo sacaba una pistola en su saco, dejo el cuerpo sin vida del padre de su amada, se levanto despacio  
-Sigamos-y salió donde se encontraba, en la otra habitación, era zona de guerra, disparos, granadas, cuchillos, gritos... todo se escuchaba ahí, todo eso había empezado sin que se dieran cuenta de ello... estaban concentrados en matar a todos aquellos que se interponian cuando escucharon la explocion ... todos voltearon a ver... la mitad de la mansion fue destruida...

-Vamos!-le gritaba el Rubio a la ojiperlada  
-No!-le grito ella-No me ire sin Gaara!  
-Hinata por el amor de Dios! Tenemos que irnos antes que nos encuentresn!  
Estaban en el aropuerto, Naruto tenia en sus manos dos voletos con destino insierto, cuando la masion fue atacada por Madara y sus hombres Gaara le habia ordenado que se llevara a Hinata en un lugar que nadie ni él conociera, hasta que estubiera seguro regresaran a Japon  
-No me ire sin él!-los ojos de ella habian empezado a fluir las lagrimas de desesperacion-Quiero estar con Gaara!  
-Hinata-le sostuvo sus manos y puso su frente con la de ella-Y lo estaras, te prometo que estaras con Gaara pero por el momento ahora aqui estas en peligro, tenemos que irnos  
-No entiendo! Si apenas ayer todo era perfecto!  
-Lo se... Pero por ahora, lo unico que puedes hacer por Gaara es irte lejos y yo te protegeree, te protegere a ti y a tu bebe para que esten juntos con él  
-...-sin decir nada tomo la mano del rubio y fueron junto a un destino que nadie conocia aun...  
Ambos llegaron al pasillo para abordar el avion... Naruto le entrgo a la azafata los boltos, mientras que Hinata lloraba en silencio sin parar, llegaron al avion para subir.. en la puerta, antes de entrar la ojiperlada volteo a ver el orizonte... "Gaara... tienes que vivir... te esperare... te esperare el todo el tiempo que sea necesario"  
-Hinata!  
-...-en silencio siguio al rubio, tomaron asiento a sus lugares, en pocos minutos, el avio despegaba y el corazon de Hianta Hyuga se oprimia cada vez fuerte...

Todos se levantaban entre el esconbro... despues que la mitad de la casa explotara.. otra explicion sucedio cerca donde se encontraban ellos  
-Estan bien?-pregunto Gaara, se encontraba herido... pero no le importaba siempre y cuando sus hombre se encontraban con vida  
-Si-le respodida el peliplateado  
-Vaya... veo que estas con vida-escucho el pelirojo  
-Tu igual-le contesto cortante al Hyuga  
-Veo que mala yerba no muere-decia Sasori cerca de Neji  
-...- no conesto, Gaara solo miraba comoSasuke y Kakashi se levantaban igual de heridos, volteo a ver todo a su alredeor...  
Todo estaba destruido, la mitad de la casa, el jardin, el garach, hasta la maldita casa de los perro que su hermana hiso comprar...  
-Veo que el infeliz de Madara huyo-susurro el pelirojo  
-Esta muerto-dijo de pronto el ojiperlado  
-Como?-gritaron todos  
-Madara Uchiha ha muerto...  
Neji les conto lo sucedio a los cuatro presentes... Gaara les dijo que buscaran el cuerpo de Madara Uchiha para verificar la historia de Neji... pero despues de unos minutos...  
-Encontaron el cuerpo?-Gaara tenia una mano sobre su hombro herido, una bala le habia llegado lastimandolo, su labio inferior tenia una cortada ensangrentada  
-Aun no-le respondio el peliplateado, Kakashi  
-Hemos buscado por todos lados y su cuerpo no aparece-le infomaba Sasuke agitado  
Gaara lo volteo a ver y al lado del pelinegro se encontraba un chico de cabello marron, tez clara y ojos aperldo  
-Estas seguro que le disparaste en la cabeza... Neji?-le pregunto  
-Si-le constesto este incandose, en su mano derecha tenia una magnum semi automatica-Si no le hubiera disparado estaria muerto  
-Lastima-el pelirojo lo miro-Si el te hubiera matado yo lo hubiera matado a él y esta mierda se acabaria  
-Tienes razón... es un alastima; verdad?-sus ojos aperlado se encontraron con los de hielo de Gaara  
-No creere lo que me contaste hasta ver el cadaver de Madara Uchiha con mis propios ojos  
-No me creer?!  
-No te creeria ni tu propio nombre  
-Pedazo de mierda!-se levanto tirando el arma y se disponia a darkle un puñetazo  
-Espera Neji!-lo detuvo Sasori  
-Sueltame!  
-NO!  
-Es mejor que se traquilezen-Shikamaru se les acerco, tenia una herida leve en su frente que salia sangre-Tenemos que estar unidos por si Madara aun sigue vivo  
-Les estoy diciendo que le di un balazo en su cabeza!  
-Puede pero ese bastardo tiene más vidas que un gato-Sasuke se quitaba su camisa para poder verse la herida que tenia en abdomen  
-Dile a Sakura que te trate-Kakashi se le acerco para ver si no tenia a bala aun-No veo la bala  
-Es por que solo me rozo  
-Ino y Sakura... donde estan?-pregunto Gaara  
-Deben de estar protegiendo a Temari-Shikamaru se razco la cabeza-Auin que ellas deberian creo que debio ser al reves  
-Ino y Sakura son las mejores chicas guarda espalda qu etengo... asiq ue no creo que se hayan quedado atras con mi hermana-Gaara se daba la vuelta para seguir viendo los escombro que habian quedado de su casa  
-Gaara!-escucho la voz de la mensionada-Shikamaru!-grito ella abrazando a su esposo para despues darle un beso en lios labios  
-Eso pueden esperar ha que todos no estemos presentes-critico el mayor de la Arena; y miro a us hermano que estaba concentrado viendo por todos lados-Buscas algo?  
-Segun el hijo de perra de Neji...  
-Que dijistes imbecil?!-le grito el ojiperlado  
-Le dio un balazo en la cabeza de Madara-continuo ignorando por completo a Neji  
-Esta muerto?!-grito su hermana interrumpiedo el beso y soltando a su marido-Al fin esta muerto?!  
-No lo sabemos-le informaba Kakashi que ayudaba a Sasuke que se sentara  
-Pero... no acaba de decir que...  
-No encontramos el cuerpo-termino de explicar Sasuke-Hemos buscado por mucho rato y no buscamos el cadaver  
-Eso que quiere decir?-pregunto Temari  
-Que esta vivo o... que alguien esta implicado en esto -le seguia diciendo el pelinegro  
-Sasuke!-la pelirosa llegaba en ese momento junto con Ino, Kiba, Shino, Sai y Choji-Dejame ver esa herida!-en sus manos llevaba una pequeña maleta que contenia todo lo dispensable  
Gaara y Neji se miraron en silencio, con odio en ellos pero a la vez resignacion por la ayuda mutua...

3 MESES DESPUES... Gran Bretania...  
-Estas seguro de lo que me estas diciendo?-Dan Zouro, mejor conocido como Danzou, escuchaba lo que le decian al otro lado de la linea telefonica-Como que lo sHyuga ya no tienen tanto poder en Konoha? Explicate?!-quedo de nuevo en silencio escuchando todos los detalles-De acuerdo... gracias por informarme-y colgo  
Danzou, 88 años, aunque aparentaba tener como unos cincunta y tantos, era de esas clases de personas que tardaban en envejecer, suspiro y cerro los ojos... "Primero lo Uchiha... ahora los Hyuga... Qu esta pasando en Konoha?" se dijo mentalmente  
-No me queda de otra... tendre que regresar a Konoha...


	49. Chapter 49 Nuevo Inicio

AQUI EMPEZAMOS CON LA 2° TEMPORADA _

**-Gaara... gracias por todo de estos tres meses**

-Sra. Hyuga... no tiene nada que agradecer-el pelirojo le sonreía a la señora

Después del ataque de Madara hiciera el dia de su boda y todo lo sucedido de ese día, la madre de su amada se había quedado con él por cuidados, hicieron el funeral del Hiashi Hyuga como lo merecía... con toda la familia y seres que lo apreciaban... bueno, casi todos ya que Hinata no se encontraba...

-Claro que si... a pesar que eres mi yerno no debo de abusar de tu hospitalidad

-Sra. Hyuga yo...

-Dime madre, cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames así-le sonrió-YA eres parte de mi familia

-...-el pelirojo la miro algo sorprendió-Como usted diga madre-le hizo una reverencia-Pero Hinata y yo no logramos pronunciar los votos

-No importa, por que ustedes están casados del corazón-puso una mano en el pecho del chico-Y se que mi hija piensa igual

-Madre... creo que no...

-No sigas-le interrumpió-Mi esposo a muerto y mi hija huyo sin dejar rastro alguno... no te estoy reclamando nada... al contrario, si no fuera por ti no se que le hubiera pasado a Hinata... Por eso he decidido en empezar mi búsqueda por mi cuenta

-Ya le dije que yo la buscaría sin importar nada yo...

-Gaara... Hinata ya es mayor de edad, ella es rica... pero no lo sabe aun... quiero buscarla por mi lado, y si la encuentro yo antes, te lo comunicaré lo antes posible

Gaara de la Arena, Líder ahora de todo territorio de los suburbios de Konoha, con sus cortos 18 años se convirtió en el hombre más importante de todo Japón... Sus hombre de confianza... Kakashi Hatake y Sasuke Uchiha se encontraban a su lado mientras el pelirojo se despedía de su madre política... Ya han pasado tres meses y no conseguían rastros de Naruto Uzumaki, su otro hombre de confianza y de Hinata Hyuga... su único y primer amor y su mujer...

-Sigo pensando que no la debiste dejarla ir-le decía Kakashi después de ver como la Sra. Hyuga subía el avión

-Ya vez que no logre convencerla

El pelirojo vestía de traje gris, corbata azul cielo, zapatos negros completamente limpio, y una sombrero a juego...Kakashi y Sasuke aun seguían vistiendo de negro pero ahora llevaban una rosa de cualquier color en el ojal de su saco

-Temari llamo esta mañana-le informaba Sasuke a su jefe mientras caminaban a la salida del aeropuerto

-Y?

-Dice que el Asuma regreso

-De acuerdo-llegaron al coche

Los tres subieron, Kakashi arranco el auto y salió del estacionamiento

-Que han sabido de Shino y Kiba?-pregunto el jefe

-Aun no se han comunicado

Suspiro pesadamente, realmente tenia que admitirlo; Naruto hiso muy bien su trabajo, salió de Japón sin que nadie se diera cuenta, salió sin dejar rastro alguno... "Hinata... Donde estas?"... Miro al cielo que empezaba anublarse y como las otras veces... por primera vez rezo a Kami...

-Esto es agotador!-Kiba se sentaba en una banca en las calles del Londres

-No te sientas que aun hace falta mucho por recorrer-su compañero, Shino lo miraba molesto

-Y ese milagro que no cargas las gafas?

-Se me cayeron en el rio

Londres (London en inglés) es la capital de Inglaterra y del Reino Unido. Situada a orillas del río Támesis en el sureste de la isla de Gran Bretaña. Llevaban ahí aproximadamente dos semanas, estaban siguiendo el rastro que su rubio amigo, Naruto, había dejado... Pero desde hace dos semanas no podían conseguir mas pistas

-Tengo hambre!-grito el pelicastaño

-Entonces como algo de eso y empecemos otra vez-señalo Shino un pequeño puesto que se encontraba cerca, se sentó a su lado mientras veía el mapa que tenia en su manos

-Quiere?

-...

Como no obtuvo respuesta, se levanto para dirigirse al pequeño puesto de comida, si no estaba tan mal lo que vendía era fish and chips... Era filete de pescado frito, comúnmente bacalao o abadejo, servido con patatas fritas de corte grueso en un cucurucho de papel

-Deme dos-dijo al chico que los vendía

El vendedor estaba preparando los fish and chips, cuando escucho

-Regrese aquí maldito!

-Ni en sueño!

Kiba volteo a ver de donde provenía las voces... tarde... un chico de estatura media corría hacia él, como alma que lleva el diablo, el pelicastaño no puedo esquivarlo, chocaron y cayeron juntos

-Auch!-Kiba cerro los ojos al sentir que su cabeza tocaba al suelo

-Quédate ahí bastardo!

-Mierda!

No solo choco con él, sino lo agarro de tapete, el chico se levanto y lo piso como en sus partes intimas, el chico corrió sin mirar que había pisado, Kiba se disponía a levantar se y perseguir al infeliz cuando de nuevo alguien choco con él, pero esta vez el pelicastaño quedo encima

-Maldita sea!-decía con los ojos cerrados, al levantarse y abrirlos se fijo que la persona que había chocado con él

Era una chica angelical de cabello rojizo, tez clara y ojos como el cielo… mismos ojos que lo miraban lleno de enojo

-QUITATE PERRO!

Bueno… de angelical solo era de rostro

-Pues deberías de tener cuidado

Ella solo le sonrió… cuando el pelicastaño le iba a preguntar del por que la sonrisa, sintió un fuerte golpe en sus partes intimas, era la segunda vez en menos de 10 minutos, Kiba cayo de lado, sus manos agarraban esa parte golpeada por segunda vez

-TE DEJE QUE TE QUITARAS!

Se levanto y empezó a correr

-Tu…. Chiqui…lla…-Kiba intentaba pararse pero el dolo era muy fuerte como para ponerse de pie

-Vamos-le dijo Shino ayudándolo-Tenemos que irnos al hotel

-Si… la vuelvo… a ver… sabrá quine soy-seguía diciendo

-…..-Shino no dijo nada

Ambos volvieron a caminar rumbo donde se hospedaban… tenían que informarle a su jefe que no encontraron ni una pista de Naruto y Hinata…

El llamado viñedo de Isla de Francia (vignoble d'Île-de-France en francés) es el conjunto de pequeños viñedos que se encuentran en la región francesa de Isla de Francia. En realidad el territorio vitivinícola de la región se ve hoy en día reducido a un conjunto de pequeñas parcelas separadas e inconexas. Hasta el siglo XIX era el mayor viñedo de Francia. Tres causas motivaron su declive: el ferrocarril, que permitió a los vinos del Mediodía, menos costosos, inundar a bajo precio los mercados del Norte; la colonización, que permitió importar a bajo precio los vinos fuertes en alcohol desde el Magreb; la filoxera, que arruinó numerosas regiones vinícolas. Desde hace unos pocos años la región intenta plantar viñedos para tal vez recuperar algún día una producción y una identidad autóctonas. En el año 2004 se censaron 134 viñedos, todos ellos minúsculos, algunos incluso constituidos de unas pocas vides. De estos 134 viñedos solo tres eran los únicos realmente significativos…. Ahí es donde Naruto y Hinata llegaron….

El rubio había alquilado una pequeña casa a las asa fueras del pueblo… era una casa sencilla, de tres cuartos, sala y comedor juntos, un patio trasero y delantero, ambos tenían cultivos de tomates, zanahorias, rábanos y patatas (papa)

Naruto llegaba en ese momento a la casa con troncos de leña en su espalda, los apilo cerca de la casa, su tórax al descubierto solo usaba pantalón, tenia sus cabellos rubios cubiertos con su playera, se lo quito para secarse el sudor, subió las pequeñas escaleras de madera que daban a su casa

-Hinata! Ya llegue!-grito al entrar y dirigirse a la cocina

-Hola Naruto!

Hinata tenia puesto un vestido floreados y holgado, ya que su panza había aumentado radiadamente, era como si estuviera en su ultimo mes cuando en realidad solo tenia siete meses de embarazo… se había cortado el cabello, que lo cubría con una sombrero de paja, indicaba que había estado en el huerto, sus pies tenían zapatillas de algodón

-Cuantas veces ye he dicho que no vayas al huerto?-le regaño el rubio mientras abría el refrigerador para sacar una jarra de agua fría- Que tal si te paso algo?-le decía mientras bebía el agua directamente del trato

-Y cuantas veces te he dicho que agarres un vaso si quieres tomar?-y le entrego uno de cristal

-Vengo cansado-se sentó mientras suspiraba-Me costo mucho encontrar leña para el invierno

-Pronto será navidad-susurro la ojiperlada triste

-No te preocupes… Ya veras que Gaara nos encontrara-le decía

A decir verdad… Naruto ya lo estaba dudando…. Ya llevaban tres meses después de ese día; después de salir a Japón llegaron a norte américa… ahí habían estado solo una semana… la razón… por que el rubio se había percatado que alguien los seguía… alguien que no era de parte de su jefe; estaba preocupado de que tal vez Gaara no había sobrevivido ese ataque… peor prefirió callar antes de preocupar a Hinata…. A pesar que la amaba… sabia que ella seria fiel al pelirojo hasta la muerte…. Por eso, cada vez que le preguntaban si eran marido y mujer, el los desmentía diciendo que solo eran hermanos… no todos se lo creían ya que no se parecían en nada, sabia que ella se incomodaría si decían que eran marido y mujer aun si es mentira

-Espero que Gaara nos encuentre antes que nazca el bebe

-Si…. Ya veras que él estará a tu lado para ese día

Hinata se acaricio su barriga… sonrió al verla tan redonda y grande… ay que así sabia que su bebe crecía rápido y con muchas ganas de vivir… "Eres igual que tu padre" se decía ella mentalmente… volteo a ver la ventana… era un hermoso paisaje…. Le gustaba estar ahí… se sentía lleno de paz y tranquilidad… era el lugar perfecto para formar una familia… solo que ella le faltaba a Gaara para ser perfecto… "Gaara…. Amor…. Por favor…. Ven por mi"

-Maldita sea! Ese bastardo se me escapo de las manos!-era la misma chica que Kiba había tropezado, de cabello rojizo y largo que lo tenia amarrado de una coleta, tez clara y ojos como el cielo vestía de un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera color beige de mangas cortas

-Eso si que es un milagro-le decía una chica de ojos verdes y cabello morado ondulado largo hasta los hombros, tez clara… vestía de un short corto color negro y playera blanca sin mangas

-Cállate Amaya!

-Si el tío se entera que salimos sin su permiso…. Que crees que nos dirá?

-Nada… si le decimos que fue para espantar a ese sanguijuela no nos dirá nada-decía mientras entraba en el garaje de su casa y encendía las luces

-Tal vez el no pero nosotras si-escucharon una voz

Ambas voltearon a ver, una chica de cabello corto castaño como el chocolate, tez canelada, ojos color plata, vestía de pantalón de tela color negro, camisa blanca y saco negro, zapatilla de tacón chico, ella se llamaba Mizca Gunho … de tras de ella estaba otra chica…Cabello largo oscuro al igual que sus ojos, tez morena y cara de ángel que provocara en los demás una conmoción, pero como dicen las apariencias engañan, igual que la otra chica su nombre era Yue Gin…

-Te dije que habían salido sin permiso-decía Yue-Así como deberíamos decirle a su tío

-Tas celosa por que nosotras salimos y tu no-la reto la ojiazulada

-Tenemos prohibido salir…. Y tu como sobrina del señor deberías de cumplir las reglas

-Por una vez deberías ser alocada-hizo un puchero-Antes eras mas divertida

-Soy tu guarda espaldas… tengo que ser estricta

-Ya deja dejen de pelear-suspiraba Mizca- Somos sus guarda espaldas…. Tienen que avisarnos cuando salgan… especialmente tu Ai

-No hubiéramos tardado si un perro de dos patas no se hubiera atravesado-murmuro molesta

-Perro de dos patas?-preguntaron las otras dos

-Es una larga historia-intervino Amaya-Para que nos buscaban?

-Su tío las esta buscando desde hace una hora

Ambas chicas entraron a la casa, siguiendo a Mizca y Yue… era una mansión grande estilo japonés… el patio tenia un estante de peces dorados, el suelo era de bambú e igual que las puertas… llegaron a una en especial… Mizca toco con los nudillos y abrió la puerta

-Sus sobrinas están aquí

-Hazlas pasar

Se hizo un lado para que pasaran ellas dos… ambas tomaron asiento en uno de los cojines que estaban situados… su tío miraba por la ventana, vestía de Yakuta mientras fumaba su pipa

-Donde fueron esta vez?-les pregunto sin voltearse

-A matar una sanguijuela-contesto Ai

-Ai!-le grito su hermana-Tío… perdone la imprudencia de mi pequeña hermana

-Ja, ja, ja, ja… No te preocupes Amaya… se como es tu hermana

-Ves! Te dije que el tío no se molestaría!

-Shhh!-Amaya miro a su hermana algo molesta-A todo esto tío… para que nos hiciste llamar?

-Para informarles que nos mudaremos a Japón

-Enserio?! Es en serio tio?!-gritaba con alegría la peliroja

-Ai!

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… no regañes a tu hermana-su tio las volteo a ver con una sonrisa-Amo su alegría… así como amo tu madurez

-Si!-se levanto la mas chica corriendo y abrazándolo -Siiiii! Iremos a Japón! Al fin iremos a Japón!

-Tío… y ya le ha dicho a mi prima?

-Eso se los dejo a ustedes… ay que se que la quieren ir a recoger al internado

-Gracias!-gritaron esta vez ambas-Gracias tío Danzou!

********************Y AQUÍ EMPIEZAMOS DE NUEVO************************


	50. Chapter 50 Intriga

**-Al fin! Conoceré Japón!-gritaba la peli rojizo, una sonrisa sobre salía de sus labios y sus ojos cerrados, suspiraba el aire que la brisa de Londres tenia en ese momento-No puedo esperar mucho más para decírselo a nuestra prima!  
-No se te hace extraño que el tío quiere ir de repente?-pregunto curiosa su hermana mayor-Por muchos años se negaba regresar… porque ahora?  
-Hay! No seas aguafiestas-le saco su lengua  
-No soy aguafiestas… Estoy igual que contenta que tu pero aun no se me quita de la cabeza la razón de…  
-Ya basta!-grito frustrada-Amaya, te quiero mucho pero hay veces que eres insoportable! Mejor vamos al coche y vayamos a buscar a nuestra prima  
Amaya Getsumen y Ai Getsumen eran hermanas de 19 y 18 años respectivamente… una historia algo complicada de contar, pero ellas adoraban a la hija de su tío Danzou… aunque a él no le gustaba que le llamaran de ese nombre, subieron al coche junto con sus guarda espaldas y se dirigieron al internado de Santa Claridad donde se encontraba su prima  
….::::GaaHina::::….  
Gaara se encontraba en su escritorio, no tenia trabajo, gracias a sus trabajadores, hermano, hermana, cuñado y ahora a Neji, todo el trabajo que él tenía ahora solo maneja la tercera parte. Con el tiempo de sobra que tenia, se pasaba todas esas horas en su despacho viendo la venta, el cielo despejado, los rayos del sol que iluminaban el vidrio, las hojas que se movían con el viento… todo ese paisaje no le tomaba en cuenta, sus pensamientos estaba siempre en su esposa… sonrió al decir esa palabra mentalmente… esposa… tenia que admitir que se oía bien decirlo, y mas si se refería a su ojiperlada… cerro sus ojos y trato de imaginarla a ella, su sonrisa, la calidez de su piel, se imaginaba a ella con su barriga de sus cinco meses, su sonrisa se amplió más, si... esa barriga que crecía llevando a su primogénito en su interior… necesita encontrarla antes de que su bebe naciera, antes de que ella diera a luz a su más glorioso tesoro  
-Con esa sonrisa he de imaginarme de quien están pensando-escucho entre sus pensamientos  
Abrió los ojos y volteo a ver en la dirección que estaba el dueño de la voz… Kakashi le sonreía a través de su pañoleta negra  
-Que sucede?-le pregunto al peli plateado  
-El sector sur esta pidiendo mas inversión  
-El sector sur es solo para cosas triviales… Que hace con los 250 mil que se la al mes?  
-Quieres que infiltre a alguien?  
-…. No…. Dale unos 120 mil más… pero dile a Choji y a Shikamaru que vigilen los movimientos bancarios  
-Bien  
-Kiba y Shino?  
-Aun no se han comunicado  
-Cuando lo haga diles que regresen a Japón… que descansen una semana y que retomen la misión  
-De acuerdo-le entregaba un sobre amarillo tamaño carta  
-Esto que es?-le decir mientras lo agarraba  
-Son los movimientos que Inversiones Hyûga ha hecho en este mes  
-…..-en silencio revisaba las compra y ventas que Neji había hecho, las cuantas bancarias y las inversiones que tenia en su poder y las que se encontraban en proceso-Veo que el bastardo ha llevado bien el negocio  
-Sasori también le ha ayudado  
-Que has averiguado de ese  
-Nada aun  
-Sigue buscando  
-Si-le hizo una reverencia, para después salir  
Suspirando regreso acomodarse en su sillón… tenia que encontrar pronto a Hinata… sentía que sin ella, ya no es el mismo…  
….::::GaaHina::::….  
-Mira Hina chan! Me dieron esta cuna a mitad de precio! Solo hay que lijarla y volver a pintarla-Naruto ponía en mueble en medio de la salita, era una cuna de madera, la pintura estaba alga desgastada, le hacia falta una pata y el colchoncito no tenia relleno  
-He… es… muy bonita…-le sonreía tímidamente  
-No te preocupes si no te gusta ahora-mostro sus dientes con una sonrisa-Cuando la termine de arreglar ya veras lo hermosa que quedara!  
Hinata le sonrió y se sentó en el sillón, cada vez se cansaba más en estar de pie, sus pies se les hincharon, le daba mucho sueño y siempre tenia habrá de cosas que no conseguían el Paris… como en ese momento, quería comer un tazón enorme de tallarines, vio como el rubio caminaba por toda la casa pequeña en busca de las herramientas que utilizaría, se acomodó mejor en el sillón cuando su amigo empezó a lijar el mueble, se le quedo mirando detenidamente, y se dio el lujo de imaginarse que quien lijaba la cuna era su peli rojo… Gaara... lo vio a él si camisa, esforzándose en lijar unos de los barrotes de madera, soplar la pintura que quitaba y secarse el sudor, se imagino que le alzaba la vista y le sonreía, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y cerro los ojos. Naruto había alzado la vista por que sentía la mirada de su amiga, su corazón se le encogió al percatarse que ella lo veía de una forma amorosa… "Esta pensando en Gaara" la vio cerrar sus ojos aperlados y sonreír alegre… él agacho la mirada triste, sabia que ella en cada momento pensaba en su jefe… "Porque no nos encuentras?" se decía… bueno, en parte el tenia la culpa, no dejo ni un rastro para que nadie los encontrara, si esto seguía así tendría que tomar medidas drásticas… suspirando volvió a la tarea en arreglar la cuna de su sobrina o sobrino  
….::::GaaHina::::….  
-Pellízcame!  
-Que quieres que?!  
-Que me pellizque!  
Amaya miraba a pequeña hermana, la peli rojiza tenia la vista puesta en la ciudad que tenían en frente, su boca entre abierta y su reparación agitada, sin más, le pellizco en la mejilla  
-Oye! Porque me pellizcas?!  
-Por que tú me lo has pedido  
-Entonces… estamos en Japón?!  
-Si  
-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa  
….::::FLASH..::..BACK::::….  
Ai y Amaya habían regresado del internado junto con su prima… cuando ellas les había informado la decisión de su padre, sin pensarlo dos veces metía todas sus pertenencias en una maleta, ellas también la ayudaron, su prima no dejaba de decir que Japón era un hermoso país, que desde hace tiempo deseaba regresar, pero como la ultima vez que fue sin el permiso no protección, su padre la había ingresado al internado como castigo. Ahora tenia la oportunidad de regresar y buscar aquel amor… ese amor que no había muerto durante esos dos años y medio que pasaron, su prima no dejaba de decir que el chico que se encontró en Japón era su hombre ideal, que iba ser el padre de sus hijos y que podía heredar la familia Getsumen. Al llegar la mansión, todos los sirvientes habían empaquetado todo para a mudanza, su tío se mantenía hablando por teléfono como siempre, solo las vio llegar y les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno de ellas tres. Sin decir nada el trio de chicas fueron a la habitación de Ai y Amaya para hacer sus maletas… La mudanza se hizo rápido, tanto que no se dieron cuenta a cuando se llevaban los muebles, tampoco cuando su tío se cambio de ropa y les entregaba los boletos de avión. En menos de 48 horas se había llegado acabo, habían tomado el último vuelo, su tío, ellas, su prima y las 6 personas de confianza estaban abordados en el avión  
-Estoy nerviosa-la peli rojiza se levanto de su asiento  
-A donde vas?  
-A pedir algo para que se me baje el nerviosismo  
-Sabes que el tio no le gusta que bebas  
-Y quien te dijo que iba a pedir un trago?  
-Eres mi hermana y te conozco bien Ai  
-Solo será una copita-le reprocho-Quieres algo?  
-Un vaso de agua  
-Huy! No vayas a emborracharte con eso  
-…..-Amaya la miro en silencio  
-Que humor-murmuro-Iré a ver si nuestra prima no quiere nada  
-Si esta durmiendo no la despiertes-la mayor se dispuso a leer una revista-Ella esta más emocionada que nosotras  
-Lo se  
Camino entre los pasillos, y encontró a su prima durmiendo, el resto de las chicas estaban igual, siguió de largo para dirigirse a la cocina y pedir un trago, no supo como pero antes de llegar a su destino, una puerta se abrió le dio un golpe, golpeado su frente  
-auch!-puso su mano en el lugar que le dolía y cerro sus ojos  
-Ho! Lo siento-escucho una voz, abrió los ojos y se encontró a un chico de cabello castaño, tatuajes en sus mejillas y que le sobre salían sus colmillos como un lobo… entorno los ojos, le era familiar…  
-El perro!  
-La chiquilla!  
Gritaron a mismo tiempo  
-Por tu culpa no pude atrapar a esa sanguijuela!  
-Que?! Déjame decirte chiquilla que el afectado fui yo!  
-Ho por favor… que te pegara en tus bolas no se hace la victima  
-Y todavía tienes el descaro de decirlo  
-No me digas que perdiste tu pene por ese golpe?  
-…-el chico la miraba incrédulo, como si hubiera dicho algo incoherente  
-Bueno… si esto te hace sentir mejor, quedamos a mano  
-he!  
-Yo te golee tus bolas y tu mi frente… ya esta, ahora quítate-lo empujo y siguió su camino, vio a la Aero hermosa y le pidió un Martini, sonrió al recordar la cara chistosa que había puesto el chico perro "En serio habrá perdido su pene?" y con solo pensarlo empezó a reírse con carcajadas  
….::::FIN..::..FLASH..::..BACK::::….  
-jajajajajajajajaja-Ai seguía riendo al recordar eso  
-Y ahora que te pasa?-Amaya la miraba sorprendida y divertida, ya que no siempre su hermanita reía de ese modo  
-Es que me acabo de recordar algo  
-Que si se puede saber  
-Mmm… algún día te lo diré  
-Tu y tus misterios… vamos, regresemos al hotel, de seguro nuestra prima se estará preguntando donde estamos  
-Yo te aseguro que ella se escapo del hotel también en busco de ese amor  
-Espero que no o nuestro tío se molestara  
-Y hablado del tío… Donde dijo que iba al bajar del avión?  
-Solo dijo que se tenía que reunir con una persona  
….::::GaaHina::::….  
Neji revisaba toda la documentación que Sasori le había dado para firmar… por lo sucedido de su tío, leía cada párrafo y letrea pequeña antes de autorizar algo, además si no lo hacia el bastardo de Gaara se lo reprocharía, y no le gustaba absolutamente nada en que ese hijo de perra se hubiera convertido en el mayor accionista de Inversiones Hyûga, se encontraba concentrado cuando el intercomunicador lo interrumpió  
-Que sucede Net  
-Hyûga Sama…aquí hay un individuo que dice ser un amigo de su tío Hiashi Sama  
-Como se llama?  
- Getsumen Dan  
-…..-no le sonaba el nombre-Hazlo pasar  
Acomodo la pila de carpetas, la puerta se abrió y le dio paso a un hombre de 60 años, su cabellos negro tenían tonos plateados, causa de sus canas, uno de sus ojos tenia un parche mientras que el otro pudo ver que era de castaño obscuro, casi negros, vestía de etiqueta y zapatos bien lustrados, bastón era de ayuda para que pudiera caminar, su rostro podía ver ligeras arrugas mostrándole sus años de vida, el oji perlado se levanto y se le acerco  
-Neji Hyûga-se presento mientras le apretaba su mano  
- Getsumen Dan-le respondió con el apretón de manos  
-Por si no la sabía Getsumen San… mi tío falleció un poco mas de tres mese  
-Si, estoy enterado  
-Y… a que le debo su visita?  
-…..-el visitante miraba toda la oficina como buscando algo-Esta oficina no ha cambiado nada  
-Quisimos dejarlo como esta en honor a mi tío  
-Mmm…-fue la respuesta-Supe que Hiashi estuvo e una mala racha  
-Si… pero afortuna mente todo salió bien  
-Gracias a Gaara de la Arena  
Neji abrió sus ojos aperlados… nadie sabia que Gaara era inversionista en la empresa, nadie, ni siquiera los socios más antiguos… entonces…. Como este desconocido sabia eso?!  
-No se de que esta hablando  
-Ho! Claro que lo sabes… solo que no lo quieres reconocer… debo de admitir que tienes bolas hijo  
-Disculpe a rudeza pero… Que clase de mierda es usted? Como es que esta enterado?  
-Tengo mis propios contactos  
-Entonces dígamelos  
-Niño… y crees que seré tan estúpido en decírtelos?  
-Quien es usted?  
-Solo he venido a solicitar una audiencia con Gaara de la Arena  
-Y por que no va a su casa? O mejor… Vaya a los suburbios que es lo más seguro que lo encuentre  
-Si voy en su casa o los suburbios no podre hablar con tranquilidad con él  
-Y como esta tan seguro que yo le diré al bastardo que quiere hablar con él  
-Veo que se lleva muy bien con Gaara de l Arena  
-Si, no llevamos bien… nos llevamos tan bien que le beso el culo cuando saca su mierda  
-…-el individuo solo sonreía –Dile que necesito hablar con él  
-Le volveré a decir… como puede estar tan seguro que se lo diré al hijo de perra  
-Solo dile que Danzou lo busca… y veras lo rápido que estará aqui **


	51. Chapter 51 ¿Prometido?

**-Hinata-chan-Naruto entraba en ese momento a la viviendo que compartía con la ojiperlada, la encontró durmiendo sobre el sofá, tenia una de sus manos en su barriga ya de casi seis meses, quedo de pie en el umbral contemplándola.. "Gaara…. Donde demonios estas" se decía infinidad de veces el rubio, aparto sus ojos de la chica y se fijo en la vista de la ventana…. Tenia que ejecutar su plan si quería ver feliz a Hinata… aunque eso significara, separarse de ella…**

Gaara estaba de pie frente a una de las ventanas que daba vista a su jardín de su casa  
-Kiba y Shino ya llegaron-escucho decirle Kakashi  
-Que pasen-el pelirojo se acercó a su escritorio y se acomodó su saco  
En pocos instantes el peli plateado abría la puerta para que los mencionados entraban a la oficina de su jefe, Kakashi cerro después que los chicos se sentaran y que su jefe le diera una señal de retirada  
-Y bien?  
-Perdimos la pista al llegar a Paris-le soltó Shino-Según un comerciante vio a Naruto y a Hinata aproximadamente tres meses, buscaban la terminal de camiones… el dueño de la tienda los recuerda por que el cabello de él y los ojos de ella son muy peculiar  
-Al llegar a la terminal, le preguntamos al encargado del lugar, pero según el vejete dice que en su turno ellos no aparecieron, nos dio el nombre del otro chico que esta a cargo de la terminal pero en estos momentos esta en vacaciones en un pueblito perdido de parís-termino de explicar Kiba  
-Cuando regresa de sus vacaciones?  
-Según el vejete dentro de tres meses  
-…..-Gaara no dijo nada, esa pequeña pista le daba esperanzas de llegar a encontrar a su Hinata, ya llevaba tres meses que no estaba en su lado, tres meses perdidos de no verla en su condición, tres meses sin su amor-Descansen esta semana y retomen la búsqueda… pero esta vez quiero que vayan a buscar al otro encargado de la terminal  
-Quieres que vayamos a un pueblito de la nada en busca de ese tipo?-pregunto Kiba con fastidio  
-Algún problema?-le pregunto su jefe  
-No… Nada, todo bien-respondió rápida mente al percatarse el tono de voz de él  
-Bien... ahora…-Tocaron la puerta en ese momento interrumpiendo al peli rojo-Adelante  
Sakura abrió la puerta haciéndole una reverencia  
-Que sucede?-le pregunto su jefe  
-Lo siento por interrumpir Gaara-sama pero Neji Hyûga esta aquí y solicita hablar con usted  
-Mmm…-murmuro con fastidio y miro a sus chicos-Luego termino de hablar con ustedes, vayan a descansar  
-Si-dijeron ambos  
Se levantaron, antes de salir le hicieron una reverencia, la peli rosa los imito y salió tras de ellos, al cabo de un momento la puerta volvía abrir, pero esta vez entraba el Neji  
-Ahora que pasa?-le pregunto Gaara de mala gana  
-Hola... "Primo"  
Ambos se miraron con enojo... a pesar que habian hecho un trato... Trabajarian juntos por el bien de la familia, se odiaba, deseaban matarse, no queria ni dirigirse la palabra... pero ahi estaban, frente a frente y unidos por una mujer... Hinata Hyûga, prima de Neji y esposa de Gaara  
-Si solo veniste a decirme eso... dile a TenTen que la proxima vez prepare un ataul con tu nombre escrito en el  
-Te guste o no lo eres-el oji perlado se sento en un sillon suspirando-Pero no, no estoy aqui para fastidiarte... si quisiera hacerlo te mandaria a mi mujer que es experta para eso  
-Habla de una maldita vez... Por que estas aqui?  
-Danzou

-Danzou pide una audiencia contigo  
-Como sabes eso?  
-Por que me vino a ver a Hyûga Coop.  
-Danzou esta en Japon?  
-Si... sabes quien es?-Neji sabia quien era, pero le sorprendio al ver que su "primo" tambien lo conocia  
-Lo que quiero saber es del por que fue contigo y no vino aqui  
-Es lo mismo que le pregunte... pero dijo que iba ser imposible localizarte  
-Sobre eso no preguntaba... sino del por que fue CONTIGO  
-Por que sabe que somo "familia"  
-Vuelves a decir esa palabra y estaras en coma por un mes  
-Lo que sea... Me pidio que te entregara esto-reviso su saco para buscar un pequeño sobre azul  
-...-en silencio tomo el sobre y lo abrio-GEMENIS-leyo-Que mirda es esto?-dijo mirando al chico Hyûga  
-Si tu no lo sabes, yo menos  
-Sabes en donde quiere que nos reunamos?  
-Mañana, a las 15:00 hr el el restauran Franses que esta en la central de Konoha  
-Tu tambien iras  
-No puedo  
-No fue una pregunta... Es una orden

No muy lejos de ahi, en una casa tipo de la antiguo Japon, un grupo de chicas estaban sentadas en su comedor, en la mesa habia copas rellenas de agua, un centro de mesa con flores de loto, la decoracion era de rojo con dorado, la mesa y sillas de madera color cafe hacian relucir la decoracion, las paredes con cuadros exoticos, uno en especial, era de un zorro color naranja, los esquineron adornados con figuras de porcelana... en ese vivienda, y en sese mismo lugar estaban reunidas cinco chicas completamente diferentes...  
-Sabes por que el tio nos hizo reunir a todas?-preguntaba Ai intrigada  
Getsumen Ai... 17 años, cabello rojizo, tez clara y ojos como el cielo, un metro cuarenta y cinco de estatura, huerfana de padre y madre... cuando tenia seis años vio como un grupo de asesinos entraban a su casa para quitarles la vida a sus seres queridos... desde ese dia ella se pormetio que nadie le quitaria su familia de nuevo, a pesar de su estatura sabia Kendo, el manejo de armas de fuego y artes marciales... y su adoracion eran sus tios y la hija de ambos  
-No lo se, solo me dijo que reuniera a la familia- le respondio su hermana mayor  
Getsumen Maya, 18 años, jos verdes y cabello morado ondulado largo hasta los hombros, tez clara, de estatura media, igual que su hermana sabia el manejo de armas, aunque preferia el judo, el dia en que sus padres murieron ella estaba en casa de sus tios, asi que haci todo lo posible para estar al lado de su hermana menor ya que ella fue la que sufrio más... era la mas sensata de las dos, era como la conciencia de Ai  
-Mierda!-grito molesta Ai  
-Una señorita no debe de decir esas palabras  
-Solo fue una palabra... Mizca  
Gunho Mizca, 25 años, cabello corto castaño como el chocolate, tez canelada, ojos color plata de un metro sesenta, conocimiento de kendo, judo, armas de fuego, explosibos, defensa personal, con apenas 16 años se hizo guarda espalda de las hermanas Getsumen, las queria como hermanas, pero habian momentos desearia matar a una... Ai... ella siempre se metia en problemas contal de proteger a su familia... especialmente a su adoracion.. su prima... Igual que ellas quedo huerfana, vagaba por las calles con su hermana en busca de comer... estaba a pusto de protetuirse cuando Danzou la encontro y le ofrecio techo y comida... solo pedia una cosa... fidelidad  
-Mizca... Por que tenemos que estar nosotras tambien?  
Yue Gin... adopatada, pero le decia hermana por respeto, 17 años, pero demostrara al rededor de 15 años, estatura normal, Cabello chocolate obscuro al igual que sus ojos, cara de angel que provocara en los demas una commocion pero era de armas tomar... cualquiera que la conociera diria que era dulce, pero es lo contario, todos le temian especial sus suborbinados... inteligente en contabilidad y especialista en computacion... de todas era la no demostraba sus emociones, siempre decia que los sentimientos solo la llevarian a la derrota... con apenas 13 años, la encontraron casi muerta en un callejon, no recordaba su pasado ni le importaba  
-Te jodiste... aunque no te guste, tenemos que estar aqui  
Gunho Luna...17 años cabello rubio y corto, ojos verdes, tez canelada. estatura media; dulce, distraida, pervertida, linda, enamoradiza, causa celos sin saberlo, conociemiento de la arquitectura y de arte, le gusta tener mas amigos hombres que mujeres, se enoja cuando la situacion lo requiere, tolerante con el amor y demasiado romantica... le gustaba trabajar con la familia Getsumen, por que gracias a ellos podia estar a lado de su hermana  
-Por que dices que me jodi?-pregunto Gin extrañada  
-Por que se que no te gusta estar aqui... se nota en tu cara  
-Que se me nota?  
-...-Luna la miro detenidamente-Se me habia olvidado que te vale un cacahuate todo lo que sucede en tu alrededor  
-Como que me vale un cacahuate?  
-Haaaaaa-grito la peli rojiza-Ya dejen sus peleas para otro dia! Y Gin... guarda ese diccionario antes que te lo queme!  
-Deja que lea su diccionario-suspiro Maya  
-Ya me tiene harta que cada vez que le dicen una palbra tiene que buscar el significado  
-Sabes que Gin no se acuerda de muchas cosas-le recordo Mizca  
-Si, si, si... lo se... su perdida de memoria-lo decia fastidiada-Donde esta mi prima?  
-De seguro durmiendo-su hermana tomo su copa de agua y lo bebio  
-O con una sonrisa la peli rojiza  
-Lo dudo... Su tio esta hablando con ella en este momento-le informaba Mizca  
-Y por que?-preguntaron todas  
-No lo se... cuando llego solo pregunto por ella y se fue direcyo a su habitacion  
-Cuando llevan ahi?-quiso saber Luna  
-Mmmm... como dos horas  
-Esta molesto mi tio?-pregunto la peli morado  
-No lo creo-Decia la peli chocolate-Por quesu rostro no mostraba enojo  
-Gin... uno puede estar nolesto sin demostrarlo-le informba la rubia  
-Y como se hace eso?  
-Buscalo en tu librito-le sonrio  
-Esas dos me volveran loca-cerro sus ojos Ai  
-Vaya! Si ya estan mis princesas!-todas voltearon a ver  
-Tio!-gritaon todas  
-Jejejejeje... me encata que me llamen asi!-les sonrio Danzou mientras se sentaba  
-Para que nos hiciste llamar tio?-le pregunto la oji azulada  
-Bueno... por que no comemos antes?-pregunto esquivando su pregunta-Mizca... llama a la servidumbre  
-Si...-tomo una campanita dorada y la hizo sonar  
Rapidamente seis chicas vetidas de Maid llevaban bandejas... el platillo era de langosta y ensalada, al unico que le sirvieron vino fue al dueño de la casa  
-Y bien... nos diras por que la reunion?-insistio Ai  
-Jojojjo... nada se te escapa princesa-tomo su copa para beberla  
-Si es relacionado con mi prima si-le sonrio mientras imitaba a su tio, pero su copa estaba rellena con agua  
-Bien... ya que las cinco estan aqui...-dejo la copa sobre la mesa-Mañana iremos a conocer al prometido de su prima  
Tal anuncio hizo escupir el agua a la chica, Maya le daba palmaditas en su espalda mientras que el resto lo miraba con sorpresa  
-Pormetido?!-grito Ai despues de recuperarse-Desde cuando esta prometida?!  
-Desde este momento  
-Mi prima lo sabe?-esta vez quien le pregunto fue Maya  
-Se lo acabo de decir  
-Y como lo tomo ella?-pregunto la rubia  
-Mmm... ustedes la conocen  
-Logico! Ni yo aceptaria tal estupidez!  
-AI!-la regaño Mizca  
Que? es la verda!-miro a Danzou-Tio; te quiero... pero no crees que ya estamos en otro tiempo como para que decidas con quien se casa ella?  
-Es por el bien de la familia  
-Bien! Que Bien! Suficiente tenemos con la tia y sus exigencias! Crei que tú no irias hacer tal estupidez!  
-AI! No le hables asi a tu tio-le volvio a regañar la pelicastaña  
-No tepreocupes Mizca-le sonrio Danzou-Esperaba esa reaccion de ella  
-Si lo sabias para que nos lo dijiste! O mejor dicho... para que haz hecho tal cosa?!  
-Ai...  
-No Maya! Esto no esta bien...-se levanto molesta de su asiento-Primero la encierran en un convento y le prohiben seguir su sueño... ahora la quieren casar por el bien de la familia?  
-No te preocupes... no se casara pronto  
-Ho!... eso es un alivio-dijo con sarcasmo  
-AI!-le grito Maya y Mizca  
Gin y Luna comian tranquilamente... aunque querian hablar, pero Ai siempre decia lo que todas pensaban, por eso la querian  
-Vamos chicas! No ven lo que el Tio Danzou esta haciendo!  
-Ai, sintate princesita  
-Tio...  
-El prometido esta casado-le informo calmadamente  
-QUE!-gritaron la cinco  
-Un momneto-Luna dejo los cubietos y supiro-A ver si lo entiendo... el prometido esta casado?... Como demonios puede ser un hombre casado!  
-Es un Jaque?-todas miraron a Gin-Lei en un libro que en egipto un hombre puede casarse varias veces... creo que a las esposas le llaman Harem  
-Gin... ahorrate tus comentarios-le dijo Luna  
-Es un Jaque?-quiso saber Ai  
-No.. no es un Jaque  
-Entonces como es que esta casado y la quieres casar con el?-le pregunto la castaña  
-Por que su esposa esta perdida-todas lo miraron serias-Hubo un problema  
-Que problema?-le pregunto Maya  
-Luego les cuento... les aviso... mañana las quiero a todas preparadas a las 15:00 hr el el restauran Franses que esta en la central de Konoha... ahi lo conoceran  
-Puedes decirnos su nombre?-le pregunto aun molesta Ai  
-Gaara de la Arena... ese es su nombre


	52. Chapter 52 Identidades

**-Puedes decirnos su nombre?-le pregunto aun molesta Ai**

**-Gaara de la Arena... ese es su nombre**

**-Gaara de la Arena? Y ese tipejo quien es?-pregunto Ai**

**-Ai!-le regaño su hermana**

**-No te quedaras tranquila sin que te diga quien es exactamente verdad?-Danzou miro a la oji-cielo**

**-Bingo!-seguía parada y lo miro seria**

**-...-su tio solo suspiro-Gaara de la Arena, ahora es el líder de toda la organización de Konoha, tiene como mano derecha a Sasuke Uchiha**

**-Uchiha?-Pregunto Mizca- Creí que el ultimo Uchiha se llamaba Madara?**

**-Estas en lo cierto... Por asares del destino, Madara era un hijo de perra, les dijo a todos que la familia estaba muerta, por que el creyó que Sasuke se suicidaría por culpa**

**-Por culpa?-preguntaron todas**

**-Una larga y triste historia que un día se las contare- tomo su copa devino y bebió un sorbo**

**-Tio!-Ai seguía mirándolo**

**-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- le sonrió-Como le iba diciendo, su mano derecha es Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake y**

**-Kakashi Hatake!-Mizca lo miro sorprendida**

**-Si…-y la miro serio –Pero no te preocupes, no dejare que el sepa quien eres**

**Todas miraron a su tio y a Mizca, no dijeron nada**

**-Prosigo- dijo antes que Ai abriera la boca- su otro mano derecha es Naruto Uzumaki… Con Ayuda de ellos tres, Gaara pudo vencer a Madara- Todas se sorprendieron, sabían por buena fuente que Madara había empezado ganar mucho terreno en Konoha, tanto que había empezado a vender droga y empezado con el trafico de personas-Y no solo eso… sino que logro casarse con Hinata Hyuga…**

**-Si no estoy mal… Los Hyuga es una familia muy antigua que la de los Uchiha, con alto poder en la política, financiera e incluso en el área de bienes raíces…. Pero esa familia son hombre… como es que hay una chica en esa familia?-murmuro Yun**

**-Estas en lo cierto… Pero milagrosamente, nació una chica -sonrió**

**-Entonces…. Derroto a Madara Uchiha, tiene como mano derecha a Sasuke Uchiha y esta casado con una Hyuga… Por eso ahora toda la organización le teme… Todas las familias Yakuzas le tienen que darle cuentas a el?**

**-Estas en lo cierto**

**-De seguro q es un vejete, gordo, canoso, sin dientes, mal oliente y amargado- el tono de Ai era lleno de molestia-Como la puedes casar con un viejo verde!**

**-Sabes… no te diré como es Gaara de la Arena- Lo verán y sabrán como es mañana en el restauran Francés que esta en la central de Konoha**

**La peli rojizo no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó y se dispuso a comer, ya se idearía un plan para que su prima no se casara con un vejete, gordo, canoso, sin dientes, mal oliente y amargado**

**Shino caminaba en las calles obscuras y frías de Konoha, debería de ser más de las 3 a.m , desde el día de aquel suceso, le costaba conciliar el sueño, solo podía dormir cuando estaba su familia cerca e incluso dormía con Kiba a su lado, pero esa noche aun con su mejor amigo roncando como tronco no pudo dormir, algo le inquietaba, sabia que era… la impotencia… la frustración… y el miedo… todo eso iba dirigido a dos de sus amigos… Naruto y Hinata…**

**Seguía caminando, pero se detuvo de repente, miro por todos lados, juraría que había escuchado pisadas, se disponía a retomar su camino cuando volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido, cerro sus ojos y se concentro en todos los ruidos posibles, identifico a un vagabundo durmiendo, las ruedas de un coche pasar, las pisadas de un gato andar, y las pisadas ligeras, bueno no eran pisadas, sino iba corriendo y por lo que se percataba, debería de ser una chica, detrás de esas pisadas la seguían un grupo de chicos, 10 pares podía jurarlo, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…. Se dio la vuelta en el momento que la chica pasaba por su lado, le tapo la boca, la alzo un poco y se escondió en un callejón**

**-Callate o ellos nos descubrirán!-le susurro en su oído**

**Al cabo de unos segundos, el grupo de individuos pasaron corriendo a su lado, Shino se asomo para verlos, sus ropas eran algo extrañas por lo que podía ver, tendría que avisarle a Gaara para…..**

**-Auch!-grito soltando a la chica-Por que mierda me has mordido?!**

**-Me estabas asfixiando!- le grito ella**

**Shino quedo callado, no solo por el grito, sino por como era… … Su mirada estaba lleno de furia, sus labios rosados hacían un gesto de molestia… era la primera vez que se fijaba así de una chica**

**-Solo esto me faltaba!-volvió a gritar-Ahora tendré que ir a buscarlos antes que comentan una estupidez!**

**-Que! Estas loca! No ves que son demasiados para ti!**

**-De que mierda estas hablando?!**

**-Te acabo de salvar el pellejo!**

**-Salvarme?! En serio parezco que necesito ser salvada?!**

**-Eres una chica! Y ellos son hombres! 10 para ser exacto!**

**-10 no son nada! Esa bola de holgazanes están gordos y son lentos!**

**-Definitivamente estas loca!-Shino la miraba sorprendido**

**-Yo loca! Mira quien habla! Tu si que estas loco!**

**-Yo?!**

**-A que cabeza hueca usa lentes obscuros en la noche?!**

**-Y eso a ti que te importa!**

**-Esa es mi respuesta-se le acerco-A ti que te importa!-sin pio avisa le golpeo en sus partes bajas**

**Shino cayo de rodillas tocando su lugar intimo "maldita" se dijo mentalmente, mientras veía como se iba la chica "ahora te comprendo Kiba" se volvió a decir mientras controlaba su respiración**

**-Naruto… es necesario?-Hinata miraba como su rubio amigo empaquetaba su ropa en una pequeña maleta**

**-Lo es… no me gusta estar sin hacer nada**

**-Pero…. Irte a Londres?**

**-Es un trabajo con buena paga**

**-Pero…**

**-Es necesario-le sonrió- Así tendré el dinero para pagar el hospital**

**-Y yo te digo que de eso no es necesario… Gaara nos encontrara**

**-…..-Naruto le sonrió mientras le acariciaba su mejilla-Tengo que hacerlo Hinata, confía en mi**

**-Confió en ti…. Pero no quiero estar sola-sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear- No quiero sentirme sola, cuando estoy contigo, tengo la seguridad que Gaara llegara en cualquier momento**

**-Y llegara, el día menos esperado, él cruzara esa puerta y te tomara en sus brazos para llevarte de regreso a Konoha**

**Ella cerro sus ojos sonriendo, sus mejillas caían las pequeñas gotas de sus lagrimas**

**-Ya deja de llorar que no es bueno para el bebe**

**-Si, tienes razón**

**-Además solo será una semana y prometo que después no me separare de ti**

**-De acuerdo… Tendré que esperar por ti también**

**-No soporto esto!-Ai caminaba de un lado a otro- Nunca crei que el tio hiciera tal bajesa!**

**-Que iba a bajar?-Gin miraba a Luna**

**-Solo es un decir-suspiro esta**

**-Por cierto… Kimmei acaba de llamar para informar que todos los preparativos están hechos**

**-Si que el tío quiere que se case con ese tal Gaara-Maya entraba en ese momento para sentarse al lado de su hermana-Para que haya movido a la seguridad personal… eso es sorprendente**

**-Eso solo quiere decir que el vejete se puede morir y no tiene tanta seguridad**

**-Si tiene a Hatake a su lado-murmuro Mizca**

**Todas se mordieron la lengua para impedir hablar o preguntarle algo**

**-Bien…. Veo que todas las preciosuras de la casa están presentes!-Danzou les sonreía abiertamente-Nos vamos?!**

**-Y nuestra prima?!-pregunto Ai**

**-Pues…. Ella…-su tío las miro apenado- Escapo**

**-Si!-grito la peli rojizo**

**-Nos vamos?- volvió a preguntar**

**Ai, Maya, Mizca, Luna y Gin salieron de la sala, pero la primera sonreía feliz ya que su prima también pensaba lo mismo, que su tío estaba loco pro querer casarla con un viejo rabo verde, todas subieron en silencio en la limusina, cinco coches de color negro y plata eran su caravana tardaron 20 minutos en llegar al restaurante, al bajar una chica castaña pelo largo ojos verde agua y bajita de contextura media, vestía de traje color beige, lo mas chistoso es que usaba tenis y no zapatillas**

**-Me gusta tu luck-la peli rojiza le sonrió-Es muy de moda**

**-Gracias**

**- Kimmei!-Danzou bajo de ultimo-Me alegra que todo lo hayas hecho tan rápido**

**-Para el tío todo es posible-le contesto mientras le hacia una reverencia**

**-Han llegado?-pregunto mientras entraba al negocio**

**-Aun no-le respondio**

**-Que impuntual-murmuro Ai**

**-No te puedes callar?!-le regaño Maya- has estado hablando sin parar desde ayer!**

**-Y?**

**-Significa que quiere que te calles-le dijo Gin**

**-Vaya! Entendiste el sarcasmo!-se sorprendió Luna**

**-Eso era sarcasmo?!**

**Al entrar al restauran, se dieron cuenta que estaba completamente vacío**

**-No abrieron?-pregunto Luna inocentemente**

**-Si-responda la castaña-Pero el Tío pidió privacidad, como esta restaurante no tiene esa clase de privacidad no me quedo de otra que pedir todo el negocio**

**-Felicidades Kimmei-le palmo la espalda-Es justo lo que quería**

**-Me alegra saber su aprobación Tío**

**-No esperaba menos de Kimmei-Maya también la felicito**

**-Bien, tomemos algo mientras esperamos a Gaara de la Arena**

**-Yo lo llamaría Gaara el rabo verde**

**-Señorita!-un chico todo cubierto, tipo ninja, apareció frente a Kimmei-Han llegado los De La Arena**

**-Bien! Que empiece la función!-grito Danzou-Y por lo que veo… vienen TODOS**

**Todas voltearon a ver la entrada, en menos de un minuto entraban los mencionados, vieron a un chico de cabello negro como la noche y ojos del mismo color, a su lado una chica de cabello rosa y ojos jade, después entro otro del mismo color de cabello que el primero pero su tez era bastante pálida, a su lado una rubia de ojos cielo, atrás de ellos entraban tres chicos demasiados peculiares, uno de cabello plata y un parche, otro de cabello castaño casi chocolate y tatuajes en su rostro, el otro también castaño pero un poco mas obscuro y sus ojos ocultos de anteojos negros, seguidos de un chico algo alto, cabello castaño y ojos serios, una chica rubia con mirada coqueta, a su lado un chico con coleta y ojos adormilados… pero el que más llamo atención fue el peli rojo, ojos aguamarina y mirada como el hielo, los anteriores quedaron en una fila mientras que el ultimo se detenía adelante y en medio de todos ellos**

**-Me alegra que hayas venido… Gaara de la Arena-le dijo Danzou**

**-Asi que tu eres Danzou**

**-Un momento!-grito Ai, todos la miraron mientras se les acerba a ellos-ÉL es Gaara de la Arena!-señalo al peli rojo**

**-Asi es-su tío le respondió tranquilamente**

**-No lo creo! Pero si parece que tenga mi edad!-después miro al chico-Oye tu…. Dile a tu vejete que tiene por jefe que no nos engañara y que de la cara!**

**-El vejete que tengo por jefe?-le pregunto inexpresivo**

**-Si… Dile que si quiere casarse con mi prima aun cuando este casado, que de la cara y que no se esconda detrás de un niño que usa pañales!**

**Todos abrieron la boca por las palabras de la chica…. Como se atrevía hablarle así? Pero Gaara seguía serio mirándola detenidamente, después vio al hombre canoso**

**-Es tu hija?-le pregunto**

**-Hey, no me ignores!**

**-No, no es mi hija, es mi sobria-le contesto sonriendo**

**-Pues dile que deje de gritar antes que haga que uno de ellos lo haga**

**-Que uno de ellos lo hara? Ja! O me hagas reir… dile y veras con quien se ha metido!**

**-Sabes…. Eso lo debería debe decir yo-escucharon todos y voltearon a ver de quien había hablado**

**-Ha… es el chico perro-dijo Ai al reconocerlo**

**-Para tu información me llamo Kiba Inozuka… y me debes una chica**

**-Solo por que te haya pateado dos veces tus bolas?**

**-Y lo dices tan campante!**

**-SUFICIENTE!-grito el peli rojo, todos se callaron, incluso las chicas, pero no se callaron por el grito, sino por la mirada que tenia, era gélido, frio como el invierno, sin emoción alguna-Controla a tus gatas-le dijo al mayor**

**Danzou trago saliva, pero no borro su sonrisa de su rostro**

**-Chicas les presento a… Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sai Hatake, Ino Uzumaki, Kiba Inozuka, Shino Aburame, Kakashi Hatake, Kankuro de la Arena, Temari de la Arena, Shikamaru Nara y…. Gaara de la Arena**

**Todas los miraron, vieran donde los vieran, la mayoría no pasaba delos 20, solo el que tenia la pañoleta parecía mas mayor que todos… pero lo mas sorprendente fue ver el el tal Gaara de la Arena…. Eran tan solo un adolecente**

**-Les presento a mi familia…. Ya conocen a Getsumen Ai, Getsumen Maya, Gunho Mizca, Yue Gin, Gunho Luna y Sora Kimme… lamentablemente mi hija no pudo venir**

**-Bien… nos sentamos?-sin esperar respuesta Gaara tomo asiento**

**Danzou lo imito; y el resto empezó a tomar un lugar también**

**-Acabemos con toda esta farsa y di lo que tengas que decir-el peli rojo lo miro indiferente**

**-No tan rápido… primero disfrutemos del almuerzo-decía el mayor**

**-Habla**

**-Hey chico-Ai lo miro molesta-No te enseñaron tus padres que debes de respetar a tus mayores?**

**-No**

**-Con mucha razón… tus padres deben de estar revolcándose en sus tumbas por como has crecido-"bien Ai! Ahora este bastardo debería de saber como eres" sonreia para si misma**

**-Si mi padre esta revolcándose en su tumba no es por como me comporto -le contesto tranquilamente- Sino por que lo mate yo mismo y le arranque la cabeza para hacerlo mi trofeo**

**Todas las chicas palidecieron por tal información…. Quedaron sin habla… Y lo sorprendente era que lo decía como si estuviera hablando del clima!**

**-Eso no deberías de decirlo enfrente de tantas damas…. "primo"**

**Y de nuevo las chicas voltearon a ver la entrada del negocio… pero esta vez palidecieron más, palidecieron como si hubieran visto un fantasma**

**-Me vuelves a decir eso de nuevo… y TenTen tendrá que crían a su hijo sola… Neji Hyuga-Gaara lo miro con odio**

**El chico de cabello castaño y ojos apelados sonrió mientras abrazaba a la chica que tenia abultado su abdomen y un chico que aparecía detrás de ellos, cabellera rojiza y tez algo canelada**

**-No… Esto no puede ser!-decía Ai mientras se levantaba-Esto debe de ser una broma!**

**-Ai-cálmate le decía Maya, pero ella también estaba alterada**

**-No, no, no, no, no, no NOOOOOOOO-todos la miraban-TU! Tu como puedes tener esos ojos!**

**-Señorita… si esta tan sorprendida por los ojos de mi esposo… es hereditario-le decía la chica- Todos los integrantes de la familia Hyuga poseen esos ojos**

**-Imposible!**

**-Y que es imposible?-una dulce voz se escucho detrás del trio**

**Los presente se levantaron sorprendidos, todos con la boca abierta, y como la chica Getsumen palidecieron al ver la recién llegada, Pero Gaara fue el que se levanto lentamente, empezó a caminar donde estaba la chica, por primera vez desde que entro en ese lugar sus ojos mostraban confusión, sorpresa y anhelo, anhelo por la chica que tenia frente a él… cabello azulado, tez nívea y ojos aperlados…**

**-Hi….Hinata?**


	53. Chapter 53 Pasado Revelado

**En un hospital de Tokio, una chica de cabello morado y ojos aperlados, estaba ingresada en el hospital por contracciones, hace unos momentos, fue llevada de Urgencia por un choque automovilístico donde ella estaba involucrada, ahora llego el momento en que ella esperaba con ansia y deseaba….**

**-Empuja Hinata! Empuja!**

**-Haaaaaaa**

**-Vamos niña, que la cabeza ya salió! Una vez más! Puja!**

**-Haaaaaaaaa…. Gaaaraaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**TRES MESES ATRÁS….**

**-Hola Konoha!-un pali castaño salía del aeropuerto, era Naruto, quien usaba una peluca, unos lentes de sol, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastado igual que su calzado y una playera negra-Parece que han pasado años y no tres meses**

**Detuvo un taxi e ingreso, le pidió al conductor que lo llevara a un hotel de paso, aun no quería llegar a la mansión de su jefe, antes tenia que averiguar quien gano esa batalla; el taxi paso en el restauran Francés; achico sus ojos al ver un cabello azulado entrar ahí; "Creo que me preocupo mucho por ella que ahora la confundo con cualquiera" se dijo mientras se acomodaba y suspiraba cerrando sus ojos azulados**

**Pero en ese momento, sucedía algo realmente sorprendente que ni él ni nadie de la familia De La Arena podían créelo**

**-Y que es imposible?-una dulce voz se escucho detrás de Neji, su esposa y de Sasori, quien al voltear a ver de quien era la dueña de esa voz se sorprendieron ver quien era**

**Los presente se levantaron sorprendidos, todos con la boca abierta, y como la chica Getsumen palidecieron al ver la recién llegada, Pero Gaara fue el que se levanto lentamente, empezó a caminar donde estaba la chica, por primera vez desde que entro en ese lugar sus ojos mostraban confusión, sorpresa y anhelo, anhelo por la chica que tenia frente a él… cabello azulado, tez nívea y ojos aperlados…**

**-Hi….Hinata?-pronuncio Gaara mientras se le acercaba-Hinata!-se disponía abrazarla, pero alguien le tomo el brazo y lo disponía a tirarlo en el piso, pero logro esquivarlo; dejando al atacante bajo de él, y se sorprendió a ver a la chica Ai Getsumen**

**-Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi prima!-le grito la chica**

**-Tu prima?-pregunto extrañado y sin soltarla, levanto la vista y vio a esos ojos aperlados que tanto extrañaba**

**Pero se percato de algo, esa chica no era su Hinata, era idéntica pero no lo era, su cabello era corto que le llagaba debajo de sus orejas, las cuales tenían tres perforaciones en cada una de ellas, usaba maquillaje, su vestimenta era muy sexy que hacia resaltar su figura, pero lo que le confirmo de que ella no era su Hinata, fue su mirada, esa mirada altanera y calculadora**

**-Podría soltar a mi prima?-le pregunto, su voz era casi igual, pero su tono era firme, sin ninguna timidez**

**Gaara, se levanto sin apartar la mirada de ella, mirada que le correspondía ella, aun cuando su "prima se puso adelante de ella, la mirada de ambos aun seguía**

**-Por favor, sentémonos-sugirió Danzou-Hija… Hinessy, siéntate a lado mio**

**-Como desee padre-contesto la oji perlada, despego la mirada con la del aguamarina, y se sentó al lado de su padre**

**Gaara volvió a tomar su lugar, y con la mano les dijo al resto que hicieran lo mismo, ya cuando todos se sentaron, miraban sorprendidos a la chica que acababa de llegar**

**-Bueno, por que no empezamos a comer?-Danzou tomo la carta de menú y empezó a leerlo**

**-Deja de toda esta mierda y explica que significa esto-todos se mordieron su lengua por el tono frio que Gaara pronuncio esas palabras-No estamos aquí para convivir como conocidos… solo dinos, quien es esa usurpadora que tiene a tu lado**

**-Como te atreves!-le grito la peli rojiza-Retira tus palabras en este instante! Porque somos nosotros que pedimos… no… Exigimos una explicación!**

**-Tu, niña, si no quieres que esa lengua tuya sea arrancada por mi perro en este instante, te recomiendo que te calles**

**-Eso quisiera ver que lo intentes!**

**-Ai…. Deja de provocar a Gaara-san-le pedía su hermana**

**-Ai.. Contrólate por favor- su prima le toco su mano-No es para que te alteres así**

**-Tu! Porque demonios eres tan blanda con la gente! No ves que el tío quiere que te cases con este imbécil hijo de su perra madre!**

**-No se que estupidez te dijo tu tío… pero yo estoy casado y no tengo intensión de ser infiel a mi esposa-miro al susodicho-Puede explicarme que esta pasando aquí?**

**-Bien… ella es mi hija… Hinessy Getsumen-señalo a la chica-Y también es… hermana gemela de Hinata Hyûga**

**Todos quedaron en silencio esperando a que explicara todo**

**-Hace unos años, cuando tu abuelo me reto a un duelo para obtener un lugar en Konoha, me dejo mal herido, tanto que mi corazón latía débilmente, tanto que podían jura que estaba muerto, el padre de Hiashi Hyûga fue el que me encontró tirado en un charco de sangra, pero como tu abuelo no es de que la victoria es por la muerte y no en la derrota, me ingreso en un hospital privado con un nombre falso**

**-…**

**-Cuando me recupere, me pago un boleto para que me fuera a América, hice algunos negocios ahí y después me fui a Hong Kong, ahí fue cuando conocí a mi esposa… Layla Getsumen, era una chica de 17 años u yo ya tenía más de treinta, pero me enamore de ella como un idiota**

**-Omita esa parte-le dijo Gaara**

**-Bien-suspiro-Mi esposa era joven, y yo un hombre maduro, ella deseaba tener hijos pero yo ya no se lo podía dar, así que decidimos adoptar, pero la adopción no era muy fácil, ya habíamos perdido las esperanza cuando Hiashi me llamo una noche, asustado mas que nada, le pregunte que sucedía y me dijo que en el ultrasonido que le habían hecho a su esposa revelo que eran gemelos, yo le dijo que eso estaba bien, pero solo sabían el sexo de un bebe ya que el otro no se dejaba mostrar… era una niña**

**- En la familia Hyûga es muy extraño que nazca una mujer, todo matrimonio de los Hyûga solo pueden haber un nacimiento, por lo tanto si era varón o mujer, la esposa se tiene que ligar para no tener más hijos. Hace como cinco generaciones atrás de los Hyûga, al ver que ni un matrimonio concedía una niña, resguardo el 80% de la fortuna de la familia y el patriarca impuso una regla. La primera niña nacida y se casara a los 18 años, ella heredaría esa fortuna. 80% que se ha triplicado enormemente**

**-Eso es correcto, por lo tanto me dijo Hiashi esa noche, que no sabia si ambas eran niñas o una pareja, si era pareja iban a quedarse con ambos, pero si eran niñas…**

**-Y si eran niñas?**

**-No podían quedarse con ambas, ya que solo una podía heredar, la solución que obtuvo Hiashi en ese momento fue quedarse con una y dar en adopción a la otra**

**-Pero no podía dar en adopción a cual quiera... Verdad?... Se la dio a usted sabiendo que algún día su otra hija también obtendría su lugar como un Hyûga.. Por eso esta aquí… para reclamar la herencia que le corresponde a su hija**

**-Veo el por que derrotaste a Madara… Eres muy listo para tu edad**

**-Pero eso no le quita su prepotencia-murmuro Ai**

**-Puedes quedarte callada un minuto-le sugirió Mizca**

**-mmm…**

**-Lo siento, pero la herencia solo la puede tocar Hinata… pero por ahora ella esta de viaje**

**-No querrás decir perdida?**

**-No esta pérdida**

**-A no… Entonces… Porque no esta a tu lado?**

**-Eso no te incumbe en nada**

**-Mmm… solo quiero que mi hija tenga su parte que según Hiashi dijo que le daría nada mas**

**-Y yo no quiero nada de se infeliz-todos miraron a la chica en cuestión-No quiero nada que provenga de ese imbécil que se dice ser mi padre, no me interesa esa fortuna y no la deseo-miro a Gaara y al resto y se percato de una persona en especial, un chico de sus mismos ojos-Y tu eres…**

**-Neji Hyûga… tu primo**

**-Mmm… Padre, si es todo, me retiro-sin esperar respuesta se levanto y el resto de las chicas hicieron lo mismo, después de una reverencia todas salieron sin decir nada mas**

**-Lo siento por mi hija-suspiro al verla salir-A sido muy consentida por su madre… Kimmei, gracias por quedarte aquí**

**-Es mi trabajo tío**

**-Aun no lo puedo creer-susurraba la peli rosa-Que Hinata tenga una hermana idéntica físicamente a ella!**

**-Aun que eso ya lo sabíamos- decía Kakashi-Hiashi-san antes de morir le pidió a Gaara que cuidara de sus hijas, ahora comprendemos que significaban sus palabras**

**-Y Como esta eso que quiere casarla con Gaara?-pregunto Kiba-Realmente esta loco ese viejo?**

**-Ponte a pensar-Kankuro no apartaba la mirada de su hermano-Ahora, el que tiene más poder en Konoha es Gaara, es obvio que si quiere recuperar lo que mi abuelo le rebato tiene que tener una unión con el más poderoso… Y somos los De La Arena**

**-Viejo estúpido, si cree que mi hermanito va aceptar tal estupidez es un idiota-dijo molesta Temari**

**-Pero su carta a su favor es que Hinata esta desaparecida, y Naruto no ha enviado ni un mensaje para decirnos donde están-Shikamaru le respondió mientras bostezaba**

**-Maldito Naruto… Donde demonios esta!-dijo Sasuke molesto**

**~*~ ~*~ GaaHina~*~ ~*~**

**-Vaya! Hace mucho que no comía un buen Ramen!-gritaba alegremente el rubio que era ahora castaño**

**Estaba en su restaurante favorito, iba caminando dirigiéndose a la mansión De La Arena, cuando paso por ahí, y el olor de la comida preferida lo llamo, y sin evitarlo entro y pido un plato gigante de Ramen, pero al comer el primero pidió otros cinco mas.**

**-Bien ahora, ir a ver a Gaara**

**Pago lo que consumió, caminaba alegremente por todo Konoha, estaba feliz de estar de regreso, nada había cambiado, estaba distraídamente que no se percato que la luz de los peatones había cambiado de rojo, y siguió su camino, un coche negro avanzo, quiso frenar, pero era demasiado tarde, choco con el chico, fue tan duro el golpe que el vidrio del parabrisas se rompió**

**-Mizca! Que haz hecho!-grito Luna**

**-Se cruzo, estaba en verde y cruzo-tartamudeaba en cada palabra, sus manos apretaban fuertemente el volante que sus nudillo quedaron blanco**

**-Dejen de estar gritando y vayamos a verlo!-Hinessy bajo rápidamente, tras ella bajaron el resto**

**Mucha gente morbosa había empezado a rodear el accidente, la oji perlada, se agacho a ver al chico, tenia una herida en la frente que sangraba abundantemente, Se quito su pañoleta y presiono, se percato que usaba peluca, podía escuchar a Mizca llamar una ambulancia, sus primas tratar que la gente no se acercara tanto, a Luna y Yun buscar entre el coche un botiquín, así que le quito lo que creía ser su cabello, debajo de esos cabellos castaños, habían unos cabellos color del oro, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, "Es imposible" se dijo, quito los lentes obscuros que el chico tenia, "Es él" se dijo al ver sus marquitas de su mejillas, trago su propia saliva con dificultad, aun recordaba al chico que se enamoro a primera vista y que solo una ve había visto en su vida…**

**- Narutin… Te encontré!**


	54. Chapter 54 Anmesia

**-No deberíamos de llevarlo al hospital?**

**-Eso significaría dar explicaciones… Somos Coreanas y apenas llevamos ni dos días y ya cometimos un crimen**

**-Si pero… La cabeza le sangra mucho**

**Las voces las escuchaba a veces lejos y otra cerca, no sabia que le sucedía, por mas que quería abrir sus ojos, su cuerpo no le hacia ni caso, además, ¿Por qué le dolía la cabeza? Sus piernas las sentía pesadas igual que todo su cuerpo**

**-Por que tarda tanto Luna con el doctor?-grito una chica**

**-Cálmate Ai, ese carácter tuyo no ayuda mucho que digamos en este momento**

**-Y tu por que estas tan calmada? Si tu lo atropellaste!**

**-Por eso te digo que tu carácter no ayuda mucho ahora!**

**-Mizca, no le hagas mucho caso a Ai, y Ai… cálmate o yo seré que te haga callar!**

**"Esa voz… La conozco de una parte" se decía entre la obscuridad, era tan dulce y pacifica, además de autoritaria, ya que el resto de las voces quedaron en silencio, sentía unas suaves manos acariciar su frente, a pesar que le dolía, esas maravillas manos lo hacían relajar por completo, escucho un chirrido de una puerto o eso pensó que era, una voz masculina empezó hablar**

**-Señorita Getsume, me mando a llamar?-escucho decir**

**-Si Doctor Young, quiero que cure a este chico-otra vez esa dulce voz "Asi que Getsume" se dijo-Él es el paciente**

**-No cree que su padre debería de saber esto?-preguntaba mientras sus frías manos tocaban su piel**

**-Si mi padre se entera que he atropellado a un chico, me hará regresar a corea… Y ahora menos que nunca no regresare**

**No supo por que, pero esas últimas palabras hicieron sentir un calor maravilloso en su corazón**

**-Y como esta?-la pregunta fue formulada por varias voces diferentes**

**-La herida de su cabeza no es muy grave, un poco mas de descanso y sanara, le recetare antibióticos y un analgésico-decía mientras sus pasos se escuchaban alejarse de él**

**Al cabo de unos segundos, escucho el crujido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse**

**-Luna, ve junto con Mizca y compren el medicamento-la voz angelical lo pedía amablemente**

**-Yo no voy con ella!-grito la rubia-Si esta vez vuelve atropellar a otra persona?!**

**-Vaya! Gracias hermanita!-le grito la castaña**

**-Es la verdad!-No quiero cargar una muerte en mi conciencia**

**-Tienes conciencia?!**

**-Por supuesto que si!**

**-Basta!-grito su ángel-Dejen de gritar! No ven que Naru esta grave y necesita los medicamento?!**

**"Naru? Quien es Naru?" entonces, empezó abrir poco a poco los ojos, primeo vio el techo, era de rojo, tal parece que era el techo de una cama, después vio un ángel encarnado, la chica que lo miraba lleno de amor era lo mas hermoso que había visto en su vida…. "bueno, eso creo", sus ojos aperlados, su tez clara y sus labios rosados como un pétalo de cerezo, "perfecta" se dijo, "simplemente perfecta"**

**-Naru!-grito ella de alegría mientras subía en la cama y lo abrazaba su cabeza-Me alegra ver que ya has despertado**

**-Que bueno! Así Mizca no tendrá que preocuparse de pagar un entierro- Yue se acercó a la puerta-Me iré a avisar al resto y decirle a tu tío que estas indispuesta**

**-Gracias Yue-dijo dejando de abrazar al chico y se acomodó a su lado-Como te sientes?**

**-Como si un tren paso sobre mi cabeza-le respondió cerrando los ojos de nuevo**

**-No te preocupes, no fue un tren… solo fue una camioneta**

**-Vaya… gracias por el consuelo!**

**Ella le sonrió mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos dorados**

**-Sabia que algún día te volvería a ver, desde ese día he estado deseando verte de nuevo, pero mi padre quiso que terminara de estudiar, me mando a un internado, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que no te pedí tu numero de teléfono ni de donde vivías, así podría a verte avisado de que me iba de Japón**

**-Yo también lamento ese detalle-le susurro aun cerrado sus ojos**

**-Me imagine muchas formas de volverte a ver, pero nunca imagine que seria de esta ó ella divertida**

**-…..-el abrió sus ojos azules y la volteo a ver-Disculpa pero… Cual es tu nombre?**

**-Así! Es cierto, ese día no me dejaste decir mi nombre… mi nombre es Getsumen Hinessy-nombro mientras sonreía abiertamente**

**-Hermoso nombre-le devolvió la sonrisa-Hinessy…. Te puedo pedir un favor?**

**-Si claro! Tu dime**

**-Como me llamo?**

**-Como?!-le pregunto extrañada**

**-Como me llamo?-le repitió-Veras pero… No recuerdo absolutamente nada de mi, ni si quiera mi nombre**

**…:::GaaHina:::…**

**Gaara y el resto, incluso Neji llegaban a su mansión en completo silencio, aun no podían creer lo que Danzou les había dicho hace unas pocas horas**

**Flash back**

**-Mi esposa era joven, y yo un hombre maduro, ella deseaba tener hijos pero yo ya no se lo podía dar, así que decidimos adoptar, pero la adopción no era muy fácil, ya habíamos perdido las esperanza cuando Hiashi me llamo una noche, asustado mas que nada, le pregunte que sucedía y me dijo que en el ultrasonido que le habían hecho a su esposa revelo que eran gemelos, yo le dijo que eso estaba bien, pero solo sabían el sexo de un bebe ya que el otro no se dejaba mostrar… era una niña**

**- En la familia Hyûga es muy extraño que nazca una mujer, todo matrimonio de los Hyûga solo pueden haber un nacimiento, por lo tanto si era varón o mujer, la esposa se tiene que ligar para no tener más hijos. Hace como cinco generaciones atrás de los Hyûga, al ver que ni un matrimonio concedía una niña, resguardo el 80% de la fortuna de la familia y el patriarca impuso una regla. La primera niña nacida y se casara a los 18 años, ella heredaría esa fortuna. 80% que se ha triplicado enormemente**

**-Eso es correcto, por lo tanto me dijo Hiashi esa noche, que no sabia si ambas eran niñas o una pareja, si era pareja iban a quedarse con ambos, pero si eran niñas…**

**-Y si eran niñas?**

**-No podían quedarse con ambas, ya que solo una podía heredar, la solución que obtuvo Hiashi en ese momento fue quedarse con una y dar en adopción a la otra**

**Fin Flash Back**

**-Gaara…-le llamo su hermana- Tu sabias que Hinata tenia una hermana?**

**-En el ultimo instante de la muerte de Hiashi me pidió que cuidara de "sus hijas", en ese momento no le puse atención, creí que hablo mal por su agonía pero veo que el muy desgraciado hiso muchas cosas en su vida**

**-Como puede un padre dar en adopción a una de sus hijas y a la otra darla como garantía?-Kankuro lo decía para si mismo que para el resto-Quien en su sano juicio haría tal cosa?**

**-No quiero recordar malos momento pero…Nuestro padre fue uno de esas personas-le contesto el peli rojo**

**-Exige la herencia que le corresponde por derecho, Hinessy también es una Hyûga-Neji se recostó en el sillón con TenTen a su lado- Si Hinata no aparece en tres mese ella podrá heredar todo**

**-No creo que Hinata le importe-Sakura suspiro-Ella no es ambiciosa**

**-Tienes razón amor-le apoyo Sasuke-Pero Danzou no solo exige la herencia, el vino por un motivo especial**

**-Quiere recuperar lo que los De La Arena les quito-termino decir Ino**

**-Correcto, y la única forma es que su Hinessy se case con Gaara-Sai tomo la mano de la rubia**

**Toda la habitación queda de nuevo en silencio, el sonido de un celular interrumpió ese momento**

**-Upps, lo siento-Kiba se levantó y salió de ahí para contestar**

**-Gaara…-Kankuro se levanto y se acercó a su hermano-Que piensas hacer?**

**-Dejar que Danzou crea que tiene las de ganar, por lo visto cree que Hinessy es la única Hyûga mujer**

**-Pues esta mal de la cabeza-Neji lo dijo con tono de molestia-Todos saben que Hinata es la única heredera**

**-Por si no lo has olvidado cabeza de chorlito… Hinessy es gemela idéntica de Hinata-el peli rojo se dio la vuelta para verlo, ambos chicos se miraban con odio**

**-No se me ha olvidado, pero cualquiera en esta sala podría diferenciarlas**

**-Tu mismo lo has dicho… cualquiera de esta sala, tu clan no creo que se den cuenta, ya que Hinata siempre fue aislada de todos, solo tenia comunicación con sus padres y con su prometido de ese entonces-le recordó el aguamarina**

**-Siempre le decía a mi tio que dejara a Hinata hacer su vida, pero como Jefe del clan el siempre toma la ultima palabra, yo no podía hacer nada mas**

**-Neji tiene razoz-lo apoyo su esposa_Neji siempre quiso que ella se socializara con el resto pero Hiashji-Sama nunca lo permitio**

**-Como sea-suspiro Gaara-Tenemos que hacer que Danzou piense que a gana**

**_eto… disculpen-todos voltearon a ver a Kiba quien tenia un semblante imposible de explicar**

**-Que sucede?-le pregunto el peli plata**

**-Me acaban de informar que una persona con las características de Naruto llego a Konoha**

**-Uqe has dicho?!-el peli rojo se le acerco. Le agarro de la solapa de la camisa-Naruto esta en Konoha'!**

**-Eso parece**

**-Y en donde democios esta ahora?!**

**-Los chicos lo perdieron de vista**

**-Bola de tarados!-empujo a Kiba-Diles que lo busque y si no lo encuentran en 24 horas están muertos!**

**-S-s-s-si-tartamudeo Kiba mientras se levantaba y se iba de ahí lo más rápido posible**

**-No debes de molestarte con Kiba -Kankuro lo miro-Él no tiene la culpa de la incompetencia de esos idiotas**

**-Lo sé, pero saber que Naruto y Hinata puedan estar en Konoha en este momento hace quye pierdas los nervios-suspiro Gaara**

**-Si mi prima hubiera llegado con el idiota de Naruto, no crees que ella hubiera venido corriendo en busca de su amado?**

**-Ve al grano Hyûga- Gaara se le acerco caminando lentamente como un lobo a su presa**

**-Que Hinata no vino con Naruto, eso quiere decir que tu idiota guardaespaldas perdió a mi prima**

**-Naruto puede ser todo lo que tu quiere- el tono de voz helada del peli negro hizo que todos les diera un escalofrió en su espalda menos el peli rojo-Pero no se alejaría de Hinata aun si estuviera al borde de la muerte**

**-Solo estoy diciendo que no se hagan ilusiones de que mi prima haya regresado a Konoha**

**Gaara sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y salio de la habiation para encerrarse en su despacho, camino hacia su mini bar que estaba instalado ahí y se sirvió un vaso de Vodka que se lo bebió en un solo trago; las palabras que acaba de decir Neji resonaban como martillo en su cerebro, tenia miedo de que fuera ciertas pero tenia una inmensa confianza ciega hacia Naruto, no solo por ser su fiel empleado, sino también como amigo**

**-Naruto, sé que tu nunca harías algo estúpido**

**~~*~~ GaaHina~~*~~**

**-Como me llamo?-le repitió el rubio al ver a la oji perlada, quien lo miraba sorprendida-Veras pero… No recuerdo absolutamente nada de mi, ni si quiera mi nombre**

**-No te acuerdas de nada?-le pregunto ella-Nada de nada?**

**-Lo siento… es algo incomodo decir esto pero… no se ni como soy, estoy tratando de que mi cerebro trabaje para recordar mínimo mi nombre pero… Nada-Cerro los ojos y los volvió abrir-Pero al verte, mi corazón siente una enorme paz, me dice que tu eres alguien especial para mi**

**Hinnesy seguía observándolo con sorpresa, realmente eso estaba pasando? No sucedía eso en las películas? Se levanto y empezó a caminar para acercarse a la ventana, podía ver el enorme patio de su casa, el cielo despejado y azul, parecía un día cualquiera, pero… Porque sentía una enorme felicidad en su interior… "No seas estúpida, estas feliz de que Naru no recuerde nada así el no podrá alejarse de ti por nada ni nadie" Se volteo para volver a verlo y el rubio la miraba inocentemente**

**-Tu nombre es Naru… eres el jefe de mi guardia personal y mi guarda espalda personal, eres un profesional al 100% y además…-camino y al llegar a la cama se subió, su rostro quedo escasos centímetros al del chico-Y además eres mi amante-tras decir eso lo beso, un beso apasionado**

**Naru le sorprendió el beso, pero solo fue una fracción de segundo, por que correspondió el beso como si su vida dependiera de él, introdujo su lengua y empezó a juguetear con la de ella, al interrumpir el contacto se miraron a los ojos, los aperlados de ella y los azulados de él, describían el deseo sexual que sentina en ese instante.**

**No importaba que no recordara el su pasado, su futuro acaba de demostrarle que no lo necesitaba para nada**

**-Pude olvidar todo del pasado, pero te prometo que a partir de este momento te demostrare que soy mejor que antes**

**-No lo dudo-le sonrió Hinnesy "No se quien es tu anterior jefe pero no podrá apartarte de mi lado nunca" y volvió a besarlo para volver a besarlo y marcarlo como suyo…..**


	55. Chapter 55 Pista

PARIS...

-Mlle Hina, Mlle Hina... Ici nous vous apportons une partie de notre récolte (Señorita Hina, Señorita Hina, Aqui le traigo algo de nuestra cosecha-lo decía una señora de unos 30 años aproximadamente, su vestimenta era un vestido floreado y su delantal, llevaba consigo una cesto lleno de frutas y verduras, la cual dejo sobre la mesa tras entrar a la pequeña casa de la oji-perlada

-Merci, Donna gloire, n'avait pas pris la peine (Gracias, doña Gloria, no se hubiera molestado)- le contesto Hinata

-Félicitations, vous avez été ici quelques mois et déjà parler parfaitement notre langue (Maravilloso, llevas apenas unos meses aqui y ya hablas perfectamente nuestro idioma)-le sonreia la invitada

-Merci, car j'ai beaucoup à faire, la lecture de livres est mon hobby maintenant (Gracias, como no tengo mucho que hacer, leer los libros es ahora mi pasatiempo)-y le mostro un libro que tenia en su mano

-Ho! mais cela va bientôt prendre fin lorsque votre mari rentre (Ho! pero eso pronto acabara cuando tu esposo regrese)-le sonreia la serñora mientras se sentaba en una silla de madera

-Nuro-pas mon mari, c'est mon frère (Nuro no es mi esposo, es mi hermano)-le dijo mientras tomaba asiento en otra silla

-Frère ne ressemblait en rien à vous, et d'en parler ... vous n'avez pas encore entendu parler? (Hermano que no se parece en nada a ti; y hablando de él... aun no has tenido noticias?)

-Non ... Cela fait deux semaines et je ne sais rien de lui (No... Han pasado ya dos semanas y no se nada de él)-su mirada se lleno de melancolia

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ... vous verrez que bientôt vous aurez de ses nouvelles

(No te preocupes... ya verás que pronto tendras noticias de él)-puso su mano sobre una de ellas-Il vous aime, je l'ai toujours vu dans ses yeux quand il vous regarde, donc lui faire confiance, selon (Él te ama, siempre lo he visto en sus ojos cuando te mira, asi que confia en él, de acuerdo)

Hinata le sonrio, Gloria tenía razón, tenía que confiar en Naruto, sino la había contactado era tal vez por seguridad o probablemente aun hubiera un peligro para ella; miro la ventana donde el cielo azul despejado mostraba una enorme alegría "Gaara, Te Amo"

KONOHA...

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Hinnesy se haba encontrado con Naru, el se estaba recuperando maravillosamente y su relación avanzaba cada da, sus primas lo miraban a ambos desde la ventana, ya que la pareja estaba en ese momento en el jardín

-El tío quiere saber por qué Hinnesy está encerrada todo el tiempo en la casa

-Y por qué? Debería de estar feliz, ya que ella siempre se escapaba

-Por eso lo quiere saber... Se le hace extraño de que ella no lo ha hecho en estas dos semanas; además él aun quiere que nuestra prima se case con De La Arena

-Ese bastardo ya está casado y quiere casarse otra vez? Enserio que está muy obsesionado con el poder

-De La Arena no quiere casarse, por según me he enterado el ama y adora a su esposa

-Esposa que desapareció, lo más seguro es que ella lo abandonara al ver que es un bastardo

-...

-...

Ya no siguieron hablando, siguieron observando a la pareja que se veía feliz, como si ellos solo existieran en el mundo

-Naru... dime, ya te siente un poco mejor?-le pregunto la oji perlada

-Si, con tus cuidados me he recuperado perfectamente, pronto volveré a ser tu guarda espalda, y veras que esta vez nadie me derrotara-le sonrió el rubio

-No te precipites, lo primero es tu recuperación completa

-No, lo primero es tu seguridad, y como guarda espalda personal es mi deber que no te pase nada

-Si eso piensas... bésame

Sin pensarlo un segundo más tomo posesión de sus labios, dándole un fogoso beso lleno de pasión y lujuria

-Que han sabido sobre Naruto?-pregunto Gaara molesto, se encontraba en su despacho, Sasuke estaba enfrente de pie con su semblante serio

-Aun nada, parece como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado-le respondió el azabache

-Y pudieron rastrear por dónde cruzo?-siguió interrogándolo

-No, el rastro termina al norte de Suecia

-Y?

-Choji y Sai fueron y se contactaron con Reikague-sama, por lo visto movieron todos sus contactos y tampoco pudieron saber si Hinata estaba viviendo por los alrededores

-….-Gaara se recostó en su silla molesto, desde hace dos semanas que se enteró que Naruto había regresado a Konoha, creyó que al fin su adorada oji perlada estaría de nuevo a su lado, pero no contaba que el rubio desapareciera, parecía como si el destino no quisiera que ellos dos estuvieran juntos; eso estaba pensando cuando la puerta se abrió y Kakashi entraba al despacho

-Gaara, Danzou está en la sala

-Dile que no estoy

-Eso le dije yo, pero dice que mejor lo atendieras o se quedaría plantado en tu sala

-El maldito vejete ese no tiene como parar con su mierda

-No se quedara tranquilo hasta que tu y su hija se casen-comento Sasuke

-No me interesa su hija

-Lo más seguro es que piensa como ella y Hinata son gemelas, puedes aceptarla con facilidad-Le dijo el peli plateado

-Puede que ellas sean gemelas, idénticas por lo exterior, pero por dentro son muy distintas, Hinata jamás tendría esa mirada llena de seducción y altanería

-Quieres que le Kiba a Shino y Kiba que lo saquen?-le pregunto el oji negro

-No, yo mismo lo sacare de mi casa-se levantó y acomodo su traje negro para encaminar a la puerta; detrás de él Sasuke y Kakashi lo seguian

Al llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba Danzou, lo vio bebiendo un Wisky, este al sentir su presencio lo volteo a ver y sonrió

-Gaara, sabía que tu guarura mentía-y miro a Kakashi

-Dejemos de rodeo y ve directo al grano

-Ho! Vamos, siempre es lo mismo contigo, no quieres disfrutar una linda platica con tu futuro suegro?

-Al grano Danzou!

-Quiero invitarte esta noche a una cena en mi casa

-Y se puede saber para qué?

-Para platicar, por su puesto

-Y de paso haces de casamentero

-Y qué hay de malo? Estoy seguro que si tú y Hinnesy se casan tendrán bellos hijos

-Danzou, tu metidos para que ella y yo nos juntemos es una porquería

-Gaara, Gaara, Gaara..-suspiro sonriendo-Por qué no te das una oportunidad?

-Danzou, lo único que tú quieres es la fortuna de los Hyûga

-Mi hija tiene derecho

-Sabes, creí que Hiashi era un padre de porquería, pero veo que tú lo superas

-Yo no soy como Hiashi Hyûga… Él regalo una de sus hijas, yo la mía jamás la regalare

-Entonces por qué tanta insistencia de que yo me case con ella? No la estas regalando también?

-Eso se llama escoger el marido de mi hija… Y mientras más pronto se casen mejor

-Nunca

-Ni si quiera la has tratado como para decidirte con quien quedarte… Ya viviste un año con Hinata Hyûga… Puedes tratar a Hynnesy y decidirte quien de las dos es la mejor

-…..-Gaara miro directamente a los ojos de Danzou '¿este imbécil enserio quiere vender a su hija? Es mucho peor que Hiashi'-No

-Te espero en la noche-se levantó y termino de un solo trato su licor-La cena será a las 9:00 pm

-Esperaras en vano

-Vendrás, ten por seguro que lo harás

-Cuando digo no es no

-Eso lo veremos-sonrió y saco un sobre amarillo en su chaqueta-Esto es un regalo para ti-lo dejo sobre la mesa sonriente

Después de que el invitado no deseado se fuera Gaara agarro el sobre amarillo

-Danzou tiene algo en mente-comento Sasuke sentándose en uno de los sillones

-Yo también lo pienso-lo apoyo Kakashi

-Se lo que sea que tiene en su mente no es nada bueno-dijo Gaara mientras abria el sobre, dentro de él, había tres fotos, cuando lo saco… Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron enorme mente y sus manos empezaron a temblar; tanto Sasuke y Kakashi vieron el cambio de su Jefe

-Que sucede?-pregunto el peli gris

-Llamen a todos, tendremos una reunión de suma importancia-dijo mientras se levantaba y dejaba solo a sus subordinados, el peli rojo entro a su despacho y se sentó frente a su escritorio, observando y acariciando una de las fotos que había en el sobre, la foto era de una mujer, sonriendo su barriga abultada, sentada en una mecedora, su cabello negro lila, piel aperlada igual que sus ojos-Hinata-susurro mientras una lagrima caía en su mejilla


	56. Chapter 56 Trato

-Espero que sea importante esta repentina reunión- decía Kankuro mientras se desataba el nudo de su corbata

-Nosotros solo seguimos órdenes-le decía Shino, quien manejaba el BMW plateado

-Lo bueno que la fiesta estaba completamente aburrida-suspiro el mayor De la Arena-Y saben por lo menos algo del porque mi hermanito hizo esta reunión?

-Lo único que sabemos que Danzou fue a la Mansión Principal-le informaba Kiba quien acompañaba a Shino

-Ese es un grano en culo que está molestando desde que apareció-lo dijo molesto Kankuro-Ese pendejo solo quiere la fortuna de los Hyûga y de paso los contactos de la Arena

-Piensa que Gaara se puede fijarse de su hija

-Solo que sea la gemela de Hinata no quiere decir que mi hermano lo haga, solo porque Gaara tenga apenas 18 años eso no quiere decir que sean un pendejo como él

-Lo mismo dijo Temari sama-comento Shino

-Ja ja ja ja, no lo dudo-sonrió el mayor-Quienes más fueron llamados a la reunión? Aparte de mi hermana y su esposo, por supuesto

-Neji Hyûga y su mujer-le informo Kiba-Choji y Sai aún no llegan de su misión

-Para que Gaara haya llamado al bueno para nada de Neji ha de ser importante-dijo distraído Kankuro

-Por lo visto si, porque después de que Danzou se fuera Gaara pidió hacer esta reunión-le dijo Shino mientras entraba al Jardin de la Mansion

-...-Kankuro quedo pensativo, la verdad desde que Danzou apareció le hacía raro, además, aún tenía esa espina de que Madara aun seguía vivo, aunque esa duda no la compartía con nadie

-Ya llegamos- decía Shino mientras apagaba el motor del coche

Kankuro bajo y se encontró con su hermana y su cuñado, quienes también acababan de llegar

-Vaya, y yo pensé que estabas en el casino

-Hola a ti también hermanita

-Ho! Estamos tristes el dia de hoy?

-De que hablas?

-Tu solo me dices 'Hermanita' cuando estás pensando en algo triste

-Tonterías-le dijo molesto le mayor mientras se disponía entrar a la casa

-Anda, habla-su hermana lo detuvo

-Hablo desde que tengo tres años Temari

-Habla o te doy una golpiza

-Si te das cuenta soy hombre y mucho mayor que tu

-En eso tienes razón, pero le puedo decir a Shikamaru que te de la golpiza

-Yo por que le debo dar la golpiza a tu hermano?

-Eres mi esposo, po lo tanto debes de protegerme

-Si pero no obedecerte, no le daré a tu hermano una golpiza si no me ha hecho nada

-Quieres que yo te la de a ti?-le dijo su esposa molesta

-...-Shikamaru vio a su esposa y después a su cuñado-Kankuro, dime como es posible que sean hermanos?

-Agh! Cállate-le dijo molesta Temari

Y todos los presentes entraron a la casa para poder averiguar la razon de que Gaara los haya llamado a todos

Mientras que los De La Arena se reunian Danzou se encontraba en su despacho revisando unos archivos, cuando la puerta se abrio de golpe, dejando pasar a una molesta peli rojiza

-Cuantas veces debo decirte que no entres a mi despacho de ese modo Ai?-le decia el dueño de la casa a su sobrina

-Se puede saber como esta eso que el bastardo de la tierra va venir a cenar esta noche?-le pregunto ignorando la pregunta de su tio

-Es normal que venga el prometido de tu prima a cenar con la familia

-De la tierra no es prometido de mi prima! Ya debes de acpetar que ella ya tiene a alguien a quien ama!

-Si claro, un guarda espalda de quinta que ni sabe donde se encuentra en este momento

-Pero Hinnesy esta enamorada de el!

-Le di la oportunidad de encontrarse y que trajera a la casa a ese infeliz, que ella no pudo encontrarle es otra cosa

-Como puedes decir eso que nada mas de escuchar que ella se habia enamorado por primera vez la enviaste a un colegio de monjas!

-Y realmente crees que iba dejar que ella se casara con un pedazo de mierda que encontro por casualidad en la calle? Ustedes las mujeres se enamoran del primer imbecil que se cruzan en su camino

-Si tia estuviera...

-Pero no esta, y como soy responsable de todas ustedes, se lo que es bueno para cada una

-...-Ai estaba molesta, sabia que su tio no iba cambiar de opinion facilmente asi que no tuvo mas remedio que ir por su plan-Tio, quiero hacer un trato contigo

-Tu? Una chiquilla que apenas a empezado a vivir quiere hacer un trato conmigo?

-Si no mal recuerdo tu nos enseñaste a mi hermana y a mi lo que es el verdadero mundo

-Y cual es el gran 'trato' que quieres hacer niña?

-Dame seis meses para demostrarte que lqa persona que mi prima esta enamorada no es uno cualquiera, te demostrare que el es digno de ser el marido de ella

-Y se puede saber como lo vas a encontrar? Si Hinnesy no sabe donde vive ni como se llama

-No se te olvide que puedo encontrar una aguja en un pajar, eso me lo has enseñado tu tio

-...-Danzou miro a su sobrina, sabia que Ai era la mejor reastreadora, pero no mejor que el-Y que gano yo si tu pierdes?

-Dejare que me cases con el infeles de tu protegido

-Asi que si tu ganas, yo dejo que Hinnesy se casa con ese pacotilla si es que existe... Pero si tu pierdes, te casaras con Kabuto

-Exacto

-Me parece bien... Tenemos un trato pequeña Ai-y sonrio, por que sabia que su sobrina no encontraria al chico de quien se enamoró

-Quiero pedirte solo una cosa

-Algo mas? No crees que ya has pedido mucho

-Es una estupides

-Te escucho

-Quiero contratar a un guarda espalda para mi prima

-Y eso como para que?

-Como yo estre ocupa durante estos seis mese no quiero dejar desprotegida a mi prima, y quiero poner a uno de mos hombres de confianza para que la cuide

-Por mi esta bien-le dijo su tio divertido, por que estab seguro que su sobrina iba a perder, iba a casar a su hija con Gaara y su sobrina con Kabuto, dos pajaron en un tiro

Mientras que Ai sonreia... 'Tio, esta vez has perdido' por que el chico del que segun él no iba encontrar vivian en ese momento bajo el mismo techo que su prima

-Espero que esta reunion sea para algo sumamente importante-Neji estaba molesto ya que casi fue secuestrado por Kakashi para que fuera a esa reuinion que Gaara habia convocado

-Bien te puedes largar si tanto te molesta estar aqui-le dijo Kankuro

-Si por mi fuera no estaria metido en esta mierda, yo no soy un Yakuza como tu podrida familia-le contesto molesto

-Pero esta podrida familia de Yakuzas como nos llamas te a ayudado a que tu estupida empresa siga a flote-Temari le contesto

-Hubiera preferido declarar a mi familia bancarrota a seguir con su estupidas reglas-seguia diciendo Neji

-A nosotros nos hubiera gustado verlo, pero sabes la razon de que Gaara te ayude pendejo-Kankuro ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-...-Neji no le contesto, si, sabia la razon, y se llamaba Hinata

Todos estaban reunidos... Neji, Tente, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Kakashi, Kankuro, Temari y Sahikamaru, solo faltaban dos que se encontraban en el extranjero, en ese mopmento entraba Gaara en la sala de conferencia, por decirlo asi, todos se levantaron, incluido Neji de mala gana y su esposa imitandolo, cuando el peli rojo se sento todos hicieron lo mismo

-Espero que esta mierda sea importante, ya que tu guarura casi me secuestra a puenta de pistola cuando le dije que no iba venir aqui- decia mientras señalaba a Kakashi

-Ni que estuvieras haciendo algo importante-le decia el peli plateado- Ademas, Sasori quedo acargo de la reunion con los ejecutivos

-No soy tu perro ni uno de tus subordinados para que me mandes a llamar a la hora que se te venga en gana-le hablaba al peli rojo ignorando a Kakashi

-Tienes razon pero por nuestra desgracia eres ya parte de la familia-le decia Kankuro

-Realmente crees que anosotros nos gusta la idea de ser parientes de unos cobartes como tu familia?-le apoyo su hermana

-Por primera ver, estamos de acuerdo en algo-Neji miro a ambos-Y sobre la cobardia de mi familia, no se les olvide que hay una que se a casado co...- el oji perlado no termino de hablar por el golpe que recibio en la boca

Quien le habia pegado fue Gaara con su pistola, lo agarro de la solapa de su saco y le metio la punta de la pistola en la boca, Tenten grito asustada trataba de ayudar a su marido, pero Ino la sostubo, ya que la mirada que tenia Gaara era la misma antes de conocer a Hinata

-Te recomiendo que te quedes callado Neji- Le decia el peli rojo-Vuelves a decir una palabra mas respecto de Hinata y te juro que hare que te comas una bala

Neji, solo puso asentir, por que no habia visto esa mirada en él, una mirada sedienta de sangre y muerte, pudo sentir un escalofrio en su espalda, cuando Gaara le quitaba en la boca el arma, Tenten lo abrazo temblorosa, Neji no podia quitarle la vista a su primo politico, el resto solo se mantenian al margen y callados, todos habian olvidado esa aura que le rodeaba al lider, el aura llena de autoridad y sin piedad, que habia sucedio para que Gaara volviera ser asi? Como es que en menos de tres horas el antiguo Gaara volvia delante de ellos nuevamente, su mirada volvia ser de hielo y sedienta de sangre, su voz llena de dominio y autoritario, y su forma de sentarse como debia ser un Yakuza... Sin miedo y esperando que sus subordinados siguieran al pie de la letra sus ordenes

-Como ya han de saber, Danzou estuvo esta mañana aqui-miro a cada uno de ellos-Quiere que vayamos a cenar en su casa esta noche

-Aun sigue con esa estupida idea?-pregunto su hermano mayo

-Por lo visto si, asi que he decido seguir con este estupido juego

-Vas a comprometerte con su hija?-Su hermana lo miro asombrada

-No... Solo hare como si aceptara, mientras quiero que cada uno de ustedes se aceruqen a todas sus chicas

-No entiendo-le dijo Sasuke- Que tiene que ver sus chicas en esto

-Por si no se habian dado cuenta, sus subordinados todos son mujeres; ustedes buscaran la manera en sacarle la informacion que necesito

-Y que informacion quieres que le saquemos?-pregunto Shino

-...-Gaara saco una fotografia en su saco y lo arrojo en medio de la mesa-Quiero saber quien tomo esas fotos y que me lo traigan vivo delante mio

Todos miraron la fotorafia, al ver de quien era se asombraron, pero el que mas se sorprendio fue Kiba, quien agarro la foto para verla bien

-Es un foto montaje?-pregunto Sakura

-Si quieren puedo ver si es falsa, Sai me enseño como averiguarlo-se ofresio Ino

-No es necesario-le dijo Gaara-Es original, el bastardo de Danzou me entrgo los negativos

-Negativos?-dijo Kakashi- Ahora las camaras son digitales

-Eso quiere decir que quien tomo esta foto es un investigador veterano-dijo molesto Kiba, como era posible que un vejete pudiera dar con Hianata, él que era el mejor rasteador que hab ia en konoha y que nadie lo superaba, vienen y encuentran a Hinatay le toman una fotografia, eso era un fuerte golpe para su orgullo

-Kiba tiene razon-prosiguio el peli rojo-Asi que esta noche quiero que cada uno de ustedes busquen la manera de sacarle la informacion a todas ellas, no me importa que metodos utilicen, quiero saber donde y cuando le tomaron esa fotografia a Hinata

-Hace rato dijiste que Danzou te entrego esta fotografia-le dijo Kankuro-No crees que el este planeando algo?

-Lo mas seguro, por eso vamos a seguirle el juego; Danzou cree que con esto me tiene en sus manos, pero lo que no sabe que sucedio todo lo contario

Ahora sabian por que Gaara tenia esa aura nuevamente; esta batalla era para saber quien de los dos tenia mas poder y hielo en la sangre, y para poder ganar Gaara tenia que volver ser el de antes... volver ser aquel asesino quien mato asu padre con apenas 12 años.

-Que has hecho que?!-gritaba Hinnesy asombrada, el resto de las chicas estaban caladas con la boca abierta

-Lo que has escichado, tio nos dio seis mese para demostrar que Naru es el chico que merece ser tu esposo

-Tu papa no esta de acuerdo con lo nuestro?-pregunto el rubio quien estaba tambien presente

-Mi papa cree que no estas a mi nivel-le contesto la oji perlada

-Ai... Sabes lo que le has dicho al tio verdad? Sabes lo que significa estar comprometoda con Kabuto?-pregunto su hermana mayo preocupada-Sabes que ese hijo de perra esta obsecionado contigo

-Si lo se, pero recuerda que no voy a perder, Naru esta aqui, esta apuesta la tengo ganada mucho antes que este terminada

-Pero su tu tio ve que sere otra vez el guarda espala de Hinnesy va ser lo imposiblepara que no este a su lado de nuevo-le dijo el oji azulado

-No te preocupes todo lo tengo friamente calculado-lo bueno era que el tio no conocia a Naru, pero para que Naru creeyera toda esa mentira ya tenia un plan-Solo quiero que estes al lado de Hinnesy para que mi tio no haga nada para que el de la tierra se fije en ella

-No te preocupes, la cuidare con mi propia vida-pero al decir esas palabras, él sintio una furte presion en el pecho y un dolor de cabeza

-Naru... estas bien?-le pregunto la oji perlada

-...-el miro a Hinnesy, sentia algo extraño, sentia el amor hacia ella, pero a la vez la sentia lejos, sentia un vacio en su corazon, cada vez que intentaba averiguar por que ese vacio, su cabeza daba vueltas ys e mareaba-Si estoy bien-le sonrio mientras le besaba la frente

Aunque no tenía idea pero sabía que esa noche iba a suceder lo inevitable


	57. Chapter 57 La Cena

-Si Gaara no mata al bastardo de Danzou yo lo hare-decia molesto Kiba despues de terminar la reunion

-Por que estas tan molesto?-le preunto Shino

-Porque? Preguntas por que?

-Si

-Es que no vez que el bastardo pudo encontrar a Hinata antes que yo? Yo que soy el mejor rastreador que Gaara haya tenido, viene un vejestorio y encuentra lo que yo no he podido encontar durante tres mese?

-No quise decir esto para no preocupar a Gaara pero... que tal si Danzou tiene a Hinata?-dijo pensatibo Shino

-Y como es que Naruto regreso a Konoha?

-Pero tambien desaparecio-prosigui Shino-piensa, ni tu ni yo pudimos encontrarlo, pero da la casualidad que Danzou tiene en su poder fotografias de ella

-Naruto no traicionaria a Gaara, sabes que el y Sasuke son fieles a él sin importar la razon

-Y si lo tienen amenazado?

-Naruto? Ja ja ja ja-reia divertido Kiba-Naruto es peor que Sasuke, recuerda que el puede matar sin necesidad de tener unarma en sus manos, es como un animal salvaje

-Tienes razon, lo unico que puede detener a Naruto es la muerte

Y se quedaron callados, eso era lo ultimo, considerar a Naruto muerto, eso podia ser la razon del no poder encontrarlo, pero ni uno queria creer esa posibilidad, Naruto no podia estar muerto

-Vamos, dejen de pensar en eso-Kiba y Shino voltearon a ver a Ino que se les acercaba-Recuerden que mi hermano juro cuidar a Hinata y traerla de vuelta sin importar que, y yo confio el mi Baka-Nii

-Lo siento Ino no quisimos decir...-decia Kiba

-Se que no lo piensan, solo les digo que cuando menos lo esperen mi Baka-Nii entrara por esa puerta y me pedira un enorme tazon de ramen

-Es lo mas seguro-dijo Shino, y los tres reian a gusto

-Sigo dudando que este plan vaya a funcionar- decía Luna suspirado-Ai, eres siempre muy impulsiva, como estas segura de que el tio no se de cuenta de la existencia de Naru?- Todas estaban en la sala esperando a que llegara su tío y su prima

Todas estaban en la habitacion de Hinnesy esperando la hora en que llegue los De La Arena

-El tio cree que yo me ire a investigar, por lo tanto eso are, saldre todos los dias en busca de Naru

-Y si el te manda a seguir?-pregundo Mizca-Sabes que el no se quedara tranquilo, buscara la manera para que tu o cumplas el objetivo

-Lo se, por eso tengo mi plan-Sonrio

-No entiendo nada de lo que quieres hacer-le dijo Yue

-No hay necedad que la entiendas-le decia Maya, su hermana-Sabes que Ai es dificil de entender

-Dejen de decir tonterias, ya saben que hacer esta noche, deben de impedir de la tierra se acerque a Hinnesy

-De la Arena-le corrigio Mizca

-He?-Ai la miro extrañada

-Es De La Arena, no de la tierra-prosiguio

-Es lo mismo-le dijo sin importancia-Saben que hacer verdad?

-Ya nos lo has dicho durante toda la tarde-suspiro Luna-Es necesario hacer tal teatro?

-Si queremos que por primera vez el tio se trague sus palabras si

-La unica que quiere que el tio se trague sus palabras eres tu Ai-le informo su hermana

-Cierto, desde que tia cayo enferma el tio a actuado de una forma extraña

-Es comprensible, el tio amaba mucho a su esposa, y al verla en ese estado es normal que el se comprote asi-Mizca se sento en uno de los sillones

-Pero eso no quiere dcir que trate de casarnos rapido-dijo molesta Ai

-Yo no le veo nada de malo casarse-dijo Yue

-Eso es por que no sabes lo que significa casarse-murmuro Luna

-Claro que lo se, significa ir a cazar

-Yue, mejor buscalo en tu diccionario-suspiro Mizca

-Ya estan aqui?-todas voltearon a ver, era Hinnesy que entraba en la habitacion-No pense que terminaran antes que yo

-Eso es por que ahora quieres verte mas hermosa de lo habitual-le sonrio Maya

-...-ella solo sonrio sonrojandose

-Y Naru donde esta?-pregunto Luna viendo que el no estaba con ella

-Dijo que mejor esperaba a que todos llegaran para la cena

-Y eso por que?-Yue se sento al lado de Mizca

-Por las ropas que Ai le dijo que se pusiera

-Que tiene de malo las ropas?-pregunto la peli rojiza

-Y todavia lo preguntas?-su hermana la miro sorprendida-Me sorprende que haya ceptado usarlas

-Las ropas son de la ultima moda-defendio la chica

-Pero la moda loca diria yo-murmuro Mizca

-No se quejen de mis gustos!

-A mi me gusta la ropa de Ai-comento Yue

-Sigue leyendo-le aconsejo Luna

-No me agrada para nada ir a cenar con el pendejo de Danzou-decia Temari molesta, tenia un vestido negro con gran escote de la espalda y unas zapatillas a juego

-Si no quieres podemos quedarnos en la casa-le sugerio su esposo mientras bostezaba, los dos esperaban a los demas en el vestibulo

-Para que te duermas nada mas? Ni hablar

-Momentos como este me pregunto cómo es que ustedes dos se han casado-comento Neji mirando a la pareja-

-Ho! cállate pata nata

-Neji, no sigas provocándolos-le pido Tenten al oji perlado

-A decir verdad nadie quiere ir a esa cena-decia Ino quien aparecia en ese momento, llevaba un vestido sensillo con tirantes de color rosa palido y zapatillas blancas

-Pero debemos ir aunque no querramos-Sakura llegaba acompañada de Sasuke; la peli rosa vestia de un vestido verde que hacia juego con sus ojos jade y zapatillas negras

-Lo que me preocupa es Gaara-murmuro el peli negro que vestia lo normal, su traje negro y corbata

-Vaya, ya estan aqui-deijo Kiba en ese momento, igual que Saskue, el y Shino vestian de la misma forma

-Entonces vamonos-dijo Gaara nada mas al llegar, Kakashi, Kankuro iban detras de el, todos los chicos vestian de negro y corbata, menos Gaara que llevaba su traje blanco con corbata roja

Salieron de la mansion y subieron a los BMW, se dirigieron a la dichosa cena que Danzou les habia invitado, todos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, tenian como mision buscar informacion con las 'gatas' de Danzou, a cualquier precio, tenian que saber donde se encontraban Naruto y Hinata lo mas pronto posible, antes que el peli rojo lo matara; tardaron una hora aproximadamente en llegar su destino, la casa de los Getsume era de forma tradicional Japonesa, cuando todos hubieran bajado de los coches, la puerta de madera se abria, de ella salia Mizca para recibirlos

-Me alegro que hayan aceptado la invitacion de Danzou sama-le dijo mientras le hacia una reverencia al lider-Por favor pasen-se hizo un lado para que ellos pasaran

Gaara empezo a caminar y el resto los seguis, solo Kakashi se quedo afuera mirando a la chica, ella mantenia agachada la mirada esperando que el peli plateado pasara, pero este no tenia la minima intencion de hacerlo

-Sabia que me hacias conocida, ahora se de donde-le decia mientras se le hacercaba

-No entiendo que quiere decir-le contesto ella nerviosa si levantar la mirada

-Quien iba a decir que la chiquilla iba a crecer de tal forma, para a ver sabido hubiera dicho a mi padre que siguiera con el compromiso

-Le volvere a decir-esta vez ella lo miro a su ojo, ya que el cubria su el otro con un parche-No se de que esta hablando

-Bien, sigue como si no lo supieras-el se le acerco, quedando unos centimetros a sus labios, no podian tocarse por que Kakashi cubria su boca con un pañuelo-Vamos a ver cuanto tiempo sigues negando que no me conoces-presiono sus labios con los suyos, a pesar que el pañuelo del peli plateado usaba, eso no impedia que Mizca sientiera el calor del beso; asi como él lo inicio, él lo termino-Nos vemos Miz chan-le dijo mientras seguia al resto de su 'familia'

Mizca recosto agarrando fuertemente la puerta para no caerse, ya que el medio beso que le dio Kakashi hizo que sus piernas temblaran "Maldito Hatake! No solo me reconoces y ahora me haces esto!" Con su mano empezo a limpiarse sus labios para tratar de borrar la sensacion que le dejo "Te juro que esta me las pagas!"

Mientras tanto los De la Arena estaban en la sala, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru y Gaara se encontraban sentados, el resto estaba de pie esperando, Kakashi entraba en ese momento y fue donde estaba Sasuke

-Que te hizo atrasarte?-le pregunto el peli negro con voz baja

-Saludando una vieja amiga-el Uchiha lo vio sorprendido, ya que el tono de voz de este era de diversion-Creo que lo que Gaara nos pidio hacer no es tan malo como parece

-Pues que bueno que tu pienses hace-le dijo Kiba acercandose-Por que yo no quiero encontrarme a esa loca de nuevo

-La chica que casi te castra gratis?-pregunto Kakashi burlos

-Ni me lo recuerdes que esa marimacho me las paga

-Suerte-le dieron el peli plateado y Sasuke

-Sabia que ibas a venir esta noche!-Danzou entraba en ese instante con el resto de sus chicas menos su hija-Sabia que el regalo que te di era buen presente

-...-Todos se tensaron, ya que que notaron la tension del peli rijo tras escuchar esas palabras

-Pasamos al comedor?-sugirio Maya, dando la vuelta para que la siguieran

Los hermanos De la Arena se levantaron para ir al comedor, los demas los siguiron, el comedor era enorme, era de caoba oscuro, las sillas del mismo color, en el centro de la mesa estaba adornadas con flores exoticas y frutas de todo tipo, habian velas blancas encendidas y tres cubetas chicas con botellas que parecian vino

-Los De la Arena pueden sentarse del lado derecho y Gaara sama en una de las silla de a lado-ellos hicieron que la peli morado le sugerio

Las Getsume se sentaron en el lado opusto y Danzou en la otra silla

-Seria una molestia si les sugerio esperar a mi hija?-le pregunto Danzou a Gaara

-No ha necesidad padre-contesto ella entrando en ese momento, de tras de ella iba un chico todo de negro, su cabello era cubierto con una pañoleta roja y usaba lentes de sol

-Hey! Que esa no es la ropa que le di-protesto Ai

-Eso lo sabemos, yo le sugeri a Hinnesy que se la cambiara-le decia Mizca

-Que bueno, sino hubieras sido tu, lo hubiera hecho yo- decia Luna

-Ustedes no tienes gusto de la moda-murmuro molesta Ai

-Papa, te presento a Kyubi, mi nuevo guarda espalda

-Ai, me dijo que era uno de los mejores-le decia este al chico- espero que sea cierto

-...-el no dijo nada simplemente le hizo una reverencia

-Bien ya que todos estamos aqui, empecemos con la cena

Los sirviente entraron con bandejas de platos, a pesar de que era una cena, la tension se sentia en el aire, comian sin sentir el sabor de corderon y la ensalada, ni siquiera del vino tinto que le sirvieron, nadie disfrutaba la cena, solo Danzou que soreia a gusto

Pasaron 10 minutos cuando Gaara rompio el silencio

-Dejemos toda esta parodia para otro dia Danzou-los presentes lo miraron-Quiero saber como conseguistes esas fotografias

-Que fotografias?-le pregunto la oji perlada a su padre

-Nada significante-le contesto a suhija sin dejar de comer

-Quiero respuestas Danzou-seguia insistiendo Gaara, quien apretaba los cubiertos haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran en blanco

-No puedes esperar hasta que la cena termine?

-No-le respondio sin chistar

-Entonces... Que tal si haces un juego?

-Crei que estamos jugando en este momento

-Otro juego no le hace mal a nadie

-...-la paciencia de Gaara se estaba agotando, pero se dijo que tenia que soportarlo si queria conseguir lo que queria-Bien, cual es tu juego?

-Por qué no hacer un combate?

-No crees que estas demasiado viejo para pelear conmigo?

-Oye!-dijo molesta Ai

-Sientate Ai-le sugerio Maya

-Pero si...

-No te preocupes Ai, Gaara tiene razon-la tranquilizo Danzou- Pero sugiero un combate de uno de tus hombres con uno de los mios-sonrio

-Por mi esta bien-dijo Gaara-Sakura es una de las mejores que tengo

-Ho! No lo dudo, pero decia yo un chico

-Tu solo tienes a tus gatas

-Pero ahora tengo a Kyubi-lo señalo, quien este estaba parado detras de Hinnesy-Que dices?

-Por mi no hay problema

En menos de 15 minutos todos estaban en el enorme patio, las Getsume en un lado y los De La Arena del otro, Gaara miraba como la hermana de Hinata hablaba con el tal Kyubi, fue cuando se dio cuenta en su mirada, una mirada que el habia visto en otra persona; eso le dio una idea y sonrio

-Sasuke

-Si, Gaara

-Tu peleearas con el tal Kyubi

-De acuerdo

-Hasme un favor, quieres

-Dime

-Matalo

-Como?

-Lo que has escuchado, mátalo-y lo miro a sus ojos-Mata al Kyubi cueste lo que cueste


	58. Chapter 58 El Combate

-Mata al Kyubi cueste lo que cueste

-...-Sasuke miro a Gaara y después a su oponente-De acuerdo

Mientras ellos platicaban Hinnesy hacia lo mismo con Naru

-Ten cuidado de acuerdo, no sabemos quién será tu oponente-le decía la chica

-No te preocupes, siento que puedo hacerlo

-No sé cómo mi padre pude ocurrirse esta maldita idea

-Pero logramos engañarlo, no sabe quién soy yo

-Lo sé pero...

-Pero nada Hinnesy, prometí cuidarte y no dejare que ese infeliz se case contigo, si con esto logro demostrar que puedo protegerte con gusto lo hare cien veces

-Te amo-le susurro ella

-Yo te amo más-le contesto en voz baja, para que nadie los pudiera escuchar

-Ok!-Gritaba Danzou-Que tal si empezamos Gaara

-Por mí no hay problema

-Bien, yo dije que mi oponente es el Kyubi, quien es el tuyo Gaara?

-Sasuke

-Ho Dios!-dijo Hinnesy

-Que pasa amor?-pregunto el aun en voz baja

-Sasuke Uchiha es uno de sus mejores hombre-lo miro preocupada-Le diré a mi padre que detenga...

-No Hinnesy, si ese tal Uchiha es como dices, mejor para mí, si lo derroto tu padre vera que soy muy fuerte

-Pero...

-Déjalo Hinessy-le dijo Mizca-Él tiene razón, además si le dices a tu padre que detenga esta pelea, él sospechara lo de ustedes

-Mi hermana tiene razón-Luna la apoyo

-De... de acuerdo-acepto de mala manera

-Solo porque estamos rodeados de todos ellos te besaría, pero dejemos los besos para esta noche-le dijo Naru

-Si-le dijo ella emocionada

-Bien empecemos!-grito Mizca para que todos la miraran-Contrincantes al centro

Sasuke se acercó al centro del patio, el Kyubi hizo lo mismo, Gunho Luna se les acerco a ambos que se miraban frente a frente

-Las reglas son simples-les decía ella para que todos los presentes la pudieran escuchar-Pueden utilizar armas blancas pero no armas de fuego, se pueden herir pero no de gravedad ni matarse, y... es sin límite de tiempo-todos observaban a los chicos-Empezaran a las cuenta de...-UNO!-la rubi se alejaba -DOS!-Llegaba donde estaba parada su hermana-TRES! Empiecen!

Sim previo aviso Sasuke le dio una patada al Kyubi haciendo que este cayera, sin perder el tiempo el peli negro le dio un puñetazo en el estómago impidiendo que se levantara

-Oye Ai-le decía Danzou cuando empezó la pelea-Ese tal Kyubi es bueno verdad?

-Etto... si, tío, lo es-le sonrió ella nerviosa

-Espero que si, por que no quiero darle al bastardo de Gaara la información que busca-decía él mientras seguía viendo la pelea de los chicos

Sasuke seguía dándole puñetazos al Kyubi sin parar, el chico aprovecho un segundo que el Uchicha volvía agarrar altura para darle otro golpe, detuvo el puño con una mano, mientras que la otra le devolvía uno de tantos puñetazos, Sasuke no esperaba ese golpe, el Kyubi se paró y empezaron a dar puñetazos y patadas sin parar, los golpes eran precisos, cada uno daba golpes que se veían que un humano normal no resistiría

-Ese tal Kyubi es bueno-comento Kiba sin apartar la mirada

-Sí, pero Sasuke no está peleando con todo-comento Kakashi

-Pues espero que lo haga-dijo Gaara molesto

"Maldición, si seguimos así no acabaremos nunca" pensó Sasuke "No me queda de otra que utilizar esa técnica" se alejó cinco pasos del Kyubi y cerró los ojos, el otro chico lo miro extrañado, tenía un mal presentimiento de esto; el Uchiha al abrir los ojos, sus pupilas ya no eran negras sino rojas, El Kyubi sobre salto al verlos, Sasuke corrió a su encuentro, que el chico apenas pudo evitar esquivar el golpe con la mano, sintió q su palma le ardía, cuando miro su mano, se dio cuenta que tenía una enorme cortada

"Maldición, es bueno" Kyubi miro que el pelo negro estaba quieto "Si me muevo el infeliz me dará otro navajazo" solo se movió una milésima y el Uchiha volvió atacar, a duras penas lograba esquivarlos, pero no tantos porque cada vez que lo esquivaba, cortaba sus piernas, brazos y abdomen "Mierda, este bastardo no se detendrá hasta que me mate" ya estaba cansado, con dificultad podía respirar

-Padre, detén esta pelea, Kyubi no puede aguantar

-Entonces eso díselo a tu prima Ai que te puso un guarda espalda inepto

-...-Ai trataba de tragar su saliva, no podía creer lo que miraba, el tal Sasuke era un arma de matar humana, y de seguro que Naru no iba poder aguantar "piensa, piensa Ai, no puede dejar que maten al novio de tu prima, si lo hacen, el tío casara a Hinnesy con de la tierra y ti con el idiota de Kabuto"

-Es la primera vez que veo pelear al Uchiha de ese modo-murmuro Neji

-Sasuke recurrió a esa técnica-susurro Shino

-Pobre chico, hoy es su día de su muerte-comento Kiba

-Nadie ha sobrevivido cuando Sasuke está en ese trance-decía Kakashi

-En serio?-pregunto sorprendida Tenten

-A decepción de Naruto-dijo Sakura al ver a su novio-Naruto era el único que podía controlarlo

-Solo Naruto? Y por qué solo él?-pregunto el Hyûga

-Porque mi hermano fue quien se lo enseño-comento Ino

-...-Gaara seguía mirando la pelea, sabía que la victoria iba ser suya, pronto averiguaría donde estaba Hinata

El Kyubi, trataba de recuperar el aliento, los lentes y la pañoleta no dejaban que peleara bien "Si me las quito estoy seguro que podre esquivar el ataque sin ninguna dificultad, pero si lo hago el padre de Hinnesy sabrá quién soy" Sasuke corrió hacia él, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero esta vez lo hirió en el estómago, pudo sentir el frio metal atravesar su piel, escucho el grito de Hinnesy y de sus primas, frente a él tenía la cara de Sasuke, que lo miraba serio, sin expresión, su mirada lleno de sangre, fue cuando una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cerebro; sin pensarlo le puso su mano derecha en el cuello y la otra lo agarro de su chaqueta

-Maldito seas Sasuke!-grito, y sin ningún esfuerzo lo lanzo contra la pared más cercana haciendo que el peli negro escupiera sangre y caer al suelo, este se levantaba con dificultad, agitado se incorporo

Gaara y el resto miraban a sombrados a Sasuke, ya que este ya no tenía sus ojos rojos, el Kyubi aun seguía arrodillado impidiendo que la herida se abriera mas

-Creo que esto es un empate Gaara-le decía Danzou sonriente, no gano pero tampoco Gaara

-Eso me temo-contesto el peli rojo fríamente

Sakura corrió para ir al lado de su novio para ayudarlo

-Vamos Sasuke, te tengo que revisar-le decía ella agarrando su brazo

-Suéltame-le dijo él molesto sin apartar la mirada al chico que estaba de espaldas-Necesito verificar algo

-Déjalo ya, Danzou dijo que es un empate

-Me importa una mierda!-grito mientras seguía caminando

El Kyubi seguía de arrodillas cuando Hinnesy se le acerco

-No te preocupes, ya mandamos a buscar al medico

-Gracias-contesto jadeando

-Vaya, me has sorprendido-le decía Ai contenta-Ahora el tío ya no podrá dudar nada

-Pero por poco te matan-prosiguió Mizca

-Hey!-todas voltearon al ver al peli negro que se les acercaba-Tu y yo no hemos terminado

-No has escuchado que mi tío dijo que es un empate?-le pregunto Maya

-Me importa una mierda!-grito Sasuke mientras se le acercaba al chico-Tu y yo terminaremos esto

-Primero tendrás que vencernos- dijo Ai levantándose

-Como gusten-dijo el peli negro

Sin darles tiempo agarro a la chica del cuello, Mizca y Maya se lanzaron hacia el para que la soltara, el peli negro le dio una patada a Mizca que hizo que cayera a cinco metros lejos y un codazo a Maya para darle después una patada para alejarla

-Mal... di... to-le decía Ai entre cortado

Yue y Luna iban ayudarla, Gaara hizo una seña a Kiba y Shino para que lo impidiera, estos las agarraron de los brazos doblegándolas para que cayeran de rodillas, Kimei corría para detenerlos pero Kankuro y kakashi se lo impidieron poniéndole una pistola en su cabeza

-No sé por qué Sasuke quiere seguir la pelea pero... -Miro a Danzou que tenía un gesto de furia contenida-Que tal si dejamos que los chicos se diviertan, antes que les diga a Sakura e Ino que maten a tu linda hija

-Ja! No creo que te atrevas, recuerda que es hermana de Hinata, es exactamente igual que ella

-Recuerda que mate a mi propio padre, y eso que era mi sangre... Ralamente dudas que no la matare? Puede que se parezca a Hinata, pero no es ella

-...-Danzou cerro sus manos y las apretó fuertemente

-...-al no tener respuesta, Gaara se acercó a Hinnesy quien abrazaba fuerte al Kyubi-Vamos a probar si tu padre tiene razón-ella lo miraba furiosa y con miedo a la vez-Veamos si realmente no te puedo matar

-De acuerdo!-grito Danzou-Dejemos que Sasuke siga peleando con el Kyubi

-Bien entonces-miro a Sasuke, este soltó a Ai, la chica cayo y empezó a toser

-Bas... cof... bastar... cof... esta, me las cobrare-dijo ella mientras se agarraba su cuello

-Ya lo veremos, ahora aleja a esta copia barata del chico para que ellos puedan seguir su pelea

-No!-grito la oji perlada-No dejare que lo maten

-Tu amante logro sobrevivo con éxito lo que ninguno pudo hacer, bueno a excepción de uno, así que debes de estar orgullosa de que tu hombre sea fuerte

-Eres un hijo de perra-Hinnesy le grito-No entiendo cómo es posible que esa tal Hinata se haya casado con un tipejo como tú!

-Así como tú te has enamorado del tipo que tienes a tus espaldas-le contesto frio-Ahora aléjate de él y deja que siga

-No!

-Hinnesy-dijo el Kyubi débil-vete

-No!

-Hazlo, ellos no escucharan razón

-No! Te mataran!

-No, no lo harán

-Cómo puedes estar seguro?! No vez que lo único que quieren es matarte?-insistía la chica

-Confía en mi Hinnesy; ellos no lo harán

-No estés tan seguro-le dijo Sasuke-Porque en este momento solo pienso que partirte la cara

-Y no te culpo-le contesto el Kyubi

-...-Gaara miro al Kyubi y después a Sasuke, este lo miraba con coraje, no con odio, sino con coraje; volvió a mirar al chico que estaba arrodillado, su corazón empezó a latir al cien al darse cuenta un detalle, las marcas de sus mejillas-Ahora entiendo por qué Sasuke quiere seguir peleando contigo

-Lo único que tu asesino quiere es matarlo!-grito Hinnsesy

-No lo culpo, ahora soy yo quien quiere matarlo-dijo Gaara mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura del chico-Ha pasado un largo tiempo...-decía mientras le quitaba la pañoleta-Naruto


	59. Chapter 59 Hubicación

-Ahora entiendo por qué Sasuke quiere seguir peleando contigo-decía Gaara al Kyubi

-Lo único que tu asesino quiere es matarlo!-grito Hinnsesy

-No lo culpo, ahora soy yo quien quiere matarlo-dijo Gaara mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura del chico-Ha pasado un largo tiempo...-decía mientras le quitaba la pañoleta-Naruto

-Hola... Gaara-le contesto el jadeando

Los De la Arena miraron con asombro; no podían creer, era realmente Naruto quien se encontraba frente a sus ojos; los ojos de Ino empezaron a flotar las lágrimas y fue corriendo donde se encontraba su hermano

-Baka Niisan!-le grito ella abrazándolo- Baka, baka, baka-le gritaba ella entre lagrimas

Todos soltaron a las Getsumen, ya que el asombro era más grande, Neji quien se había encontrado al margen se acercó dónde está su primo político

-Así que realmente estas en Konoha Naruto-le dijo el oji perlado serio

-...-el rubio estaba en silencio, parte de que su hermana no lo soltaba, parte de que le dolía el estómago por la herida que Sasuke le había causado y también por la mirada de asombro de Hinnsey y la mirada asesina de Gaara

"Esto sí que es una sorpresa" se decía Danzou sonriendo "No sabía que la suerte estuviera en mis manos" miro a sus sobrinas quienes se les acervan, buscaba a una en especial, a la peli rojiza

-Ai, donde encontraste al Ky... no, a Naruto

-A decir verdad tío, no sabía que el fuera Naruto-le contesto ella

-Y cómo es que fue a parar como uno de tus hombre?

-Es una larga historia tío-le contesto Maya

-Pues espero que me lo digan

-...- las chicas apartaron la mirada en silencio, no podían decirle que tan solo dos semanas conocían a Naru, no, mejor dicho a Naruto

Gaara seguía viendo al rubio, estaba pálido, su mirada algo apagada y callada, Ino no dejaba de llorar y decirle de lo tonto que era, muy en el fondo se alegraba ver que se encontraba bien, muy en el fondo, pero ahora necesitaba saber lo más importante

-Ino, suelta a Naruto-le dijo Gaara; ella lo miro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no se movía-Sasuke!

-Vamos Ino-le dijo a la chica mientras la apartaba al rubio-Ve con Sakura

-E... Está bien

-Ahora Naruto-dijo Gaara mientras lo agarraba de la camisa negra-Me vas a responder muchas preguntas

-...-no le contesto

-Dime en este instante donde esta Hinata?

-Está en un pueblito en la región francesa, cerca de una finca de Viñedos

-Ahora dime, como mierda es que tu estas en Konoha y ella está a miles de kilómetros?

-No podía traerla

-NO ME VENGAS CON ESTA MIERDA!-le grito mientras le daba un puñetazo haciendo que el rubio escupiera sangre-MAS TE VALE QUE HINATA ESTE A SALVO O TE JURO QUE YO TE MATARE!

-No podía traerla!

-Y SE PUEDE SABER LA PUTA RAZÓN?!

-Madara nos estaba siguiendo!

Si creían que estaban sorprendidos, ahora lo estaban más

-Eso es mentira!-Grito Neji-Yo vi como Madara moría frente a mis ojos!

-Cuando Hinata y yo habíamos llegamos a petersburgo-comenzó hablar el rubio ignorando al Hyûga- paso un mes, no teníamos mucho dinero, ya que cuando salimos de aquí no llevaba mucho, así que no tuve más remedio que robar

Gaara lo soltó para que pudiera seguir hablando

-Me encontré con una pandilla por casualidad, fue fácil que me aceptaran, Hinata se mantenía en el departamento que había alquilado, una mañana me dijo que quería irse a hacer su checo mensual para saber cómo iba creciendo su bebe

El peli roja apretó sus manos en un puño, su corazón latía escuchando las palabras de su subordinado

-Ese día fuimos a una clínica sencilla, quería llevarla al hospital, pero ella se negó, dijo que no quería gasta mucho-el rubio sonrió al recordar-Ella sabía que no teníamos mucho dinero, por eso lo sugirió, así que fuimos a la clínica, pero antes de que llegáramos y pudiéramos entrar, vimos a Deidara salir de allí-su respiro, su herida le dolía pero tenía que seguir-Pero no estaba solo, con él iba un hombre de cabello negro y largo, creo que sintió mi presencia ya que se detuvo y nos volteo a ver... Cuando lo hizo, nos vio a mí y a Hinata

"Maldito bastardo!" Se dijo Kankuro "Con que si estas con vida"

-Agarre la mano de Hinata y nos alejamos corriendo, desde ese entonces, siento que hay alguien siguiéndonos o escucho que hay alguien preguntando de nosotros

-Estas cien por ciento seguro que era el bastardo de Madara?-pregunto Neji

-Si-esta vez le respondió-Hasta Hinata lo reconoció

-Y por qué no te contactas con nosotros en estos tres meses?-le pregunto Gaara

-Lo hice!-le grito Naruto-Te envié una carta cuando vi a Madara, te la envié junto con una fotografía de Hinata!

-Nunca ha llegado tal cosa

-Eso es imposible!-dijo alterado

-Y como mandaste dicha carta?-le pregunto Sasuke

-En petersburgo conocí a un chico que era Japonés, nos hicimos amigos y cuando vi a Madara le pedí de favor que le entregara la carta a Gaara, incluso le di el collar que Ero senin me dio

-Pues se ve que te vio la cara porque nadie nos trajo nada-Kiba lo miro serio-Era de confianza? Si dices que estuviste en un pandilla lo más seguro que vendió el collar

-Eso no puede ser

-Cómo puedes estar seguro?-le pregunto Kakashi

-Porque cuando le dije que era para Gaara me dijo que su tío tenia negocios con él y que pronto iría a verlo, por eso confié en el

-Y como se llamaba el tío?-Pregunto Gaara sospechando de alguien

-Danzou Getsume

Y todos miraron a Danzou, incluso Hinnesy que había estado callada por todo ese rato

-Es esta foto que le diste?-le pregunto Gaara sacando la fotografía en su saco

-Sí, incluso le di los negativos para que supieras que no mentía

-...-Gaara miro en silencio la fotografías, si Naruto decía la verdad, eso quería decir que el bastardo de Danzou sabia el paradero de Hinata-Kiba, llama a Sai y a Choji y diles que vayan a la dirección que Naruto te dará

-Si-se acercó a Naruto y sonriendo le dijo-Me alegro que hayas regresado

-Yo también-entonces Kiba llamo y le paso el celular al rubio

Mientras tanto Gaara se levantaba e iba acercándose a Danzou, este solo lo miraba algo divertido

-Para que te enteres-le decía este-No sabía que Tu Naruto estaba trabajando conmigo

-No me interesa, solo quiero saber cómo es que conseguiste estas fotos-y le mostro la que tenía en su mano

-No te lo acaba de decir el chico?-le contesto

-Sí, pero él dijo UNA fotografía, a lo que tú me distes cinco mas

-Creo que tu chico miente, el pobre ya está delirando de la pérdida de sangre por la herida

-Te lo pediré de buena manera... Como conseguiste tales fotos?

-No tengo la remota idea de cómo llegaron en mis manos

-Sabes Danzou... creo que tu estas tan corrompido como Madara Uchiha

-Y piensas matarme con a él?

-Por lo visto el hijo de perra sobrevivió y sigue con vida-y miro a Danzou, este solo lo miraba-Y por lo visto eso tú ya lo sabias

-...-Danzou solo le sonrió-Dejemos esta charla para otro día, ya es muy tarde y por lo visto tu chico necesita atención medica rápido

-Danzou, te aconsejo que no sigas con este juego

-Y por qué no? Es divertido

-Hay un dicho que dice: El que ríe de último, ríe mejor

-Vamos a ver quién será el afortunado-le contesto Danzou y su mirada se posó en su hija, ella lo miro molesta y con muchas preguntas en ella-Ai

-Si tío

-Dile a Hinnesy que me iré a Corea para ver cómo sigue su madre, regresare en tres días

-Huyendo Danzou?-pregunto el peli rojo

-No, porque no tengo por qué huir; solo quiero ir a ver a mi esposa

-Espero que cuando regreses me des la respuesta que quiero

-Y yo espero que cuando yo regrese tu esposa este a tu lado-sin decir mas se dio la vuelta

-Gaara-escucho él a su espalda, se dio la vuelta y Kakashi lo miraba-Tenemos que atender a Naruto antes que se desangre más de lo que esta

-Dile a Sakura e Ino que se encarguen de él-y miro al rubio que se recostaba en el hombro de la gemela de Hinata-Lograron hablar con Sai y Choji?

-Sí, dijeron que si no encontraban vuelo para ir, se irían en coche

-Bien-dijo pensativo "Pronto Hinata, Pronto estaremos juntos y esta vez no permitiré que nadie te aleje de mi lado"

*****ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO*****

Hinata está en el porche, sentada en su mecedora, cantaba una canción de cuna con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la tenue luz del sol que le acariciaba su piel, llevaba más de dos semanas esperando noticias de Naruto, tenía miedo en que el regresara y le dijera las peores noticias respecto a Gaara... "No pienses en tonterías" se regañó mentalmente "Gaara no se dejaría vencer, no, él sabe que nosotros lo estamos esperando"

A pocos metros de ahí un chico de cabello negro y alvino caminaba junto con un chico regordete que comía frituras

-Puedes de comer!-le gritaba el peli negro

-Estoy nervioso-le contesto

-Pues no eres el único; si llegamos y ella no está sabes que nos asesinaran a ti y a mi

-Solo a ti, Shika no me dejaría morir

-Agh!

Acaban de llegar a la entrada del pueblo, todas las casas eran parecidas, lo único que cambiaban era el color

-Sabes en que casa está?-pregunto el gordito

-Según debe estar en una de las casas alejadas del pueblo

-Preguntamos?

-Mejor no, si la tienen vigilada sería un problema

Siguieron caminando, se podía apreciar que los habitantes del pueblo eran amistosos, platicaban en medio de la calle, se saludaban entre si mientras se ayudaban

-Buenas tarde viajeros-escucharon a un anciano decirles mientras se acercaba-En que le puedo ayudar?

-Buenas tardes-le contesto Choji-Solo venimos a visitar a una vieja amiga

-Si quieren les puedo ofrecer algo de tomar-le propuso el anciano

-Gracias pero no-le contesto Sai mientras seguían su camino

-Y quien es su vieja amiga?-pregunto-Aquí todos nos conocemos, puedo llevarla con ella si no saben en qué casa esta-le sonrió

-No se preocupe, sabemos en dónde está, gracias de todas formas-le contesto amablemente Sai

-Seguro que no quieren mi ayuda?-seguía insistiendo el anciano- Seria mucho más fácil llevarlos yo, el pueblo es pequeño pero no se dejen engañar, uno se pierde fácilmente-le seguía diciendo entre risas

-En serio señor, gracias por su amabilidad pero sabemos dónde ir-a Sai ya le costaba responderle

-Como gustes, cualquier cosa, pueden venir a preguntarme a mí, al gran sabio del pueblo-tras decir eso se dio la vuelta para regresar a su labor de su jardinería

-Ya era hora-dijo en voz baja Sai-Un poco más y le daba un tiro en la cabeza

-Es raro de ti que no tuvieras paciencia

-Solo quiero encontrar rápido a Hinata he irme de aquí lo mas rápido posible-suspiro

-Yo pienso igual

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la última casa del pueblo, era pequeña pero acogedora, el jardín estaba lleno de muchas flores y vegetales, en el porche se podía ver una mecedora, la casa estaba rodeada de una valla de madera que su puerta pequeña estaba frente de ellos

-Es aquí?-pregunto Choji

-Según parece que si

Le contesto mientras abría la pequeña puerta, al hacerlo, se escuchó el chirrido de los tornillos y una campanilla.

Campanilla que hizo alertar a la dueña de dicha casa, ella se levantó y abrió la puerta principal de la casa; Choji y Sai la miraron y sonrieron al verla

-Hinata-dijeron los dos aliviados al verla


	60. Chapter 60 Un Poco Más Cerca

***** UNA SEMANA DESPUES*****

Hinata está en el porche, sentada en su mecedora, cantaba una canción de cuna con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la tenue luz del sol que le acariciaba su piel, llevaba más de dos semanas esperando noticias de Naruto, tenía miedo en que el regresara y le dijera las peores noticias respecto a Gaara... "No pienses en tonterías" se regañó mentalmente "Gaara no se dejaría vencer, no, él sabe que nosotros lo estamos esperando"

A pocos metros de ahí un chico de cabello negro y alvino caminaba junto con un chico regordete que comía frituras

-Puedes dejar de comer!-le gritaba el peli negro

-Estoy nervioso-le contesto

-Pues no eres el único; si llegamos y ella no está sabes que nos asesinaran a ti y a mi

-Solo a ti, Shika no me dejaría morir

-Agh!

Acaban de llegar a la entrada del pueblo, todas las casas eran parecidas, lo único que cambiaban era el color

-Sabes en que casa está?-pregunto el gordito

-Según debe estar en una de las casas alejadas del pueblo

-Preguntamos?

-Mejor no, si la tienen vigilada sería un problema

Siguieron caminando, se podía apreciar que los habitantes del pueblo eran amistosos, platicaban en medio de la calle, se saludaban entre si mientras se ayudaban

-Buenas tarde viajeros-escucharon a un anciano decirles mientras se acercaba-En que le puedo ayudar?

-Buenas tardes-le contesto Choji-Solo venimos a visitar a una vieja amiga

-Si quieren les puedo ofrecer algo de tomar-le propuso el anciano

-Gracias pero no-le contesto Sai mientras seguían su camino

-Y quien es su vieja amiga?-pregunto-Aquí todos nos conocemos, puedo llevarla con ella si no saben en qué casa esta-le sonrió

-No se preocupe, sabemos en dónde está, gracias de todas formas-le contesto amablemente Sai

-Seguro que no quieren mi ayuda?-seguía insistiendo el anciano- Seria mucho más fácil llevarlos yo, el pueblo es pequeño pero no se dejen engañar, uno se pierde fácilmente-le seguía diciendo entre risas

-En serio señor, gracias por su amabilidad pero sabemos dónde ir-a Sai ya le costaba responderle

-Como gustes, cualquier cosa, pueden venir a preguntarme a mí, al gran sabio del pueblo-tras decir eso se dio la vuelta para regresar a su labor de su jardinería

-Ya era hora-dijo en voz baja Sai-Un poco más y le daba un tiro en la cabeza

-Es raro de ti que no tuvieras paciencia

-Solo quiero encontrar rápido a Hinata he irme de aquí lo mas rápido posible-suspiro

-Yo pienso igual

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la última casa del pueblo, era pequeña pero acogedora, el jardín estaba lleno de muchas flores y vegetales, en el porche se podía ver una mecedora, la casa estaba rodeada de una valla de madera que su puerta pequeña estaba frente de ellos

-Es aquí?-pregunto Choji

-Según parece que si

Le contesto mientras abría la pequeña puerta, al hacerlo, se escuchó el chirrido de los tornillos y una campanilla.

Campanilla que hizo alertar a la dueña de dicha casa, ella se levantó y abrió la puerta principal de la casa; Choji y Sai la miraron y sonrieron al verla

-Hinata-dijeron los dos aliviados al verla

-Sai? Choji?-no podía creerlo, los miraba y aun así no lo podía cree, ella agarro fuertemente el pomo de la puerta como si fuera su salvación

-Podemos pasar?-pregunto Choji

-...-en silencio ella bajo las gradas del porche, los miraba de hito en hito, sus ojos empezaron apañarse-Realmente son ustedes?

-No te preocupes Hinata-le decía Sai mientras se le acercaba-No es un sueño, somos nosotros

-...-su labio empezó a temblar mientras las lágrimas fluían, y sin previo aviso los abrazo a ambos, porque sabía que si ellos estaban ahí, eso significaba que Gaara la estaba esperando, a ella y a su bebe

-Alguna noticia de Sai y Choji?-preguntaba Gaara en su despacho

-Aun no-le contesto Kakashi

-Espero que hayas dado la dirección correcta Naruto-decía el peli rojo al rubio

-Ya te lo he dicho-le contesto este, estaba sentado junto con Sasuke en el sillón-Estoy cien por ciento seguro que es esa la dirección; que haya perdido la memoria temporalmente eso no significa que no esté seguro

-Pues más te vale que sea cierto

-Naruto!-en ese momento entro una oji perlada en el despacho de Gaara-Se puede saber que hacer levantado de la cama?

-Y se puede saber por qué entras en mi despacho en ese modo?-pregunto Gaara molesto

-Eso es tu culpa-le contesto Hynnesi

-Mi culpa? Por qué mierda es mi culpa?!

-Por qué nos obligaste a mis primas y a mí en vivir en esta casa

-Yo no recuerdo tal estupidez-le contesto-Cuando salimos de tu puta casa tu dijiste que también vendrías

-Eso dije porque te traías a Naruto

-Naruto es mi subordinado, era obvio que tendría que traerlo de vuelta

-Un subordinado que casi lo matas!

-Él sabe la razón-ya se estaba hartando de esa platica

-Solo porque hubo perdido la memoria eso no quiere decir que lo trates de esa manera

-Y si mi información está mal, te aprovechaste de ese tiempo

-No le mentí en nada a Naruto

-No? Decirle que eran amantes eso no es mentir?

-No es mentira-se defendió la chica

-...

-...

Ambos se miraban con odio y recelo, Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto se mantenían callados al verlos pelear, a decir verdad, ambos parecían del mismo carácter, lo malo era que Gaara cada vez que la miraba su mirada era de querer matarla con sus manos, mientras que de Hinnesy era de 'atrévete'

-Naruto!-grito Gaara

-Si!-contesto rápidamente

-Controla a tu zorra o juro que la matare

-Eso quiero verlo-le reto la chica-Naruto me defenderá

-Naruto no se opondría a mí-le contesto Gaara

-Eso crees

-Lo creo-le contesto fríamente, la habitación fue rodeada de un ambiente frio-Porque la maldita vida de Naruto está en mis manos, yo decido cuando va morir y de qué forma, no creas que solo porque le abres las piernas y él te folla tienes tal poder; recuerda esto Hinnesy Getsume, te puedes parecer a Hinata e incluso sean una Hyûga, pero te recomiendo que esa actitud de mierda que tienes no me siga provocando, porque un día de estos, yo mismo matare a Naruto y después a ti para que no te sientas tal sola

-...-Hinnesy no contesto, no supo por qué pero sabía que Gaara decía la verdad, tenía que dejar de provocarlo, llevaban viviendo en la mansión de Gaara aproximadamente una semana, pero no podía evitar en odiar a Gaara, desde que supo de Kyubi era Naruto, este solo lo tomo y se lo llevo, así que ella no iba a permitir en que la alejaran de nuevo de Naruto

-Vamos a mi habitación Hinnesy-le sugerido Naruto al ver que Gaara cada segundo que pasaba se acababa su paciencia

-...-ella miro al rubio y asentó la cabeza, pero antes de salir miro a Gaara de nuevo-Pobre de tu esposa-el peli rojo solo la miro-No creo que ella quiere regresar con un hombre que solo tiene en la mente en matar, ella ha de temerte, no dudaría en que ella se negara en regresar

-Lamento desilusionarte-le contesto apretando el puño-En eso tú y Hinata son distintas, a diferente que a ti, ella si es pura de corazón

-Y por eso te aprovechaste de ella?-pregunto, Naruto trataba de sacarla del despacho pero ella no le hacía caso-Puedo jurar que la violaste la primera vez

-... -Gaara la miro lleno de odio

-No lo niegas?-se burlaba ella zafándose de Naruto-Y aun crees que ella regresaría a tu lado?

-...-sin previo aviso Gaara saco la pistola de su saco y disparo, la bala paso rosando la mano de la chica que la tenía en el umbral de la puerta, Naruto volteo a ver a su Jefe que aun sostenía el arma-Llévate a tu zorra o esta vez no fallare apropósito

Sin protestar, esta vez Hinnesy se dejó llevar, le temblaban las piernas y su respiración era agitada, abrazo fuertemente a Naruto en todo el camino hasta llegar a la habitación del rubio

-Te dije que dejaras de provocar a Gaara-le regaño Naruto ya cuando estaban adentro-El no advierte las cosas dos veces

-Cómo puedes trabajar para ese mal nacido?-le pregunto ella temblando-Nunca conocí a una persona con la mirada y el corazón frio

-Gaara no siempre es así

-No? Siempre mata sin preguntar quién es?

-Bueno... eso no lo puedo negar

-ho por Dios! Y mi padre quería que me casara con él? Gracias a Dios que la estúpida de Hinata se haya casado con el

-No digas eso, ella es tu hermana

-Puede ser, pero ni una mujer en su sano juicio aceptaría ser la mujer de ese bastardo

-A Hinata no le costó mucho amar a Gaara

-Entonces ella es una masoquista-murmuro molesta-Naruto... Por qué no nos vamos a mi casa?

-Sabes que mi lugar es estar con Gaara-suspiro el mientras se recostaba en la cama-Le debo mucho a él

-Pero ya le has pagado más de lo que debías

-Hinnesy... Le debo la vida a Gaara; la mía y la de mi hermana

-Pero eso no quiere decir que estés de por vida junto a él? Te trata como un perro!

-Hinnesy

-Si ya se-suspiro-Eso es algo que no está en discusión

-Ya verás que cuando Hinata este aquí, él será totalmente diferente

-Eso lo dudo

-Ja ja ja-rio el rubio divertido-Ven, acuéstate a mi lado

Ella se acercó y se recostó a su lado, lo abrazo fuertemente "Bueno, por lo menos puedo estar al lado de Naruto" se decía mientras ambos se dormían sintiendo el calor de cada uno

Mientras tanto Gaara seguía en su despacho, Kakashi y Sasuke aún se encontraban con el

-No debes de preocuparte-rompió el silencio el peli plateado-Sabes que ella fue criada por Danzou, es lógico que sea así de respondona

-Ni tampoco sabe cómo eres realmente-le apoyo Sasuke

-No me molesta nada de eso-le contesto a ambos-lo que me molesta es lo último que dijo

-Hinata regresara-Kakshi le dijo-Hinata te ama, ella sabe cómo eres, conoció tu lado asesino e incluso tu lado cruel; aun conociéndote ella te amo

-Y si ya no quiere saber de mi-susurro, no lo había pensado, hasta que la zorrita de Hinnesy se lo dijo "Si Hinata no quiere regresar? No la culpo, desde que está a mi lado, ha sufrido más de lo que ella pudiera conocer en su vida" suspiro, puso el arma sobre la mesa y cerro sus ojos, el sonido del celular de Kakashi interrumpió los pensamientos del peli rojo

-Si-contesto y su mirada cambio-Gaara es para ti

-Quién es?-pregunto aun cerrado los ojos

-Hinata

Rápidamente se levantó y casi le arranco la mano del peli gris

-Hinata?-pregunto nervioso

-Gaara?-escucho del otro lado de la línea-Realmente eres tú?-le temblaba la voz

-Si Hinata, soy yo-Sonrió el peli roja-Me alegra escuchar aunque sea tu voz

-Ho Gaara, no sabes cuantas veces he soñada con escucharte, estos cuatro meses que han pasado han sido una agonía para mi

-Lo fue también para mí-el corazón de él le latía y le dolía a la vez-Estas bien? No te paso nada? Sai y Choji te han tratado bien? Haz comido? Dile a ese par que te compren lo que quieras, para eso están contigo ahora

-Je je je-rio ella, eso fue música para los oídos de Gaara-Tantas preguntas y no se cual responder

-La que quieras, siempre y cuando tu estés bien

-Estaré mejor cuando llegue a Konoha

-Hinata, me duele decir esto pero, pásame con Sai

-De acuerdo... Gaara?

-Dime

-Te amo

-...-Gaara cerró los ojos al escucharla-Yo te amo también-le contesto el en un susurro-Pásame con Sai

-Si

-Gaara?-escucho la voz de Sai

-Más te vale que ella este bien, que no le pase nada y que este cómoda, porque si me entero que le duele aunque sea un cabello, ten por seguro que Ino tendrá que buscar como concebir hijos sin tu ayuda

-Fuerte y claro Gaara-contesto rápidamente el alvino

-A qué horas llegan?

-Por el momento estamos en espera, no ha vuelos para Japón

-Y por qué mierda no hay vuelo?

-Por la tormenta que se aproxima; lo más tardar mañana en la tarde lleguemos

-Avísame cuando ya estén subiendo al avión

-De acuerdo

-Y Sai

-Si

-No es broma lo que te dije antes; más te vale que no le suceda absolutamente nada a Hinata o te juro que sabrás lo que es amar a Dios en tierra ajena

-Lo entiendo jefe

-Bien, espero su llamada

-Si

El peli rojo corto la llamada y se acercó a la ventana de su despacho, un día mas y Hinata estaría a su lado nuevamente

Danzou se encontraba en el hospital de Corea, su esposa estaba postrada en la cama, como todo hombre, a pesar de todo, él amaba a su esposa e hija, Yhan Getsume, era el ser que le ayudo cuando él estaba al borde de la locura

-No sabía que estabas en Corea-escucho no voz en su espalda

-Yo no debo de decirte que hago o deje de hacer

-Y tu adorable hija?

-Se quedó en Japón, como toda una Getsume tiene que velar el patrimonio de la familia

-Y no me digas que sigues con la loca idea de casarla con Gaara de la Arena?

-Es la única manera para poder recuperar lo que me pertenece

-Bueno, si es la única manera en ver como Gaara cae en el abismo por mí no hay problema

-Para que lo sepas, no me metas en tu estúpida venganza, Yo ya tenía planeado en que Hinnesy se casara con De La Arena para poder tener poder en Japón, que tu hayas entrado en mis planes no tiene ningún significado...-se dio la vuelta al ver al individuo-No tiene nada que ver contigo Madara Uchiha

-Entonces por qué me ayudaste?-le pregunto, cojeaba en su pierna derecha, pero aun así su mirada y aura llena de autoridad no había disminuido para nada

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea-se volvió a ver a su esposa-Hay momentos que me pregunto por qué te ayude

-No seas tan frio-se burló el Uchiha-Que los dos tenemos mucha cola que nos pisen

-No me provoques Uchiha; o hare lo que el joven Hyûga no logro terminar

-Los Hyûga siempre han sido unos estúpidos, mira a Neji y Hinata, no pudieron hacer nada para salvar a Hiashi y ahora tu hija-se rio-La manejas como un títere, y dices tú que eres muy distinto al antiguo patriarca Hyûga?

-Lo que me sorprende es que por que sigues aquí en Corea y no has regresado a Japón

-No soy estúpido; si regreso Gaara se dará cuenta

-Le tienes miedo a un chiquillo de apenas 18 años?

-No le tengo miedo-se defendió-Gaara de la Arena tendrá que sufrir más de lo que merece; más aun si no encuentra a su amada Hinata

-Y si la encuentra? Que harás?

-Por mucho tiempo trate de encontrar un punto débil al bastardo de la Arena; y el muy infeliz no lo tenía; pero de buenas a primera, se enamora de una niña más pura de corazón, eso sí me sorprendió; por lo tanto, Hinata es su talón de Aquiles

-Y planeas matar a Hinata? Y que paso con la herencia?

-Tengo a tu hija

-Madara-se levantó y lo volteo a ver-No soy como el débil de Hiashi, no dejare que manipules a mi hija a tu antojo; recuerda... que por mi ayuda no moriste en el hospital que estabas en Petersburgo

Madara miro desafiante a Danzou, por más que lo quisiera negar el hijo de perra tenia razón, pero como todos los débiles tenía su talón de Aquiles, su esposa que se encontraba tendida en la cama, solo tenía que buscar una oportunidad y tendría a Danzou Getsume comiendo en su mano


End file.
